A Fairy Tale Noir: Part 1
by ladyhouse
Summary: 23 year old Oliveah Adler has one more year to finish her Masters at Hopkins. Losing out on a TA position, she finds herself hired as an Assistant to Alana Bloom where she comes into contact with Hannibal and Will. Her life would never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything related to Hannibal, either thru television, or written books. Everything belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 1**

 **Song(s): How Did I Get Here extended version (Odesza)**

 _(Flashback…)_

" _You were the only one in that house who made it out not half dead, or dead."_

 _Hearing the red headed woman's voice from above her, Oliveah stared at the table top and held her breath._

 _She had been permitted to shower at the hospital after a thorough checkup for injuries. Dressed in pale blue scrubs with her wet hair tied up in a bun, Oliveah felt the cold in her shoulders and her stomach lurch._

" _Agent Crawford had his jugular punctured nearly bleeding to death. Will Graham was nearly gutted and is in the ER being sewn shut, and your mentor Dr. Alana Bloom is…well they're not sure yet if she is ever going to walk or breathe on her own again."_

 _I know._

 _I know all this._

 _I saw them all._

 _I saw what Hannibal Lecter did…_

" _Are you listening to a damn word I'm saying to you? Why the hell did Dr. Lecter not try to kill you? Are you his accomplice?" Kade Prurnell spat as she slammed her hand down hard on the table._

 _She had seen too much._

 _Not just the events of the night, but too much over the last year._

 _She had seen death, blood, bodies, and tears._

 _She had watched Hannibal Lecter kill with his bare hands._

" _You can choose not to talk to me now Miss. Adler, but we will investigate and we will find out what you are hiding."_

 _Hearing Prurnell walking towards the closed door, Oliveah closed her eyes and touched her stomach._

" _I'm not hiding anything Ms. Prurnell, and if you don't mind, I would like to be at the hospital for Will and Abigail when they get out of surgery… " she began as Prurnell cut her off._

" _Abigail Hobbs is dead. She bled out from having her throat slashed by Dr. Lecter."_

 _Swallowing hard, Oliveah lowered her head._

" _You will be watched Miss. Adler. Dr. Lecter will be found by the FBI in a matter of hours, and you can be sure, we will be watching your every move" Prurnell lectured as Oliveah rose to her feet._

…

 _(1 year Before Flashback) September, Café Latte'da, Baltimore, Maryland…_

Sitting hunched over the wooden table, twenty three year old Oliveah Adler furrowed her brow as she roughly scratched out yet another attempt at a failed budget.

"This is ridiculous" she muttered as she tossed down her pen and stared at the cool cup of coffee resting on the table edge. Taking a sip of the cold liquid, Oliveah felt the back of her chair bumped. Looking over her shoulder, she spied a fellow student leaning over to plug in a cord before balancing his Mac Pro on his hand as he caught her eye.

"I'm just waiting for you to leave" he spoke matter of factly as Oliveah finished the last cold dregs of her coffee while staring at the local artwork on the wall beside her.

 _By all means, have my seat; you might as well take my place at Hopkins_ she thought as she stuffed her notepad and pen into her black Jansport backpack. Slinging it over her shoulder, she roughly pushed out her chair, feeling contact with the body standing behind her. Hearing a loud grunt, she smiled to herself as she walked out of the coffee shop and down the four brick steps to the sidewalk.

Turning left on Aliceanna, Oliveah pulled up the collars of her black jacket and her flannel shirt as the incoming fall weather blew a strong wind. Tucking in her ear buds, she began her walk back home and wished to hell that she could fly to a waiting cup of earl grey tea and a warmer sweater.

…

 _North Clinton Street, Baltimore, MD_

Twisting the key in the dark blue door, Oliveah checked the mailbox and found it empty.

 _Good sign, no bills._

Tossing her keys down into the while bowl on the hutch that was once rescued by her roommate and his boyfriend on a drunken walk back home from the bars, Oliveah spied a brown envelope and walked by it.

"You've got mail from Hopkins Olive" Tyler called out from the living room as Oliveah winced at his nickname for her.

Grabbing the last apple in her wooden bowl, she slowly peeled the sticker off and bit down hard, tasting the juices that the red delicious provided her stomach with nourishment.

 _First piece of food of the day._

Returning back to the foyer, Oliveah grabbed the thick envelope and went back to the living room. Standing behind the sofa her eyes fell on the television as the animated show Archer's musical introduction began to play across the screen.

"A bunch of us are going out to Zato's for pizza later on if you want to come?" Andrew spoke up as Tyler took the remote out of his hand and began fast forwarding through the intro.

Feeling the loose change in her jean pocket, Oliveah shrugged her shoulders.

"We'll see I've got some last minute editing to do on some research" she spoke, squeezing the coins in her pocket.

 _Not even close for a slice of pizza._

Tucking the envelope under her arm, Oliveah made her way down the warped hardwood floor hallway and ducked into her room, closing the door firmly behind her. Sucking in a deep breath, she tossed her backpack onto the wooden chair at her writing desk while still holding the envelope.

It felt heavy not just in weight but in her chest as she debated whether or not to open it right away. Tossing it onto her white duvet, Oliveah dug into her pockets and pulled out her change. Setting it on her desk, she stared at the coins.

"Sixty-eight cents. Jesus."

She knew her bank balance to the exact penny.

She also knew the exact amount of international tuition that she needed to make up after her student loans, scholarship, and financial need bursaries…

And it was a hell of a lot of money.

Setting her hands up on her hips, Oliveah stood still in the middle of her bedroom and ignored the roar of laughter coming from the living room.

"You've handled more god damn stress than this Oliveah, get the fuck with it" she scolded herself as she took in a deep breath.

Sitting on the edge of the single bed, she tore open the envelope and pulled out two separately sealed white envelopes. Letting one rest in her lap, she opened the open to a single page filled with typing…

 _Dear Oliveah Adler,_

 _We would like to thank you for your interest and application for the position of Teacher Assistant (TA) with the Psychology Dept at John's Hopkins. At this time, we are no longer filling spaces for the position due to a higher than normal amount of sabbaticals._

 _Thank you for your inquiries and good luck with your studies at Johns Hopkins._

She had to read the letter through twice before it finally sunk in. Feeling her pulse quicken, Oliveah took in a deep breath and held it until she felt like passing out.

Picking up the second envelope, she wondered if she even cared enough at this point to open it.

"No job, means no money; which means no roof over my head, no groceries, and defiantly no Hopkins."

Feeling sick to her stomach, Oliveah made her way across the tiny bedroom and stood to stand in front of her window. Staring down into the dirty street, she couldn't help all the thoughts running ramped in her head…

 _How in the hell can I finish my final year at Hopkins with no job?_

 _Even if I got a job at a café, coming up with my second tuition installment in a few months time is going to be impossible on minimum wage. The university was at least a bit lenient that I was both working for and studying with them._

 _Should I just pack up and return to Canada?_

 _But I've come so far._

Licking her lips, Oliveah turned to face the second white envelope lying on her bed.

Picking it up, she tore open the side and slide out the folded paper.

 _Dear Miss. Alder_

 _We would like to inform you that your thesis advisor Dr. Reynolds will be replaced with an interim advisor in due time. Please continue to conduct your research and attend tutorials according to your schedule._

 _You will be advised when a replacement advisor will be appointed._

 _Evelyn Marrily_

 _Head - Department of Psychology_

 _Johns Hopkins University_

 _Baltimore, MD_

"Jesus Christ! I don't think I was ever meant to come here!" Oliveah shouted just as she heard fingers tapping at her door.

"What's going on?"

Raising her eyes to Tyler's face, Oliveah tossed down the second letter and rose to her feet.

"Well, for starters, I didn't get a TA position this year, too many sabbaticals so where I am going to get money from for rent and the second half of my tuition is the question of the day, and my thesis advisor is apparently being replaced. He's either cheated on his wife and had to flee Baltimore, running from creditors, or is dead somewhere in a ditch" Oliveah rambled as Tyler leaned against the edge of the doorway.

"Sounds shitty, but this is our last year and damn it you'll make it. I mean, even if you have to live on a box of kraft dinner for every meal, you are determined. Hell, you moved all the way from Canada to come here without knowing anyone, no family, or having a safety net. You've got one year left and it's almost mid September already" Tyler spoke as he straightened up.

Breathing in deeply, Oliveah kicked off her black Tom shoes and gathered up the letters and paper on her bed.

"I'm going to apply to every coffee shop in town and every fast food joint in the city twice."

Scrunching up his nose, Tyler sneered.

"God, please don't come home smelling like McDonald fries" he spoke as Oliveah smiled for the first time that day.

"Thanks for the positive words Tyler. If I can still make enough money to feed, clothe, and house myself here, maybe I can get away with finishing Hopkins with a collection notice and a bounty on my head for my tuition."

Watching her friend disappear from the doorway, Oliveah lay back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling for a good five minutes before closing her eyes.

"One year. I just need to work my ass off for one more year; then I'll have my Masters in Psychology from one of the most prestigious Universities in the world and then…" she drifted silently before rolling over onto her side.

And then…

…

 _11:31pm…_

Shivering from the cold air, Oliveah moved to her bedroom window and shut the pane of glass. Staring out into the empty alleyway, she watched as two tabby cats chased each other out into the street.

Looking up at the moon, she felt tears stinging at the corners of her eyes as she thought more about her current situation.

"I don't want to return to Canada; there is nothing there for me anymore. All my family is dead" Oliveah whispered to the window as she rested her head against the cold glass.

"But if I can't find a job here to at least make the effort with living and tuition for Hopkins, I may not have a choice."

It was at that final thought spoken out loud that the tears fell from her eyes.

" _I've been through so much in my life; it can't end here."_

Running her fingers through her shoulder length dark brown hair, Oliveah moved to her wooden desk and tapped her fingers on the closed lid of her laptop.

Her room was sparse of possessions.

Material goods had never interested her, and everything in her life had its place and use.

Completing her Bachelors Degree at McGill University in Montreal, Quebec Canada, she had lived in the same shithole of a building infested with insects and drug addicts for the entire four years. Proud that she had not bought one piece of clothing, she had earmarked every extra cent to her high rent, relieved that her tuition had been covered by the last of her late father's insurance money payout.

She had never wished for a fancy way of life.

"Hard work is key, but money makes everything possible and comfortable" she muttered, grabbing her mobile, a clean tank top and black yoga pants. Heading into the bathroom, Oliveah closed the door and turned on the tub faucets.

Sitting on the closed toilet seat, Oliveah watched as the water level slowly rose in the tub. Pulling off the elastic band on her wrist, she twisted up her hair and stood to face the cracked glass mirror.

Green eyes stared back from her reflection as she flicked away a few flakes of dried mascara.

Her eyes looked pale just as her stomach let out a growl.

"Patience stomach, after my bath we'll raid the cupboard."

Slipping into the warm water, Oliveah closed her eyes and felt a sudden peace falling over her body.

For many years since she was fourteen, she had not been able to bring herself to run baths.

The sight of her dead, drowned mother had always stared up at her from beneath the dark red water.

Eyes wide, but lifeless.

But now, as she closed her eyes, she made sure not to slip beneath the water level. Staying just above the water had always kept her a sense of calm and control.

"I will do whatever it takes nothing will stand in my way."

…

 _September, 8 days later…_

"You've got mail again from John's" Tyler's voice rang out from the kitchen as Oliveah kicked off her Toms and hung up her black jacket on the wooden coat rack.

"Do I even want to open it?" she questioned to herself as she ripped the side open and slid out the folded paper. Walking into the kitchen, she found her housemate and his boyfriend sharing a plate of sliced fruit.

"I have a job interview for a call centre located in a sketchy basement on Wednesday by the way, so I won't have to go and live in the alley next door."

Turning around, Tyler smiled. "We wouldn't let you live in the alleyway Olive; the least we could do is let you stay in the fenced in backyard so your stuff wouldn't get stolen" he smiled as Andrew nearly choked on a piece of fruit.

"Such good friends I have" Oliveah sneered before sticking out her tongue. Unfolding the piece of paper, her eyes scanned it thoroughly as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good news?"

"I have a new thesis advisor, someone by the name of Dr. A. Bloom. I can't tell if it's a man or a woman" Oliveah spoke as she felt a bit steady now that her studies had only been off for a week and that it wasn't the school sending her another 'reminder' of tuition that was needing to be paid.

"Pray that it's not a female; successful women feel threatened by other up and coming talent" Andrew spoke, discarding a cherry pit and steam.

"I'm not after this person's job Andrew and Dr. Bloom is probably an old white guy taking over just for the enormous one year salary as a favor to the department head on short notice" Oliveah challenged as she reached over Tyler's shoulder and stole a piece of pineapple.

"Anyways, the meeting is scheduled on Tuesday, so we'll see what happens."

…

 **This is the first chapter in my story.**

 **I hope you all liked it. Please read and review!**

 **I will be following a bit of the Seasons from Hannibal.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything related to Hannibal, either thru television, or written books. Everything belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 2**

 **Song(s): It Could Be Sweet (Portishead), Hallelujah (Thao & Mirah)**

 _Baltimore, Maryland, Johns Hopkins University…_

"Hello, my name is Oliveah Adler and I have an appointment with Dr. Bloom at 9:30."

Raising her head, the middle aged secretary seated behind the desk nodded her head.

"Student number?"

"845623."

"Her meeting with the department head is running late; have a seat in the one of the chairs outside office 413" the woman smiled as she pointed down the hallway.

Taking a seat on the hard chair, Oliveah breathed deeply.

 _Just don't get your hopes up._

Lightly shuffling her feet beneath the chair, she perked up as a commotion of laughter and voices broke out from around the hallway corner. Spying a thin woman with long brown hair among the group of older men, Oliveah shifted her eyes down just as a voice broke out from her side.

"Oliveah?"

Hearing her name, Oliveah raised her eyes and stood up from her chair.

"Yes."

"Sorry to keep you waiting, my meeting ran late. Come in."

Following the young looking woman into the small office that had once belonged to Dr. Reynolds, Oliveah's eyes fell onto half unpacked cardboard boxes and framed degrees that leaned against the bare walls.

"Please, have a seat."

Sitting down in the chair opposite the wooden desk, Oliveah folded her hands in her lap.

"I'll start by introducing myself, I'm Doctor Alana Bloom" she smiled, holding out her hand as she rounded Oliveah.

Giving a tight squeeze, Oliveah smiled as Bloom leaned against the desk.

 _She's so young and pretty._

"You probably heard in the news about the disappearance of Dr. Reynolds," Bloom began as Oliveah licked her lips.

"Um, actually, I found out from the department head's letter last week."

Frowning, Dr. Bloom stood up and walked behind her desk.

"I apologize but it was a shock for all of us, especially with the school year just beginning."

Watching Bloom take a seat behind her desk, Oliveah crossed her legs and tried to be comfortable.

"I will be replacing Dr. Reynolds and I must say that I am very impressed with your thesis so far. I am only taking over a few thesis students as my plate is already overflowing. The other students will be divided up among other Professors, but after reading your notes, I personally made the request to take you on."

"I'm flattered Dr. Bloom, really I am, but I'm not sure if I will be able to continue here at Hopkins" Oliveah spoke as Bloom cocked her head in question.

"Why would you not finish here Oliveah?"

"Truth be told, I can't afford to. I pay International Fees as I am from Canada and even with my scholarship, grant money, student loans, and whatever was left from my father's insurance, I am still shy a lot of money. No doubt there is another notice in my mailbox at home from the school demanding payment" Oliveah rambled as Bloom stared at her.

"I see."

 _Of course you do. I'm flat broke and bitching._

"This might be a good thing Oliveah."

Blinking quickly, Oliveah broke out into a chuckle.

 _You've got to be kidding me._

"This shows me that you really want to be here. Your thesis and research notes are exceptional. I teach at Georgetown in the Psychology Department and I'm going to tell you, you stand out on paper. Your perspective on the Nature vs Nurture debate will take you far in your future studies."

Nodding her head, Oliveah unfolded her hands and laid them flat on her pant legs.

"Like I said, I have a lot on my plate. In addition now to Hopkins, I am also an Associate Professor at Georgetown, and I've been giving assistance to the Federal Bureau of Investigation's Behavioral Science Unit and the Academy."

 _The FBI? Christ…_

"What I'm looking for Oliveah is to hire an assistant. I want someone who thinks like you do who draws the same conclusions, and can assist me with my workload. Like all student jobs on campus the pay is not great, but I'd be willing to offer $400 a week."

Staring at Bloom, Oliveah took in a deep breath and held it for nearly a minute.

"You would have to sign a confidentiality agreement obviously as you'd come into contact with patients of mine."

"Ok."

"I don't expect you to commute all over the eastern part of the country, but if you choose to, I think it would be a very valuable firsthand experience for your career."

Nodding her head, Oliveah held up her hand.

"You have a question?"

"I don't have the best luck in this world Dr. Bloom, and I'm just waiting for the roof to collapse or something else to make this more unbelievable" Oliveah spoke as Bloom smiled.

"Well maybe your luck is about to change."

…

Slipping over the two seats, Oliveah stared out the window of the city bus just as a heavier body took a seat beside her.

"Sorry, do you mind if I put my bag of groceries between us?"

Ignoring the women's voice beside her, Oliveah continued to watch the people rushing by on the sidewalk as the raindrops began to steadily drop.

For the first time in god knows how long, things were starting to look up. Accepting Dr. Bloom's assistant job offer felt right and a positive direction for her career Oliveah thought as she tucked her ear buds in and turned up her music. Closing her eyes, the high pitched elegant notes of Portishead's _It Could Be Sweet_ danced through her ears as she thought about the good fortune that was finally coming through after all these years.

…

 _3 Days Later…_

Shoving the last bobby pin into her hair, Oliveah had just finished pulling her hair into a loose ponytail when the beeps of her mobile went off in a ring. Looking at the caller id, Oliveah nearly fumbled her phone to the floor.

 **Dr. Alana Bloom.**

"Hello?"

"Hi Oliveah, it's Alana Bloom."

"Hello Dr. Bloom."

"I know it's early, but I've been called to the Port Haven Psychiatric Hospital as Abigail Hobbs just woke up and I would like you to come with me. I can pick you up in half an hour as I'm already on the road."

"Sure, I'll be ready. Is there anything I should bring?" Oliveah asked as she went to her closet for her grey sweater.

"No, I've got everything here. See you in about thirty minutes."

Ending the call, Oliveah smiled as she pulled on her sweater.

"Right. This is what you want to do Oliveah. You're going to be helping someone in the moment. You've got this" she spoke confidently as she stood back from her cracked mirror.

"Hmm, perhaps a little more professional looking" she spoke out loud as she pulled off her sweater and began hunting for dress pants.

…

 _Port Haven Psychiatric Hospital, Baltimore MD…_

"Right now I'm commuting from D.C. and I stopped off in Wolf Trap Virginia to see Will Graham."

 _Graham._

 _The FBI Agent that discovered Garret Jacob Hobbs as the Minnesota Shriek. The agent that shot him to death, just barely saving his teenage daughter._

"Will is, well, he thinks differently than everyone else. He is able to piece together elements that might not make sense to another person, or elements that a person just might not think to include. If Will Graham had not been assigned to stopping Garret Jacob Hobbs, then I think Jack Crawford would be still pinning up pictures on the corkboard"

"I've never met Will Graham" Oliveah spoke as Alana slowed the car down to take a left turn.

"Working with me on Abigail's case you will meet him and Dr. Lecter as well."

"First year Psychology at McGill in Montreal required us to read Dr. Hannibal Lecter's paper on Evolutionary Origins of Social Exclusions" Oliveah offered as a Victorian style building starting to appear among an attractive setting of trees.

"I'm sure he'd be pleased to know that. His work is among the best ever published in the field. Perhaps he'd make a valuable resource for you" Bloom replied as she made a final turn towards the rear side of the hospital.

Driving up the gravel road Oliveah took note that all of the patients on the grounds were female and in various states of dress.

"Abigail was brought here mostly for the privacy and seclusion" Blooms voice broke out as Oliveah nodded her head.

"Does she remember what happened?" Oliveah questioned as Bloom threw the Hybrid into park.

"The nurses say no, but does a patient ever really tell the nurse everything that is wrong?"

 _True point_ Oliveah noted as she pushed open her door and took in a breath of cool morning air.

"I have a few bags in the trunk if you want to help me take them inside. They're for Abigail."

Scribbling her name in the guest book, Oliveah took up a single shopping bag and proceeded to follow Dr. Bloom up a set of wooden stairs to the second floor of the Victorian styled building. Walking down the hardwood floor hallway, Oliveah kept her distance as Bloom strode confidently towards the end of the corridor and stopped at the final door on the right.

Watching Bloom give a quick knock on the wooden door, Oliveah followed her inside the room and set eyes on a small body sitting up in bed flipping through a book.

"Hi, I'm Alana Bloom."

"Are you a doctor?"

"Not medicine, I'm a psychiatrist. Oliveah you can just set that bag down here"

Moving towards Abigail, Oliveah gave a small smile as the young brown haired girl caught her eye.

"I'm guessing you're not a doctor either?"

Setting the department store bag down with the other's Oliveah took a step back from the side table and shook her head.

"No, I'm a Master's student at Johns Hopkins, I'm assisting Dr. Bloom with…"

Cocking her head, Abigail swallowed hard as she interrupted.

"Great, so I'm already becoming textbook material for study."

 _Shit._

 _Come on Oliveah you knew this was a possible reaction._

"I'm not here to study _you_ Abigail, I'm here to look at the big picture and we are here to help you get through all this."

Getting no reaction from Abigail, Oliveah took a step to stand just behind Dr. Bloom as she settled down in a bedside chair.

"I asked the nurses if my parents were dead, and they didn't tell me, they said that I had to wait for you."

Hearing the unevenness in Abigail's voice, Oliveah bit the inside of her cheek as she had a brief flashback of her own teenage years…

 _(Flashback)_

" _You're fourteen years old; you have no living relatives in the province of Ontario, so we will be looking elsewhere for a relative that can take you. If we can't find one, you will become a ward of Children's Aid…_

"I'm sorry you had to wait."

The room fell silent as Abigail fidgeted.

"I know their dead."

 _My parents are dead too Abigail. We appear to be very similar in nature._

"The nurses said you didn't remember" Bloom's voice broke out as Oliveah studied Abigail's face.

"I remember, I just didn't want to talk to them about it."

 _Her behavior may come across as odd and conflicting, but damn is she ever trying to be brave_ Oliveah noted to herself as Bloom sat still in front of her.

"I want to sell the house. It's mine now I guess so I can use the money for college; maybe get an apartment in town."

Hearing a slumping sound coming from beside the bed, Abigail glanced down to see one of the larger bags turn over on its side.

"What are all those?"

Gesturing towards the bags slumped together against the bedside table; Abigail twisted to peer into the bags, moving a finger through the tissue wrappings for a peak.

"I brought you some clothes. I guessed your size…"

" _You_ picked out the clothes?

Hearing the slight skepticism in her voice, Oliveah cleared her throat.

"I'm sure there are no Hello Kitty t-shirts or reindeer sweaters in the bags."

Catching Abigail's eyes, Oliveah caught the slight humor that washed over before going back into hiding.

"I brought you some music as well."

" _Your_ music?"

 _Well Dr. Bloom doesn't look the sort who listens to Gordon Lightfoot or Paul Anka so I think you're safe_

Catching the humor, Dr. Bloom smiled as she tried to justify the abnormal number of gift cards that were crammed into two white office envelopes. Slipping them back into the department store bag, she straightened her back against the hard chair.

"Probably says something about you if you don't redeem a gift card" Abigail offered as she began flipping through her book once more before looking to Oliveah.

"You said you weren't a doctor but you can come back with her while I am here."

Nodding her head in thanks, Oliveah stepped back to allow Bloom some room to maneuver the chair back to the far side of the east wall.

"I'm Abigail Hobbs by the way."

Hearing the young girl's introduction, Oliveah realized that she had neglected to give her own name in conversation.

 _Jesus Adler, a great professional start_

"My name is Oliveah Adler" she offered, watching as Abigail set aside her book and held out her hand for a shake.

 _Interesting_

"How old are you?"

Shaking Abigail's cold hand, Oliveah smiled as Bloom watched with curiosity.

"I'm twenty three" she replied as Abigail softened her voice.

"Next time, you pick out the clothes and music."

…

"Interesting to see that Abigail Hobbs took to you so quickly" Alana Bloom spoke as Oliveah pulled close her door.

"Hmmm, I had a feeling she might. I'm near her age and not a medical professional. I'm just a normal, young woman in college. I'm the person she was suppose to be" Oliveah offered as Bloom's mobile phone began to ring.

"Hello? Yes, I just finished with Abigail at the hospital. Okay. Yes, this afternoon is fine." Ending the call, Oliveah stared out the windshield as Alana tucked her phone back in her coat pocket.

"That was Jack Crawford, head of the Behavioral Science Unit at the FBI Academy. He is requesting a meeting this afternoon concerning first reactions in speaking with Abigail."

"He wants to know if she remembers what happened to her?" Oliveah asked as Alana put the car into gear.

"More like, he wants to know if I think she was an accomplice in her father's killing."

 _That is a very real possibility_ Oliveah thought as Bloom started speaking once more.

"Can I also offer you one piece of advice that should come as a reminder to you from your early placements Oliveah?"

Turning her head to look at Bloom, Oliveah pursed her lips.

"I believe Abigail sees you as a sort of friend on the outside, don't be her friend."

…

 _5:31pm, Jack Crawford's Office, FBI Academy, Quantico VA…_

 _An accomplice in her father's killing_

The words had stuck with her ever since Bloom had spoken back in the parking lot of Port Haven that morning.

 _If Abigail Hobbs had been an accomplice, it would have been ensure her own survival. She would have been scared to report her father, and must have believed that going off to College would have been her paid ticket to freedom_ Oliveah thought as she walked down the corridor with Dr. Bloom.

Walking down the corridor, Oliveah tried to straighten her black blazer and narrowly avoided colliding with a group of FBI trainees dressed in their navy top khaki bottom uniforms.

Future federal law enforcement men and women scattered about the wide corridor and bodies began to thin out as they approached a suite of offices.

"This is it."

Stepping into the cool office, Oliveah's eyes were immediately drawn to the numerous glass framed diplomas and degrees that littered the back wall. Lowering her eyes, she focused on an older black man dressed in a suit that appeared to be greatly agitated, taping his fingertips against the wooden desk.

"Jack, I didn't know everyone else would be here" Alana's voice broke out as Oliveah's eyes fell upon two men that were seated in cushioned chairs in front of the desk.

"I called them both in after Freddie Lounds decided to directly quote Will Graham's afternoon advice" Crawford spat as his eyes fell onto Oliveah.

"Dr. Bloom, who is this?"

Feeling all eyes in the room turning onto her, Oliveah folded her hands across her front and felt her face flush slightly.

"Jack, I mentioned to you that I was going to hire an Assistant from the department to help me and this is Oliveah Adler. She is a second year Masters student and she is helping me with Abigail Hobbs. She was with me this morning for our first meeting."

Tuning out Dr. Bloom, Oliveah moved her eyes onto the man seated on the far right of the room. He was youngish with floppy brown hair and scruff.

 _He looks worn out_ she thought as she moved her eyes to the man seated beside him.

Dressed in an impeccable checkered style suit, he was the complete opposite in every way of whom she was sure was Will Graham.

 _Killing a fellow human being really takes a toll on some people_ she noted as Hannibal Lecter proceeded to flick his fingers against his cheek in an almost annoyed tell.

 _Dr. Lecter I would presume_

"Well good. Have a seat then" Crawford spoke in a bored tone as Oliveah moved to Bloom's side and took up an empty chair.

Taking in a deep breath, Oliveah wondered if she should take out her notepad and pen but immediately trashed that idea as the head of the Behaviorial Science Unit began to growl.

"It isn't very smart to piss off a guy who thinks about killing for a living. You know what else isn't very smart? You were there with him."

Swallowing hard, Oliveah remained still as Agent Crawford focused his eyes hard on Dr. Lecter.

Shifting her eyes onto Will Graham, she watched as he shifted his weight in the chair and tucked his chin into his chest.

"I trust Will to speak for himself" Lecter spoke in an elegant accent as he continued to flick his fingers against his cheek.

"I'm just happy the story wasn't about Abigail Hobbs" Bloom added as Crawford steered his glare in her direction.

"Well then it's a victory."

The room felt cold as no one said a word for nearly a full minute.

"Freddie Lounds now knows that she can rile up the investigation and gain hits on her Tattle Crime garbage site. If any of you ever comes into contact with her again, I'm going to tell you all right now to watch your damn mouths. Dr. Bloom and Miss. Adler, you two met with Abigail Hobbs this morning, tell me, how did she react with the news about her father?"

Crossing her legs, Alana looked to Oliveah and silently acknowledged that she would take lead.

"She was calm."

"Calm? If I had just woken up out of a coma and someone told me that my parents were dead, calm would be the furthest emotion from my mind" Crawford spoke, looking to Oliveah.

"And what did you take away from your meeting Miss. Adler?"

Feeling all eyes on her once more, Oliveah cleared her throat of nerves.

"Bravery and a weak determination to move on. She had mentioned wanting to sell her parent's home and already had thoughts as to how to move on, an apartment, the possibility of college" she spoke, moving her eyes around the group before fleetingly holding gaze with Dr. Lecter.

"She knows what happened to her, and I think she knows more about her father's crimes than she wants to admit" Oliveah finished as her eyes met Dr. Lecter's once more.

 _He looks so unamused; almost bored with my observations._

"Dr. Bloom, in your professional opinion, do you think Abigail Hobbs knew exactly what her father was doing?"

"It's way too early to tell Jack."

"Abigail Hobbs spoke of the possibility of returning to her home in Minnesota. She has no family and spoke about nightmares. I suggest that by returning home, she may be able to face and confront some of her fears." Lecter broke out as Alana interrupted.

"What Abigail wants and what she needs are two different things!"

Hearing Alana's voice rise, Oliveah felt her own personal experience starting to surface.

"Anyone who has ever lost a close family member in horrific circumstances should have to face their fears as early as possible."

The room went completely silent as Oliveah felt all eyes on her face once more.

"Therefore I am going to choose the opinion, that best serves my agenda" Crawford decided as all eyes but one curious pair of dark browns continued to linger on her face.

Closing the lid to his laptop, Jack Crawford rose to his feet just as Bloom leaned close to Oliveah.

"Congratulations, you made it through your first "talk" with Agent Crawford."

"Lucky me" Oliveah muttered just as Will Graham rose to his feet and fixed his eyes on her.

"Mr. Graham, it's nice to meet you" she spoke, holding out her hand as he simply stared at it. Taking it lightly in his own, he narrowed his eyes and spoke.

"Perhaps the student would do well to skip on back to school. The real world is ugly and very different from the classroom setting of prestigious Johns Hopkins."

Feeling him drop her hand, Oliveah simply stared at him as he straightened the collars of his grey suit jacket and exited out of the office without another word.

"Oliveah?"

Hearing her name, she turned as Alana held a clipboard against her chest.

"I apologize, but I am going to be about an hour here finishing up some paperwork unrelated to Abigail Hobbs before I can drop you back in Baltimore. There is a cafeteria on the first floor…"

"If you'd like Alana, Miss. Adler can accompany me back to Baltimore and save you the extra hour drive? That is, if she is comfortable with the arrangement?"

Turning around, Oliveah stepped slightly right as she noticed Dr. Lecter standing silently behind her.

 _Two hours in the company of one of the most revered Psychiatrists in America who appeared to be bored with my observations?_ Oliveah thought sullenly as she nodded her head in approval.

"Um, I don't have any objections."

 _I'm so tired; I don't care how I get home and if we are going to Minnesota in the morning then I need all the sleep I can get._

"I'd appreciate that Hannibal thank you. Oliveah I will see you at the university and we will go from there to Port Haven in the morning" Bloom ended as she turned back to Jack Crawford.

Turning around, Oliveah found Dr. Lecter waiting at the office door holding it open.

"Ladies first."

Following Dr. Lecter out of the FBI Academy, Oliveah kept her distance as the tall black peacoated man in front of her pulled open the final door leading to the parking lots.

"The Bentley Miss. Adler" Lecter's accented voice broke out at her side as she felt his arm slightly brush her shoulder in direction.

 _The Bentley? I know nothing about cars and the good Doctor drives a Bentley?_

Approaching the expensive looking car, Oliveah shifted as Lecter reached past her and pulled open the door.

Sinking into the plush cream leather seat, Oliveah kept her hands in her lap and thanked god it hadn't been raining to track in mud. She would have never forgiven herself.

Settling in the driver's seat, Dr. Lecter started the engine and shifted into gear.

The car was as smooth as silk.

Driving in silence, Lecter turned onto the I-95 N and started to speed up into the heavy evening traffic. Clearing his throat, he glanced at Oliveah's profile and took note of a slight scar against her chin.

"We have an hour and a half drive ahead of us Miss. Adler, what would you like to discuss?"

…

 **Thanks to NadiixD for subscribing to my story, and to Guest for leaving my first review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything related to Hannibal, either thru television, or written books. Everything belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 3**

 **Song(s): Nocturne Op.9 No. 2 (Frederic Chopin), Walk On Water (Diane Birch)**

Interlacing her fingers in her lap, Oliveah took in a deep breath.

"I don't think Will Graham wants to have me around."

Driving with one hand on the wheel, Hannibal rubbed his thumb against his chin.

"Will Graham is a man whose mind borders on disassociation to other people. Friend's I expect do not come easily, nor professional co-workers" he offered as Oliveah chuckled.

"I'm the hired help Dr. Lecter, in the old days I would have been behind the scenes not with the grownups at the party" she replied, looking out her passenger side window to the fading sunset. In less than twenty minutes, darkness would prevail.

"You do not have faith in your learned abilities."

"Will Graham thought it would, and I quote "be better for me to skip on back to school as the world is an ugly place" Oliveah sneered as she quoted Graham's earlier words with her fingers.

Clearing his throat, Hannibal quickly checked his review mirror before giving a look to his passenger.

"Not only is the world an ugly place per say, but it is also very unfair, at times cruel, and full of monsters."

"Monsters under the bed do not scare me Dr. Lecter" Oliveah challenged

 _Ah, but not all monsters stay under the bed Miss. Adler…_ Hannibal thought as light rain drops began to fall on the windshield. Switching on the wiper blades, the car lapsed in silence as the raindrops began to fall more heavily.

"May I ask what brought you to study at Hopkins Miss. Adler?"

Hearing the Doctor's question, Oliveah shifted in her seat and removed her blazer. Folding it over her lap like a blanket, she watched as Hannibal reached his fingers out and turned on the heat without question.

"The usual reasons I guess. A world class school, employment opportunities, bragging rights. There was nothing to keep me back in Canada after I was finished at McGill" she spoke as Hannibal's ears perked up.

"You are Canadian, but not from La Belle Province" Lecter accented with French, as Oliveah gave him a look.

"I was born in Toronto, but I consider Montreal home. Have you ever been to Quebec?" she questioned, catching the Doctor moistening his lips.

"Not since I was a very young man" he replied, lowering his chin into his chest as his excellent memory took him back to a tiny town in rural Quebec twenty-six years ago…

" _I've come to collect a head."_

"You may be thrilled to know that in my first year Psychology class at McGill, one of your publications was a required reading on the syllabus."

Breaking his thought, Lecter continued to stare out the windshield as Oliveah spoke.

"I am honored. Which publication was it?"

"Evolutionary Origins of Social Exclusions."

"Ah yes. Exclusion to rights, opportunities, and resources from one privileged group to the more unfortunate. Dr. Bloom tells me that your Master's thesis on the ever questionable Nature vs Nurture debate is quick interesting"

 _Dr. Bloom has mentioned my writing to Dr. Hannibal Lecter? World famous Psychiatrist.?_

"My thesis has been neglected as of late. I hope to get back to it later this week" Oliveah replied as Dr. Lecter remained silent.

Feeling the smoothness of the leather seat, she rubbed her fingers against the stitching as the car lapsed back into silence, though not uncomfortable.

"This may be a personal question Sir, but can I ask where _you_ are from Dr. Lecter? I can't place your accent."

Undoing the top buttons of his peacoat, Lecter remained silent as the rain pelted down on the windshield.

"I was born in Lithuania and raised in France."

It was all he offered as Oliveah yawned, covering her mouth.

"Sorry."

"I would not be offended if you slept Miss. Adler. You had a full day with Dr. Bloom and it will continue on to tomorrow."

Nodding her head, Oliveah rested her head back against the headrest and closed her eyes just as soft musical notes touched her ears.

"Hmm, a lullaby to put me to sleep Dr. Lecter?" she whispered, slipping into unconsciousness as Lecter drummed his fingers to the piano notes

"Do you have trouble sleeping Miss. Adler?" he questioned in a voice too low for her to hear.

Staring straight out of the windshield, Lecter tuned into the soft breathing of his passenger and found it almost as comforting as the Chopin notes that warmed the car.

…

Parking the Bentley curbside of Clinton Street right outside a blue row house, Hannibal glanced out the passenger window as he took in the state of the neighborhood area.

 _Suitable for a student of this modern age_ he noted as he removed the keys out of the ignition, his ears picking up muttering from the still body in the seat next to him.

"It's just me, myself, and I. Always will be…it's my fault. All my fault…"

Watching his passenger's lips moving, Hannibal reached out and lightly touched the fingertips of his hand against Oliveah's exposed wrist.

Throwing her eyes open wide, Oliveah sat upright and sucked in a deep breath.

"Where? How did you know where I lived?" she questioned looking out of the passenger window with tired and confused eyes.

"You will forgive me Miss. Adler, but I checked your driver's license while you were asleep for your home address."

Looking down to her brown purse, Oliveah found it closed and stared at Dr. Lecter.

"You could have woken me up Dr. Lecter."

Hearing her annoyance, Hannibal fixed his eyes on her chin with interest.

"Your tone of voice suggests that you don't trust me Miss. Adler" Lecter offered as Oliveah folded up her blazer into a small ball.

"I've never met you before Dr. Lecter. If you weren't a highly regarded professional I would never have accepted a nearly two hour ride home in the dark. You could be a closeted serial killer for all I know" Oliveah added as she grabbed her purse.

"Thank you for the ride home Dr. Lecter, I can let myself out."

Throwing open the door to the Bentley, Oliveah quickly checked for traffic in the street before letting the door slam.

Striding across the empty street, Oliveah could feel eyes watching her back as she climbed up the steps of the blue townhouse. Setting her house keys down lightly on the wooden hutch in the foyer, she peered out the dark window and watched as Dr. Lecter drove away into the night.

 _A shower and then sleep._

Moving through the dark house, Oliveah kept her hand on the wall to guide her way as she rounded her bedroom. The hibernation light of her laptop afforded the only light in the room as she grabbed her sleep shorts and black tank top off the end of her bed before heading across the hallway to the bathroom.

She wasn't even sure if her housemate and his boyfriend were home, but at that moment she had no desire to strike up a conversation.

Leaving the lights off in the bathroom, she half closed the door and pulled back the bathroom curtain to let in the eerie glow of the alley lamp. Feeling the warmth of the steam enclosing the small room as the hot water ran steady, she slowly stripped off her clothing and tossed it into a ball on the floor.

Running her finger along the mouth of her glass of water, she dipped a single fingertip into the liquid and sucked it dry as she opened the lid of her laptop. Bringing up Good Search, Oliveah began to type the first of her curiosities.

 **Garret Jacob Hobbs**

She had read in the Baltimore Sun and the New York Times the day after the shooting details of what had happened inside the house.

Growing up with that man as her father meant that every day Abigail must have treaded on breadcrumbs. Or perhaps, she really had had no idea who he father really was or what he was.

"Did you know Abigail?" she wondered out loud as she saw an article linked to the Tattle Crime website.

"No thank you gossip."

Emptying her glass, Oliveah moved her finger over to power off when her mind flashed to Dr. Lecter's blank face as he stared at her while she ripped him a new one in his expensive Bentley.

"Stupid. Really fucking stupid Oliveah."

Running fingers through her damp hair, she hovered a finger over the keyboard and began to type…

 **Dr. Hannibal Lecter Psychiatrist Baltimore Maryland**

There were no social media pages or even a business website dedicated to the European Doctor. The most recent article she came across with his name had to do with the Hobbs crime. He had been present with Will Graham and had been credited with saving Abigail's life using his previous medical skills.

"And here I was tonight calling him a down and out creep" she moaned into her hand as she closed the browser. Closing the lid of her laptop, Oliveah exhaled sharply as she took note of the late hour and sighed. In less than six hours she would be accompanying Dr. Bloom back to Port Haven to pick up Abigail and return her home.

To the family home that had nearly claimed her life.

…

 _6:43am, Port Haven Psychiatric Hospital, Baltimore. MD_

Standing beside Dr. Bloom's blue hybrid, Oliveah stared into the trees that surrounded the hospital grounds and breathed in the fresh air.

Fall was quickly becoming apparent not just in the air, but everywhere one looked. The leaves on the trees had rapidly started to change color from green to red and yellow mixes. The geese from Canada had already started their migration down south.

Watching a black squirrel scamper across the lawn and up a birch tree, Oliveah's ears heard the tires of an approaching vehicle and turning around she observed the car settling into park.

Watching a grey jacketed figure exiting out of the passenger side of the SUV, she muttered something intangible as she recognized Will Graham. Rounding the end of the SUV, Oliveah's eyes fell upon the tall figure of Dr. Hannibal Lecter and she felt the apology riding on her tongue.

 _Here we go, apologize and just hope that he won't mention her unprofessional attitude to Bloom_

Making her way towards the front of the hospital, her eyes caught Dr. Lecter's as he stood on the top stone step with Will Graham.

"Ms. Adler, how nice to see you again."

Nodding her head, Oliveah folded her arms behind her back and took in a deep breath.

"Dr. Lecter, I would like to apologize for last night. I was tired, and yesterday was a very full day."

"A very full first of many days" he replied staring down at her face.

"I am sorry that I verbally lashed out. You were ever the gentleman to drive me two hours home, and I am embarrassed that I said really stupid things."

Keeping his eyes focused on Oliveah's lips, Hannibal accepted her apology.

"I accept your apology Ms. Adler and I hope that in time, you feel that you can trust me" he replied as Will Graham shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't want to rush anybody, but our plane leaves for Minnesota in less than an hour" he urged as the front doors open to reveal Dr. Bloom with her arm around Abigail's shoulder. Walking silently down the stone steps, Abigail looked to Oliveah and blinked quickly.

"You're coming with us?"

"If you're not comfortable with that, I don't have to" Oliveah offered as she felt her cheeks flush.

 _Why in the hell would you be invited? You're not a professional, what would you have to offer"_

"No, I want you to come. I was hoping you would be here, I just, feel like I can talk to you" Abigail replied as Hannibal fixed a curious eye on Oliveah.

"Then I will be there for you."

…

 _Bloomington, Minnesota…_

Turning left and passing through a set of gates up a paved driveway, Oliveah focused her gaze into the review mirror front and centre just as Hannibal brought his eyes up to meet hers.

To her left, Oliveah felt Abigail fidgeting against her ribs and as she looked over, she caught sight of Abigail's neck.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to retie my scarf" Abigail blushed, nervously as her fingers fumbled around her loose dark hair.

"I can hold your hair up so you can tie" Oliveah spoke softly as Abigail nodded her head. Watching her wrap the fabric of her scarf around her thin neck, she tucked up Abigail's loose hair in her fist as she felt her body finally coming to rest beside her.

"Is there going to be police at my house?"

Raising his eyes, Hannibal shook his head.

"There is no reason to have them around."

Sitting in silence, Oliveah felt the car coming to a slow roll as Graham in the passenger seat threw his door open before the vehicle had come to a complete stop.

Sliding over the warm seat vacated by Dr. Bloom, Oliveah slammed her door shut just as her eyes fell onto large, spray painted letters that spanned across the entire garage door…

 **CANNIBALS**

 _Jesus…_

Following behind Dr. Bloom up the driveway, Oliveah's eyes watched as Abigail walked with her head slightly down towards the front stoop of the house.

"Is this where my mom died?" Abigail questioned as she folded her hands across her front.

Keeping back, Oliveah watched as Graham came to stand on the stone stoop.

Heading into the house, they rounded the kitchen as evidence boxes littered nearly every counter and table top.

"If you ever want to go, all you have to say the word and we will go" Bloom's voice broke out as Abigail cut her off.

"Go where Dr. Bloom? This is the only home I've ever had. I am home."

Touching the plain white backs of photographs pinned on the fridge door; Abigail turned around and focused on the kitchen floor.

"Is that where all my blood was?"

"Yes."

Staring down at the spotless floor, Abigail licked her lips.

"I remember your face Mr. Graham. I think I'll always remember your face" Abigail breathed as Will looked down to his feet as if ashamed.

"The attacks on you and your mother were different; they were desperate. Your dad knew he was almost out of time. Someone told him we were coming."

 _Another killer called that morning? Christ, there are only about fifty active serial killers in all of the United States and two curiously targeted this very house. Abigail I'm so sorry._ Folding her hands in front of her, Oliveah watched as Abigail seemed taken aback by Graham's words.

"You may have been contacted by another killer."

Feeling her hands tremble, Abigail moved to the countertop and drummed her fingers nervously.

"He is still out there…Do you think he will be watching me? Do you think he is watching us right now?" she rambled as Dr. Bloom touched her arm.

"You will stay at Port Haven until further notice and that has not been released to the press. You will be safe there, and the police are only a phone call away" Dr. Bloom assured as Abigail stood up tall.

"I think I need to sit down."

Moving into the living room, Oliveah watched as Bloom took a seat right next to Abigail.

"We brought you home Abigail to put your mind at rest with what happened here to you. But we also need you to think if there was anything your father may have told you, or showed you that would give us a clue to where the other bodies are."

Hearing Bloom's words, Abigail shook her head.

"You're not going to find those girls you know. My father was a perfectionist. Nothing went to waste. Nothing."

Watching as Dr. Lecter hauled two evidence boxes from the kitchen, she stepped aside as he sat them down in front of Abigail.

Flipping through handfuls of loose photographs, Abigail appeared almost bored as she dumped them all back in the evidence box with irritation.

"My father had a cabin, I can show you tomorrow if you think you might find something…"

Hearing footsteps coming down the hallway, Oliveah threw her eyes onto Will Graham just as a dark haired girl rounded the corner.

"Abigail, there's someone here."

"Hi Abigail."

…

Watching the two young girls walking out into the backyard, Oliveah trained her eyes on Melissa's back as Dr. Bloom's voice broke in.

"I still don't think Abigail is completely innocent of her father's crimes. I just can't shake it."

"Her confidence in her father's ability to mask and hide the remnants of bodies has me wondering if she didn't inadvertently stumble upon her father's killings" Oliveah noted as Dr. Lecter leaned against the far cupboard with his arms crossed over his chest.

"There is no question that she knows more than she thinks" Bloom added as Lecter remained silent.

"Hannibal? What do you think?"

Bringing her eyes to rest on the doctors face, Oliveah could almost feel the inner wrestling of coming out and saying yes. Yes, Abigail Hobbs knew what was going on."

"I think it's still too soon to make life altering assumptions that would greatly impact her life."

" **HEY PISS OFF!"**

Hearing a loud shout, Oliveah turned her eyes back to the backyard and caught sight of a third person dressed in jeans.

"What the hell, there's a man outside!" she exclaimed as Lecter quickly left the kitchen. Watching Marissa hurling stones at the man, Oliveah watched as the individual quickly ducked behind a gathering of trees and scurried off into the forest.

"Maybe there should be police here Dr. Bloom."

…

 _Northwood Inn, Bloomington, Minnesota…_

"I won't ever have to come back to Minnesota after this, will I?" Abigail questioned as Oliveah tied the laces to her Dr. Martin boots.

"If you don't want to come back here, then you don't have to" Oliveah replied as Abigail flopped back down on the single bed against the window.

"I mean there is nothing left for me here. I have no family, and hell, besides Marissa, I have no friends that will want to see me" she pouted, staring up at the cork ceiling.

 _Just like me_

"You know, I use to volunteer on a crisis line for women and one of the grounding techniques we suggested to get through a moment of crisis was to listen to music" Oliveah spoke as Abigail leaned back against the headboard of the bed.

"I don't have any music to listen to" Abigail sulked as Oliveah routed around in her backpack.

"I listen to music on my phone. Here"

Offering out her Blackberry, Oliveah watched as Abigail took it lightly in her hand.

"I have earbuds too."

Watching Abigail swipe her finger through the mounds of songs for something to her liking, Oliveah grabbed her grey Johns Hopkins pullover hoodie and felt a presence beside her as Abigail look out a single earbud from her ear.

"I'm going to have a shower" Dr. Bloom spoke as she held up her travel cosmetics bag.

Watching the doctor closing the bathroom door, Oliveah grabbed the ice bucket and headed out of the motel room, firmly closing the door behind her.

Making her way down the lit row of sectioned motel rooms, she hummed the latest tune from a Glass Animals song she had heard from a television commercial. Spying the ice cooler just off the parking lot, Oliveah nearly fling the ice bucket into the adjacent field as two large tabby cats tore out from the hedge in front of her.

"Fucking cats!" she spat just as the scuffling noise of shoes sounded off from behind her.

Ignoring the ice bucket, she slowly turned around and spied a figure standing still.

"Are you following me?"

Hearing no response to her question, Oliveah picked up her ice bucket and slowly approached the figure who made no movement.

 _Okay, there is no such thing as ghosts_

"Mr. Graham?"

Coming to stand in front of Will Graham, Oliveah took note that he was shirtless and dressed in nothing more than a pair of light grey sleeping shorts.

"Will?"

Repeating his name, Oliveah reached out and touched his arm before straightening up.

"Will your drenched in sweat, can you hear me?"

Taking his hand in hers, Oliveah watched as he started to lower himself down to sit on the gravel awkwardly.

" **WILLIAM!"**

Shouting his name loudly, Oliveah pulled off her sweatshirt and draped it around his sweaty naked shoulders. Throwing her hand up against his forehead she reached in her back pant pocket for her phone.

"Shit, Abigail…."

"Will, you're going into shock. I'm going to get Dr. Lecter. Keep my sweater around your shoulders" she breathed, taking off at a running pace towards the motel. Rounding the corner post of the east rooms, Oliveah felt sheering pain against her upper arm as she collided in the dark with something unseen.

Running past Graham's open room door, she slammed her fist against Hannibal Lecter's door and fleetingly considered kicking it down.

Pulling open the door wide, his surprised eyes fell onto Oliveah's face before taking in the sight of her bare shoulders and white tank top.

"Miss. Adler?"

"Will is going into shock, he is at the end of the drive by the ice machine, please…" she breathed hurriedly as she watched Lecter retreat back into the room. Emerging seconds later with a black bag, he slammed the door behind him and followed Oliveah down the soft lit corridor.

"Will?"

Hearing his name, Graham raised his tired eyes up and focused on Lecter's chest.

"Will can you hear me?"

Nodding his head slowly, Will looked to Oliveah and slipped off her sweater from around his shoulders.

"Uh, thanks."

"Follow my finger Will. Do you remember leaving your room this evening?"

"I was coming out for ice, and I felt someone behind me, he was sweating. I would have called but my phone is with Abigail" Oliveah spoke as Lecter checked Will's pulse.

"You need some attention as well Miss. Adler" Lecter spoke as Oliveah turned in his direction.

"I'm fine."

Letting go of Will's wrist, Hannibal reached his fingers out and gripped her elbow firmly raising her arm up. It was only then that she felt warm liquid streaming down her arm.

"Oh."

"Keep your arm elevated" Lecter instructed as he stood up. Helping Will to his feet, they walked past Will's room and into Lecter's.

"Have a seat Will. I'm going to give you something to sleep in a moment" Lecter spoke as he motioned for Oliveah to head into the washroom.

Flipping on the light, Oliveah watched as Hannibal opened up his doctor's bag.

Taking out a needle, thread, cotton balls, and antiseptic liquid, Lecter pointed to the closed toilet seat as he took a seat on the edge of the white tub. Rolling up the sleeves of his white dress shirt, Oliveah caught sight of the gash running the length of her upper arm in the mirror.

"God, look at that."

"Sit down before you bleed all over the basin."

Sitting down in front of Lecter, she focused her eyes on his fingers as he threaded the needle.

"Blood does not make you nauseas?"

Shaking her head, she held her breath at the light touch of Lecter's long fingertips against her skin.

"I'm going to numb your upper arm before I sew."

Watching the head of the needle disappearing into her skin, Oliveah followed his fingers as he expertly began to sew her skin back together.

"Dr. Bloom mentioned that you were once a Medical Doctor" Oliveah spoke, breaking the silence as Lecter pulled the needle towards him.

"I was once a practicing surgeon in my early years" he replied, never taking his eyes off his work.

"Why did you choose to become a psychiatrist?"

Tying the thread closed, Hannibal snipped the needle free as he ran his finger along the edge of the cut almost admiring his work.

"I killed a patient."

Hearing his honest reply, Oliveah closed her mouth as Hannibal wrapped gauze to cover and secure.

"Your upper arm will be numb for a while, keep it dry and I will apply clean gauze in the morning."

It was all he spoke as he stood to his feet.

Nodding her head in silent thanks, Oliveah ducked out of the washroom and without further word left the motel room carrying her sweater.

Rubbing his hands together, the doctor took sight of Oliveah's blood that was starting to dry on the outside of his right hand. Bringing his hand up, Lecter dragged his tongue over the blood and closed his eyes.

"I will give you a sleeping aid Will, something to make you pass the night away" Hannibal whispered, turning on the faucets and running his hands slowly through the warm water watching the color turning to a light rose.

…

Driving through heavy forest, the sun had refused to break through the clouds as the dampness of the fall air fell onto everything.

Exiting out of the SUV, Oliveah felt a strong hand on her shoulder holder her back as Will Graham stood behind her.

"Oliveah, I uh…I just wanted to say thank you for last night."

It was all he said as he gave her shoulder a light squeeze before moving past towards the police cautioned off front door of the wooden cabin belonging to Hobbs.

 _Well you're welcome Mr. Graham_ Oliveah thought as she watched him disappear into the cabin. Following suit, she stepped aside a uniformed officer who gave her a nod and followed Graham'steps.

"He cleaned everything. I thought he was afraid of germs, but I guess he was afraid of getting caught" Abigail spoke with a shaky voice as Will stood beside her.

"No one else ever came here? You're sure of that?"

"I think I was the only person other than my mom that this place existed. I mean, he made everything we had by himself glue, butter. My father was not big on buying from town."

"No part went to waste, otherwise it was murder" she whispered repeatedly before spinning around on her heel with wide eyes.

"He was feeding them to us, wasn't he?"

"It's very likely" Lecter confirmed as Oliveah felt her stomach lurch.

 _Cannibalism, eating human flesh. What would that do to a person over time? Disease…._

Hearing Abigail's dry heaves as she raced off into a dark corner to throw up, Oliveah smelt the mildew that lurked in the cabin.

 _This was not one of those Cabins you came to for summer holidays_

Emerging from the dark corner, Abigail wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt as she turned to face her group of defenders.

"He told me he had to kill those girl's so he wouldn't have to kill me. If I had just let him kill me they would all be alive. They would be living, breathing, in college, having a life…"

Halting her words, Abigail caught her breath as she felt something dripping on her forehead. Reaching her finger up, she started to shake as the blood dripped off her finger.

"Oh my God."

Watching Will slowly mounting the steps to the cabin's second level, Oliveah kept her eyes firmly trained on the blood soaking into the boards above.

 _The blood is pooling in one spot, something is up there…_

 _Or someone._

Feeling a body rushing past her, clipping her injured arm, Oliveah swore as she watched Abigail race up the stairs followed by Bloom.

" **ABIGAIL!"**

Seconds later, screams filled the small cabin as Oliveah could only make out one word…

" **MARISSA!"**

…

Speeding down darkened street towards the Hobbs residence, Oliveah leaned her forehead against the window and had just closed her eyes when Dr. Bloom's voice broke out with irritation from the front seat.

"Shit, the Press."

Straining her head to see the lights and commotion between Dr. Lecter and Dr. Bloom, Abigail bit her lip as she touched her neck.

"I really wish we had a back entrance" she muttered as Oliveah gave her a weak smile.

"You're lucky its dark. It'll be easier to hide your face if you want?"

"How about hiding my entire life past and present…"Abigail offered as Hannibal slowly rounded the familiar driveway corner, taking caution to not deliberately hit the ladies and gentlemen of the press. Lowering her head, Abigail quickly brushed her long dark hair over her face as the incessant flashes of cameras banged up against the SUV panels and the darkened windows.

Driving up the gravel road, Oliveah took a look back out the window to see a solo uniformed police officer dragging a wooden barrier across the mouth of the drive as camera lights continued to flash.

 _Good luck with that buddy_

Throwing open her door, Oliveah found herself face to face with Dr. Lecter as he slowly turned around to move past the front bumper of the SUV when a shout broke out from the bottom of the drive.

Spinning around on her heel, Oliveah could only just make out a dark body racing towards the SUV, the flashing lights of the media cameras blurring the human face.

" **YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER!"**

Feeling a presence behind her, Oliveah watched as Dr. Lecter pushed past her and grabbed the hysterical woman by the arms.

" **WHY DID YOU COME BACK HERE?"**

Hearing the woman's screams as she rounded the bumper of the car and moved next to Abigail, Oliveah grabbed her hand as the young girl squeezed hard.

"I didn't kill her, oh my God…I didn't kill her" she repeated quickly as Oliveah felt the pain of Abigail's fingernails digging into her palm.

"It's okay Abigail" Oliveah whispered as Dr. Bloom put her arm around Abigail's shoulder and shuffled her off towards the dark house.

Standing alone, she watched as a uniformed officer pulled Mrs. Schurr away and back down the gravel road.

Feeling Dr. Lecter's hand on her own shoulder, Oliveah slowly walked by his side as they re-joined Dr. Bloom.

"Abigail?"

"Miss. Lounds? You're on the wrong side of the police line" Hannibal's voice broke out in surprise as a petite framed woman with a pile of ringlet red hair walked out into the dimly lit pathway.

"I've been covering the Minnesota Shriek long before you ever got involved" the woman spat as another officer roughly grabbed her arm and pushed her past.

"Does no one do their damn job around here?" Oliveah questioned as she quickly side stepped out of the officer's way.

"I want to help you tell your story" Lounds offered

"I want to talk to her."

"No, you really don't" Bloom interrupted as Lounds swung her head back around. Focusing her eyes hard on Oliveah, she smiled and ripped her arm out of the officer's hold.

"You give me an exclusive interview Miss. Adler and I'll guarantee it that you'll get paid enough money to cover your full tuition at Hopkins. You wouldn't have to worry about money."

Feeling her mouth fall open, Oliveah stared hard at the woman known as Freddie Lounds just as the officer grabbed her arm again.

"What a minute, how do you know who I am?" she questioned, finding herself following Lounds's footsteps, unaware of Dr. Lecter keeping close tabs behind.

"You're not the only one lurking in the shadows. And what kind of an investigative journalist would I be if I didn't take to finding out who are all Abigail Hobb's nearest and dearest defenders."

"Your website is pure shit Ms. Lounds, and in very poor taste and quality" Oliveah spat as Lounds smiled and tilted her head.

"You know Oliveah, you do have nice dark brown hair, shoulder length, and the color of your skin is unblemished and fair. I'd say if Garret Jacob Hobbs hadn't been shot eight times in cold blood by the very unstable and sickly minded Will Graham, you might've wanted to be very careful and not lurk around city streets alone."

Hearing the words coming out of Freddie Lounds's mouth, Oliveah took a hard step forward before feeling a strong hand slam down on her shoulder, pulling her back against a hard body.

"Ms. Lounds, your brand of outright bullying will not be tolerated and I have half a mind to press charges against you for trespassing and harassment" Lecter's growled from behind Oliveah as she felt his strong fingers dig into her shoulder blade.

Smiling, Lounds simply took a step towards the police barrier and held out her hands.

"I will be patiently waiting for your next move."

Watching the small woman disappear into the mould of media members and cameras, Oliveah turned around and started back up towards the house with Hannibal by her side.

"It'll take a lot more than "I happen to look like tempting irresistible bait for a serial killer to piss me off" she muttered, unaware of Dr. Lecter's small smile in the darkness.

…

Walking into the living room with two glasses of water, Oliveah sat them both down on the wooden coffee table and took in a deep breath.

"Where are Dr. Bloom and Dr. Lecter?" Abigail questioned as she hugged a pillow that had been sitting on the couch behind her.

"They are outside making a statement to the police about Freddie Lounds" Oliveah replied as Abigail looked up at her with wet eyes.

"Everyone who reads the newspapers are going to think I had something to do with Marissa's death, but she was my best friend. How in the hell do I change people's minds?" Abigail spoke softly as she started to cry into the pillow.

"Abigail, you and I both know you didn't kill her. You are not like your father. You are not a killer" Oliveah offered as she touched Abigail's shoulder.

"Um, can you ask Dr. Bloom to come inside please?"

Rubbing Abigail's shoulder, Oliveah nodded her head as she left the room for the front door. Striding down the dark pathway, Oliveah shifted her eyes to the ground as the camera flashes from the end of the driveway were starting to blind her.

"Dr. Bloom, Abigail wishes to see you inside the house."

Nodding her head, she moved past Oliveah as the uniformed officer began to speak in her direction.

"Miss? The doctors here tell me that you also spoke to Freddie Lounds this evening, can you tell me about your interaction?"

Looking to Hannibal, Oliveah watched him nod his head as he took a step backwards and walked towards the SUV.

"Um, yes, she spoke to me as the other police officer was escorting her back down the driveway" she spoke as the officer scribbled awkwardly in his small notebook.

"Did she know who you were?"

"She did. She said that it was her job as a journalist to find out about Abigail's protectors" she added, tasting the word journalist with disgust.

"I see. Do you have any concern that she may be stalking you or might continue to harass you?"

"I really don't know. This is the first time I've ever seen her. If she is with Tattle Crime then I doubt she will stop following us, me…whoever" Oliveah offered as she strained her eyes to find the body outline of Dr. Lecter around the SUV.

He was gone.

"Alright, well we have all your statements and…

" **OFFICER PETERS! GET IN HERE RIGHT AWAY!"**

Hearing the shouting from the house, Oliveah spun on her heel and ran towards the house as the uniformed officer behind her spoke quickly into his shoulder radio.

Rushing into the house, Oliveah felt a hand trying to grab her arm as she slapped it away with ease.

"Abigail?"

"She's here in the living room."

Turning around, her eyes fell onto the seated forms of Abigail and Dr. Bloom as Hannibal Lecter handed her another wet wash cloth. Holding it against her forehead, Dr. Bloom closed her eyes as Abigail sat perfectly still.

"What the hell happened?"

"Nicholas Boyle broke into the house and tried to attack Abigail. He must have come in behind me because the next thing I remember, Dr. Lecter was pressing a cold cloth against my head" Bloom spoke as Abigail kept her hands securely folded in her lap.

 _Something is off here_

Looking at Abigail, Oliveah studied her pale face as the young girl refused to look anywhere but forward. "He must have come into the house after I left, or he could have been hiding in here all along" she spoke as an officer entered the room behind her.

"Dr. Bloom we have an ambulance outside to check you and Miss. Hobbs out, if you'll come with us please."

Standing aside as Lecter helped Bloom up off the couch, Oliveah moved over to Abigail.

"Are you okay?"

Shifting her eyes up to Oliveah, Abigail offered a weak smile

"I'm fine" she whispered, throwing her eyes up on the retreating back of Hannibal Lecter which did not go unnoticed by Oliveah's curious eyes.

"I don't need the ambulance, but can you stay with me for a while?"

…

 _1:12am…_

Nearly stumbling through the front door of the townhouse, Oliveah allowed her bag to fall heavily on the hardwood floor of the foyer as a face appeared around the corner.

"Long day at the office?" Tyler questioned as he wrung a dish towel over his hands.

"You have no idea Tyler" Oliveah spoke as she stepped over the bag and rounded the corner and into the kitchen.

"I made homemade mac and cheese from scratch using sharp cheddar and swiss if you're hungry?"

Feeling her stomach turn, Oliveah sat down at the two seat wooden table and shook her head.

After seeing Marissa Schurr's nearly naked body hung like butcher's meat on a set of stag antlers, her appetite had gone right out of the window.

"I'll pass" she swallowed.

"So how was the cannibal house Did you find bones in the utensil drawer?"

Hearing her housemate's callous question, Oliveah raised her head that had been resting on her hand and stared hard.

"That was a real shitty question to ask Tyler. Abigail isn't a cannibal" Oliveah spat as her roommate folded his arms over his arms and leaned back against the fridge.

"Well, that's what Tattle Crime is reporting."

Roughly pushing out from the table, Oliveah ignored the loud screech as the chair legs dug into the floor.

"You honestly read that garbage? I've met Freddie Lounds and she is a real piece of work."

"She'd have to be to get all those pictures."

 _Right._

"Good night Tyler."

Hauling her tired ass up the stairs, Oliveah bypassed the washroom and pushed open her bedroom door. Leaving all the lights off, she shuffled towards her bed as she peeled off various piecing of clothing along the way. Pulling off her shirt, she winced as white gauze met her eyes.

Running her finger along the bottom of the gauze, her mind flashed back to Dr. Lecter's thin fingers expertly stitching her skin closed.

"Lucky for me he used to be a medical doctor" she muttered as she left the gauze where it was.

Slipping her naked body between the thin cool sheets, Oliveah gave a yawn as she stared up at the dark ceiling.

Tomorrow morning she could sleep in, but the afternoon required her to work late into the evening on her research thesis and for days after if she didn't want to get behind.

"Sleep tight Abigail" Oliveah whispered as she closed her eyes and absentmindedly rolled over onto her injured arm. Her final vision of Hannibal Lecter's eyes capturing hers in the SUV's review mirror.

…

 **Thanks to NadiixD,** **Keksmacherin, Esthealice17, Bandit32, NightWindAlchemist and Momorocks101ful** **for subscribing to my story, and to Guest, and** **Momorocks101ful** **for leaving reviews! Seriously, leaving reviews is like ammunition to write faster**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story every Saturday (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**

…

Guest: Thanks very much for your reviews. No, I am not a Psych major but I took the 101 course in Uni. I hope you continue to enjoy my story.

Momorocks101ful: Thanks for the review!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything related to Hannibal, either thru television, or written books. Everything belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 4**

 **Song(s): Lacrimosa (Mozart), Just Like Fire (Pink)**

 _Port Haven Psychiatric Hospital…_

"I can hide what happened to me, all I need is a scarf to pass."

Catching Abigail's reflection in the cracked mirror that sat in her private room, Oliveah took a seat on the edge of the bed as Dr. Bloom re-entered the room from the main office.

"A scarf is a stepping stone to hiding the trauma, but it's going to take more than that to properly re-integrate into society" Bloom spoke as Abigail lowered her head.

"The world is too full and busy for it to care about a certain person. In a few years time, no one will even take a second look at your face" Oliveah added as Abigail grabbed her jacket.

"I'm not normal. Not anymore."

"No one is considered normal. There are different definitions of what normal or being normal is" Oliveah replied following behind Abigail as they walked down the wooden stairs towards the back entrance of the hospital to the solarium.

"Your victimhood has a high profile and like Oliveah said; it too will come to pass" Dr. Bloom confirmed as she pushed open a set of double glass doors.

"A celebrity victim maybe. You know someone here asked me if I kept my stained clothes."

"How did that make you feel?"

"Like I wanted to go home. But I don't have a home anymore, do I"

 _Does anyone ever feel like they are "home?"_ Oliveah thought as she walked beside Abigail and into the fresh air.

"Abigail, I'd like you to give the support groups another chance" Bloom began as Abigail interrupted her.

"Support groups are sucking the life out of me!"

 _I agree Abigail. I too found them a waste of time in my early teenage years_ Oliveah thought as she too remembered sitting on a wooden chair in a circle surrounded by others who stared off into the depths of space.

"You have to find someone to relate to in this experience Abigail. Not Dr. Lecter or Will Graham, but you need to connect with someone in your group. Talking about what happened with someone who can truly empathize and understand is the only way that you are going to survive all of this."

Hearing Bloom's words, Oliveah brought her eyes up to look at Abigail and was not the least bit surprised to see the young girl's blue eyes already looking at her.

…

Pushing open the heavy double doors of the hospital, Oliveah felt the bite of the fall wind against her face as Dr. Bloom walked beside her towards the parked hybrid that was covered in leafs.

"She is getting restless with having to stay here" Oliveah spoke as Bloom nodded her head.

"I can see that. But she's nowhere near ready to even contemplate living on her own. She needs copping skills, she needs to make a friend, and she needs to fully understand what happened to her and how others are going to react to her in a public space."

Opening up her car door, Oliveah turned back and gave a quick look over her shoulder at the stone building.

If ever there was a building that would be haunted this would be it.

"There is one stop I want to make before I drop you home if you don't mind."

"I'm in no rush. Where do you need to go?"

Turning over the car's engine, Bloom fastened her seatbelt and checked her mirror.

" _We_ are going to visit Dr. Lecter."

…

 _687 Bayshore Ave – Suite 200, Baltimore, MD…_

Walking down the concrete sidewalk of Bayshore Avenue, Oliveah's head was beginning to ache from all the car horns blasting within the traffic congestion. Lunch time traffic in downtown Baltimore was chaos in simple words.

As far as she could tell, having a car in this city was more of a liability than an asset. It also helped that her Honda Civic was parked semi-permanent in the shared driveway for lack of gasoline.

Following Dr. Bloom through a built up stone opening along the iron wrought fence, her eyes immediately rose to the top floor windows of an old brick house.

 _Fancy building._

Catching the blue door as Bloom entered the carpeted foyer; Oliveah looked around and stepped inside, her eyes falling upon a large wooden staircase.

"Dr. Lecter's office is on the second floor" Bloom offered as they climbed the stairs. Standing on the ledge, Oliveah found herself surrounded by empty chairs, a single table with a vase of fresh cut flowers and framed black and white pictures on the walls.

 _A waiting room?_ She noted as Dr. Bloom strode up to a closed door and knocked twice.

Watching the door open, Oliveah caught the hint of slight surprise as it crossed Hannibal Lecter's eyes and escaped through his pursed lips.

"Hi."

"Do you have an appointment?" he questioned, sounding a bit taken aback at their presence.

"Do you have a beer?"

 _I wonder how long they've known each other_

Watching Lecter tilt his head and give a small smile, he took a step back and held open the door as his eyes fell onto Oliveah.

"Miss. Adler, it is a pleasure to see you again."

Stepping past and into his office, her ears immediately perked up as piano notes softly generated from an invisible speaker system playing out over the expensively decorated room.

The room she stood in was large. Floor to ceiling windows lined the right side of the office with colored blocked red and grey curtains that draped to the ground. Picture frames hung about the walls and she noticed a second level accessible by a wooden ladder.

"May I take your jacket?" Lecter's voice broke out at her side as Oliveah slipped off the garment and handed it to him.

"Thank you" she spoke watching as Lecter helped Bloom with her coat.

"May I get you a drink?"

Watching Bloom take a comfortable seat on the backless sofa, Oliveah crossed her hands in front of her.

"Um, water is fine."

Nodding his head, Hannibal gently swept a hand out in front of him. "Please have a seat Ms. Adler."

Looking around, she caught sight of two black leather chairs facing each other and took a seat in the one closest to the sofa.

Entering the office minutes later, Dr. Lecter carried a tall stout in one hand and a glass of clear liquid with a slice of lemon on the edge. Handing Alana her beer, Hannibal turned around and bent low to give Oliveah her water.

"Thank you."

 _Of course it's not tap water_

Noticing the bubbles foaming in the bottom of the glass, Oliveah took a small sip as Hannibal re-entered the room with a glass of red wine for himself. Taking a seat beside Alana on the sofa, he took a slow sip before setting his eyes on Oliveah, seated in his consulting chair.

"Is this Lacrimosa?"

Blinking in surprise, Hannibal nodded his head and lowered his glass.

"I'm very much surprised at your recognition of such a piece" he replied as Bloom took a long sip of her beer, looking uninterested.

Taking in his words, Oliveah felt her cheeks warming "Not all young people are ignorant of classical music Dr. Lecter."

"And for that, I am glad" he replied, taking another sip of wine never taking his eyes off hers.

Hearing Dr. Bloom clearing her throat, Dr. Lecter turned to face her on the sofa.

"Interesting day with Abigail?"

"I think she might be wrestling with a low grade depression" Bloom spoke as Lecter swirled around the contents of his glass.

"How so?"

"It's becoming a reality to her that she no longer has a home. Nowhere that she can go to escape. Nowhere that she can hide." Oliveah offered as two sets of eyes focused on her.

"I see. Well then perhaps she should be out in the world, finding her footing, gaining the confidence to move forward" Dr. Lecter suggested as Bloom shook her head.

"I think Abigail needs to figure things out for herself in a safe, clinical environment and that will give her the confidence to move forward."

 _I don't agree with you Dr. Bloom_

"What would you suggest Miss. Adler?"

Hearing Dr. Lecter's voice, Oliveah blinked quickly as she bit the inside of her cheek.

 _You can't use your own personal experience for Abigail's situation._

"I…agree with Dr. Bloom."

Narrowing his eyes, Lecter moved his wine glass to his right hand as he lowered his head. "I defer to the passion of my esteemed colleague. Passion's good. Gets the blood pumping." Catching Bloom's sly smile as she looked at Lecter, Oliveah felt uncomfortable.

 _There is no question that she likes him. She's practically licking her lips at him._

"May I enquire after your arm Miss. Adler?" Lecter asked as Alana finished the last of her beer.

Raising an eyebrow, Dr. Bloom looked questionly at her assistant.

"What happened to your arm Oliveah?"

Catching Dr. Lecter's eye, he winked at her as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm afraid that I may have roughly pushed past Miss. Adler when we were in Bloomington; when Melissa Schurr's mother ran through the police barricade" he calmly spoke as Oliveah remained silent.

 _She doesn't know. Does she know about Will's seizure at the motel?_

"But you're alright?" Bloom asked as she handed Hannibal her empty beer stout.

"I'm fine. No harm no foul" Oliveah smiled, her eyes following Lecter's back as he took the empty glasses out of the room. Returning with their coats, Oliveah watched as Dr. Lecter draped Bloom's coat over her shoulders before turning to her.

Slipping her arms into her jacket, Oliveah felt Lecter's strong hands coming to rest on her shoulders as he gave a light squeeze.

"Hannibal, I will be in DC tomorrow as I have a class to teach, but I will be in contact with you about my behavior assessment on Abigail that will be sent to Jack by Thursday."

Following Alana Bloom to the office door, Oliveah turned and offered out her hand to Hannibal.

"Thank you Dr. Lecter."

Gripping her hand strongly in his, Hannibal pursed his lips together and tightened his grip.

"Good night Miss. Adler."

…

 _North Clinton Street, Baltimore, MD…_

Rummaging through the refrigerator in the dark kitchen, Oliveah tossed up a head of lettuce, a tomato, and a bottle of Italian dressing up onto the counter.

"Not much of a dinner, but after my half of rent, cell phone, and some gas for my car, this is it" she whispered as she grabbed a bowl and started tearing apart the lettuce.

Grabbing the chef's knife from the wooden drawer, she found herself thinking back to Dr. Lecter's office and his silent acknowledgment about the true cause for the wound to her upper arm.

 _Dr. Lecter didn't tell Dr. Bloom that Will Graham had a seizure. He also didn't offer to tell her the truth about my arm._

 _Why was he hiding the truth?_

Taking her bowl into the living room, she sat crossed legged on the couch and ate in silence as she thought of her endless to do list that was piling up in her agenda. She definitely needed to pay more attention and put in more hours at the library for her thesis as Dr. Bloom was requesting progress in addition to case notes of their latest meeting with Abigail Hobbs.

Setting the bowl in the sink, Oliveah climbed the stairs up to her bedroom and closed the door firmly behind her. Lifting up the lid to her laptop, she scrolled through her itunes folder and clicked on the Mozart piece that had been playing in Dr. Lecter's office earlier in the day. Turning the volume down so it mirrored a whisper, Oliveah closed her eyes and sat on the edge of her bed in the dark.

She could almost hear the strain of the soprano singer's vocal cords as she kept her eyes closed.

"What I wouldn't give to be able to sing like that" she spoke to her empty room.

Sliding off her bed, she grabbed her jacket and took out her mobile phone and wallet before shoving her hand into the other pocket.

Feeling a sharp corner against her finger, Oliveah frowned as she pulled out a small rectangular business card.

"What the hell?"

Moving over to her desk lamp, she clicked it on and squinted as she took in the plain white back of the card. Flipping it over, her eyes fell upon black typed script

 **DR. HANNIBAL LECTER, Psychiatrist**

"He must have slipped this into my pocket when he helped me with my jacket" she whispered remembering his strong hands resting on her shoulders. Feeling a shiver running down her spine, her eyes read over the contact details before setting it down beside her keys and wallet.

"Are you suggesting that I come see you Doctor?"

…

 _Thursday, Milton S Eisenhower Library, Johns Hopkins University…_

Popping in the last strawberry into her mouth, Oliveah cleared her throat as she turned up the volume on her phone. Listening to the soothing notes of a waterfall followed by a mild thunderstorm in her headphones as background noise, she took up her pen and started to make her edits in the papers margins.

 _Dr. Lecter offered to read my thesis so far_ she thought as she flipped open to a chapter focusing on Locke's Tabula Rasa.

 _Maybe I will take him up on his offer_ she thought as her music suddenly stopped playing. Looking to her phone, she snatched it up and ripped the headphone cord out of the hole as her fellow students started to mutter about the noise.

"Hello?" she whispered, abandoning her wooden cubicle and rushing out into the hallway.

"Sorry, Hello?"

"Oliveah? It's Dr. Bloom."

 _She wants to see progress on my thesis, but that's not going to happen if I keep getting interrupted at all hours of the day_

"I'm really sorry to call you so late in the day, but I have been called into an emergency meeting with Dr. Frederick Chilton at the State Hospital and I am going to be here all night. I was wondering if I could ask you to drive out to Wolf Trap Virginia and drop off some files?"

 _Wolf Trap? Where in the hell area is that in Virginia?_

"Um, to whom would I be taking these files to?" Oliveah questioned as she stepped aside to allow a group of students through the wooden doors.

"To Will Graham."

….

 _Will Graham's Residence, Wolf Trap, VA…_

Desperately moving her head and squinting her eyes for any numbers on the passing mailboxes, Oliveah almost gave up before spotting a solo box at the end of the road.

"This had better be it."

Turning onto the rough gravel, she drove slowly towards a white, two story house with a wooden porch. No other houses could be seen around even in the distance, and she caught sight of an endless field that seemed to stretch out for miles no doubt offering shelter and food to wild inhabitants.

Cutting the engine, she sat still for a moment waiting for someone to come out of the house. After five minutes, she threw her door open and grabbed Alana's heavy file folder. Walking onto the front lawn, she heard not a sound as she closed her eyes and breathed in the fading daylight's fresh air.

 _I could live here_ she thought as the crunching of gravel sounded off in her ears.

"If you're a reporter, you should know I have five dogs" a deep male voice broke out just as muffled barking sounded from the closed door of the house.

Spying a figure walking across the field to her right, Oliveah squinted her eyes as Will Graham came into focus wearing a dark green ball cap and fishing waders. Carrying two fish over his shoulder, Will moved closer as his eyes recognized Oliveah.

"It's Oliveah Adler Mr. Graham. Dr. Bloom asked me to bring you some files that you are to look at? She couldn't bring them herself as she had to meet with a Dr. Chilton at the hospital; some sort of emergency I guess" she began as Will nodded his head.

"I see. Well, if you're hungry I was going to gut these."

Feeling her stomach growl with hunger, she realized that lunch had been nothing but a banana and some strawberries at the Milton S Eisenhower Library on campus.

"I think I will thank you Mr. Graham" she accepted watching as he climbed the porch steps and swung the fish off his back to reach for the door.

"You've come to my aid Ms. Adler, you can call me Will and get ready for the brigade" he added as a pack of dogs bolted from the house straight towards her. Holding out her hand, she watched as they barked and yipped about her before the smallest jumped up into her arms.

" **BUSTER!"** Will chided as he whistled between his teeth.

"It's alright. its better he jumped into my arms and not one of the others" Oliveah spoke, watching as the other dogs circled her before going back to Will on the porch.

"They like you."

Following Will into the house, Oliveah let Buster jump to the ground as her eyes fell onto a stone fireplace and desk littered with fishing lures in various states of completeness. Stepping past a boat motor that was in pieces in the middle of the floor, her eyes came to rest on a bed that was made up with two simple pillows and a thin white sheet.

 _No girlfriend or wife I'm guessing_

"I don't get too many visitors, let alone women" Graham blushed as he dried his hands off with a light blue towel.

"I'm not the most organized person myself."

Nodding his head, Will disappeared back into the kitchen as Oliveah followed.

"Can I help?"

Grabbing two onions and a large lemon from a wicker basket that sat on the edge of the countertop, Will rubbed the lemon along the counter to loosen the juice.

"Have you ever gutted a fish Oliveah?"

"No, I haven't".

"City girl."

Catching his eyes, Oliveah gave a laugh as Will smiled.

"I think that is the first time I've seen something other than a scowl on your face."

Clearing his throat, Will turned one of the fish over and picked up a small knife.

"Come here and get your hands dirty."

…

 _3 hours later…_

Setting her fork down on the empty plate, Oliveah let out a satisfied sigh.

"I can't remember the last time ever feeling this full"

Seated at the wooden table just off the kitchen, Will watched as a drop of beeswax dripped onto the tabletop. Taking a sip of his wine, he pushed his plate forward and stared at Oliveah.

"Do you live on a diet of Kraft Dinner and ramon noodles?"

"School is expensive. I pay international fees so there is no extra money" Oliveah spoke as Will stood up.

"Leave the dishes; I will make coffee we can have outside on the porch."

Sitting on the cool wooden boards of the porch, Oliveah pushed her arms through her jacket sleeves as Will pushed open the door with his foot, carrying two black coffees in mismatched mugs.

Taking a seat beside her, they sipped in silence as the steam of the brew floated up and around into the cool fresh air.

"Being in the city, you forget how beautiful a starry night sky is. Simple and calming" Oliveah spoke as Will took a long sip. Setting his mug down behind him, he stood to his feet and stepped off the porch holding out a hand.

"I want to show you something."

Setting her mug beside his, Oliveah rose to her feet and allowed Will to help her off the uneven steps.

Following close behind, Oliveah nearly stumbled onto the uneven ground before Will turned around and offered his hand.

"Take my hand."

Walking hand in hand across the dark silent field, Oliveah turned to look over her shoulder and could barely make out the soft glow of the house lights as Will stopped walking.

"Where are we?"

Feeling Will drop her hand, Oliveah felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Look up."

Bringing her eyes up, her mouth fell open as the multitude of stars and their patterns both official and make believe painted the entire dark sky.

"Wow"

It was all she could say as her eyes picked up on tiny blinking satellites that had nothing better to do than to orbit around the world alone. Spying both the big and little dippers, Oliveah closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

 _This is perfect_

Catching Will's eyes, she felt a shiver run down her spin.

"Thank you for this Will."

Walking back to her car, Oliveah stepped aside as Will opened her door.

"Thank you for the company Oliveah."

It was all he said as Oliveah climbed into her car and watched his retreating back. Climbing the porch steps, she watched as he bent down and took up both mugs. Transferring her coffee into his own mug, he downed the liquid in one gulp before disappearing into the house.

She felt like she had been holding in her breath for hours.

"Will Graham, you do know how to make a girl swoon with those baby blue eyes."

…

 _6 days later, North Clinton Street, Baltimore, MD…_

Peeking out her bedroom window, Oliveah twisted her neck to look at the fading light of the day just as Andrew shouted from downstairs.

"Olive! Someone is at the door for you."

 _Strange, I'm not expecting anyone. If it has to do with Abigail, Dr. Bloom always calls_ Oliveah wondered as she grabbed her black sweater and tugged it on while rounding the bedroom corner.

Thumping down the hardwood stairs, Oliveah was taken aback as she stared at the thin dark haired girl that stood still in the foyer.

"Abigail? What the hell, what are you doing here?" Shutting her mouth, she stepped forward and urged the young girl up the stairs and away from her roommates of whom she was damn thankful hadn't realized her guest's identity.

"I'm sorry Miss. Adler, but I had to get away from the hospital and I didn't know where else to go in Baltimore" Abigail spouted as she took quickly to the wooden stairs with Oliveah close behind her.

"How did you know where I lived?"

"Um, I looked through Dr. Bloom's address book that she keeps in her bag" she blushed as Oliveah crossed her arms over her chest.

"That and Dr. Lecter told me where you lived."

Blinking her eyes in surprise, Oliveah pursed her lips.

"Dr. Lecter doesn't have a problem with you disappearing from the hospital at dusk and scampering to a stranger's house?"

Catching the slight hurt that crossed Abigail's face, Oliveah unfolded her arms and shoved her hands in her jeans pockets.

"Damn, sorry Abigail. I'm just glad you didn't try to runaway permanently" She offered as Abigail gave a weak smile.

"Well we all know I don't have anywhere to run to anyways. Marissa is dead, and if I showed up on anyone else's doorstep they would probably call the police thinking…thinking that I was going to eat…them" Abigail spoke in a shaky voice as she felt the tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

"It's okay. Come sit down."

 _You are breaking all the rules Oliveah. Don't get emotionally and personally involved in patients. Dr. Bloom told you, all your textbooks have warned you…_

Leading the way into her bedroom, Oliveah pulled out the wooden chair at her old antique desk and offered it to Abigail.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No thanks."

"I'm guessing then that Dr. Bloom doesn't know you are here? Or Dr. Lecter?"

"No. I can't sign myself out even though I'm eighteen so I climbed the low part of the fence. I'm just glad it wasn't raining because I walked all the way here."

 _Meaning that my phone is probably gonna start ringing as soon as she finds out_

"Abigail, you can't stay here. I'm going to have to let Dr. Bloom know that you are here with me" Oliveah spoke as Abigail shrugged her shoulders.

"I miss not being able to go out on my own. I miss having fun. I just miss…my freedom Oliveah" Abigail frowned as she looked down into her lap.

"My father took it all away from me, and Dr. Bloom wants to keep me locked up in the hospital."

Breathing in deep, Oliveah bit the inside of her cheek as she made a quick decision.

"I have a couple bucks on me if you want to go out for a burger?"

…

Turning over the engine of her black Honda Civic, Oliveah grabbed her sunglasses as she watched Abigail pulled down Andrew's NY Yankee ball cap that she had grabbed from the foyer on their way out the door.

"The Yankees? In Baltimore?" Abigail complained as she broke out in a wide smile.

"You're not even from Maryland, and it's for your own good that no one recognizes you and it spreads to the nightly news" Oliveah spoke as she backed out of the alleyway and proceeded down the street towards the Mondawmin Mall on Liberty Heights.

Thumbing through the radio, Abigail settled on a pop song by an artist she didn't recognize.

"Last week, when you and Dr. Bloom were visiting me at Port Haven, Dr. Bloom said that I needed to find someone that I can relate to. Someone who wasn't there that day, someone whom I could talk to" Abigail whispered as Oliveah shifted gears.

"I remember."

"Can we be friends?"

Slowing the Civic down for a red stop light, Oliveah moistened her lips.

"I'm not a psychiatrist Abigail but I want to help you. So yes, we can be friends."

"Does patient confidentiality apply to us?"

"I'm not a doctor, and you are not my patient Abigail. Anything you tell Dr. Bloom or Dr. Lecter they can keep to themselves, I'm just an assistant to Dr. Bloom. My opinions are not taken into effect on your treatments" Oliveah spoke as she pulled into the parking lot of the mall.

Staring out the passenger window of the car, Abigail tucked her long hair behind her ears as she adjusted the ball cap on her head.

"Are you ok with going inside? We don't have to be long."

"I want to be here. I'm a teenager Oliveah, this is where I'm supposed to be. Having fun, texting friends, buying cheap clothes" Abigail breathed as she opened her door. Walking around the front of the car, the two young women walked into the mall entrance and breathed in the cool air.

"Let me know if you want to leave at anytime" Oliveah offered as Abigail moved her eyes to see a glowing Forever 21 sign hanging above them.

"Can we go upstairs?"

Standing in front of Forever 21, Abigail watched as young girls scampered into the store and immediately stared giggling and spreading tops across their chests to determine size.

 _God, this place is madness_ Oliveah thought as she stepped inside the door with Abigail.

"Cheap shitty fashion at the expense of low paid workers" Oliveah muttered as she watched Abigail gently touch a piece of suede fabric that had been sewn onto a t-shirt sleeve.

"So soft" Abigail whispered as she suddenly pulled her fingers away with a look of horror.

"I think I want to get something to eat."

Leaving the store, Oliveah and Abigail walked down towards the food court watching as young girls strode past with their cell phones ever handy and at the ready for texting.

"I never had a cell phone you know" Abigail spoke as Oliveah felt her own starting to silently vibrant in her jacket pocket for the third time since leaving the car in the parking lot.

 _Mostly likely Dr. Alana Bloom wondering if I have any idea that Abigail is missing from Port Haven_

Entering into the food court, Oliveah senses were hit by a mixture of fried beef, and Chinese food as Abigail moved to the side of the wall.

"I don't want anything that has meat" she announced as Oliveah nodded her head.

 _Understandable_

"Ok, well there is Subway" she spoke as she felt her phone vibrating again.

 _If she finds out that Abigail is with me, I'm sure I'll be fired_

Ordering two six inch veggie subs, Oliveah carried the trays as Abigail carried the fountain drinks to an empty table beside a fake plant that nearly reached the ceiling of the mall.

Pulling the ball down over her eyes, Abigail slowly starting to eat her sandwich as Oliveah took out her phone and swallowed hard at seven missed calls and six left messages.

"I hope you don't get in trouble for taking me out" Abigail's voice broke out as Oliveah tucked her phone back into her jacket.

"I think the only way she would know is if you tell her" Oliveah spoke as Abigail nodded her head.

"I won't say anything. I promise."

Nodding her head, Oliveah took a bite of her sandwich just as a male voice sounded off from the table on the other side of the plant.

"Jessie, holy shit you're not going to believe who is at the table beside us."

Pursing her lips, Oliveah focused her eyes on Abigail who was still eating her sandwich not having registered that she was being watched.

"I'm going to try and take a picture. This is seriously fucked. A fucking cannibal in the food court!"

"Joey, who cares, I want to go" a female voice broke in as Oliveah heard the leaves of the plant rustling beside her. Spotting the iphone peeking out of the leaves, Oliveah roughly grabbed it and smashed it down on the floor beside her table.

" **JESUS CHRIST!"**

"Abigail, leave the tray we have to go" Oliveah barked as Abigail's eyes went wide.

"Why?"

" **YOU BROKE MY PHONE!"**

Standing on her feet, Abigail started to panic as a young man rounded the large plant and tried to pick up the pieces of his smashed phone on the phone.

"You're lucky that's all I fucking broke" Oliveah spat as she grabbed Abigail's arm to lead her out of the food court.

" **YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE YOU BITCH!"**

Feeling the man's hand on her shoulder, Oliveah spun around shoved the palm of her hand straight into his nose as he doubled back and started coughing on the blood that was pouring with intensity.

" **OH MY GOD!"**

"Abigail, let's go" Oliveah rushed as she grabbed Abigail's hand and strode quickly down the mall corridor. Feeling the cool night's air on her face, Oliveah ripped the ball cap off of Abigail's head and tossed it in the trash can as she half dragged the girl to her car.

"Get in."

Slamming the doors shut, Oliveah turned over the engine and threw the car into gear as she steered steadily out of the parking lot.

Feeling her phone buzzing, she let out a low breath as Abigail shivered.

"That asshole was trying to take a picture of you."

Biting her lip, Abigail felt the tears stinging at the coroners of her eyes as she looked to Oliveah.

"You were a totally different person back there. How did you know how to break his nose?"

Shaking her head, Oliveah ignored Abigail's question and remained silent as she turned onto the road that would eventually lead them out to the Port Haven Psychiatric Hospital.

"You can't be climbing over the hospital walls anymore Abigail. It's situations like tonight that are going to eat away at you."

Steadying her eyes out the windshield, Abigail nodded her head.

"I'll never be normal ever again."

"In time, you will start to feel some control over your life again. But it will take time and at your own pace" Oliveah offered as

"Can you teach me how you broke that guy's nose?"

"No. And I myself wouldn't even know how to do it if it wasn't a necessary maneuver for my own early years."

Bringing her head around to face Oliveah, Abigail felt her mouth contorting into another question before Oliveah cut her off.

"I know what you're going to ask, and yes, I didn't have a great childhood and no I am not going to tell you about it. You don't need to know the details while trying to get your own life in order. I'll save you from that."

Sitting in silence for the rest of the drive, Oliveah pulled the car over onto the shoulder of the road down from the hospital.

"In case Dr. Bloom is there, you can climb the low part of the wall again" Oliveah offered as she folded her hands in her lap.

"I can't thank you enough Oliveah for taking me out tonight even if it didn't go exactly as planned. I promise I won't tell Dr. Bloom" Abigail spoke as she opened the door to the car and skipped out towards the back stone wall of the hospital.

Fishing her phone out of her jacket, Oliveah sighed as she took in nine missed calls, eight from Alana Bloom and one from an unknown number.

"Time to think of a lie" she whispered before turning on the car and checking her blind spot. Pulling back onto the gravel road, Oliveah failed to notice a dark car parked silently back along the other side of the road as a pair of burgundy eyes watched her drive way into the night.

…

 **Thanks to NadiixD,** **Keksmacherin, Esthealice17, Bandit32, NightWindAlchemist, Momorocks101ful, MiaR, Luronda, Skycord1990, Darkangel1967, LittleYautjaHunter, Denpa-chu,** **xOphiuchusx and Ktlv** **for subscribing to my story, and to Guest, guest,** **xOphiuchusx** **and** **Momorocks101ful** **for leaving reviews! Seriously, leaving reviews is like ammunition to write faster**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story every other Saturday (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything related to Hannibal, either thru television, or written books. Everything belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 5**

 **Song(s): Way Down We Go (Kaleo), Breakdown (Tom Petty)**

 _October, Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Baltimore, MD…_

"I moved here at the end of spring in 2015 just as the last set of Ripper murders were happening. Lectures on campus and flyers were warning students to have eyes on their back and to be aware of their company and surroundings even though it appears that he never targeted college students."

Sitting in the passenger seat of Bloom's hybrid, Oliveah flipped through Abel Gideon's file notes from his early interviews with Dr. Bloom after confessing to be the Chesapeake Ripper.

"It's been two years since the Ripper last made a kill, and with Abel Gideon in custody it would explain why there has been no killings in public until this morning's incident in the hospital" Bloom offered

"Do you believe he is the Chesapeake Ripper?" Oliveah asked as Alana nodded her head.

"Jack Crawford and Will Graham were at the crime scene this morning and Jack is convinced Chilton has the Ripper, Will on the other hand…."

She had not thought about Graham at all since the night she had been an unexpected guest for dinner and a starry night show the week previous.

"I spoke with Abigail the night she left the hospital."

Keeping her eyes focused on the passing trees as they neared the State Hospital, Oliveah offered no words.

 _Am I about to be fired?_

"She said she went for a simple walk, which I don't believe. She is refusing to say where she really was, or whom she was with."

"She doesn't know anyone in Baltimore" Oliveah offered as Bloom wheeled the car into a large parking lot.

"That's not true. She knows Dr. Lecter, and you."

Closing the file on Abel Gideon in her lap, Oliveah felt the car coming to rest as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"I was out with my housemates" she stated, staring straight into Dr. Bloom's face.

"It just seems odd that you didn't return my phone calls until after Abigail had been found in her room, even if you had been out with your friends."

"What reason would I lie Dr. Bloom? Remember, I agreed with you in that Abigail should have a clinical environment to help stabilize her for when she goes out into the world alone and on her own. Why would I jeopardize a possible relapse for her?" Oliveah offered as Bloom nodded her head.

"I believe you Oliveah. I just want to make sure that she is not trying to find Nicholas Boyle or some sort of closer on her own."

 _Okay, so Abigail kept her promise. That's good for me._

Stepping out of the car, Oliveah took a deep breath of the cool air and stared up at the looming stone building of the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane.

"Looks like something out of a horror movie, doesn't it?" Bloom whispered at her side as Oliveah handed her Dr. Gideon's case file. Walking up the stone sidewalk, Oliveah took note of two police cruisers parked along the side of the building.

"The police I believe are still here for the crime scene" Bloom spoke as they climbed up the stone steps and into the building.

"Identification please ladies."

Handing over her driver license and student card to a grey haired security guard, Oliveah could see over his shoulder a grey marbled floor and empty prisoner boxes all lined up in single rows on either side of the large room.

"Sign your names here, and you will be escorted to Dr. Chilton's office on the second floor."

"No need Donald, I will take them up myself."

Turning around, Oliveah's eyes fell onto a tall, lanky dark haired man in a light grey suit. His well trimmed facial hair ran from sideburn to sideburn and as he stood waiting for the guard to hand them their visitors' passes, she detected a great deal of ego and entitlement.

"Dr. Bloom, nice to see you again, and you are?"

"Oliveah Adler, I'm Dr. Bloom's assistant from Hopkins" she spoke, shaking Chilton's hand as he grinned.

"Ah yes, the student. I've heard about you. Well, shall we? Will Graham is already waiting in my office" he ushered, holding out a hand towards the staircase.

Clipping on her visitor's pass, Oliveah followed the Doctors across the marble floor and to a staircase that echoed their every footstep.

"My office is on the second floor."

Entering through a card pass door, Oliveah's nose cleared of the bleach cleaner used on the lower level and started to smell some sort of potpourri made of cinnamon. Watching Chilton open his door, she followed Bloom and immediately spied a spectacled Will Graham standing in front of a large floor with his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

Nodding his head in pleasantries to Bloom, he simply stared at Oliveah as she heard Chilton's voice give directions as to who should sit in what chair.

"I'll start by saying this, going through all of Gideon's mail is becoming a nuisance; sometimes I feel more like his secretary rather than his keeper" Chilton breathed out as he let himself fall down heavily into his leather chair. Sweeping his hand in front of his desk, Alana pulled out a black chair and gestured for Oliveah to sit next to her.

"Any specific correspondences that stood out from the others?"

"Mostly just researchers, doctorate candidates requesting interviews and a scattered dozen lonely hearts seeking his hand in marriage." Chilton spoke as Oliveah's mind began to wander.

 _Desire for a sadistic serial killer, what makes the mind fall for a murderer?_

"He butchered his last wife and her family on Thanksgiving" Bloom spoke deadpanned.

"There's no account for taste, or intelligence" Chilton added with pursed lips as he looked to Oliveah

"Speaking of intelligence Dr. Chilton, may I ask why you allowed for a female nurse who barely weighed one hundred and thirty pounds to be alone in a room with the Chesapeake Ripper without any sort of protection?"

Feeling all eyes on her, Oliveah kept hers firmly trained on Frederick Chilton as he settled uneasy in his seat.

"Like I said early to Mr. Graham and Mr. Crawford, Gideon had been a model patient and he had…"

"So there are two young children now without a mother because he used the oldest trick in the book and fooled you?"

Hearing Graham's chuckle from the window, Oliveah kept her eyes firmly trained on Chilton as she felt the anger growing.

"You've got quite a smart mouth being from Hopkins Ms. Adler, you'd better take care and mind those that are already established and could possibly make or break your future" he spat through clenched teeth as Oliveah smiled

"Isn't it always the quiet ones who should not be underestimated?"

"Oh Gideon was handcuffed. He knew enough to hide a fork prong under his skin to get loose."

"Even I know how to pick a lock Dr. Chilton"

 _(Flashback)_

" _ **YOU'RE GONNA STAY IN THERE UNTIL YOU FUCKING STARVE FOR ALL I CARE!"**_

 _Feeling the burn of her mother's twisting grip on her upper arm, ten year old Oliveah fell against the back wall of the closet just as the door slammed shut inches from her face._

" _Stupid girl, talk back to me and you end up in there. Good luck trying to sleep!"_

 _Breathing steady, her hazel eyes peered out from between the wooden shudders as she watched her mother leave the room._

 _Curling her feet around her, she took off her sneaker and took out the tiny dessert fork that she had dropped earlier at the table and onto the floor beneath._

" _I will sleep, in my own bed you drunk" she muttered to no one as she closed her eyes and waited for the sunlight of the day to turn into dark, waiting for her mother and stepfather to go to bed before she would pick the lock like so many times before…_

"Interesting" Chilton responding as Oliveah suddenly felt his eyes roaming over her.

"Why didn't the nurse scream?" Bloom asked as Graham came away from the window

"Trauma to her hyoid bone suggests Gideon may have punched her throat so that she couldn't scream or call out" Chilton offered, lightly touching his own throat.

 _Paralyzing her vocal cords_

"Gideon also pushed her eyes into her head with his own thumbs. This was all done before he took a steel rod and impaled her to the floor."

 _Brutalization of the body. For what gain? Out of anger? Our of some kind of love?_

"Murdering his wife at Thanksgiving was impulsive, the Chesapeake Ripper is methodical, meticulous, and that's why he is so hard to catch" Will's voice broke out as Oliveah snapped back into focus.

"Ah, _was,_ so hard to catch" Chilton interrupted, grinning like he had just won first prize in the county fair.

Letting out a forceful of air, Will turned away and walked back to the window, peering down into the parking lot as the room fell silent.

"Will you be conducting a joint interview?"

"Separate. Compare and contrast."

"You think that's smart Dr. Bloom? Dragging an inexperienced young pretty girl around with you thru the dungeons of my hospital? Perhaps you are hoping he will be distracted?" Chilton purred, gazing at Oliveah with no apparent shame.

Taking in a deep breath, Oliveah roughly pushed out her chair, pleased that it created an awful screeching sound over Chilton's hardwood office floor and hoping that it left a mark all the same as she walked to the window to stand beside Graham.

"We'll go first."

"If you'd be so kind as to leave your school bag here in my office Ms. Alder" Chilton's voice broke out as Oliveah turned around to face him.

"We wouldn't want anything to happen in the dungeon if you forgot it and someone got a hold of it" he smiled before holding out his hand for the strap. "You can come back up to my office and retrieve it later" he added, clearing his throat as Oliveah sighed.

 _Lucky me, I get to come back up here._

Standing in front of the steel bars, Oliveah licked her lips as a loud buzzer sounded off from above. Watching the bars slowly open, she followed Bloom down the hallway as glass windows displayed padded walls and stainless steel wash basins and toilets. A single bed with a grungy mattress made for the only piece of furniture in the room leaving plenty of time for inmates to think about the repercussions of their crimes.

If they weren't truly insane.

Walking by a cell on the left, Oliveah spotted an inmate leaning against the window with his thumb in his mouth. Pulling it out, he smeared his salvia against the glass before dragging his tongue along the screws of the window.

Halting in her steps, Oliveah stood beside Dr. Bloom as they turned to face an exposed pane of window glass and cross bars.

"Why Dr. Bloom, how wonderful to see you again and you've brought me a guest."

The man that now leaned against the far right padded wall was less than six feet in height but filled out the generous room left by his dark gray jumpsuit.

"Thank you for your time Dr. Gideon, I won't waste it. Shall we begin?"

"I believe you need to introduce yourself young lady" Gideon spoke as Oliveah stood behind a seated Alana Bloom.

"Dr. Gideon, my name is Oliveah Adler and I am a student in Psychology at the university" she began as Gideon cut her off with agitation.

"Dr. Bloom, what is this to be? I was caught red handed I mean…literally, there's no mystery as to whose done it. I did it and yet you brought a student with you to study me from behind the safety of the plate glass?"

"She's not here for you Dr. Gideon, I am, and I am here to focus on you as the Chesapeake Ripper" she spoke as Gideon sighed and began to pace the front of his cell, keeping his arm against the glass.

"Never liked being called the Chesapeake Ripper; maybe something with a little more…wit" he spat.

"Why didn't you take credit for the Ripper murders until now?"

"Just watching the goose chase from the box seats below me for now. So much more fun" he smiled, adjusting the collars of his jumpsuit.

"Brutalization of the body was done posthumously; the Chesapeake Ripper usually does this during the kill" Alana stated as Oliveah took in the bareness of Gideon's cell.

"Listen, I don't have to convince you that I am the Chesapeake Ripper" Gideon spat as he threw her eyes up to Oliveah's face.

"Even if that one right there is not fully convinced" he purred and pointed a single finger as Bloom turned around and took in Oliveah's crossed arms over her chest. Unfolding her arms slowly, she felt the question burning inside her throat.

"Seems it's what you need to do" Bloom spoke softly as she stood up and folded her chair.

"Dr. Gideon, if you are the Ripper, why didn't take something from the nurse?" Oliveah questioned as Bloom stood still holding her chair.

"I _hate_ eating raw meat Ms. Adler" he smiled, holding his hand up and waved a bored goodbye.

…

 _Three days later,_ _FBI Academy, Quantico, VA…_

 _If no one else thinks this is a bad idea then they must be high_

Following Jack Crawford and Alana Bloom into a small board room, Oliveah felt irritation as her eyes fell upon the small figure of Freddie Lounds.

Feeling Will's hand on her shoulder, Oliveah kept her mouth shut as she moved down the side of the table towards an empty chair beside Bloom.

"Morning Agent Crawford"

Speaking cheerfully, Lounds held out her hand towards him as her red ringlets fell against her cheeks.

"Hello Ms. Lounds, thank you for coming by. This is Dr. Alana Bloom; she is one of our psychiatric consultants and her assistant Ms. Adler from Johns Hopkins" Jack introduced as Lounds grinned.

"Pleasure to see you again Oliveah, and in the light of day"

 _Bitch_

"Hello Ms. Lounds"

"And Will Graham whom you've met before" Crawford muttered as Lounds held out her hand once more.

"Mr. Graham, so good to see you."

 _She is unbelievable_

Taking her seat, Oliveah was pleased to see Will ignore Freddie's hand as she kept a smile plastered on her face.

"Ms. Lounds, you have all the qualities of a good reporter. You have intelligence, guts, a good eye, so how is it that you wound up where you've ended up?"

It took every ounce of strength in her entire body to not snort as Agent Crawford so casually bashed Lounds's entire career choice.

"Where I wound up in criminal justice journalism?"

"Jesus, journalism" Will scoffed as Lounds shrugged off the insult.

"You ran an unconfirmed story about the Chespeake Ripper. What I want is for you to confirm it."

Hearing Jack Crawford's words, Oliveah felt the nerves in her stomach tighten.

 _Does he not see that this could lead to another or more deaths? Does he just not care?_

"I tried to get an interview with Dr. Gideon when he was first committed and was denied"

"I'm friendly with the new Chief of Staff; I can get you an interview" Bloom offered as Lounds settled back in her chair tucking her chin into her chest, appearing to be contemplating her next move.

"Not to snap bubblegum and crack wise but what's my angle here? Is Dr. Gideon the Chesapeake Ripper or do you just want me to try and fool everyone that they are safe going out at night and about their daily lives?"

"He very well could be. Certain information was not released to the public, yet Dr. Gideon appears to have followed scenes to a near perfect tee" Bloom spoke as Crawford's mobile phone began to vibrate on the table top.

"Helping us Ms. Lounds, could in the future help you."

"I don't need your help Agent Crawford, and by the sounds of it, and by the presence of all of you here today, you need me more."

Finishing up at the table, Oliveah stood last as a black gloved hand held out a business card in front of her."I hope you've taken some time to think about my offer Oliveah, I know how hard it is to constantly have to worry about money. I mean, everyone now a day has a Bachelors degree, a Masters is an important step up the ladder…

Leaning over to Oliveah, Graham ripped the card out of her hand, tore it up, and flung the pieces towards Lounds on the table.

"This is the second time I've stopped your shitty influence from tainting innocent hands" Graham spat as Lounds refused to bat an eyelash.

"Right now you may have the upper hand, but there is a reason people eventually come to me with their stories and their tips. There is a reason as to why my online work is spreading into print" she smiled as Will left the table without further word.

"Keep me in mind Oliveah. I promise to make it worth your while."

…

"God that woman is ridiculous."

Feeling the late afternoon sun on her face, Oliveah shook her head as she tried to make sense of the meeting she had just been in.

Bringing Freddie Lounds into all of this she didn't think was a particularly smart decision by Agent Crawford.

 _God, even I can see that it smacks of taunting evil. It's like poking the twitching tail of a cat; the cat will turn and attack._

Looking at her watch, Oliveah felt hunger pains growing in her stomach and was surprised that they had not interrupted the meeting.

"Oliveah, if I can ask you to transcribe our interview with Gideon from the recorder and have it ready for our next meeting with Abigail Hobbs on the 24th, I will drop you off at the University as I have a dinner with Dr. Chilton and Dr. Lecter this evening" Dr. Bloom spoke as Oliveah's ears perked up.

 _A dinner date with Dr. Lecter? Sounds fancy and boring._

"Sure, I can get this done probably tonight."

 _As I will be eating a box of mac and cheese on my couch and listening to my neighbors fighting in the alleyway._

Opening the car door, Oliveah's eyes caught Will Graham leaving Jack Crawford's side at the front doors.

 _If only I had some way to flag him down and ask if he wanted to have dinner without drawing curious and questioning eyes. I mean, we're both going to be eating alone_ she thought as she watched him walk into the east entrance parking lot towards a silver SUV.

"Alright, let's get going back to Baltimore."

…

 _North Clinton Street, Baltimore, MD…_

Setting her dirty bowl in the kitchen sink, Oliveah grabbed the bottle of Sunlight dish soap and had just started to clean her dishes when Tyler rounded the kitchen.

"Damn Olive, I think this is the first time I've seen you in weeks" he chided, tossing his book bag down onto the table with a thud.

"My thesis has been buried under work and travel with Dr. Bloom" she replied, stacking her bowl onto a plate that had been resting at an awkward angle.

"Oh yeah, so I guess the job is to your liking? Any new information on that Hobbs girl? Is she going to jail?"

"Why would she go to jail Tyler?" Oliveah asked as she turned off the tap.

"Come on, you don't believe that she had no idea that her dad was killing girls and turning them into a one stop shop? Eats their body parts, uses their hair for pillows, their skin for…shit I don't know floor rugs? Bath mats?"

"She's not a monster Tyler, her father was the monster" Oliveah spat as Andrew entered the kitchen.

"You didn't save me any dinner?" he pouted as Oliveah walked away from the sink.

"Sorry, only one box."

"Hey Oliveah, I know you've already got a job, but I was going through one of my drawers upstairs and I found a business card and personal contact number for one of the head supervisors for Biddle Street Catering. If you are looking for some money under the table the company will pay cash at the end of the night. They are always short bodies and as long as you can balance a tray and can remain in the background they will take you. I can give you the phone number" Andrew offered as he turned on his laptop at the small kitchen table.

"Have you done this work before?" Oliveah questioned as she felt herself getting excited at having the prospect of some extra money to buy a few new business casual outfits that would definitely come in handy with the company she was now keeping.

"It's quick easy money. Anyone would be stupid to not take advantage of this and yes, I have done a few jobs drinking in college gets expensive" he smiled as Oliveah jotted down the phone number in her contacts.

"Oh by the way, that Freddie Lounds has a good eye when it comes to profile shots" Andrew spoke as he swung his laptop around and tilted the screen.

Stepping closer to the table, Oliveah felt the anger boiling in her blood as she focused her eyes on a black and white camera picture of her coming out of the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane.

 _If I am seeing this picture, then everyone else is seeing it._

 _Including the real Chesapeake Ripper if it's not Dr. Abel Gideon._

"She also has pictures of Will Graham, your boss, and Dr. Hannibal Lecter. I gotta say, that Dr. Lecter has cheekbones that would cut glass and a set of lips that could…"

"Enough Andrew, fuck sakes" Oliveah breathed as she left the kitchen and headed up the stairs to her bedroom. Slamming the door shut, she tossed her phone on the bed and went to stand at her bedroom window.

Of course she had noticed how handsome Hannibal Lecter was. Any idiot man or woman alive could see it, feel it. But he was in a category completely of his own and she was nowhere near it. He was also at least twenty years older. Will Graham had the most innocent of eyes and the softest touch from rough looking hands…

"Jesus Christ Oliveah get a hold of yourself" she scolded shaking her head. Reaching down into her bag and taking out Dr. Bloom's black tape recorder, she sat it on her desk and changed into a pair of black yoga pants and a dark gray tank top.

Moving to her bed, she fluffed up her pillows against the wall and grabbed her Macbook, headphones and Bloom's recorder. Getting everything into a workable position, she breathed out and rubbed her eyes.

"You really need to get laid Oliveah, you really really do" she muttered to herself as she listened to Abel Gideon welcoming them to his glass enclosure.

…

 _Five days later, Jack Crawford's Office, FBI Academy, Quantico, VA…_

"Jack, you have to stop this self blame over Miriam. You're not helping yourself in the slightest by stressing over what ifs."

Seated in front of Crawford's office desk, Oliveah kept her eyes firmly fixed on Jack's large hands as he appeared agitated.

"Alana, how do you expect me to not stress over constant phone calls to my mobile and my home phone that plays the exact same recording of Miriam's terrified voice begging for my help?" Crawford spat as he scrolled his thumb over his mobile and pressed play on his voicemail…

" _Jack? Jack? Jack? It's Miriam._

 _I don't know where I am._

 _I can't…see anything._

 _I was so wrong. I was so wrong._

 _Please…Jack…Please…"_

She had accompanied Dr. Bloom to the BSU after turning in her typed transcript of their interview with Dr. Gideon at the State Hospital.

 _(Flashback)_

" _Jack Crawford has been receiving the same recorded call from his missing trainee Miriam Lass for the past week. He believes the Ripper took her, but if Dr. Gideon is not the Chesapeake Ripper…"_

" _And he is in incarceration" Oliveah added as Bloom turned the engine over in her car._

" _Then the real Chesapeake Ripper is still out there."_

Miriam Lass had been in training here at this very building years ago. She had walked these halls, and had even stood in this very room. She had been a simple student, hand selected to advance much the same as Oliveah had been.

And she had physically paid the price for it.

Feeling a shiver run down her back at Miriam's terrified voice as she pleaded for Agent Crawford's help to find her, Oliveah felt the unease in her stomach as Dr. Bloom stirred in her seat.

"Miriam was in training Jack with the FBI. She knew there would be risks, and she ignored your instruction to not following through on her own leads and it's because of that, she is missing; not that you purposely sent her out there."

Listening to Alana's harsh words, Oliveah ran her finger along the edge of her notebook and pressed her feet firmly into the carpeted ground as Crawford ran a hand over his mouth.

"I brought her in Alana, I should have been the one protecting her, and not letting her run off and play Detective with a trainee laminate. She got too close to the crime scenes and ultimately, the Ripper himself." I failed to protect my student Dr. Bloom as has been made evident to me over and over by this….fucking madman."

"Please Alana; please take care of your student. Keep her safe, as I failed to keep mine safe."

 _Wait, hold on a minute._

"Agent Crawford should I be worried about my personal safety?" Oliveah broke out as Crawford fixed his eyes on hers.

"No no, it's just a precaution. Miriam was undertaking unsupported leads on her own time against my wishes and instructions and it was on those leads, that she disappeared. I just want to advise you from doing the same."

 _Well I can promise you this Agent Crawford, I certainly have no plans to go out and search for the Chesapeake Ripper in the streets of Baltimore._

Hearing the office door slamming open behind them, Oliveah jumped in her chair as her notebook slide off her lap and onto the floor as a dark haired man flew into the room.

"Jack, you need to come now!"

"Please excuse Brian Zeller, he works in the laboratory and clearly doesn't see that we are having a closed door meeting" Crawford began as Zeller took in a deep breath and furiously shook his head.

"Will Graham and Beverly are already on their way, but you need to come" he urged as Oliveah noticed her book on the ground.

"Zeller…If you think…"

"Jesus, Jack? We may have found Miriam Lass."

…

 _4 hours later…_

 _Her arm._

 _Graham and the BSU had found her right arm sawed off and clutching a mobile phone laying on a stainless steel table top._

Handing the cashier her last twenty dollar bill, Oliveah accepted a bag for the wheel of brie cheese and shoved the change in her coat pocket. Flipping up the collars of her peacoat to protect against the cold, she made her way out of Whole Foods and down Fleet Street.

The only piece of Agent Crawford's trainee to be found aside from some strands of loose hair.

 _I don't blame Crawford one bit for feeling helpless and frustrated_ she thought as she saw tiny snowflakes starting to fall around her.

Winter is almost here.

"Maybe a coffee?" she asked herself as she took in the crossed street signs above her as a rush of traffic sped pass to beat the red light.

"Fleet and Bond."

 _Fleet and Bond and…_

 _Bayshore Ave._

She didn't need to take the business card out of her jacket pocket to know Dr. Hannibal Lecter's office address. She had it memorized one hundred percent.

"Alright Dr. Lecter, you obviously want me to come to you, so here I come to escape the cold" she breathed out loud tucking in her ipod ear buds as an older man walking past furrowed his eyebrows at her.

…

 _687 Bayshore Ave – Suite 200, Baltimore, MD…_

Standing at the top of the second floor staircase, it suddenly hit her that she had not seen anyone else that appeared to work in any of the other offices down below on the first floor.

Hearing the deafening quietness all around her, Oliveah moved to stand in front of Dr. Lecter's office door and took in a deep breath.

 _Why are you here Oliveah? You've been through enough counseling and have gone through enough social workers that you swore to yourself you would never subject yourself to anyone ever again._

Knocking firmly on the door, she took a step back and listened.

She had decided spur of the moment to come here after securing a server position with Biddle Street Catering at an event next week being held at the Meyerhoff Symphony Hall and after buying a wheel of Andrew's favorite brie cheese as a thank you gift for the easy cash tip, she had found herself near Bayshore Avenue.

Watching the door open, she felt her pulse quicken as Hannibal Lecter looked down at her. With a node, he stepped back and allowed the door to open fully as Oliveah remained still.

"Good afternoon Ms. Adler, come in."

Entering his office, she felt a strange sense of calm as he closed the door sealing just the two of them inside.

Catching the crackle of fire, Oliveah's eyes caught the flames as she felt Hannibal at her side.

"You've caught me between appointments" he spoke, sounding annoyed at her sudden presence.

"I won't be staying long. I apologize for not calling first" she offered as Hannibal folded his hands behind his back.

"I see."

Bringing her eyes up to the rows of books that continued around the entire overlook, Oliveah felt Lecter pass her as he moved to the fireplace and feed the flames with kinder.

"Rome was not built in a day, and I expect you are not about to book a session" Hannibal spoke, tossing in small pieces of wood with ease and no fear of the flames that licked near his fingers.

"You practically insisted that I come to your office Dr. Lecter, it would have been rude to ignore your beacon" Oliveah spoke as Hannibal gave a small grin.

"One should never be rude Ms. Adler, it leaves quite the distaste on the tongue" he lectured moving to stand behind his desk, resting a hand on the back of his leather chair and touching the fabric of his dark blue suit jacket.

"I found your business card in my jacket pocket" Oliveah spoke as she pulled out the white business card and held it up between two fingers.

"And yet, I have no appointment for you in my book" Lecter responded almost immediately as he tapped his fingers against the chair leather looking at her Whole Foods plastic bag.

"I don't need to be analyzed Dr. Lecter" Oliveah confirmed as she moved the shopping bag to her other hand.

"Of course not, you've gone through enough in your adolescence."

Swallowing hard as she set her back straight, Oliveah cocked her head to the side and hummed.

 _Well played Doctor._

"Have I left a trail of subtle hints along with my footsteps Doctor?"

"Not subtle hints, one can see that you are caged internally with a great deal of emotion both positive and negative."

 _He's trying to turn this into a session. Every human being on Earth is wrestling with emotions. He is colleagues with Dr. Bloom and is assisting Agent Crawford with the FBI, trusting him would be a mistake._

"One? Or just yourself?" she questioned, feeling uneasy as she challenged a man far more superior in her field of study.

Ignoring her question, Hannibal straightened the bottom edges of his suit vest before flipping open the black hardcover book that rested squarely in the middle of the desk.

"Last week you were out with Abigail Hobbs, the night she escaped the hospital."

Feeling flushed, Oliveah crossed her arms over her chest.

 _I have to get out of here before he records my culpability with Abigail and turns it over to Dr. Bloom. They are close after all._

"What makes you say that?" she challenged keeping her ground as Lecter moved to the edge of his wooden desk.

"She has confided in me that she sees you as a person of non-judgment. A person that has been through something traumatic and can help her find the light at the end of the tunnel" Lecter offered as Oliveah shook her head.

"Doctor-Patient confidentiality protects our conversations from being used against me legally Dr. Lecter."

"Ah, but you are not my patient Ms. Adler."

Staring straight into the foreign doctor's burgundy eyes, Oliveah felt the beginnings of a mind game. A game that she was all too familiar at playing in her youth.

"That's right. I'm not Dr. Lecter."

"Perhaps, in due time" he replied, pulling out his chair from the table but not taking a seat; rather moving it out of the way to clear a path around his large table.

"Abigail must have climbed over a dark section of the stone wall" Hannibal challenged as he began to slowly walk around the sharp edge of the table nearest the fireplace.

"Perhaps she had jumped over the low end of the fence for the second time in less than three weeks" Oliveah suggested, catching Hannibal's curious eyes.

 _You_ _are correct Ms. Adler; the first time was to my office right after I buried Nicholas Boyle's body in the ground. But you already knew that the back end of the fence is built low to the ground._

"I am curious about a few things Dr. Lecter."

Rounding the corner of his desk, Hannibal's eyes watched as Oliveah continued her slow pace to continue the length of distance between them.

"What are your curiosities Ms. Adler?"

"Were you the unknown caller amongst Dr. Bloom's eight phone calls that night?"

Hearing Oliveah's question, Lecter taped his fingers along the desk's edge as he slowly rounded the corner.

"I was concerned for Abigail's safety."

"Concerned for her whereabouts? Or concerned by the company she was with?"

"I do not see you as a threat to Abigail, may your mind rest with ease" Hannibal confirmed as Oliveah continued to move in a circle around the large desk.

 _Okay, one question down…_

"If Dr. Bloom knows that I supported Abigail outside of Port Haven, she most likely would fire me. Are you going to tell her?" Oliveah questioned as she took her hands out of her black skinny jeans pockets

"I promise that I will not tell her" Hannibal confirmed as he gave a slight node of his head. "And I always keep my promises, this you will come to know" he added as Oliveah slowly nodded her head.

 _This feels like a dance…_

"Um, my last question for you Dr. Lecter is about that night in Bloomington."

Nodding his head, Hannibal moistened his lips as a loud crack of popping wood split in the fireplace.

"The last time I was here, you had asked me about my arm and you didn't tell Dr. Bloom the real reason when she inquired nor did you mention Will Graham at all in that conversation. Does Dr. Bloom know that Will had a seizure that night?" she questioned as Hannibal Lecter halted in his steps and shoved his hands in his grey pant pockets appearing deep in thought.

"Alana does not know that Will had a seizure. I believe this was a onetime occurrence with Will Graham and I do not see the point to flash around a person's medical issues" he spoke as Oliveah nodded her head for the second time haltering in her steps.

Flipping closed his notebook; Dr. Lecter grabbed his suit jacket and pulled it on with ease before fastening the button.

"You have nothing to fear in losing your position with Dr. Bloom, I wouldn't let it happen" he winked before holding a hand out towards the back of the room.

"I have a private exit for my patients and if you would be so kind" he spoke as Oliveah spied a closed door near a seated organ.

Moving towards the door, she felt his presence close behind and turned around while buttoning her jacket.

"Thank you Dr. Lecter" she spoke firmly holding out her hand.

Feeling his strong fingers against her skin, Oliveah caught her breath as Lecter raised the back of her hand up to his mouth before brushing his lips against her cool skin.

"Understand that you can place your complete trust in me Oliveah" he breathed as she felt him let go of her hand.

"I…know."

It was all that was spoken between them as Oliveah began her descent down the carpeted staircase. Hearing the door to Lecter's office closing firmly, she stopped in the middle of the staircase and looked back over her shoulder.

She was alone, and it was deathly quiet.

 _Why did I say "I know?"_

Making her way down the rest of the stairs, she pulled open the blue door and breathed in the city afternoon air as she took off down the sidewalk, anxious for the warmth of the city bus to relieve the chill that had set in through her shoulders.

 **...**

 **Thanks to Guest,** **Momorocks101ful, Destiny, Cotille S, xOphiuchusx, TheDoctorsTrueCompanion, Nameless Fable, and Guest** **for leaving reviews! And thank you to everyone else for subscribing and following! Seriously, leaving reviews is like ammunition to write faster**

 **Momorocks101ful: Thank you for your kind words and your reviews!**

 **Nameless Fable: Thanks for your kind words, YES!, Hannibal Lecter was the unknown caller!**

 **Cotille S: Thank you for your kind words. I find that detail is very important in the story writing process. I actually use real life places in Baltimore (such as the café, mall, the street where Oliveah lives on Clinton) just so that it is as true as it can be! It's fun to research a city!**

 **Destiny: Thanks for your kind words!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story every other Saturday (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anything related to Hannibal, either thru television, or written books. Everything belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 6**

 **Song(s): No Promises (Icehouse Digital Visions Re-Edit), Piangero La Sorte Mia (George Handel),** **L'Extase De La Vierge** **(Measha Brueggergosman)**

 _October 24_ _th_ _, FBI Academy, Quantico, VA…_

Tucked away in the far back corner of the lecture hall, Oliveah twirled her pen around in her fingers as trainees around her typed furiously on their laptops. Though the room was dark for the screen projection, about eleven or twelve laptop screens glowed and framed the dark faces that struggled to take in all of Will Graham's words.

"The Chesapeake Ripper kills in sounders of three. He did his first victims in nine days, Annapolis, Essex, and Baltimore. He didn't kill again for eighteen months then there was another sounder of three…"

Watching the screen projection, Oliveah found herself curious about a set of five human tongues that were displayed on a wooden cutting board.

 _Tongues power speech; speech can be positive and or negative. Words can have many meanings, words can be rude._

Putting her pen to paper, she wrote a single word and underlined it.

 _Rudeness_

"I use the term sounders because it refers to a small group of pigs. That's how he sees his victims; not as people, not as prey, but simply as pigs" Graham emphasized as someone tried to stifle a dry cough from somewhere across the room.

Frowning, Oliveah brought to mind the image of a pig, one that she had seen recently on the board of the meat counter at Whole Foods. The swine had been labeled numbers one through seventeen and her eyes had fallen upon picnic shoulder, snout, fat back, brains, kidney, and tongue.

 _Tongue…_

Parts of the body that a person could eat.

 _The Chesapeake Ripper is eating pieces of the human "pig."_

Scribbling her thoughts down in her notebook, she tuned out of Will's words and felt a stranger pair of eyes on her furious pen writing. Turing her head, she caught the eyes of a male trainee who started to slid a scrap of paper over to her via his thumb.

 _What is this grade school?_

Staring at the folded paper, Oliveah shook her head and mouthed a 'no thank you' as the young man looked down to his laptop screen trying to swallow his pride.

 _Sorry trainee but I don't have time for you and your need for sloppy sex_ Oliveah noted as her eyes fell upon on a dead man in a white dress shirt with both of his arms ripped off laying to rest on the table in front of him.

Hearing the click of slides, she looked down from her high seat and watched as Graham remained calm as the impaled bodies flashed by on the screen.

"Every tool on the peg board where they hung was used against him and as with previous murders, organs were removed. Removal of organs and the abdominal mutilations may suggest someone with anatomical knowledge and know-how" Will added, clicking to his final slide.

 **Lass, Miriam R.**

Straightening up in her seat, Oliveah felt a shiver run down her spine as the face of the terrified voice she had heard played on Agent Crawford's recorder finally came to light...

 _I was so wrong. I was so wrong._

 _Please…Jack…Please…_

"An FBI Trainee named Miriam Lass was investigating private medical records of all the known victims when she disappeared. She's believed to be the Ripper's ninth, but no trace of her was found until recently…

Hearing muttering from beside her, Oliveah picked up only fragments of words as a severed arm holding a cell phone flashed on the projector screen.

"It was only found because the Ripper wanted it to be."

 _if you don't want to end up like her you need to be smart about all of this_

Shaking her head, Oliveah closed her notebook just as the auditorium lights switched on to reveal Will Graham standing as still as glass, intently starting right at her.

…

 _Cafeteria, FBI Academy, Quantico, VA_

Taking the lid off her Styrofoam coffee cup, Oliveah grabbed two creamers and emptied them into the dark steaming liquid without stirring. Watching Will take the lid off his own drink, he took a large sip before setting it back on the two seat table top.

"You must have an iron stomach."

Raising a curious eye, he focused on Oliveah's face as she nodded to the coffee cup.

"Black coffee."

"Well, it's not like it's going to keep me awake at night" he breathed, taking off his glasses and tossing them on the table.

Setting her cup down, Oliveah stared hard at the floppy haired man that sat directly in front of her as he rubbed his eyes.

"Mr. Graham are you having trouble sleeping?"

"Will, and aside from headaches, I think I may have slept for a few minutes last night or maybe an hour I don't know."

"Have you had any hallucinations?"

"Are you suddenly a medical doctor?"

Catching the spite in his voice, Graham laid a hand out on the table and flexed his fingers.

"I'm sorry Oliveah, it's just been a long time since there has been someone that has actually been interested in my well being. Aside from my psychiatrist" he added as a group of light blue shirted female trainees moved past the table with a few curious eyes passing over the handsome blue eyed instructor.

 _Dr. Hannibal Lecter_

"Is Dr. Lecter a conventional therapist?" she questioned

"So far."

"You're a grown man Will and I know I don't have to say this, but maybe you should see a doctor? You said you're not sleeping well, you had a seizure the first night I met you and you look really worn out"

Chuckling, Will tapped his fingers on the table "Worn out? Like a used up baseball glove?"

"Like a professional who is constantly over stimulated in his work for the Federal Bureau of Investigation"

Tracing a finger around the plastic lid of the coffee cup that sat on the table, Graham smiled awkwardly.

"Well Oliveah, I seem to have this ability to see what others fail. It's been extremely helpful to Jack Crawford in catching his criminals" he educated as Oliveah frowned.

"It sounds like it is putting your health at risk to the end of no return."

Rubbing his eyes once more, he replaced his eyeglasses back on the bridge of his nose. "I have to go teach another class in about ten minutes"

Nodding her head Oliveah gathered up her trash before spying Will's hand gesturing for her trash. Allowing him to take her cup, she watched as he tossed it in a bucket behind him before turning back to face her.

"I appreciate your concern Oliveah, and if Doctor Lecter suggests the hospital I will remember that it was you who suggested it first" he spoke watching as the young woman in front of him closed the distance and laid a soft kiss on his scruffy cheek.

"Thank you for letting me sit in on your lecture, and if you need someone to talk to Will, I'll be your friend."

Gathering her bag, she could feel his eyes trained on her back as she rounded the corner and left the cafeteria.

 _Oh my god, I just kissed Will Graham on the cheek._

 _Shit shit shit!_

"Ms. Adler?"

Hearing her name, Oliveah turned around and came face to face with a group of uniformed students clutching laptops and black binders.

"Sorry, excuse me." Stepping to the edge of the corridor, Oliveah strained her neck to see who had said her name praying it wasn't Graham and was surprised to see Jack Crawford pushing through the student bodies.

"Good afternoon Mr. Crawford" she spoke with a shaky breath.

Feeling Crawford bumping into her arm as he finally made it to her side of the corridor; Oliveah held out her hand for him to shake and thought nothing of it when he ignored it.

"May I ask what you are doing here?" he asked, noticing the visitors badge clipped to her white dress shirt.

"I was in attendance in one of Mr. Graham's lectures with his permission" she added as Crawford frowned.

"The one summing up the Chesapeake Ripper?'

"Yes."

Crossing his arms over his broad chest, Crawford shook his head and seemed to loom like a dark presence over her as the hallway quickly emptied of bodies.

"I thought I made myself clear last week with you in my office that it was not a good idea to get personally interested in the Ripper?"

Swallowing, Oliveah straightened her back and unclipped her badge.

"My thesis concerns Nature vs Nurture Mr. Crawford, who would be a better study than the Chesapeake Ripper as a profile and a model?" she spoke, watching as Crawford leaned towards her.

"I will be mentioning this to Dr. Bloom Ms. Adler, for your own safety."

 _Shit. If she thinks I am a risk, she may let me go_

"Mr. Crawford, you can't deny that one can't help but be interested in a serial killer who is keeping close to home. Passing men on the street, I'm sure a lot of people are asking themselves if they are the Chesapeake Ripper."

"Ms. Adler, you know that my trainee got too close and disappeared. Miriam Lass was an inquisitive, smart woman very much like yourself, and I gave you words of warning to be smart."

"I understand Mr. Crawford, I will take care." It was all she said as Crawford nodded his head and took out his mobile phone.

"Leave the Chesapeake Ripper to law enforcement Ms. Adler and don't forget to hand in your badge downstairs."

…

Stepping out into the cool late October afternoon air, Oliveah strode with purpose towards the parking lot, keeping her head down as she passed men and women with badges swinging widely off their chests.

Tossing her bag onto the passenger seat of her black Honda Civic, Oliveah slumped down in her seat and slammed the door shut.

Silence enveloped around her as she stared out the windshield of the vehicle.

"I'm not stupid to try and seek out the Chesapeake Ripper Agent Crawford I am a psychology student after all" she spoke out loud before starting the engine.

Pulling out of the lot, she turned onto the I-95 and kept the radio off for her entire drive back to Baltimore.

…

2 _Days Later, Meyerhoff Symphony Hall …_

It was a one night gig for a solid two hundred dollars.

Cash, paid under the table.

 _(Flashback)_

" _The company will pay cash at the end of the night. They are always short bodies and as long as you are clean and can remain in the background they will take you. I can give you the phone number"…_

Carefully arranging the champagne flutes on the silver tray, Oliveah felt a bump against her elbow as she looked into the face of another female server her age.

"You know, if I close my eyes, I can almost pretend that I am a part of the rich upper twit crowds, all pithy and philanthropist like" the girl spoke as Oliveah grinned and stood back to admire her arrangement.

"Not that anyone is going to notice the care" she muttered, as other black tied servers started to crowd around the room.

"Alright people listen up!"

Turning her eyes towards the front of the room, she spied a badly box dyed red head clapping her hands together as a fellow black tie server took his place next to her.

"This is easy money. All you have to do is walking around slowly holding out your tray so the guests can take a champagne flute. Once your tray is empty, you come back here and take another tray that will be pre-loaded then you start all over again. So simple, a dog could do this job. Some rules for you all to follow…

Number one, don't make conversation. You are not being paid to socialize; you are being paid to supply an endless stream of alcohol. Rule number two, stay in the background. If I or my assistant here see you lingering too long I will throw your sorry ass out. There is a reason they are in there and you all are in server uniforms."

 _Jesus, why not just come out and say that we are the poor fledglings of the earth, lower than pigs in shit?_ Oliveah thought as she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from piping up and telling the supervisor off.

 _You need this money, just keep your mouth shut and think of the money_

"Right, put your gloves on and do up your ties."

…

"God, it's noise; just noise!"

Keeping her eyes closed, Oliveah leaned against the tightly closed door and soaked in the soprano's high pitched notes as she sang along with a solo organ.

"It's amazing how the human body can produce such a sound" Oliveah whispered as she rubbed her gloved thumb against her eyebrow feeling the sheer power of the Canadian soprano.

 _I wish I was out there_

"Did you know that it takes about ten years to fully train as an opera singer?" she added, feeling a light hand on her shoulder.

"Alright, so she's got a better range than Britney Spears, but that's all I am admitting. She's not even singing in English" her fellow server moaned as Oliveah peaked out the tiny door window and caught a glimpse of the elegantly attired crowd standing to their feet.

 _She's singing in Italian._

Straightening up her black tie, she picked up her silver tray and said a silent prayer that she would be spared the embarrassment of dropping a tray full of glass. Watching the double doors open, her eyes fell onto a crowd of men in black tuxedos and women in various styles of off the shoulder and strapless dresses.

 _Alright girl, let's just make it through the next two hours_

…

"It's been too long since you've properly cooked for us Hannibal."

Standing in front of Romila Komeda, Hannibal rubbed his index finger against the champagne flute as the anemic looking woman began her verbal assault.

"Come over and I will cook for you" Lecter offered as the woman saddled her black swan gloved hands on her boney hips.

"I said properly means dinner and a show, have you seen him cook? It's an entire performance. He use to throw such exquisite dinner parties" she began, spying the floating trays of champagne coming her way.

"You heard me, _use to._ " Accentuating her final words, Hannibal brought his eyes to rest on her sunken cheek bones, feeling irritation starting to grow.

"And I will again, once inspiration strikes. You cannot force a feast; the feast must present itself."

"It's a dinner party not a unicorn…" ignoring her words Hannibal's eyes caught sight of a young dark haired woman across the room carrying a tray.

"Hannibal, I believe this young man is trying to get your attention"

Turning around, Dr. Lecter nearly sneered as Franklin Froideveaux stood smiling in a tuxedo that awkwardly framed his overweight face.

"Hi, so good to see you, this is my friend Tobias."

Offering his hand to shake, Hannibal felt the man's firm grip as Romila stood closer.

"How do you two know each other?"

"There should remain some mystery to my life outside the opera" Hannibal began as his eyes confirmed the identity of the young dark haired female server to his right.

"I'm one of his patients."

Hearing Franklin's confession, Dr. Lecter was about to excuse himself just as Oliveah found her way into their group.

"Champagne?"

"Ms. Adler?"

Hearing her name, Oliveah slowly turned around and found herself face to face with Dr. Lecter.

 _Well of course he would be here. This is his playground._

Clearing her throat, she steadied her tray just as Franklin reached across the path of Hannibal Lecter and took a glass.

"I'll take another one of those as well" Romila spoke haphazardly as she whisked one off the tray, nearly sending the rest of the flutes crashing to the ground.

"Damn" Oliveah muttered as she re-steadied her tray only to have another hand upend the whole balance and send the remaining champagne filled flutes flying into the pristine tuxedo suited chest of Dr. Hannibal Lecter.

" **Are you fucking serious?!"**

Hearing a scathing voice at her side, Oliveah found her arm being roughly pulled as she barely had time to register what was happening. Dropping her tray, she heard it clatter to the ground as the red headed supervisor half dragged her out of the foyer and into the back kitchen prep area.

"I don't fucking believe it! You just dumped a whole tray of champagne onto one of the Board Members! You are beyond fired, you are fucking gone!" the woman spat as she raised a finger

"Get her the fuck out of here, she doesn't get paid either. Her pay can go towards that man's dry cleaning bill."

Feeling the rage growing in her throat, Oliveah's eyes fell upon a lone stainless steel chef's knife that lay on the counter in front of her.

 _Losing your tongue might not be so bad_

"Excuse me?"

Spinning around, Oliveah found herself face to face with Dr. Lecter as the strong smell of champagne hit her nostrils.

"Sir, I am so sorry at what happened tonight. The company will absolutely pay for your suit. Kyle? Kyle give me one of our business cards."

Ignoring the card the woman held out, Hannibal stared at Oliveah's pale face before his eyes fell onto the chef's knife.

 _Your own eyes wandered onto that knife Oliveah, what were going to do with it?_

"Our card Sir and you can be sure that there will be no more careless acts tonight. Kyle? Let her out the back door."

Oliveah said not a word nor did she offer a glance as she passed Dr. Lecter. Following the assistant towards the back entrance of the kitchen, she promised herself that she would not show emotion.

She was a hell of a lot better than all this.

Loosening her black tie, Oliveah tossed it on the floor near an empty wooden barrel and fished her keys out of her purse as the night air hit her cheeks. A few days ago there had been snowflakes and tonight the cold air threatened to leave a layer of white on the ground.

Unlocking her car, she slid into the driver's seat and without putting on her seatbelt, drove off into the night.

"Again Sir, I am so sorry."

Hearing the red head's apology once more, Hannibal turned to face her and took the business card.

"Might I ask for your name as well?"

…

 _10:41am, the next day…_

"So I heard about your fuck up last night"

Pulling the covers up over her head, Oliveah muttered something incoherent as Tyler took a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Don't want to talk about it in case the blankets over my head didn't give it away" Oliveah moaned as Tyler patted her leg.

"I know you're short on money, so let me take you out for a boozy brunch to take your cares away. Andrew has class, so it'll just be us."

"I just want to live under these blankets for the day Tyler."

"Not an option. Get in the shower, put on pants, and let's go."

…

 _Red Emma's Bookstore and Coffee House,_ _30 W. North Avenue,_ _Baltimore, MD…_

Removing her sunglasses, Oliveah sat down at a vacant table as Tyler collapsed heavily onto the opposite chair.

"Jesus, this place has gone downhill since last year, but their classic bánh mì washed down with a flying dog keeps me coming back and elbowing the hipsters" he spoke as Oliveah scanned the menu.

The vegetarian restaurant was not her favorite place to eat, but she humored her roommate with his love of local craft beers.

"A beer with breakfast, wherever could you go wrong?" she teased as Tyler took off his beige fedora hat and hung it off the back of his chair.

"I'd ask you if you wanted to split a bottle of white wine, but I'd be afraid you'd have some kind of Vietnam style flashback from yesterday and I'd get banned from ever setting a foot in here again" he grinned as Oliveah sighed.

"I'm not a basket case Tyler. I fucked up carrying a tray of thin glass flutes in a crowd and unfortunately those full flutes destroyed a tuxedo" she spoke, leaving out that the tuxedo dressed man had been Dr. Hannibal Lecter.

"Poor twit, I'm sure he has another and another expensive suit to wear to the ball" Tyler smiled as Oliveah felt sick in her stomach.

"Yeah, well my money has been garnished. New clothes are overrated anyways" she added as a flannel clad young man wearing a pageboy cap took their orders.

"I'll just have the fruit and whipped cream waffle with a coffee."

"No alcohol?"

"Hmm, not in the mood."

Downing the last dregs of her coffee, Oliveah caught their server's eye for a re-fill just as her mobile began to vibrate. Pulling it out of her pocket, she frowned as she didn't recognize the number.

 _Unknown Name Unknown Number_

"I've had telemarketers call me as early as six in the morning on weekends trying to get me to switch banks or buy financial stocks" Tyler spoke as he took an oversized bit of his sandwich.

"Dr. Bloom's number always comes up and I doubt she would call me on a Saturday unless something horrific has happened.

 _Like Dr. Gideon murdering an innocent nurse in the infirmary while telling everyone who would listen that he was the infamous Chesapeake Ripper_ she thought as she hit the call button and brought her mobile up to her ear.

"Hello?"

At first there was silence, followed by a deep male voice.

"May I speak to Oliveah Adler please"

 _Jesus Christ, fucking telemarketers_

"I don't have time for useless idiots who have nothing better to do than call people on a Saturday morning. In fact, why don't you just quit your shitty job and go to hell"

Hearing the dial tone from the other end, Hannibal pulled the portable phone away from his ear and ran his tongue along his teeth before hitting the redial button.

"Again! Unknown number" Oliveah spat as Tyler held out his hand.

"Give me the phone, I'll unleash one hell of a rant that will make them blush in whatever country they are in" he smiled as Oliveah waved him off.

"Alright listen, I am going to…"

"Ms. Adler, if you would be so kind as to call back my office and ask for Dr. Hannibal Lecter. I'm sure you have the number with you."

Feeling the blood drain from her face, Oliveah stared at her phone as the call ended and was amazed that she laid it down on the table top without a bang.

"This can't be happening."

Looking to Oliveah, Tyler swallowed the last of his beer as he noticed how pale she looked.

"Jesus, did the telemarketer get to you first?"

"It was Dr. Lecter."

Letting out a roaring laugh, Oliveah felt her breakfast in her throat as Tyler nearly fell out of his chair with all eyes of the café on them.

"I'm going to throw myself out in front of a bus when we leave."

"Like hell you are, he's going to eat you alive Olive" Tyler winked as he threw down a few bills to cover their breakfast.

Rising from her seat, Oliveah grabbed her bag and started for the washroom.

"Give me five minutes."

"Andrew's going be so pissed he missed this" Tyler smiled as he grabbed his hat and headed for the doors.

Moving to the washroom, Oliveah leaned back against the hallway wall and took a deep breath.

 _I don't believe this_

It was true that she had his office number. Hell, she had it memorized just like his address.

 _Why does it come up as unknown?_

Dialing the numbers on her phone, she held the phone to her ear and hoped to god that it went to voicemail or something.

 _Idiot, he just called you, he's going to be expecting your call_

Closing her eyes, she heard the line click and immediately started to apologize.

"Dr. Lecter, I can't even begin to…"

"I accept your apology Ms. Adler."

 _Well that was easy._

 _He's letting me off easy because of last night._

"I would like to invite you to dinner at my home in two nights time Ms. Adler if you are not preoccupied with your thesis."

 _Dinner?_

"I…would like to accept that invitation. Dr. Lecter, may I ask why?"

"An apology for the events of last night and for a discussion" he began as Oliveah opened her mouth to speak.

"None of that was your fault doctor. It was mine and that so called supervisor who fired me" she spoke as Tyler waved his hand from across the café.

"I'll expect you for eight o'clock Ms. Adler."

It was all he spoke as Oliveah ended the call and slipped her mobile into her bag.

Meeting up with Tyler outside the café, he stared hard at her as she replaced her sunglasses and fastened the top button of her peacoat.

"And?"

"And, I've been invited to dinner."

"A one on one dinner?"

Smirking, Oliveah stepped out of the way of a double child stroller as Tyler kept his eyes trained on her.

"I imagine Dr. Bloom will be there. I can't image why she wouldn't be."

…

 _October 28_ _th_ _, Chase Court Wedding Venue, 1112 Saint Paul St, Baltimore, MD…_

His dark eyes watched as the last Biddle server exited out of the red door to the left of the hall kitchen. Watching him loosening his black tie as he strode down the red brick walkway, Hannibal held his breath as the college aged blond whistled a pop tune all the while never noticing a presence standing perfectly still in the tall bushes beside him.

The server was free to go about his night, for it was a particular red head that was to be the focus of his attention.

" **FUCK SAKES!"**

Hearing a loud cuss Hannibal swung his eyes onto the bent over body of Sara-Lynn Vassar as she struggled with two full black garbage bags and third that had exploded onto the stone steps.

"Sure, everyone else can go home, but I get that extra dollar an hour to make sure there are no left over beer bottles or food mashed into the floorboards or condoms shoved in the bushes" she muttered as she grabbed the first two garbage bags and made her way down the walkway. Passing the tall bushes, her eyes were busy searching out the dumpster around the alleyway as Hannibal stepped out of the bushes and made his way towards the open red door of the Church.

Brushing her hands against the sides of her black dress pants, Sara-Lynn squinted her eyes as the night began to close in around her.

"One last bag then…"

Stopping abruptly in the middle of the walkway, her eyes searched for the third garbage bag that she had left on the stone steps.

It was gone.

"Where in the hell…"

"Good evening Ms. Vassar."

Hearing a rich accented voice from her right, she turned slightly and felt the heart in her chest starting to beat rapidly.

"Can I help you Sir?"

Staring at his face, she felt her pulse leveling out as she recognized him as the patron and board member that was the target of one of her former server's tray of champagne.

"I recognize you Sir, and as I said the other night, we will absolutely pay for the dry cleaning of your suit, the contact information was on the business card that my assistant gave to you" she spoke, her voice wavering slightly at being almost crowded into the corner of the building and the wall.

"I don't appreciate rude people Ms. Vassar, and you were very rude to a friend of mine" Lecter spoke, stone faced as the young woman took a step backwards towards the wall.

"I don't understand, that girl knows you? Is this some kind of fraud to get money?" she questioned nervously as Hannibal took his hands out of his jacket pockets, flexing his fingers for what was to come.

"I want more than your business card" Hannibal growled as he stepped forward and clamped a wet cloth over the woman's mouth. Feeling her struggle in his arms, he let her fall roughly and awkwardly down the stone steps ignoring the painful positioning of her arm as she came to rest on the walkway.

"I see pieces of your flesh roasted to perfection in rosemary with a red wine sauce" he tasted as he lifted up her head and easily snapped her neck. Taking out a handkerchief from his peacoat pocket, the doctor walked up the stone steps and gently opened the red door, concealing his fingertips.

"You will make a special meal for a special young lady" he spoke, roughly gathering her up and carrying her into the bushes.

"And we will enjoy eating you."

…

 _October 29_ _th_ _, Dr. Hannibal Lecter's Residence, 51 Springlake Way, Baltimore, MD…_

"Jesus, look at this house!"

Pulling into a large driveway, Oliveah gutted the engine and checked her reflection in the mirror.

"Wearing a thirty-nine dollar dress from Sears to the home of a world renowned doctor's mansion, the little match stick girl of Baltimore I am" she muttered as she took a deep breath and threw open her car door.

Standing at the door, she rang the bell and waited almost expecting a butler or a footman to answer the door.

Watching the heavy door open, her eyes fell on his white dress shirted chest, red tie, and dark blue suit jacket as he held the door open.

"Good evening Ms. Adler please, come in."

Stepping inside the foyer, her eyes took in the grey marble floors as her black heels made clicking sounds.

Standing behind her, Lecter closed his eyes as the scent of lilies invaded his senses.

"May I take your coat?"

Shrugging off her black peacoat, she still had not said a word as her eyes fell on a hand drawn sketch in a frame hanging on the far wall.

"Beautiful sketch" she nodded, her eyes taking in the delicate lines and shading of charcoal.

"My Aunt was a very beautiful woman; I drew her from memory almost fifteen years since I last saw her" Lecter spoke as he hung up Oliveah's coat.

"Was she Asian?"

Coming to stand beside Oliveah, Hannibal nodded his head and shoved his hands in his pant pockets.

"She was Japanese. Lady Murasaki, the wife of my late uncle Count Robert Lecter" he spoke, sounding slightly sad.

 _Lady? Count Lecter? He is from nobility?_

"Fifteen years is a long time to not see her, does she ever visit Baltimore?"

Tucking his chin into his chest, Hannibal lowered his eyes from the framed drawing and cleared his throat with gruffness.

"She died, when I was a young man at medical school.

It was all he said as Oliveah felt a sore spot.

 _Way to go Oliveah. You've not been in his home for five minutes and you've already hit the nail on the head._

"I'm…sorry."

Shaking his head, he ushered out a hand towards the open hallway.

"Shall we?"

Stepping into a dark wooden paneled room, Oliveah stood alongside the elegantly dressed table and spied only two place settings.

"No one else is coming to dinner?" she questioned as Hannibal halted in his steps towards the kitchen.

"This dinner is just for you Oliveah."

Hearing her given name sounding off his lips, Oliveah walked slowly towards the double glass patio doors that led out to a small backyard.

 _No shed, no barbeque, no table or chairs._

 _He keeps everything inside this gorgeous house_

"Please, have a seat" Lecter's voice broke out through her thoughts as she turned and watched his pull out a chair, standing behind with his hands resting on the wood.

Nodding her head, she took the offered seat and thought it strange that being so close to Dr. Lecter, she could not detect a smell of aftershave or cologne.

He had no scent to warn of his presence.

Sitting quietly at the dining table, Oliveah stared at the bouquets of pink, purple, and blood red flowers that sat from one end to the other. Keeping her fingers interlaced in her lap, she held her breath as footsteps began to near from what she guessed was the kitchen.

Bending low beside her, a hand sat down a small white plate of perfectly arranged frisee and greens topped with strips of meat and yoke eggs.

"Frisee salad lyonnaise" Lecter spoke as he sat his own plate down.

"I smell… sherry vinegar?" Oliveah spoke as Hannibal nodded his head.

"You are correct."

Pulling out his chair, the doctor unfastened his suit jacket button before taking a seat and unfolding his napkin.

"I understand that you are nervous Ms. Adler being here alone without Dr. Bloom but I can assure you, tonight is not a session." he spoke, catching her eye as she laid her fingertips gently on the edge of the table.

 _Jesus Christ, he is just so formidable even his own dining room._

Observing the young woman seated across the table, Hannibal remained expressionless as he searched her face for a hint of fear.

There was none.

"Of course not" she replied hoping to hell that her face was not betraying her.

"Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?"

 _He's just as human as you are Oliveah, and he's invited you to a home cooked gorgeous dinner to apologize for someone else's rudeness. He is being decent and the perfect gentleman, and you can't even fucking look across the table and make small talk?_

Placing his napkin on the table, Hannibal stood up and took off his suit jacket draping it over the high back of his chair. Unfastening the three buttons of his vest he shed that equally to the back of the chair before unfastening his tie and releasing the top two buttons of his white dress shirt.

Retaking his seat, he grabbed his napkin and laid it back in his lap before holding out his hands palms up.

She couldn't help but smile as she finally picked up her fork and gathered up greens and a piece of meat.

Holding his own fork, his eyes were fixed intently on Oliveah as he waited for her to take the first bite. Watching her slender fingers picking up the silver utensil, he watched as she gathered equal pieces greens and meat before opening her mouth.

Feeling his inner cheeks starting to salivate, Lecter watched as she began to chew a piece of the recently harvest liver.

"How do you like it?"

Chewing a bit more, she swallowed and nodded her head.

"It's the most delicious thing I've ever eaten. This food, the décor, the flowers are just so beautiful" Oliveah spoke as Lecter gave a slight nod of his head.

Satisfied that she had swallowed the piece of Sara-Lynn Vassar's liver did he cut off a small piece for himself and chewed.

"Is this chicken?"

Hearing her question, Hannibal shook his head.

"Liver."

Taking another bit, Oliveah reached for her glass of white wine.

"I've never had liver before."

Smiling, Dr. Lecter took his own wine glass and gave it a small swirl.

"I hope it will not be the last time" he spoke, taking a small sip.

…

Seated alone once more at the dining table, Oliveah could hear the faint notes of a mezzo soprano coming from somewhere to her left.

 _This is going well._

Hearing footsteps once more, Oliveah watched as Lecter rolled out a stainless steel heating pan with a lid.

Even with a seal tight lid, she could smell the mouth watering garlic and rosemary.

"For our main course, I present a garlic and rosemary leg of lamb with locally grown potatoes and green and yellow beans" he spoke as he lifted the metal lid to a wave of steam and to die for savory scents.

"My god, that smells amazing" Oliveah blurted out as Hannibal smiled.

"You haven't tried it yet" he taunted as he began to cut the catering supervisor's thigh meat off the bone and onto a larger white plate.

 _Shall we give thanks to Ms. Vassar for her bodily contribution to tonight's dinner?_ Hannibal thought as he brought the first plate to Oliveah. Setting it down in front of her, he allowed his finger to brush alongside her hand and smiled internally as she stiffened in her chair.

She was not afraid of him, that he was sure, but she did react to him.

Taking his place once more, Hannibal cleared his throat.

"You still have not brought me your thesis Ms. Adler."

Swallowing her mouthful, Oliveah sat her knife and fork down against the plate and touched the stem of her wine glass."

"Truth be told, I have not had a lot of time to work on it. Assisting Doctor Bloom has been more time consuming than I thought. She is working with Abigail, but we also spoke with Dr. Abel Gideon at the mental hospital who claims to be the Chesapeake Ripper."

"I see, and you don't believe that he is the Chesapeake Ripper?"

Catching Lecter's eye, Oliveah shook her head.

"Call it a gut reaction, but no I don't think he is. I think it was suggested to him, and he was pushed into it by someone looking to cash in on it" she spoke as Dr. Lecter finished his wine.

"Psychic driving are the words you are looking for. You have met Dr. Chilton I presume?"

Hearing Chilton's name put a taste in the back of her mouth that would probably need its own bottle of wine to remove.

"Dr. Chilton I am not a fan of. I find him arrogant and self-obsessed."

"Do you believe he could persuade Dr. Gideon to believe he was the Chesapeake Ripper? Lecter questioned as Oliveah nodded her head almost immediately.

"Definitely."

…

"Can I help with dessert?"

Pausing in his steps, Hannibal turned around and stood aside.

"If you'd like."

Following him into his kitchen, she felt her stomach drop as her eyes took in the enormous space that was full of stainless steel expensive looking appliances. Walking up to the granite countertop island, Oliveah rested her fingertips on the counter as she watched Lecter move to the refrigerator.

"Coffee crème brulee with ouzo pistachio tuile" he spoke, the accented words rolling easy off his tongue and lips.

 _It's going to be so hard going back to kraft dinner after tonight_ Oliveah thought as Hannibal brought out a small blow torch.

"I have to say, between tonight's dinner and dinner with Will, this wins hands down" she spoke as Hannibal raised his curious eyes onto her face.

"You've had dinner with Will Graham?"

 _Damn. I shouldn't have said anything. This could get me in trouble with Dr. Bloom._

"Um, I had to bring him papers as Dr. Bloom was meeting with Dr. Chilton about Abel Gideon, and he had just caught some fish from the lake. He asked me to stay" she began as Hannibal fired up the torch.

Leveling the flame over the white bowls, Oliveah watched as the sugary custard began to crystallize and burn brown.

"Have you given anymore thought to my offer of a private session?"

Watching Lecter's fingertips as they grazed over the hardened sugar, Oliveah took a deep breath as two silver spoons appeared from a drawer to the right of the island.

"You think all the work I am doing with Dr. Bloom is getting to me Doctor?" she challenged as Lecter refastened the top buttons of his dress shirt.

"Your eyes were intently focused on a butcher's knife in the kitchen of the Meyerhoff three nights past; I wonder what you would have done with the knife Oliveah if I hadn't appeared"

Holding her breath, Oliveah suddenly felt the night's wine swelling up in her head.

Peering into her face, Hannibal sat the torch down and reached a hand out across the island, tilting Oliveah's chin up to meet his eyes.

"I'll tell you what you would have done; you would have plunged it deep into her chest and I think you would have enjoyed it."

Hearing the doctor's words, Oliveah roughly took a step backwards and clenched her fists.

"You, you have no idea what I would have done Dr. Lecter."

"My observations confirm that you are more than you seem Ms. Adler. I believe you have thoughts deep inside of you that would utterly terrify the good citizens of Maryland" he purred as Oliveah felt light headed.

"I think I should be going Dr. Lecter if you don't mind."

Slipping her arms through the peacoat that the Doctor held, Oliveah flipped her dark brown hair over the collars and fished out her car keys.

"Thank you for dinner Dr. Lecter" she spoke, not offering her hand out as Hannibal opened his front door.

"Sleep well Ms. Adler" he offered as she stepped out into the dark night.

Watching her disappear into the night, Hannibal licked his lips as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, taking in the lingering scent of lilies and wishing that he could have a small taste of her.

 **...**

 **Thanks to** **TheDoctorsTrueCompanion, CotilleS, TeamFreeWill2, CarpeDiemFreak and Shentler** **for leaving reviews! And thank you to everyone else for subscribing and following! Seriously, leaving reviews is like ammunition to write faster** **. A big THANK YOU! to everyone's kind words on my writing and my character. It means a lot.**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story every other Saturday (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**

 **P.S.S. Does anyone have an actress or singer in mind when they envision Oliveah?**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own anything related to Hannibal, either thru television, or written books. Everything belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 7**

 **Song(s): Love Me Like That (Carly Rae Jepsen feat. The Knocks 55.5 VIP Mix), Pace, Pace Mio Dio (Leontyne Price),**

Slamming the door to her bedroom, Oliveah Adler paced to the window and threw it open all the way to the warped wooden top and stuck her head out.

The alley below was empty as usual, though her ears picked up a faint meow before resting back into silence.

She wanted to scream.

She wanted to open her mouth and let out a scream so loud to shatter the windows of the building across the way.

 _Hannibal Lecter knew what you wanted to do to that woman_

Stepping out of her dress, she left it balled up on the floor and grabbed a tank top and yoga pants.

"He can see right through me" she muttered as she threw her hands up to her hips and closed her eyes.

 _You have dark and vicious thoughts Oliveah, you have ever since childhood. Try as hard as you may to hide them, but you are a mirror to those trained to see._

Rubbing her tired eyes, she looked at her alarm clock and sighed that it was only ten-thirty.

Hearing a soft knock at her door, she nearly jumped out of her skin as Andrew opened the door in nothing but a pair of boxers.

"You left your phone in the kitchen and there was one call" he mumbled half asleep, holding out her mobile.

Taking it from him, Oliveah remained silent as her housemate closed the door.

 _Too tired to even inquire about my dinner with Dr. Lecter. I'm sure I'll get the Spanish Inquisition in the morning_

Hitting the speaker phone, she sat down at her white antique writing desk and listened to the young girl's message.

" _Hi Oliveah, it's Abigail. I was wondering if you could come see me at the hospital tomorrow? These women here are driving me crazy and that journalist Freddie Lounds really wants to me to sit down with her but I'm not sure…"_

Deleting Abigail's message, Oliveah sat still as she clicked her tongue against her teeth.

"I'll help you Abigail" she spoke as she slowly pulled open her desk drawer and laid her eyes upon Hannibal Lecter's business card. Setting her phone down, she reached into the drawer and took it up with light fingers.

"You are a dangerous man Dr. Lecter, I can feel it, and even though you hide it well, I can see it" she whispered, tearing up his card into four pieces and letting them fall from her fingers and into the trash can.

…

 _She had never known her father. From what her mother had told her at an early age, the asshole had not been much and had never given her a penny in child support. She had never seen a picture of her father, and could only imagine that some of her fair looks had come from his blood and genes._

 _At the age of eight, her mother had remarried which brought a whole new atmosphere into the two-bedroom downtown Toronto household._

 _Mixed drinks and weed had always been present in the Adler household, but after the arrival of her stepfather Tom, the drinks had become deeper and darker._

 _Most days, eight-year-old Oliveah Maru Adler had to go without dinner, but the child knew from an early age that she had to take care and fend for herself._

Rolling over, Oliveah muttered in her sleep as her pillow fell onto the floor.

" _If your deadbeat father was around, you'd be gone kid"_

 _Sitting at the kitchen table spooning cold baked beans into her mouth from a small can, Oliveah ignored her stepfather as he took a large bit of his hamburger._

 _The man was a loser from the start._

 _A loser who owed more money than what was brought into the household._

" _Guess what little girl, your mother has been shopping around for someone to dump you on, and when she finds someone who will have a use for you whatever use that is, you are fucking gone."_

Sitting straight up in her single bed, Oliveah screamed and threw her eyes to the window, feeling the heaviness deep in her chest. Holding her breath, she felt light headed and was glad when neither Andrew or Tyler burst through the closed bedroom door. Wiping the back of her hand against her sweaty forehead, she spied her pillow on the floor and reached over to pick it up.

"God, it's been years since I've dreamed of that asshole" she whispered, closing her eyes and focusing on the silence around her.

"Please God, please let me sleep tonight."

 _Opening her eyes, her arms felt heavy as she tried to flex her fingers against the wooden armchair._

" _Can you help me please?"_

 _Hearing her slurred speech, Oliveah rolled her head against the back of the tall chair cushion and licked her lips._

" _I will help you my dearr, but you must be serious in asking for my help" the accented voice whispered from her left side. Feeling light fingers against her wrist, the touch went down to her fingers as the man came into focus in front of her._

" _Say the words Ms. Adler, and I will become a part of your life."_

 _Blinking to clear the cloudiness in her eyes, Oliveah focused on the man's dark burgundy eyes and watched as he moistened his lips, staring at her own._

 _Leaning in close, he gently pressed his lips against hers._

" _You belong to me forever" he smiled as Oliveah felt her own lips widening into a grin._

" _Help me Hannibal."_

…

 _Port Haven Psychiatric Hospital, Baltimore MD…_

9:36am

"I am Dr. Alana Bloom's assistant and have signed in before to see Abigail Hobbs a number of times" Oliveah confirmed as the heavy set nurse at the desk shook her head.

"You have no professional credentials to show me and for all I know, you could be someone hired by the press to take pictures. Sorry, but I won't sign you in to see her."

Staring hard at the seated woman, Oliveah clicked her tongue against her cheek.

"Would you at least let me leave her a message? No harm in that is there?"

Sitting in her car, Oliveah thought of jumping the low end of the fence just as furious tapping of finger nails sounded off against the window next to her.

" **JESUS CHRIST!"**

Jumping her seat and hitting her elbow on the door, Oliveah spun around in her seat and watched as Abigail Hobbs ducked around the front bumper of her car and pulled open the passenger side door, keeping low to the ground.

"I don't think anyone saw me" she hissed as Oliveah turned over the car engine, throwing it into gear before Abigail had the door fully closed.

"Just stay low until we clear the driveway"

Hearing her own voice, Oliveah gave a little smile as she felt her heart thumping loudly in her chest.

 _Like an escaped convict_

"How did you even know I was here?"

Sitting upright in the passenger seat, Abigail searched out the passenger window and only reached for her seatbelt after the Civic had left the facility a good ten minutes behind.

"The halls echo and I was sitting in the landing with a notebook" she spoke, fastening her seatbelt and running her hands through her loose hair. "I actually thought you were going to get into a fight with that nurse" she grinned, turning on the radio and flipping through the frequencies.

"I see."

The car fell silent of conversation as Carly Rae Jepsen's "Love Me Like That" began to play over the speakers.

Driving along E Fort Avenue, Oliveah parked the black Honda in an empty spot and grabbed her grey mittens from the back seat.

"Here, we are going for a walk."

…

 _Riverside Park, Baltimore, MD…_

"I told one of the supervisors that I was not feeling well and wanted to have a long nap, so I don't think they will report me as missing until dinnertime" Abigail spoke as she turned up the collars of her jean jacket.

"I appreciate that. The last time we were out I had nine missed calls from Dr. Bloom and one from Dr. Lecter, I lied and said I was with housemates" Oliveah spoke as she and Abigail began walking across the frosty grass.

 _I'd say in another two weeks, the snow will be staying put_

"I want to ask Dr. Bloom how long she is planning to keep me in that hospital. I feel like she doesn't know what else to do with me" Abigail frowned as Oliveah shoved her cold hands into her jacket pockets.

"You're not an artifact Abigail and neither Dr. Bloom nor I see you like that. She wants to make sure that…" Oliveah began as Abigail cut her off.

"She wants to make sure that I won't snap on anyone in the real word and gut them like my dad" she muttered, shaking her head in an attempt to clear the image.

"Abigail listen to me; no one thinks that you are anything like your father. He was the monster, you are not a monster, you are a survivor and damn it, you need to start thinking like that if you want to cut your time in half at the hospital" Oliveah spat, hoping to force her words into Abigail's brain.

"I do try, on my own I try. Those therapy groups want me to get in touch with my inner demons and let them out. But my demons are tied to my father. He's dead, and I am not."

Walking in silence across the grassy path, Oliveah's eyes followed a young man throwing a tennis ball to a yellow Labrador.

"Maybe in twenty years, I'll be considered "normal."

"Have you thought about your future? University or college?"

"The only thing I have thought about is changing the color of my hair."

Perking her ears up, Oliveah grinned

"We can get you a box of dye if you'd like?"

Slowing her pace down, Abigail nodded her head.

"Can we do that this afternoon?"

…

 _3 hours later…_

Oliveah checked her review mirror and was thankful that no phone calls had come through her mobile from Alana Bloom

Or Dr. Lecter

Driving back to the hospital, her eyes moved onto Abigail's lap as she cradled a plastic drugstore bag consisting of two boxes of red hair dye, some Rimmel makeup, and a pair of fake black rimmed eyeglasses.

Changing one's physical appearance was a quick way to try and gain the upper hand and control and Oliveah felt positive that Abigail was beginning to see the light at the end of the long long tunnel.

"I really appreciate this Oliveah"

Hearing Abigail's voice as it broke through her own thoughts, she nodded her head.

"I once thought of dying my hair light pink before I came to Baltimore" she spoke as Abigail let out a laugh.

"I couldn't do that."

"Hmm, you'd be amazed at what you can do."

"Abigail, can I ask for your opinion about Dr. Lecter?"

Catching Abigail's small smile before she turned to look out the passenger window, the young girl cleared her throat and pushed the plastic bag down to her feet.

"Dr, Lecter has helped me through a lot."

"I…know that he was with Will Graham at your house in Minnesota" Oliveah confirmed.

"He saved my life. Had he not applied the pressure to stabilize my neck, I was told that I would have bled out in less than two minutes" Abigail spoke, keeping her voice steady.

"I'm not looking to push you Abigail, I just want to know…"

"You want to know if he is the right Psychiatrist for you?"

Feeling her breath hitch in her chest, Oliveah narrowed her eyes and swallowed.

"You've spent time with Dr. Lecter, what I want to know is, do you trust him?"

Nodding her head immediately, Abigail Hobbs licked her lips.

"I trust him with my life and I trust him with everything that I have."

The car settled into silence as Oliveah made a right turn.

"What makes you think I need to see a Psychiatrist?" she questioned, feeling the young girl's eyes on her face.

"He says that he sees many similarities between us."

"But he's not your physiatrist Abigail, Alana Bloom is."

"He's…more like a father to me. A real father. Someone I can ask for advice and find guidance."

Shaking her head, Oliveah was confused.

"I don't understand."

Shifting uncomfortably, Abigail moved her boots against the plastic and folded her hands in her lap.

"I…I can't tell you"

Hearing her words, Oliveah thought the worst.

 _Jesus Christ, he's not abusing her is he?_

"You _can't_ tell me? Abigail, what has Dr. Lecter done to you?"

She knew that Abigail had been over to the doctor's household once before without Alana Bloom, but she had never felt that vibe from him.

"He hasn't done anything to me, nothing like that, he is nothing like that…" Abigail spouted. "I just, I promised Dr. Lecter that I would never tell anyone. But, I want to tell you, I need someone else to know besides Dr. Lecter because I can't deal with all this on my own."

 _Okay, this is getting to be too much_

Pulling the car over onto the gravel side of the road and nearly sending it into the ditch, Oliveah gutted the ignition and spun around in her seat to face Abigail.

" **ABIGAIL, WHAT HAS HANNIBAL LECTER DONE TO YOU?"**

Taking a deep breath, Abigail Hobbs steadied her nerves and took off her seatbelt.

"You know that Nicholas Boyle was in the house after you left to go outside and get Dr. Bloom" she began, as Oliveah heard her voice starting to crack.

"Well…he attacked me and I…I had my father's hunting knife in my hands and…I stabbed him. He, his eyes, I stared into his eyes as he died on the floor carpet" she whispered, catching Oliveah's wide eyes.

"Abigail…"

"Dr. Lecter buried Nicholas Boyle's body to protect me."

…

The Honda Civic was silent as Oliveah drove down the gravel road leading away from Port Haven Psychiatric Facility.

 _Dr. Lecter, Hannibal Lecter, world famous former surgeon and leading psychiatrist in the city of Baltimore, Maryland was an entirely unknown man inside and out_ Oliveah noted as her mind flashed back to his home the night previous…

 _(Flashback)_

" _I'll tell you what you would have done; you would have plunged it deep into her chest and I think you would have enjoyed it."_

"He can see the darkness in people, because he has very much the same inside of him" she spoke out loud in the car in a shaky voice.

 _Abigail Hobbs killed Nicholas Boyle, be it accidentally as he broke into her house, but she has killed a human being. She is worried that she is turning into her father._

 _She is scared of what she has inside of her; just like I am._

Pulling over onto the road shoulder, Oliveah put the car into park and stared at the wheel, feeling a strange sense of calmness and certainty.

She wouldn't tell anyone what Abigail had done. Abigail had acknowledged to her that no one knew of Nicholas Boyle except Dr. Lecter and she found no interest in going to police with what she saw as a violent break in by the brother of one of the victims who intended to do harm to Abigail without proof that she was at fault.

Dr. Lecter on the other hand…

Turning over the ignition of the car, she drove all the way home with his image planted firmly in her mind as she chewed her lip.

"Dr. Lecter, who are you?"

…

 _North Clinton Street, Baltimore, Maryland…_

Tossing her keys onto the wooden table, Oliveah slipped off her jacket and shoved her grey mitts into the closet before kicking off her Tom shoes.

Standing still, she heard no voices from the living room and thanked god that she was alone. Climbing the steps to her bedroom, she stood in the doorway and stared at the emptiness of her bedroom.

"God Abigail, how are you going to survive what you've done?" she spoke out loud, spying the torn white pieces of Hannibal Lecter's business card in the waste basket. Moving over to her bed, Oliveah fell back and felt her eyes close…

" _You are holding the knife in your hand Oliveah, run your finger along the blade to feel how real it is" the man's accented voice spoke against her ear._

 _Feeling his breath against her cheek, Oliveah rubbed her thumb against the stainless steel blade and felt the deep sting as blood began to run down her wrist._

 _Touching his finger against her bloody wrist, Hannibal brought it up to his mouth and sucked it clean._

" _Why did you taste my blood?"_

 _Hearing her words, the young woman raised her eyes and fixed upon Hannibal's face as he smiled._

" _A sincere form of flattery Ms. Adler. An intimate gesture" he spoke, placing his hands over hers and guiding the knife towards the unconscious man's thigh._

" _Now, run it through HARD!..."_

Feeling the scream ripping through her throat, Oliveah threw her eyes open and held up her hands anticipating the sight of blood.

"A dream, a nightmare" she breathed, rubbing her temples as she saw the day had fallen to twilight outside her window.

…

 _2 days later…_

The doctor had been on her mind constantly ever since Abigail had revealed to her that she had killed Nicholas Boyle.

"If I go to him, what will happen to me?" she wondered, eating the last bite of her cheerios.

She had felt a connection to Hannibal Lecter long before she had had her first real conversation with him in his office. Something deep down within her drew a connection to the doctor. A connection that she felt strongly to the pits of her stomach. His words, his mannerisms, his thoughts, his perceptions.

"All mirror my own."

Taking her dishes to the kitchen, Oliveah stood at the sink and taped her fingers along the sink.

"You're going to have your wish Dr. Lecter; you're going to have your session with me."

…

 _Later than day, 687 Bayshore Ave – Suite 200, Baltimore, MD…_

Slowly climbing the carpeted stairs towards the second floor, Oliveah ran her hand along the wooden banister and tried her best to listen for any voices.

 _I don't think there is anyone renting the offices downstairs_ she thought, reaching the top stair and spied Hannibal's office door closed.

 _How do I know if he in with a patient? Do I knock? Is he even here?_

Walking around the waiting room, her eyes glanced over the framed artwork but her eyes couldn't focus on anything for more than a few seconds as she took a deep breath.

 _You should leave Oliveah…_

Hearing the front door downstairs closed with a loud thump, Oliveah took a step back and nearly stumbled into two chairs as a black man appeared on the top stair.

Holding his coat over his arm, Oliveah avoided his eyes and took a seat in the chair behind her silently thanking that Hannibal Lecter had not been the man climbing the stairs.

 _If this man is here, he must be a patient_

Feeling eyes staring intently, Oliveah raised her own and felt a shiver down her back.

"Are you a patient of Dr. Lecter's?"

Hearing his question, Oliveah shook her head just as she noticed his ear.

"Oh, Sir, your ear is bleeding" she spoke, noticing that the man's ear was not just bleeding, but mangled.

"I recognize you from the Meyerhoff, you know Hannibal Lecter do you not?"

"I…"

Watching the man walking towards her, Oliveah quickly thought of the items in her bag, but came up empty as to what could be used quickly as a weapon.

"Stand up now, and I won't break your neck."

…

"Report Tobias for what?"

Pushing open the door, Tobias firmly gripped Oliveah's neck in his free hand and squeezed his fingers into her skin hard as he kicked the door closed behind him.

Standing still in the middle of the room, her eyes fell upon a short man and Dr. Lecter who narrowed his eyes at her presence.

"Tobias?" Franklin questioned, confused as he slowly stood up from his chair.

"I came to say good-bye Franklin" Tobias spoke as Oliveah flinched with searing pain.

"What do you mean good-bye?" Franklin questioned as Lecter stood tall, his eyes falling onto Oliveah's face as he kept his arms tightly at his side.

Franklin's eyes suddenly went wide as he noticed Tobias's ear and the dripping blood

"Oh my god… **OH MY GOD!** Is that your blood?" Franklin panicked as his eyes fell onto Oliveah.

"I just killed two men. The police came to question me about the murder" Tobias began as Franklin began to wring his hands together with nerves.

"Who is this girl Tobias? Who are you, did he kidnap you?"

Remaining silent, Oliveah refused to take her eyes off Lecter's face as he remained silent.

"Okay, you have to give yourself up right now" Franklin spoke as Lecter took a few tentative steps backwards.

Keeping her eyes on Hannibal, she watched as he slowly held out his left hand flexed his fingers summoning her to his side.

Feeling Tobias's fingers relaxing against her neck, she quickly walked forward towards Dr. Lecter as Franklin stepped aside to offer a distraction to his friend.

"Leave out the private door and go home" Lecter whispered as Oliveah bumped into his arm. Roughly pushing past, she ran to the private exit and wretched hard on the door handle.

 _Shit, it's locked._

Reefing hard on the handle, she had no idea that Tobias had wedged a chair before climbing up the front office staircase.

"This plane, is going down. Let it have a controlled descent. We can get you back up in the air again. There's rehabilitation for everyone..." Franklin began as Hannibal cut him off.

"Franklin, I want you to leave right now."

" **STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE FRANKLIN!"**

Hearing Tobias's gruff words, Hannibal shifted his interested eyes onto the man, catching sight of blood steadily dripping down his shot ear. Spinning around on her heels at Tobias's loud shout, she pressed her back against the door and watched the three men who stood in the middle of the elegant office.

"You've done a horrible thing and…I know that you wished to God that you didn't; but you did and there's nothing you can do to change that. The only thing you can change is your future. Right?" Franklin spoke, turning around and looking to Hannibal for support.

"You're probably scared; you probably feel like you're all alone."

"I'm not alone" Tobias growled as he took a step forward.

"That's right you're not alone! Nothing has happened in our relationship that you and I can't…"

Feeling her mouth drop, Oliveah watched as Lecter strode up behind Franklin and snapped his neck with ease, letting him fall hard onto the hardwood floor.

 _He just killed his patient…_

"I was looking forward to that" Tobias spoke, slightly irritated as he glanced down at the dead man's body that rested at his feet.

"I saved you the trouble."

Hearing Hannibal's words, Oliveah remained as still as she could before Tobias shifted his eyes into her direction.

"And what about her?"

Feeling her face drain, Oliveah sucked in a sharp lungful of air and pressed her back firmly against the blocked door as she stared straight into the eyes of Hannibal Lecter.

His dark eyes spoke silently to her like a lion ready for the pounce and the tears of flesh of bone.

Deep down, he was a killer, and everyone in the room was fair game.

Gripping the door handle behind her, Oliveah watched as Tobias flung aside his coat towards the blue Victorian style sofa. Holding her breath, she watched as the man began to swing a wire at his side just as Hannibal backed up to place some space.

 _Oh my god_

Lunging himself at the doctor, Oliveah stared with wide eyes as her heart began to race at the scene unfolding in front of her. Keeping her back pressed firmly against the locked door, she watched as Lecter expertly ducked out of harm's way before being kicked in the chest.

Pushing the ladder into the wire wielding man's path, he grunted loudly as Tobias stepped back and swung the wire over his head towards Lecter.

 _I have to get the fuck out of here_

Feeling the panic rising in her chest, Oliveah spun around and heaved on the door with as much strength as she could and swore loudly as she threw her fist into it. Spinning around, her eyes fell on Hannibal as his arm was being awkwardly pulled by the clasping metal wire.

 _I can't just leave him here to die_

 _He won't die Oliveah, you know he won't die here today_

Shaking her head, she bolted around the wooden desk just as Hannibal threw a punch that missed the face of Tobias taking them into a spin. Feeling her shoes slipping on the wooden floor boards, Oliveah let out a scream as Tobias picked up one of the glass side tables and swung it hard against Lecter's body.

Hearing the shattering of the glass, she felt herself go down hard onto the floor and the searing pain of the tiny shards embedding into her palms and arms.

Throwing her head up, she felt as if her heart was about to leap out of her chest as Hannibal roughly pushed Tobias away towards his desk.

Watching the two men fly over the edge, Oliveah felt the scream in her throat…

" **HANNIBAL!"**

Hearing a loud groan, she rose to her feet and felt the shards around her knees as she watched Tobias stab a golden letter opener into Lecter's leg. Moving to the fireplace, she knew she was risking her own life by getting involved and not running out the door. Being in such close proximity to Tobias she expected him to turn around and stab her with the letter opener and the few seconds she had, she knew she had to make the most of them.

Her life and another life depended on it.

Ripping one of the fire-pokers off the iron stand, she gripped the long rod as she prepared to stab it through Tobias's neck just as Hannibal grabbed a pen and jammed it hard into Tobias's arm.

" **OLIVEAH, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"**

Hearing Lecter's shout, Oliveah found herself face to face with a bloody Tobias and as he raised his fist to her, she felt Hannibal's strong hand roughly shoving her back against the fireplace and out of the way.

The glass embedded in her hands brought tears to her eyes as she fell back against the wall and watched through cloudy eyes as Tobias delivered a hard knee blow to Lecter's head before kicking his squarely in the chest.

" **I'm going to kill you"**

Breathing heavily, Tobias turned and set his eyes hard on Oliveah with purpose as he heard her low growl

"Don't worry my dear, your turn is next" he smiled as Lecter barred his teeth.

"Not before I take a piece of you myself."

Hearing her own voice, Oliveah felt the glass shard that she had picked up fall from her fingers and crash to the floor as she stared into the bloody face of Dr. Lecter from across the room.

 _Help me Hannibal_

Her eyes never left Hannibal as he gracefully stepped aside of the library ladder and pulled Tobias's arm through with a sickening crack.

The man's scream echoed off the walls of the office as Oliveah smiled.

 _Kill him Dr. Lecter_

Watching Tobias stagger towards Lecter with his broken arm hanging limply down his side, his eyes went wide as the doctor threw his fingers into the man's throat with precision halting any words and disrupting his breathing. Falling to his knees, Tobias grasped at his throat and looked to Oliveah as she brought a finger across her neck.

Her eyes never left Hannibal as he limped towards a large stag statute that sat on a small wooden table against the wall. Raising the stag above his head he gave her a final look as he brought it down with a heavy sickening crack over Tobias's head.

 _Two._

 _That is two people that he has killed in this room._

 _In front of you._

"Noooo…" Breathing hard, Oliveah tried to move away just as Hannibal limped over to her. Grabbing her arm, she winced as her feet nearly gave out with the incredible strength for a man that had just fought for his life.

"Go home I will come for you later" he seethed as he roughly pushed her away towards the closed office door.

"My hands…"

" **I SAID GO OLIVEAH!"**

Hearing his shout, Oliveah winced as she opened the office door and made her way down the stairs on shaky feet.

Keeping his eyes firmly trained on Oliveah's back as she rounded the corner at the bottom of the stairs, Hannibal moved towards his organ and began to hit select keys that sang out in a classical melody.

A musical piece that sang out from the very depth of his soul.

…

 _North Clinton Street, Baltimore, Maryland…_

Patting her inner palms with a face cloth, she was sure that all the glass had been removed and was about to apply band aids when a rap of knuckles sounded against the bathroom door.

Knocking the bottle of hydrogen peroxide onto the counter, Oliveah swore under her breath and tried to steady her voice.

"I'll be out in a second Tyler."

"Actually it's Andrew, we wanted to know if you're still coming to Nico's for pizza?"

"Um, I think I'll pass but thanks" she spoke with as sturdy as a voice as she could as she winced with the pressure of the face cloth in her palm.

"Ok, we'll see you later then" he spoke as Oliveah remembered Dr. Lecter's words from earlier in the day…

" _I will come for you later"_

Shivering, Oliveah rose to her feet and looked at her reflection in the vanity mirror.

Her complexion was pale and her hazel eyes were dull as she stared at herself. Pushing her bangs out of her eyes, she turned on the faucet and dipped her lips down to the steady cold stream.

Moving out the bathroom, she stood silent on the top of the stairs and listened for her housemates and was thankful to hear silence. Walking down the stairs, Oliveah grabbed her Canada Goose coat and shrugged it over her shoulders as she stuffed her house keys into the pocket.

Closing the door to the blue brick townhouse, her booted feet crunched beneath the snow as she descended the three steps to the sidewalk. Turning right, she began to walk towards Patterson Park just as a tall man exited out of a dark Bentley and shoved his hands in his peacoat pockets.

…

 _Patterson Park…_

Walking past an elderly couple out for a stroll, Oliveah gave a weak smile as the woman smiled and parted her lips.

"Beautiful evening for a walk on a crisp night" she spoke, clutching her husband's arm as Oliveah remained silent. Spying an empty bench, she wiped the light dusting of fresh snow off and sat down, pulling up the collars of her coat against her cheeks.

Staring straight out across the lake, her ears picked up the sounds of approaching footsteps crunching beneath the snow and halting to stand behind her.

She didn't need to turn around to know who it was standing behind her.

Breathing in the cold night air, Oliveah felt her pulse quickening as the man behind her remained silent.

"You…saved my life today Dr. Lecter. Whether you intended to or not" she spoke softly as the man behind her parted his lips.

"Ms. Adler, you were witness to a situation in my office that threatens my freedom and my life" Lecter spoke firmly as Oliveah shifted slightly on the bench.

"You were defending yourself. That man Tobias was going to kill you and then he was going to kill me. You did it out of self-defense."

"And my patient?"

She knew that he would ask this very question. And she couldn't give him an answer.

"Dr. Lecter, you saved my life. I swear, I will never tell anyone about your patient."

It was all she could say.

She had watched the world renowned doctor simply walk up behind Franklin and snap his neck with no hesitation.

Her life was now in his hands; and it was his choice if he wanted to believe her words.

Hearing a ting sound against the back of the bench, Oliveah spied out of the corner of her eye the silver metal twine that Tobias had swung around resting on her shoulder and hanging down the side of her coat.

Sucking in a deep breath, she said nothing as the twine slowly made its way against the side of her exposed face before nestling against her bare neck.

Feeling the cold metal against her throat, Oliveah closed her eyes.

"If you knew anything about me Dr. Lecter, you would know that I am not afraid of death at all. I most welcome it."

Hearing the young woman's words, Hannibal paused and watched as she made no effort to fight back.

 _How interesting I find you Ms. Adler_

Letting loose of the twine, Hannibal allowed it to fall down the side of her coat and rest on the bench wood.

Keeping her eyes closed, Oliveah could hear the snow crunching as the man who had stood behind her literally holding her life in his hands, walked away from her.

Looking at the twine that rested beside her, she stared hard as laughter erupted from a young couple that was walking down the path towards her.

 _He is giving me a choice._

 _He is placing his trust in me just as he asked me to place my own in him._

 _Who are you Hannibal Lecter? What do you see in me?_

Gathering up the metal twine in her hand, she rose from the bench and walked across the snowy path to the edge of the stone wall surrounding the lake.

 _I watched him kill a man for no reason._

 _I watched him kill a second man in self-defense._

 _He saved his life and mine._

 _He didn't kill me._

 _He let me live._

 _Why?_

Shivering, she took a deep breath and with all her might, threw the twine as far as she could into the water.

Breathing heavily, Oliveah stared at the dark water for a full five minutes before she turned around heading home on foot as the cold Baltimore night bit at her wet cheeks.

…

 **Thank you to everyone else for subscribing and following! Not too many reviews this time around, hopefully that will change (hint hint, wink wink). I am looking to introduce a new killer into my story, one that doesn't follow the scripted storyline so stay tuned!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story every other Saturday (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**

 **AUTHORS NOTE!**

 **I AM CURRENTLY TRAVELLING ACROSS CANADA AS I AM MOVING, AND SO THE NEXT UPDATE FOR MY STORY WON'T BE UNTIL THE 27** **TH** **OF AUGUST, SO AN EXTRA WEEK WILL BE NEEDED FOR ME TO WRITE. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO ARE READING AND HAVING FUN!**


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own anything related to Hannibal, either thru television, or written books. Everything belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 8**

 **Song(s): All That We See (The Black Ryder), I Wanna Be Adored (The Ravenettes)**

 _North Clinton St, Baltimore, Maryland…_

 _11:46pm_

Sitting alone in her bedroom, the twenty-three-year-old young woman kept all the lights off and sat cross legged in the middle of her single bed.

She had taken more Tylenol than was recommended daily, but her headache had not subsided in the least bit. The palms of her hands stung and she had some small cuts along the inners of her fingers. Her knees had received a fair amount of glass shards embedded from her fall in Dr. Lecter's office, but she had sat along the edge of the bathtub and had painstakingly pulled out with tweezers any remaining bits for nearly an hour.

She sat in the dark silence and brought her eyes up to the closed bedroom door. A towel had been laid along the bottom gap to keep out any light from the hallway and her Hudson's Bay blanket had been hoisted up over her curtain rod to black out the full moon that sat up in the night sky directly in view of her window.

Hannibal Lecter had killed two men in his office that day.

Tobias Budge had been dead seat on killing not just the doctor, but her as well; seeing her as some kind of friend to Lecter.

Franklin Froideveaux had died literally at the hands of his Psychiatrist and the sound of his neck snapping still echoed in her mind.

He killed Tobias in self-defense, but there was no explanation as to why he killed his patient.

He just…did.

Hearing footsteps in the hallway, Oliveah kept silent as she picked up Andrew's voice and Tyler's laugh.

 _Fun._

 _My friends are out having fun and I am holed up in my bedroom re-visioning two men dying and Hannibal Lecter holding metal twine, pondering whether or not he saw me as a threat to his freedom._

 _He doesn't see me as a threat. If he did, he would have wrapped the twine around my neck and pulled until I slumped down on the bench. I would have been left in the cold, slumped over on the bench and he would be free from wondering if his secret was to be released._

"Hannibal Lecter let me live" she whispered, hearing her roommate's bedroom door close loudly.

"So what happens now?"

…

 _7:19am…_

Feeling the continued vibrations of her mobile phone, Oliveah rolled over and felt around the white comforter as she brought it up to her ear not bothering to check to caller id.

"H..Hello?"

"Oliveah? Oliveah, it's Alana Bloom"

Opening her eyes, she sat up in bed and immediately screwed her eyes shut with the intense pain of last night's headache.

"Um, good morning Dr. Bloom."

"I know it's early and its Saturday, but I need your help."

"Of course, do you need me to meet you somewhere?" she offered, looking down at her free hand and the blood stained cuts.

"Dr. Lecter was attacked in his office by a patient."

 _Yes, I know he was attacked, I was there_ she thought, slowly throwing her bare legs off the edge of the bed feeling the cool floor boards beneath her feet.

"I will be with him today, but I need you to visit Abigail. I've been so tied up with work that I have not been able to see her" Bloom explained as Oliveah shut her eyes.

 _I've seen her more times than you have; she trusts me more Dr. Bloom._

"Will you notify the hospital that I will be there today?"

"Of course, thank you Oliveah, I really appreciate it."

Letting her phone come to rest beside her on the bed, she sat still and breathed deeply.

"At least this time, I will be with her in an official capacity."

…

 _2:34pm_

 _Port Haven Psychiatric Hospital, Baltimore MD…_

"I believe Dr. Alana Bloom called to give permission for me to see Abigail Hobbs" Oliveah jabbed as the same heavy set nurse who had denied her access to Abigail days ago flipped open a file folder.

"I need to see some sort of identification" the nurse muttered as Oliveah plucked out her Hopkins student id from her wallet holding it firmly between her thumb and forefinger with a smile.

Moving to the staircase, she felt the awful draft that leaked through the cracks in the old building walls as she slowly climbed. Walking down the hallway, her eyes fell on closed bedroom doors before spying Abigail's. Raising her hand, she knocked just as voices approached the door.

Staring down into Abigail's face, Oliveah was about to comment positively on her new red hair, when her eyes fell over the young girl's shoulder and onto a seated curly haired woman.

"Abigail, what are you doing with her?" she questioned with annoyance, watching Lounds smile and cross her legs to appear more comfortable.

"I am here to help Abigail tell her story. To tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth about who she really is" Freddie spoke as Abigail pulled open the bedroom door wide.

"I'd rather not be in the same room if you don't mind" Oliveah spat, narrowing her eyes as Freddie nodded her head.

"We were practically finished our talk anyways. Abigail, I will come and see you in a few days and we can start our outline for your book."

Stepping aside along the door, Oliveah watched Freddie Lounds gather her notebook and bag before standing to her feet.

"Take care Abigail, and don't worry" Lounds whispered as she smiled and touched the young girls arm.

Avoiding the tabloid journalist's eyes as she walked out the door, Oliveah bit her tongue as she felt the air of Freddie's body moving to the door.

"You should know Oliveah, that you will be mentioned in Abigail's book."

Hearing her words, Oliveah lowered her eyes down on Freddie and simply stared.

"I don't really care Ms. Lounds if you tell Abigail that she needs to name drop all she can for her book, but don't use her for your own ticket to crawl out of the fucking gutter at the side of the road."

Feeling the verbal stab aimed at her chest, Freddie simply smiled as she stepped past Oliveah and disappeared around the hallway corner.

"Abigail, you can't be involved with Freddie Lounds" Oliveah began, closing the door behind her as Abigail crossed her arms and leaned back against the far wall of the robin's egg painted room.

"She told me that the families of the girls my father killed are going to get everything. The house was sold earlier today, and the families are going to get everything. All the money, everything in the house, everything that I had access to is now gone. All I have, are the clothes on my fucking back" she began as Oliveah moved her hand towards the bed to sit.

"The only thing I have left is to make my own money. Money that can be used for school or just to live and be my own person" Abigail spoke as Oliveah shook her head.

"Abigail, the idea of collaborating with Freddie Lounds on a book may not be the smartest idea. She's a reporter who doesn't have the good conscience to not post inappropriate photos of the dead before their next of kin is notified…" she began as Abigail sprang up from the edge of the bed and paced the room.

"Freddie Lounds said that she can get me a decent amount of money if I tell my story."

"Money isn't everything Abigail. Hell, I have less than one hundred dollars in my bank account" Oliveah spoke as Abigail balled up her fists against her thighs.

"She has a website, she has written books, she is a journalist, and she wants to help me tell my story so everyone in the world will stop thinking I'm a **CANNIBALISTIC SERIAL KILLER!** she screamed as Oliveah heard loud thumps approaching the door.

"Abigail, calm down please…."

Throwing her eyes up to the door that flung open, Oliveah rose to her feet as a large broad chested black man greatly passing six feet in height paused in the doorway with his hand tightly gripping the knob.

"Is everything alright in here Abigail?"

Nodding her head, Abigail uncrossed her arms and looked almost shameful in her attitude as she bit her lower lip.

"Um, yes, everything is fine. I'm sorry Barney."

Meeting the man's eyes, Oliveah gave a weak smile as she spotted an identification tag clipped to his hip.

"Is he a bodyguard?" she questioned, hoping to relieve the obvious tension that had been building in Abigail.

"He is a new nurse here. Nice guy" Abigail offered as Oliveah shoved her hands in her pockets, feeling her keys and student id card. Silence overtook the room as she wandered over to the window and moved the curtain slightly with her finger, looking out into the yard that was layered with a light dusting of freshly fallen snowflakes.

"I suppose you know about the incident with Dr. Lecter in his office?" she questioned as Abigail sat on her bed.

"Dr. Bloom called me this morning and told me what happened. Is he alright?"

Nodding her head, Oliveah backed away from the window.

"From what Dr. Bloom said, I believe so. She mentioned he was going to be taking some days off from his practice."

 _I will not tell her that I was in Dr. Lecter's office. Her shoulders should not be as broad as mine. I will not burden her with more secrets._

"Can we go out and get something to eat? The food here is really not agreeing with my stomach" Abigail complained as Oliveah shook her head.

"I'm sorry Abigail but I can't. I've been ignoring my thesis and I have a deadline on Tuesday with Dr. Bloom that I can't miss."

"Sure, another time."

Cocking her head, Oliveah watched as Abigail crossed her arms.

"I've, been having these dreams."

"What kind of dreams?"

Swallowing hard, Abigail Hobbs quickly wiped a hand against her cheek and settled back down on the edge of her bed.

"I've been dreaming of all the girls my dad killed. I dreamed, that I was sitting in group and they were all seated around me, staring at me, judging me for what he did. Telling me that I should have been the one…"

Walking over to the bed, Oliveah reached out and laid a hand on Abigail's shoulder.

"I can ask Dr. Bloom if there is…" she began before Abigail turned her head and started to cry hard.

"I see and hear those girls even when I am awake."

…

 _2 hours later…_

Stepping out into the cold early afternoon air, Oliveah breathed deeply as a car horn blasted off somewhere in the distance.

 _Not once did Abigail mention Nicholas Boyle._

 _Not once did she mention Hannibal Lecter except to ask if he was alright and even then, her concern was not intense._

 _She has seen what he is willing to do for her, she knows that he is not to be taken lightly._

Feeling a shiver, Oliveah Adler felt her nose starting to run as she walked to her car, her booted feet crunching over the packed layer of dirty snow.

"Home for lunch, then to the library until I can't keep my eyes open" she spoke out loud to the empty car as she unlocked the door and slipped inside, furiously rubbing her cold hands together.

…

 _North Clinton Street, Baltimore, MD…_

Finishing the last bite of her grilled cheese sandwich, Oliveah downed a half glass of milk before taking her dishes to the sink.

"I wonder if I can get Freddie Lounds to hire me as her assistant."

Turning around at the sink, her eyes fell on Andrew as he sat his laptop down on the wooden table with a loud thump.

"Jesus Andrew, really?"

"I've become a faithful reader in support of my friend's close contact for her employment" he smiled as Oliveah tightly gripped the soapy sponge.

" _She_ and I are not close Andrew and I'd appreciate if you would stop talking about her" she spat just as Andrew slapped a hand down hard on the table causing her to flinch and the stolen silver napkin dispenser to tumble over.

" **JESUS FUCK! LOOK AT THIS!"**

Letting the sponge fall from her fingers and into the sink, Oliveah held her breath as she moved to stand behind Andrew's shoulder, praying that it was not another picture of her as revenge for her curt conversation with Freddie earlier in the day.

"Oh my god…"

Feeling the words fall from her lips, her hazel eyes fell upon a photograph that looked straight from a horror film.

The object in the middle of the photograph was made of human bodies.

Entirely out of human body parts.

Pieces of bones were built up to a staggering height from the ground up into the sky that must have measured to over eleven feet. At the very top of the human made totem pole, rested a man folded in half.

" **FUCKING FOLDED IN HALF!"** Andrew shouted as he scrolled down the Tattle Crime web page.

Reaching out, Oliveah tilted the screen as Andrew stopped scrolling.

"Shit, folded in half, fucking arms, fucking pieces of legs; who in the fuck does shit like this?" he questioned, turning his eyes to Oliveah as her own eyes narrowed onto the location tagged with the photograph.

"Grafton, West Virginia."

"That's less than five hours from here Olive. This shit is too close to home."

The kitchen fell silent as Andrew continued to purse his lips and shake his head.

"How in the hell does she get these kind of pictures?" he wondered out loud as Oliveah sneered.

"She pays. Police officers or anyone as a matter of fact that could use an extra twenty or fifty dollars. Or she takes them herself" she replied as Andrew scoffed.

"That's decent pay for just forwarding an iPhone pic."

Catching the slight elevation in her housemate's voice, Oliveah straightened up and stared hard at the back of his head.

"Please tell me you are not given this serious thought Andrew."

"I have no desire to be any feet close to a dead human, not to mention, a totem pole made up of what is clearly a fuck load of different bodies" he responded as he scrolled to the bottom of the article, stopping on the second last picture.

A single figure stood in front of the totem pole.

Dwarfed by its massive size, the figure was dressed in a heavy winter coat, wearing a warm looking knit hat all in the color dark green.

"Will."

Hearing her whisper, Andrew turned fully around in the kitchen chair and leaned his chin on his arms.

"One really has to wonder just how much blood and brains one man can take" he spoke, as Oliveah swallowed hard.

…

 _Milton S Eisenhower Library, Johns Hopkins University…_

 _7:23pm_

Rubbing her eye, Oliveah stifled a yawn as she tucked her pen between the pages of Locke's _Essay Concerning Human Understanding_ _._

The desks around her were surprisingly full as her ears picked up the typing of fingertips pounding laptop keys, the crumbling of paper signifying a poorly written early draft, the noise of smuggled in burger wrappers.

 _Might as well bunker down in the library with all the necessary provisions, it's getting damn cold outside_ Oliveah thought as she unscrewed the lid to her boathouse water bottle and tipped it up to her lips.

Feeling the table shake, her eyes fell on the figure of William Graham as he slumped down heavily into the chair directly across from her, sending the lid to her water bottle onto the dark carpeted floor.

"Will?"

Catching his eyes, she felt the cough rising in her throat as she threw her hand up against her mouth.

"How did you know I was here?"

Unzipping his jacket, he shrugged it off and laid his arms on the chair arms.

"Alana Bloom came by the lecture hall earlier while I was…rehearsing"

"I see."

Setting her water bottle back down on the table, she watched as Will reached across and grabbed it.

"May I?"

Nodding her head, she watched as he downed the rest of the contents before wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

"There's a water fountain outside the entrance gates if you want more" Oliveah began as Will shook his head.

Catching the eye of a fellow student as he sneered at their conversation, Oliveah mouthed an apology as Will crossed his arms.

"My housemate and I found your picture on Tattle Crime. You were standing in front of a totem pole of body parts" she spoke, hearing an irritated sigh as Will closed his eyes.

"I know, I was there" he spoke, keeping his eyes closed.

"Can I ask why you're here?"

"Excuse me, but can you stop talking please? Some of us have exams" a voice broke out from behind her.

Staring at the man seated across from her, Oliveah sighed internally as she took in Will's steadfast comfortable position.

 _He's not going to leave_

Nodding her head, she pushed out her chair and rose to her feet. Grabbing her Jansport back pack, she stuffed her notebook and photocopied Locke essay inside and grabbed her water bottle.

"Um, have you seen the top?"

"I'm sorry Miss, but I'm going to have to ask you and your friend to take your conversation outside the quiet area…"

Roughly pushing her bag down onto the chair, Oliveah swung around and set her eyes on a middle aged woman who was focused solely on the seated man.

" **YES!, I KNOW!"**

Hearing Oliveah's irritated shout, Will rose to his feet grabbing his jacket before bending down to retrieve the water bottle lid that had fallen under the table.

Following the two women out of the library, he stood aside as Oliveah slipped on her pea coat.

"I didn't intend to get you thrown out of the library Oliveah" he spoke, wiping the back of his hand against his forehead.

"It's okay. I should get home anyways I'm starving" she spoke, catching the sheen on Will's face.

"It's not that warm in here Will, and you're practically melting" she remarked, stepping closer as Will touched his head again.

Moving to stand in front of him, Oliveah stared into his eyes and brought the palm of her hand against his forehead.

"Jesus, you're so warm" she noted, as Will nodded his head.

"I told you that I saw your picture in front of that human totem pole in Grafton…"

Closing his eyes, Will leaned his cheek against Oliveah's wrist and opened his mouth to speak.

"My work, helps people. What I do saves lives, prevents monsters from taking another life in violence. If it takes a toll on my sanity…"

Pulling her hand away, Oliveah took up her book bag as Will took a step backwards.

"I've been hallucinating Oliveah. I am hearing things, seeing things, and loosing track of time. I close my eyes and find that I'm something else entirely" he spoke, opening his eyes and tilting his head.

"Will, you need to see a doctor. I will drive you to Mercy Medical tonight and I will sit with you" she began as a group of students shared a laugh while passing through the security gate around them.

"You need to take a step back Will. The world of crime will go on around you, but what help will you be if you burn out and hurt yourself or someone else" Oliveah questioned as Will shook his head.

"My name is Will Graham, I am in Baltimore Maryland, and it's 7:59pm"

"Will? What are you doing?"

Hearing Oliveah's whisper, Graham shook his head and took his car keys out of his pocket.

"Something Dr. Lecter told me to try. Um, good night Oliveah and I'm sorry I dragged you out of the library."

It was all he said as he turned around and walked through the security gates and into the night.

 _Something Dr. Lecter told me to try…_

…

She had decided to walk the long way home from the library and with her knit hat and mitts holding a small steaming coffee, she found it a welcoming distraction from thinking about Will Graham.

Feeling the cold air stinging her cheeks, Oliveah turned down Bayshore Ave and felt the tightness in her chest as she approached building 687.

Halting her steps outside Hannibal Lecter's office, she raised her eyes to the second floor windows and nearly dropped the hot cup as soft light radiated from every window.

"He's there" she breathed, hearing the blaring horn of a transit bus.

 _As long as you are working for Dr. Bloom and am involved with Abigail Hobbs, you can't avoid him_

Climbing up the stone steps, she lightly pushed on the blue door and had almost wished it had been locked up tight.

Entering the old stone building, she took off her mitts and knit hat before stuffing them quickly into her book bag. Taking the steps slowly, she stood on the landing of the second floor and stared down at the carpet where Tobias Budge had stood, blood dripping from his mangled ear.

 _The lion's den_

Staring at the comfortable chairs, she remained standing as piano notes began to play through the closed door.

 _He is in there._

Touching the door knob, she didn't bother to knock as she twisted the handle and pushed the door open.

Stepping inside with her fingers still griping the handle, her eyes fell upon the seated Doctor as the piano notes continued without pause.

Letting her fingers fall, Oliveah folded her hands behind her back and moved slowly across the room. Focusing her eyes down to the hardwood floor, she spied no shiny small missed shards of glass as the space beside the black leather chair remained empty. Walking to the wooden step ladder, she left it alone as Hannibal continued to play unaware that his eyes followed her every step.

She wouldn't interrupt his piece. She had too much respect for the classical notes written with flourish on the paper.

Hearing the notes fading, Oliveah turned around and fixed her eyes on the seated man.

"Dr. Bloom told me you were taking some time off from your practice?"

Closing the lid to the black and white keys, Hannibal rose from his bench and walked slowly with a small limp towards the office door that Oliveah had left open.

"My therapist is happy that I taking a few days off."

Clearing her throat, Oliveah felt her interest growing with his admission.

"You, see a therapist?" she gasped as Lecter touched the side of the office door.

"You seem surprised. Even Psychiatrists need someone to talk to" he replied, closing the office door.

It was just them, sealed inside his four walled office that had seen the deaths of two men within feet of each other.

"Have you brought me your research?"

 _He's asking for my Master's Thesis days after we were both in danger of losing our lives?_

 _Unless, he never planned on losing his life to Tobias Budge_

Swallowing hard, Oliveah shook her head.

"No. No Dr. Lecter, I'm not…" Watching as he moved to stand behind his desk, he flipped open his black notebook with one easy finger and ran it down a page.

"Thursday, the 4th you _will_ bring me your thesis notes."

Taking in a deep breath, Oliveah shoved her hands down the pockets of her black skinny jeans and simply stared at the well-dressed man behind the desk.

"Is that so?"

Pursing his lips, Hannibal Lecter looked down to the small scalpel that rested against a box of charcoal sketch pencils.

"Do you fear me Ms. Adler?"

 _Fear?_

"You want to know if I am scared of you Dr. Lecter?" Oliveah questioned as she watched his fingers graze an object on his desk. "Do you mean fear in the darkest sense of the word? Fear of the dark, fear of the monsters that live under the bed…"

"Fear that you are in a closed room with a man who purposely killed his patient."

Hearing his words, Oliveah felt nothing as she slipped off her backpack and sat it on the light blue sofa.

"Strangely, I am not afraid of you Dr. Lecter and I don't know if that's a good thing, or a smart thing. I don't know if it's because I felt like taking part in killing that man" she spoke as Hannibal slowly walked out from behind his desk.

"I think you have a deep seeded fear in what you believe you are capable of committing. But there is also a deep curiosity and interest that lingers inside of you. For example, the other night at dinner, I simply offered you my own opinion. It was you in the end who realized the ferocity of it."

"Death has always fascinated me, was it because I felt at times in my childhood that I was one step from taking the Grim Reapers outstretched hand?" she spoke as Hannibal took a seat in the empty chair, crossing his legs.

"The Grim Reaper appears to many as the proverbial alarm clock on life. When your time is up, he will be there."

"Do you think my time is up Dr. Lecter?"

Settling his eyes on hers, Hannibal folded his hands in his lap.

"Do you feel like your time is up Ms. Adler?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Oliveah felt a shiver run down her spin. Sitting down on the edge of the empty seat across from Dr. Lecter, she laid her hands on her legs and flexed her fingers.

"May I ask how you see Will Graham?"

Remembering the library from an hour earlier, Oliveah settled back and laid her hands on the curled chair arms.

"Right now I feel pity for him."

Cocking an eyebrow, Hannibal tapped his knee with curiosity.

"Why do you pity him?"

"Earlier this evening, I was camped out in the library at Hokpins and he just…showed up. He sat down at my table but something was off. He was sweating profusely and was shallowed eyed. He told me he had been hallucinating and hearing voices, but when I told him I would drive him myself to the hospital, he just…left."

Looking to Oliveah's book bag on his sofa, Hannibal moistened his lips as he thought of his next question.

"Do you have feelings for Will Graham?"

Biting the inside of her tongue, Oliveah felt her cheeks flush and hoped that it was because she was finally starting to feel warm with the fireplace.

"I…don't know."

"You may be interested to know that Will Graham has confessed to kissing Dr. Bloom and by his own admission, has fallen in love with her."

Feeling her chest tighten, Oliveah took in a deep breath and hoped to hell that she didn't look like the typical crestfallen woman who had been cheated on.

"I like Will and it would be stupid for me to say that I once thought of asking him out for dinner. Just a foolish girl I guess. Dr. Bloom is established and isn't living on Kraft Dinner and friendly handouts from roommates" she muttered, wiping her palms together.

Silence fell over the large open room as she wondered if she should grab her bag and slink out of the man's office with whatever dignity she had left for the evening.

"I saw Abigail Hobbs the other day. I tried to visit officially and was refused. I found her at my car door and we scurried away like escaped convicts in the middle of the afternoon" Oliveah began as Hannibal sat in silence stone faced.

"Dr. Bloom was not notified?"

Smirking, Oliveah touched her thumb and forefinger together as she spoke.

"Abigail told a little white lie."

"Some people are good at lies; they come naturally for some, for others, one can see right through them."

Cocking her head, Oliveah offered a challenge.

"Have I told you a lie Dr. Lecter?"

Tucking his chin into his chest, Hannibal shook his head almost immediately.

"I believe that you would and will never lie to me" he spoke matter of factly.

"Why do you think that?"

Taking in a deep breath, Dr. Lecter looked to his black notebook and the fountain pen that rested on the glass table top beside him.

"Because you and I are very much alike in thought, word, and deed. And to lie to me would betray the trust you place in me" he offered as Oliveah rubbed her thumb against the hard leather of the chair arm.

"Dr. Lecter, why did you kill your patient?"

Narrowing his eyes, Hannibal cleared his throat before refocusing his eyes on hers.

"I knew that Tobias Budge had plans to kill him."

It was all he said as Oliveah remembered his words…

" _I saved you the trouble."_

"Have you ever thought of killing anyone else?"

Her words were firm and not tinged in fear as Hannibal spoke honestly.

"Yes."

"Before last week?" Oliveah blurted out as Hannibal looked at his wrist watch.

"I would ask you Ms. Adler to think very long and hard about these questions of yours and if you are truly prepared for the answers at this moment."

Closing her mouth, Oliveah watched as the doctor rose from his chair and button his suit jacket.

"Abigail told me that you buried Nicholas Boyle's body."

Hearing her soft words, Hannibal turned around and lowered his hands down loose against his sides.

Staring up into his face, she felt the cold that immediately overtook his eyes.

"You asked me if I feared you. You said that we are alike, and…I believe that. Dr. Lecter, I feel an attraction to you emotionally and be rest assured that you can trust me…"

Halting her words, she watched as Hannibal slowly started walking back towards her, her eyes never left his as he came to stand directly in front of her. Offering his hand out, Oliveah placed her hand in his as he helped her to her feet.

"Miss. Adler, you are becoming privy to many aspects of my life, and promises will be made…" he began as she interrupted him.

"And you always keep your promises" her firm voice broke out as he dropped her hand and made his way back towards his desk, moistening his lips.

 _I promise that I will not kill you Oliveah, but I will never promise to leave you in one piece._

…

 **Thank you to all those who have subscribed and followed the past couple of weeks! Thank you to those who took the time to leave a review! I am looking to introduce a new killer into my story, one that doesn't follow the scripted storyline so stay tuned!**

 **I am now settled in my new home with reliable internet, so the story will be updated every other Sat starting today!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story every other Saturday (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**

 **P.S.S. Does anyone listen to the song(s) that I add as a compliment to the chapters? What do you think?**


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own anything related to Hannibal, either thru television, or written books. Everything belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 9**

 **Song(s): Independent Thief (Kathleen Edwards), Violin concerto in E Major Adagio (Bach), Nessun Dorma (Luciano Pavarotti)**

 _Dr. Alana Bloom's Office, Psychology Dept., Johns Hopkins University…_

"Everything looks to be on track Oliveah. In six months, you will present your thesis to me and some of my colleagues and you will have completed your Master's Degree."

 _Don't congratulate me yet Dr. Bloom, I will still need to defend it and watch it be torn apart by other Professors_ Oliveah thought as she gave a small smile.

"Are you having any trouble obtaining your primary sources?"

Shaking her head, Oliveah tapped her pen against her notebook as scattered snowflakes began to fly against the only window in the office.

"No I have everything I need it's just finding the time to read them without interruption" she spoke, immediately regretting her words as Bloom sat up straight in her chair and leaned her arms against the oak desk.

"What interruptions?" she questioned, immediately catching Oliveah's shaking head.

"Um, it more has to do with Will Graham."

Perking her eyes up, Alana folded her hands together.

"Why would Will Graham be an interruption?"

 _She doesn't see that something is wrong with him? If she is involved with him, how can she miss something like this?_

"Um, he found me at the library the other evening and he didn't look okay" she spoke, hoping to catch something resembling recognition in her thesis advisor's eyes.

"Will Graham is overworked. He knows that, I know that, and Jack Crawford knows that. He is under an incredible amount of stress and I understand your concern" Bloom confirmed as Oliveah sat motionless.

 _That's it?_

"Will is not a threat if you are worried that he might…"

"I've never thought of him as a threat it's just, well, I think he needs to see a doctor."

Silence fell over the office as Alana unfolded her hands.

"Will is not unstable Oliveah, and if he comes around to see you outside of working hours, please call me."

It was all she said as Oliveah packed her book bag and said her goodbyes.

 _I won't call you Dr. Bloom._

…

Pulling on her grey mittens, Oliveah spied the ever present large group of huddling students around the bus stop as they danced and shifted in the cold followed by a few curse words.

Joining the tail end of the group, she had just fished out her white ear buds when she stopped abruptly.

 _I know that head of red curls anywhere_ she thought as she jammed the headphones back into her peacoat pocket and made her way slowly towards the petite woman.

"Ms. Lounds, not even oversized sunglasses can hide you in a large crowd" Oliveah spoke as Freddie Lounds turned around and smiled. Hearing the roar of the approaching transit bus, Freddie took a step back and allowed for the student huddle to swarm around her, each body trying to snake its way into a line.

"I thought I might find you here Ms. Adler" she smiled as Oliveah scoffed.

"You thought that you might find me here on a Thursday afternoon not quite three pm? That's pretty impressive. Perhaps you should apply to the local police force" Oliveah spat as she took a step forward to join the surge of students of whom were already designated to standing room only on the bus.

" If you give me five minutes of your time Ms Adler, I will drive you home myself. You won't have to stand on a crowded dirty smelly bus" Lounds offered as Oliveah held her head up.

 _Don't do it Oliveah, you let her have this one and she won't stop hounding you_

"I'm not above taking the city bus; I am a student after all" she began just as Lounds jingled her car keys.

"I want to talk about Abigail Hobbs."

"Yes, I know about your book Ms. Lounds, and I don't agree with you pushing Abigail into it so quickly after what's happened to her."

Nodding her head, Freddie felt a brush against her shoulder as a blonde girl managed to squeeze her stick like figure into the last available space on the bus.

" **SORRY GUYS, BUS IS FILLED TO CAPACITY"** the middle aged driver shouted to the remaining bodies of whom some booed while others immediately started hustling towards the Seattle's Best Coffee stand just inside the front entrance

 _Shit._

 _But it's only fifteen minutes until the next one_

"Do you really want to have to wait another fifteen minutes Oliveah? You know as well as I do, more students will be joining the crowd as classes let out" Lounds spoke matter-of-factly as a group of four young men with backpacks and gym bags approached the stop.

Letting out a sigh, Oliveah nodded her head and followed Ms. Lounds down the snow cleared sidewalk and towards a dark blue Volkswagen beetle.

"It's already unlocked" she offered, as Oliveah let her bag slide down her shoulder.

 _She must have taken a gamble leaving it unlocked. What if I had truly said no?_

Closing the car doors, Oliveah adjusted herself to comfort while pushing her backpack down to her feet.

Hearing the engine turn over, she took off her mitts and felt the seat warmer come on.

"Convenient" she noted as Lounds smiled.

"Well I do spend a lot of time in my car, chasing leads, speaking to those who trust me enough to talk about their lives" she added, turning the heat dial up a bit more.

"You know, the best person to talk about Abigail, is Abigail Hobbs herself. I don't know why you'd think I would know anything more about her…" Oliveah trailed off as Lounds took out her phone and a notebook.

"I know all about your upbringing Oliveah."

Hearing her words, Oliveah chuckled as she watched the mobile phone flash red before it was tucked back inside the woman's coat pocket.

"You know _nothing_ about me Freddie Lounds that some tabloid reporter can't make up on the spot and sell to the unsuspecting fool" Oliveah challenged as Freddie cocked her head and flipped open her notebook.

"I know that your mother died of a drug overdose and was found in the bathtub when you were fourteen. I know that your step-father is in a Canadian jail for life for killing his drug dealer and two police officers, I know that your step-brother was in the military and died…"

Turning her eyes hard onto Lounds, the woman stopped speaking and closed her up notepad, capping her pen.

"This is all a matter of public record of course, and a good journalist wouldn't just simply regurgitate this information on their website in a paragraph with a sloppy picture from Istock" she spoke as Oliveah felt her blood run ice cold.

"I'm not embarrassed or ashamed of the parents I had if anything, they shaped me to be strong or the fact that my step -brother found it necessary to commit suicide an hour before I got home from school, leaving a note asking if I could clean up the mess" Oliveah began as Lounds tilted her head in a show of understanding.

"You have many things in common with Abigail Hobbs; more things than I think Mr. Graham, Agent Crawford, Dr. Bloom, or Dr, Lecter realize" she spoke as Oliveah's mind flashed back to Dr. Lecter's office and the moment that his eyes fell on hers as he lifted the heavy metal stag statute above his head before bringing it down fatally on Tobias Budge.

Feeling her lips part, Oliveah settled back in the passenger seat and focused her eyes on Freddie's small sharp nose.

"What is it that you want from me?"

"I want an exclusive interview with you. I think I owe it to my readers. Believe it or not, my readers are quite intrigued by the professional investigators overseeing Abigail's case" Freddie began as Oliveah coughed.

"Your readers? You've got to be kidding me. You think you are running a fan club online? What, do you have paid subscribers for the extra garbage you post?" Oliveah spat as she felt the mild burning of the circulation returning to her fingertips.

"It would give you some positive exposure Ms. Adler that you can use to your advantage. You graduate next year with your Masters, just think if you were to be able to present professional coverage of the work you have been doing for Dr. Bloom."

Shaking her head, Oliveah

"If you give me an interview and answer all of my questions, I will give you half of the donations that I receive online for that week. Don't tell me, you couldn't use that money"

 _Of course I could use the money and you fucking know it Lounds, but I am not a fucking sell out_

Reaching her fingers out against the door handle, she pushed the door open and with a fleeting look to Lounds, slammed the car door hard and trudged out into the snowbank slinging her book bag over her shoulder towards the transit stop.

…

Hoping off the bus, at the corner of Linwood Avenue, she had just pressed play on her mobile for the walk home when the music abruptly stopped playing.

Hearing her ring tone, Oliveah ripped out her headphones and answered the call.

"Oliveah, it's Alana Bloom."

 _Please please tell me I didn't forget my wallet_ she thought as she immediately slipped off her bag and pulled off her mitts.

"Yes, sorry, I just got off the bus it's a bit noisy" she apologized as the bus zoomed past her and merged into heavy traffic.

"Listen, Jack Crawford wants me to bring Abigail Hobbs in for another round of questions and I would like you to be there as you had a visit with her not too long ago. I can come by your home and pick you up in about an hour after I pick up Abigail from the hospital" Alana offered as Oliveah stood standing in the middle of the snowy sidewalk.

"Sure, yes, I will be ready" she replied ending the call. Grabbing her bag, she swung it over her shoulders properly and made haste towards home to at least shove an apple and down a glass of milk before being out again for God knew how long into the evening.

…

 _Behavioral Science Unit, Jack Crawford's Office, FBI Academy, Quantico, VA…_

Rolling up the sleeves of her grey sweater, Oliveah folded her hands behind her back as the glass door to the office pushed open. Turning around, she watched as Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter entered, neither man acknowledging her or Dr. Bloom's presence.

Feeling a slight variation in her breathing as she tried not to think of the two men standing almost directly behind her, Oliveah bit the tip of her tongue while keeping her mouth closed.

 _Face it girl, you have a crush on both those men. Both of those much older men_ her brain sang as she tried to concentrate on the hulking figure of Agent Jack Crawford.

"Good, now that we're all here, we have a new development in our ongoing case involving Abigail Hobbs."

Perking her ears up, Oliveah felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand as she watched Will Graham fold his arms over his chest, not making eye contact with anyone in the room.

"Nicholas Boyle turned up in Minnesota dead." Crawford announced as Oliveah felt the blood drain in her face.

 _How could his body be found if Dr. Lecter buried it?_

 _Unless… he wanted it to be found._

Keeping her eyes forward, Oliveah could have sworn there were eyes piercing her back as she swallowed hard and began taking steady breaths through her nose.

"How did he die?" Bloom questioned as Will leaned against a rather unsteady bookcase near the plate glass window.

"Knife wound, he was gutted. I've had the body flown down here and I want Abigail Hobbs to identify it for us" Jack announced, his eyes daring anyone in the room to challenge his decision.

"You already have a positive identification" Dr. Lecter confirmed as Crawford interrupted him.

"But not from Abigail Hobbs."

 _He must really think Abigail knows more about what her father did to those girls_ _than she's let on_ Oliveah thought as she felt a chill going up her spin.

 _Why do I think he's right?_

"You can't put her in a room with Nick Boyle's body she already has nightmares about him Jack" Alana spat as Crawford ignored her concern.

"And I am curious about why. Why she wakes up every night screaming out his name according to the orderly's on the night shift."

"You can't think that she has something to do with this?" Will interrupted as Oliveah watched his eyes fly to Hannibal Lecter. Was he thinking the doctor knew anymore more than the rest of them?

"I think that Abigail Hobbs is the common denominator between her father, Melissa Schurr, and Nicholas Boyle. They all go back to her. My instincts tell me that Abigail has answers we have not heard" he spoke as his eyes fell onto Oliveah's face. Remaining calm, Oliveah simply waited for his eyes to move onto another face before she exhaled the breath she had been holding.

"You might be interested to know Jack, that Dr. Lecter and I met with Abigail this morning and that she is collaborating with Freddie Lounds on a tell all book and will be mentioning _all_ of us." Will spat, chewing on the word _all_ as he settled his eyes on Hannibal Lecter.

"Writing a book?"

"Ms. Lounds has Abigail convinced that this is the only way to put sleeping dogs to rest and make some money while getting on with her life" Oliveah piped up as Alana Bloom turned to look at her.

"You've talked to her about this idea?" she questioned as Oliveah tucked her chin in her chest.

"Last Saturday when you asked me to go to Port Haven, I ran into the tail end of their meeting. Freddie Lounds was in the room, and had informed me upon exiting, that she was going to be assisting Abigail in telling her story."

"That's just great. Freddie Lounds being seen as the peacemaker and the savior of Abigail Hobbs" Crawford spat as Will shifted uncomfortably. "What further questions do you have for Abigail Jack?"

Knocking the knuckles of his right hand against his solid wood desk, Jack licked his lips and waited for all eyes to be focused on him.

"Let's start with where she goes when she climbs the walls of the psychiatric facility. Maybe she's meeting Nicholas Boyle? The point is that none of us really know what is going on between them."

 _I know where she goes Agent Crawford, and so does Hannibal Lecter_ Oliveah thought just as Alana's voice from her side broke through her throughts.

"I want to go on record by saying this is a very bad idea, Hannibal?"

Hearing Dr. Lecter's name, Oliveah shifted her eyes and watched as Bloom, a good few inches shorter than the doctor cranked her neck up to watch his lips move.

"Jack has to look after a man with no interest in any opinion but his own."

"I want you to observe on this Alana. Just you, your student can wait here" Jack spoke, not bothering to apologize or even acknowledge Oliveah's presence in the room.

"You're putting Abigail in the room with a body I want to be there" Will growled as Jack shook his head. Knowing full well that he was the boss.

"Sorry Will. I am not confident with your ability to be objective about Abigail Hobbs right now. Alana if you please…"

Watching the backs of Bloom and Crawford disappear around the corner of the building, Oliveah's eyes caught the figure of Dr. Lecter slowly walking towards the front of Jack's desk is if in deep thought.

 _What are you thinking Doctor? Did you intend for Nicholas Boyle's body to be found?_

 _Are you testing Abigail?_

 _Will you test anyone else?_

"He could do Abigail serious damage exposing her to this" Will shouted as he paced around the office, muttering quietly to himself as Hannibal took a deep breath.

"Perhaps she's stronger than we think."

"Media and the written word all over the world both past and present have depicted the female as the weaker sex" Oliveah offered as she caught Will's eye.

"Abigail is not a martyr; she's a teenage girl whose whole life has been turned upside down forever because of one fucking lunatic" he spat just as Hannibal turned around to face them.

"Abigail Hobbs will get through this, and when she does, we will all see her as a pillar of strength."

Staring into Hannibal's eyes, Oliveah felt as if his spoken words were meant for someone else, and not Abigail Hobbs.

…

 _The Next Day_

 _1 North Clinton Street…_

 _6:23pm_

Pulling on her grey Hopkins drawstring hoodie over her damp hair, Oliveah combed the strains with her fingers just as her ears picked up the sound of the dying doorbell.

"God, please say that's not for me…" she spoke out loud waiting to hear her name.

Straining her ears, she heard nothing as she grabbed her laptop and plopped down on her bed. Fishing her extra earbuds out of her night stand, she had just selected a playlist featuring one of her favorite Canadian singers, when Andrew burst through her bedroom door.

Nearly throwing her laptop over the side of her bed, Oliveah ripped her ear buds out and slammed the lid closed.

" **ANDREW, WHAT THE FUCK?"**

"Are you fucking serious, he is making house calls now? My dreams can't thank you enough" Andrew blurted as he grabbed her arm and tried to haul her to her closet.

"Let go, what in the hell are you talking about?" she breathed as Andrew tugged at her sweater.

"You, have a visitor downstairs, and he is oh so…"

"Jesus, get a hold of yourself" Oliveah muttered as she pulled on her black yoga pants and moved past her housemate and for the staircase.

 _Will Graham you had better be asking me to take you the hospital and no more fucking mind games I'm tired_ she thought as a tall impressive figure stood dressed in a peacoat with his back to her.

 _God no…_

She knew she had no time to turn around mid-stair and boot it back up to her room to get properly dressed as the figure slowly turned around, fixing his dark eyes on her.

"Good evening Ms. Adler."

Nodding her head, Oliveah brushed her bangs out of her eyes and wished that she had an elastic band.

"I apologize for not calling before my arrival, but it was…spur of the moment" Lecter spoke as Oliveah stood still on the bottom stair.

 _He's not a spur of the moment kinda guy_ she noted cautiously as he took a step towards her.

"I honestly thought you might have been Will Graham" Oliveah spoke as Hannibal shoved his hands into his coat pockets.

"Will left with Alana Bloom after Abigail's interrogation with Jack Crawford" he lied, catching the hint of disappointment in the way her lips frowned.

"Of course he did" she muttered as Lecter watched her.

"Um, is there something I can help you with Dr. Lecter?" Oliveah asked, wishing to god that she was not dressed in such slummy clothing in front of the three piece suited doctor.

"I was wondering Ms. Adler, if you would like to have dinner with me this evening. It would be a purely professional meeting" he added just as the front door behind him opened slowly.

"Oh, excuse me." Catching Tyler's eyes, he stuck out his tongue as he moved past Oliveah on the stairs slinging his backpack off one shoulder.

"My other housemate. Um, if you can give a few minutes to change?" Catching the nod of his head, Oliveah turned around and climbed the stairs as Hannibal closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, taking in her freshly showered scent.

 _Cheap artificial vanilla_

Entering her bedroom, she knew Andrew would still be in there, waiting for details.

"He must like you."

"You know he works with Dr. Bloom and Agent Crawford Andrew, and every meeting we've ever had has been either about Abigail Hobbs or Will Graham" Oliveah spat as she took off her sweatshirt ignoring the young man who sat reclined on her bed.

"Tyler's home by the way."

"Yeah, but we have a rule, I can look but not touch" he smiled as Oliveah pulled on a black three quarter length top, one of the few clean items before laundry day.

"The why aren't you down there making small talk?" she questioned, just imaging how awkward that would be to see.

"Hannibal Lecter scares the shit out of me."

Hearing her housemate's confession, Oliveah turned around while trying to rope her hair into a ponytail.

"Why does he scare you? Because he's a psychiatrist and probably will catch your unhealthy obsession over his looks?" she smirked as Andrew sat up and tossed her single pillow aside without a smile.

"Good looking that man might be, but there is something about him that screams "stay the fuck away."

 _I know exactly what you're talking about Andrew_ Oliveah thought as she cocked her head and grabbed her pair of pearl studs.

Rising from the bed, Andrew moved to the bedroom door and leaned against it.

"You don't get that Patrick Bateman, American Psycho vibe off him?"

Closing her mouth, Oliveah remained silent as she grabbed her black cardigan off the back of her desk chair and hit the light switch, bathing her room in darkness.

"Because he dresses in a three-piece suit? I am just thankful that my final year of Hopkins is being spent in the company of distinguished professionals who want me to succeed."

It was all she said as she moved down the stairs and grabbed her coat out of the closet.

…

Silence settled over the car as Oliveah felt the vehicle slowing down for the red traffic light. Staring out the passenger side window, she could just make out a couple walking down the snowy sidewalk bathed in the soft glow of the streetlamps.

"I spoke with Abigail this afternoon."

Hearing his words, Oliveah searched his face in the darkness.

"With Dr. Bloom?"

"No. Alone" he replied, catching her eye before focusing back on the snowy road in front of them.

"Is she alright?" she questioned, knowing full well that the purpose of his solo visit to the young girl held up in the country hospital concerned his own survival.

"She is persistent in writing her book with Freddie Lounds, to which, all of us will be mentioned for the public's enjoyment" he scowled as Oliveah sat up straight in her seat.

"The last time I saw Abigail, she told me she had to write this book to clear everyone's idea and perception that she was a cannibalistic serial killer working with her father. Try as hard as she might, she will forever believe herself to be a monster even if it feels like a small part" she spoke as Hannibal felt his lips twitching.

"Abigail believes that she has passed Jack Crawford's questioning eye for good, that she has passed the one test in her life that would require her to think of her words and how they will affect others in her life" Hannibal spoke as Oliveah caught sight of snowflakes starting to fall against the windshield.

"She was a strong as you thought" Oliveah noted as Hannibal gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Abigail Hobbs betrayed my trust. I hope Oliveah, that you will not do the same" his low voice growled in the darkness as the Bentley passed under a row of street lamps.

Feeling the coldness suddenly overtake the car, Oliveah sat as still as the houses on the side of the street grew bigger and more lavish.

 _Get your head straight Oliveah, Hannibal Lecter is not some guy from school, he is a man with a lot to lose_

Arriving at the Doctor's home, Oliveah opened her car door and stepped out into the quietness all around her.

 _The perk of living in a rich, professional area and not the low income streets of downtown_ she thought as she followed Dr. Lecter to the front door. Stepping into the dark foyer, she watched as he closed the door behind her and shed his coat. Reaching out for hers, their fingers touched as he hung up her peacoat in the closet next to his own.

 _Why did I agree to have dinner with him? If Dr. Bloom found out, would she fire me? I'm the student, he's the professional. I'm here to learn…learn from him?_

"Would you like a glass of wine?"

Hearing his question as she followed him through the dark house, she said please as they stepped into the pristine kitchen.

 _They say the kitchen is the heart of the home, but this kitchen feels too cold for that warmth_

"Red or white?"

"Um, red please" Oliveah chose as Hannibal took a bottle of Concha y Toro Carmín de Peumo Carmenère from the room just off the kitchen. Taking out the cork, he expertly poured two glasses before handing one to her.

"To trust" she blurted out as Hannibal lightly tapped his glass against hers.

"To trust" he repeated before taking a small sip, his eyes watching her over the rim as the voice of his own therapist sounded off in his head…

 _"It's nice when someone sees us, Hannibal. Or, has the ability to see us. It requires trust; trust is difficult for you."_

"How would you like to be my sous chef this evening Ms. Adler?" Hannibal asked as Oliveah held firmly onto the steam of her glass.

"If I won't be judged on proper form and cutting techniques, then I accept the position" she smiled, watching as Hannibal sat his glass down.

"There is so much more that goes into preparing a meal than just blindly slicing up the ingredients and hoping for the best" he spoke as he moved past her towards a drawer beneath a shelf littered nearly with an array of cookbooks, none of which were in English.

Shutting the drawer, he turned around holding two chef's aprons and walked straight towards her. Setting one of the countertop, he began to fold the second one and held it in one hand as he twirled his finger around in a circular motion.

"Turn around."

Feeling his arm as he grazed lightly against her side, Oliveah stood perfectly still as he brought the white fabric around the front of her waist. Tying the strings around her middle from behind, his fingers expertly tucked the bow to hid beneath the fold before taking a step back to observe the length to her knees.

"Perfect. Let us begin."

…

 _40 minutes later…_

"What are you plans after you graduate in the spring?" he asked, tossing in a generous handful of a variety of mushrooms she didn't recognize.

"I know I should have a plan and a backup plan, but honestly, I have no idea. I'd love to get my PhD but it all comes down to finances and truthfully, my first, second, and third born already belong to the government" she frowned as Hannibal simply nodded his head.

 _Deadpan_

Watching his fingers sprinkling freshly chopped parsley into the stainless steel pan, the mixing of spices made her close her eyes and breath in deep.

"Dr. Lecter, do you find cooking therapeutic?"

Hearing Oliveah's question, Hannibal nodded his head and grabbed a jar of salt.

"Cooking requires passion. It requires patience and the ability to trust the pairings" he spoke as Oliveah simply stared at him.

 _Jesus, that could have been poetry_

"I'm afraid the student diet doesn't leave much room for variety, but it does require creativity" she spoke as Hannibal moved away from the burners, wiping his hands against his white chef's apron that hung down to his knees. Grabbing an onion, he placed it in front of her and grabbed a chef's knife from the block to his right, the sound of German steel scrapping against metal.

"You may chop this up, but not too finely" he winked, as Oliveah took the knife from his hand.

Hearing the soft sounds of music coming from somewhere in the kitchen, she raised her eyes and watched as Hannibal wiped his hands on his apron as she spied a small white ipod resting on a stand.

"Trivia Ms. Adler, who is the composer?" Hannibal asked, keeping his eyes focused on the fresh pair of human kidneys that he massaged before grabbing his own knife.

"Um, I'm not sure" she replied, hoping it wouldn't get her thrown out of the house.

"Disappointing. Bach" he confirmed as Oliveah made a mental note to download this particular piece of music the minute she stepped into her bedroom.

"The onion is finished."

Staring at the onion pieces on the cutting board, Hannibal pursed his lips as he sat his knife down.

 _Not only do I need to instruct you in a variety of classical composers, but it seems I need to show you how to properly chop an onion_ he thought as he held out his fingers for the cutting board. Letting the onion pieces' trickle down into the mushroom mixture, he put aside the board as a very distinctive tenor began to sing over the speakers in Italian.

"Pavarotti."

Hearing Oliveah's voice at his side, Hannibal nodded his head as the young girl stared at the raw kidneys resting on his board.

"I would have loved to have seen him live."

"The power and sincerity in his voice brings many a man to tears" he responded, picking up his knife once more and easily slicing the kidneys apart.

"What are we having for dinner?" Oliveah questioned, taking up her wine glass as Hannibal pressed a finger to his lips.

"Never ask, spoils the surprise."

…

"Fricassee of pork kidneys and mushrooms. Very high in fiber and iron" Hannibal spoke as he sat a plate down in front of Oliveah.

Setting his own down, he unbuttoned his suit jacket and took his seat at the head of the table as Oliveah kept her hands folded in her lap.

"Do you think Abigail Hobbs knows more about what her father did than she is letting on?" Oliveah asked as Hannibal held onto his fork and knife.

"I suspect that she does, but it is buried deep down. I believe she will tell us when she can no longer bare the secrecy" he finished, bringing his fork up to his mouth.

"In Agent Crawford's office, he hinted that he thinks she knows more, and I found myself thinking the exact same thing. As much as I want to believe that she is one hundred percent innocent, I find myself thinking that she knew it was either her or those girls" Oliveah spoke as Hannibal fixed his eyes on her.

"Eat, and if you were in Abigail's situation, would you not chose to save your own life?"

His question hit home as she remembered her stepfather locking her in her bedroom and forgetting about her for two days when she was eleven. She had been hungry, tired, and scared. But she had made it through. She had decided that her life was worth living, and that no one was going to take it away.

Watching Oliveah's eyes glaze over into deep thought, Hannibal sat his knife down on the edge of the plate and took up his wine glass.

"As with Abigail, I hope that you will one day tell me your story" he whispered as Oliveah gently snapped out of her flashback.

"There is nothing sensational about my childhood Dr. Lecter, just the usual ups and downs" she lied as the man seated at the head of table licked his lips.

"We both know that is not true."

…

Discreetly checking her watch, her eyes could just make out the hour hand passing the number eleven as the overhead light of the streetlamp shown briefly.

Dinner had been amazing as usual, the conversation had mostly focused on Abigail Hobbs yet there had been interest in her own personal story of which she had not divulged any details to the doctor who sat at the head of the table.

Although she had been trusted with secrets that threatened the freedom of his life, she still was wary of Hannibal Lecter, and with good reason.

"Freddie Lounds approached me at the university bus stop the other day."

Tucking his chin in his chest, Hannibal kept his eyes focused on the road ahead.

"Ms. Lounds is a persistent problem and I'm afraid the only course of action right now would be to file a restraining order" Hannibal offered as his mind began to think.

He couldn't kill Freddie Lounds. She was too close to everyone involved with Abigail Hobbs that her death would be investigated intently.

"She knew information about my family. I'm sure anyone could Google their deaths, but it's the fact that she is researching me" Oliveah muttered as Dr. Lecter slowed for another stop light.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Not tonight."

It was all she said as familiar buildings began to appear on Clinton Street.

Pulling the expensive vehicle over to the curbside in front of her townhouse, Oliveah watched as Hannibal exited and slowly rounded the front of the car. Hearing her door open, she took careful steps out hoping there was no black ice as she gripped the top of the door frame for support.

"Good night Ms. Adler" Hannibal spoke as Oliveah felt nerves growing in her stomach.

 _You want to do this. Is he going to let you? Or is he going to stop you dead in your tracks and report to Alana Bloom?_

Slowly walking around the car door, she found herself standing inches from Lecter as he kept a hand on the door. He made no attempt to question her verbally, but his dark eyes told her that he was curious.

Taking a quick breath, Oliveah reached her hand out to his pea coated shoulder and used it as leverage as she stood on her toes and gently pressed her lips against his.

Feeling the nerves in her stomach tightening, Oliveah felt his lips slightly parting to welcome hers as she felt fingertips along her ear. Breaking their brief kiss, she moved backwards and took in a deep breath feeling flustered.

"Dr. Lecter, I…"

Closing her mouth, she simply turned around on her heel and headed for the townhouse.

Climbing the steps, she could feel his eyes firmly trained on her back as she inserted her key and pushed the door open. Closing it firmly behind her, she twisted the deadbolt and hooked up the chain.

Not all the locks in the world could kept out all the thoughts that ran around in her head like rush hour traffic.

"I just crossed a line" she whispered, climbing the wood staircase to her bedroom with shaky knees.

…

 _Holiday Inn, Chapel Hill, North Carolina, USA…_

Sitting on the edge of the made up double bed, the man flipped through the room phonebook and ran his thin finger down the listings for the letter N.

Feeling his lips parting into a smile, he wrote out the address before setting the book down on the bed. Moving to his laptop, he brought up a generic search engine and typed in the details.

 _382 White Cross Road, Chapel Hill, North Carolina_

 _Nison, Marnie_

Clearing his throat, he checked his watch and decided that it would be best to call at five after twelve. Just at the beginning of the lunch hour would have her already fretting for time.

Filling up his plastic cup with water from the bathroom sink, the sandy blond haired man retook his seat at the writing desk and with motel phone in hand, dialed the woman's house number.

It rang four times before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

Her voice was rushed, and the wail of an infant in the distance made him smile.

"Good afternoon Ms. Nison, my name is Trevor Green and I am calling on behalf of Tele-West insurance of which we provide your contract for your automobile coverage" he began as the woman on the other end of the line tried to hush the crying child.

"I'm sorry, but this isn't a good time right now, Henry please" the woman hummed as the man seated at the writing desk continued to talk.

"I understand Ms. Nison, I only wanted to pay a courtesy call as your insurance contract has not been renewed and you are three days past coverage, meaning that if you were to drive, say talking your little one there to daycare and you were in an accident…"

"Oh god, yes yes, I need to get around to the insurance, is there any way that I can just renew it with you?" she questioned, bringing a smile to his lips.

 _Without even checking her paperwork, she is placing trust._

"Nothing would make me happier than to assist you. For verification purposes, you will need to verify some information that I have on file. The year of your birth and your middle initial please?" he asked, hearing the coos of the infant that must have been nestled close to the receiver.

"1974, and my middle initial is A."

"Alright thank you. Let me guess, A as in Aurora?" he smiled, hearing her laugh as there was the sound of static on the other end. Most likely from her setting the child down and rubbing the receiver against her ear and shoulder.

"Alice if you can believe that. My grandmother was insistent that my mother name me after her, but she eventually settled as a middle name" the woman offered as the seated man ran a hand through his shaggy hair.

"Alice speaks of class, and I can just imagine you carry it well Ms. Nison" he teased.

"I can't thank you enough, and I will be sure to call and speak to your Supervisor about the wonderful service that you've provided me today" she rushed just as the infant began to wail once more.

 _I know that you won't place the call, you'll forget all about this because you'll be too focused on your screaming baby._

 _You won't remember any of this until I show up on your doorstep._

…

 **Thank you to everyone else for subscribing and following! Thank you to** **1, Nameless Fable, Guest,** **xOphiuchusx,** **Anon (Guest)** **for leaving reviews! Thank you to everyone else for subscribing. I get all happy when I see a new reader joining my story!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story every other Saturday (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned! SORRY I'M LATE THIS WEEK**

 **P.S. I found this to be not my best work in terms of writing a chapter, but I do have a storyboard for other chapters that I hope are more entertaining.**


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own anything related to Hannibal, either thru television, or written books. Everything belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 10**

 **Song(s): Strange Fruit (Blakelight Remix) Nina Simone, The Path (David Mumford), Requiem (Mozart), There Is A Light (Nick Cave)**

It had been four days since she had thrown all caution out of the window and had kissed Dr. Hannibal Lecter in the late hours of a snowy night.

Folding her pile of t-shirts that were still warm from the dryer, Oliveah picked up a raspberry colored v-neck that had definitely seen better days. Poking her finger through the two holes that ran along the bottom of the seam, she tossed it aside on the floor and began going through the already folded pile to section out any pieces that were ragged, had holes, or were nearly worn through enough that a tank top was required beneath.

Twenty minutes later saw all the clothing she owned sectioned into three piles in the middle of the floor. A donate pile, a pile for the trash, and a very small pile to keep.

Throwing her hands up onto her hips, she stared at the keep pile and frowned.

"You're a Masters student at Hopkins Oliveah, you need a proper wardrobe. Business casual or no one will take you serious" she spoke out loud to herself as she left the bedroom and headed downstairs for plastic bags to pack the items up.

"What's all that banging up there?"

Hearing Tyler's voice from the living room, Oliveah came to stand behind the couch and ran her fingers along the woolen throw blanket.

"Just doing some early spring cleaning" she offered as Tyler laid his pen down in between the pages of his organic chemistry textbook.

"Oh, just to let you know, Andrew and I are going to Hoboken for the weekend so feel free to have anyone over" he smiled as he tilted his head back and caught Oliveah's questioning eye.

"You have someone in mind?" she scoffed, as Tyler's smile grew wider.

"Andrew thinks you should make a pass at Dr. Lecter."

His statement was so blunt that she couldn't help but laugh.

"God, the pair of you seriously. Dr. Lecter is a professional and someone that works closely with Dr. Bloom. What do you think Dr. Bloom would do if I was caught sleeping around with Hannibal Lecter?"

"I'd say shit on her if she is not willing to go after him herself."

 _She probably has. She was one of his student's way back in the day_

"I'm not about to jeopardize my job and my future at Hopkins just because I haven't had sex in a while Tyler. Tell Andrew to mind his own business" she spat just as the front door slammed shut.

"I brought coffee's and am proud to say that I didn't fall on my ass once" Andrew smiled, as he sat the cardboard tray down in the middle of the living room table.

"They are all black, so add your mixings accordingly."

"Olive and I were just discussing Dr. Hannibal Lecter" Tyler smiled as his partner slumped down onto the other side of the couch.

"Ah…how was your dinner date the other night?"

Remaining silent, Oliveah shook her head as she walked around the couch and took up a coffee.

"It wasn't a date."

 _There is no way in hell I'm going to announce to them that I kissed Hannibal Lecter. I'd never live it down._

"You're the worst liar in the world Oliveah."

Turning around to head back up the stairs, she heard Andrew's voice from around the corner.

"Let me know when you are planning to go shopping, I'll give you my best critiques."

…

 _Modawmin Mall, Baltimore, Maryland…_

"I'm not looking for cheap sweatshop made jewelry Andrew, I've got a budget of one hundred and fifty dollars and as much as I'd like to not spend it all on one pair of pants and a top, I need to make it stretch to as many versatile pieces as possible' professional pieces."

"Yeah, yeah thankfully this place doesn't have a Sears because I'd be waiting on a bench, with a waffle cone" Andrew smiled as Oliveah swung her small red purse over her neck and shoulder.

"I don't even know what I'm looking for."

"Well thankfully, I've tagged along so you don't buy more black pieces. You need some more color to bring out that pretty pale face of yours. You know, get people to notice you more" he smiled as he tucked his arm along hers.

"Please say you're not thinking of the two men that cross my path weekly, honestly Andrew, I'm…"

"Oh just relax, I'm only having fun. Even if I think you should take a run at one of them."

 _Trust me Andrew, that thought has crossed my mind more times than one._

…

 _December 5th_

 _North Clinton Street, Baltimore, Maryland…_

 _9:24pm_

Closing the lid to her aging laptop, Oliveah felt the coolness of the wooden floor boards under her bare feet as she rose from her nest of blankets on the sofa to make another pot of tea.

Two hours earlier she had bid goodbye to Andrew and Tyler for the weekend as they were on their way to Hoboken, New Jersey to introduce themselves as a couple for the first time to Andrew's family.

This meant that she would have the townhouse to herself for the entire weekend.

Peace and quiet, and with Dr. Bloom back in Washington for the next week at Georgetown, she was banking on finishing with Hogarth's _The Four Stages of Cruelty_ as a source for the side of nature in her thesis.

Entering into the dark kitchen, she flipped on the light over the stove and drummed her fingers as to what she should eat. Opening the cabinet to her right, she pulled out a box of Yogi ginger tea and after tossing it onto the counter, she plugged in the kettle just as her ears picked up the sound of scratching on the window glass.

"Get a grip Oliveah, it's windy outside" she soothed, ripping open a packet of tea and looping the string around the mug's handle.

Spying a half-eaten box of gold fish crackers at the back of the cupboard, she pulled it out just as loud knocking came from the front door around the corner.

 _I'm not expecting anyone, and Andrew and Tyler are not here_ she thought as she looked to the wooden butcher block of well used knives.

 _Grab one, Baltimore is just as dangerous a city as any, you've seen proof of that_

"Shit" she scolded herself as she grabbed a random knife and rounded the corner of the kitchen, finding herself in the foyer. Flipping on the light, she listened for more knocking and when it remained quiet, she tried to peek through the eye hole.

Nothing.

Flipping the light off, she felt a draw towards the door and as she opened it, she sat the butcher knife on the wooden floor by her foot.

The cold air of the night blew her hair around just as a cough came from her right side.

"Oliveah?"

Gripping the edge of the door and nearly falling backwards, the young woman cursed loudly as she felt a cold breeze blow past her and into the house.

"Will, Jesus Christ, what are you doing here?" she spat angrily, watching as the floppy haired FBI instructor took his hands out of his jacket pockets.

"Can I come in please?" he questioned, feeling his teeth starting to chatter.

 _This is getting ridiculous. He is involved with Alana Bloom, yet he keeps coming to me._

"Will, it's late" she began as Will noticed the silver blade of the knife laying on the floor.

"I'm glad to see that you are protecting yourself, even when someone knocks on the front door" Graham replied, nodding towards the knife.

"Can you blame me? It is almost ten o'clock" Oliveah replied as she continued to block the way into the house. Wrapping her arms around her front, she was about to bid the man at her door goodnight just as Will fixed his eyes on hers.

"I had an MRI this afternoon, and…they found nothing. Nothing that can explain what's been going on with me."

Hearing his words, she felt the rawness of each syllable as he threw aside his pride in front of her.

"Come inside Will."

Feeling the fabric of his jacket against her bare arm as he entered the house, she didn't see him bend down and pick up the knife that she had laid on the floor. Closing the door and throwing the lock, Oliveah turned around and watched as Will held the knife up.

"You don't want to step on this" he spoke, holding the blade while offering the wooden handle.

Taking the knife in her steady hand, she watched as he shed his jacket and hung it up in the foyer closet.

"Um, I was just going to make a pot of tea but if you prefer coffee?"

"Coffee would be nice."

Watching Will pull out one of the kitchen table chairs, she was about to interrupt and suggest the comfort and warmth of the living room, but thought better.

"I'm just going to run upstairs and grab a sweater" Oliveah spoke as she strode past Will and went up the stairs.

Entering her bedroom, she walked past her Hopkins hoodie that rested on the back of her white desk chair and took her mobile out of the back pocket of her sleep shorts.

" _Will is not unstable Oliveah, and if he comes around to see you outside of working hours, please call me."_

Staring at the screen, she thumbed through her contacts before coming to rest on Alana Bloom's name.

Letting out the breath she had been holding, Oliveah sighed as she the screen went black.

"I don't feel threatened by you Will" she whispered as she sat her phone down on her desk and pulled on the hoodie sweater.

Rounding the corner into the kitchen minutes later, her eyes fell on Will's back as he poured two mugs of coffee, leaving them black as he put the pot back on the holder.

"The heat is better circulating in the living room if you want to sit there?"

Moving her nest of blankets off the sofa and onto the faux leather armchair, Oliveah sat down carefully balancing her mug watching Will do the same.

"What's going on Will?"

Taking a small sip of the steaming liquid, Will leaned forward and sat the cup on the worn table.

"I…was at a crime scene two days ago in Greenwood, Delaware."

"Agent Crawford asked you to go?"

Nodding his head, he ran his fingers through his hair before folding his hands together in his lap.

"A woman was murdered in her own home. She was grabbed and dragged underneath her bed where her the sides of her mouth both left and right were slashed wide and deep."

"Will…"

"I was in the room with her body and I…"

Feeling a shiver run down her spin, Oliveah gathered her feet beneath her as she stared at the man beside her.

"I saw myself killing her but I know I didn't kill her" Will dragged out as he shifted on the couch.

"The stress you are under is making you hallucinate Will."

"I was gutting a fish on my kitchen counter the day after and as soon as I started to drag the knife across the belly, blood just started pouring, running out and pooling over the edge. Fish don't bleed like that" Will muttered rubbing his hands together.

"Have you spoken to anyone besides the doctor you saw for the scan?"

"Dr. Lecter."

"Do you think you would benefit from speaking to someone else as well?"

Raising his eyebrow, Will smiled.

"I'm talking to you aren't I?"

"I'd like to think that we are becoming friends Will, but I have nowhere near any skills except making the strong suggestion for you to take a step back for a while, or maybe even for good. The stuff that you see, would not do anyone any good" Oliveah spoke, watching Will as he downed the last dregs of his cup.

"Do you want a refill?"

Nodding her head, she listened to his movements and the clinging of cups before hearing his footsteps on the hardwood floor.

"I have to ask this Will, but Washington is closer to Wolf Trap than Baltimore. Why did you come here?"

Catching his raised eyebrow, Oliveah had an inkling as to what he was going to say next.

"Why would I go to Washington?"

 _Why would you come here? To my house?_

"I don't mean to pry into your relationship with Dr. Bloom, but if you are involved with her, why wouldn't you go to her instead of coming here to me?"

The look in his eye told her immediately that his association with Alana Bloom was not what she had been told.

 _Dr. Lecter…_

"Alana and I are not dating. She has no interest in being involved with me; she told me herself" he muttered as he focused his eyes on hers.

"Where did you get the idea that we were dating?"

"I…just thought that maybe you two were involved" Oliveah lied as she shook her head and smiled. "Guess I wouldn't make a good detective."

"Trust me Oliveah, being first on scene to pick up the clues that other's overlook is not all it's cracked up to be."

The living room settled into silence as Oliveah opened her mouth to speak.

"Dr. Lecter and Dr. Sutcliffe suggested that I may have a mental illness."

"You've been exposed to too much Will. Since I started working for Dr. Bloom in September, I've heard about the crime scenes, I've seen pictures, and heard the details. Your mind is constantly being overworked and you need to take a break" she spoke firmly as Will rubbed his temples.

"All my headaches, my night sweats, hallucinations, sleepwalking, losing amounts of time all point to nothing physically wrong with me but I don't feel like myself. I don't feel like I am in control."

"Little by little, things from your crime scenes attach themselves to you Will. Each death, each murder, each body leaves with you" Oliveah noted as Will sneered.

"You're associating gore details with stray dogs."

Straightening her back as she sat up against the couch, Oliveah felt the chill in the air as she looked over to the thermostat.

"The heater probably crapped out again, hence, the basket of blankets" she nodded towards the wall.

"I am going to have another MRI scan the day after tomorrow with Dr. Sutcliffe and I was wondering if you could drive me to the hospital. That is, if you're free."

Nodding her head, Oliveah shifted closer on the couch to Will as she reached out and laid her hand on his.

"You're going to be okay Will."

Setting the mugs down in the sink, Oliveah followed behind Will as he moved towards the front door. Pulling open the door, the wind draft nearly blew them back inside as heavy snow fell into the foyer.

"God, look at that! You're not driving back to Virginia in this are you?" she questioned, her eyes going wide as she tucked her hands into the pockets of her sweatshirt.

"I can go to a hotel…"

"I'd rather you not drive anywhere in this; no one should. You can stay here."

Turning around, Will narrowed his eyes.

"I feel comfortable with you staying here Will, my housemates are gone for the weekend, you can even sleep in a bed with sheets and not a second hand couch with a spring in your side" Oliveah offered as Will slowly closed the door.

"Do you think that's wise when I've hallucinated killing a woman not much older than yourself?"

Blinking quickly, Oliveah took a step backwards and kept her eyes trained on Will.

"The boy's room is upstairs and at the end of the hallway, past mine."

…

 _687 Bayshore Ave, Baltimore Maryland…_

Sitting perfectly still in the brown leather armchair, the dark eyed man felt the warmth of the roaring fire against his skin as a pair of small logs shifted against the stone wall.

Slowly reaching out, he gently picked up the half full tumbler of scotch and took a small sip.

Licking his lips, Hannibal Lecter settled back into the chair and stared directly into the flames.

" _You have mentioned a young woman almost as many times as you have mentioned William Graham in our conversations."_

 _Sitting across from the attractive older woman who sat cross leg in a comfortable position, Hannibal felt his mind thinking back to the day two years previous that Bedelia Du Maurier had informed him that she was planning to retire from practice._

" _My work with the FBI has brought me into contact with one of my former student's assistants who is working towards her Masters in Psychology at Johns Hopkins" he confirmed as he remembered Oliveah had promised to deliver her thesis to him. Taking a casual look at his watch, his eyes read December 5_ _th_ _._

 _She was a day late._

 _Folding his hands together in his lap, Hannibal took in a deep breath as he debated his next words._

" _Do you like her?"_

" _She is very likeable."_

 _Nodding her head, Bedelia felt her lips turning into a smile._

" _We've already established that trust is difficult for you Hannibal, do you feel that she can earn your trust?"_

 _It was an honest question._

" _I feel that I share many similarities with Ms. Adler, both in thought, word, and deed."_

" _I have to admit Hannibal, that I am curious in meeting this young woman who has been given a precious pass into your life. From the sounds of it, not many people men or women, have truly been granted the gift to really see you."_

 _Catching Bedelia's eye, Hannibal pursed his lips as he internally tasted her words._

 _To really see you…_

Finishing the remaining contents of his glass, he rose from the armchair and left the warmth of the fire for the floor to ceiling windows that looked down into the street belong.

The heavy snow fall had been expected and as he stood and stared into the empty street below, he had a vision of throwing snowballs into the mouths of the house dogs, delighting his young sister who laughed with innocence…

" _Again! Anniba…again!"_

Clearing his throat, the man at the window pulled closed the heavy curtains before returning to his desk and the charcoal drawing that he had begun shortly after the arrival of a certain young student.

…

"I've set out a towel on the sink if you want to take a shower, and I grabbed one of Andrew's clean t-shirts he's about your size" Oliveah spoke, standing in the bedroom doorway just as Will pulled his black knit sweater over his head.

"Thanks, I'll be gone early once the roads are clear. I'm sure the dogs are worried."

Hearing the concern in his voice, Oliveah gave a small smile as she remembered his gang of canines.

"Good night Will." Leaving the doorway, Oliveah made her way to her bedroom and went to stand in front of her window. The snow was still falling at a heavy rate and she was surprised to not see a single car driving on the road.

"Everyone is hunkering down for the night" she whispered, wondering if Hannibal Lecter was sitting in front of his fireplace with a glass of wine.

 _I wouldn't mind being in his company on a night like this_

Hearing her stomach give a rumble of hunger, she pulled closed her curtain against the draft of the wind and decided to cook up the rest of everything in the freezer. Could Andrew and Tyler really blame her? Payday was next friday and she would offer to restock and throw in some pastries from Piedigrotta Bakery

Walking down the hallway towards the stairs, she heard the pressure of the water running in the shower and tried with all her might to not give a thought to Will.

 _We are friends._

Entering the kitchen, she cranked the oven to 350 and pulled everything out of the freeze which amounted to a half box of chicken nuggets, a box of mini fish sticks and a small bag of thin fries. Grabbing a cookie sheet, she poured everything on and shoved it in the oven before the warming light shut off.

"By chance, do you have emergency candles in case the power goes out?"

Hearing Will's voice, Oliveah turned around took in his borrowed white t-shirt and boxers.

 _We are just friends._

"I have just regular candles they are all in the living room if you want to get them together. Um, if you're hungry, I'm cooking everything that was in the freezer."

"I can go for that."

Checking the timer, she prayed that the power would not go out before the food was done.

"Now that you've mentioned a possible power outage, it's gonna happen. You do realize that?" she shouted from the kitchen, grabbing a large stainless steel bowl.

"You're going to dump everything into a single bowl?" Will questioned as he came to stand beside her at the counter.

"Makes it interesting. Like the box of chocolates, you pull one out, you don't know what it is until you bit into it."

 _Oh my god, what the hell am I doing?_

Hearing his chuckle, Oliveah felt relieved as the timer went off.

"Did you want a separate plate?"

"I like your idea better, dip into the bowl and see what you pull out" Will replied as he moved past her. "I'm going to grab the blankets off the chair and we're going to get comfortable" he spoke leaving the kitchen.

 _What?_

"What?"

Stepping back through the doorway, Oliveah felt tense as Will fixed his eyes on her.

"I know that when we first met I insulted you, and I apologize for that Oliveah. But you've opened your home to me tonight under a snow storm, and I'd like to make amends and be…friends" he spoke, leaving the kitchen and Oliveah holding a dishtowel as an oven mitt.

…

Adjusting the pillow beneath her, Oliveah tucked the Hudson Bay blanket around her knees as Will blew out the match between his fingers.

"This is cozy, now I wish the power would go out" Oliveah smiled as Will pulled a brown fleece blanket around him. Setting the bowl of baked items between them, Oliveah reached over for her glass of water just as the room went black save for small twinkling lights of the jarred candles.

"No way."

Sitting still, Oliveah felt Will's arm graze hers as he stood up and walked to the window. Pulling the curtain aside, his eyes took in the darkness of the other townhouses on the street.

"Looks like the power is out all around us" he spoke, settling back down onto the bedroom door.

Watching Will grab blindly into the bowl, Oliveah heard him emit a low grumble.

"Please don't say they are not cooked, because I am going to eat them either way" she spoke as Will shook his head.

"These are missing a bottle of ketchup, I saw one in the fridge" he confirmed, standing to his feet and leaving the dark bedroom.

Hearing his footsteps disappearing downstairs, Oliveah took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her loose hair.

"What is going on? okay okay okay. Will Graham is here, sitting on the floor in the dark with me eating half assed cook fish sticks. He's in my bedroom surrounded by candles and…and I like him" Oliveah whispered to herself as she ran her fingers through her hair separating the strains.

Shaking the bottle as he re-entered the bedroom, Will covered himself back up with blankets as he felt the warmth of Oliveah next to him.

"Want some?"

Bringing her eyes up onto his face, Oliveah felt her stomach sink as Will leaned in close and gently pressed his lips against hers.

"Hmmm, this…" Oliveah whispered as Will settled in closer beside her.

Grabbing the silver bowl that sat between them, Oliveah tossed it aside as she allowed Will to pull her into his lap. Pressing her lips against his, she felt hers parting to welcome him as he pulled her closer against his chest.

She wanted this

It was obvious that he wanted this as well

The setting couldn't have been more perfect. No power, candles lit…

Feeling Will's fingers pulling at the ends of her t-shirt, Oliveah broke their kiss and sat back.

"Wait…wait wait…"

Taking Will's hands in her's, Oliveah licked her lips as her window creaked under the pressure of the wind.

"Um, Will…I don't think this is a smart idea. Working for Dr. Bloom, it would be seen as unprofessional, and…don't get me wrong, I want this" she spoke, as Will squeezed her fingers.

"I like you Oliveah and I understand" he whispered as Oliveah moved to sit down beside him once more.

Rising to his feet, Will grabbed one of the candles and a pack of matches. Moving to her bedside table, he sat them down and checked out the window once more.

"Keep this close in case the power doesn't come back on before morning."

"Will?"

Turning around to face her, he had nearly half expected her to retreat on her earlier words.

"Please don't come to my home again."

Watching his back disappear around the corner of the bedroom, Oliveah rose to her feet and closed the door tightly.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, she reached for her phone and began to read the sent text messages from Andrew and Tyler…

 _Mom thinks Tyler is sweeter than her homemade jam_

 _Andrew hopes you are hanging out at a bar to get some strange for the weekend_

Feeling the edges of her lips turning into a frown, Oliveah rubbed her tired face and put her phone aside.

"Ethics got in the way Andrew."

…

 _Noble Hills Health Care Centre, Baltimore, Maryland…_

 _7:49pm_

Turning the engine off, they sat silent in the Honda as Will raised his eyes from the first floor to the top of the Noble Hills Health Care Centre. Few floors had lights on, and Oliveah assumed there would be an on duty security officer trying to stay awake behind a desk just inside the main hospital doors.

"I can go in with you if you'd like?" she offered, as the man beside her shifted in his seat.

"It's just a follow up MRI scan. As there was nothing on the first one the other day, I don't imagine anything will rear its ugly head tonight" Will spoke as he pulled out his cell phone.

"I can call you if I have to."

 _Have to._

Although he hadn't meant for his words to sting, Oliveah felt their bite as she nodded her head.

"I'm just as comfortable waiting in the car, I even thought to bring a book" she smiled, suddenly wishing she had brought something for a snack.

"I shouldn't be long. Dr. Sutcliffe is seeing me after hours as a favor to Dr. Lecter, apparently they went to Hopkins together."

 _Dr. Lecter is doing you a favor Will_

"Well, my phone is on."

Watching Will walking across the dark parking lot, Oliveah kept her eyes focused on his back until he entered through the hospital doors and disappeared around a bend.

Turning around in her seat, she stretched her fingers out and took hold of the Forensic Psychology textbook that she had lifted from her housemate Tyler. Reading the first few pages, she could feel her attention waning as she looked out the windshield to the scattered lights on the various floors of the hospital.

She had no desire to read this at all at this very moment.

She didn't feel cold in the slightest as the freshly fallen snow from the night before had made nearly everyone in the City of Baltimore reach in the back of their closets for their warmest outer layers. Unbuttoning the top two buttons of her peacoat, Oliveah laid her head back against the car headrest and closed her eyes.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Pulling on her jacket that was one size too small, thirteen-year-old Oliveah Adler ignored the rumble of hunger that she could feel in her stomach and picked up her book bag for another day at school. The day before, she had left school early and hid out at the local library until close to finish reading an illustrated atlas of human anatomy._

 _Today though, there would be a light at the end of the day._

 _The arrival of her stepbrother Michael, honorably released from the Armed Forces after spending two years overseas._

" _I just have to make it through the day. The last time he came home, he took me out for dinner and dessert. It was normal" she thought as she walked down the uneven sidewalk, passing a garbage can that was overflowing and attracting bees._

 _Spying a group of fellow students up ahead, Oliveah tucked her chin down into her chest as she moved past the bodies._

" _Well well, if it isn't the drug addict's daughter."_

 _Keeping her head down, Oliveah felt a shoulder bang hard into her own as she nearly stumbled off the sidewalk._

" _Pay the fuck attention Adler!"_

 _Ignoring the shouts at her side, Oliveah raced up the steps of Westview Centennial and made a beeline for her locker. Shoving her bag inside, she grabbed her biology textbook and kicked the silver metal door shut just as a looming shadow overtook her locker._

" _Why the fuck does your locker have to be right beside mine? You're probably stalling here so you can dump your mother's used needles before you get caught."_

 _Raising her eyes to stare into the face of Courtney Bond, the one girl that had taken it upon herself to harass her nearly every day since she had entered the school, Oliveah felt the anger growing in the pit of her stomach._

" _How about you get out of my way" she spoke, as Courtney looked taken aback._

" _Or what, you'll stab me with a dirty needle?"_

 _Pushing her way past her own personal bully, Oliveah strode down the hallway with her eyes focused on the floor. Spying the bathroom, she ducked in and let out the breath that she had been holding since leaving her locker._

" _Five more years…five more years until I graduate. I'll be free of everything and everyone and I will be able to truly live" she whispered to herself as she sat her textbook on the broken radiator that was half detached from the wall._

" _So this is where you hide is it?"_

 _Hearing Courtney's voice at the entrance of the bathroom, Oliveah slowly turned around and balled her fists at her sides._

" _Biology? Are you trying to prove that you're better than the druggies you live with?"_

 _She didn't even feel the contact her fist made with Courtney's nose as the girl fell down to her knees and started to cough heavily._

" _YOU FUCKING BITCH!"_

 _Taking a step forward, Oliveah watched as Courtney held her hands up to her bloody nose._

" _I'M GOING TO KILL YOU CUNT!."_

 _Kneeling down, Oliveah felt her lips twisting up into a smile as she roughly pushed Courtney's hands away from her face._

" _I wanna see your bleed..."_

Pulling up the collars of his dark green peacoat, Dr. Hannibal Lecter walked past the security desk and smiled knowing full well that the officer would not be returning anytime soon to question his presence.

Stepping out into the cool winter night, Hannibal raised his eyes to the high moon and breathed in deeply.

His latest kill had been perfect.

John Sutcliffe, his former fellow resident from Hopkins had died at his hands and he was pleased.

Opening his eyes, he dipped his fingers into his coat pocket to withdraw his keys when he froze.

There had been no vehicles in the lot when he had arrived less than an hour ago and from his distance, he could not identify it as belonging to Will Graham who at this moment was on the very top floor undergoing a second MRI.

Reaching into his other pocket, he felt the sharp blade of the surgical scalpel against this thumb as he took a step back into the shadows of the building.

Keeping his eyes trained on the windows of the vehicle, he waited for the slightest of movements that would cement his next action. He couldn't risk a witness.

 _If anyone moves, they will die…_

 _(Flashback)_

 _She knew that Courtney would not go to the Principal._

 _If anything, she would make up the lie that one of the girl's elbows in cheerleading practice had struck her square in the nose._

 _She would lie because she would come after Oliveah herself._

 _Jamming her books into her backpack, she didn't bother to zip it close before moving down the crowded hallway towards any exit door._

 _If Michael was up for it, she would skip her classes tomorrow and suggest that they head to the zoo for the day. There was nothing in the house for groceries, but if she could lift a few of the bills she knew her stepfather kept stashed in the toilet tank, she would drop her bag off and run to the corner store behind he arrived._

 _Breaking out into the cool afternoon air, Oliveah slipped the straps of her bag over her shoulders started down the sidewalk towards the run down housing complex that was her home._

 _Rounding the corner gate, Oliveah's eyes went wide as she spotted a red Pontiac Sunfire parked outside her unit._

" _Michael?" Feeling a rush, Oliveah took off in a sprint across the street, hoping over a child's chalk drawing that was partially washed out. Running up the set of stairs, Oliveah pushed open the door and let her bag fall to the ground._

" _Michael?"_

 _The house was silent as she stood in the hallway._

 _She knew her mother and Tom wouldn't be home. It was late enough in the day that they would both be out either in the back alleyways or associating with their criminal friends before returning at dark to continue their drug use._

 _Kicking her bag to the side, she stepped over a box filled with broken computer parts and opened her ears for any sign of her stepbrother._

 _Peeking into the kitchen, she found it empty and crossed her arms over her chest._

 _Where is he?_

 _Climbing the stairs to the second level, she checked the small room that was her bedroom and called out once more._

 _Spying the bathroom door closed, she gently knocked and took a step back as the door easily pushed in._

" _Michael?"_

 _Pushing the door fully open, she froze and stared down at the pool of blood at her feet…_

" **JESUS!"**

Flaying her arms out, Oliveah swore loudly as her hand hit the door and her elbow hit the horn in the middle of the steering wheel setting off a loud beep.

Her chest was heaving as she stared out the driver's side window and into the dark. She could see no people or other vehicles around and she shivered as she turned over the Honda's engine.

Twisting her watch in the sparse parking lot light, she was amazed that forty minutes had passed and as she swiped the lock on her mobile it started to ring with a call.

"Hello?"

All she heard was heavy breathing on the open line as she pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Will? Is that you?"

"Oliveah…you need to come up here now. 4th floor, Dr. Sutcliffe's office."

It was all he spoke as Oliveah ended the call and threw open the door. Tearing around the front of the Honda and across the empty snowy parking lot, she mentally praying that she would not wipe out on ice, as she ripped open the front door of the medical centre.

Running past the security desk, she found the elevators and hit the button for the fourth floor.

"Did they find something on your scan Will?" Oliveah muttered as she tried to prepare herself for what waited for her in Dr. Sutcliffe's office.

Stepping out from between the metal doors, her eyes flew left and right before choosing the right end of the corridor. Jogging, she passed an open door and halted in her steps.

 _Blood_

 _A large smear of blood on the outside of the office door._

Backing up, she slowly pushed open the office door with the back of her arm and found Will sitting on a two seat sofa. Lifting her eyes, she froze on a white coated lump that was pushed back in a reclining chair.

Stepping into the office, Oliveah moved past the sofa and took slow steps towards the body.

 _A dead body_

Making sure not to touch anything, she stood beside Sutcliffe's dangling arm and stared into the gaping face.

 _A Glasgow smile_

Recognizing the deep cuts that pulled apart the man's mouth clean through the bone, Oliveah caught sight of the tissue layers and heard Will clear his throat.

"I didn't do this, if that's what you're thinking."

"You have no blood on you Will, and no, it didn't enter my mind. Are you alright?" she asked, turning and walking back towards the sofa.

Breathing out, Will shifted forward and folded his hands together.

"Sure I'm alright, this is the second victim in less than a week that has had their face nearly cut off the bone. Jack Crawford and his team will be here soon, so don't go anywhere I'm sure they are going to check us over."

"This man is Dr. Sutcliffe?"

Looking over to the reclined body, Will nodded his head and remained seated.

"I didn't see anyone when I entered the building, not even the security officer…" Oliveah began as Will cut her off.

"Chances are whoever killed Dr. Sutcliffe also killed the guard somewhere else in the building. I need to tell Jack that he was at the desk when I came in earlier. My name is Will Graham, I am in Baltimore Maryland, and it is 8:58 in the evening" he whispered, rubbing his hands together.

"Will?"

Hearing a low baritone voice at the doorway, Oliveah straightened up and watched as Jack Crawford stood aside to let Brian Zellers and two other evidence collectors into the room.

"What are you doing here Ms. Adler?"

Opening her mouth to speak, she was cut off by Will who rose to his feet and shoved his hands into his pant pockets.

"She drove me here for my appointment with Dr. Sutcliffe. I asked her to" he confirmed as Jack crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're Dr. Bloom's assistant from Johns Hopkins right?" hearing a woman's voice at her side, Oliveah met Beverley Katz's eyes and nodded her head.

"I'm Beverley Katz, I work with Zellers and Price"

"Katz, I want you to check both of them."

"We didn't touch the body Agent Crawford" Oliveah offered as Crawford looked bored.

"I don't know that for sure Ms. Adler, Katz will you check them please?"

Sitting on the sofa beside Will, Oliveah took off her jacket and watched as Katz used a pair of tweezers to take some hairs off of Will's sleeve. Giving a quick check beneath his fingernails, Katz shifted over to Oliveah and took up her hands.

"I'm not seeing anything Jack" she spoke shaking her head as Crawford peered over the sofa.

"Keep looking."

Feeling the irritation growing in her stomach as Crawford's mutter, Oliveah sighed as Beverley shook her head once more.

"You're clean. You couldn't have done this without getting something on you, and there is nothing on you. Neither of you."

"I don't feel clean" Will muttered as Oliveah rose to her feet.

"The murder weapon has the same sort of diseased or damaged tissue fibers that we found at Beth LeBeau's house" Jimmy Price spoke, holding up a pair of bloody scissors in his right hand.

"What's this guy got to do with the other victim?"

"Just me. I am the common denominator between them" Will spoke as Oliveah crossed her arms.

"What do you remember?"

Shifting against the back of the sofa, Will rested the palms of his hands on his knees.

"I remember coming here, going into the MRI, getting out, and uh, finding Dr. Sutcliffe's body. After that, I called you and then I called Oliveah to come upstairs."

"No confusion?"

"Well, not that I'm aware of."

"Ms. Adler, where were you while Will was getting his MRI?"

Hearing her name on Jack Crawford's lips, Oliveah met his eyes and felt the intense interest.

"I drove Will here, and I waited downstairs in my car. It's the Honda Civic in the lot."

"How long were you in your car?"

"I know that I feel asleep and I woke up just shorting before Will called me so about forty, forty-five minutes?"

Nodding his head, Crawford reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew his mobile phone. Scrolling through, he thumbed in a quick message before shutting his phone off.

 _He's going to mention this to Dr. Bloom_

"Was your Dr. Sutcliffe in the habit of seeing patients after hours when he is the only one in the office?"

"He was very accommodating, apparently he is a friend of Dr. Lecter's."

"Georgia Madchen followed you here, and while your ticking away in the MRI, she does this to your doctor. Why him?"

"She can't see faces, maybe she thought he was me" Will offered as Crawford came around the sofa.

"Alright, while we're at it, why you?"

"I don't know. I have a habit of collecting strays. I…I told her, tried to tell her the night I saw her, I tried to tell her that she was alive; maybe she heard me. Maybe it hadn't occurred to her in a while."

"Maybe" Crawford muttered as he looked to Oliveah.

"It's late Jack, and Oliveah should get home. She's not a part of this."

"On the contrary Will, Ms. Adler is increasingly become involved in your business and it's been noticed" he spoke as Oliveah reached for her coat, biting her lip.

 _You need to take a serious look at your situation Oliveah_

Following Will out of the office, Oliveah kept her hands in her pockets as they approached the elevators.

"He's going to tell Dr. Bloom that I drove you here" she spoke as soon as the doors were closed.

"Why would it matter if Alana knew?"

"Because the last time I spoke to Dr. Bloom, she told me to call her if you approached me outside of working hours"

Turning around to face her, Will Graham took his glasses off and started to clean them on his shirt sleeve.

"Alana is asking you to spy on me and report?"

"She's concerned just like everyone else is about the work you are doing. The toll that is taking on you" Oliveah replied as they exited the elevator and walked towards the dark parking lot.

…

 _North Clinton Street, Baltimore, Maryland…_

 _2:12am_

Not bothering to wash her face, Oliveah stripped out of her clothes as she made her way to bed.

Reaching the single bed, she sat her phone on the side table and pulled the covers up over her naked skin….

 _(Flashback)_

" _OLIVEAH! WAKE UP!"_

 _Feeling a rough kick against her bed, fourteen-year-old Oliveah Adler sprang up and fumbled for her pillow as it fell to the floor boards._

" _What's going on Tom?"_

 _Spying her step-father standing at the foot of her bed, Oliveah narrowed her eyes as she tried to focus on where her Swiss army knife was at this very moment._

" _Get some clothes on, you're coming with me" he spat, turning and leaving her closet size bedroom._

 _Standing on shaking feet, she grabbed her hoodie and pulled on a pair of jeans and her doc martin boots in the dark before grabbing a Nike ball cap._

 _Following her step-father out of the townhouse and into the cool 3am early morning, Oliveah yawned as Tom revved his truck's engine._

" _Where are we going?" she questioned, watching as they turned off Jane and onto Sheppard Ave._

" _I've got a meeting with a perspective buyer and I need a look out" Tom spat as Oliveah felt numb._

" _I'm not a criminal, I don't want to do this."_

 _Hearing Oliveah's objection, Tom sped the truck up as he shot her a look._

" _Good ahead then, jump out of the fucking truck, he offered but don't forget who is giving you a roof over your head."_

 _Pulling the hood of her sweater up over her head, she settled down into the uncomfortable ripped seat and watched the traffic._

 _Pulling over to the side of Bathurst, Tom cut the engine and shoved Oliveah's shoulder._

" _Stop falling asleep. Now listen, I want you to stand outside beside the truck and pretend that you are texting on this. You are gonna keep watch on the street and if you see anything or anyone approaching the alleyway, I want you to fall to the ground like you've hurt yourself."_

 _She couldn't believe he was pulling her into this._

 _After the suicide of her mother only months ago, she had packed her back pack and a found duffle bag with all her clothing and a few items with the intention of leaving the house in a split second if Tom had made any threats or advances to her._

 _And now…_

 _Now he was getting her to take her mother's place as his lookout while he dealt heroine._

 _Watching his back disappear around the alleyway, Oliveah shivered as she danced from foot to foot in an effort to keep warm. It was pitch black dark and try as hard she might, there was no way she would be able to keep watch for anyone who didn't want to be seen._

 _30 minutes later…_

 _Watching her breath snaking around her, Oliveah swore she could hear sirens in the far distance. Shaking her head, she looked down at the cigarette case Tom had given her in place of a texting phone and wished that she was back in bed with her fleece Hudson Bay blanket._

 _Hearing the sirens getting louder, Oliveah leaned back against the truck and felt a rise of panic as a figure came running out of the alleyway chased seconds later by a second figure._

" _FUCKER!"_

 _BANG BANG_

 _Letting out a scream as she dropped the cigarette case, Oliveah fell to her hands and knees and watched as her step-father stood over the other man who was spitting blood._

" _DOUBLE CROSS ME FUCKER!" Tom shouted as he trained his handgun onto the face of the man lying at his feet._

 _Shooting the man point blank in the face, Oliveah tried to catch her breath as Tom kicked the body aside._

" _He thought he could fucking rip me off and steal my shit" he seethed, hauling Oliveah up roughly against the side of the truck._

" _Get in the truck."_

 _No sooner had the words fallen from his mouth, did the sirens that had been heard earlier came screaming around the corner._

" _FUCK!"_

 _Pushing Oliveah roughly to the dirty sidewalk, Tom ran around the front of the truck and wretched his door open just as shouts to put his hands up came from behind_

" _GET YOUR HANDS UP AND DROP THE GUN!"_

 _Crawling away from the truck on an ankle she was sure was sprained, her eyes were blinded by the flashing blue and red lights that lit up the street as gun shots rang out around her._

 _Closing her eyes, she laid her head back against the concreate and hoped to god one of the bullets would hit her…_

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Sitting up straight in bed, Oliveah fumbled for her phone and knocked off her table lamp to the ground with a crash.

Breathing heavily as her eyes squinted at the white screen light, she felt her hands shake as she took in the time.

5:12am

Thumbing through her contacts, she hovered over the number of Hannibal Lecter's office and without a second's thought, allowed it to dial.

Reaching the voicemail, she closed her eyes as Hannibal's voice gave instructions.

"Hello Dr. Lecter, this is Oliveah Adler calling and….and I would like to make an appointment with you…as a patient" she spoke, keeping her eyes closed as she ended the call and sat her phone down in the covers.

…

 **Thank you to everyone for subscribing, leaving reviews and following! I get all happy when I see a new reader joining my story!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story every other Saturday (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned! FORGIVE THE LATENESS AGAIN, I DON'T INTEND TO BECOME ONE OF THOSE WRITERS WHO SLOWLY ABANDONS THEIR STORIES.**

 **P.S.S. This chapter is dedicated to fugiapple1, for their love of Will and Oliveah**


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own anything related to Hannibal, either thru television, or written books. Everything belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 11**

 **Song(s): Carol Of The Bells (St. Paul's Cathedral Choir), Closer (The Chainsmokers feat. Halsey T-Mass Remix), Don't Watch Me Bleed ('Til Tuesday)**

Slowly opening her blurry eyes, Oliveah stared at the Hopkins sweater that was draped over the back of her desk chair.

It was late Monday morning and her stomach immediately started to anticipate Dr. Lecter's phone call. She needed to keep her mind busy and as she looked at her alarm clock, she tossed the comforter off her naked legs and brought herself to sit up.

Her dreams had consisted of sitting in a chair staring at a stone wall as if patiently waiting for instruction or guidance and more than once did she find herself away sitting up in bed with her back against the wall in the middle of the night.

Hearing a loud knock on her door, she rubbed her eyes as Andrew pushed open the door.

"I figured I'd wake you because I imagine you're going to get a phone call." It was all he said as he opened up his Mac Book and held it open to the front page of Tattle Crime.

"God, enough with that garbage Andrew, it's not even eleven" she moaned as her eyes caught sight of an object hanging from what looked like a skinny tree branch.

"What is that?" she questioned as Andrew nodded his head.

"A human kidney. Actually, if you expand Freddie Lounds's picture, you'll see there are pairs of kidneys, hearts, and intestines hanging from the trees" he spoke, clicking the picture as Oliveah moved closer to the screen.

"When the hell was this posted?"

"Early early this morning. The reason I woke you, is because The Chesapeake Ripper Dr. Able Gideon did this to his three hospital escorts on his way to a justice court."

"Please tell me there is a printed line stating Dr. Gideon is back in the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane?" she questioned as Andrew shook his head.

"You'd better get dressed Olive."

…

 _Dr. Frederick Chilton's Office, Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane…_

 _Tuesday, December 8th_

Throwing her eyes up onto the aging stone work as she followed behind Will Graham and Alana Bloom, Oliveah felt the cold of the building as they checked in through Chilton's security.

"Dr. Chilton is expecting you" the officer spoke as he handed out the visitor passes.

"I don't think he is expecting _you_ Miss" the guard spoke as Will shook his head and laid a hand on Oliveah's shoulder.

"Miss. Adler is from Hopkins and is the assistant to Dr. Bloom" he noted as the officer stepped aside.

Making their way up the stairs of the aged building, Oliveah noticed more uniformed men and women than the last time she had been here.

 _No doubt to protect Dr. Chilton_ she sneered stopping behind Dr. Bloom as Will gave two quick knocks on the door before pushing it open.

Sitting at his desk in a reclined position and holding a magnifying glass, he sighed loudly as he watched the line of bodies enter into his office.

"I suppose _this_ is my fault too? He offered, as his eyes landed on Oliveah who closed the heavy door behind her. " _She_ , does not have to be here."

"Oliveah was with me the last time I interviewed Gideon Frederick, she is involved with this case like it or not" Bloom defended as Oliveah held in her smile.

 _Chew on that Dr. Chilton_

"Well you did dodge a bullet. Gideon's escape forgoes a trial and a very public humiliation for you" Will spoke as he stood still in the middle of the office.

"And now you are hosting a private one. Next you'll be accusing me of rigging his escape for my own unseen benefit" he mocked, folding his hands together on top of his book.

"No one is making that accusation Frederick."

 _What Will said is true, Gideon is gone, you don't have to worry about him dragging you through the muddy courts. He'd be seen as plotting this whole transfer as a means to escape and you would be…well; you would be seen as the idiot who let him escape_ Oliveah thought.

"If we're tossing around the blame Dr. Bloom, you would do your fair share. You planted the idea that I was unethically manipulating Gideon."

"Well according to Gideon _you_ were."

"You thought I was manipulating him? He was manipulating you!" Chilton taunted as Oliveah thought back to the first time she had laid eyes on Gideon in the bowels of the hospital.

"You were pushing him" Bloom growled as Will moved to her side.

"He gave me informed consent to treat him; said that he was "grateful" for my help and understanding of who he is."

"What did you help him understand?" Will questioned as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"He was not insane when he killed his wife. Killing her drove him insane. I did not convince him that he was a serial killer. I just reminded him of the fact that he was a killer."

"Gideon is not the Chesapeake Ripper although he might have thought he was under your care Dr. Chilton."

"Whether he is or he isn't doesn't really matter right now. If he thinks he is, or even if he's confused on that issue he _will_ kill again!" Bloom spat as she came to stand in front of Oliveah.

"I hope he does not…for your sake, and yours Miss. Adler. I can't imagine how you would be able to sleep with that resting on your shoulders."

" **HOW DID YOU SLEEP WHEN GIDEON KILLED YOUR NURSE!?"**

Hearing Bloom's shout, Oliveah looked at her and backed out of the way as Will grabbed her shoulder.

"What does Gideon want?"

"The last thing that Able Gideon said to me is that he intends to tell everyone that he is the Chesapeake Ripper" Chilton spoke as he turned his eyes onto Oliveah.

"You had best be prepared Ms. Adler for whatever is coming."

…

 _Johns Hopkins University, Baltimore, Maryland…_

 _Wednesday, December 9th_

Pulling on her knitted hat and mittens, Oliveah stepped out into the late afternoon and breathed in the cold air, feeling the sudden urge to cough.

She had managed to spend an uninterrupted morning and afternoon with her thesis and a set of engravings by William Hogarth on his Four Stages of Cruelty in a quiet corner of the library. Sneaking in her thermos of coffee and leftover shepherd's pie from the night before, she had felt this day to be the most productive since she had started working for Alana Bloom, and as she walked past the crowded bus stop, she smiled as she decided to walk.

The downtown business traffic kept her company as she popped into a Starbucks coffee shop to warm her cheeks. Exiting with a grande latte, she felt the snowflakes against her face as she turned down Layfette Ave. Hearing the ring of a church bell signally the hour, Oliveah raised her eyes and saw a tall steeple off to her right.

Feeling the sting on her cheeks, her eyes found the stone sign advertising the building as Corpus Christi Catholic Church and as she focused on the stain glass window above a double set of doors, she made a hard right and walked up the three stone steps and into the building.

 _I can't even remember the last time I stepped foot in a church_

Slowly making her way down the hallway, her nose caught the scent of wet wool, mothballs, and bleach while her ears picked up the faint notes of an organ.

Spying marble columns lined left and right, she walked down the aisle and saw the flickering of small tea lights on a ledge beneath a life size statute of the Virgin Mary. She had given up prayer before her mother died and had given up on the idea of God the first time her step-father Tom in a drunken binge had tried to pull her onto his lap on Saturday night.

Taking a seat in one of the pews near the front, her eyes fell on two older women bent over in prayer, and single middle aged man holding a rosary.

Staring at the front of the alter, Oliveah heard soft voices whispering behind her and as she turned around in the pew, her eyes rose to the upper level where the organ was situated and caught sight of young boys dressed in white choir outfits.

Soft, high pitched notes began to echo off of the Church walls as all the boys held up song books and focused on the conductor.

 _Hark! How the bells_

 _Sweet silver bells_

 _All seem to say,_

" _Throw cares away."_

 _Christmas is here_

 _Bringing good cheer_

 _To young and old_

 _Meek and the bold_

"Carol of the Bells" Oliveah whispered as she watched the boys sing with their whole hearts.

 _Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong….._

"The boys are from St. Paul's Cathedral Choir visiting from London, England."

Hearing a voice speaking to her, Oliveah turned around and fixed her eyes on an attractive man before her eyes lowered onto his collar.

"I'm sorry if I'm not supposed to be in here" she began as the Priest shook his head.

"Nonsense. Everyone is welcome in His house. The choir was practicing for our Christmas Eve service in less than three week's time" he spoke as he held out his hand.

"I'm Father Sean Mallory and you are?"

"Oliveah Adler" she spoke shaking the man's hand as he scratched his wrist.

"You've never visited us here before have you Oliveah."

"I'm…not much of a Church goer" she offered as Father Mallory pulled a green pamphlet out of his pocket.

"Please, come see us on Christmas Eve, there will be two services, and the boy's will be singing a selection of carols along with our pageant."

Taking the folded paper, Oliveah smiled and nodded her head as she tucked it into her bag. Looking at her watch, she still had two hours to kill before her scheduled appointment with Dr. Hannibal Lecter.

…

 _Dr. Hannibal Lecter's Office, 687 Bayshore Ave, Baltimore Maryland…_

 _5:59pm_

Sitting on the edge of the chair in Dr. Lecter's waiting room, Oliveah drummed her fingers on her knees as she took in a deep breath.

 _Please, please, please let this go well…_

Hearing the office door open, she swallowed hard before bringing her eyes up onto Hannibal's face.

"Good afternoon Ms. Adler, please come in" he offered, holding the door open as Oliveah slipped through the small space between Lecter and the door frame. Hearing the door close, her ears picked up the sound of the deadbolt and felt a shiver from the sudden warmth of the room.

Slipping off her peacoat, she knew he would be standing right behind her and she felt light fingers along her shoulders as he took it away.

"I was surprised to hear the time stamp of your phone call" Hannibal spoke as he closed the closet door and moved to his desk. Unbuttoning his suit jacket, he hung it on the back of his leather chair and shoved his hands in his pant pockets.

"Would you like a drink?"

Nodding her head, Oliveah watched as Hannibal turned towards the private exit.

"Do you have something stronger? Something to take the chill of winter out of my bones?"

Feeling the corners of his lips breaking into a small smile, Hannibal walked to the large darkwood hutch and opened both doors at once. Taking out two tumblers, he took down a dark bottle with a gold plaque mounted on the front and poured.

"50-year-old Chivas Regal Royal Salute, released in the year 2003 as a commemorative edition to honor Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth's 50 years on the English throne" he educated, handing Oliveah one of the tumblers. Taking a seat across from her, Hannibal gently swished the golden liquid and brought it up to just under his nose.

"You've never tasted scotch before, have you?"

Hearing his question, Oliveah took a small sniff of the strong liquid and licked her lips.

"Is it that obvious?"

Bringing his eyes over his glass, Hannibal started to gently swish the liquid around in the glass as Oliveah followed.

"Before the first sip, you'll want to savor the scent, then you'll take a small sip allowing the liquid to rest along your tongue."

Hearing his instructions, Oliveah took a small sip and felt the burn in her throat.

Letting out a deep cough, she felt her face burning as Hannibal stood up and took the tumbler from her fingers.

"Scotch is not for the faint of heart. Perhaps a lesson for another time" he spoke, taking another sip from his own glass.

"I agree."

Taking the tumblers back to the hutch, Hannibal returned to his seat and crossed his legs.

"I have no wish to see you here today Ms. Adler as a patient" he announced as Oliveah felt confused.

"You…don't want to take me on as a patient?" she asked, feeling the heat returning to her face.

 _Why did he return my phone call and ask me to come in then?_

"I would like this to be a conversation between two colleagues and friends. Doctor-Patient confidentiality will of course be honored, but not with that title. I hope this will be suitable for you?"

Looking to the glass table beside Hannibal, she saw no electronics, pen, or notebook for recording their conversation.

"You won't be recording our conversations?"

"No, I will not."

Nodding her head, Oliveah scanned her eyes around the room and took in the framed artwork hanging on the walls.

"This is your hour Ms. Adler, what would you like to talk about?"

"I kissed you, last week" she blurted out, feeling her face flush as Hannibal shifted in his chair crossing his legs.

"Yes, you did."

"I want to apologize for that, it was unprofessional and if Dr. Bloom finds out…"

"You should never apologize for passion Ms. Adler and I have no plans to disclose our private business to Alana Bloom" he confirmed as Oliveah nodded her head.

 _Our private business…_

"I called you at five-thirty in the morning because I had just woken up from a dream. Well, no, it was a flashback of an event that took place when I was fourteen years old. But…there have been more flashbacks as of late and I don't know if it's because of what I've seen working with Dr. Bloom or from what is going on with Will that is triggering my memory" she began, closing her mouth as Hannibal tapped a finger against his knee.

"Oliveah, I want you to tell me about your childhood."

Feeling her back go stiff, Oliveah took in a deep breath before staring into the Doctor's dark eyes.

"I was born to a mother who turned to drugs and a father I've never met. My mother married a man that forced me to grow eyes in the back of my head and to sleep with a Swiss army knife under my pillow. The only family member who ever showed me kindness ate a shotgun and growing up in downtown Toronto, my textbooks and desire to learn led me to believe that I only had to wait until I graduated at eighteen to be…free" she breathed, suddenly finding it difficult to keep eyes with Hannibal Lecter.

"Turns out, I just had to wait until my step-father murdered two police officers for me to be sent to Children's Aid."

The information reaching his ears didn't interest him in the slightest as he took in a deep breath.

"Ms. Adler, I want you to close your eyes."

Hearing his suggestion, Oliveah blinked in surprise but followed his command.

Closing her eyes, she felt vulnerable as her mind immediately brought up the bloody nosed face of Courtney Bond. Staring into the girl's face, Oliveah felt her lips parting as she remembered the blood drops on the washroom floor.

"Tell me about the relative with the shot gun."

Keeping her eyes closed, Oliveah laid her hands on her thighs and flexed her fingers.

"My step-brother Michael was released from the Canadian military and the day he came home, I…found him dead in the bathroom."

"You have a great attention to details Oliveah, what do you remember?" Hannibal questioned as Oliveah moistened her lips.

"I…couldn't push the door open all the way because his body was slumped against the wall. I tried not to step in the blood but I had to" she breathed, flexing her fingers as Hannibal watched her hands.

"I'd never seen a dead body before and all I did was stare at him. I just…stared at the pieces of his skull and the blood that painted the walls."

"What did you feel while staring at him?"

Licking her lips, Oliveah keep her eyes closed as she brought two fingers up against her mouth.

"I sat down on the floor and I touched his brain. I…I wanted to feel it, see it, I…held a piece of it in my hand and I…tasted it" she coughed before covering her mouth with the palm of her hand.

Hearing her words, Hannibal felt his heartbeat quicken as he began to rub his tongue against his front canine tooth

"Why would you taste a piece of your step-brother's brain?" he whispered as Oliveah suddenly blurted out.

"I wanted to."

Breathing in deeply, Hannibal sat forward on the edge of his chair and stared at the young woman across from him.

"Please, don't tell anyone, I can't….I can't…." Starting to hyperventilate, Oliveah opened her eyes to see Hannibal standing directly over her.

"Whyyy, why did I want to do that?" she cried out throwing her hands up to her face.

"Oliveah? Oliveah open your eyes and look at me."

Hearing his calm voice, she gripped the arms of her chair and threw her eyes up to his face.

"How can you even stand to be in the same room with me Dr. Lecter?"

…

 _Jack Crawford's Office, BSU, FBI Academy, Quantico, VA…_

 _One week later_

"Alana, I know you have a class to teach in a few minutes so I will not waste any time."

Shifting in her chair, Oliveah folded her hands in her lap as Agent Jack Crawford rounded his desk and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

She had driven down to Virginia to assist Dr. Bloom with her final Societal Reaction Theories in Criminology lecture before the Academy students went off for Christmas break, and was hoping to make it back to Baltimore with enough time to swing by campus for some more research in the University archives. Truth be told, she had offered to travel at last minute to avoid being in the Baltimore area after her session the week previous with Dr. Lecter. She had told him one of her darkest memories from her youth, and she had felt a deep unspoken connection to him that terrified her.

"Does this have something to do with Able Gideon Jack?" Alana questioned, crossing her legs as the office door opened to reveal a tall man wearing a red tie.

"Ah, Agent Pelly, come in. Yes, Alana, our meeting concerns Dr. Gideon. We know that Gideon was returning to Baltimore on foot, and we are anticipating that he may attempt to target his psychiatrists both past and present in an effort to showcase that he believes he is the Chesapeake Ripper or to antagonize the real Ripper."

"You believe that Dr. Gideon, if given the chance would come after Dr. Bloom? If there was anyone that he might target it would be Dr. Chilton in a heartbeat." Staring straight into Crawford's eyes, Oliveah felt the judgement and waited for his insult that would remind her of where she was and who just whom exactly she was speaking with.

"Ms. Adler, you're not the first person to bring that to my attention. Until Able Gideon has been captured or killed, Dr. Bloom you will be set up with a police escort provided by the Bureau."

Nodding her head, Alana sighed as she checked her watch.

 _She's irritated; I would be too._

"And now we come to you Ms. Adler."

Hearing her name, Oliveah brought her eyes up to Jack and saw the piece of paper in his hands.

"Ms. Adler, you are also on the list."

"What?"

"You were in contact with Gideon in Chilton's Asylum…"

"I've only met him once and that was with Dr. Bloom over his insistence that he is Baltimore's Chesapeake Ripper" she spoke as Crawford drop the paper, not caring where it landed.

"We don't want to take any chances, but we believe your priority is low and as such, you will not be assigned an Agent as you are not employed by the BSU or the FBI; instead, Dr. Hannibal Lecter has come forward and offered to house you."

Catching Bloom's face turning towards her, Oliveah held up her hands and attempted to make a case for herself.

"House me? Agent Crawford, I am not a child. I am a student who shares a townhouse with two male roommates. I'm not in the phone book and I've only met Abel Gideon once for about ten minutes and chances are he wouldn't even recognize me if he saw me on the street…" she pleaded, watching as Crawford folded his arms once more.

 _God I really don't like him_

"And that is precisely why, you will be watched over. Dr. Gideon may attempt to send a message by focusing on you thinking that we wouldn't.

"This is nothing like the movies" Oliveah muttered as Crawford caught her words.

"No Ms. Adler, it isn't."

Walking out of Crawford's office, Oliveah swung her shoulder bag over her arm and started to follow Bloom when the professor turned around.

"Oliveah, I would like to talk to privately for a minute, here…"

 _Shit. This is going to be about Will Graham._

Entering into an empty dim light conference room, Oliveah heard the door shut as she turned to face Alana Bloom.

"I have to ask this Oliveah, but Agent Crawford told me you were with Will Graham at the hospital the night Dr. Sutcliffe was found dead."

"Yes, I was."

 _I'm going to lie about this_

"Can I ask why? When I specifically told you to contact me if he tried to get in contact with you?"

Hearing the faint ringing of a mobile phone as shadows crossed the hallway, Oliveah folded her hands behind her back.

"Will Graham asked me to drive him to his second MRI, because he didn't feel confident driving alone" she lied, staring at Bloom.

 _I should tell you that he feels everyone is giving up on him, even you Dr. Bloom_

"Are you involved with Will Graham outside of business hours Oliveah?"

The question was not a complete surprise. She had wondered if Dr. Bloom would be brazen enough to even inquire.

Turns out, she was.

"Involved as in…"

Lowering her eyes, Alana pursed her lips as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No Dr. Bloom, I am not involved with William Graham" she confirmed through gritted teeth.

 _I'm not involved with him physically, emotionally, or sexually. The kiss was a one-time thing._

"Well then I guess that's that."

 _Really Dr. Bloom? No questions to ask if I am going to take a run at Hannibal Lecter?_

 _Of course not._

 _No one around here is in his league. Not even you._

Watching Bloom open the door, she stood aside and handed Oliveah her packet of graded papers.

"I want you to hand these back to the students, I have a phone call to make."

…

 _50 Minutes Later…_

"You should be grateful that Hannibal offered you his services."

 _His services?_

"I don't think it's necessary in the slightest" Oliveah muttered as she watched Bloom power down her Mac Pro and wrap up her power cord.

"Hannibal is being a consummate professional Oliveah, I would suggest that your attitude with him is a bit more pleasant than with Jack Crawford."

Biting her tongue, Oliveah felt the blood draining from her face as she sat down at the lecture table.

 _What in the fuck is with her? She seems to think that I am secretly sleeping with Will Graham and running around in the night behind her back_

"I would ask if you are my protective custody, but Agent Pelly is stationed outside."

Hearing Dr. Bloom's voice, Oliveah lifted her head and pressed her lips tightly together as Will slowly walked into the empty lecture hall. Spying his hands in his pockets, she debated whether to leave without being asked, or staying until Dr. Bloom threw her out.

"You heard" he replied, shifting his eyes onto Oliveah who kept her own eyes focused on the course syllabus at her fingertips.

"I heard I get an armed escort until Gideon is apprehended."

Halting in his steps, Will stood in the middle of the room and looked around at the empty seats.

"Well, you'll have a real FBI agent and not a teacher with a temporary badge" he spoke, watching as Bloom rounded the desk.

"Too bad, it would have been fun to cozy up with your dogs in front of a space heater."

 _Jesus, if I excuse myself now, she's going to think that I am some sort of jealous bitch while she shamelessly flirts with a man she insists she is not dating._

 _I like you Will Graham, but not enough to lose my job before graduation_

"Don't need protective custody to cozy up with my dogs or me for that matter. I just need a little more…um…stability on my part."

Raising her eyes, Oliveah remained silent as she watched Bloom walk up to Will and stop a mere foot in distance. Reaching out, she touched his cheek and furrowed her eyebrow.

"You're really warm."

"Yeah, I tend to run hot. They say stress tends to raise body temperature" he replied, moving past her and taking a seat on the edge of the desk, being careful not to bump Oliveah.

"Maybe you should take an aspirin."

"Way ahead of you." Pulling out a small white bottle from his pocket, he shook it slowly before setting it down on the edge of Oliveah's desk.

"Jack told me all your MRI scans came back normal."

"My medical history is quickly becoming public knowledge I see" Will spoke as he folded his hands together in his lap.

"How are you doing Oliveah?"

Raising her eyes, Oliveah stared into Will's face and nodded her head.

"I'm doing well, just helping Dr. Bloom with the final class of the semester" she smiled, tapping the syllabus with her thumb.

"They're going to kill Gideon aren't they?"

The lecture hall fell silent as all three bodies in the room knew the exact answer to Bloom's question.

"Whatever happens to him, has nothing to do with you. You didn't have anything to do with Able Gideon thinking he was the Chesapeake Ripper. You contact was not influential Alana."

"Gideon can't be completely responsible for his actions if he was subjected to an outside influence and I believe Frederick was responsible for that" she replied as Oliveah nodded her head.

"Like Chilton telling him he is the Ripper?"

"Like me, telling him he is not in a state of mind to know who he is."

"Well, he's going to want someone to tell him who he is, and I think he will be looking for the true Ripper to do that. A verbal and physical teaching if you will" Will added

"What do you think will happen if Gideon finds the Chesapeake Ripper?"

"Dr. Gideon won't stand a chance" Oliveah spoke out as Will cleared his throat.

"Chesapeake Ripper will kill him. Gideon took credit for his work. The Ripper would consider that rude" he dragged out

"I also think that _anyone_ who comes into contact with the Ripper and makes the connection, he will exemplify to show his power" Will whispered as he lowered his eyes and stared into Oliveah's pale face.

"What power is that?"

Searching Oliveah's eyes, Will frowned as he felt Alana's shoulder move against his.

"The power that makes him think he is God"

…

It was agreed that she would make the hour and a half journey back to Baltimore in her own vehicle, upon which she would inform Dr. Lecter when she had arrived home and for him to retrieve her.

Gripping her steering wheel tightly with one hand, Oliveah felt the anger growing in her stomach as she chuckled out loud to the empty seats.

"What a fucking day" she breathed as she hit the knob to the radio and pressed the search button. Switching the frequency to AM, she landed on 810 WYRE and in the middle of a remix by The Chainsmokers.

Maxing the volume out, she pressed her foot down on the accelerator and sped past a yellow school bus and a slow moving transport before changing into the right lane.

 _And I can't stop_

 _No I can't stop_

Drumming her fingers against the wheel to the beat of the music, her eyes caught the flash of her mobile phone on the passenger seat beside her backpack.

Grabbing the device, she held it up to her ear without checking the number.

"Hello?"

"Oliveah, it's Andrew. Elliot and Amanda are coming over and we are having a Batman marathon if you can believe it. Can you stop by Isabella's Brick Oven and pick up the pizza's we've ordered? It's under my name."

Mentally tallying the amount of cash she had in her wallet, she was about to make an excuse for her lack of funds when Tyler came on the line.

"Never mind Olive, we are gonna walk. I can't bear to eat a whole margherita pizza without some justification for walking two miles. Get here soon!"

Hearing the line go dead, she tossed the phone onto the seat and hummed.

"Sorry guys, but because Jack Crawford thinks a five-minute meet and greet with the Chesapeake Ripper imposter warrants personal protection, I won't be joining in."

Staring at the road, Oliveah blinked quickly as car headlights sped past.

"Why would you offer to be my protection Dr. Lecter?"

"Why…?"

 _Why?_

…

 _Dr. Hannibal Lecter's Residence,_ _51 Springlake Way, Baltimore, MD_

 _8:12pm_

Stepping over the threshold of the front entrance, Oliveah heard keys settling into Dr. Lecter's peacoat pocket as she stood aside in his warm foyer.

Flipping on the light, Hannibal held out his hand for Oliveah's coat and hung it in the closet.

"This really isn't necessary" Oliveah muttered as Hannibal slipped off his own coat.

"I absolutely agree Ms. Adler, but for now, Jack Crawford believes that you would be safest in my presence."

"He wouldn't have me stay with Dr. Bloom as it poses a conflict of interest both professionally and academically, and he wouldn't stick me with Will Graham because..."

"Because Jack Crawford thinks there is something going on between you and Will Graham."

"You are the second person today to mention that" Oliveah spoke as Hannibal folded his hands across his front

 _Am I correct Oliveah?_

"He chose you because we have no ties to each other" she finished, catching Lecter's lips parting.

"That's not entirely true, according to Jack's knowledge. You may be interested to know that I offered to watch over you after Agent Crawford confided to me a list of Able Gideon's past and present Psychiatrists."

 _Right._

 _I've kissed Will and nearly slept with him on a cold, powerless night._

 _I've kissed you Dr. Lecter and am trusting you with all my nearest and deepest childhood trauma's._

 _So who am I more invested with?_

Nodding her head, Oliveah followed Dr. Lecter through the hallway and into the open living room. Staring at the fireplace situated against the wall, she shivered as the warmth of the room settled into her shoulders.

"Have you eaten this evening?"

Hearing his question, she followed him into the stainless steel kitchen and walked up to the island.

"I wouldn't mind something small" she replied, watching as Hannibal opened the fridge and took out a bunch of small waxed wrappings followed by white truffles. Holding up a small parcel, he peeled back the wrapping took a deep breath.

"Tartufi bianchi, white truffles."

Setting the items down, he moved to a wicker basket on the far counter and took out two sausage links. Pouring two glasses of Batard-Montrachet wine, Hannibal handed one to Oliveah as she nodded her head in thanks.

"I'd like to thank you Dr. Lecter for this evening and…for thinking of me."

Hearing her words, Hannibal raised his eyes and offered a soft smile.

"Your company is always a pleasure Ms. Adler."

Watching the Doctor expertly slicing and arranging the plater, Oliveah took a large sip of her wine and tapped her thumb against the countertop.

"Is there anything I can help with?"

Wiping his hands on a hand towel, Hannibal took up the plater and nodded towards his glass.

"If you could carry my glass, we will relax in my study upstairs." Following Hannibal up the dark blue carpeted staircase, Oliveah's eyes moved to the framed pictures and original paintings that littered the walls as they reached the second level. Having never been in this part of the house, she found her curiosity growing with each dark room that they passed.

Entering large dark room, Oliveah stood still as the area slowly glowed to light with soft expensive looking table lamps. Bending towards a second fireplace, she watched as Hannibal struck a match and stood back from the small logs.

 _God, this is…._

Returning to her side, he gently took the steam of his wine glass and motioned for Oliveah to take a seat in one of the brown leather chairs that were side by side.

Taking a seat on the edge of the cushion, she sat up straight as Hannibal stretched his legs out towards the fire.

"Something on your mind?"

Hearing his question, Oliveah turned her eyes and noticed his comfortable position.

"Sorry, I've just got a lot on my plate right now" she offered, noticing the untouched plater.

Watching her eyes, Hannibal reached out and took a thin slice of caciocavallo podolico cheese between his fingers before taking a small bite.

"Please, eat."

Taking a few bites of the unknown cheese, Oliveah stared at the creamy white filling just as Hannibal opened his mouth to speak.

"Caciocavallo podolico from the southern part of Italy. The milk used for the filling comes from a specific cow which only lactates in the months of May and June" he spoke, catching Oliveah's cocked eyebrow.

"Beats the greasy mozzarella I would have had covering my pizza tonight if I had been at home with my roommates" she replied as Hannibal finished the piece between his fingers.

Eating a few more pieces of the cheese and some sausage, she was beginning to feel the warmth from the flames enveloping her along with the white wine.

Closing her eyes, she laid her head back against the leather, and let out a full breath.

Observing his guest, Hannibal took a sip of his wine before lightly running his fingertips over Oliveah's knuckles. Hearing her low moan of content, Hannibal felt his lips spreading into a smirk as he gently massaged the skin between her fingers with his own.

Opening her eyes, Oliveah looked to her hand resting on the arm of her leather chair and watched as Hannibal's fingers moved along hers.

The soft movements were foreign to her and as she raised her eyes to his face, the silence of the room was broken by a deep sounding doorbell.

"Do you have to answer that?"

Hearing the words as they left her mouth, Oliveah took in a deep breath and felt her face flush.

"I'm sorry, just…caught up in the moment" she flushed as Hannibal rose to his feet fastening the buttons of his suit jacket.

"If ever there would be an individual to feel my wrath, it would be whomever is on the other side of my front door at this very moment."

Watching the Doctor exit the study, Oliveah felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach and chest as she held the dark look in his eyes in her mind.

The same dark look he had given her as he raised the stag statute above his head before bringing it down with a sickening crack over Tobias Budge's skull.

 _You really shouldn't be here Oliveah_

Staring down into her half empty wine glass, she brought it up to her lips and gulped it all before feeling the burn in the back of her throat…

Walking down the grand staircase, Hannibal lifted his eyes to the ceiling above as he hit the final step.

The last person to disturb him at his front door had found themselves frozen from the neck down as he expertly removed their set of kidneys and pancreas before making a delicious pate that was served at a Board of Directors meeting.

Pulling his eyes away from the ceiling, the house rang once more with the bell chimes as he walked past the foyer and into the dark library that faced the east section of the street. Moving to the old wooden desk that had belonged to his Uncle Robertus, he pulled open the bottom drawer and withdrew a rectangle silver box.

Tucking the single syringe into his jacket pocket, Hannibal pulled open the front door and his lips pursed in distain almost instantly as his eyes fell upon the face of Abel Gideon before catching sight of Will Graham standing directly behind.

 _Just perfect._

…

Rubbing her hands together, Oliveah looked at her watch and blinked in surprise to see that nearly twenty minutes had passed since Dr. Lecter had left to answer the doorbell.

Feeling her foot starting to fall asleep, she rose from her chair and went to stand in front of the fire before bending down and tossing a small piece of birch wood into the flames.

Before pulling into the alleyway beside her townhouse, she had circled the block once to hear the full weather forecast for the City of Baltimore and had felt the shivers run down her spine as the announcer talked of abnormal below freezing temperatures and the call for heavy snow over the next few days.

Standing in front of the fire, her mind began to race as she smoothed her fingers along her loose hair.

"Right, he wouldn't be taking the time to lead me on if he didn't want me around" she whispered, rubbing her hands together as the flames warmed her thighs.

 _Hannibal Lecter…_

" **I DON'T CARE WHO I AM!** **JUST TELL ME IF HE IS REAL?"**

Turning away from the fireplace, Oliveah stared at the empty doorway as the shouting died down.

 _What the hell?_

Straining her ears, she listened for any voices or movements before moving to the edge of the doorway.

"Hannibal?"

Calling out his name, she was met with no response as she slowly began to walk down the hallway towards the staircase…

"Who do you see Will?"

"Garret Jacob Hobbs. Who do you see?"

"I don't see anyone"

Listening to the muffled voices coming from the dining room, Oliveah slowed her steps and listened from around the corner of the dining room.

 _Is that Will Graham?_

"Nnnooo, he's right there" Will sputtered as his hand shook violently.

"There's no one there Will."

Hearing Dr. Lecter's voice, Oliveah slowly rounded the corner and took in the sight unfolding in front of her.

"No, you're lying."

"Oh my god…"

Hearing the woman's words, Hannibal Lecter slowly turned around as Oliveah's eyes fell upon Will with his arm outstretched and pointing a gun at a seated figure at the end of the long dining table.

"Well well, good evening Miss. Adler."

Hearing her name, her eyes followed the length of Will's arm until she found the source of the welcome.

Watching Able Gideon's lips part into a smile as he remained seated in place at the table, Oliveah threw her eyes onto Hannibal who stood tall with his hands clasped over his front.

"Dr, Lecter…"

"We are alone Will, you came here alone, do you remember coming here?" Lecter questioned, slowly reaching into his suit pocket and withdrawing the small capped needle. Gently pulling off the cap, he let it fall to the floor as he turned around to face Oliveah.

"Dr. Lecter…I'm going to call…" it was then that she spied the needle in his left hand. Feeling the blood draining from her face, she took a step backwards just as Hannibal lunged at her and pulled her tightly against his body.

Letting out a short scream, Oliveah felt the needle drive into the side of her throat as she felt light headed. Catching the girl in his arms as she went dead weight, Hannibal cradled her against his chest as he heaved her roughly onto the dining table, pushing the ostrich egg and feather display off the other side of the table and with a loud crash to the wood floor.

" **Please don't lie to me!"**

Hearing Will's pathetic cry, Hannibal felt the growl growing in his throat.

" **GARRET JACOB HOBBS IS DEAD!** **You killed him. You watched him die Will!"**

" **WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?** "

Watching the man in front of him starting to shake, Hannibal watched as Will's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Will…Will you're having an episode I want you to hand me the gun."

Quickly reaching down, Hannibal grabbed the handgun from Will's strong clenched fingers and as he sat it on the mantle ledge, he stared into the whites of William Graham's eyes.

"He's had a mild seizure." Taking the gun off the mantle he expertly cleared the chamber and took out each bullet from the clip one by one.

"That…doesn't seem to bother you" Gideon finally spoke as he rested his hands in his lap.

"I said it was mild."

Surveying the dining room, Gideon shook his head and chuckled.

"My word Dr. Lecter, do you ever have a full plate this evening."

Ignoring Gideon's words, Hannibal dropped the bullets into his pants pocket as he laid the handgun down on the table, inches from Oliveah's head.

"Are you the man who claims to be the Chesapeake Ripper?"

"Why do you say "claimed?" Gideon asked, arching his brow as Dr. Lecter pulled out a chair and took his seat at the head of the table, resting his hands lightly on Oliveah's splayed out hair.

"Because you're not. You know you're not, and you don't know much about who you are beyond that."

"Are _you_ the Ripper?"

"Terrible thing to have your identity taken from you."

Silence fell over the dining room as Hannibal lowered his eyes onto Oliveah's sleeping face.

"Well I'm taking it back. One piece at a time. You should see the pieces that I got out of my Psychiatrist" Gideon smirked as he pointed a finger at his sternum and dragged it down his chest.

Gently running his hands over Oliveah's hair, Hannibal lifted his hand and watched as her long brown hair fall through his fingers and back down onto the tabletop.

"Alana Bloom was one of your psychiatrists too, is that right?"

"Yes, Dr. Bloom and I guess this one right here as well though I don't think she liked me all that much" Gideon smiled, staring down at Oliveah's resting body inches from his grasp.

"I can tell you where to find her" he offered, watching as Gideon licked his lips.

"Or, you could allow me access to Miss. Adler who is conveniently set up as a main course right in front of me" Gideon purred, drumming his fingers lightly on the table top.

Feeling the low growl in his throat, Hannibal slowly looked to his left while folding his hands.

"The killer in you would take part in a hunt instead of settling for the rabbit whose leg has been caught in a snare" he growled, watching Gideon as he narrowed his eyes in curiosity.

"You will find Alana Bloom at 389 Woodland Drive NW in Washington D.C."

Smiling, Abel Gideon slowly rose to his feet and without a further word, turned and exited through the glass doors behind him.

…

Leading Will to sit down on the dark wood dining room chair, Hannibal sucked in a deep breath as he rounded the table and came to stand beside Oliveah's body.

Sliding his arm under her legs, he easily hoisted her up and left the dining room. Slowly taking the carpeted stairs, he lowered his eyes onto Oliveah's face and watched as her face rolled to rest against his arm with a moan.

Entering his bedroom, he moved towards the bed and laid her down on the royal blue fleece. Freeing her hair from under the constriction of her shoulders, Hannibal shoved his hands into his pockets and stared down at the sleeping woman.

Pursing his lips, his eyes focused on the gentle rise and fall of her chest as the fingers of her right hand flexed.

"Oliveah, Oliveah, Oliveah" he whispered, leaning close and touching his thumb along her bottom lip.

…

Re-entering the dining room, Hannibal walked around the table and watched as Will raised his hand to rest against his forehead. Bending down, he picked up the shattered hollow ostrich shells and dark purple feathers before tossing them into the middle of the table.

"Dr. Lecter, what…"

Moving his eyes to his "guest," Hannibal sighed as Will rubbed the back of his neck.

"You had a seizure Will."

Rubbing his eyes, Will breathed deeply as he pulled the collars of his jacket away from his sweaty throat.

"Tell me the last thing you remember?"

"I was with Garett Jacob Hobbs" Graham spoke, as Hannibal nodded his head.

 _He doesn't remember anything, but Oliveah will_

"You may have a fever, I'm going to call Jack Crawford to come and pick you up and take you to the hospital Will" Hannibal announced as he rose to his feet and moved to his peacoat that was resting on the back of the other chair.

Screwing his eyes shut tight, Will let out a deep cough as he opened his mouth to speak. "Where, are you going?"

"I'm worried about Alana Bloom. Dr. Chilton was found nearly completely gutted with a videotape Able Gideon had made removing Frederick's "unnecessary organs."

Slowly rising from his chair, Will leaned against the table top as he whispered Alana's name.

"You are in no condition Will to be her knight in shining armor. I have called Jack and he shall be here in a few minutes. I will go to Alana." Slipping on his peacoat, Hannibal strode purposefully out of the dining room and made his way outside the back door. Keeping his hand wrapped around the handle, he closed his eyes as raised his face towards the cold full moon taking in a stinging lungful of cold winter air.

Pushing the door open slowly, he walked back towards the dining room and felt the smile spreading across his lips as his eyes saw no gun, and no car keys on the table.

 _Good boy Will_

Taking off his coat, Hannibal licked his lips as he raised his eyes to the ceiling above.

He needed to deal with Oliveah Adler immediately, for the longer she slept, the shorter amount of time he would have to offer his ultimatum…

To live, or to die.

…

Standing in the dark doorway to his bedroom, Hannibal shoved his hand in his pants pockets and slowly began walking towards the foot of the bed. Halting in his steps, his dark eyes settled on the young girl who laid on his bed.

 _Sleeping beauty in the flesh_

Moving to her side, he sat down a glass of water wrapped in a white handkerchief on the wooden side table and took a light seat on the bed beside her arm, feeling her warmth. Pursing his lips, he reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a small bottle of smelling salts.

Uncapping the glass, he brought it just under her nose and quickly pulled it back as Oliveah startled awake.

Heaving in her breathing, Oliveah scrambled up from the bed and banged her head hard on the headboard behind her, causing her to press her hands firmly into the mattress.

"Good evening Oliveah."

Turning her head to the man seated against her arm, Oliveah felt the blood in her face drain immediately as Hannibal trained his eyes on hers.

"Dr. Lecter…"

Catching the dryness in her throat the doctor anticipated her side effect as he reached out for the tall glass of filtered water that was wrapped in a white handkerchief.

"Drink the entire glass" he instructed, as Oliveah noticed that no lights had been turned on around her.

"Why are there no lights on, where are we?" she panicked trying to recognize something, anything familiar in the room.

"You are in my bedroom." It was all he said as Oliveah drained the glass and lowered it to her side.

"Why am I here Dr. Lecter?"

 _You need to get your ass out of here alive Oliveah_

Hearing her conscience screaming, Oliveah shifted her arm as Hannibal leaned in close. Bringing his fingers up to the side of her throat, he touched the small needle prick before moving her hair to cover the side of her neck.

"I…uh…."

"Oliveah, I know you remember everything that happened this evening, and this poses a problem for me."

Hearing his words, Oliveah tried to steadied her breathing as Hannibal shifted his weight on the bed.

"Is Will alive?"

Hearing her whisper, Hannibal reached into his pants pocket and withdrew a few bullets before setting them on the night stand.

"He was taken to George Washington University Hospital and has been diagnosed with encephalitis, an inflammation of the brain"

The room lapsed into silence as Oliveah felt her eyes wandering towards the open door of the dark room.

"I know you saw Dr. Gideon seated at my dining table this evening."

Shifting uncomfortably as the doctor inched closer, Oliveah caught sight of the standing bullets.

"Is he dead?"

Searching her eyes, he reached up and brushed her bangs aside.

"He is not. He was shot by Will outside Dr. Bloom's home."

 _Are you the Ripper?_

Hearing Gideon's voice in her head, Oliveah looked once more towards the bedroom door.

"Do you think you would make it to the door?"

Hearing Hannibal's voice, Oliveah swallowed hard as she went pale…

 _Throwing her palm directly into Hannibal's face, she scrambled off the edge of the bed onto unsteady feet and lunged for the door just as a strong arm pulled her back, wrapping against her waist. Feeling strong fingers tightening against her throat, Oliveah felt her breath leaving her body as Hannibal rested his cheek against hers._

" _It didn't have to be like this…"_

"No" she answered truthfully, as Hannibal nodded his head.

 _Terrible thing to have your identity taken from you_

"Able Gideon was at your table."

"Yes he was" Hannibal confirmed, as he continued to watch Oliveah's lips.

"He wanted to kill me."

"Yes he did."

"You wouldn't let him."

Remaining silent, Dr. Lecter reached towards the table lamp and switched it on, bathing them both in soft light.

 _Because you're not. You know you're not, and you don't know much about who you are beyond that_

"Able Gideon is not the Chesapeake Ripper" she breathed, feeling a knot growing in her stomach.

"He is not. But you know who is. I want you to say it Oliveah."

Hearing his whisper, she knew exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Dr. Lecter, I don't…"

" **SAY IT!"**

Jumping at the sound of his deep voice rising into a yell, Oliveah pushed her back up hard against the bed's headboard as she watched him lean close towards her...

 _The Chesapeake Ripper kills in sounders of three. He did his first victims in nine days, Annapolis, Essex, and Baltimore…_

 _I use the term sounders because it refers to a small group of pigs. That's how he sees his victims; not as people, not as prey, but simply as pigs…_

 _Removal of organs and the abdominal mutilations may suggest someone with anatomical knowledge and know-how…_

 _The Chesapeake Ripper is eating pieces of the human "pig..."_

Feeling the bile rising up into her throat, Oliveah felt light headed as she tried not to throw up.

"Hannibal Lecter… _you_ are the Chesapeake Ripper."

Feeling his lips parting into a small smile, he kept focused on her eyes as she felt numb all over.

"And how does this make you feel?"

 _I also think that anyone who comes into contact with the Ripper and makes the connection, he will exemplify to show his power_

Blinking her eyes, Oliveah felt her own lips parting into a small smile that was neither forced nor natural.

 _Deep down inside, I'm just like him_

"Privileged."

…

 **Thank you to everyone for subscribing and following! Thank you to Anon, Beansoil, CarpeDiemFreak, and 1 for leaving reviews! ALSO, BIG BIG THANK YOU to find out that my story has been added to a Community group for stories that people CAN'T READ ENOUGH OF!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story every other Saturday (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**

 **P.S.S. I'd love to get a few more reviews…hint hint….:)**


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own anything related to Hannibal, either thru television, or written books. Everything belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 12**

 **Song(s): Gooey (Glass Animals), Christmas Time Is Here (Vince Guaraldi Trio) Spem In Alium (Thomas Tallis), Lascia Ch'io Pianga (Handel)**

 *****WARNING: THERE IS A SCENE OF SEXUAL INTIMACY AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER.*****

Twisting her key in the lock, Oliveah Adler pushed the front door open to the townhouse and nearly stumbled over the warped bottom of the step in the dark.

Leaving the lights off, the young woman slowly turned her head around and stared at the closed door for nearly a full minute before marching forward and quickly throwing the lock. Grabbing the flimsy chain, it took her three failed attempts with shaky hands to get it to latch in the crooked grove before she took a step backwards.

 _This door wouldn't stop anyone from coming inside_ she thought as she kept her peacoat on and headed for the staircase.

 _Hannibal Lecter… you are the Chesapeake Ripper_

Hearing the words repeating over and over in her head, Oliveah took the stairs two at a time and burst into her dark bedroom slamming her hand on the light switch. Pushing the door closed, she didn't know if Andrew and Tyler were asleep down the hall and frankly, she didn't care.

Standing the middle of the room, her eyes flew to her laptop, the few textbooks and reading books she owned and her open closet. Nothing here really held any value, not even the computer which had seen better days nearly six years since it had been purchased.

But she couldn't leave it.

She couldn't leave Baltimore with nothing to her name or possession.

Striding to her closet, she grabbed her beaten up suitcase and hauled it off the top shelf as her gym bag tumbled and knocked over an empty coffee mug that she had forgotten about that morning. Swinging the case onto her made up bed Oliveah began to grab all the clothing out of her closet, wire hangers and all as she tossed the items onto the comforter.

Letting the hangers fall to the floor, she paid no attention stepping on the wires as she quickly rolled the items up and shoved them into the suitcase. Emptying her entire closet in less than two minutes, she grabbed the few books on her shelf and tossed them haphazardly onto the pile of clothes.

 _What are you doing?_

Letting out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding, she stared down at the mess on her bed and felt a shiver run down her spine.

"I'd be leaving everything behind. Hopkins, my degree, my friends, everything I've worked so hard for" she whispered as a sudden feeling of calmness washed over her body. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed beside her suitcase, she folded her hands together and closed her eyes.

"I can't leave, and I don't want to leave" she spoke to herself, her mind flashing back to Hannibal's dark eyes as she sat with him on the edge of his bed.

"So what in the hell do I do?"

Looking around at the mess that was her bedroom, Oliveah rubbed her hands together before reaching into her coat pocket. Feeling the sharp jagged edges of the key's individual cuts, she pulled them out quickly and made a bee-line into the hallway and down the stairs in the dark.

She had made her decision.

"I'm coming to you Will Graham."

…

Adjusting her review mirror, Oliveah settled back into her seat as she prepared for the hour's drive south to Washington D.C. She hadn't bothered to change and gripping the steering wheel tight, she pushed up the sleeves of her black sweater and debated whether to crank up the air conditioning.

Leaving the radio off, she preferred to be alone with her thoughts as her mind flashed back to two hours previous…

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Privileged."_

 _She had been telling the honest truth as Dr. Lecter stared into her eyes._

" _An excellent answer Ms. Adler" he whispered leaning in close and brushing her lips with his own._

 _Feeling nauseous, Oliveah licked her lips and nodded towards the empty drink glass._

" _Could I have another glass of water please?"_

 _Cocking his head to the side, Hannibal reached for the napkin wrapped glass and rounded the bed for the bathroom._

 _He knew she wouldn't run, and as he turned on the faucet, his ears picked up her footsteps on the hardwood floor in the other room. Re-entering the bedroom, he stood and watched unknown to her as Oliveah stood at the opening of the bedroom before slowly bringing the door to close firmly, keeping the two of them sealed inside._

" _Did you know Able Gideon and Will Graham would come to your home tonight?"_

 _Hearing her question, Hannibal sat the glass down on his bedside table and slowly walked towards the fireplace._

" _No. And I never intended for you to find out this way" he added as Oliveah shivered._

 _So, he intended for me to find out at some point that he is a serial killer._

" _You're a cannibal" she whispered as Hannibal straightened up to his full six feet in height and pulled back his shoulders._

" _Cannibalism implies the eating of one's equals and no one that I have killed can be considered my equal in any part" he growled assuredly as Oliveah simply stared at him with an open mouth._

" _Have…you feed me human flesh?"_

 _Hearing the question falling from her lips, she already knew the answer as Hannibal took a step towards her._

" _Yes, I have. Though you have already admitted to me that you have developed a taste for it."_

 _Oh God…_

 _God…_

Blinking her dry eyes, Oliveah checked the time on the dashboard and stifled a yawn as she passed another brightly lit gas station filled with parked transport trucks.

There was no guarantee that she would even be allowed to see Will Graham once she arrived. Visiting hours or police presence might prevent her from getting anywhere near, but knew she owed it to him to try.

 _Would you remember anything Will? Would you remember that I was there in the dining room with you?_

Turning on the radio, she hit seek and settled on the Howard University student radio station 96.3 Whur as the Glass Animal's Gooey began to play over the interior of the Honda Civic.

"I must be getting close to Washington" she muttered as she checked her mirrors. Feeling the rumble in her stomach, she winced as she tried to remember the last meal she had. She hadn't sat down to a meal all day and the only thing she could remember eating was cheese and drinking a full glass of white wine at Dr. Lecter's home. Feeling a shiver travel down her back, she thought of the expert way he had sliced up the sausage link as the knife blade easily cut through the casing.

 _The Chesapeake Ripper_

"He is the Chesapeake Ripper, he _is_ the Chesapeake Ripper" she repeated…

 _(Flashback)_

" _I think I'm going to throw up" she muttered as Hannibal rose to his feet. Holding out his hand, she simply stared at his outstretched fingers as he flexed._

" _I will not be impressed if you throw up all over my bed" he growled as Oliveah ignored his fingers and shifted to the edge of the bed. Standing on shaky feet, she felt the close proximity of his body as he shadowed her to the bathroom. Walking towards a large suited samurai figure that divided the hallway between bathroom and walk in closet, her eyes stared at the armored mask that covered the face._

" _A Japanese Samurai."_

 _Flinching as she felt his warm breath against her ear, Oliveah turned left and found herself standing in a dark room. Squinting as the light came on, she heard the door closing softly behind her before she moved to stand in front of the vanity mirror alone._

 _Her eyes looked tired and as she bunched her hair around her shoulder, she leaned in close and touched the soft bruise that was already beginning to form on her neck. She felt nothing as she pushed at it with her finger and breathed deeply as she remembered Hannibal lunging towards her._

 _Tightly gripping the edges of the sink basin, she felt the heave of her stomach and as she whirled around and dropped to her knees, she threw up in the toilet and was about to reach for the hand towel on the rack when the door opened._

" _I would expect no more of a violent reaction than this" Hannibal spoke as Oliveah felt her hair being gathered up and pulled away from her face with a few strains falling loose. Feeling the urge to hurl for the second time, she didn't care if Dr. Lecter was in there with her._

 _For he was the cause..._

Bringing her hand up, Oliveah wiped her dry mouth before licking her lips.

"If the cafeteria is open at the hospital I will get food."

Turning onto 23rd Northwest, her eyes took in the looming hospital as she spied a sign for underground parking. Taking a single ticket, she found a spot that had just been vacated and as she tucked the ticket into her coat pocket, she slipped her hand all the way in and scowled.

"Fuck, no phone" she swore, picturing it resting beside her laptop.

Slamming her door, Oliveah made her way towards the elevator and staring down at the buttons, she hit M and hoped that it meant Main and not Morgue. Hearing a ding, she slowly stepped out and took in her surroundings.

She wasn't surprised that it was quiet at this hour of the night and as she rounded the corner, her nose picked up the scent of freshly ground coffee beans.

"God, how tacky" she muttered as she walked past the brightly lit Starbucks towards a board that advertised Visitor Information.

"Can I help you Miss?"

Hearing a voice coming from her far right, Oliveah turned and took in a small desk with an elderly woman packing up a book and a tall thermos.

"I'm actually looking for someone, a friend of mine was brought in here this evening as a patient" she began as the woman shook her head.

"Visiting hours are over except special circumstances. You won't get anywhere near anyone tonight once the security guards start their rounds" she spoke, not making eye contact as she took out a set of car keys.

"If I wanted to come back tomorrow, where would I go for a patient who would have had surgery?" Oliveah questioned, watching the elderly woman's shaky hands as she grabbed her full tote bag.

"Medical Surgical Units and the Intensive Care Units start opening up for visitors at six o'clock tomorrow morning Hun." It was all she spoke as she pushed in her folding chair and stuffed her worn out chair cushion under her arm.

Nodding her head in silence, Oliveah watched the woman walk towards a set of unmarked doors and as she disappeared through them, she turned around and headed back towards the elevator with the ICU as her destination.

Pressing her thumb firmly against the number four button, she hummed softly as the elevator climbed. Stepping out onto the fourth floor, she saw no one as she began to slowly walk down the hallway. Spying a young woman dressed in light blue scrubs, she held her breath as she waited to be told visiting hours were over and to leave.

But it never came.

Striding along the hallway, Oliveah had no idea where she would find Will Graham if indeed he was in the ICU and as she rounded another corner, she found herself standing in front of a nurse's station with two middle aged women seated and looking down.

"All visitors are required to leave the hospital by ten Miss, you are going to have to come back tomorrow."

"I know, I was wondering if I could ask after a friend that was admitted here this evening?"

Shaking her head, the pink clad nurse rose to her feet and grabbed a clipboard that had been resting on the desk ledge.

"Are you family?"

"No."

"Sorry, I can't release patient information to just anyone."

"It's alright Nancy, she's with me."

Hearing a feminine voice behind her, Oliveah turned around and took in the tired, smeared mascara eyes of Alana Bloom.

"Dr. Bloom?"

"Hannibal called me earlier and told me you were coming" she spoke as Oliveah felt her stomach sink.

 _He knew I wouldn't stay away._

"I left a message on your voicemail, but I see you've made the hour's journey and I'm sorry for that" Bloom spoke as she stifled a yawn with the back of her hand.

"I forgot my phone at home, um, how is he?"

Pulling the ends of her cardigan over her chest, Dr. Bloom took in a deep breath and sighed.

"He had severe swelling around his brain. He went for emergency surgery and was put under sedation and won't be woken up until tomorrow" she spoke suddenly taking out a ten-dollar bill.

"I was going to go downstairs for some coffee, my treat?" Bloom announced as Oliveah looked over the woman's shoulder.

 _If she came from that direction, I may have walked right past Will Graham's room_ she thought as Alana made no attempt to suggest a stop in Will's room.

 _Why wouldn't she want me to see him?_

Following Bloom down the opposite hallway towards a second elevator, they rode in silence as the doors opened to the main floor where she had been twenty minutes before. Walking around the vacant visitor's desk, Oliveah felt her stomach growl once more as freshly ground coffee hit her nose.

"Does Starbucks really think they do enough business to justify being open in a hospital twenty-four/seven?" she spoke as Bloom nodded her head.

"I'm just thankful someone has coffee right now."

Taking a seat at a table near the glass window, Oliveah wrapped her fingers around the hot paper cup and relished the feeling it brought through her fingers.

"Will saved my life."

Bringing her eyes up onto Bloom's face, Oliveah took a small sip of her coffee as Alana ran a thumbnail along the plastic edge of her lid.

 _And Hannibal saved mine, in trade for having Able Gideon attempt to take yours_ Oliveah realized as she averted her eyes away from her Professor with a sickly feeling.

"Can I asked what happened?"

Pushing her cup away a few inches, Bloom touched her fingers together before bringing them to rest under her chin.

"From what I know, Able Gideon found out my address and came to my home to kill me. I heard a gunshot from my study and when I looked out the window, Will was slumped over in the snow with Gideon. What I don't understand is how Will knew Gideon would be at my house. I mean, he could have been anywhere. He had already targeted Frederick" she added as Oliveah looked down at her cup.

 _It wasn't a coincidence that Gideon was at your home tonight_

"You're lucky Oliveah; nothing happened to you" Bloom spoke as Oliveah gave a weak grin.

 _On the contrary Dr. Bloom, everything happened to me tonight_

Letting out a sigh as she took the plastic lid off her steaming cup of black coffee, Alana sat it aside and took up a Splenda packet.

"I'm going to be here for the rest of the night, I owe that to Will, but I will be leaving in the morning. It's officially the start of the Christmas break for both the University and the Academy and I believe the best thing for me is to take that break and get out of the city" she announced as Oliveah nodded her head.

"The same for me. My housemates are from Hoboken and I'm looking forward to home cooking and sleep" she smiled as Alana held up a single finger.

"Promise me you will take a break from your thesis. You've worked hard and in the New Year we can hopefully look forward to helping Abigail transition to independent living."

Feeling a twinge of happiness, Oliveah nodded her head in agreement.

"I hope so."

Keeping the radio off as she turned back onto the highway towards Baltimore, Oliveah spied a rest stop with numerous fast food chains clustered around.

"I gotta eat something."

Parking, she grabbed her coat and pulled the collars up around her ears as she stepped out into the night. She had no desire to sit down inside and eat with the lonely truckers and as she asked for her burger and fries to go in a paper bag, she found herself making a mental to do list to read all of the articles on Tattlecrime that had to do with the Chesapeake Ripper.

 _You always had a suspicion that Able Gideon was not the Ripper._

 _But never did I think that the man responsible was Dr. Hannibal Lecter_ She thought, carrying her bag out into the night. Getting re-settled in the car, Oliveah took a long sip of her root beer as she worked her way through the container of salty fries.

 _Hannibal would not approve of the food you are putting into your body_

Closing her mouth, she abruptly stopped chewing and felt her stomach lurch just as she threw open her door and threw up the mushy fries onto the snow covered parking lot.

"Because he eats human flesh…I've eaten human flesh" she sounded out slowly, feeling lightheaded as if she was about to pass out.

"He's a cannibalistic serial killer…and no one knows but me."

Hearing her words, she felt the tears welling up in her eyes as she tossed her untouched hamburger onto the ground with the fries. Turning over the engine of the car, she pulled back out onto the highway and watched the kilometers wind down as she returned to the City playground that belonged to the Chesapeake Ripper.

…

 _North Clinton Street, Baltimore, MD…_

 _December 19th_

"I refuse to spend my hard-earned Teaching Assistant money on a legitimate copy of this twenty-five-minute film when I can get it for free courtesy of internet bootleg."

Setting down the last cardboard box from the basement, Oliveah flexed her wrist and watched as Andrew crawled on his hands and knees behind the television for the HDMI cord for his laptop.

"Who's making the hot chocolate?"

"Should I whip up a batch of cookies too Andrew?" Oliveah smirked as her roommate sat back on his knees and brushed dust off his hands.

"You shall not. We all know you can't bake and so I saved you the once a year disappoint; there is a box of Pillsbury Christmas Tree sugar cookies in the freezer. You don't even have to hack it out of the tube" he smiled as Oliveah shook her head and moved towards the kitchen.

Flicking on the light, she moved to the freezer and took out the box.

"God, these taste awful" she muttered, flipping over the box for instructions. Grabbing the baking sheet, she dumped them onto the tray and stared at the crooked green tree with oversized red polka dots for ornaments. Moving them about the tray, she opened the oven door and shoved them in before tossing the box on the table.

 _I think there must be something wrong with me Linus; Christmas is coming, but I'm not happy. I don't feel the way I'm supposed to feel_

"I still can't believe you got a real tree this year" Oliveah spoke as Tyler stood back to survey the straightness of the pine as Charlie Brown began to speak the opening lines of his Christmas special.

"Well, finding pine air fresheners tucked into the branches after I came home from my last exam last year was the final straw. Never again, will there be fake ass pine in this house" Andrew sneered as Tyler laughed and tapped a finger on a cardboard box that sat on the sofa.

"There were three boxes downstairs and one in the linen closet upstairs. Which box are we starting with first?"

Hearing the timer go off on Tyler's phone, Oliveah trudged back into the kitchen and grabbed a worn oven mitt to bring out the cookies. Carefully picking one up she dropped it back on the sheet and reached over for the cooling rack.

"Well I'll be, they didn't burn!" she shouted as Andrew stuck his head in the doorway and threw up his arms.

"It's a Christmas miracle!"

An hour and a half later saw Oliveah wandering up the stairs to her bedroom in mocking protest that watching three old school 1960's Christmas cartoons was her limit.

Taking a seat on the edge of her bed, she held her mobile phone in her hands and shuffled it from palm to palm as she debated whether or not to turn it on. Forgetting the device on her desk three nights ago when she grabbed her keys and took off on impulse for Washington, she had returned at nearly three am to missed calls, voicemails, and unanswered text messages and instead of viewing them, she had simply turned her phone off and removed the battery from the back. Depositing the device in her bottom desk drawer, she had shifted papers to cover it and thought nothing more.

Breathing in deep, she held down the power button and watched as the security check began.

"My mother can't remember if you have any allergies she's trying a new variation of her turkey, pheasant and pork stuffing this year."

Lifting her head, Oliveah watched as Tyler came to lean against her writing desk before holding out a sugar cookie towards her.

"No allergies and no thanks to the cookie; Why he buys those I'll never understand" she smiled, as Tyler sat it down on her desk.

"Childhood addiction I'll go with. You've never seen the way his folks decorate their house for Christmas. Think of a deep sick fascination of the Grizwolds" he smiled as Oliveah suddenly felt antsy for her phone to load up.

 _If there was anything urgent, I would have heard either way_ she thought just as her phone started to buzz like crazy.

"So you did find your phone!"

Hearing Tyler's surprise, Oliveah shrugged her shoulders and pointed to her dresser.

"It must have fallen in with my laundry."

Scrolling through her text messages, nothing caught her eye as she scrolled her thumb over six voicemails.

The one person she was expecting to hear from was probably the owner of one of those messages and as she entered in her password for retrieval, she heard Tyler move to the door.

"Everyone is gone. The semester is done, hell you don't even have a shitty coffee or fry job to keep you here. You're coming home with us and you will come back ten pounds heavier from all the food my mom is planning to make."

It was all he said as he left the bedroom. Switching her voicemail onto speaker phone, she passed over a message from the registrar's office concerning outstanding tuition and the message from Dr. Bloom concerning Will Graham

"One left" she whispered as a deep accented voice spoke through the speakers.

"Ms. Adler, I will assume that you have returned from your drive to Washington D.C. and are screening your phone calls purely on the basis of physical tiredness. I am inviting you to a dinner I am attending with a colleague and will arrive to collect you on the evening of the 19th at approximately six-thirty." Hearing a pause in his words, Oliveah threw her eyes up to her alarm clock and felt her mouth drop.

It was 5:52.

…

 _Dr. Bedelia Du Maurier's Residence, 1107 Bryn Mawr Road, Baltimore, MD…_

Sinking back into the warm leather seat, Oliveah closed her eyes and listened to the soft notes of Thomas Tallis's Spem In Alium as the Bentley drove through the heart of Baltimore and out towards the east end of the city. They had been driving in silence for nearly ten minutes before Oliveah cleared her throat.

"How did you know that I was going to go to Washington the other night?"

Hearing Oliveah's words, Hannibal moistened his lips and cleared his throat.

"You feel a deep emotional connection to Will Graham" he spoke as Oliveah looked out the passenger side window.

Earlier in the evening when she had heard Dr. Lecter's voicemail, she had thought for less than a minute about leaving the house and driving out of Baltimore to a town out of state and taking a motel room for the night where no one would know who she was or where she was. But that idea had faded almost as soon as it crossed her mind.

 _You would have had to come back to everyone eventually Oliveah_

"Have you spoken to Will since he was taken to the hospital?" his question broke out as Oliveah shook her head in the dark.

"I got as far as the ICU before Dr. Bloom essentially shut me down. Will was still unconscious and…"

"May I offer you a word of caution Miss. Adler?"

Hearing his words, she fixed her eyes on his profile as they drive beneath a streetlamp.

"Caution about…"

"Caution concerning William Graham."

 _Had she heard him right?_

"You said, Will had inflammation around his brain. Dr. Bloom confirmed he had surgery to relieve the pressure…"

"The inflammation around Will's brain is only a part of what is affecting his behavior. There is a possibility that Will may have an undiagnosed mental illness."

"The last time I spoke to Will he mentioned that" she whispered.

"Then you should know that I believe this is a very strong possibility Oliveah. I cannot break Doctor-Patient confidentiality even in this case, but Will has become increasingly paranoid with the idea that someone is framing him directly."

Feeling nauseous, Oliveah closed her eyes before tucking her chin into her chest, she accepted his words before feeling a second question forming on her lips.

"How long has Dr. Du Maurier been your Psychiatrist?"

Catching her obvious change of topic, Hannibal made a mental note to re-visit the mental status of Will with her down the road.

"I have been seeing Bedelia since I myself turned to the psychiatry practice years ago."

"Do you miss working as a Medical Doctor?" she blurted out as Hannibal pursed his lips, keeping his hands on the wheel

"No."

His answer was curt as Oliveah knew there would be no further explanation unless prodded.

"Can I ask how your last patient died?"

Shifting in his seat, Hannibal set his chin hard as he remembered months ago telling his passenger that he given up his career as a Medical Doctor due to the death of a patient.

"A young mother, not much older than yourself, brought her four-year-old daughter into the Emergency Room for a persistent cough. The intern under my watch ruled out Whooping Cough and had sought my counselling on diagnosing asthma when the child stopped breathing."

It was all he said as he turned the car down Bryn Mawr Road. The winter darkness made it nearly impossible to see anything except for porchlights and as the Bentley began to slow down, Oliveah felt herself wondering about tonight's dinner host.

 _Bedelia, sounds like an older woman with jet black hair with a fascination for stuffed dead animals._

"We have arrived" Lecter spoke as he exited the car and rounded the front to open her door. Holding out a hand, she thought it smart to take should she fall under the ice she knew laid under her feet.

Feeling his arm against hers, Oliveah watched as Hannibal opened the back door and began to withdraw glass platter after glass platter of items that were hidden behind condensation.

Taking one of the platters into her hands, Oliveah stared up at the looming brick house and felt her mouth drop.

 _My God, it's more impressive than his home._

Following Lecter up the stone steps, she watched as he pressed the door bell and as the large wooden door opened, she did a double take. Bathed in soft light, a petite thin, long blond haired woman stood in the doorway dressed in a dark grey pencil skirt, heels, and a dark orange wrap around blouse that framed her attractive hour glass shape.

"Good evening Hannibal, Miss. Adler, please come in."

Stepping into the house, Oliveah felt the warmth of the foyer and as she followed Hannibal and Dr. Du Maurier down the hardwood floor and into the kitchen, her nose picked up the scent of perfume with notes she couldn't begin to identify.

"Please, set the dishes in here, I have wine waiting in the dining room" Bedelia smiled as Hannibal unloaded the glass platter from his hands and onto a marble countertop.

"Your home is beautiful Dr. Du Maurier" Oliveah offered as the older woman smiled.

"It was meant to be my new home when I retired, a new beginning" she spoke, cocking an eyebrow at Hannibal that did not go unnoticed by the twenty-three-year-old Masters student.

"Shall we have appetizers in the dining room?"

Hearing Hannibal's deep voice sound out from behind her, Oliveah stood aside as both doctors began to walk out of the kitchen.

 _Interesting relationship these two must have_

Following behind Lecter, her eyes fell upon framed paintings and a grand piano tucked against a far back wall before entering a spacious room decorated with beautiful red poinsettia plants for the Christmas season. The dining table was elegantly dressed for three, and her eyes moved over the place settings as Hannibal pulled out a chair at the head of the table for Bedelia.

Taking her own seat, Oliveah folded her hands in her lap as Bedelia took a bottle of white wine and poured herself a glass before pushing it towards her guest.

"What are you studying at Johns Hopkins Oliveah?"

Hearing Bedelia's question, Oliveah fixed her eyes on the attractive woman just as Hannibal re-appeared with a silver tray

"We begin with artichoke and truffle sauce."

 _This smells amazing_ she thought as Hannibal took a seat across from Oliveah.

"I am finishing up my Master's Degree in Psychology under the guidance of Dr. Alana Bloom" she spoke as the woman grinned and looked to Hannibal.

"Alana Bloom. Your former student Hannibal?" she spoke as Oliveah shifted her own eyes towards the Doctor seated across from her.

 _Dr. Bloom was a former student of Hannibal Lecter?_

"Yes, I was her Resident advisor at Hopkins many years ago" he spoke, placing his hand on the broad steam of his wine glass and gently swirling the contents to breathe.

"Any plans to continue with a Ph.D?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'd like to, but I haven't really had any time to plan out a course of action" she replied as Bedelia nodded her head.

"Because of your work with Abigail Hobbs."

Reaching for her wine glass, Oliveah halted and moved her eyes onto Hannibal's face.

"Dr. Du Maurier was closely involved with the rehabilitation of many patients who had undergone similar traumas that have befallen onto Abigail" he spoke as Oliveah felt uneasy.

"You are no longer maintaining a practice?" Oliveah questioned as Bedelia smiled and took up her fork.

"No, I have been retired for nearly two years. I only have one patient that I see who refuses to go to anyone else" she added as Hannibal cleared his throat.

"Why settle for anyone but the best" he spoke, taking a long sip of wine as Oliveah reached for the appetizer.

 _That's not it_

 _That's not it at all_

Bringing her eyes up to look at the flickering wicks of the candles, she felt Hannibal's dark eyes lingering on her face as he took a sip of wine.

…

 _2 Hours later…_

Feeling the cold in her hands, Oliveah tucked them under her as her breath snaked around her in the dark car. Watching Hannibal's fingers adjusting the temperature control on the dash, she longed for a hot shower and a cup of hot chocolate.

Hell, even for some of Andrew's boxed cookies.

She just wanted to get away from this house and Bedelia Du Maurier.

"Does Dr. Du Maruier know _who_ you are?"

"Dr. Du. Maurier has come to the conclusion that I am wearing a well-tailored person suit. If she suspects anything more sinister, she has not revealed it to me or anyone else" he spoke slowing down for a red traffic light.

"She's cautious around you. Always keeps two steps away in distance, always lets you lead the way" Oliveah noted as Hannibal Lecter scoffed.

"You're very curious tonight Oliveah, much more so than usual"

"In my current situation Dr. Lecter, wouldn't you say that is a good thing?" she questioned as Hannibal felt his lips smirking in the dark.

With everything that had happened in the past few days, her head had been constantly spinning and her stomach always one step from heaving. But she hadn't thought once about turning him in to the authorities, nor had she felt threatened for her life after discovering who he was.

"I will answer one more of your questions tonight Oliveah."

Hearing the slight annoyance in his tone, Oliveah pressed her lips together and was about to say never mind when she thought of Bedelia once more.

"Why did she retire? She doesn't look over forty years of age."

Letting out a low hum, Hannibal turned the Bentley down West Pratt Street and gripped the steering wheel tight.

"The same reason as to why she only has one patient" he spoke, feeling Oliveah's eyes on his profile.

"Two years ago, Bedelia agreed to take over a patient of mine. A patient that had develop severe psychosis and paranoia to all who tried to assist him in his care including myself. The man refused the prescription I had suggested and he accused Dr. Du Maurier of conspiring with me in his route of care." He spoke as he turned down North Clinton Street, slowing down in front of her townhouse.

"In the end, the man swallowed his tongue during a seizure while in session with Bedelia. I arrived at her residence to find her laying on the ground in a state of shock and a shirt covered in the patient's blood."

Hearing her exclamation, Hannibal set his eyes hard on her face as Oliveah took a deep breath.

"Everyone around you is covered in blood Dr. Lecter" she whispered as he leaned close.

"The price for knowing the true me."

 _Why do I believe he is not telling the whole story?_

…

 _Port Haven Psychiatric Hospital, Baltimore, Maryland…_

 _December 21st_

Stomping the snow off her boots, Oliveah removed her knit hat and shoved it into her peacoat pocket as the warm, stale air of the hospital welcomed her inside the check in foyer.

"Oliveah Adler here to see Abigail Hobbs."

"That girl has certainly been popular this week" the nurse replied as she sat the sign in book on the ledge, resting it against Oliveah's arm as she took the young woman's driver's license.

Raising her eyebrow in question, Oliveah watched as the woman wrote down her name before sliding her identification back on the ledge.

"How many people have been here this week to see Abigail?' she asked as the nurse shook her head and closed the cover of the sign in book.

"Nope, can't tell you dear, patient confidentiality."

"I didn't ask who the people were, I asked how many people. I don't want names" Oliveah repeated as the nurse sat back in her chair.

 _Chances are I can take a really good guess as to who those people were_

"I can count on one hand, but no more than three" the nurse spoke as she tapped her pen against her hand.

"Right, thanks."

Walking up the wooden stairs towards the second floor, Oliveah caught sight of the male nurse that had barged into Abigail's room the last time she had been here.

"Um, excuse me, Barney?"

Hearing his name, the man turned around and laid his hand on the banister as Oliveah came to stand in front of him.

"Hi Barney, my name is Oliveah Adler and I'm…"

"Dr. Bloom's assistant, yes I remember you." Barney spoke as Oliveah nodded her head with a smile.

"Can I ask you, how is Abigail today?"

Moving aside as a woman in a white hospital gown was being led by another caretaker from a restroom, Oliveah waited until they were out of earshot before repeating her question.

"She's been quiet, didn't really eat any of her breakfast, and I found her pacing her bedroom after her visit from the FBI agent this morning."

 _Jack Crawford came to see Abigail?_

Giving a smile, Oliveah gave her thanks and as she turned around to head towards Abigail's private room, she heard Barney's voice for the final time.

"Ms. Adler, that young girl in there _needs_ to be a young girl. She needs a break from all the police, the journalists, and the doctors. Please, help her do that" he spoke as he turned and walked away.

Watching his back disappear around the hallway corner, Oliveah cleared her throat and spun around on her heel towards Abigail's room. She had decided to come to Abigail days before Christmas because truth be told, she felt terrible for her. No family, no friends, nowhere that would take her in for the tides of Christmas cheer. Just a psychiatric hospital with non-sharp utensils that would probably serve lumpy mashed potatoes and cold stripes of turkey.

Knocking on Abigail's door, she heard a loud thump and a blunt curse before rushed footsteps to the door.

 _Interesting. She was trying to climb out her bedroom window_ Oliveah noted as the paint chipped door slowly opened.

"Oliveah?"

She could see the surprise in the young girl's eyes as Abigail pulled the door open wide.

"What are you doing here?"

Focusing her eyes over Abigail's shoulder, she could see the quickly discarded corduroy jacket and knit scarf hanging off the edge of her bed as Abigail stepped aside.

"Actually, can we go outside to the solarium? I haven't been outside for almost two days" Abigail added as Oliveah nodded her head and stepped back into the hallway.

"What's in the bag?"

Holding the plastic bag out, Oliveah watched as Abigail began to peak through.

"I brought you some magazines" she began as Abigail shook her head.

"Would you believe that one of the patients here handed me the Sears Catalogue and told me the toy section was in the back?"

Trying not to smile, Oliveah watched as Abigail folded her arms over her chest and scuffed her foot on the floor.

"If she was a patient Abigail she probably didn't know any better" Oliveah spoke as Abigail grabbed her scarf and quickly tied it neatly around her neck.

 _She's got it down to a tee_

Following the teenaged girl down the hallway, Oliveah felt the drafts in the walls and the doors as they moved closer to the glass enclosure. Built just after the opening of the hospital, the panes of glass on the right-hand side had already been replaced twice in recent years. Once for a Canadian goose that had been trying to avoid a fox and wound up with a twisted broken neck on the pavement walkway…

And the other for the suicide of a seventeen-year-old girl who had acted on the hospital psychiatrist's advice to "not let her rapist uncle see her in pain." Later that evening after dinner, the young girl had smashed the glass and impaled herself on the remaining standing jagged edges with a note scrawled in pencil that she was "no longer in pain."

Taking seats at a weathered picnic table, Oliveah handed the plastic bag over to Abigail's outstretched fingers and watched as she began to slowly flip through the glossy pages.

"Nobody ever brings me anything, further proof that I am being treated like a prisoner" she muttered as Oliveah reached into her bag and took out two chocolate bars.

"I know what I like, but I'll let you choose first" she spoke as Abigail slowly reached for the Mars bar.

Eating in silence, Oliveah closed her eyes and wished she had picked up a couple more for the road home.

"Am I going to be stuck here for Christmas?"

Hearing Abigail's question, Oliveah swallowed the gummy texture in her mouth and crunched up her wrapper.

"As far as I know, yes."

Screwing her eyes shut, Abigail sat back at the table and ignored the magazines.

"This is pathetic. Why in the hell is Dr. Bloom keeping me here? I am nineteen, why can't I just check myself out? What's to stop me from walking out of the god damn front door past the nurses and all the other sociopath's that loiter around her screaming and cutting themselves" she shouted as Oliveah stared at her.

"I know you think all this is pointless, but you were admitted here for your own good and wellbeing. Dr. Bloom believes that you have sustained a great emotional trauma of which you may be in a sense of deep denial…" she began as Abigail rose to her feet.

"I…am _not_ in denial. I know _exactly_ what happened to me and her pathetic, lightweight approach to handling me like a teddy bear makes me sick. **I want out of here!** " she exclaimed, throwing her eyes out of the window and onto a group of patients being instructed on the art of building a snowman.

"Before I knocked on your door, you were opening your window to climb down to the aging fence along the back wall of the hospital weren't you Abigail."

Feeling the blood draining from her face, Abigail Hobbs lowered her eyes and started to pick at her nails.

"Are you going to tell on me?" she challenged as Oliveah pushed the magazines aside.

"You seem to forget that I have driven away from here on two occasions with you hiding in my car. If I was going to turn you in, I would have done it already."

Silence settled between them as shouts of laughter sounded from the group and their looming snowman.

"Where were you going Abigail?"

Shaking her head, Abigail walked towards a broken planter pot and nudged the dead frozen roots with the toe of her boot.

"Somewhere for a walk. Somewhere to get away from everyone's questions" she lied as Oliveah folded her hands together.

"You've had people asking you questions?"

Holding two fingers up, the dark brown-haired girl folded one down as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Freddie Lounds has been here twice to go over my book"

 _My book, Jesus_

"And Will Graham was here early this morning."

 _Wait, what?_

"Will Graham was here?" she questioned with surprise, catching Abigail's lower lip quiver.

"He told me he had been in the hospital with swelling in his brain. Sounds to me like he's lucky to still be alive" she added as Oliveah took a deep breath.

 _Will Graham had been released from the hospital in Washington D.C, and he had gone to Abigail Hobbs._

 _He had made no effort to contact her._

 _But he was no longer sick; what reason would he have to contact her?_

Feeling a pit in the bottom of her stomach, she tried to ignore it as Abigail sat back down.

"Does…does Dr. Bloom or Agent Crawford still think I helped my Dad kill those girls?"

Straightening her shoulders, Oliveah kept her hands folded as she thought of her answer.

"Both, believe that there is a strong possibility you were steered by your father. I wouldn't doubt it if Agent Crawford looked more deeply into that theory" she spoke as Abigail immediately stared her eyes down to the table top.

"I helped him."

Hearing her whisper, Oliveah didn't blink as the girl across from her wiped her eyes.

"You helped your father?"

"I…I knew what he did. I knew what he wanted to do and I knew…that it was either me or someone else, so…I offered to him help. I offered to help him so he wouldn't kill me" Abigail spoke as she brought her eyes up onto Oliveah's.

"How could I do such a thing? I didn't know those girls. I didn't know if they had dreams to be Doctors, Lawyers, or Teachers I just knew it was either them or me."

"You did what you had to do for survival Abigail, anyone will be able to see that" Oliveah blurted out as Abigail shook her head.

"I talked to them. I asked them questions about their life, if they had any pets, what they wanted to study at college" she whispered as Oliveah reached her hand out across the table.

"What I've done I can never undue. Those girls are dead and I am alive. I'll forever be a monster in everyone's eyes and if Agent Crawford and the FBI ever find out what I did…

…

 _North Clinton Street, Baltimore, Maryland…_

 _The Next Day…_

Pulling out her chair, Oliveah sat her mug of hot chocolate down next to her laptop as she opened the lid and brought up her email.

Sending a text message to Dr. Bloom citing concern over the deteriorating mental and emotional state of Abigail Hobbs was just sloppy. She wouldn't reveal anything Abigail had told her about her being used as bait for her father's killings for she was sure Jack Crawford and the BSU were already heading down that path.

Typing out her concern, Oliveah felt eyes on her from the bedroom doorway as Andrew gave a small wave.

"Just to remind you, we are leaving for New Jersey early in the morning on Christmas Eve. I want to be on the road by seven so make sure you have your bags in the car the night before."

"Yes Sir" Oliveah smiled as Andrew crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, and I have a huge playlist of every damn Christmas song you can think of on my ipod. 98 degrees, Faith Hill, Bob Dylan you name it" he smiled as he tapped her door frame and left.

Hearing her mobile ring, she scooped it up and with a smile lingering on her face, she answered cheerfully.

"Hello?"

"Oliveah, this is Alana Bloom."

Hearing the concern in her Professors voice, Oliveah sat her back up straight against her chair as she looked at the email she was still writing.

"Dr. Bloom, I was just getting ready to send you an email about Abigail Hobbs" she began as Bloom cut her off.

"Do you know where she is?"

 _Know where she is?_

"Um, shouldn't she be at Port Haven?" she asked, confused as she lowered the lid of her laptop an inch.

"I placed a phone call about thirty minutes ago and the nurse on duty said that she was signed out by one of her Guardians after breakfast this morning. That Guardian was Will Graham" she spoke as Oliveah rose to her feet.

"Why would Will take Abigail out of the hospital?" she questioned as she remembered interrupting Abigail's escape from her bedroom window.

"Dr. Bloom, I visited Abigail yesterday and I may have interrupted her attempt to leave the hospital when I knocked on her door. She had her jacket and scarf on the bed and I heard the heavy wooden frame slam shut" Oliveah confirmed as Bloom shifted the phone to her other ear.

"Did she mention anything about Will Graham or hinting that they were planning to leave Port Haven?" she questioned as Oliveah moved to her bedroom window.

"All she mentioned was that Will Graham had visited her right after he was discharged from the hospital in Washington."

"Right. I'm going to call Hannibal and if Abigail or Will Graham contact you Oliveah, you will notify me. I was willing to overlook the last instruction I gave you to contact me if Will spoke to you, but if you fail to notify me Oliveah, you _will_ be fired."

…

 _North Clinton Street, Baltimore, MD…_

 _11:44pm_

Five hours had passed since her phone call from Dr. Bloom, and as hard as she tried, she had neither sat down or stopped pacing throughout the whole house.

Ducking out of dinner with Andrew and Tyler, she had debated whether to call Dr. Lecter herself and immediately thought better.

The last thing he would want would be both Alana Bloom and herself barging in on him demanding that he work some kind of magic to find Will and Abigail.

Looking at her alarm clock, Oliveah felt tightening in her stomach as she counted sixteen minutes until midnight.

"I can't just stay here alone; I'm going to go insane" she whispered to herself as she debated her next move.

 _I know exactly what I want to do_

 _God help me if puts me in my place and throws me out into the street…_

Slipping her mobile into her jeans pocket, Oliveah stood in front of her vanity mirror and poked at the bags growing under her eyes. Shutting the light off, she walked down the stairs on wobbly legs and grabbed her car keys and peacoat. Walking into the alleyway towards her car, she ignored the cold stinging at her exposed skin as she pulled out onto the street and threw the car into gear.

…

 _Dr. Hannibal Lecter's Residence,_ _51 Springlake Way, Baltimore, MD…_

Shivering in the cold as she stepped outside her car, she left her coat in the backseat before slamming the door shut. Striding up the snow-covered walkway towards the looming house's archway, Oliveah threw her eyes up and caught soft light from behind closed curtains on the second floor.

 _He's home_

Feeling her hands shaking, she balled up her fist and slammed it down hard against the intricate red wooden door before reaching out and pressing her thumb against the doorbell.

 _What are you doing Oliveah? The man is a serial killer and you want to be in his company?_ her conscience screamed just as the front door opened.

 _I feel a connection to him_

All negative thoughts she had running through her mind instantly disappeared as the foyer light fell upon Hannibal's face as his eyes screwed slightly at her apprearance on his doorstep.

Glancing at his watch, he turned his eyes back onto her and scowled at her ill dress.

"Is it your intension to get hypothermia this evening Ms. Adler?" Hannibal questioned as Oliveah took a step forward and wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her lips against his with such force that he nearly stumbled backwards. Grabbing the back of Oliveah's throat, Hannibal pulled her back and felt the growl in his throat as he stared down into her eyes.

Silently, his eyes searched hers for an explanation for her showing up at just past midnight at his home and he knew it had to do with the disappearance of Abigail Hobbs and Will Graham. But right now, she was looking for a distraction for everything that she had no control over and conveniently, so was he; and he couldn't think of a better one than Oliveah Adler ever since he had first fantasied about tasting her skin.

Feeling Hannibal's hand against her ear, he lightly traced his fingertips along the outer edge just as his dark eyes landed on a small smear of blood on the edge of his shirt cuff.

 _Abigail's blood_

Moving his hand away from Oliveah's face, he watched as she opened her eyes in surprise as he bent down and easily lifted her up into his arms before slowly walking towards the staircase. Pushing the bedroom door open with his elbow, Lecter sat Oliveah down on her feet as she felt the brush of his arm. Watching him move towards the door and pushing it closed, she walked to the stone fireplace at the foot of the bed and stared into the small flames.

Feeling Hannibal's fingers along the back of her neck, Oliveah closed her eyes and raised her arms as he grasped the bottom of her top. Tossing it aside on the floor, he ran his fingers through her loose hair and as the last few strains fell onto her shoulders, his eyes moved down her naked back as he slowly turned her around to face him.

Naked from the waist up, his eyes fell over her breasts as he traced his fingers lightly over her breast bone. She was a bit too thin in his eyes due to her lousy student diet, but he would take care of that after this night. Submitting herself to him tonight would seal her fate forever to him.

Watching her fingers reach out, he allowed her to unfasten the buttons of his vest and as he tossed it aside he pulled her close and hungrily captured her lips with his own.

Pulling at the buttons of his light blue dress shirt, she was amazed at how built he was for being a Psychiatric Doctor and as she felt his arms pulling her against his chest, she was lifted from her feet and laid on the king size bed watching as Hannibal leaned over her parting her thighs with his leg.

"You are very beautiful Oliveah" he breathed, dragging his lips up to her sternum. Letting out a single moan, she felt Hannibal's hand coming to rest beneath her back and as she arched, she felt the full length of him forcefully entering her.

"Hannibal…"

Hearing her pant his name, he continued to thrust as Oliveah tightly gripped his shoulders before digging her fingernails against his skin. Letting out a deep groan, he pushed forward and tightly gripped Oliveah's wrists before holding them down against the white pillow.

Staring into his dark eyes, she struggled to catch her breath as Hannibal's lips kissed her cheek before settling on the vulnerable soft flesh of her neck. Breathing hard, she closed her eyes as she felt the scruff of his cheek against her.

 _This is what you wanted Oliveah_

 _He is who you want_

 _You are what he wants_

Pushing her thoughts aside, she threw her eyes open as she felt the tightness in the bottom of her stomach. Rolling over, she was surprised to find herself on top of him as his hands slid to her hips, kneading her towards him as she leaned forward.

 _Oh my god…._

Feeling the man beneath her shift, she took advantage of her position and felt the small smile on her lips as Hannibal pushed his head back against his pillow and let out a deep moan, gripping her hips tightly. Sliding her hand up his chest, she eased her fingers through his chest hair as he brought his lips up against hers once more.

Hearing a pop from the fireplace, Oliveah felt her back suddenly slammed against the mattress as Hannibal brought his fingers up against her throat. Giving it a light squeeze, his burgundy eyes searched hers as he pushed into her once more.

"Hannibal, I'm going to…"

Hearing her shallowed breathes, he refused to stop as Oliveah felt her orgasm wash over her entire body. Feeling his biceps beginning to shake, Oliveah watched as Hannibal closed his eyes and released himself inside of her with a slow, loud moan. Rolling over onto the empty side of the bed, he breathed in deep as he reached out and took her hand. Bringing her fingers to his lips, he laid her hand on his chest as she rolled over to face him.

 _You've made your bed with the Devil himself Oliveah._

 _There's no going back now._

…

 **Thank you to everyone for subscribing and following! Thank you to Esthealice17, Denpa-Chu, Anonymous (Guest), CarpeDiemFreak, Nirvana14, MintyRosette, Nacochet39, Tamsel, 1, Guest for leaving reviews! ALSO, BIG BIG THANK YOU to find out that my story has been added to a Community group for stories that people CAN'T READ ENOUGH OF!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story every other Saturday (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned! I WANTED TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT SINCE IT WAS 2 WEEKS SINCE MY LAST UPDATE. I WILL BE GETTING BACK INTO UPDATING EVERY OTHER SATURDAY (WORK AND LIFE HAS BEEN HECTIC) AND I AM WORKING ON A STORYBOARD FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS. THE NEXT UPDATE FOR THIS STORY WILL BE NOVEMBER 12** **TH** **THEN EVERY OTHER SATURDAY AS NORMAL**

 **P.P.S. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR POSITIVE REVIEWS! IT TUGS MY LITTLE HEART SPOT**


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own anything related to Hannibal, either thru television, or written books. Everything belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 13**

 **Song(s): Crumbling Down (Nuela Charles), Lullaby/In Your Eyes (The Cure and Peter Gabriel mashup), O Holy Night (King's College, Cambridge Choir), God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen (King's College, Cambridge Choir)**

 _December 23_ _rd_ _…_

 _(Flashback)_

" _ **GET YOUR HANDS UP AND DROP THE GUN!"**_

 _Crawling away from the truck on an ankle she was sure was sprained, her eyes were blinded by the flashing blue and red lights that lit up the street as gun shots rang out around her._

 _Closing her eyes, she laid her head back against the concreate and hoped to god one of the bullets would hit her…_

" _ **WE NEED EMT HERE RIGHT NOW!"**_

 _Hearing shouting all around her, she kept her eyes closed tightly as her ears picked up hurried breathing followed by the gentle touch of two fingertips against her neck. Flinching at the cold tips against her skin, she winced as the male officer shouted once more._

" _ **MARKSEN! BRING ME ONE OF THE BLANKETS FROM THE BACK OF MY CRUISER, THIS GIRL IS ALIVE!"**_

 _I'm alive._

 _Hearing the words of her conscience, Oliveah slowly opened her eyes as a dusting of light snowflakes landed and sat on her chest while melting against the skin of her cheeks. Brining her eyes up onto the face of the officer who peered over her, she held her breath as his dark burgundy eyes stared into her own. Holding out his hand to her, he gestured for her fingers and grinned when they made contact with his own._

" _Ms. Adler, your fate lies with me…"_

Slowly opening her eyes, Oliveah gently rolled to face her bedside table and frowned at the unfamiliar setting. Gone was her alarm clock, mobile phone, and lavender candle from Target; instead, a partially empty glass of water and a silver lamp base centered in her vision as she lifted her head to take in the white lamp shade.

It was then that she remembered the night before.

Rolling onto her back and slowly sitting up, she clutched the white Egyptian cotton bedsheet and blue fleece against her naked chest as she fixed her eyes on the sleeping face of Hannibal Lecter lying next to her.

Spanning over Hannibal's naked arms, shoulders, and torso, she breathed in deeply as her mind flashed back to their night…

 _(Flashback)_

 _Closing her eyes, she moaned as she felt his teeth brushing against her bare hip bone while her fingers ran through his hair._

 _Bringing his eyes up onto her face, he moaned against her skin as he breathed in deep._

" _Your flesh, I will savor one day Oliveah…"_

"Good morning."

Hearing Lecter's voice just above a whisper, Oliveah watched as he reached his hand out and laid it palm down on the small of her naked back.

 _He feels so warm_

"Morning" she replied as Hannibal let out a yawn.

 _What the hell happens now?_

"I…" she began just as Hannibal pulled her down to lie against his chest.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about in regards to our evening together. We are human beings; Man, and woman and I am not sorry to have you in my bed this morning" he purred as she felt his warm breath against her ear. Feeling his fingers lightly caressing her hand, she felt his fingertips drawing closer to her chest before trailing down to caress her stomach.

Feeling his lips against her earlobe, Oliveah closed her eyes and tried to protest without much luck.

"Hannibal…I have so many questions" she meowed as the Doctor slid his fingers fully down her stomach.

"All in good time" he breathed heavily as he slowly rolled her over onto her stomach before bringing her up to position on her hands and knees.

…

Seated at the kitchen island in a dark green bathrobe embroider with the initials "H" and "L" above the left breast, Oliveah felt her stomach growl as she realized she hadn't bothered with anything for dinner the night before.

Hearing the closing of the heavy stainless steel refrigerator door, she shifted her eyes to see Hannibal set a large box of eggs, and various fresh produce out on the counter.

Rolling up the sleeves of his dark burgundy knitted sweater, he ran his hands under water before taking up his chef apron.

"One day, I shall teach you the basics of cooking. Not just a simple meal and preparation, but a full seven course dining experience" the doctor educated as Oliveah watched him toss two eggs in the air and separate their shells easily with the sharp edge of a metal spatula.

"And the theatrics as well" Oliveah spoke as Hannibal grinned and cracked more eggs.

"The meal does not begin seated at the table, the meal _begins_ with choosing which flavors one desires to impress" he added, grabbing a metal whisk and blending together both the yokes and whites. Satisfied with the eggs, Hannibal reached for two marble shakers containing kosher salt and white pepper before uncovering a glass butter dish.

"Now, he spoke resting his hands on the kitchen island as he fixed curious eyes on his guest, what would you like in your French omelet?"

Taking a seat at the dining room table, Oliveah moved her eyes to watch the large heavy snowflakes fall into the walled backyard just as Hannibal entered carrying two elegantly arranged white plates.

"A French omelet made to the lady's specifications of chopped green pepper, portabella mushrooms, sundried tomato, basil, and boursin cheese with a side of Spanish chorizo sausage" he spoke, setting down a plate in front of Oliveah before tending to his own.

Slowly turning his hot coffee cup around to grasp the handle, his eyes fell upon her untouched plate of food before moving up to her face.

She looked pale.

"You're not hungry this morning?" he questioned as Oliveah swallowed slowly.

"Who…who is this?"

Hearing her whispered words, he brought his eyes down to rest on the arrangement on her plate, and immediately knew what it was she was questioning.

"Whom" he corrected, bringing his cup up to his lips.

Still staring at her plate, Oliveah reached out and took up her fork as Hannibal's eyes watched intently.

Scooping up some eggs, she popped them into her mouth and chewed as the flavors of the spices mixed together around her taste buds.

"Are you going to answer my question?" she asked once more as Hannibal cocked his head.

"If I answer truthfully, you can no longer plead innocence" he confirmed as Oliveah rested her fork against the edge of her plate.

"I already know _who_ you are and _what_ you are capable of; my question is one of personal curiosity."

Setting his cup down, Hannibal Lecter took up his own knife and fork and sliced off a piece of sausage.

"Chorizo sausage is made from coarsely chopped pork and pork fat cased from natural intestines. The "sausage" that finds its place on our plates this morning was every bit of a sow" he growled.

His answer revealed everything she had initially asked for.

This was human flesh.

 _Female human flesh._

Watching the man seated across from her easily place the meat into his mouth, Oliveah took up her own knife and fork and sectioned off a small piece.

 _You've already made the decision to give yourself to him emotionally and sexually Oliveah. You know what he is and what he's done to other human beings._

 _He knows what lingers deep down inside of you, and he wants to draw it out_

 _Little by little_

 _And I want him to…_

Bringing the fork to her mouth, she placed the spiced meat on her tongue and chewed slowly.

 _Was I expecting a significant taste? Was I expecting an obvious clue as to whom I was eating?_

Watching Oliveah chewing slowly, Hannibal smiled as he reached past his coffee cup for the wine glass filled with fresh, hand squeezed orange juice.

"Good girl" he encouraged as Oliveah sliced off another piece of meat.

…

Downing the last dregs of her coffee cup, she finally felt full after a second omelet and as she replaced her cup down on the table, her ears picked up the distant ringing of a phone.

"Hmm."

Watching Lecter push his chair away, he tossed his napkin onto the table and disappeared around the corner and into the kitchen.

 _God, if Bloom or anyone else is on their way over here I'm gonna have to jump out the window with my clothes in my arms_ Oliveah thought as Hannibal re-entered the dining room with an unreadable expression on his face.

"What's wrong?"

Moving his tongue against his back teeth, Hannibal brought his eyes up and let out a sigh.

"It's Will Graham."

…

 _Wolf Trap, VA…_

Watching the snowy landscape as they left Baltimore enroute for Wolf Trap, Oliveah moved her fingers to her bangs and fanned them out as the damp ends stuck together. Disrupted by Will Graham's desperate plea for help, she had quickly showered and dressed in last night's clothes as Hannibal dressed in his customary three-piece suit.

The Bentley was silent as Oliveah caught sight of Hannibal pursing his lips before opening his mouth to speak. Thinking better, he closed his mouth and continued to drive in silence as thoughts ran ramped across her mind.

 _Will was alive and back home in Wolf Trap_

 _But where was Abigail Hobbs?_

Feeling a sinking feeling in her stomach, Oliveah turned her eyes to the snow-covered trees that littered their drive out of the City.

 _1hour later…_

Hearing the gravel crunching beneath the vehicle's wheels, she felt a sense of anxiousness for what awaited them at the two-story white farmhouse at the end of the road.

 _Please Will, please be alright_

Slowly approaching the farmhouse, Oliveah's eyes caught a small movement on the front steps as Hannibal threw the car into park.

"He's sitting out on the stairs" she noted as Hannibal turned to her.

"Oliveah, I want you to know that there is a good possibility Abigail Hobbs is not here" he spoke as Oliveah sat still.

"You're suggesting that if…Abigail is dead, then Will would not have brought her here?" she questioned as Hannibal nodded his head.

"We all know the fragile state of Will's mind. His mental clarity has been quickly declining and I want you to be prepared" he added as Oliveah shook her head.

"I'm no shrinking violent Dr. Lecter, you know what I can handle" she spoke in a low tone as Hannibal nodded his head with a small pleasing smile.

Stepping out into the cool air, Oliveah felt the mug squishing under her boots as she rounded the front of the Bentley and kept pace behind Hannibal.

 _Where are the dogs?_

Rounding the corner of the house, her eyes fell on the hunched over figure of a dark-haired man wearing grey sweats with his arms wrapped around his chest.

"Will?"

Hearing Hannibal's voice, Oliveah stood back and noticed that Will's feet were caked in dried mud.

 _What the hell happened?_

Slowly raising his head, Will stared into Hannibal's eyes just as he noticed Oliveah standing perfectly still just behind him. Not acknowledging her presence, he tried to wrap his arms tighter to shield out the cold as he hung his head.

"I went to Minnesota. I took Abigail. She didn't come back with me."

It was all he said as Oliveah bit her lower lip. Feeling movement against her arm, she watched Hannibal as he checked his watch before offering out his hand.

"Show us Will."

Stepping into the house, Oliveah looked around and saw no dogs as Hannibal assisted Will towards the kitchen alcove.

"Where are the dogs Will?" she questioned as Will finally raised his eyes and registered her presence.

"Uh, I locked them upstairs" he muttered as Oliveah looked to Hannibal.

"Leave them there" he commanded as he straightened up to his full six feet in height. "Find some blankets Oliveah."

Hearing Lecter's request, Oliveah rounded the corner and found herself standing in the middle of the main floor.

 _I have no idea where his blankets are kept_ she noted, turning around and moving over to the bed. Touching the white sheets, she pulled her hand back and felt the wetness on her fingers.

 _He has another fever._

 _But the encephalitis is gone._

Spying a green woolen army blanket folded on a rocking chair by the stone fireplace, she picked it up and made her way back to the hallway. Unfolding the blanket, she laid it around Will's shoulders as Lecter moved into the kitchen.

Feeling Will's cold fingers against hers as he pulled the blanket tight against his chest, Oliveah kept her hand on his shoulder as he looked up into her face.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here for you Will; I'm concerned about you" she began as Will shook his head.

"No, why are you with Hannibal Lecter?"

Keeping her mouth shut, they both caught the sound of dress shoes becoming louder on the wooden floor boards as Hannibal reappeared at Will's side.

"Will, do you know where Abigail is?"

Hearing Oliveah's voice, Will shook his head as he stared down at his feet.

"Your feet are all muddy. Do you remember walking outside? Into the field?" Oliveah questioned a second time, having a vision of Will dragging a black garbage bag behind him marching out into the middle of the property with a shovel over his shoulder.

"I don't remember anything. All I know is that I was in Minnesota with Abigail Hobbs, and that's it. I don't know where she is now."

Feeling a hand against her shoulder, Oliveah met Hannibal's eyes as he shook his head.

"What's in there?" she whispered even though both the Doctor and Will knew of the sink's contents.

"An ear."

Feeling the blood drain out of her face, Oliveah moved her hand off Will's shoulder and slowly entered the kitchen with curious eyes. Laying in the sink next to the drain plug was a human ear. Dried blood crested the inner portion and the rough cut of separation. Squinting her eyes, she could barely make out chew marks along the pinna as she looked away.

 _My father made sure that I was a part of what he did._

 _How so?_

 _I think he did it so I wouldn't run away, so I wouldn't tell on him_

Hearing Abigail's voice in her head, Oliveah turned around just as Hannibal was beginning to lose his patience.

" **Will!** When was the last time you saw Abigail?"

"Yesterday at her Father's cabin. I had…I had had an episode. She said something was wrong with me, she was afraid of me. She ran away." Will muttered as he hung his head in an embarrassed gesture.

"What happened? Why was she afraid of you Will?"

Hearing Oliveah's concern, Will brought his wet eyes up onto hers and started to shake.

"I hallucinated that I killed her. But it wasn't real. I know it wasn't real. I didn't kill her" he pleaded as he reached out for Oliveah's hand.

"Will, we have to call Jack. You can't run from this, It will only be worse" Hannibal's voice broke out as Oliveah felt her pulse racing.

 _He'll be arrested_

"Get dressed Will."

…

 _2 hours later…_

Staring out the large window at the multitude of parked black vans, cruisers, and Chevy Tahoe's in the front yard, Oliveah strained her eyes for a familiar face. Dr. Lecter had phoned Jack Crawford and had been given strict instructions to not touch anything in the kitchen or to let Will Graham out of his sight.

"Hannibal, Jack is here" Oliveah sounded off as the Doctor came to stand behind her.

"Will is almost dressed" he spoke as he moved towards the front door and opened it wide. Following him out onto the porch, Oliveah buttoned up her peacoat as the cold wind bit at her chin.

"I had a feeling you would be here this morning Ms. Adler, tell me why that is?" Crawford scoffed as Hannibal spoke out.

"I asked Ms. Adler to come Jack. She has as much concern for Will as the rest of us do." He spoke as Oliveah watched Beverly Katz, Jimmy Price, and Brian Zellers climb out of the backseat of a van before hauling out oversized bags of forensic equipment.

"I'm beginning to suspect Ms. Adler that your emotions of "concern" are becoming a bit too personal and I've told you that's not very smart" Crawford continued as Hannibal shoved his hands in his coat pocket with interest.

"Now is not the time for faulty suspicions Jack" he spoke with a low tone just as the front door slowly pushed open. Stepping aside and moving behind Hannibal, Oliveah watched as Will held no expression on his face.

"What are we going to find in Minnesota Will?"

Hearing Crawford's questions, Oliveah swallowed hard as she remembered his earlier words…

" _I hallucinated that I killed her"_

"I don't know."

"Go ahead and process him."

Watching Will walking down the porch steps with an armed officer on either side, Oliveah stepped forward just as a strong hand slammed down her shoulder and pulled her back.

"No" Hannibal growled as Oliveah felt her back coming to rest against Hannibal's front. Watching a handler passing her with Will's dogs all on separate leashes, she watched as Winston tried to plant his feet in the snowy muck before bucking and freeing his leash from the handler.

Pulling away from Hannibal, she felt his hard eyes on her back as she walked down the porch steps and took up Winston's dirty leash from the mud.

"I know Winston, I know" Oliveah whispered staring down at the dog as his eyes focused on Will seated in the back of the cruiser.

Watching Will turning his head, her eyes met his as he simply stared with a blank expression.

 _There was nothing she could do for him. Nothing at all._

Feeling an arm against hers, Oliveah turned around and met eyes with the handler.

"I need to take the dog Ma'am."

Handing Winston over, she could have sworn he whimpered in protest as she shook her head.

 _Will Graham, what have you done?_

…

 _Behavioral Science Unit, FBI Academy, Quantico, VA…_

 _Later that Afternoon…_

Sitting alone in the Academy cafeteria, Oliveah poked around her untouched spinach salad before finally pushing it away in disgust.

She had planned to return to Baltimore with Dr. Lecter when her phone had buzzed, leaving a text message that Alana Bloom was already on a one-way flight to Arlington from Chicago.

 _Jack must have called her right after speaking to Hannibal_

Camped out in the bowels of the FBI Academy, the twenty-three-year-old student watched as other students her age and older filed into invisible lines for the salad and fried foods bar on either side of the cashiers.

Watching their smiles and hearing their laughs, Oliveah briefly remembered a simpler time back at McGill in Montreal when she moved easy through the hallways from lectures to seminars with her fellow classmates.

 _We were all in this together_

Blinking her eyes quickly, she was about to push her chair back when her mobile phone began to ring.

 **Dr. A. Bloom**

"Hello Dr. Bloom."

"Oliveah, I just finished speaking with Will Graham and I'd like you to come up to Jack Crawford's office please. I know you're already security cleared with a badge" Bloom confirmed as Oliveah reached for the table napkin and pen she had lifted from the cashier when she had turned to serve the next customer on the opposite side of her till.

"Yes, I will come up right now" she spoke, gathering up her salad and tossing it into the garbage bin as she passed by a table of young women in light blue uniform tops and khaki colored pants.

Finding the elevators with no problem, she pressed the number three button and rode up solo.

Turning left after stepping out from between the stainless-steel doors, Oliveah strode confident towards Agent Crawford's office.

She had nothing to hide from either professional and all the genuine concern of a friend towards the treatment and questioning of William Graham.

Knocking on the glass door of Jack Crawford's office, she caught the wave of a hand and as she stepped over the threshold, she knew something was up.

"Ms. Adler, please have a seat" Crawford spoke as he remained seated behind his large desk. Spying Alana Bloom seated at his right, she felt both sets of eyes and immediately felt the forthcoming inquisition.

"Oliveah, you were with Will this morning when Dr. Lecter called Jack correct?" Bloom spoke right out of the gate as Oliveah crossed her black panted legs.

"Yes."

"Why were you with him?"

 _With Will or with Hannibal? You need to be a bit more specific in your game questions Dr. Bloom._

"Hannibal knows that I have been concerned about Will well before he began to exhibit any dangerous or questioning behavior" Oliveah spoke as Alana narrowed her eyes at the first name basis.

"Hannibal?"

 _Yes, Dr. Lecter…Doctor Lecter_

Clearing her throat, Oliveah nodded her head as if thinking nothing of the personal comfortable oversight.

"Yes, Dr. Lecter telephoned me and asked if I would accompany him as he was worried about the condition of Will Graham. He thought it best for safety if two bodies were to confront him in Virginia" she lied, not hesitating in the slightest.

Lying had always come natural to her, and she was not beyond using her gifted ability.

Shifting papers on the corner of Jack's desk, Alana held one between her thin fingers before holding it up.

"I met with Will about a half an hour ago and I had him draw me a clock to measure his spatial and cognitive responses. He drew me this" she spoke, holding up the skewed drawing against the front of a manila folder. The clock was obviously not correct and Oliveah could see the numbers as they began inside the circle that was more oval in shape, before they crossed out and stacked outside the drawn lines.

"Problems with spatial, reality and patterns could show a tumor or a blockage vessel that is preventing blood from travelling to brain receptacles. Will was diagnosed with inflation around his brain after collapsing in your snow bank Dr. Bloom, perhaps the damage was more severe than we thought."

She spoke the truth.

Everything she knew from her Biology and Psychology undergraduate courses came flowing off her tongue as she watched Alana node her head.

"You are right Oliveah. And that was what Will suggested the night he stayed over at your home earlier this month wasn't it? You don't have to lie to me, he admitted it in the interview room" she spoke coolly as Oliveah sat still.

 _So, Will told her that he had stayed with her on the night of the blizzard when she had told Bloom nothing was going on between them._

"May I ask Dr. Bloom, Agent Crawford if you have any questions that might be of help to Will Graham's condition?" she questioned as Crawford folded his hands in front of him.

"Will Graham's condition Ms. Adler, is that he hallucinated in killing Abigail Hobbs. He admits that with all the evidence that has been collected off him and in his home, that he killed Abigail Hobbs" he spoke, staring hard into her eyes as if willing them to break with his own.

"You've also seen Abigail Hobbs without Dr. Bloom in presence correct?"

There was nothing questionable about that, she had been given Bloom's permission for onsite visits, just not the visits that ended up in town, parks, and the local shopping malls.

"Yes."

"In your meetings with her, did she reveal to you that she was helping her father with choosing the young girls that would die at his hand?"

Hearing Crawford's question, Oliveah slowly shook her head.

She was not about to throw Abigail to the lone black wolf, even if she was lying dead somewhere in Minnesota.

"No she didn't Agent Crawford, and as I am not her Doctor nor even a Doctor, I would have to bring such damming information to the police. And I would have done that because I believe it would eventually help her come to realize her place as a victim of her father. Even if it meant serious repercussions" she lied, wondering how many more questions were about to be thrown her way.

Deep down, she felt the sense of loss that Abigail Hobbs might really be gone, but she needed to appear strong against the wall that were the professionally trained Behavioral Scientist Agent and his Psychologist femme.

"Perhaps you'll be interested to know that the BSU has found written and digital records of Garett Jacob Hobbs and a second individual matching Abigail's physical description on motel cameras, train station platforms, and college tours" Crawford began just as the telephone inches from his fingers began to ring.

Remaining silent, Oliveah fixed her eyes on Dr. Bloom as the Psychologist Doctor began packing up the loose papers in front of her.

"I'm going to tell you Oliveah the same thing I told Agent Crawford before I met with Will Graham". Alana spoke up as Oliveah blinked her dry eyes. "Abigail's blood is on all of us, so is Will's."

"We need to head down to the lab. Price, Zellers, and Katz have found something more in the evidence taken from Will's home this morning."

…

 _BSU Laboratory…_

"Okay Jimmy, what have you got?"

Standing in the crowded Forensics' Lab, Oliveah kept her hands in her pants pockets so as to not knock anything over as Agent Crawford moved his eyes over a table top full of feathers, hair, wire, hooks, and what appeared to be tiny rocks.

"Um, as you know, Will is a big fly fisherman and he designs all of his own lures. Most anglers use feathers, fur, twine, maybe bits of shell; they design each lure to catch a specific fish"

 _Right, I have no interest in what animal part is best to land a Bass_ Oliveah thought as she tried not to fidget.

"This one caught my eye. I noticed the hair color. Took me a few minutes to accept what it was I was seeing."

"And what are you seeing?" Crawford interrupted, clearly becoming annoyed at being brought into the Lab when other matters were more impressing in his eyes.

"Well, I ran a Chem 7 to confirm the connection" Katz began as Bloom interrupted.

"What connection?"

"Four of the lures are made from materials that include human remains."

 _Human remains?_

"And we have a DNA match for all of them."

"Do…do any of those match Abigail Hobbs?" Oliveah questioned as Crawford scoffed.

"So now Will Graham is a serial killer?" he blurted out as Bloom shook her head and wiped at her wet eyes.

"Something is wrong with Will physically, neurologically, he is _not_ a serial killer" she spat as Oliveah stared at the de-constructed lures.

 _This can't be happening._

…

 _North Clinton Street, Baltimore, Maryland…_

 _Later that Night…_

"You can't do anything for Will Graham Oliveah, he's in fucking jail for killing five people! It's all over Tattle Crime!" Andrew yelled at the top of his lungs as Oliveah stood still beside the coffee table.

"I feel like I am being pulled between them, one to the other" she muttered as Andrew cocked an eyebrow in irritation.

"Were you sleeping with Will Graham? Is that why you are bailing on Christmas with us in Hoboken?"

"No Andrew, I am not sleeping with him" she protested, feeling the anger bubbling up in her stomach at this constant questioning of sex as Andrew threw his hands up on his hips.

"Well, you're sleeping with one of them and that only leaves one man left" he spat as Oliveah slowly closed her mouth.

Letting out a surprised scoff, he crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes in pure judgement.

"Sleeping your way to the top are you now? I had you pegged with hard work, but I guess you felt you needed to push yourself further" he spat as Oliveah straightened her back.

" **I AM NOT FUCKING HANNIBAL LECTER TO PASS MY THESIS!"** She shouted as Tyler rose from the couch.

"Andrew, don't be a fucking twat. I'm sure our girl here knows what she's doing. After all, I remember you consistently bugging her to get into bed with one man or the other."

 _I don't Tyler, I really don't_ her eyes pleaded as Andrew spun around and ripped a brown papered box out from between branches of the tree with such force that it nearly toppled over.

Watching the tossed package being flung in the air, Oliveah caught it haphazardly in her hands.

" _That,_ came the other day. It's from the man you are not currently sleeping with who is in jail for murdering Abigail Hobbs and other people our age" Andrew spat as he walked away and up the wooden stairs to the second floor.

Staring down at the wrapped box, Oliveah ran her fingernail over the paper where it was fastened closed with clear tape.

 _Will Graham sent me a butcher papered present._

 _He sent it before he was arrested._

 _Do I dare open it?_

Running her finger over the tape, she slid her nail across and watched as the folded end flipped up. Pulling back the paper, she let it fall to the ground at her feet as she held the small box. Sliding off the lid, her eyes fell upon a small colorful feathered object that looked like a cat's play toy.

"What is it?"

Hearing Tyler's voice from behind her shoulder, Oliveah brought her eyes up and pinched the lure between her thumb and forefinger out of the box.

"What the hell is that? Some kind of homemade Indian bracelet?"

"It's a fishing lure." Running her eyes over the details, she felt her stomach sink as she remembered the deconstructed lures in the BSU Lab. Fumbling with the box, she watched as it fell to the wooden floor before she moved quickly to set it down on the coffee table behind her.

"I need to call…" she began before moving quickly past Tyler and up the stairs to her bedroom. Ripping her phone off her desk, she had to dial three separate times before the numbers connected correctly.

"Federal Bureau of Investigation's Behavior Science Unit how many I direct your call?" a feminine voice spoke as Oliveah sucked in a deep breath.

 _Who was it that she should talk to?_

"Beverly Katz please."

"Hold please."

Hearing the line ring consistently, she was about to hang up and drive straight to Quantico Virginia when a hurried irritated voice broke out over the line.

"Yes? Katz speaking."

"Ms. Katz, it's Oliveah Adler calling, I'm Alana Bloom's assistant from…"

"Yes, I remember you" Beverly's voice curtly broke in as Oliveah closed her eyes.

"I…I think I have something your unit needs" she wasn't exactly sure how to introduce a possible piece of evidence relating to Will with emotions and tensions building at the sudden discovery of his actions.

"I don't understand, what do you think you have?"

Walking out of the bedroom, Oliveah slowly descended the staircase and rounded the corner back into the living room as Tyler reached a single finger out to stroke a feather.

" **TYLER! DON'T TOUCH IT!"**

Hearing Oliveah's shout, the floppy haired man nearly sent it flying off the table as he banged his knee.

"Oliveah? Are you still there?"

Hearing Katz's concern, Oliveah stared at the lure resting up on its attached hooks as she spoke.

"Will Graham sent me one of his fishing lures. I…if it's anything like the others you have at the lab, it's a piece of evidence from one of the murders."

…

 _Behavioral Science Unit, FBI, Quantico, VA…_

Carrying the plastic bag into the BSU foyer for her second visit of the day, she could have sworn the small box and lure added an extra ten pounds as she checked in with the on-duty security officer.

"My name is Oliveah Adler, I am here to see Beverly Katz, she is expecting me" she spoke as she slid her driver's license across the counter to waiting fingers.

"Sign your name here and clip this onto your sweater. Make sure the V is visible."

Barely listening to the office who now stood on his feet, Oliveah refused to let go of the plastic bag and breathed a sigh of relief as Katz wheeled around the corner gate with speed in her step.

"Oliveah, you brought all of it?"

"Yes, the butcher paper wrapping, the box, everything" she replied as she followed Beverly through the gate and into a set of elevators.

"I appreciate you coming here. I can't remember the last time I left this place for more than a quick lunch the last few days. If I had had to drive, I very well would have flirted with death."

Watching the doors open, Oliveah followed a few steps behind as she caught the doors held open for her. Walking into the cold laboratory, her eyes fell upon a locked-up case that rested on one of the stainless-steel tables. A hammer, small set of plyers, gloves, and tiny picks sat motionless on another table as Katz grabbed her white lab coat. Swinging it over her shoulders, she halted before stepping towards a cupboard.

"I can't risk any sort of contamination, even if you are not touching the lure pieces when I take it apart."

Nodding her head, Oliveah took the second coat from the Agent's hand and fastened all the buttons before slipping on gloves.

"Right, can I have the bag?"

Watching Katz's steady hands as she withdrew the brown paper, she carefully sat it aside but within reach as she handled the small box. Popping open the lid, she took a moment to allow her eyes to scan the small homemade object and nodded her head.

"Though lures are supposed to be made for certain fish, I can see some similarities this one carries that the others in the evidence bag exhibit."

Feeling her stomach sink, Oliveah shoved her gloved hands into the lab coat pockets and watched as Katz expertly began to unravel the lure piece by piece.

"I'm pretty sure this is bone fragment, and this…" Watching the careful unravel of a long piece of dark hair, Oliveah knew at once whose hair it was.

"The ear that Will threw up in his sink, the outer ridge looked like it had been chewed on can you tell if…."

"I can see it right here."

Moving close to the side of the table, Oliveah's eyes followed the stainless-steel instrument as Katz ran it down the side of the ear to point.

"The missing pieces, even though they are very small, appear to match the consistency of these small ones that are being held in place by the hair and feathers of your gifted lure."

…

 _North Clinton Street, Baltimore, Maryland…_

 _December 24_ _th_ _Christmas Eve…_

 _5:23am_

Lying flat out on her back, Oliveah stared at her ceiling as she listened to Andrew and Tyler making the extra special effort to not be quiet as they showered, dressed, and dragged their suitcases down the hallway for the car.

Yesterday, she had told them she would not be coming with them for the Christmas break and she had not changed her mind.

Not even after Beverly's confirmation that the contents making up the fishing lure she had been sent did contain pieces of bone fragment, hair, and dried blood belonging to the victims that had been murdered.

 _Why are you sticking by Will's side? He very well may have killed Abigail Hobbs._

"I have to hear him out. There is just…something off" she muttered as she heard another piece of luggage bagging against the hardwood floor outside her door. Knowing they would be vacating the townhouse within the hour, Oliveah pulled herself out of the warmth of her sheets and grabbed her tank top and yoga pants.

Moving to the window, she pulled back the curtain and stared out into the dark snowy alleyway. Today was Christmas Eve, and Hannibal Lecter had promised to bring her to the Baltimore State Hospital with him at her request to see Will Graham.

And try as she might, she would believe in innocence until proven guilty.

Even if that only played out on paper and not in an individual's rational mind.

Opening the bedroom door, Oliveah poked her head out into the hallway and listened as the front door slammed shut before silence and stillness settled over the dwelling.

She was now alone for the entire week.

Moving into the bathroom, she closed the door partly and grabbed her bath towel. A hot shower to wash away the lack of sleep, and a good tooth brushing to wake her senses were in order before she dressed for the day.

Stepping into the shower stream, Oliveah closed her eyes and wished that she was once more in another shower belonging to the good doctor as she washed her face and poured the remaining liquid of a vanilla birthday cake shower gel onto her shower puff.

…

 _Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Baltimore, MD…_

"Dr. Chilton has not yet resumed his duties so there should be no objection to having you at my side this morning" Hannibal spoke as Oliveah walked beside him up the stone steps.

Will had always been afraid of this place.

Not just of the spirits that roamed the halls, but that he worried his mind would betray him and he'd find himself within the very brick walls.

Clipping her visitor badge onto the excess fabric of her black sweater, Oliveah nodded as Hannibal led the way to the bottom floor of the hospital.

"Will is being held in a cell below the ground surface. You may feel a draft" Hannibal spoke as Oliveah clutched her peacoat over her arm.

"I'm sure I won't notice the chill" she whispered as she stood behind Dr. Lecter while the hospital officer stationed in the bowels of the building checked their identification a final time. Allowing the officer to open the heavy gate, Oliveah watched as Hannibal took three steps forward before pausing. Bumping into his arm, she raised her eyes and watched as he tiled his head slightly towards the ceiling and closed his eyes.

It was as if he was trying to catch the soft notes of a melody that was just off in the distance.

Just out of reach.

Watching Hannibal's adam's apple move as he swallowed, he slowly opened his eyes and without a look to the young woman at his side, began to walk confidently past the dark empty cells towards the last set of bars on the left.

Coming to stand in front of the bars, Oliveah fixed her eyes on a small hunched over finger who sat on the edge of a stained, sheet less mattress that probably smelled just as bad as it looked.

"Hello Will."

Standing still, Oliveah watched as Will registered the calling of his name before he turned his head and fixed his eyes on his guests. Rising to his shoed feet, he moved towards the bars but kept a foot in distance as he moved his eyes onto Oliveah.

"I'm so sorry Oliveah."

Hearing the raw emotion in his whisper, she knew what he had done.

She knew that she would never see Abigail Hobbs alive.

She knew that the young girl who had lived a near mirror image of herself would never move past the tragedy of her family. Would never move ahead and go to College, would never discover what she was really and truly capable of.

Bringing her hand up to her mouth, Oliveah felt Hannibal's eyes as she started to turn away from the bars.

Throwing his arm out between the bars, Will groaned as the bones in his forearm refused to bend and twist as he failed to reach for Oliveah.

" **NO, DAMN IT! OLIVEAH PLEASE!"**

Throwing his eyes onto Dr. Lecter who watched the guard at the end of the hall re-open the gate for Oliveah to exit, Will breathed hard as he started to panic.

"Get her back here… **GET HER TO COME BACK HERE!** He shouted as Hannibal watched two guards followed by two orderlies in white heading his way.

"Sir, you'll have to step aside" a grey-haired officer spoke as Hannibal took a silent step back to the other side of the hall.

"Mr. Graham is having an episode" Hannibal calmly spoke as the two orderlies each took out their weapons of choice; one a syringe, the other a pair of restricted straps.

Closing his eyes, Hannibal breathed in deeply as his mind lifted and ceased to acknowledge the cries of struggles and the profanities that whirled around him as Will was put to sleep and strapped to his mattress for his own safety.

…

 _Dr. Hannibal Lecter's Residence,_ _51 Springlake Way, Baltimore, MD…_

Standing in front of the roaring fireplace in the living room, Oliveah felt the warmth of the fire through her clothes as she caught sight of a glass of red wine being held out to her from the corner of her eye.

Taking a small sip, she clutched the steam against her chest as her ears picked up the soft notes of God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen playing softly on invisible speakers.

"I have no idea what's going to happen now in terms of my employment with Dr. Bloom. Abigail is…presumed dead, Will is now being charged with five murders, my housemates are this close to evicting me" she began as she felt light fingertips brushing her hair to gather along her left shoulder.

Spying the large Christmas Tree that rested in elegant décor along the far wall, Oliveah stepped away from Lecter's presence and leaned in close to inspect the expensive ornaments. White porcelain snowflakes of which no two were the same caught the light of the fire as did others who appeared to made of crystal.

"This is beautiful" she whispered as she felt Hannibal standing behind her. Feeling his hand caressing the back of her neck, she watched as his other hand took her wine glass and sat it on the ledge of the fireplace. Tilting her neck, she felt his fingers pulling the fabric of her sweater away to reveal her bare skin as he lightly moved his lips over her flesh.

Closing her eyes, she felt warm in the sensations and closed her eyes.

"Merry Christmas Will Graham" she whispered, slowly turning her head and allowing her lips to be captured hungrily by Hannibal Lecter's.

…

 **Thank you to everyone for subscribing and following! Thank you to Denpa-Chu, FujiApple1, Nirvana14, Destiny (Guest), Guest, Raven Fay, SentviaLondonInstitute, Undertaker's Hattress, Falling Right Side-Up for leaving reviews! ALSO, BIG BIG THANK YOU to find out that my story has been added to a Community group for stories that people CAN'T READ ENOUGH OF!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story every other Saturday (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**

 **P.P.S. If you follow the show, you'll see this chapter is the last episode of Season 1. I will be aiming to write a few original chapters before getting back into writing in conjunction with Season 2. I will be writing chapters with Season 3 as well in case you thought the Hannibal/Jack Fight in the House of Horror was the final in my story. I may even write a few chapters to make a Season 4 but that's far down my story board.**


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own anything related to Hannibal, either thru television, or written books. Everything belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 14**

 **Song(s): You'll Be Mine (The Pierces), If I Were You (K.D. Lang), Out Of My Hands (Dave Matthews Band)**

 _1 North Clinton Street, Baltimore, Maryland…_

 _Three Weeks Later…_

 _January 11_

Running the water in the kitchen sink, Oliveah sprayed some lemon scented dish soap and grabbed the worn-out sponge. Her dishes were few from dinner and as she dumped her cutlery into the water, she heard a throat clearing from the doorway.

"You and Andrew are still not on speaking terms?" Tyler's voice rang out as he leaned against the warped wooden frame and ignored the splinters digging into his arm.

Setting her knife and fork on the edge of the dish rack, Oliveah shook her head and continued washing.

"I've done nothing wrong Tyler" she proclaimed as her housemate equally nodded his head.

"I agree. I know Christmas was just over two weeks ago, but I am still struggling to fit into my jeans. Carole knows how to make a mean feast" he smiled as Oliveah pulled the plug in the sink.

 _Poor you, eating lots of good food and feeling full_

Shaking her head at the cruel thought, Oliveah turned around watched as Tyler moved to the fridge taking out a glass container of leftovers.

 _You chose to not go with them to Hoboken. You chose to stay behind for Will Graham and you couldn't even see him through the iron bars of his cell_

"I have a meeting with Dr. Bloom tomorrow and I'm scared shitless that I'm going to lose my job" she blurted out as Tyler closed the door of the microwave and hit start.

"You think because that Hobbs girl is dead, Dr. Bloom will have no use for you?" he questioned, grabbing a clean fork from the dish rack.

Pulling out a chair, Oliveah slumped down and pushed aside a bag of apples.

"I have no idea what's going to happen Tyler."

Sitting down in the opposite chair, Tyler rubbed at the scruff on his chin as the smell of lasagna leftovers overtook the kitchen air.

"I don't think she will fire you just because that girl is dead. You helped her with the Chesapeake Ripper so she obviously can use you in other areas"

Sitting perfectly still, Oliveah looked down to her hands as Tyler's words hit home.

 _The Chesapeake Ripper…_

 _He means Abel Gideon; the only man who has come forward to claim the title._

 _Not Hannibal Lecter._

"I suppose you're right. I mean, I can offer to file paperwork or fetch her coffee as a last resort" she spoke as the timer went off on the microwave. Watching Tyler stand to his feet, she trained her eyes on his back and thought of Abel Gideon.

 _You were right Dr. Gideon, Chilton must have planted the idea of you being the Chesapeake Ripper, because only I know who he really is._

…

 _Dr. Alana Bloom's Office, Johns Hopkins University, Baltimore, MD…_

 _January 12_ _th_

Sitting outside Dr. Bloom's office, the young, brown haired green eyed Master's student had a vision from back in September when she had sat in this very same spot under similar circumstances.

She had been informed by written mail that her original thesis advisor had disappeared and was to be replaced. Upon meeting Alana Bloom, she not only felt her new advisor more competent, but someone she could learn from.

Hearing the door open, Oliveah stood to her feet before Alana had the chance to speak her name.

"I'm running a bit Oliveah, come have a seat inside and I'll be back in a minute" Alana offered as she held a sealed manila envelope in her hand. Taking a seat in the chair across from the large oak office desk, Oliveah's eyes fell on the still unhung diploma's and awards that had caught her attention in September.

 _Her appointment here was always temporary, perhaps too temporary to think about wall hangings and matching table lamps_ she thought as she spied a closed Moleskin notebook centered on the desk.

 _Personal observations and recordings Dr. Bloom?_

"Thank you for coming Oliveah. With everything that's happening right now, it's important not to forget progress and deadlines" Alana's tired voice broke out from behind as she remained seated and looking forward. Catching movement out of the corner of her eye, she watched Dr. Bloom roll up the sleeves of her black cardigan and take a seat at her desk.

Folding her hands together in front of her, Alana swallowed hard and touched the notebook at her fingertips.

"Firstly, we need to discuss academics. You are still on track to submit your thesis to the department by March?"

Nodding her head, Oliveah knew what Bloom was doing. She was saving the worst topic of discussion for last.

"I have a few more resources to go through; Skinner's _Verbal Behavior_ , and Galton's _Inquiries into Human Faculty and its Development,_ but all my notes and research are together in order for submission to you and the department" she confirmed, hoping that there would be no further derailments.

 _What more derailments could there possible be?_

 _William Graham is in prison awaiting trial for multiple murders, and Abigail Hobbs is dead._

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm hoping that after you graduate, you take some time to seriously think about your next path and where it will take you. I don't think Baltimore can offer anything else; to either of us" she added as Oliveah felt her mind wandering once more with questions.

 _Hannibal Lecter is in Baltimore._

"Baltimore has never felt like home to me" Oliveah spoke as Bloom leaned back in her chair.

"I must say, I will be anxious to put Baltimore behind me and return to Georgetown. After Will's trial, I will no longer be working with Jack Crawford and the BSU" she spoke as she fixed her eyes hard on Oliveah.

"What I wish to discuss with you finally, concerns your employment with me."

Shifting in her chair, Oliveah crossed her legs in the bid to keep from bouncing her knee.

 _This was it._

"I want to keep you on during Will's trial. You know that I am working on a defense for him from a professional Psychologist perspective but I can use your assistance until his trial concludes after Spring. When the trial has finished, I will be taking a leave of absence and your employment with me will end."

It was straight forward and to the point. No sugar coating.

"I can accept that Dr. Bloom and I appreciate it. I really do."

 _Thank god, I will not be without money._

 _But it's time to seriously start thinking about what I will do after I graduate in five months' time._

Silence fell over the office as Oliveah watched Alana open the notebook on her desk.

"Can I ask what defense you are using?"

"Automatism."

 _Performance of actions without conscious thought or intention_

"It's a rarely used criminal defense, but with Jack, my and Hannibal's testimonies, and Will's medical records I think we've got a shot" Alana confirmed as Oliveah debated whether to ask her next question.

"Dr. Bloom, do you really believe Will is innocent?"

Hearing her question, Alana sat back in her chair and cleared her throat.

"I believe in innocent until proven guilty. I believe that Will did not fully understand what actions he was taking, I believe that his mind was and is still on fire."

"Bringing into question his conscious is going to open the door to debates about his mental state" Oliveah offered as Bloom frowned.

"That is a risk I am willing to take."

"How is he doing?"

Hearing her quiet question, Alana blinked quickly and tapped her fingers along her notebook.

"I've only seen him twice since he was taken into custody. Frederick is keeping a very tight restraint on who requests to see Will."

"If I were to guess, I would say Dr. Chilton wants to keep Will all to himself like a prized pet" Oliveah spoke out as Alana stared with no expression.

"That would make sense with his ego" she replied as she closed her mouth and lowered her eyes onto the cover of her notebook.

"I have a favor to ask of you Oliveah."

Perking her ears up, she focused her eyes on Bloom and had an idea of what she was about to ask.

"The administer at Port Haven called me yesterday. The facility needs Abigail's room for another patient that is being transferred and they would like someone to collect her things." Watching Bloom's face, Oliveah could see that mentioning Abigail's name hurt deep and as she nodded her head in agreement to the task, she remembered back to the last time she had visited Abigail just before Christmas…

" _Nobody ever brings me anything, further proof that I am being treated like a prisoner"_

" _What I've done I can never undue. Those girls are dead and I am alive. "I'll forever be a monster in everyone's eyes and if Agent Crawford and the FBI ever find out what I did…"_

 _You don't have to worry about what anyone thinks anymore Abigail_

"I can go this afternoon" Oliveah offered as Bloom gave a weak smile.

"The FBI have already gone through her things to see if there was anything detailing her whereabouts so if there is anything you would like to take, please, take it. Otherwise, just donate everything to the Baltimore Outreach."

Nodding her head, Oliveah caught the hint of guilt in her advisor's voice as she gave permission to dispose of Abigail Hobbs's possessions.

 _Were the FBI solely looking for clues to her whereabouts? Or where they really looking for further evidence of her involvement with her father under Jack Crawford's command?_ Oliveah thought as she rose to her feet and left the warm office.

…

 _Port Haven Psychiatric Hospital, Baltimore, Maryland…_

 _1:12pm_

Following the attendant up the wooden steps and down the hallway, Oliveah felt curious eyes on her back as patients were being led out of the social gathering room for afternoon snack. Entering into the old stone building, her nose had picked up oregano and heavy pepper spice as she signed her name and produced her picture identification for the final time.

Halting in front of Abigail's closed door, Oliveah heard the jingle of keys as Barney unlocked the door but refrained from throwing it wide open.

"It's too bad Maryland abolished the death penalty. I would have liked to see Will Graham go under the needle for what he's done to her. She was young enough and strong enough to work through what happened."

Hearing Barney's low words, Oliveah said nothing as the man looked down to the cloth bags in her hand.

"If you need more bags, I can bring some up" he offered, turning away from the door and leaving Oliveah alone. Staring at the closed door, she flexed the fingers of her free hand and breathed out deeply.

 _I was young enough._

 _Have I worked through what happened to me?_

Twisting open the round handle, her eyes fell over the made up single hospital bed, desk, pine wardrobe, and white curtained window. Looking over the interior of the room, it was only then that she really noticed certain wooden panels of the walls were painted Robin's Egg blue to match the door while other sections were wall papered over with flowers and vines.

Moving over to the desk, Oliveah switched on the antique brass desk lamp and slowly pulled open the first drawer.

Empty.

Pulling open the second drawer, she found the copy of Flannery O'Connor's _Anthology_ Dr. Bloom had gifted Abigail her third night in the hospital. Picking the soft cover book up in her hand, Oliveah flipped it over and scanned the brief biography.

 _American Writer_

 _Essayist_

 _An important voice in American Literature_

"The Margaret Atwood of America" she whispered, as she laid it on the desk top. Finding a few pens and a charcoal pencil in the last drawer, Oliveah laid them beside the book and walked to the window. Pushing aside the light curtain, she looked out into the snowy backyard of the facility and spied a few patients dressed in white gowns with thick coats strolling with family members.

Stepping back, she turned her attentions to the wardrobe and pulled open the double doors. Hanging directly to her left were five scarves of a variety of colors and patterns.

" _I can hide what happened to me. All I need is a scarf to pass."_

Hearing Abigail's innocent words passing through her mind, Oliveah reached out and lightly touched the thin fabric of a green and blue woven pattern.

"She tried to fit in."

Grabbing the scarves and laying them gently on the bed, she returned to the closet and took out the rest of the clothing including the dusty pink boxy ribbed knit sweater she remembered Abigail had bought on their first "escape" from the hospital with the last of the money in her wallet.

Staring at the items folded on the bed, she would not keep anything.

"These can go to others who need them more" she spoke out loud as she moved to the small table beside the bed. Pulling open the drawer, she found Bloom's white envelope of itunes gift cards, cd player, and compact discs most of which were still sealed in their factory wrapping.

" _Next time, you pick out the clothes and music."_

Setting everything on the bed, she grabbed the Anthology book, pens, and pencil and shoved them all into the cloth bags. Brushing her bangs out of her eyes, she surveyed her work and sat the two bags down at her feet.

"She didn't have much."

 _She never had much_

Taking a light seat on the edge of the bed, Oliveah brought her eyes onto the window once more and stared at the soft light that came in through the lace curtains. Clicking her tongue against her teeth, she looked down and stared into the bags.

"What did you do in here Abigail when you weren't out jumping the wall and fence?" Oliveah wondered out loud as she felt her bottom sinking into edge of the mattress.

 _You're going to flip the bed if you settle more weight on the edge_ her conscious broke out as Oliveah held her breath.

 _What did I do when I was first sent to Children's Aid?_

 _I wrote_

Rising to her feet, she turned around and stared at the bed as she remembered the writing instruments tucked into the bag.

"But no notebook, unless…"

Reaching down, Oliveah pulled up the corner of the mattress she had been sitting on and pushed it aside while scanning her eyes over the wooden support board.

"Bingo!"

Feeling the weight of the mattress on her back as she reached forward, her fingers gripped the edge of a small black five-star spiral book that was tucked into loose padding and as she pulled it out, she let the mattress fall heavily back onto the wooden board. Pushing the mattress back into place, she quickly tucked the blankets that had come loose back under.

Staring down at the book in her hand, she was just about to open it when a loud knock erupted on the closed door.

Dropping the book into the bag next to her foot, Oliveah watched as Barney pushed open the door and stood expressionless.

"I brought more bags Ms. Adler" he began as Oliveah shook her head and grabbed the two at her feet.

"No need Barney, I've got everything."

Moving to the door, she didn't offer a look back as she stepped through the frame and past Barney, hearing him close the door firmly.

…

 _The Daily Grind Coffeehouse, 1720 Thames St, Baltimore, Maryland…_

Setting her large black coffee down on the carved wooden table, Oliveah pulled out her chair and laid her peacoat over the back. The place was packed and with good reason for on her way back into the inner city, the weather had gone from a light snowfall to a blowing blizzard bringing everyone in off the streets.

Scooting her chair in close, Oliveah reached into her peacoat and pulled out Abigail's journal. Taking in a deep breath, she flipped it open to the first page and took a small sip of coffee.

 _October…_

 _I'm starting this late, in fact I am not even sure if I should keep a journal. Writing down my thoughts, feelings, and events of my days may get me into trouble._

 _Or get others into trouble._

 _But I have to tell someone._

 _I remember my first morning waking up in Port Haven. It was September, and the leaves were starting to change color._

 _My room is painted a light blue, Robin's Egg I think they call it. There is wall paper on certain sections of the walls and I hate it._

 _It looks like a room that a grandmother would live in. It even smells like it sometimes._

 _I don't like looking out my bedroom window. I see nothing but forest and other girls my age and older who mumble to themselves at all hours of the day and even through meal times._

 _This morning a doctor came to see me._

 _She brought me clothes and cd's. Going through the bag after she left, I found only two bands that are my taste. The doctor is not old, but she acts old. She had an assistant with her, a student from Johns Hopkins._

 _The way she looks at me, it's like she's looking into a mirror I feel._

 _Nothing bad could have happened to her like it did me. She's accomplished. She's in College, she's pretty, and she's a grownup._

 _She's who I should be…_

Flipping the book over, Oliveah rubbed her temple before taking up the coffee mug once more. Taking a deep sip, her ears picked up the music gaining in volume over the room speakers that were positioned near the ceiling.

 _We could bring a blanket for the grass  
Cover up your eyes so you don't see  
If you let me go I'm running fast  
One two three count one two three_

"I'm so sorry Abigail."

Hearing her words, Oliveah ignored the red headed woman at the table beside her who removed an ear bud and stared at her.

"Were you talking to me?" she questioned as Oliveah ignored her.

"Rude."

Setting the intricately colored mug down at her fingers, she flipped the book back over and moved to the next entry.

 _October…_

 _I went back home today with Dr. Lecter, Dr. Bloom, Mr. Graham, and Ms. Adler._

 _My hand is shaking so much, I doubt I will be able to read this ever._

 _And that's fine with me._

 _I wish today had never happened._

 _Today, I killed Nicholas Boyle._

Throwing her arm out quickly, Oliveah heard the shattering of her coffee mug before she had time to register it falling over the edge of the table. Moving her eyes to the shattered pieces that laid still and the dark liquid that pooled against her neighboring occupant's white bag, she stared hard as the mug slowly turned into one that had belonged to her mother.

 _(Flashback)_

" _I can't believe it."_

 _Carefully folding her school issued report card and tucking it between the pages of her binder, fourteen-year-old Oliveah Adler swung her bag over her shoulders and slammed her locker door shut._

 _Keeping her eyes down as she navigated the busy hallway just after the dismissal bell, she couldn't help but grin as she broke out into the afternoon sunlight._

" _I've worked so hard this year, and it's paid off" she whispered to herself as she left the property of_ _Westview Centennial for the housing complex off Finch._

 _She had come to the conclusion years ago, that to escape the life of her mother and Tom, grades were the only way out. Grades would lead to a scholarship, a scholarship would lead to a new city, a new city would lead to her own life._

 _Under her control and her direction._

" _Four years, just four years" she muttered to herself as she rounded the corner and spied the corner unit. Tom's pickup truck was not in the gravel driveway but that was expected at this time in the afternoon. Holding a construction job during the daylight hours allowed him an honest man's alibi even if the income went to drugs, gambling, alcohol, and the bare minimum to keep a roof over their head._

 _Knowing it was Wednesday, she was glad that she would have the house to herself for a few hours as this was one of the few days her mother worked part-time at the Freshco grocery store at the mall._

 _Pulling out her key, she was not surprised in the least to find the door unlocked. Her parents never locked the door. What was the point they would say, "There's nothing worthwhile in here anyways?"_

 _Dropping her bag on the floor, she kicked off her runners and went into the kitchen. Pulling open the fridge, she grabbed the two-liter carton of milk and grabbed a glass from the shelf whose door had long fallen off. Filling it half way, she tossed the carton in the garbage before grabbing the loaf of bread and jar of peanut butter._

 _Taking a bit of her sandwich, she took a big gulp of milk and immediately whipped around and coughed it all up in the sink._

" _ **DAMN RANCID!"**_ _she spat dumping the milk and leaving the glass on the counter. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she grabbed her sandwich and bag from the hallway before climbing the stairs to her bedroom._

 _Throwing her backpack onto the mattress that was her bed, she was about to turn on her clock radio when she heard a funny sound. Halting in her steps, she slowly backed out of her room and stared down the hallway, straining her ears._

" _What is that sound?" she whispered, inching down the wooden floor boards as she approached her parents room._

 _Peeking her head inside, she found nothing amiss as she still heard the peculiar sound._

" _It sounds like…"_

 _Turning her eyes to the far door on the left, Oliveah approached it carefully as she suddenly stepped back with wet socked feet._

" _What the…"_

 _Pushing open the wooden bathroom door, the rushing sound of water whistling through the tub faucet met her ears with full force as she stepped into the tiled room._

 _Standing inside the bathroom, she ignored the cold water that drenched her feet as her eyes fell upon the lifeless body of her mother lying in the overflowing tub._

 _Staring down into her mother's face, the young girl froze as the whistling of the faucet threatened to blow like a kettle on the stove that had run out of water._

" _Mom…?"_

" _ **MOM!"**_

 _Falling down onto her knees, Oliveah ignored the searing cold red water as she threw her hands into the tub, rummaging for the plug. Whipping it across the room, she turned at the taps and after a minute of struggle heard no more whistle._

" _ **MOM!"**_

 _Throwing herself to the back of the tub, Oliveah violently shook her mother's cold naked shoulders when her eyes noticed the long dark slits running from palms down to the length of her wrists._

 _She's cut herself_

" _Get up…_ _ **GET UP!"**_

 _Hearing the scream leaving her throat, Oliveah balled up her fist and brought it square on her mother's chest._

" _ **YOU FUCKING DRUG ADDICT WAKE UP!"**_

 _Grabbing her mother's shoulders, Oliveah failed to sit up the slumped over two-hundred-pound dead weight of her thirty-five year old mother as the body came to rest back in the frigid bloody water._

 _She knew her mother was dead._

 _Slumping over onto her ass, she felt the cold water all around her as she felt the rage building deep inside. Her mother had left her just like Michael had left her. Alone, and without giving a shit to her survival._

 _Turning her head to look at her mother's closed eyes, Oliveah suddenly gathered herself on her knees as she felt her hands balling into fists._

" _ **YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!"**_ _she screamed as the bloody water splashed all up her grey shirt, throat and face with each hit of her hands to her mother's body._

" _ **I FUCKING HATE YOU!"**_

 _Feeling the exhaustion, Oliveah slumped down onto the floor beside the tub and licked her lips. She could taste the rusty saltiness of her mother's blood mixed in with cold water and as she rubbed her throat, she looked down to the bloody tiles she sat on._

 _She had to call the police._

 _Rising to her feet, she laid a hand on the doorframe for support as she rounded the corner towards the staircase for the kitchen. Grabbing the phone, she dialed 911 and listened as the operator's voice._

" _911, what's your emergency?"_

 _Breathing in deep, Oliveah swallowed her anger as she spoke._

" _My mother has committed suicide in the bathroom. She's slit her wrists."_

" _What is your address?"_

" _129 Finch, Unit 2."_

" _Paramedics and the police are on their way dear, is there anyone else there with you?"_

" _No."_

" _Are you injured?"_

 _Ending the call, Oliveah sat the phone down on the counter and made her way slowly back up the stairs. Re-entering the watery bathroom, she sat not on the closed toilet seat but back down on the tile floor._

" _Just like Michael" she breathed as her ears picked up the sounds of heavy steel toe boots coming down the hallway._

" _This isn't my fault" she whispered as her step-father rounded the corner of the bathroom._

" _What in the fuck?"_

 _Not meeting his eyes, Oliveah slowly wrapped her arms around her knees as Tom stood in the doorway._

 _He said nothing as she heard him breathing._

" _Is she dead?" he finally spoke as Oliveah did not answer._

" _Fuck sakes" he cursed as he tightened his grip on the black duffel bag in his right hand._

" _I've called the police."_

 _Hearing his step-daughter's words, Tom's grip on the duffel bag tightened even more as he stepped back out into the hallway._

" _Fucking cops" he spat, as he turned and rushed down the hallway without a further word._

 _Raising her head, she stared at the empty doorway where he had stood knowing full well that the bag he held and its contents would land him in jail for ten or so years if he had stuck around. Hearing the front door slam hard, she breathed deeply and steadily as she looked at the blood on her exposed arms._

 _Months ago, she had given into temptation with the brain of her step-brother, and as she looked around for a hand towel or anything to cover the sight on her arms, she felt the pull once more with the blood._

 _Bringing her arm up to her lips, she darted her tongue out just as loud banging and a crash of glass came from downstairs. Hearing cautious boot steps approaching the bathroom, she wrapped her arms back around her knees as the first police officer appeared in the doorway._

" _Jesus, are you alright?" he spoke, throwing his eyes onto the lifeless body of her mother half submerged._

 _I'm fine she thought as the officer applied plastic booties to his shoes before taking steps towards her. Holding out his hand, Oliveah simply stared as he came to stand in front of her._

" _Come on."_

 _Allowing herself to get pulled up onto her wet socks, she felt the officer's arm around her waist as they passed the medicine cabinet mirror. Catching her quick reflection, she saw the blood and the water, but she also saw something else…_

 _Something else in her eyes..._

Blinking in surprise, Oliveah grabbed the napkins on her table and sat them down onto the coffee spill and the glass shards before straightening back up in her chair. Glancing over at the owner of the white bag, she could see she was engrossed with typing out some sort of blog post and as she returned to Abigail's written words, she felt a strange sense of calmness.

 _October_

 _Dr. Lecter brought me to his home for dinner._

 _He made me sausage and eggs. I told him that was the meal my father was in the middle of cooking when he received the phone call that would change my life forever._

 _It was funny._

 _Dr. Lecter seemed to smile when I told him this. He said this was the first meal I was going to be having with him._

 _I told him I was still having nightmares and he gave me a mushroom tea._

 _I don't remember much. All I remember is a teacup shattering, his hands squeezing oranges for juice, him sitting me at the table to eat, and Dr. Bloom joining us._

 _I wish Dr. Bloom hadn't been there. I don't like her much. I wish Oliveah had been in her place._

 _Dr. Lecter asked me what I saw, and I lied to him. I said I saw family. But it wasn't with Dr. Bloom._

 _It was with him and Oliveah._

…

 _Dr. Hannibal Lecter's Office, 687 Bayshore Ave, Baltimore Maryland…_

Walking down Bayshore, Oliveah could see the elegant limestone office building off in the distance to her left as she felt the cold air bite at her cheeks.

As soon as she had flipped through the entirety of Abigail's journal, she had taken out her mobile and dialed the number to Hannibal's office. Their conversation had been brief, and she had been invited to his office with an invitation to dinner afterwards.

Walking through the opening of the iron wrought fence, she lifted her eyes onto the windows above before climbing the stone steps. Making her way up the staircase, she pulled off her knit hat and was three steps short of the landing when the office door opened.

"Your cheeks are quite pink."

Hearing Lecter's voice, Oliveah allowed him to take her peacoat but not before she fished out the small five-star notebook. Standing in the middle of the room, she walked with him to the fireplace behind his desk and flexed her fingers.

Feeling Hannibal's warm fingers against her cool cheek, she immediately started to feel warm with his touch.

"No one rents out the other offices in this building, do they."

Hearing her words, Hannibal cleared his throat and continued to lightly stroke her cheek with his fingers.

"Why would you make that assumption?"

"The day that you were attacked by Tobias Budge, no one came running from downstairs. When you sent me down and told me to go home, no one had come out and there was enough noise and shouting to bring anyone running" she spoke as Hannibal grinned, bringing his hands back down to his sides.

"You are correct in your observation"

"So…we are the only ones in the entire building?"

"We are, at this moment."

 _Get a hold of yourself Adler. You can go one meeting with him without your mind running to sex. Oh, but sex with him is…_

"I've actually come because of something I found earlier today at Port Haven, the facility where Abigail was housed" she spoke catching Hannibal's curious eye. "Dr. Bloom had asked me this morning to collect Abigail's things and clear out her room, and I found…this" Oliveah spoke holding up the notebook.

"A notebook" Hannibal identified as Oliveah nodded her head.

"More like a personal journal or diary. She has less than ten entries, but she makes some admissions that call her into question, and puts…uh, you , Will, and I separately into situations Agent Crawford might investigate further" she spoke as Hannibal clicked his tongue against his check.

"May I ask what you are planning to do with this book?"

She knew he was testing her trust.

 _Don't worry Hannibal; I have no desire to see any of these entries come to light_

"Dr. Bloom said that the FBI had already gone through everything in Abigail's room yet they didn't find this which means, they have no idea this book and its admissions exist. To protect Abigail's memory and everyone else including Will, I was going to throw it into the flames."

"What is the most damning admission she wrote?" Lecter questioned, as he thought back to the day in Bloomington when he had helped Abigail "die."

"She admits to killing Nick Boyle, but she also details that you may know more about why her father suddenly slit her mother's throat before lunging for her" Oliveah began as Lecter took a step towards her.

"If Freddie Lounds ever got wind of this…"

"The breath of Ms. Fredericka Lounds is not worth anything when it comes to the truth" Hannibal interrupted as Oliveah firmly shut her mouth. Feeling his arm against hers as they stood in front of the fireplace, Oliveah gripped the book tightly before opening up its pages.

"She mentions a sense of family, the night you had her and Dr. Bloom over for dinner."

Taking in Oliveah's words, Hannibal remembered back to that night and the dinner he had made for Abigail.

"The loss of Abigail has been difficult for us all" he lied, as he shoved his hands in his pants pockets.

 _Abigail had betrayed his trust once before. With the discovery of a journal, she had directly placed him in the line of fire and he would not let this go unpunished._

Feeling Oliveah move alongside him, he watched as she began to tear the pages out from the book before bending down and tossing them into the flames.

She had admitted to not wanting to protect just Abigail, but him as well and with this gesture, he would reward her.

Watching as the last pages burned up between the flames, Hannibal held out his hand to her and brought the back of her hand up against his lips.

"We shall have dinner."

…

 _Dr. Hannibal Lecter's Residence,_ _51 Springlake Way, Baltimore, MD…_

Resting her cheek against his naked chest, Oliveah felt Hannibal's hand resting against her exposed back as she picked up the beats of his heart.

Slow and steady.

"Dr. Bloom asked me during our meeting this morning to seriously consider my "path" Oliveah spoke as Hannibal gently moved his fingers across her lower back in small circles.

"I would agree."

"I told her Baltimore has never really felt like "home"

Shifting slightly to pull the young woman against him closer, Hannibal took her hand and interlaced his fingers against his chest.

"Paris is where I grew up, but Italy is where I became a man. Everywhere else I have lived has been in passing" he offered bring her hand up against his to stretch.

 _Ask him Oliveah._

 _Ask him, what will happen after graduation?_

"Have you visited Will Graham at all?" she asked instead as the man at her side breathed deeply.

"I am scheduled to see him at his request next week" he replied as Oliveah settled her cheek back down against his chest.

"Something has been on your mind Oliveah."

Hearing his words, she brought her eyes up once more onto his face and knew that the Psychiatrist in him would not let a minor emotional detail pass.

Nor the killer in him.

"Reading Abigail's notebook, I accidentally knocked over my coffee cup and it shattered on the ground. The leftover coffee triggered a memory I had of coming home from high school and finding my mother dead in the bathtub with her wrists slit" she spoke, suddenly feeling pathetic that she was admitting another family tragedy at the wrong place and the wrong time to this man.

"Your teacup has not gathered itself back together Oliveah, and I expect that it will take some time before it does. If I could put it back together for you this very night, I would" Hannibal spoke as he brushed the bangs out of her eyes.

"The day she died, I saw a change radiating through my eyes as I passed the cabinet mirror. I felt…" Spying the curiosity in his dark eyes, she stopped talking for she knew that he knew exactly what she had felt.

"How many people have you killed?"

Watching her lips form the question, Hannibal studied them and licked his own.

"More than you may think" he replied as Oliveah rolled over onto her stomach and propped herself up on her forearms.

"What happened to you?"

Her question was raw in its whisper as Hannibal laid his hands flat on his stomach.

"Nothing _happened_ to me, _I_ …happened."

Hearing his low growl, she ignored it and asked another question.

"Are you going to kill me?"

Turning his head, Hannibal saw no fear in her eyes as she waited patiently for his answer.

"No, I will not kill you" he replied in earnest as he leaned in close and brushed her lips with his own.

 _I have no plans to kill you Oliveah Maru Adler. For I have plans to draw your real self out and when I do, it will be glorious._

…

 **Thank you to everyone for subscribing and following! Thank you to Falling Right Side-Up, SentviaLondonInstitute, Exultant, Denpa-Chu, Nirvana14, Superwholockedin221b, FujiApple1, Amaya479, Angel of Thor for leaving reviews! ALSO, BIG BIG THANK YOU to find out that my story has been added to a Community group for stories that people CAN'T READ ENOUGH OF!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story every other Saturday (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned! NEXT UPDATE IS DECEMBER 3** **RD** **!**

 **P.P.S. There will be one more original chapter before I start writing again in conjunction with Season 2. Enjoy! Also, the next chapter will have more violence.**

 ***I fully support staying up all night to read fanfiction** *****


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own anything related to Hannibal, either thru television, or written books. Everything belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 15**

 **Song(s): Ghost of Love (David Lynch), Avalanche (Matthew Good Band)**

 _1 North Clinton Street, Baltimore, Maryland…_

Rubbing her dry eyes, Oliveah strained her ears as she picked up solid silence in the house. Rising from her desk chair, she lowered the lid of her laptop and moved to the window. Moving aside her curtain, she spied no traffic on the snowy street as she tucked her shawl blanket closer around her shoulders to ward off the cold seeping in through the cracks in the wooden window pane.

Throwing her eyes onto her alarm clock, she groaned as it read 2:14am and tossed aside her shawl onto the single bed.

"Cup of tea" she muttered as she left her bedroom and padded down the hallway towards the dark staircase. Flipping the light on in the kitchen, she was glad to find the kettle already full and flipped the button before moving to the cupboard.

She had initially gone to bed just after ten, but her mind had been racing nonstop over the past week.

And now?

She couldn't sleep.

Hearing the rolling water coming to a boil, Oliveah ripped open a packet of apple cinnamon tea and drowned it in the scalding water.

Closing her eyes, the smell of the tea flooded her senses as she remembered back to the last meal Dr. Lecter had prepared only days ago…

Rack of Venison with Heirloom Apples, Roasted Chestnuts, and Cipolinni; washed down with a glasses of Ruffino Chianti.

"God, how have I not gained twenty pounds?" she wondered as she took a small sip of the steaming liquid before switching off the kitchen light. Heading back into her bedroom, she firmly closed the door before taking a seat once more at her laptop.

Will's trial was to start next month, earlier than planned, but according to Dr. Bloom this was a good thing due to all the negative press and public outcry for William Graham's blood…

" _We will present the Automatism defense to Will's lawyer. There is no question that his mind was not and is not still being affected by the inflammation in his brain. The fact that he can't tell us anything about Abigail Hobbs and her whereabouts is a major factor."_

Lifting the lid to the laptop, she closed her browser and was about to power off when a single word flew into her mind front and center.

 _Cannibal._

Feeling the cold resting in her bare shoulders, Oliveah grabbed her pink shawl and moved her tea to the chair that rested in place of a bedside table. Grabbing her laptop, she pulled out the power cord and settled into bed with only the light from her search engine illuminating the small room.

 _About 19,700,000 results_

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Oliveah sat her back against the cold wall and read the screen in front of her.

 _Cannibalism is the act or practice of humans eating the flesh or internal organs of other human beings. A person who practices cannibalism is called a cannibal._

Moving her eyes down the page, she caught a list of popular questions and felt her hands go cold.

 _Are there still cannibals in the world today?_

 _What disease do you get from eating human flesh?_

 _How do you eat people?_

Closing the tab with a quick breath, she rubbed her eyes before opening a fresh tab typing in the one website she swore she would never visit willingly, and as the red lettering appeared on the screen, she felt the distaste growing in her mouth instantly.

The bold red lettering of the headings caught her attention as she clicked on Articles. Spying a list that spanned three webpages, Oliveah moved to the search bar and typed in _Chesapeake Ripper,_ waiting nearly a full minute before hitting enter.

 _In the Minnesota Shrike's Nest: Exclusive Photos_

 _It Takes One to Know One_

 _Another Shrike in the Nest?_

 _How the Ripper Rips: An Exclusive Interview_

Moving the arrow over the article heading, Oliveah clicked and watched as the screen popped up with a picture of Abel Gideon, dressed in dark green jumpsuit and framed behind the metal bars of his cell. Staring at the picture, she felt her mind re-arranging the shape of the face and the features to a more elongated nose, dark burgundy eyes with more pronounced cheek bones.

 _How would Hannibal Lecter appear behind bars?_ She wondered as her eyes landed on the article's first paragraph…

" _His name is Dr. Abel Gideon. And strong evidence has surfaced that he's far more than a mild-mannered surgeon who cruelly murdered his wife. Maybe, just maybe, Gideon is the most sought after serial killer at large- a killer who's eluded the FBI for years and has baffled their most "gifted" profilers. That serial killer? None other than the "Chesapeake Ripper."_

Closing her eyes, she remembered back to Will's lecture at the Academy and the projected image of De Ketham's "Wound Man" as a comparison diagram to show the Ripper's strength, brutality, and theatrics. The sheer work and dedication to the victim that had laid in the workshop impaled by his tools had struck her initially as heartless before giving further consideration to aesthetics.

"Presentation for death as well as for cooking" she whispered before slamming down the lid of her laptop. She could take no more as she laid it on the floor as the darkness of her bedroom made her inch down and draw the comforter up.

"Why do you do this Hannibal?"

…

 _Dr. Bedelia Du Maurier's Residence, 1107 Bryn Mawr Road, Baltimore, MD…_

Leaning his back against the soft chair, Hannibal Lecter picked up the scent of Bedelia's perfume as her light steps entered the sitting room.

"I'm afraid, I only have white wine" she spoke, handing a steam to Hannibal as he leaned forward and accepted the glass.

Taking a sip, he trained his eyes on Bedelia as she took the seat across from him.

"Hannibal, I want to ask you about Ms. Adler"

Hearing Oliveah's surname, Hannibal cradled his glass and focused his eyes.

"What about her?"

Moistening her red lips, Bedelia swallowed hard.

"What… is she to you?"

"Jealousy does not become you Bedelia" he growled, setting his glass aside.

Shutting her mouth quick, the blond woman nodded her head and rose to her feet. Collecting her glass before pausing at Hannibal's chair, she finished the contents of her glass with a sneer.

" _I_ , am not jealous."

Holding out his glass, he felt the tips of Bedelia's fingernails as she avoided his dark eyes.

"You are afraid you will get tired of your play things Hannibal, or they in time, will get tired of you."

Hearing Bedelia's low tone, Hannibal Lecter rose to his feet and buttoned up his blazer.

"Our session is finished for this evening" he spoke, adjusting the cuffs of his jacket as Bedelia nodded her head once more.

 _Perhaps for good Dr. Lecter_

"You, Jack Crawford, and the Federal Bureau of Investigation have pushed Will Graham clear over the edge and now he is accused of more than one murder. Your fascination with him has lead you to collect another young and impressionable mind Hannibal" Bedelia continued as Lecter turned to face her.

"When the time comes, will you offer to help her as you did me?"

…

 _Milton D Eisenhower Library, Johns Hopkins University…_

 _3 days later_

Laying her pen down between the pages of her lined notebook, Oliveah shrugged her shoulders before rolling them forward to get the blood flowing.

She had been camped out in her favorite cubicle at the campus library and had been pouring herself over _The Mind of Primitive Man_ by Boas for the last hour when the hunger pains in her stomach became too much.

Exiting out of the cubicle, she closed the door and made sure to lock in her belongings as she felt for her wallet in her jeans pocket.

"An actual meal or just coffee?" she muttered to herself as she passed through the security gate and meandered around her fellow students in the hallways. Spying the Levering Café to her left, Oliveah took her place in line behind a short blond girl and removed the five one dollar bills that made up the cash in her wallet.

"I'll have a large black coffee and a small tomato soup to go please" she requested, handing over her money and watching the staff behind the counter messily slosh the soup into a cup before slamming a plastic lid down on top. Grabbing her items, Oliveah turned around and found herself in clear view of the one woman she hated in all of Baltimore.

Slowly making her way towards Freddie Lounds, Oliveah debated whether to pretend tripping to conceal the pleasure of hurling her soup into the woman's lap, but as the crowd of students began to thicken, she thought better.

"Hello Oliveah, I'm glad to find you here" Freddie smiled as she crossed her legs and set aside her notebook and pen.

"There is absolutely no reason why you would be here" Oliveah spat as Lounds smiled wider.

"On the contrary Oliveah, there is much to learn from the student body. A couple of your fellow classmates have told me that sometimes you work so hard and for so long, so driven, that you get terrible hunger pains."

Watching Freddie's lips turn from a smile into a know it all grin, Oliveah clenched her teeth together to the point that she thought they would crack.

"You…have been talking to my classmates?"

Closing her mouth, Lounds patted two fingers against her notebook.

"Without the voice of Abigail Hobbs behind her book, I will have to write it myself; with or without the consent of all the players" she added lowly as a group of students took up residence at the round table to their immediate right.

"You are stalking me and I am going to call the police" Oliveah growled as Freddie allowed a bored expression to cross her face.

"Please, I am not trespassing nor have I approached you in a private capacity. I'm sure you can count on one hand the number of people in this very area of whom are not registered students of the University."

Feeling the anger growing in her chest, Oliveah felt the heat radiating through the styrofoam cup and bowl in her hands.

"You think the police are going to buy your coincidence garbage when you are sitting right here in front of me with a notebook?"

Raising her eyes onto Oliveah's face, Lounds reached over and open the notebook to empty pages.

"Ms. Adler, _you_ approached me this afternoon."

 _You are a bitch Freddie Lounds_

Letting out a long breath, Oliveah stared hard into Freddie's eyes before turning around and melting into the crowd behind her, tossing her soup into the trash before the coffee.

She couldn't get back into her research with what had just happened so fresh in her mind.

Returning back to her cubicle, she made no attempt to be quiet as she stuffed everything into her backpack.

 _I don't want to go home. Andrew won't speak to me, Tyler is neutral on everything that's happened._

 _The only person I have is Dr. Lecter_

 _The only person I can talk to is Hannibal Lecter_

Shoving her keys into her coat pocket, Oliveah took out her knit hat and slammed it down on her head.

 _But what is he to me?_

 _Why would he continue to be involved with me? A lonely, poor college student half his age…_

Taking a quick seat, she pulled out her mobile and stared at the dark screen.

Would he listen to my complaints against Freddie Lounds?

Scrolling through her contacts, she landed on Lecter's office number before realizing that she didn't have his home telephone number.

 _Keeping me at arm's length for public appearance_

Hitting dial, Oliveah brought the phone up to her ear and counted the rings.

"Dr. Hannibal Lecter speaking"

Hearing the man's voice on the other end, Oliveah cleared her throat.

"Hello Dr. Lecter."

"Ms. Adler, a welcoming voice after a long afternoon of patients" he spoke, as Oliveah felt her shoulders ease.

"Dr. Lecter, I was wondering if you had time to see me this afternoon?"

"My final appointment for the evening cancelled this morning. You are free to come by."

…

 _Dr. Hannibal Lecter's Office, 687 Bayshore Ave-Suite 200, Baltimore, Maryland…_

Scratching at the back of her hand, Oliveah raised her eyes and spanned across the endless bookshelves that sat back against the walls of the second floor.

 _No doubt books collected from all over the world_ she thought just as Hannibal entered with a single glass of water garnished with a slice of lime. Allowing her to take it from his hand, Hannibal unbuttoned his suit jacket and took a seat in the chair across from her.

Setting her glass on the side table, Oliveah folded her hands in her lap and brought her eyes up onto the doctor's face.

 _God those eyes…_

"I was at Hopkins working on some research for my thesis when I spied Freddie Lounds seated at a table, watching me."

Listening to her words, Hannibal crossed his legs and rested his hand on the edge of his chair.

"I confronted her and she told me she is going ahead with Abigail's book but with special chapters focused on those who were close to her" Oliveah spoke, taking up her glass once more.

"You already knew that was her plan" Hannibal spoke as Oliveah nodded her head.

"She keeps following me, but she claims it's legal and that she has never harassed me privately."

Keeping silent, Hannibal cleared his throat before rising to his feet and moving to his desk.

Training her eyes on his back, she watched as he opened one of the desk drawers and pulled out a thin silver ipad. Turning the device on, he slowly walked over to Oliveah's side while dragging his finger across the screen.

"You should read this" he spoke, handing the device over with a calm hand.

Focusing her eyes on the writing in front of her, Oliveah noticed the Tattle Crime red heading as the title of the article made her face pale.

 _The Guardians of Abigail Hobbs: Oliveah Adler_

"What the hell is this?"

Turning her eyes up onto Hannibal's face, Oliveah saw the curiosity in his eyes as he nodded his head in silent permission for her to continue reading.

Gripping the tablet hard, her eyes fell onto the printed words as she began to read…

 _Growing up in the slums of Toronto with unstable parents, it doesn't take a Psychologist to make the connection that Abigail Hobbs would find solace and guidance in a female figure that had experienced her own tragedies._

 _Drugs, Bullies, Violent Tendencies, Law Enforcement. All a part of this woman's life which continues and grows in the company of William Graham._

Finishing the article, Oliveah felt a strong hand resting on her shoulder as she rose to her feet.

"Please take this" she whispered, handing the tablet to Hannibal as he powered the device off. Brining his eyes onto the

He had read the article not once but twice.

The information related to events from her childhood and adolescence had been nothing new to him as she had disclosed from the very chair she sat. It was the analytics and the conclusions from Lounds's perspective that spoke volumes.

Volumes that thousands of strangers would read.

Balling her fists against her sides as she walked around the spacious office, Oliveah felt the blood rushing to her face as a million thoughts screamed through her mind.

"She must have bought my file from…someone. Police reports, Children's Aid, she must have…I was a minor…how could she?" she babbled to herself as Hannibal tucked the ipad back into the desk drawer.

"I debated whether or not to show you, though I am sure you would have discovered this on your own" Hannibal spoke as Oliveah turned around to face him from the harpsichord.

"As a Psychiatrist to a patient?"

Pursing his lips, the doctor shoved his hands into his pants pockets as he came to stand in front of his desk.

"As a friend to a friend."

Cocking her head slightly, Oliveah took a deep breath as she felt the words leave her mouth.

"You showed me, because you were curious for my reaction" she breathed as Hannibal took a firm step towards her.

"I want to see your true reaction Oliveah" he purred as the young woman placed distance. Coming to stand behind his desk, she took a seat in his expensive leather chair and laid her hands flat on the surface.

"I want to kill her."

Hearing her whisper, Hannibal came to stand directly in front of his desk as he stared down at her lowered eyes.

"I can not hear you Oliveah" he spoke as she suddenly sprang to her feet. Grabbing the brass letter opener that rested on top of a stack of hardcover books, Oliveah slammed it down hard into the wood before bringing it up again to strike.

Watching the violent scene unfolding in front of him, Hannibal felt his lips spreading into a pleasing smile as Oliveah brought the letter opener down with a final stab causing it to break off and slice cleanly into her palm.

" **SHIT!"**

Hearing her cry, Hannibal watched as she slumped down in his chair cradling her bloody hand. Moving to the large hutch that rested against the wall, he pulled open a single door and withdrew his black bag. Setting it on the edge of the desk, Hannibal came to stand beside her as she refused to meet his eyes.

"I'm so sorry about your desk, Jesus, I…"

"You have nothing to apologize for Oliveah" he spoke as he took out a needle and thread.

"Give me your hand."

Laying her hand on the desk surface, she watched as Hannibal started to get to work in stitching her up.

"Just let it bleed" she whispered as Lecter sneered.

"You've already carved into my desk he spoke, pushing the needle through her skin. Your blood does not match the carpet."

Wincing at the sharp pain as it shot up through her arm, Oliveah turned her head and focused her eyes on the open door of the hutch.

"Are you still licensed as a Medical Doctor?" she questioned, hoping his words would distract her from the feeling of the needle stabbing through her skin. He didn't offer to numb her hand as he had her arm months ago.

He wanted her to feel everything this time.

"Yes."

 _So much for distraction_

Watching the final stitch, Oliveah pulled her hand back just as Hannibal gripped her wrist.

"Your blood" he spoke, taking out a clean handkerchief to press in her palm just as she flexed her fingers. Noticing the blood on the inside of her pinky, she held it out towards him and sat perfectly still as he stared at her.

Slipping his hand under hers, he held her fingers up as he bent low. Slipping her finger into his mouth, he tasted the blood before releasing her hand.

She knew that he would resist.

"Did I react well?"

Hearing her question, Hannibal traced a finger along the deep gouge in his desk before bringing his eyes to rest on Oliveah's face.

"Better than I could imagine" he smiled as Oliveah watched him re-pack his medical bag. Placing it on the lower shelf once more, he had just turned the key in the lock when a loud knock sounded on the closed office door.

Freezing, Oliveah threw her eyes onto the door before moving onto Hannibal.

"Should I leave out the other door?" she questioned, as he shook his head.

"I am not expecting any patients this evening" he replied, walking to the door and twisting the lock.

"Alana…"

"Hannibal, I need to speak with you about Will's…"

Halting in her steps, Alana Bloom froze with her fingers on the buttons of her coat and stared open mouthed at Oliveah seated behind Hannibal's desk.

"Oliveah? What are you doing here?"

Slowly moving her injured hand down into her lap, Oliveah remained silent as Bloom turned her eyes onto Hannibal.

"What is she doing here Hannibal?"

…

 **Thank you to everyone for subscribing and following! Thank you to SentviaLondonInstitute, SeraphineWhist, Angel of Thor, Nirvana14 for leaving reviews! ALSO, BIG BIG THANK YOU to find out that my story has been added to a Community group for stories that people CAN'T READ ENOUGH OF!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story every other Saturday (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**

 **P.P.S. Next chapter will be written in conjunction with Season 2 of Hannibal**


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own anything related to Hannibal, either thru television, or written books. Everything belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 16**

 **Song(s): Fear (Mirrorball – Live Sarah McLachlan)**

" _What is she doing here Hannibal?"_

Keeping her injured hand in her lap, Oliveah remained frozen as Alana Bloom swung her eyes in Hannibal's direction.

 _What the hell kind of reason could I possibly give that wouldn't have her question my sitting in his office chair with easy and comfort like I belong here?_

"I'm afraid Ms. Adler has become the subject of fascination by Freddie Lounds and her Tattle Crime nonsense."

Hearing Hannibal's words, Oliveah felt the blood rushing back in her extremities as Alana fixed her eyes on her own.

"Why would you come here instead of voicing your concern to the police?" she questioned, forgetting about the buttons on her coat as she remained still.

"Dr. Lecter has been aware of Freddie Lounds's interest in me ever since we took Abigail home to Bloomington and she confronted us in the driveway" Oliveah spoke truthfully as she raised her good hand and brought it up against her temple. Closing her eyes, she had no problem bringing tears to her eyes to compliment the emotions running high in the air.

"I don't understand. Why would she still be interested in you? Abigail is…"

"Alana, you and I both know when to stop the questions" Hannibal spoke, setting his hand on her shoulder as Alana closed her mouth.

"Ms. Adler, if I may call you a taxi?"

Nodding her head, Oliveah watched as Hannibal strode over to her coat and laid it over his arm. Shifting her eyes onto Dr. Bloom, she was relieved to see her shedding her own peacoat onto the blue sofa.

Standing in front of his desk to block Alana's view, Hannibal held out Oliveah's coat and laid it over her arm to partially cover the dried bloody handkerchief that she gripped in her palm. Dropping his hand, she heard the soft push of books as he covered the gouge she had made with the now broken letter opener that laid beneath his desk in the shadows.

She was protecting him.

And he was protecting her.

…

 _1 North Clinton Street, Baltimore, Maryland…_

Twisting her housekey in the door, she threw it open and came to stand in front of the foyer table. Leaving the foyer light off, Oliveah fished her fingers around the bottom of the darkened bowl and took up her car keys. Pulling the door closed behind her, she rounded the corner of the townhouse and approached the Honda Civic just parked inside the mouth of the alley.

"I would kill for heated seats and a wheel" Oliveah muttered as she cranked the heat up full on the dashboard. Checking the corners of her eyes for mascara smears after her earlier performance, she rubbed her uninjured hand against her pant leg to warm up. Throwing the car into reverse and watching over her shoulder as she backed out into the empty snowy street, she caught light coming from the bathroom on the second floor and thought for a moment of going back inside and letting Tyler know where she was going.

But she thought better.

"I don't need any more of their judgements in my personal life" she muttered, shifting the car into drive and making her way towards the I-95 south to Virginia.

…

 _Will Graham's Residence, Wolf Trap, Virginia…_

Parking the Honda right up close behind Will's silver Volvo on the snowy gravel drive, Oliveah took a moment to stare up at the quiet farmhouse. She knew there would be no lights on as the evening grew later. She also knew there would be no pack of dogs to great her presence either...

" _I will be taking care of Will's dogs until a verdict is reached in his case. I hope, they can go home."_

Hearing Bloom's voice in her head, Oliveah cleared her throat before slowly opening her door. Standing beside her car, she felt the bit of the cold winter wind against her cheeks as it blew across the empty field to her right. Crossing the front lawn, she listened to her footsteps across the snow as she approached the wooden porch. Spying yellow police tape flapping loose that had once sealed entry to the front door, her eyes brought up the sad image of Graham shaking and full of mud in grey sweats the day she and Dr. Lecter had been called to learn of the ear resting in his kitchen sink.

Moving her hand against the handle, she tried to twist and frowned.

 _Locked._

Thumping back down the stairs, she shoved her hands inside her peacoat pockets in an effort to keep warm as she approached the side door of the white house. Pulling open the screen door, her eyes peered through the glass window and into the still kitchen as she twisted the door handle.

"Not too thorough Officers" she muttered, pushing open the door and stepping inside the house. Feeling the cold through her coat and settling into her shoulders, Oliveah moved from the kitchen and into the living room, her eyes scanned the empty wooden desk that rested in front of the large window.

 _This is where he made his lures_ she thought, remembering the look in Beverly Katz's eyes as she confirmed the DNA that made up the one sent to her by Will himself.

Lightly touching her fingertips along the desk, Oliveah brought her hands up and threw open the closed heavy curtains that framed the glass pane. Walking across the room, she pulled back the curtains on the second window and stared out to the snow lawn.

Taking in a deep breath, she watched a pine branch cave under the heavy weight of the night before snowfall before turning around to shed her coat. Laying it over the back of the wooden armchair beside the fireplace, she debated whether or not to use the pieces that laid forgotten next to a metal bin and immediately threw the idea for a fire out the window.

"No need to bring attention to a house that everyone knows is vacant" she spoke out loud before heading back down the hallway and up the narrow staircase to the second floor.

Going through each room, Oliveah noted the absence of furniture and the lack of anything to justify using the area for storage.

"He prefers to live in a small area where he can see everything" she noted, heading back down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Feeling her stomach rumble, Oliveah moved to the fridge and scrunched her nose at the vile moldy smell of food that had once been purposed for consumption not expecting an arrest. Closing the door, she filled the kettle with water and sat it on a burner before grabbing a white mug from the drip tray.

 _Would Graham be angry to find you here in his house? Rummaging through his fridge and making yourself at home?_

Tucking her chin into her chest as her ears picked up the high pitch whistle of the wind coming through the gap in the side door, Oliveah spied a pantry box and smiled as she pulled out a glass mason jar of canned peaches and a tin of beans in tomato sauce.

An hour later, she sat at the kitchen table in the dark as she spooned the last of the sweet peach juice into her mouth. Staring at the empty seat across from her, she remembered back to the first time she had been in this kitchen.

" _Have you ever gutted a fish Oliveah?"_

" _No, I haven't."_

" _City girl."_

Feeling her lips spreading into a smile, Oliveah sat her spoon down on the table and silently wished that Will was here at the very moment. Moistening her lips, she thought of his hands and his individual fingers as they had played along the hem of her t-shirt the night of the snow storm a month previous.

Feeling the cold air of the kitchen running up her back, she rose and sat her dishes in the sink before grabbing a bucket and rag from behind the garbage can.

She had no idea when or if Graham would return to his home and as she squirted soap into the scalding hot water filling the bucket, she pulled on rubber gloves and set about cleaning out the fridge.

Tossing everything into the garbage, Oliveah felt her thoughts starting to run wild concerning Will's situation.

 _He doesn't remember doing anything to Abigail_

 _He does admit to having blackouts and loosing large amounts of time_

 _I saw him pointing his gun at Abel Gideon in Hannibal's dining room…_

Dropping the rag into the bucket with a small splash, Oliveah sat back and stared at the fridge light.

" _An FBI Trainee named Miriam Lass was investigating private medical records of all the known victims when she disappeared. She's believed to be the Ripper's ninth…"_

" _No trace of her was found until recently…"_

" _It was only found because the Ripper wanted it to be."_

" _I don't remember anything. All I know is that I was in Minnesota with Abigail Hobbs, and that's it. I don't know where she is now"_

Feeling the hard exhale of her breath as her chest felt heavy, Oliveah closed her eyes as Miriam Lass's cleanly severed arm grasping a mobile phone entered her mind. Throwing her eyes over her shoulder, she looked up to see the basin of the sink above her where Abigail's ear had settled after being brought up Will's throat.

" _The Chesapeake Ripper has a flair and a taste for high theatrics…"_ She heard Will's voice speak as she pushed the fridge door closed, bathing herself in darkness.

" _It was only found, because the Ripper wanted it to be…"_

Pressing her head against the counter, Oliveah closed her eyes and stared up at the ceiling as Will's voice continued to speak in her head.

" _Why are you with Hannibal Lecter?"_

"Will didn't kill Abigail Hobbs…"

"Hannibal Lecter did this."

….

 _2 hours later…_

Standing at the side of the bed in the main room, Oliveah pulled back the green wool blanket and stared at the white sheets that waited for her.

Unbuttoning her skinny jeans, she pulled them off along with her socks and left them on the floor before climbing into bed. Pulling the white sheet and blanket up over her shirted chest, she settled her head back against the pillow and stared up at the ceiling with blank eyes…

 _Feeling a soft kiss on her neck, Oliveah moaned as the man lying next to her rolled onto his side to face her._

" _Mrs. Graham, I will never tire of watching your eyes open first thing in the morning."_

 _Feeling Will's hand coming to lay on her bare stomach, Oliveah watched as the morning light hit his wedding band just as Baxter jumped onto the edge of the bed._

" _God Baxter!" Oliveah smiled as she reached down and plucked the tiny terroir up into her arms just as Will rested his head on her shoulder blade._

" _You take one, you take them all" he smiled as he whistled through his teeth._

 _Watching the rest of the rescue dogs that had become partly hers through marriage, she threw her head back in laughter as the canines piled onto the bed._

" _You can stop this Oliveah."_

 _Giggling as Winston pressed his cold wet nose against her arm, Oliveah turned to face Will and found his eyes grey and dull._

" _Will?"_

" _You can stop my suffering Oliveah. You can stop…Him."_

 _Shaking her head, she jumped at the touch of fingertips against her bare shoulder as she threw her eyes to her right. Standing tall beside the nightstand, Hannibal held out his hand for hers as she took in his crisp white dress shirt, dark suit and black tie._

" _Shall we? Mrs. Lecter..."._

 _Placing her hand in his, she allowed him to pull her to her feet as she looked down at the white dress she wore. Smoothing her hands over the small wrinkles, she furrowed her brow as a smear of blood streaked from where she had smoothed._

 _Bringing her hand up, her eyes focused on the thin gold wedding band that adorned her finger._

 _It was the source of the blood._

" _Before he kills anyone else Oliveah, you can stop Him…"_

Throwing her eyes open, Oliveah sat up straight and gasped as she fumbled for her phone on the night stand table.

 _1:13am_

Taking in a deep breath, she brought her hand up to confirm the absence of a ring before scanning her eyes around the dark cold room.

 _You are in Will Graham's house._

 _In his bed._

 _Alone._

Swinging her legs over the mattress, she walked bare foot on the cold wooden floor and into the kitchen. Opening the cupboards, she had cleaned earlier, she pulled out a short glass and filled it from the sink tap. Staring at the stopper that rested in the drain, her eyes watched as it transformed into the white, partially chewed right ear belonging to Abigail Hobbs.

Setting the glass on the edge of the sink, Oliveah moved to the kitchen window and stared out across the field. She could hear the whistling of the wind as her eyes settled on the open field that was illuminated by the shifting moonlight.

 _You know that Hannibal Lecter is a serial killer._

 _But you have no proof that he killed Abigail, or even loped off her ear._

 _Hell, the FBI aren't even sure if Miriam Lass was one hundred percent a victim of the Chesapeake Ripper._

 _The evidence points to Will Graham…_

 _You need to accept this._

…

 _The Next Morning…_

Slowly opening her eyes, Oliveah focused her blurry vision on Will's nightstand and the unplugged alarm clock that sat black. Hearing the light turning of a page coming from behind her, she flipped over and sat up straight, staring open mouthed at the man seated by the dying embers in the fireplace.

Dressed in black pants and a black sweater, Hannibal sat with a copy of Schwiebert's _Nymphs, Stoneflies, Caddisflies, and Other Important Insects: Including the Lesser Mayflies_ taken from one of Will's bookshelves.

"What…what are you doing here?"

Hearing the surprise in her words, Hannibal closed the book on his finger and let it rest in his lap before setting his eyes on hers.

 _He had arrived just after four to find Oliveah's car parked in the drive. Entering the house through the unlocked side door, his nose took in the scent of strong bleach as he moved from the kitchen and into the front room._

 _His eyes fell onto the peaceful, slumbering face of Oliveah Adler who laid still beneath a white sheet and dark blanket. Standing at her side, Hannibal reached out and brought his fingertips lightly against her cheek._

 _Licking his lips, Hannibal watched her chest rise and softly fall before slowly rolling over onto her back. She was deep in sleep, and as his eyes scanned the length of her body, he watched as she gave a slight shiver._

 _Leaving the room, his footsteps were light as he climbed the stairs to the second floor. Striding towards a small closet that was housed just outside a bedroom bathroom, Hannibal pulled out a heavy knitted blanket and draped it over his arm._

Spying the dimly lit embers in the stone fireplace, Oliveah remembered back to smelling burning birch bark infiltrating one of her many dreams throughout the night.

 _He was here tending a fire while I slept_

"How did you know I would be here Dr. Lecter?"

Placing the book on the floor beside the leg of his chair, Hannibal stood to his feet before bending down to toss two more pieces of wood onto the embers.

"Where else would you go if you could not go home" he spoke matter of factly as Oliveah noticed the extra blanket on the bed.

"It took me an hour and half yesterday to drive here, and you felt confident enough to make the same drive not exactly sure if you would find me here?" she challenged as Hannibal lowered his eyes.

"I will _always_ be able to find you" he spoke in a low tone of voice as Oliveah felt his words.

 _Two minds._

 _Both similar, yet one still in need of guidance and training_

Bringing her hand up, she rubbed her eye just as Hannibal began to walk towards her. Letting her hand drop, she felt a finger under her chin as he tilted her head up.

"May I suggest the Spanish Inquisition over breakfast? You must be hungry" he offered as Oliveah pulled her chin away from his fingers.

 _I'm beyond hungry, I'm starving._

Nodding her head, she watched as the Doctor left the room for the kitchen before swinging her naked legs over the edge of the bed. Pulling on her jeans, she left her socks as she walked to the kitchen barefoot and past the bucket she had used to cleaned the night previous.

Taking a carton of eggs out of a cooling storage bag, Hannibal sat them on the side counter as Oliveah came to stand beside him..

"May I ask Oliveah why you felt you had to come here?" he questioned, feeling the young woman leave his side and round the counter to the kitchen table.

"After I left your office, I had the thought of driving to your home and waiting in my car until you arrived but it made me feel like…" she trailed off, catching sight of Hannibal still withdrawing items from the bag.

"Feel like what?"

 _He can't pretend to be ignorant of what I felt like._

 _He knows._

Shaking her head, Oliveah remained silent as she watched Lecter take out the rest of his packed ingredients for breakfast. Feeling her stomach growl, she walked back to the counter and laid her hands on the cutting board.

"Can I help?"

Catching her eye as he tied the white chef's apron around his waist, Hannibal pursed his lips.

"No. You may observe."

Tapping her fingers against the wooden board, she watched as Hannibal cracked the brown farm eggs single handedly before tossing the shells into the sink.

"Do you remember the first meal you ever made on your own?"

Hearing her question, Hannibal finished with the eggs and wiped his hands on the front of his apron.

"I prepared Cepelinai for my mother when I was six years old in honor of the birth of my sister. Our Chef caused me a great annoyance by constantly looking over my shoulder" he added as Oliveah tried in vain to conjoiner up a five-year-old version of the man who stood in front of her.

 _His eyes probably broke hearts_

"Why didn't you become a Chef instead of a Medical Doctor or a Psychiatrist?"

Measuring out twos tablespoons of cream, the Doctor pushed the small glass jar aside and rested his hands on the wooden counter momentarily before pulling open a butcher paper of shaved prosciutto.

"Cooking is about creation and discovering inspiration. What inspiration is to be found with an already dictated menu and control?"

Watching his fingers gently curling the prosciutto, Oliveah scanned her eyes over the other ingredients that were wrapped in wax paper.

"What inspires you to cook?"

Holding out a thin piece of prosciutto between his fingers, Oliveah popped it into her mouth and chewed slowly as the flavor awoken her taste buds.

"Everything and anyone can inspire a dish" he replied, setting the meat aside and taking up a small grater and a piece of hard yellow gruyere cheese.

"Have I inspired you in a dish?"

Hearing her question, Hannibal smiled as he laid the grater down.

"One day you will."

…

Seated at the wooden table, Oliveah watched as Hannibal laid a plate of sliced quiche topped with chives and prosciutto curls in front of her before setting a plate at his own place sitting. Taking a small sip of her orange juice, she watched the Doctor take a seat and place a single finger on the rim of his coffee cup.

"After you left my office yesterday, Dr. Bloom inquired if we were sleeping together."

Hearing his words, Oliveah stared at the man seated across from her as he took a sip.

"She knows?"

"She does not. I answered no to her question"

Feeling light headed, Oliveah moistened her lips as she took up her fork.

"Thank you."

Chewing silently, Hannibal kept his eyes focused on her hands as she cut up her breakfast.

 _Presentation Oliveah._

 _Presentation._

"She would most likely fire me if she knew. Hell, my roommate figured it out and he hasn't spoken to me since Christmas" she spoke as Hannibal

"I find no pleasure in flaunting sex" his words bit as Oliveah listened with interest. "I am not in a position to overrule or supervise you so there is no conflict of interest professionally. We may do as we please."

 _Just two people giving in to each other in the most intimate of actions_ she noted, taking up her coffee cup.

"You asked me what brought me here; I didn't lie, but I came for some sort of closure and acceptance" Oliveah breathed as Hannibal nodded his head.

"Will had been sick for a long time; and it was only a matter of time before he was caught."

"He sent me a fishing lure made up with pieces of bone fragments, skin, and hair belonging to Abigail" she spoke, bringing her eyes up onto Hannibal's.

 _Ah, but not pieces of her that she is not learning to live without. Her slender fingers can still play the beginning of chopsticks and her left ear alone can still find fault with striking the wrong key_

"I am aware he made many using various pieces of his other victims" Hannibal added as Oliveah pushed her unfinished plate away from her.

"I don't think Will killed Abigail."

Hearing her statement, Hannibal kept his eyes focused on her face as she appeared to be uncomfortable in his presence.

"Ask me your question Oliveah."

Hearing the challenge in his voice, she set her eyes hard.

"Did you kill Abigail?"

"No" he answered truthfully, slowly rising to his feet and taking up his empty plate.

 _But I did cut off her ear and force it down Will Graham's throat._

"Did you kill Miriam Lass?"

Reaching down for her half-eaten plate, Hannibal breathed in deep as he turned his head in her direction.

"No Oliveah, I did not kill Miriam Lass" he breathed standing tall and looking down at the top of her head.

"I told you once that Abigail Hobbs had betrayed my trust. With the writings in her journal that you destroyed, she would have provided reason to the authorities to question me. I hope Oliveah, for your sake, that you are not starting to stray down that same road" he spoke, watching the young woman seated in front of him fold her hands together on the table.

 _For your sake? Or do you mean for your life? Dr. Lecter_

"Ever since Will was arrested, my mind hasn't stopped racing. I'm barely eating, my dreams are waking me up gasping for air, I just…"

"Your mind is trying too hard to sooth the pain of discovering the secrets kept by Will Graham" he offered, moving his fingers through her hair and sweeping it over her right shoulder. Lightly dragging his thumb against the side of her exposed neck, he felt her external jugular vein and was pleased as she tilted her head in a show of submission.

 _No Hannibal, my mind is trying to figure out all your secrets_

"What is going to happen to me Hannibal?"

Hearing her question, Hannibal let his hand drop to his side before making his way back to the counter and the sink.

"Only you Oliveah can decide the answer that question."

…

 _1 North Clinton Street, Baltimore, Maryland…_

 _2 days later_

Clicking the accept button on the screen, Oliveah watched as her bank balance went from a positive to a negative amount.

"I need to be looking for a full-time job is what I should be doing" she muttered to herself as she logged off her online bank account and crossed it off on her to do list.

She had browsed earlier in the morning for information on Ph.D. programs in Psychology at Johns Hopkins, Boston, and Penn State and had stopped shy of printing out the application forms and checklists.

 _You need to figure out where your priorities lie Oliveah_

 _You need to take care of yourself before anyone else_

 _You can't truly be with Hannibal Lecter or Will Graham_

Closing the lid to her laptop, she grabbed her mobile phone and had just made her way into the hallway when it started to ring.

 **Alana Bloom**

She hadn't spoken to Dr. Bloom since Hannibal Lecter's office and truth be told, she really didn't want to speak to her right now.

"Hello Dr. Bloom."

"Good afternoon Oliveah, I have found Will a lawyer that is not affiliated with the Federal Bureau of Investigation and he has agreed to accept the automatism defense that we are working on and incorporate it into his presentation for the courts" Alana spoke as Oliveah wondered how long this new attorney would last.

The previous had lasted just over forty-eight hours.

"Okay, that's good" Oliveah replied as she felt tension silence in the call.

 _She probably would have preferred to not speak to me at all with her suspicions_ Oliveah thought as she remembered the Doctor was supposed to have met with Will earlier in the morning.

"Can I ask how Will was this morning?"

"He's concerned for his dogs but seemed to accept my decision to look after them" Bloom spoke as Oliveah hoped there would be something more to her question.

"Will requested that I try to help him recover his memories using a pendulum, but it was not helpful" she spoke as Oliveah closed her eyes.

"He really doesn't remember anything" she breathed as her mind flashed back to his frail form wrapped in a blanket, shivering uncontrollably and covered in dried mud the day of his arrest.

"Will needs to accept what he has done, and to stop trying to blame Dr. Lecter and others. There is no proof anywhere that anyone else was responsible or assisted him. But he won't let it go. He is convinced that he is being framed.

 _Framed_

Hearing Bloom's words, Oliveah tightened the grip on her mobile as she swallowed hard.

 _Will believes that he is being framed by Dr. Lecter_

 _Will…I think you are right_

"Oliveah, I also wanted to apologize for my questioning the other night in Dr. Lecter's office. It was unprofessional and I should have been smarter and more aware that you would be focused on being involved in such a high-profile case…"

…

 _Dr. Bedelia Du Maurier's Residence, 1107 Bryn Mawr Road, Baltimore, Maryland…_

 _January 27th_

Sitting cross legged across from the three-piece suited man, Bedelia Du Maurier could sense that something was irritating her only patient.

"Why is he your friend Hannibal?"

Taking in a deep breath, the Doctor's mind flashed back to the first time he had been introduced to Graham

" _Are you psychoanalyzing me?"_

"Will Graham and I see eye to eye on many things."

"And you consider Oliveah to be a friend?"

"Yes, I do."

Nodding her head, Bedelia wanted to ask of her own situation but didn't date.

"What qualities do you value in friendship Hannibal?"

Moving his eyes over her shoulder, he watched a red male cardinal land on a branch of the large pine that stood guard just beyond the window glass.

"I value commitment, support, and a sense of vulnerable" he answered as Bedelia crossed her legs.

"You are still having a problem with trust Hannibal. As I mentioned once before, trust is an issue for you."

"You believe that I am not capable of trust?" he questioned as the blonde doctor adjusted the cuff of her blouse.

"What are we capable of Hannibal? Anyone can kill, maim, love and steal. It's the true feelings that complete the capableness of actions. Your friendship with Ms. Adler is opening up doors in your world, doors that I can sense you would rather not open."

Hearing her words, Lecter reached his fingers into his suit jacket and withdrew a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it on the side table, he uncapped his fountain pen and signed his name with a flourish before blowing on the ink gently.

She was curious as to his actions, but remained silent as Hannibal turned back around to face her, holding out the piece of paper.

"What is this?" Bedelia questioned, taking the paper gently between her thumb and forefinger.

"I am giving you permission to discuss with Agent Jack Crawford and the Federal Bureau of Investigation myself as your patient" he spoke, catching Bedelia's confused eyes.

"Will Graham has made accusations. Accusations that threaten my career and my life. I wish to help out in any way I can" Hannibal offered as Bedelia balanced the paper on her lap.

"I approve of ethics Hannibal but this, puts me in a position to lie for you."

Feeling the edges of his lips beginning to curl into a smile, Hannibal glanced down at his watch and took in the hour.

"Time is up."

"You've proved my point exactly Hannibal" Bedelia remarked as Hannibal cocked a single eyebrow in question.

"Instead of defending yourself and the doors to your life that are slowly becoming ajar, you chose to give me permission to speak of you to others but not to Ms. Adler."

"Ms. Adler knows what I am capable of."

Shifting uncomfortably in her chair, Bedelia watched as Hannibal folded his hands calmly in his lap

"Jack Crawford doesn't know what you are capable of" she whispered, catching a spark in her patient's eye.

"Neither do you."

 _15 minutes later…_

Giving a weak smile as she watched Hannibal drive away in his Bentley, Bedelia firmly closed the front door and fastened every lock there was. Peeking out the small window framed with lace curtain, she spied no other vehicle in her driveway as she returned to the sitting room. Picking up the signed consent form off her chair, she stared at Hannibal's fresh signature as she began walking towards her office.

Clicking on the desk lamp, she took a seat in the leather chair and pulled open her top desk drawer. Pulling out the small revolver, she sat it beside the lamp as her conversation with Hannibal played over in her head.

" _Jack Crawford doesn't know what you are capable of"_

" _Neither do you"_

Taking out a fresh piece of paper and a pen, Bedelia didn't bother to date the letter as she began to write…

 _Dear Oliveah,_

….

 _1 North Clinton Street, Baltimore, Maryland…_

 _January 28th_

 _4:23pm_

Popping the last steamed carrot into her mouth, Oliveah watched as Andrew entered the kitchen without a word.

Setting her fork down on the table, she watched as her housemate filled the kettle before taking out two mugs from the cupboard.

"Do you want tea?"

Hearing his voice, she remained silent for nearly a full minute until it registered that he was asking her a question.

"Please."

Keeping her eyes on her housemate, she watched him pour water into the mugs before letting out a curse.

"Fucking hot water" he muttered as he brought the mugs to the table. Pushing one towards her, Andrew set his eyes on Oliveah's and frowned.

"New Years at my parents place sucked ass, so you didn't really miss anything" he spoke as Oliveah smiled.

 _Thank God, the silent treatment was finally over_

"Well as you can see, I didn't burn the house down with my cooking" she smiled as Andrew sat back in his chair.

"I imagine you were quite well fed if you were in Dr. Lecter's company" he spoke as Oliveah cocked an eyebrow.

"Oliveah, I'm a guy man who knows more than he should about fancy dinners and high Baltimore Society. It's no secret Dr. Lecter's cooking is legendary in town. Hell, my Aunt who use to sit on the Board of Directors for the Walters Art Museum said his cooking was to die for."

Hearing her housemate's words, Oliveah smiled as she brought the steaming mug up to her lips.

 _You have no idea Andrew_

"I was a dick last month and I'm sorry. Stress, exams, and Tyler's in-laws made for the topping of the cake and…I'm sorry I flipped out on you" Andrew spoke as Oliveah nodded her head.

"I'm sorry too. With working for Dr. Bloom and being constantly stressed about money and with what is happening with Will, it was too much to not have you to rely on as a friend" Oliveah spoke as Andrew smiled.

"Over Christmas I kept up with Tattle Crime and felt like a complete asshole reading about Will Graham. Do you think he killed those girls and your friend?"

 _My friend_

 _Abigail Hobbs was my friend_

Swallowing hard, Oliveah sat her mug down and tapped her finger on the porcelain handle.

"I don't think he did Andrew" she offered in a low tone as her housemate crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well as far as I know from the papers, the FBI have no other suspects. Their focus is Will Graham, one of their own. It's sad."

 _It is sad Andrew. It's sad because I really think I know who killed them, but it will cost me dearly if I suggest another name._

"I guess we will just have to wait for the trial."

 _Thirty minutes Later…_

Shutting the door to her bedroom, Oliveah unzipped her black hoodie and had just taken out a clean tank top from her closet when her mobile began to ring. Looking at the unknown number, she felt it deep in her gut that it was not Dr. Lecter.

"Hello?"

"Hello, may I speak to Ms. Oliveah Adler please?"

"Speaking…"

"Ms. Adler, my name is Leonard Brauer Will Graham's attorney. I believe Alana Bloom informed you that I would be calling this evening?"

Taking a seat on the edge of her bed, Oliveah nodded her head before moving over to her desk. Balancing the phone against her ear, she took out a pen and her notebook before taking a seat on her chair.

"Yes, she did. How can I help you?"

"I have accepted Dr. Bloom's Automatism defense of which I'm sure you are aware would put you on a list of potential Witnesses for trial" he spoke as Oliveah closed her eyes.

"I figured as much" she replied hearing a car horn blaring from the lawyer's end of the line.

"The chances of you being called to testify is very low as I would prefer the testimony of Dr. Bloom as she is a professional with credentials and expertise, no offence to you" he spoke as Oliveah nodded her head.

"No, I understand."

"Good. But the reason I am calling you this evening is on behalf of a verbal request from Mr. Graham. He would like to speak with you in person."

Nearly dropping her phone, Oliveah rose to her feet and silently padded the length of her bedroom before stopping at the drafty window.

"Is that a good idea?" she questioned, looking out into the street.

"Mr. Graham will not tell me the details of his anticipated conversation, but as it will take place at the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, you may be asked questions if called to testify. You are under no obligation to meet with Mr. Graham if you do not choose to."

Hearing his words, Oliveah breathed deeply as the man spoke once more.

"If you would like, I can contact Dr. Chilton and make the request…" he began as she cut him off.

"No, sorry, you don't need to call him. I can do that" she confirmed, tasting the words in her mouth.

"Like I said Ms. Adler, you are under no obligation to meet with Will Graham."

Setting her phone down on the desk, Oliveah stared at her closed laptop as Mr. Brauer's words echoed through her head.

" _He would like to speak with you in person"_

"God, Will…" she whispered, powering on her laptop and clicking to Google. Typing in the web address for the Baltimore State Hospital, she found the general switchboard number and sat staring at the string of digits for a good five minutes.

 _Only Will knows what truly happened to Abigail Hobbs._

 _But what about those other girls?_

 _You know exactly what Will wants to talk about Oliveah._

 _You know that he suspects he was framed._

 _And you know by whom._

Rubbing her eyes, Oliveah rested her cheek in her hand as she explored the hospital's website. She had been inside and down in the dark, musty smelling cells that made up the bowels of the building where Chilton had decided to keep Will.

"Chilton" she sneered as she felt the repulsion in her stomach.

Picking up her phone, she dialed the switchboard and listened to the tired voice on the other end of the line.

"Oliveah Adler for Dr. Frederick Chilton please" she spoke, hoping she sounded professional enough that the operator would not field her call as another media hungry hack wanting a nugget of information that no one else had yet published.

"Hold please."

 _Damn, was she actually being put through?_

 _She had thought a disconnection or a…_

"I'm sorry M'am, but Dr. Chilton is not taking phone calls."

 _Not taking phone calls from me that piece of shit_

Ending her phone call, Oliveah wondered who she should call to voice her objection be it Dr. Bloom or Mr. Brauer when an unknown phone number appeared on her screen.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Adler, good evening, Dr. Chilton here"

 _Asshole._

 _He was aiming to have the upper hand_

"Hello Dr. Chilton, nice of you to take my call" she spat, slamming down the lid of her laptop.

"Yes, well, I do get a lot of phone calls now a days. Can't be too careful" he smiled through the line as Oliveah bit her tongue.

"What can I do for you Oliveah?"

Hearing him so comfortably use her given name, Oliveah rose to her feet and moved back to the window, hoping the cold seeping in from the cracks would quell her growing anger.

"I've just received a request from Will Graham that he would like to speak to me" she spoke, picturing the Doctor's annoyance that Graham would openly prefer her to him.

"Well now, I don't think that would be a very smart idea Oliveah. You see, I am William Graham's Doctor and I overrule outside access to him. If Mr. Graham would like to make a request, he can make it through me."

Feeling the anger rising in her chest, Oliveah stared down at the stiches in her palm and thought better to move away from the breakable window.

She knew he would never grant her access so easily.

But she had another ace up her sleeve.

"However, I might be willing to make an exception for you only Oliveah."

Hearing his words, she balled the fist of her free hand and felt a hiss exiting through her teeth. She could almost feel his eyes luring over her through the telephone line.

"If I remember correctly, you graduate in a few short months and I imagine you have yet to find employment in your field. Perhaps you would consider a trial run as my assistant…" he began as Oliveah slammed her fist hard against her bedroom wall.

"You listen to me Frederick Chilton and you listen good" she growled, "Leonard Brauer, Mr. Graham's attorney personally contacted me with Will's request and I would think you would not want to have your miserable, weasel of a face splashed across the newspapers as a piece of shit low rate Psychiatrist thinking he has the upper hand in a man's life."

"You attempt to crossroad me again with the sick sexual fantasies on your mind and I will…

Catching herself, she had almost threatened to send the Chesapeake Ripper after him when she heard a loud knock at her door.

Breathing hard, Oliveah wasn't sure if Chilton had hung up on her mid rant or was sitting speechless trying to remember if he had any pride left.

"I'll make sure William Graham is dressed and caged for you at two Thursday afternoon, Ms. Adler" Chilton spat as he abruptly slammed his receiver down.

Hearing the line click dead, Oliveah collapsed on the edge of her bed and caught sight of blood that must have come through her stitched palm.

"Jesus Christ! Who the fuck were you talking to just now?"

Focusing her eyes on Andrew's concerned face, Oliveah felt her lips parting into a smile as she tossed aside her mobile phone.

…

 **Thank you to everyone for subscribing and following! Thank you to Luce1993, Denpa-Chu, Nirvana14, Cotille S, Americanlatinjapanesegirl for leaving reviews! ALSO, BIG BIG THANK YOU to find out that my story has been added to a Community group for stories that people CAN'T READ ENOUGH OF!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story every other Saturday (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**

 **Americanlatinjapanesegirl: Thanks for loving my story!**

 **Cotille S: I'm always excited when I see lots of traffic to my chapters! Thanks a lot for sticking around since Chapter 4!**

 **Nirvana14: Thanks for loving the chapter!**

 **Denpa-Chu: Next update is Jan 7** **th** **! Thanks for sticking around!**

 **Luce1993: I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for making it your fav story!**

 ****Merry Christmas To All! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!****


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own anything related to Hannibal, either thru television, or written books. Everything belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 17**

 **Song(s): Treat You Better (Shawn Mendes), The Ghost Who Walks (Karen Elson)**

 _Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Baltimore, Maryland…_

 _1:37pm_

Throwing the Honda's into park, Oliveah took off her sunglasses and laid them on the dashboard. Staring up at the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane through the windshield, she shuddered as her mind flashed back to the first time she had stepped foot in the building.

"It still looks like something out of a horror film" she muttered, as she checked the clock on the dash.

1:37pm

Grabbing her bag, she opened the door and stepped out into the winter air with a chill before hustling quickly towards the front doors.

Entering through the front doors, she already had her identification in her hand as she approached the security desk.

"My name is Oliveah Adler, and I am scheduled to see Will Graham at two at his request" she added, hoping Chilton was somewhere within earshot. Signing her name on the admittance form, she took the visitors badge and clipped it on the front of her black sweater as the officer watched.

"Have you been here before M'am?"

"Yes, a few times. Escorted by Dr. Chilton and Dr. Lecter" she answered, leaving Will's name out as an escort as the heavy-set guard nodded his head.

"You will be escorted and there will be two guards watching at all times Ms. Adler just in case" he spoke as Oliveah blinked her eyes.

 _Just in case?_

"I believe Mr. Graham is the only inmate receiving visitors at this hour so it should be quiet. You can leave your bag here."

Following the uniformed guard past the desk, she heard the buzzer as they walked through a metal door and past another desk fully staffed with uniformed officers.

 _Perhaps Dr. Chilton thought it was a good idea to hire a few more since welcoming Dr. Gideon back inside his walls_ she smiled to herself as she remembered Gideon's words while lying on Hannibal's dining room table...

" _You should see the pieces I got out of my Psychiatrist."_

Hearing the sounds of their footsteps as she followed the guard beyond a third checkpoint, Oliveah realized that they were passing all the interview rooms.

"Excuse me, where am I meeting Mr. Graham?"

Speaking over his shoulder but keeping his pace, the guard hit another button as a loud buzzer sounded once more.

"Dr. Chilton had Will Graham brought up from the basement and set up in one of the open floor holding cells."

Rounding the corner, Oliveah's eyes noticed the black and white chess style tiled floor they walked on before bringing her eyes up onto three separate standing cages.

"What the fuck?" she muttered under her breath as she and the officer continued walking across the wide-open room. Passing the first cage, her eyes caught sight of the rusting bars and the closed padlocks as they approached the second cage.

Seated sitting tall in a dark blue jumpsuit, Will's eyes followed Oliveah as she trailed behind the security officer.

Bringing her eyes up onto the last cage, she nearly bumped into the guard as he turned around to face her.

"Right, you are not allowed to pass him anything. No pens, no pencils, no pictures, nothing. You are not to cross this white line under any circumstances. Lastly, you are not to reach out to him. If he reaches out to you, the guards will intervene and you will be escorted out."

 _I'm not afraid of Will Graham Officer._

"I understand, thank you Officer" she tried to smile as she felt Will's steady eyes on her.

"There is a chair against the wall but remember what I said, don't go past the white line or the guards will come out. They are right up there" he spoke, pointing a hand behind her as she turned around and lifted her eyes.

"Good luck M'am."

Watching the guard walking back to the cornered entrance they had come through, Oliveah heard a throat clear and a rustle behind her.

Turning around, she stood still as Will sat his hands palms down on his knees.

 _Like a pretty bird in a cage_

"Are you already in mourning?"

Watching Will lift his eyes from the floor and onto hers, she instantly felt his misery and pain.

"Because I am wearing a black sweater?" she replied, walking over to the wall and picking up the metal chair. Spying the white line, she sat the chair down on the tiled floor and made sure to keep her feet in check.

"Because you are wearing a black sweater, black pants, and black boots. A complete outfit fit for loss."

 _You always had an eye for the details Will. Was it the pressure of noticing too much that drove you to this point?_

Ignoring his words, Oliveah crossed her legs as she took in his physical state.

 _You really need a haircut Will._

Reading the numbers 1327-1 on the upper right breast of his jumpsuit, Oliveah watched as he folded his hands together and leaned forward.

"I'm assuming Dr. Chilton is taping out conversation at this moment; an opportunity like this he probably fished the wires through the ceiling himself" he spoke as Oliveah grinned.

"Poor Frederick Chilton, the loneliest man in the playground".

Watching Will's lips spreading into a small grin, Oliveah felt the tightness in her chest as she glanced at the rusty padlocks locking the cage door.

"Your lawyer said you wanted to speak to me, can I ask why?"

"I consider you a friend Oliveah, and friends need to watch out for each other" he began as Oliveah cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"I don't…"

"You need to stay away from Hannibal Lecter."

Hearing the low growl in his voice as he spoke the well-respected Psychiatrist's name with obvious disgust, Oliveah folded her hands in her lap.

"Will, you committed…" she began just as Will rose to his velcro sneakered in annoyance.

" **I DIDN'T COMMIT ANYTHING! HANNIBAL DID THIS TO ME!"**

Flinching at his shout, Oliveah turned her eyes to the guards and shook her head slowly as they returned to their paperwork.

"How do you know Dr. Lecter is responsible?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Will paced the small space he had available before standing to face her behind the bars.

"I just…know."

 _That's not going to help you at all_

"Speculation without evidence Will is not going to do anything for you, you know this" she spoke as Will sat back down on the wooden stool. Bringing his fingers up against his temples, Graham took a deep breath as he settled his eyes on hers once more.

"Alana doesn't see it. She doesn't see that he is a monster walking around in broad daylight."

Hearing his words, Oliveah felt a shiver in her shoulders as Will stared at her.

 _But you know I do_

"The evidence all points to you Will. Dr. Bloom said you weren't able to remember anything when she used the pendulum so I don't know what you are trying to prove" she spat, running her hands over her knees.

"Oh I remember, I've been remembering. Remembering so much it's all I think about" Will muttered, rubbing his hands together.

"What do you remember?"

Rubbing his hands together, Will pressed his steepled fingers against his mouth as he debated his next words.

"Dr. Lecter says that what I remember is not reflected in true events. If I remember anything, it would be seen as distorted reality and the courts would tear it to pieces."

"The lure that you sent me for Christmas is included in the evidence against you" Oliveah broke out as Will appeared confused.

"What lure?"

"The lures the FBI found on your desk; the one you sent me I gave to Beverly Katz."

Shaking his head, Will wiped at his dry mouth as he brought his eyes up.

"Oliveah, I didn't send you a Christmas gift."

It was then that she knew.

She knew that Will Graham was innocent.

"I will be pleading innocent Oliveah. My lawyer thinks it would be smart to use Dr. Bloom's mental illness defense, but I know I do not have a mental illness" he whispered as Oliveah slowly stood on her feet.

"I think I should go Will."

"He put me in a cage Oliveah, and he will cage you too."

Swinging her coat up around her shoulders, Oliveah refused to meet his eyes as Will gripped the rusty bars.

"Are you sleeping with him Oliveah?"

Hearing his whisper, she scoffed as she grabbed the back of the chair and hauled it back to the wall.

"You can't be blind to him Oliveah, **YOU CAN'T!** "

"Alright Mr. Graham, you're getting a bit too excited."

Throwing her eyes onto one of the guards as he descended the staircase from above, Oliveah closed the distance between herself and the cage.

"M'am! Get away from the cage!"

"Will, you _are_ innocent."

Hearing her whisper, Will grabbed her hand through the bars and squeezed tight.

"Leave Baltimore Oliveah, or you'll pay with your life."

Hearing the shouts of concern from the officers who now ran towards the cage, Oliveah pulled her arm back and felt their rough hands on her shoulders as she refused to break eye contract with the jump suited man.

…

Rounding the corner of the second security desk, Oliveah shrugged into her peacoat just as her eyes fell onto a tall figure leaning against the stone wall.

 _Dr. Chilton_

Fastening up the buttons of her coat, her eyes caught sight of her bag dangling from his hand and she wondered if he had gone through it.

"My my Ms. Adler, you certainly have a way with getting my prisoners all riled up" he spoke as Oliveah held out her hand for her bag.

"Tapping a conversation without the permission of your patient is an offense and pretty low" she spoke as Chilton tapped his cane on the floor.

"I agree, with the first part at least" he replied as he started to walk alongside Oliveah towards the front entrance. "Secret conversations though, are much juicier and offer an insight into the relationship between the two bodies; or…. three bodies" he added as Oliveah swallowed hard.

 _He won't admit to listening to our conversation, but he knows I'm more involved with Hannibal than just professional._

 _This is not good._

"I've noticed something about you Ms. Adler."

Slowly to a halt as they stood just inside the wooden doors of the hospital front, Oliveah cursed herself for even slowing down as Chilton leaned on his cane.

"You may have a prettier face than Dr. Bloom's, but you are plain Ms. Adler. In a few short months, you'll no longer have the protective backing of Bloom, and you will be on your way out the door."

 _Where the hell are you going with this Chilton?_

Watching his lips spread into a grin, Oliveah took a step backwards as he leaned forward with a whisper.

"And I'm sure Dr. Lecter will kick you out onto the curb as well."

…

 _1 North Clinton Street, Baltimore, Maryland…_

 _2:21pm_

Pulling her silver BMW over to the curb of the sidewalk in front of the blue townhouse, the petite blonde woman kept her glasses on as she reached into her Birkin handbag and withdrew a sealed envelope. Throwing the car into park, she tapped the letter against the steering wheel as she heard Hannibal Lecter's voice in her head from earlier in the day.

" _What exactly am I guilty of?"_

Letting out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding, Bedelia Du Maurier turned around to look at her packed bags and suitcase before bringing her eyes to the front windshield.

She had paid a visit to his office on Bayshore just before the lunch hour to end their patient-psychiatrist relationship once and for all, and she had never been more terrified.

" _I've begun to question your actions in regards to my attack" she had spoken, taking slow steps backwards as Lecter slowly moved towards her, like a hunter stalking his prey._

 _Feeling the edge of the sofa against the back of her legs, she tried to angle herself towards the office door but found escape would be impossible if the six-foot doctor decided it so. Keeping her eyes focused on Hannibal's, she felt his dismay as he searched her face for fear._

" _I have reached the end of my ethics in regards to you" she spoke carefully as Hannibal stared down into her face._

" _You think I am unethical Bedelia?"_

 _Hearing his question, she closed her mouth and set her jaw straight._

" _I think Hannibal, that you bend the rules of ethics too far in your favor. And for that, I cannot help you anymore."_

Hearing sirens in the far-off distance, Bedelia opened her eyes and looked to her blind spot before pushing open her door. Rounding the front hood of her rental vehicle, she straightened the front cream colored panels of her dress coat while walking up to the dark blue townhouse that had a number one above the black mail box.

Lifting the lid to the mailbox, she paused as her fingers held onto the simple addressed envelope.

 _If you really believe in what he is capable of, he will come after you Bedelia._

 _Sending a letter of warning will only wet his appetite in finding you_

 _He could already be planning to visit you_

Closing the lid to the mailbox, her blue eyes spied the vintage mail slot that cut in the middle of the door and as she bent down, her fingers released the letter with a light thump on the wooden floor.

Spinning around on her heel, she checked her watch and took in less than two hours before her plane departure.

"I only hope this letter reaches you in time Ms. Adler" she spoke out loud to no one as she walked back to the BMW.

…

 _That Same Day…_

 _4:13pm_

Slamming the door behind her, Oliveah tossed her keys onto the table and ignored them as they skidded off the corner and landed onto the floor.

Keeping her coat on, she stormed into the kitchen and nearly knocked into Andrew carrying a plate of hummus and crackers.

"Jesus!"

"Damn Olive, why the hell are you storming through here like a tornado on a path?" Andrew questioned as Oliveah stepped aside to let him pass through the kitchen. Following him into the living room, she stood at the back of the sofa and watched as he sat his lunch down on the table before taking a seat.

"I'm pretty sure Dr. Chilton taped my conversation with Will Graham this afternoon" she spoke as Andrew held up a soda cracker.

Ignoring his offering, Oliveah rounded the sofa and took a seat in the chair.

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Just his plan to plead innocent when his trial starts" she lied as Andrew snorted.

"Like he'd ever be found innocent. He's wasting taxpayers' dollars thinking he's going to get off scott free."

 _Andrew, he is innocent_

Hearing the words in her head, Oliveah licked her lips before crossing her arms over her chest.

"The thing is, Will asked me if I was sleeping with Dr. Lecter."

Nearly choking on his cracker, Andrew coughed until his eyes watered before fixing his eyes on his roommate.

"And you're worried Frederick Chilton is going to tell the world that you, a twenty-three-year-old woman is having regular sex with an older man?"

"It's my job that I am worried about Andrew. Dr. Bloom would fire me and I still have to defend my thesis to her and the department. Not to mention bills, rent, tuition."

 _Amongst other things involving Hannibal Lecter_

"So what if she knows? If she displays any hostility towards you and your thesis you have grounds to order a new committee to defend to. Plus, you'll be out of Hopkins and no one in the outside world will give a shit about who you are sleeping with."

 _It's not that simple Andrew. Jesus, it's not that simple at all_

"You can do something about this Oliveah."

Hearing Andrew's words, Oliveah felt her back straighten as she turned to look at him.

"What did you say?" she questioned, catching the hint of curious in his eyes.

"I said, you can do something about this whole thing. Chilton thinks he may have an upper hand, you can disclose to Dr. Bloom and see what happens."

Shaking her head, Oliveah rose to her feet as she slipped off her peacoat.

"Hell, the man obviously has an interest in you, so what do the two of you have to lose?"

 _An interest is right_

"By the way, you have mail on the kitchen table. Two envelopes."

Watching her roommate reach forward for the remote on the coffee table, she knew he had said all there was to say on the topic. Leaving the living room, she walked back to the foyer and grabbed her keys off the floor. Setting them in the communal wooden bowl, she hung up her coat and rounded the corner for the kitchen.

Spying the two envelopes sitting propped up on the table, she moved her eyes over the first and frowned. She didn't recognize the elegant scrawl on the front and as she flipped it over she found no return address.

 _Hand delivered, but this isn't Hannibal's hand writing. It looks almost feminine_ she thought as she dropped it on the table and took up the second envelope. Flipping it over, she felt lightheaded as her eyes read the stamp.

 _Port-Cartier Institution_

 _Her Step-Father_

Grabbing the second envelope, she collected them in her hand before opening the cupboard above the stove and grabbing the last box of gold fish crackers. Climbing the stairs, she entered her bedroom and closed the door firmly before dropping the corrections letter into the waste paper basket beside her desk.

"You are dead to me Thomas Kennedy" she growled as she rubbed her tired eyes.

Taking an exhausted seat on her made up bed, she reclined against the wall and silently ate the crackers.

" _You can't be blind to him Oliveah"_

Hearing Will's voice in her head from earlier in the day, Oliveah sat the box of goldfish aside and closed her eyes.

"I'm not blind Will, I know who and what Hannibal is…" she whispered, opening her eyes and looking at her fingers.

"But he is what I want."

Hearing her own words, Oliveah felt her chest starting to heave as she moved to the edge of her bed.

 _He is a serial killer_

 _You know he is the Chesapeake Ripper_

 _You know he is framing Will_

 _You know, that one day he will come for you_

Looking over to the letter that rested beside the crackers, she gently took it between her fingers and ripped along the top. Pulling out the folded sheets of paper, her nose picked up the scent of an expensive perfume, one that she had smelled before.

Running her eyes over the elegant writing, she flipped to the second page but found no signature.

"Dr. Du Maurier?" she breathed before starting the letter at the very beginning.

…

 _Dr. Bedelia Du Maurier's Residence, 1107 Bryn Mawr Road, Baltimore, Maryland…_

 _1:12am_

He had been careful in calculating the precise time of his arrival.

One false move and he would draw attention to himself.

Slowly opening the door to the Bentley, Hannibal adjusted the cuffs of the latex gloves that he wore before feeling around his neck for the high plastic collar.

Padding across the snowy lawn in the shadows, he raised his eyes to the full moon as his breath snaked around his face. It was bitter cold, and a more perfect setting for what he had planned for Bedelia Elizabeth Du Maurier.

Climbing the steps to the front door, he laid his hand on the handle and was surprised to have it give way.

Stepping in through the door, his eyes narrowed in the pitch darkness as he closed the door firmly behind him. Standing still, he listened for any sound and smiled as his ears met complete silence.

 _She would be asleep_

Making his way down the carpeted hallway, his ears listened to the sounds of the rubbing plastic of the protective suit he wore and as he rounded the corner that would bring him into the familiar living room he stopped dead in his steps.

Everything that had once been familiar, the furniture, the framed art, the chair he had sat in for the past two years on the other side of the patient-doctor relationship was covered in heavy white sheets.

Slowly walking around the covered furniture, he was careful not to touch anything as he left the room and proceeded down the hall to Bedelia's bedroom. Pushing open her door, his eyes fell upon an empty made up bed and as he scowled he turned and headed back towards the living room.

 _She had known all along what he was_

 _She had created an exit plan for herself_

 _She had outsmarted him_

Walking through the living room, his eyes fell upon a small object that caught the moon's light at just the right angle. Stopping beside the white sheeted coffee table, Hannibal bent low and cradled the glass as he lifted the lid.

Closing his eyes, he would remember her scent until the day he died.

Setting the bottle back down on the table, he felt his lips parting in a smile as he removed his latex gloves and carried them in one hand.

She had outsmarted him. She knew it was wise to keep a few steps ahead of him.

And for that, he would let her live…

For now.

…

He had no desire to return home.

Checking the time on his watch, his eyes caught just after two as his mind continued to process this evening's outcome.

Bedelia had made it clear with fear in her eyes that she had no desire to see him ever again, and he would honor her wishes for the time being until time and circumstance dictated that they meet.

Slowly the vehicle down for the stop light, Hannibal turned his eyes to the right before staring ahead.

He knew that Oliveah had had an afternoon appointment at the BSH to see Will Graham at his request and though he felt no threat from what Will might reveal to her, he wanted to see her.

…

 _1 North Clinton Street, Baltimore, Maryland…_

 _2:34am_

Entering through the front door, Hannibal closed it firmly behind him as he stood in the dark foyer.

Closing his eyes, he tilted his head as he listened for movement from the second floor and was satisfied after three minutes that no bodies were about. Glancing at his watch, he took in the late hour as he turned around and fastened both the deadbolt and the chain.

Climbing the stairs, his footsteps made hardly a sound save for the slight swish of the full plastic suit he still wore from visiting Bedelia's vacant house earlier. Pausing on the top stair, he listened again for movement while staring down the length of the hallway.

 _Two doors on the left, and one on the right_ he counted. One would be the bathroom, the second her shared roommate's, and the third…

 _Would be her's._

Keeping close to the wall on his left, Hannibal walked to the mouth of the single room and slowly pushed open the half-closed door. Focusing his eyes on the still body that laid in the much too small and narrow bed, Hannibal stepped into the bedroom and quietly closed the door.

Standing inside her door, his eyes saw that she was sleeping on her side facing the bare wall as his own eyes began to wander over her sparse living area.

Looking to his left, his eyes fell on her meagre bookshelf and the select titles that had been made worthy of display.

 _You Are the Music: How Music Reveals What It Means to Be Human_ _, The Complete Atlas of Human Anatomy and Surgery,_ and _Leonardo da Vinci's The Graphic Work_ all caught his eye as did a few required textbooks from Hopkins and McGill.

"Hmmm…."

Hearing the young woman's moan from behind him, Hannibal replaced the textbook he had taken off the shelf, and silently moved to stand at her bedside. Looking down at her sleeping face as she shifted against the pillow, Hannibal licked his lips before turning away towards her writing desk. Running a single finger over the closed lid of her laptop, his eyes caught sight of a white coffee mug and dipping his pinky into the cold coffee, he sucked the liquid off as he spied an open envelope half tucked under a notebook.

Pulling the envelope out, his eyes recognized Bedelia's handwriting just as he spied a second envelope in the trash can. Pulling it out, he read the Corrections stamp and brought his eyes back onto Oliveah's sleeping form. Moving her wooden chair to sit against the only window in the room, Hannibal sat and brought Bedelia's letter towards his nose, smelling her perfume intimately for the second time that evening.

Dropping the letter on the floor beside the chair, Hannibal freed the second letter from its envelope and began to read…

 _Dear Ms. Adler,_

 _We wish to inform you that Thomas Allen Kennedy will be scheduled for a parole hearing on the First of February. As you are a relation by marriage through your late mother, you may attend and/or communicate your voice to Mr. Kennedy's testimony._

Folding the letter back into the envelope, Hannibal set his eyes on the young girl just as she rolled over from the wall to face his direction.

Hearing her breathing, he watched as her head lifted slightly before she sat up quickly, gripping the bed comforter around her chest.

 _He's here…_

 _He's here._

Focusing her eyes on his seated frame, she felt her stomach sink as the moonlight cascading from her window hit upon the full plastic bodysuit that he wore over his three-piece designer wear.

"Oh my God…"

…

 ***THERE WAS SOME CONFUSION AS TO WHO THOMAS WAS, OLIVEAH IS NOT MARRIED, THOMAS "TOM" IS HER STEP-FATHER FROM EARILER CHAPTERS. SO I RE-UPLOADED THE CHAPTER.***

 **Thank you to everyone for subscribing and following! Thank you to all who left reviews! ALSO, BIG BIG THANK YOU to find out that my story has been added to a Community group for stories that people CAN'T READ ENOUGH OF!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story every other Saturday (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**

Darkangelmi818: I have big plans for Will, Oliveah, and Hannibal : )

Luce1993: Thanks for your review!

Guest: Thank you so much for your kind words!

Guest: I'm glad you enjoy reading my story : )

Tiburce57: Thank you for the kind words!

Americanlatinajapanesegirl: I wish I could spend all my days writing fanfiction. Can that be a paid job I wonder : ) Thanks for your review!


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own anything related to Hannibal, either thru television, or written books. Everything belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 18**

 **Song(s): Falling Short (Lapsley), Piano Sonata No. 16 in C Major, K. 545 (Mozart)**

Staring at the seated figure that sat on her chair against the far wall, Oliveah felt her fingers tightening around the fabric of her white bed comforter.

 _How did he get in the house?_

 _How long has he been in my bedroom?_

 _How long has he been watching me?_

"Dr. Lecter…" she spoke watching as Hannibal slowly brought a latex gloved finger up against his closed lips.

Confused, Oliveah heard a small thump as she threw her eyes onto her now closed bedroom door. Spying soft light radiating around the edges, she listened to the faint sound of the running water from the sink faucet before the flush of the toilet. Watching the edges of the door return to darkness, Oliveah swallowed hard as she heard Tyler cough before closing his and Andrew's bedroom door.

Bringing her eyes back onto Hannibal Lecter, she shifted slowly before reaching out for the small lamp that sat on the wooden chair that had functioned as a makeshift nightstand rescued from the previous tenant's leftovers in the basement.

Watching her hand reaching out for the lamp, Hannibal closed his eyes as the small bedroom came to light.

 _Just as pitiful in the light as the dark_ Hannibal noted as he slowly opened his eyes directly into hers.

"You broke into my house."

Hearing her words, Hannibal removed both latex gloves off his hands before dropping them onto the floor beside him.

"On the contrary, I found the door unlocked" he replied, watching as Oliveah loosened the tight-fisted grip on the comforter.

 _Fucking Tyler_

Letting the comforter fall from her chest, she felt the coolness of the room as she folded her legs beneath the blanket, sitting up straight. Tucking her hands along the excess of the black t-shirt she wore, she felt Hannibal's disapproval radiating from his eyes as he took in her t-shirt.

Moving her eyes over the full one piece plastic suit he wore over his clothing, Oliveah opened her mouth to speak just as she heard footsteps in the hallway.

"Oliveah?"

Hearing the soft knocking at her door, Oliveah lunged forward off her bed, grabbed her cell phone off the chair and purposely pushed the small lamp over onto the floor shattering the bulb as the room fell back into darkness. Pushing her phone up against her ear, she moved to the door and opened it slightly as Hannibal smiled in the dark.

 _He was impressed._

"Sorry, hold on Dr. Bloom, Andrew? What's up?" Oliveah questioned as she mentally prayed that her mobile would not ring through with a call and give her up.

"Nothing, I just…I thought I heard someone walking around downstairs earlier and voices, but I see you're on the phone. Sorry, sleep tight Olive" Andrew yawned as Oliveah watched him turn and head back down the hallway. Watching him disappear into his shared bedroom and hearing the wooden door close, she stepped back and closed her own door.

Turning around, she silently cursed herself for pushing the lamp over and as she stood in the darkness, she heard the creaking of her chair as Lecter turned around and grabbed the bottom of the window's lace curtain, pulling it towards him as a clear path of moonlight displayed over the floor.

Making her way back to her narrow bed, Oliveah sat on the edge and brought her throw blanket to rest over her bare legs.

"Olive? I don't like it" Hannibal's voice spoke softly as Oliveah nodded her head.

"Neither do I" she replied as Hannibal released the curtain.

"I don't have any other light except my cell phone" she announced as Hannibal crossed his plastic clad legs.

"Stay seated. The broken glass on the floor will cut you and I have no desire to stitch you up for a third time in just as many months. If I need to come to you, I will."

Holding her breath as her mind took in his words, she heard the plastic rub as he shifted.

"Why…why are you wearing a plastic suit?"

 _Stupid, you know why he is wearing head to toe plastic._

 _Is he covered in blood?_

"I had intensions of visiting an old friend tonight, but alas they have left Baltimore."

Hearing Hannibal's low tone, Oliveah slowly slid her phone under her leg as she licked her lips.

"You, went to see Dr. Du Maurier."

Bringing his eyes up onto hers, Hannibal folded his hands together and settled against the chair back eerily as if in session with one of his patients.

"Yes."

Feeling the question hanging on her lips, Oliveah knew he would answer it honestly.

"You were going to kill her."

"Yes."

 _I know you were._

 _She hinted at it in the letter she wrote to me._

Feeling the coolness of the drafty window settling over her shoulders, Oliveah rubbed her hands against the throw on her knees as her eyes caught sight of envelopes on the floor beside Hannibal's shoe.

 _He read Bedelia's letter_

"Hannibal…I…"

"I know she wrote you a letter Oliveah."

 _Is that what sealed the pretty blonde Psychiatrist's fate? To bring Hannibal Lecter to her doorstep in the night dressed for death?_

"I would like you to read it to me."

"Read it to you? Seeing it on the floor beside you, I assumed you had already read it while I was sleeping" Oliveah spoke watching Hannibal shifting and picking up not one but two envelopes' off the floor.

 _What the hell is that other one?_

Remembering the Correctional notification concerning her Step-Father in Quebec, Oliveah tossed aside the blanket and padded over in the dark to where her garbage can sat. Running her hand along the edge of her desk, her fingers met the oval mouth of the bin and as she dipped her hand and found an empty bottom, she stood up straight and walked towards her "guest," coming to stand directly in front of him.

"Give me that."

Hearing the venomous tone in her voice, Hannibal remained silent as he held the envelope out between two thin fingers.

Reaching out, Oliveah grabbed a hold of the paper but found Hannibal's grip sturdy when she tried to pull.

"You would do well Oliveah to confront this man."

Hearing Hannibal's words, Oliveah folded the envelope before tossing it towards her desk.

"He was a drug dealer, an addict, and didn't give a shit about what happened to his wife or to me."

Watching the young woman standing in front of him throw her hands upon her t-shirted hips, his eyes fell onto her bare legs as she realized her vulnerable position. Holding out the second envelope, Hannibal watched as she took it more gently than the first, re-taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

"What time is it?" she questioned, watching as Hannibal brought his wrist up against the moonlight.

"Nearly three-thirty."

 _God, I have an appointment with Dr. Bloom at nine_

Stifling a yawn, she had hoped the Chesapeake Ripper seated across from her would take pity and leave her to sleep, but she knew better than to assume.

"You told me that you would never lie to me and that you always keep your promises" Oliveah began as Hannibal focused his eyes on her face.

"That is correct."

Shifting forward slightly, Oliveah held onto Bedelia's letter as she moistened her lips.

"Did you kill Abigail?"

Closing his lips together firmly, he felt the annoyance growing as she stared.

"No Oliveah, I did not kill Abigail Hobbs. You have asked this of me before" Hannibal affirmed as Oliveah breathed out.

"Will kept telling me that you are the reason he is sitting in that cage in Chilton's hospital awaiting a life sentence" she spoke, wishing to God there was light in the bedroom so she could see the man's eyes who sat across from her.

Feeling his tongue moving against his canine in the dark, Hannibal was curious for her own thoughts.

"Do you believe that I am responsible for Will's situation?"

Holding her breath, Oliveah felt her head starting to spin as Bedelia's envelope fell to the floor in front of her.

"Are you?"

Feeling his lips spreading in the darkness, Hannibal leaned down and picked up the envelope once more.

 _Trust is difficult for you_

"I believe you arrived at your answer days ago."

Closing her eyes, her mind went back to sitting on Will's cold kitchen floor.

 _He won't say it out loud._

"Why are you doing this to him?"

Hearing her whisper in the dark, Hannibal pursed his lips.

"William Graham has the mind of someone who can empathize and see the real intensions of others. I want him to see his true self."

 _His true self?_

"Everyone around him thinks he is a killer. At times before he was arrested, he couldn't even be sure what was happening to him, and you believe killing and framing him will allow him to see his true self?" Oliveah asked, feeling the angry flush beginning to rise in her cheeks.

"William Graham will be found innocent."

Hearing his calm and simple words, Oliveah felt her mouth fall open as she slightly shook her head.

"You…you have this all planned out?" she sputtered as Hannibal slowly rose to his feet.

Feeling the cold around her shoulders, she watched as he stepped forward and bent down. Taking the throw that rested over her legs, he swung it over her shoulders as she raised her eyes to him.

"A plan that you shouldn't worry about." Staring down into Oliveah's face, Hannibal blinked before lowering his lips down onto hers, immediately feeling the restraint in her lips. Bringing the tips of his fingers against her cheek, he stared into her eyes as Oliveah pulled the throw tighter around her shoulders.

Letting his hand fall from her cheek, he could see the concern, hurt, questions, and emotion that still lingered in her eyes.

She cared deeply for Will and he could see it and feel it.

"Good night Oliveah."

Watching the plastic suited man disappear into the dark hallway, Oliveah softly padded to the edge of her door and listened as the front door shut firm.

Letting out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding since he had kissed her, Oliveah closed her door and climbed back into bed. Sitting up, she drew her knees up to her chest and stared at the now empty wooden chair that rested against the wall.

 _Bedelia was right._

 _My God, she was right_

 _And now she has fled for her own life after warning me to do the same_

Realizing that Hannibal had taken Bedelia's letter with him, she laid back against her pillow and listened to the irritated honks of a car in the far distance.

" _William Graham has the mind of someone who can empathize and see the real intensions of others. I want him to see his true self."_

Closing her eyes, Oliveah recalled very similar words concerning her from his lips.

" _I think you would have enjoyed it."_

"Leaving Baltimore will only screw me out of my degree, and it will also appear like I am running away from him" she whispered in the darkness as her mind started to race.

 _He said he would never kill me, and for some stupid reason I believe him._

 _But I shouldn't believe him; he is a serial killer._

Remembering the last few sentences from Bedelia's letter, Oliveah rolled over onto her side and fixed her eyes on the vacant chair as she brought the comforter up around her chin...

 _What I've come to discover after the breaking of ties in Dr. Lecter's office, is that he exercised a great restraint in allowing me to leave._

 _I know that there have been others before me who have not fared quite so well in leaving his company and attentions._

 _What I wish to make clear to you Ms. Adler,_ _is that, Hannibal Lecter is a very, very dangerous man._

….

 _That Morning…_

 _7:39am_

"You look like shit."

"I didn't get much sleep last night" Oliveah muttered as she slopped a decent amount of coffee over the edge of her cup and onto the counter.

"Shit."

Grapping the cloth from the sink, she wiped up the mess before tossing the cloth back into the sink.

"I have a solution; Let's go to yoga this afternoon. You'll be finished your appointment with Dr. Bloom and truth be told, you look like you need to relax. Plus, it's on campus so pay what you want."

 _Yoga isn't going to help me relax in the slightest right now Andrew._

"I think I'd rather just come back home and sleep. Besides, I have a lot more to do on my thesis and with Will's trial starting next month, I'm not going to have much time."

Fixing a hard eye on the young woman standing against the kitchen counter, Andrew scoffed.

"If it's an open court, I may sit in and hold a banner saying 'KILLER'."

Hearing her housemate's words, Oliveah tossed the rest of her coffee in the sink as she grabbed the last granola bar from her side of the pantry cupboard.

"He _is_ innocent Andrew" she spat just as the young man seated at the table cocked his head.

"I don't know how you can sound so sure" he replied as Oliveah shook her head.

 _Be careful Oliveah, only you know he is innocent._

"I believe in innocence until proven guilty" she spoke quickly as Andrew rose to his feet.

"Well, yoga is at noon at the recreation center, I'll pick you up outside from the Psychology Department so bring your clothes."

…

 _Dr. Alana Bloom's Office, Psychology Department, Johns Hopkins University…_

"Will still believes that Hannibal Lecter is responsible for him sitting in a jail cell. The stubborn man refuses to let this hostility go; Even for the sake of his own defense!"

Watching Alana throw her hands up onto her hips, Oliveah remained seated as she caught the sight of snowflakes falling outside the office window.

"I mean, to think that Will keeps trying to blame all of this on Hannibal is absurd! There is nothing, absolutely nothing to tie Hannibal into any of those girl's deaths, or Dr. Sutcliffe's. If anything, he is hurting his defense and his chance to prove his innocence."

 _Will blames Hannibal because Hannibal is responsible for all this_

"Has his lawyer said anything more about the automatism defense?" Oliveah questioned as Bloom finally pulled out her chair to sit.

"Just that if he keeps spouting Dr. Lecter's name, the Prosecution is going to have a field day" she moaned as Oliveah folded her hands together.

"I think the only thing we can do is just to attend his trial and be there for support" Oliveah spoke as Bloom rubbed her temples.

"His lawyer plans on adding my name to his list of witnesses to testify on Will's behalf."

"Mr. Brauer phoned me the other day and said it was possible I could be called. But he said it was unlikely as I haven't known Will for long or intimately" Oliveah spoke as Bloom caught her eye.

"I just want this to be all over."

 _So do I Dr. Bloom…_

 _So do I._

…

Walking out of the Psychology Department and into the snowy afternoon, Oliveah pulled up the hood of her peacoat around her head. Moving towards the parking lot, her eyes searched for Andrew's grey Ford Focus and she had nearly given up before he flashed the lights from Parking Lot B.

Tossing her backpack in the back seat, Oliveah slid in the passenger seat and took off her mitts.

"I was actually kinda hopping you wouldn't show up" she coughed as Andrew threw the car into gear.

"No such luck, the instructor is hot."

Staring out the window as she spied groups of Hopkins students all over the place, Oliveah leaned her hand against her cheek as they drove.

"Tyler's gone to Pittsburgh for the rest of the week for his placement, so I was going to make tacos if you'd like to join?"

 _He's trying to make up for lost time since Christmas._

 _He feels guilty because we only have a few months left before graduation_

"That sounds nice."

Arriving at the Ralph S. O'Connor Recreation Center, Oliveah climbed out of the car and grabbed her bag from the back. Heading into the center, she breathed in deeply as she scanned her student card after Andrew.

"Right, see you in a minute."

Walking into the changeroom, Oliveah quickly changed before heading into the quiet studio. Grabbing a mat, she laid down in corpse pose and wondered just how many people had been in this similar position at the hands of Dr. Hannibal Lecter.

…

 _1 North Clinton Street, Baltimore, Maryland…_

"You've got a piece of mail."

Taking the letter from Andrew's fingers, her eyes recognized Hannibal's writing immediately and as she tucked the envelope into her back pocket, Andrew chuckled.

"So…how is Dr. Lecter?"

"How is he?" she questioned as Andrew winked at her while grabbing a jar of salsa from the cupboard.

 _God_

"Yeah, I'm not answering that Andrew" she spat as Andrew crossed his arms over his chest.

"How old is Dr. Lecter?"

 _It suddenly occurred to her that she had no idea how old he was._

 _Most likely mid-forties if she had to guess_

"Mid-forties."

"Nice. Do you think you'll be applying to the Doctorate program at Hopkins to stay close to him?"

 _Jesus_

"I…really don't know Andrew, I'm gonna go read this, I'll be back" she spoke, happy to leave the confines of the kitchen and the third degree from her housemate.

Taking a seat on the couch, Oliveah tucked her feet beneath her as she opened the envelope and pulled out the handwritten letter.

Staring at the penmanship, she read his invitation to dinner and folded the paper back up and into her pocket.

 _Dinner at his house._

 _He promised to answer more of my questions_

 _You know you want to go to him Oliveah_

Shaking her head, Oliveah rose to her feet and made her way back into the kitchen just in time to see Andrew making a heart with his hands.

….

 _Dr. Hannibal Lecter's Residence, 51 Springlake Way, Baltimore, MD…_

 _5 Days Later..._

Standing on the doorstep, Oliveah raised her hand and pressed a single finger against the carved doorbell. Taking a step back, she shoved her hands into her peacoat pockets as a dark shadow crossed into the large foyer.

"Ms. Adler, welcome."

Stepping back to allow his guest into the house, Hannibal took her coat before firmly closing the door.

"If you would walk to the kitchen, I shall meet you there momentarily" he spoke as Oliveah remained silent. Watching the Doctor disappear around the corner, she made her way through the house, pausing to look at the framed artwork that littered the walls.

Walking through the elegantly attired dining room, her eyes fell upon the table and took in the place settings for three.

 _For three?_

Swallowing hard, Oliveah slowly walked around the entire table but knew she would find no identification of tonight's third dinner guest.

"Who is eating with us tonight?' she whispered, feeling anxious in her stomach.

Hearing footsteps approaching from behind her, Oliveah felt warm hands on her exposed shoulders as Hannibal brought his lips down against her ear.

"Who is joining us for dinner?" she questioned as Hannibal squeezed her shoulders.

"No one who would threaten your thesis" he replied, walking past her and into the kitchen.

 _Not Bloom, not Chilton…_

 _Who is left?_

Slowly entering the mouth of the kitchen, Oliveah halted in her steps as her eyes fell over the full countertop beside the stove top.

"May I ask what is on the menu tonight?" she questioned as Hannibal smiled and gestured to a pair of chef's aprons laying folded on the side counter.

"You."

Feeling her mouth dropping open, Oliveah felt her stomach lurch as Hannibal moved to the aprons and took one up between his fingers. Walking towards her, Oliveah held her breath as Hannibal circled a finger in the air to turn around.

"Tonight Oliveah, _you_ shall prepare our menu with my guidance" he breathed as he finished tying and tucking in the strings. Turning her around to face him, he brought his hands up on either side of her face and stared into her eyes.

 _I will guide you through all this Oliveah_

Holding his hand out, he led her to the island and watched as her eyes surveyed the fresh ingredients, and goods. Spying a large string wrapped package in brown butcher paper, Oliveah took in a deep breath before touching it with her finger.

 _He was going to have her as his assistant this evening…_

 _What in the hell was he going to have her do?_

"I'd…rather not Hannibal."

Hearing her objection, Hannibal fixed his dark eyes on her face.

"Tonight, you may choose your type of participant observation. You can be passive, moderate, active, or complete."

 _Tonight._

 _Tonight, he was giving her a free pass._

Spotting the hand-written recipe card beside the second apron, Oliveah took it up lightly between her fingers as her eyes read over the elegant print.

 _Veal Osso Buco_

 _1 large diced onion_

 _1 cup diced carrot_

 _2 slices thick pancetta_

 _2 ½ veal shanks…_

Raising her eyes once more to the butcher papered piece of meat on the wooden cutting board, she stared as Hannibal caught the interest.

 _That's not going to be veal shanks_

Moving to stand beside her, Hannibal took up the second chef's apron and proceeded to tie it expertly before bringing the looped fabric up over his head. Unbuttoning the sleeves of his green dress shirt, he rolled the sleeves to just above his elbows as he brought his hands up onto his hips.

"First, we shall start with the vegetables" he announced as he reached towards the sink faucet. Washing his hands, he left the water running as Oliveah felt the hot water over her fingers.

Following the Doctor to the kitchen island, she stood beside him as he picked up the packaged meat and sat it aside.

 _Vegetables, concentrate on the vegetables Oliveah_

Holding up a single knife, Oliveah watched as Hannibal

"A Santoku Bocho or Bunka bocho knife. Originating in Japan, it has three tasks: slicing, dicing, and mincing. Tonight, we shall be dicing" he spoke as he ran his finger over the sharp steel. Holding the handle out to her, Oliveah grasped the knife and immediately felt the power and respect it demanded.

Rolling an onion in front of her, Oliveah watched as Hannibal peeled the outer layer before slicing off the ends.

Following suit, Oliveah copied his movement as her mind started to race.

 _I can't believe he is schooling me in how to properly chop vegetables, I must appear like an Eliza Doolittle to him_ she thought as the chorus of Rain in Spain began to play in her head.

Feeling her lips parting into a grin, she felt Hannibal's eyes on her profile as he rolled another onion in front of her.

"To me, a vegetable is a vegetable and the only two knives that are in my kitchen are both old pairing knives. Standing in your kitchen, being instructed that there is a knife for every purpose has me thinking of Eliza Doolittle" she spoke as Hannibal took an onion for himself.

"The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain" she muttered as she heard Hannibal's throat clear.

"In Hartford, Hereford, and Hampshire...? Oliveah, you are not an Eliza Doolittle to me. Not now, not ever before" he spat as Oliveah finished slicing off the ends of her onions.

"Now, we dice. Dicing can provide both an aesthetic quality to food when it is carefully and uniformly sized, but it also allows for even cooking; so, that one piece may not cook faster or slowly than the others due to size."

Placing a single onion right side up, Hannibal took up his knife and brought the sharp blade down cleanly through the middle before gesturing for her to follow suit. Watching his fingers as he placed half of the onion face down, he cut it across before turning it slightly and finishing it with the final slice.

Picking up a single piece between his thumb and forefinger, he examined it before holding it out to her.

"Uniformed pieces."

Finishing with the celery, parsnips, and carrots, Oliveah followed him to the sink once more and rubbed her fingers together under the running water, lingering as she heard his footsteps returning to the island, she finally turned off the faucet and grabbed the hand towel.

"How are you participating tonight Oliveah?"

Hearing his question, she came to stand across from him on the other side of the island as he laid his hands on the string tied package.

"Moderately."

Hearing her low voice, Hannibal smiled as he watched her eyes lower onto the package under his fingers.

She was rightfully curious, and he was pleased that she was portraying herself as objective.

"Open it."

Hearing her whisper, Hannibal lightly tugged on the strings as the wrapping became loose. Folding back the ends of the paper, he kept his hands smoothed over the paper as Oliveah stepped around the island and leaned against his arm.

Feeling her breath catching in her throat, she blinked twice to clear her eyes as the object laying on the paper came to light.

 _A leg._

 _A human leg._

Spying the wide foot attached, she could see it was male just as Hannibal ran his thumb nail along the inner calf.

"Whose leg is that?"

Catching her eye, Hannibal discarded the paper as he sat his fingers down inches from the leg.

"A man who desired to be seen by God."

Picking the leg up in his hands, he gestured towards the closed wine cellar door as Oliveah walked alongside him.

"If you'd please."

Twisting the handle, Oliveah pushed the door open and was immediately hit by the smells of raw garlic, rosemary, and thyme hanging by thin strings. Running her fingers along the wall, she found the light switch and stopped dead.

"Oh my God…"

Sitting upright on the stainless-steel counter, a small bandsaw sat quietly awaiting use.

 _He's going to cut up the leg_

Moving to the side of the doorway, she watched Hannibal enter carrying a wooden board under his arm as he placed the leg on the edge of the saw rest. Flipping on the switch, Oliveah winced as the blade started to move.

Taking the leg between his hands, Hannibal firmly pushed it into the blade as he casually tossed the foot aside and into the connecting sink.

 _This can't be happening_

Turning around, Oliveah slammed her hands down on the edges of the sink and threw up all over the muralist's severed foot as Hannibal continued to saw the leg into four pieces.

Shutting down the band saw as he sat the last shank down on the cutting board, Hannibal listened silently as Oliveah spit once more into the sink. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she stood tall and stared at the aproned man in front of her.

 _What do I even say to him?_

Feeling the heaviness in her chest, she watched as Hannibal brought his hand up under her chin.

"In time, this will get easier for you to see"

 _Easier for me to see?_

 _He plans on keeping me around…_

"How much human meat do you eat?"

Hearing her question, Hannibal turned and grabbed the board, nodding his head for her to close the door behind them. Walking back to the island, Hannibal laid the board on the counter before reaching for the glass container of flour.

"When it suits me" he answered her question as he sprinkled the white baking substance on the counter.

Keeping her hands in her pockets, Oliveah watched as he patted his hands together before taking a piece of the meat and coating it with flour. Finishing the four shanks, he wiped his hands on the bottom of his apron before holding out his hand towards her.

"You will pan fry the vegetables Oliveah."

Moving to his side, she avoided the shanks as Hannibal instructed her which vegetables were to be cooked first.

"Carrots take longer" Lecter spoke as Oliveah emptied the stainless bowl into the pan. Pushing them around, she grabbed the other bowls as per instruction before Hannibal re-appeared with a bottle of white wine. Twisting out the cork, he brought the bottle up to his nose and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath.

Stepping in, Hannibal poured a small amount into the sauté pan and took a step back.

"Tilt the pan towards the heat and keep a firm grip."

Following his words, Oliveah watched as the vegetables in the pan became coated with fire as she shifted the contents around.

"Now, we add it to our meat."

Setting the pan down on the stove top, she stepped aside as Hannibal poured the vegetables over the four resting shanks. Watching as he placed the heavy lid down on the casserole dish, he walked it over to the oven and sat it inside.

"Now then, shall we have a glass of wine?"

…

"Have you decided on your Post Graduate studies?"

Hearing his question as she took a sip of her red wine, Oliveah shook her head.

"There's a few places I've looked at, but I haven't filled out or submitted any applications" she replied as Hannibal pursed his lips.

"Universities outside of Maryland?"

Meeting his eyes, Oliveah detected deep curiosity as she nodded her head.

"Well, there's Hopkins, but Penn State, New York" she began as Hannibal narrowed his eyes.

 _He's looking at me like I've not considered him in the factor…_

 _What in the hell are we doing here Hannibal?_

"Um, I really don't know where to go after graduation; it all depends on my thesis presentation in May" she added as Hannibal refilled her glass but neglected his own. Uncomfortable silence settled over the living room as Oliveah stared into the fireplace.

 _You're a serial killer Hannibal Lecter; sooner or later you will be caught_

Feeling uneasy, Oliveah shifted as Hannibal brought his eyes onto her face once more.

"Tell me what you are thinking Oliveah" he spoke as she sat her glass down on the coaster.

"It's not a pleasant thought Dr. Lecter" she whispered as Hannibal picked up on the tone of her voice.

"I would like you to tell me" he spoke with more force as Oliveah met his eyes.

"I…have seen so much that would incriminate me alongside you and…sooner or later" she trailed off as Hannibal finished her words.

"Sooner or later, I will be caught" he finished as he rose to his feet.

Watching the man in the opposite chair coming to stand before her, Oliveah licked her lips as he took her hand and brought her to stand.

"You are questioning if you'll ever have a future with or without…me."

Opening her mouth to speak, she let the words fall from her lips before thinking them through.

"If you are ever caught, what will you say if they ask about…me?"

Bringing his hands up onto either side of her face, he stared into her eyes before bringing his lips down gently against hers.

"You will have a future Oliveah, but it will not be a fairy tale."

…

 _3 Hours later…_

Rolling down the sleeves of his dress shirt, Hannibal moved to the wine closet and carefully selected a bottle of red that would bring out the strong flavors of dinner. Moving back into the kitchen, his ears picked up the low notes of a Mozart piano sonata and as the smile spread across his lips, he looked down at his watch.

 _Fifteen minutes._

Grabbing the silver corkscrew, he sat the bottle down on the counter and walked to the dining room just in time to see Oliveah lean in towards a rose.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled away with a hum as Hannibal cleared his throat.

"We shall prepare the plates."

Following him back into the kitchen, Oliveah removed her apron and sat it on the countertop as she looked at the clock.

"Is your guest not coming?" she questioned, really hoping Hannibal's answer would be a no.

"Ten minutes."

Feeling her palms starting to sweat, she watched as he took the covered casserole dish out of the oven before setting it on a rack on the countertop. Grabbing the tongs, Oliveah watched as he arranged and delicately placed the various edible objects around the first plate before moving onto the second and third. Wiping his hands on the front of his apron, he untied the strings before tossing it against hers.

"First, we pour the wine" he instructed, handing her the selected bottle and corkscrew. Moving back into the dining room, Oliveah approached the table and picked up the first glass.

"Leave the glass on the table, and when you pour, have the label facing outwards towards the seated guest. This will allow them to discover the vineyard with the hopes of developing an appreciation" Hannibal's voice broke out from behind her back as Oliveah poured.

 _Jesus, this is more stressful than my exams_

"When you are nearly finishing pouring into the glass, slightly twist the bottle to slow the drips from running down the side of the bottle."

Standing back, Oliveah stared at the now full glass and noticed no difference.

 _It's about presentation_ Hannibal's voice broke out in her head as he instructed her to fill the remaining two glasses before returning to the kitchen.

 _The only other person I can remotely think of is Dr. Du Maurier_ she thought as she finished with the final glass.

 _But she left town knowing of Hannibal's plan for her_

Hearing Hannibal's footsteps, her eyes watched him re-enter expertly balancing the three dinner plates. Setting them down in their placings, Oliveah knew that ten minutes had passed.

Taking up her wine glass, she was about to take a sip when her eyes caught Hannibal's stare towards the open sliding doors.

Slowly turning around, she felt her mouth drop open just as the wine glass fell from her fingers and crashed onto the table, shattering glass and staining red wine all over her plate and onto the hardwood floor.

 _It can't be_

 _The pool of blood the FBI found in the Minnesota kitchen was a match_

Spying the young girl's pale features and brown hair pulled up and away from her face, Oliveah felt light headed as her breathing started to go shallow.

Moving her eyes onto the large puckered scar that would forever be a reminder of pain, torment, and loss, Oliveah brought her eyes back up…

And onto the face…

Of Abigail Hobbs.

…

 **Thank you to everyone for subscribing and following! Thank you to Nirvana14, CharitinaX, Denpa-Chu, Americanlatinajapanesegirl, Cotille S, and Guest for leaving reviews! ALSO, BIG BIG THANK YOU to find out that my story has been added to a Community group for stories that people CAN'T READ ENOUGH OF!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story every other Saturday (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**

 **P.P.S. The next chapter will be the starting of Will's trial**

 **P.P.P.S. I think this has been the most research chapter that I ever written. LOL. But I am a sucker for lots of details.**


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own anything related to Hannibal, either thru television, or written books. Everything belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 19**

 **Song(s): High Hopes (Quails), Under Control (Ellie Goulding), Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm (Crash Test Dummies)**

Moving his eyes onto Oliveah, Hannibal brought his hands up to rest along the back of his chair as he watched her stare at the young girl standing at the mouth of the dining room doorway.

Keeping his eyes firmly trained, he watched as Oliveah ignored the shattered pieces of the wine glass as she slowly rounded the corner of the table towards Abigail.

 _I kept her alive for me, for you, for Will, for Us_ he thought as Oliveah threw her arms around Abigail.

Though he had no visible emotion on the surface, his mind understood what Abigail had seen months ago.

 _Family_

"Jesus….Jesus…you're alive" Oliveah choked out as Abigail hugged just as hard.

"I'm dead Oliveah."

Hearing the young girl's words, Oliveah stiffened as she pulled back and stared down into her eyes. It was then that she noticed Abigail favoring her right side. Bringing her fingers up, she noticed puckering near and as she pushed aside her hair, she stopped cold.

The ear was gone, but it had been expertly stitched.

Turning around to face Hannibal, Oliveah felt the growl in her throat as his eyes held steady.

"You cut her fucking ear off."

Narrowing his eyes, Hannibal remained still as he watched Abigail leap to his defense.

"Oliveah, it's okay."

Spinning around, Oliveah felt Abigail's fingers interlacing with her own as she smiled.

"I'm free."

Hearing her whisper, Oliveah felt her mouth open as Abigail smiled wider.

"I'm finally free. Everyone thinks I am dead. I feel…."

" **EVERYONE THINKS WILL MURDERED AND ATE YOU!"**

Flinching at Oliveah's shout, Abigail reached up and touched the puckered scar that ran along the side of her throat.

"Oliveah, I'm not in pain anymore."

It was those very words that stung and made her drop her hand off Abigail.

"Abigail has a new life to live, and with our guidance, she can be the woman that her Father took away."

Hearing Hannibal's voice from the same position he had held since Abigail had made her entrance, Oliveah felt her tongue painfully pushing against her teeth as she bit down.

"Will is caught in the middle…"

"And he will be found innocent."

"Jesus **CHRIST!** "

Throwing her hands up on her hips, Oliveah scoffed as she watched Hannibal move towards the broken glass. Carefully placing everything on the place mat, he carried it into the kitchen as Oliveah stared hard.

He hadn't kill Abigail, but he had left his permanent mark on her as a reminder of his influence and control.

And Oliveah wondered silently if her mark would happen in a similar way.

…

"I'm not leaving her tonight."

Hearing Oliveah's words, Hannibal sat down his wine glass as he took up his fork.

"I had no intentions of you sleeping alone tonight" he responded as Abigail blushed and lowered her eyes back down onto her plate.

 _Oh hell no, not after tonight_ she thought as she brought her eyes up onto Abigail's face.

"Have you been staying here all this time Abigail?" she questioned as Hannibal caught Abigail's eye.

"I will not tell you where she is staying."

Watching the Doctor gently swishing around the clear liquid of his glass, Oliveah pushed her plate away and laid her knife on the table. Staring down at the curved edge of the utensil, she had a brief vision of Hannibal running it down the side of Abigail's face before setting it aside for Will's teeth to leave prints.

"I wish I could have told you this was happening Oliveah" Abigail's voice spoke just above a whisper as Oliveah grabbed her new wine glass. Taking a large sip, she sat it back down on the table top and tapped her fingers on the steam.

"You should have thought of Will and not me Abigail" she spoke curtly as she brought a hand against her forehead.

Feeling flushed, she heard a chair move to her right and as she moved her eyes, she spied Hannibal wiping his mouth with his napkin before coming to stand beside her.

"You…you put something in the wine" she mouthed as Abigail stopped eating.

Standing Oliveah up on shaky feet, Hannibal bent down and easily lifted her up into his arms as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Why?"

Hearing her whisper, Hannibal made his way out of the dining room and as he approached the darkened staircase, he felt her head roll to lean her cheek against his arm.

"For your own good."

…

 _Baltimore County Courthouse, Baltimore, Maryland…_

 _4 Days Later…_

Following Alana through the heavy set of double doors and into the courtroom, Oliveah's eyes span across every pew as she searched for his face.

 _He's not here._

 _Yet._

Walking past others that were already seated, Oliveah watched as Bloom entered a front pew. Shuffling down, she took her seat as Alana turned to Jack Crawford and a blonde woman she had never seen before.

Sitting quietly, Oliveah almost wished that she was the one seated beside Crawford and not with an empty seat on her left that called for a certain distinguished Doctor.

Staring at the front of the courtroom, she heard murmurs as two Sheriffs entered through a side door with a handcuffed Will Graham between them.

 _God, he's lost a lot of weight in the face_ she noted as Will refused to look anyone in the eye. Taking a seat between two men at the Defense table, Oliveah wondered which one was the Lead that had called her with Will's meeting requesting.

Staring at his profile, she heard movement at her side and as she looked up, her eyes found those of Hannibal's as he folded his coat.

Holding her breath, she felt him shifting beside her before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Good morning Ms. Adler."

Hearing Lecter's low tone of voice, Oliveah cleared her throat just as the Judge emerged from his chambers.

"All rise."

Rising to her feet, Oliveah watched as the Judge took a heavy seat before shuffling a bunch of papers.

"Alright, Prosecution, you may begin."

Rounding the corner of her table, Maryland Prosecutor Wendy Vega clutched a small remote between her fingers as she steadied her breathing.

"Let me tell you the story of a mild-mannered FBI Instructor who was asked to create a psychological profile of a murderer; Garret Jacob Hobbs the Minnesota Shrike. He, killed young women that looked just like his daughter. He killed them and he ate them."

Swallowing hard as Oliveah felt the warmth of Hannibal seated beside her, she wanted to distance herself, but knew it would be noticed in such tight quarters.

"Will Graham understood the way Hobbs thought; that's how he caught him. He shot Hobbs dead while he cut his daughter's throat so he was able to save Abigail Hobbs life, but, the profile he created of her Father was so vivid that, he couldn't escape it. And in an unconscious state, he killed four more women" Vega growled as she held out the remote to the projector.

Hearing names of the girls as their pictures lit up the screen before disappearing just as quick, Oliveah leaned her back against the pew and took in a deep breath, waiting for the final name.

"Abigail Hobbs. He was able to save Abigail Hobbs from her Father but he wasn't able to save her from himself. He killed her, and he ate her."

Feeling her stomach turn, Oliveah stared straight ahead as she avoided looking at the screen.

"What happened to the rest of Abigail Hobbs is locked away in his traumatized mind or so, he would have you believe…"

 _What plan could you possibly have Hannibal that would set Will free and unscathed?_ She wondered as she tuned back into the Prosecution's massacre.

"And I would argue, the smartest person in this room."

…

 _1 North Clinton Street, Baltimore, Maryland…_

Setting the bottle of red wine down on the kitchen counter, Oliveah shrugged off her peacoat and flung it over the back of one of the kitchen chairs.

"Damn, can't wait to tear into that bottle can you?"

Hearing Tyler's voice, Oliveah pulled open the cutlery drawer before pushing it shut just as quick.

"We have a corkscrew, right?"

"I'm a craft beer man, but yes, second draw to your right."

Spying the gadget, Oliveah wasted no time in smelling the liquid as she poured herself a healthy glass. Taking a large gulp, she watched as Tyler pulled open the fridge and withdrew a bottle of Sam Adams.

"Cheers" he smiled as he twisted the cap off and clinked the bottle lightly against the side of her glass.

"Do you know how hard it is to just sit and listen, and watch a friend be torn apart front stage and center in a courtroom? Will just sits there, never making a sound, and never looking at anyone."

"What good would that do?" Tyler questioned as they moved out of the kitchen and into the living room. Taking a seat on the couch, Oliveah crossed her legs beneath her and held her glass close.

" _I_ was screaming for him on the inside" she muttered as her friend took another sip of his beer.

"Of course, you would. You still think he is innocent."

Staring at the rim of her glass, her thoughts flew just as Will's voice from her dream whispered.

" _You can end all this"_

"I'm sure I'm not the only one" she challenged as Tyler snorted.

"I think the only person that would believe him would be his mother. They are programmed to think only the best of their children."

Hannibal said Will would be found innocent.

 _Hannibal, will your plan come to light before Will falls too far?_

…

 _Baltimore County Courthouse, Baltimore, Maryland…_

Noticing that Hannibal Lecter was not seated in the front pew with Crawford and Bloom, Oliveah noticed a much larger crowd of onlookers than the day's previous sitting with the opening testimony.

Taking a seat beside Alana, Oliveah caught the tail end of their conversation just as the Sheriff escorted a handcuffed Will Graham into the room.

"Leonard seems to think that I won't be seen as a credible witness because of my feelings for Will" Bloom whispered to Jack as Oliveah stared at the American flag above the Judge's chair.

 _You have feelings for Will as well_

"The prosecution calls Fredericka Lounds to the Stand."

Keeping her eyes forward, Oliveah heard the clicking sounds of Lounds's heels as she finally appeared in her vision wearing the most ostentatious wide brimmed hat she had ever seen.

 _God, I hate her._

Watching the petite woman make her way to the Stand, Oliveah caught sight of the black bible as Lounds lightly rested her palm on top.

"I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth."

 _So help me God_ Oliveah thought as she rested her hands on her knee as the Prosecution approached the now seated tabloid Journalist.

"Could you please describe your relationship with Abigail Hobbs?"

"We were very close. I was helping her write a book about surviving her father."

 _She didn't trust you to help her tell the truth. Abigail was scared and felt pushed by you and your empty promise to clear her name_

"Did you ever discuss Will Graham with Abigail?"

"Abigail told me, she believed Will Graham wanted to kill her and cannibalize her like her father wanted to do. She was right."

Hearing the low mutters from the crowd seated in the pews, Oliveah watched as the Judge shook his head before banging on his desk.

"Silence please. Ms. Vega continue your questioning of the witness."

"I should have listened to her" Lounds suddenly blurted out as Ms. Vega set her eyes sharply on Freddie Lounds's face.

"Do you blame yourself for her death?"

Feeling the impact of the question in her own bones, Oliveah took in a deep breath as she remembered a period of time where she had pondered those very words.

 _After Abigail disappeared, I felt like it had somehow been my fault. Like I had missed a big clue that she had been hinting at all along._

"I blame Will Graham" she spoke as confidently as she could muster considering all eyes were facing her direction.

"Thank you, your witness."

Watching the Prosecutor return to her table, Oliveah shifted her eyes onto Will's seated form, but could only see his lawyer clearly as the man stood, holding open a manila file between his hands.

"Ms. Lounds…could you please remind me how many times you have been sued for liable?"

 _Nice._

"Six"

"Sorry?"

"Six"

Feeling the beginnings of a grin on her lips, Oliveah gently cleared her throat as she watched Lounds trying not to hang her head in shame with her public record.

"Thank you, and how many times have you settled?"

"Six

"Thank you, nothing further."

Watching the woman half slink off the wooden chair from behind the Stand, Oliveah stared directly into her face with a smirk almost willing the red headed woman to raise her eyes as she walked out of the courtroom.

…

 _1 North Clinton Street, Baltimore, Maryland…_

 _Later that day…_

Taking a heavy seat at her writing desk, Oliveah sat her glass of water aside before shrugging off her Sears blazer. She had kicked her only pair of heels off and into her closet as soon as she had reached the bedroom and now she sat with a task at hand.

"Port-Cartier, Quebec" she spoke out loud as she lifted the lid to her laptop and typed in the search bar.

Choosing the Mega Bus, she selected her origin as Maryland and her destination as Toronto, Ontario. Pulling open the drawer in front of her, she took out the Corrections letter and found the date for her step-father's parole hearing.

Landing on a Wednesday, Oliveah thumbed through the available arrival and departure times back to Wednesday.

"Baltimore to Toronto, then a connection to Montreal followed by another connection, Jesus" she swore under her breath as her eyes took in an estimated ten hours in travel distance between the French city and town home to the maximum prison.

 _You don't have to go Oliveah._

 _Tom is nothing to you; hell, he once suggested to your mother that he had a buyer interested in young white females._

Pressing her lips firmly together, Oliveah stared at the screen as the total was displayed, waiting for her credit card information for payment. Hovering the mouse over the blank box requiring her method of payment, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

 _I have to face him one last time._

…

 _1 North Clinton Street, Baltimore, Maryland…_

 _The Next Day…_

Tucking in her white button up blouse, Oliveah Adler adjusted the cuffs and stared at her reflection as she took in a deep breath.

She had decided to book the bus tickets and after printing out the invoice and proof of payment, she heard Dr. Lecter's voice in her head…

" _You would do well Oliveah to confront this man."_

She knew it was in her best interest to attend and speak at her Step-Father's hearing.

Not on his behalf of course

But to make sure that asshole never saw the light of day or felt the pavement of a city street again under his feet.

Feeling her lips breaking out into a smile, she ran her hands through her loose hair as she checked her watch.

…

 _Baltimore County Courthouse, Baltimore, Maryland…_

Feeling Jack Crawford shifting beside her, Oliveah crossed her legs in the pew as Alana Bloom leaned forward, withdrawing a file folder from her Mulberry bag.

"Oliveah, these are the tentative dates the Psychology department has for students defending their thesis, if you could choose one and then email me I'd appreciate it."

Taking the sheet between her fingers, she moved her eyes along the page taking in the late April dates. Graduation was set for mid-May, and she still had not submitted any applications for doctorate programs.

 _Stop procrastinating and just do it already!_

Hearing Hannibal Lecter's voice, Oliveah looked to her left and watched as the Doctor folded his coat beside him before taking a seat on the other side of Dr. Bloom.

"The Court calls Dr. Frederick Chilton to the Stand."

Turning her head, she watched Chilton walk through the double doors with the aid of his cane. Shuffling up to the Stand, she couldn't keep her eyes on him as she felt the hatred deep down in the pits of her stomach.

 _I don't know who is worst? It's a damn near tie between him and Freddie Lounds_ Oliveah thought as Chilton took his oath before sitting in the wooden chair for examination.

"Dr. Chilton, what can you tell us about William Graham?"

Grinning as his mind raced with all the notes and points that he had been jotting down in his notebook ever since the bars had slid across and locked into place on Will Graham, Chilton leaned back and spoke.

"Will Graham manifests publicly as an introverted personality. He would like us to believe he places on the spectrum somewhere near Asperger's and Autism, yet he also claims, an empathy disorder."

Watching Frederick Chilton seated on the Stand with a bit of a lean and his hand firmly wrapped around the head of his cane, Oliveah felt his display of obvious arrogance right away.

"You choose your words very carefully Dr. Chilton. You chose the word "claims."

"Will Graham _has_ never been diagnosed. He will not allow anyone to test him. He has carefully constructed a persona to hide his real nature from the world. He wears it so well even Jack Crawford could not see past it."

"But you did?"

"Mr. Graham and I had no personal relationship for him to manipulate" he spoke as his eyes shifted. She could have sworn that his eyes glanced over her, but she knew he was trained on the face of Alana as she silently cleared her throat. "I have, _objectively_ examined him. And the crimes of which he is accused. These murders were measured and controlled. The confused man Will Graham presents to the world would not commit those crimes, because that man is a fiction.

"So you discount the encephalitis he was suffering as a "cause?" Ms. Vega questioned as

"He managed his illness with the help of his Neurologist, whom he murdered for his trouble" Chilton added as Jack folded his hands in his lap beside her.

"Is Will Graham an intelligent psychopath?"

Hearing the question, Oliveah closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind as Chilton's voice filled the courtroom.

"There is not yet a name for whatever Will Graham is. He kills methodically, and I believe would kill again; given the opportunity."

 _Just like Hannibal Lecter_

Laying Alana's paper on the pew beside her, Oliveah rose to her feet and felt Alana's questioning eyes as she moved past her expensive bag. Keeping her eyes on the floor, Oliveah watched as Hannibal moved his feet back to allow her to pass.

Approaching the double wooden doors, she knew Chilton's eyes were likely burning into her back, though she knew that Hannibal's would still be trained intensely on the man seated behind the lawful perch

And quite possibly, planning out his next intimate meal.

…

 _1 North Clinton Street, Baltimore, Maryland…_

 _2 Hours After Trial Ended for the Day_

"So, you'll be gone for three days?"

Pulling the zipper closed on her Jansport bag, Oliveah walked over to her closet and grabbed her Hopkins hoodie. Pulling it over her head, she pulled her hair out of the elastic band and wrapped it around her wrist.

"Yes. I have a two hour wait in Toronto for my bus to Montreal then a forty-minute wait for Port-Cartier. Let me tell you I will be so happy to fall into bed at the only hotel in the prison town" she spoke as Andrew laid back on her bed stretching his arms over his head.

"Sleeping in the roach motel. By the way, is le boyfriend going with you?"

Hearing Andrew's question, Oliveah fumbled with her keys before shoving them into the front pouch of her bag.

"Hannibal Lecter is not my boyfriend Andrew" she spoke as the young man smiled with his eyes closed.

"I use to be all for casual fucking Olive, but he is obviously courting you."

"Courting me?"

"Tyler's started watching Downton Abby."

Feeling her lips spreading into a smile, she stared at the man lying on her bed before moving to her desk. Unplugging the charging wire to her ipod, she grabbed the earphones in the drawer and shoved them into her sweatshirt pocket.

"No, Dr. Lecter is not coming."

Sitting up against her pillow, Andrew crossed his arms and watched as Oliveah ran her fingers through her still damp hair.

"Do you think he would have if you had asked?"

 _Jesus, why this fascination with Hannibal Lecter?_

"Enough Andrew."

It was all she said as she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Watching her friend rise off her bed, he took his keys out of his jean pocket and nodded his head.

"All right, let's drop you off."

…

 _White Marsh Mall, Baltimore, Maryland…_

Climbing out of the car, Oliveah gave a last wave to Andrew and watched as he sped off through the parking lot before rounding the corner back towards Perry Hall Blvd. Making her way into the mall, she glanced at her watch and immediately headed towards the direction of Starbucks.

True she would probably fall asleep as soon as she settled into her seat, but she at least wanted to get another cup of caffeine into her system before buckling down for the first eight and a half hours of her journey.

"Can I have a venti bold please with room and an espresso brownie please?"

Pouring milk into her cup, she pushed on the lid before inserting a green plug. Tucking her snack into her coat pocket, Oliveah made her way through the growing crowds of shoppers as her eyes fell on a pretty cream colored strapless dress in the display window of Charlotte Russe.

 _Hannibal is not my boyfriend_ she thought as her mind flashed with a thought of what an actual date night out with Dr. Lecter might entail.

 _Dancing…_

 _Dinner…_

 _Consuming human flesh._

Feeling a shiver running down her back, she moved her eyes away and continued down the length of the mall and found the exit door that would bring her outside to the bus pickup depot.

Spying the blue bus, Oliveah presented her printed confirmation sheet and climbed abroad. Thankful to find two empty seats near the very back, she shoved her bag onto the floor and reclined her seat as far back as it would go. Digging out her phone, she saw no texts and as she turned the device off to avoid roaming fees in Canada, she felt a heaviness in her shoulders.

 _Would he have come with me to Quebec?_

…

 _Toronto, Ontario, Canada…_

Leaning her head back against the headrest, her eyes caught the blinking night lights of the CN Tower standing guard at the edge of Lake Ontario. Swallowing hard, she felt the familiarity of this being her place of birth and hometown, but a deep hatred and desire to leave as quickly as possible.

"Thank you for riding with Mega Bus, we will be approaching the Coach Terminal at 610 Bay Street downtown Toronto in approximately twenty minutes."

Hearing the driver's voice, Oliveah straightened her seat and reached for her phone.

Knowing she would be hit with outrageous roaming fees if she even turned it on, she wanted nothing more than to check and see if Dr. Lecter had tried to contact her.

 _No, I can live for three days without my phone_

Checking her area to make sure she had everything, she felt an elbow against her shoulder as a fellow rider moved past for the bathroom.

"Sorry, eight hours is a bit too much for a bladder" the older woman chuckled as Oliveah gave a weak smile. She would hold off until she found a coffee shop or a restaurant that looked tempting before taking a break to get her bearings.

Watching out the window as the bus pulled into platform number one, Oliveah slung her backpack over her shoulders and walked towards the back door of the bus. Stepping out into the cold evening air, she zipped up her coat and pulled over her hood as she made her way around the corner of the terminal and onto Dundas.

Coffee shops a plenty, she knew if she kept walking straight she would enter Chinatown and the thought of egg rolls and wonton soup made her stomach growl. Spying a Starbucks on the corner of Elizabeth, she crossed the intersection and pulled open the door.

"We are closing in ten minutes in case you're thinking of plugging in your laptop" a voice called out from behind the corner. Spying another green aproned barista holding a broom on her right, Oliveah pushed down her fur hood as she took off her gloves.

"Is it too late to get coffee to go?"

"We only have mild left."

"That's fine."

Taking a deep sip of the scalding hot liquid, she slapped a lid down and gave a silent thank you before heading back out into the cold evening. Walking past the Art Gallery of Ontario, she could see the dense lighting of Chinatown just up ahead and as the English words on the streets turned into Chinese characters, she slowed down her steps.

She had always love the atmosphere and culture of the tiny borough. Many times, in her early teens she had escape to this stretch of Dundas and imagined herself in a different part of the world.

Away from her mother and Tom.

Away from her shitty life and the Jane and Finch housing complex.

Glancing down at her watch, she could see it was just after nine but the crowded sidewalks and flashing neon signs said otherwise. Walking along, her eyes fell on a window display of hanging pig legs and severed heads resting on a long white plate.

Swallowing hard, she watched as a butcher dressed in white removed one of the legs from the hook before replacing it with four plucked, charred ducks hanging from a small chain.

 _Charred meat_

 _Vulnerable and naked_

Shaking her head, she pulled down her fur trimmed hoodand walked up a set of stairs and into a small shop that had money cats pawing in the window. She had no desire to buy useless junk for she only had her backpack with an extra set of clothing and essentials, but as she looked into the smiling face of the yellow painted feline, she thought Andrew would get a kick out it.

Shoving it into her bag, Oliveah felt her stomach rumbling once more as she looked at her watch, just under an hour before she would board her second bus destined to Montreal, a city that had been her home for four years of Undergraduate study. A city that had exposed her to many firsts and the freedom to grow and shine into a woman.

Raising her eyes, she read the names of restaurants from Forestview to Hong Kong Bistro to Rol Jui before she decided to settle on Rong Hua Chinese Restaurant. Pulling open the door, she was hit with an amazing smell of spices and fried oil as she took in a few seated customers.

 _At least I didn't walk into a front again_ she thought as she remembered the last time she had been in Chinatown. One week before Tom's arrest, she and her only friend Kristen had walked into a restaurant just after seven in the evening and had found themselves interrupting a group meeting made up of black suited Chinese men that simply stared before pointing an arm out to the door they had entered.

Settling at the table to her left, Oliveah shed her coat and pulled out her phone.

"Hello, welcome to Rong Hua."

Raising her eyes, Oliveah allowed the menu to rest on the table as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Can I get an order of wonton soup and six egg rolls please?"

Scribbling the order down on a lined pad, the petite black haired woman smiled and took back the laminate before turning and walking towards the kitchen with a loud shout.

Checking her watch, she would allow herself thirty minutes before packing up any leftovers as a snack for the next six hours on the bus.

Rubbing her temples, she almost wished she had maxed out her Mastercard in favor of a flight instead of three buses and a day and a half of travel, but she relished the cocoon the seats provided and the scarce bodies that littered the rest allowing her be alone with her thoughts and not exposed.

Pulling the elastic band off her wrist, she quickly threw her hair up into a half ponytail just as the waitress re-appeared.

"Soup, egg roll. Enjoy."

Cutting her spoon through one of the wonton's, Oliveah smiled as she remembered the first time Tyler had ordered Chinese for her and Andrew the day she had moved in…

 _(Flashback)_

" _Cut open a wonton and tell me what you think it looks like."_

 _Hearing Andrew's challenge, the twenty-one-year-old grabbed her plastic spoon and with minimal mess, separated the piece into two._

" _It looks like a brain!" Andrew laughed as Tyler shook his head._

" _You're such a dink Andrew" he smiled as Oliveah caught his wink towards the still laughing student._

 _Staring down at the piece of pork that now rested at the bottom of her glass bowl, Oliveah held her breath and said not a word._

 _I've seen the inside of a brain Andrew, and this is doesn't come close…_

Taking a seat on the Coach Canada bus, Oliveah grabbed her ipod and headphones before bringing her coat up to her chin as a blanket. She would try and sleep, hoping the 401 highway would not be backed up with winter accidents.

Closing her eyes, she listened to the opening notes of a Crash Test Dummies piece before falling into a deep sleep.

…

 _Port-Cartier, Quebec, Canada…_

Handing a green twenty-dollar bill to the cab driver, Oliveah muttered a quiet "Merci" before swinging her bag over her tired and aching shoulders. Heading into the only hotel in town, Oliveah pushed her sunglasses up to rest on her head as she pulled out her wallet.

"Bonjour, j'ai une reservation" she spoke in tired French as the desk clerk smiled and took her printed piece of paper. Taking the room key, Oliveah noted a huge red sign and from what she could translate, it warned that the hotel would respond to any disturbance and liquor violations with a permanent ban.

 _The only hotel in a town with a population of under seven thousand and they are brave enough to permanently ban their customers. Then again, most of those customers are probably visiting spouses in the prison._

Climbing the stairs to the second floor, she found her room and leaned against the door as she inserted the key.

 _Sleep._

 _A shower and sleep_

 _Then food._

…

Thirty minutes later, Oliveah strode over to her backpack for another hair elastic as she tossed the broken band towards the garbage can. Feeling the dampness of her hair running down her back, she gathered her hair in one hand before reaching for the towel to dry her neck.

Tossing the towel aside, she had just slipped on her tank top just as knocking erupted on the door. Freezing, her mind raced with various thoughts from her credit card running a decline, to a message from prison officers stating that Tom had committed suicide just as the knocking sounded again.

 _No one knows I am here_

Moving to the door, she cursed as the groove for the peephole had been sealed providing her no way to check the identity of the knocker.

 _Stop thinking the god damn worse Oliveah, it's not going to be someone holding a gun_

Moving quickly to her bag, she grabbed her cell phone and turned it on, watching it go through its security checking as she laid a hand on the doorknob.

 _Load you piece of shit_

Catching the number at seventy percent, Oliveah took a deep breath and unfastened the door chain before twisting the deadbolt.

Pulling open the door, her mouth fell open as the tall man standing just over the threshold stared back.

It wasn't a man with a gun…

But rather a Lithuanian American serial killer that had the darkest burgundy eyes she had ever seen.

…

 **Thank you to everyone for subscribing and following! Thank you to FluentInBullshit, Marydidlaugh, Nirvana14, Raven Fay, Maryla, and Americanlatinjapanesegirl for leaving reviews! ALSO, BIG BIG THANK YOU to find out that my story has been added to a Community group for stories that people CAN'T READ ENOUGH OF!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story every other Saturday (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned! LATE! GAHHH!**

 **P.P.S. This chapter was huge when I started writing, so I decided to split it up.**

 **P.P.P.S. Anyone been to Toronto and the places I mentioned? I love Chinatown and Oliveah's memory of walking into a "front" is something that actually happened to my friend and I years ago!**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO GUEST, WHO KEPT ME ON MY TOES TO FINISH AND POST THIS EVENING! (p.s. Never worry, I have no intentions of abandoning this story. I love writing it)**


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own anything related to Hannibal, either thru television, or written books. Everything belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 20**

 **Song(s): Lovesick (Banks), You Don't Know What It's Like (Econoline Crush), Rain (Molly Johnson)**

 *****WARNING: THERE IS A SCENE OF SEXUAL INTIMACY IN THIS CHAPTER*****

"Wha….what are you doing here?!"

Looking up into Hannibal's eyes, Oliveah nearly dropped her phone as the man at the threshold stared hard.

"May I come in Oliveah?"

Gripping the door handle tightly, she felt her tongue pressing against her teeth as she thought of what would happen if she simply said no.

Stepping back, she felt him pass as she closed the door behind him. Twisting the lock, she tucked her mobile phone in her back pocket as Hannibal sniffed the air.

 _Some cheap, in house conditioner_

Fixing his eyes on her open bag and strewn possessions on the chest of drawers beside a flat screen television, he shoved his hands in his coat pocket as he watched Oliveah grab her bath towel.

"I've already checked you out."

Freezing her hands as she brought the towel up to the ends of her hair, Oliveah stared at the Doctor with an open mouth.

"What do you mean you've checked me out? This is where I am staying until Tom's hearing tomorrow morning" she spoke as Hannibal reached out and touched her bag.

" _We_ are not staying here. I've already made arrangements elsewhere."

His tone of voice was just above a growl as Oliveah tossed the towel aside once more.

"I don't remember asking you to make any arrangements Hannibal." Hearing the words leave her lips, she immediately closed her mouth as Hannibal turned to face her, squaring his shoulders with a look that called her manners into question.

Rubbing her arm, Oliveah felt a vibration in her back pocket, no doubt a roaming message as her phone was now picking up the Canadian network every second she left it on.

"How did you even know I was here?" she asked in a low tone as Hannibal moved to the window.

"Weeks ago, you received a letter from the Port-Cartier Institution detailing your Step-Father's hearing for tomorrow's date. And as this is the only place of lodging in the town, it wasn't hard to _find_ you" he tasted as Oliveah moved towards the made-up bed. Touching her fingers lightly along the clothing that was pulled out of her bag, she began shoving it back inside as Hannibal watched silently.

"Do you own property up here?" she asked, remembering one of their first conversations months earlier where he had spoken of a previous time in the French province.

"No."

 _Alright, renting somewhere. Most likely a private house. Away from eyes, and secluded enough for his liking_ she thought as she grabbed the zipper on her bag. Moving to the bathroom, she collected her items before hitting the light switch and coming face to face with the six-foot Doctor around the corner.

 _He's come all the way up here for you Oliveah, don't act like a shithead._

Finishing her packing, she grabbed her hoodie before lacing her boots up.

"I'm ready."

Stepping out into the carpeted hallway, she heard the door close behind her as she pushed open the fire door into the stairwell. Walking up to the service counter in the front foyer, she gave a small smile as she laid the key on the desk.

"Merci."

"Bon Soir Madame, Monsieur Adler."

Walking out into the early evening winter air, Oliveah followed behind Hannibal as he took a set of keys from his pocket. Watching the tail lights of a black BMW SUV flash, she wondered if he flew from Baltimore or if the rental had Maryland plates.

 _Either way, he has come all this way for me_

Setting her bag in the back, Oliveah climbed into the passenger seat just as Hannibal started the engine. Sitting in silence, she watched the trees pass by as they drove through the sparsely populated town. Feeling the countryside seeping into her shoulders, she felt Hannibal shift the SUV into a lower gear as they turned onto a dirt road heading towards the river.

Spying a white veranda as the house came into view, Oliveah blinked in surprise at the modesty of the build. It looked to be a one story unassuming house with a framed porch that belonged on a bed and breakfast listing. Feeling the vehicle slowing down, her eyes caught a sign advertising Gite Le Vent de Mer as Hannibal parked threw the BMW into park. Shutting off the engine, Oliveah tried in her best broken French to literally translate the sign.

"Cottage, sea, wind" she spoke as Hannibal paused.

"When you see our private view, you'll understand."

Hearing his words, she climbed out of the SUV and slammed her door as Hannibal held out her bag between his fingers.

"This place isn't a whole house, is it?" she questioned as Hannibal pulled out the key to the front door.

"No, but for us it is."

She almost allowed her mind to conjuror up the notion that he had killed for the whole house to be private and immediately swallowed that idea as she realized it wasn't as farfetched as one might think.

"You didn't have to do this Hannibal."

Hearing the deadbolt unlock, he turned to face her as the winter air and the close proximity to flat open land bit at his cheeks.

"I would prefer that you have a decent bed, and a peaceful night's rest before facing your Ste-Father for the first time in seven years" he spoke as Oliveah shook her head and stepped past him into the house.

"Nine years."

 _And something is eating at me that you are not here solely for my benefit._

Setting her bag down on the floor, she felt Hannibal's hand on her shoulder as she shrunk out of her coat.

"Walk towards the back, in through the kitchen."

Following his directions, Oliveah scanned her eyes as she slowly walked through the modest living room. A couch, two sitting chairs, and a fireplace. Nothing fancy. Finding the kitchen, she could tell it had been recently upgraded with new appliances as she turned to the large picture window that framed the entire back wall.

"My God…"

Staring out the large pane of glass, her eyes spanned the snow-covered curves of the rocks that framed the edges of the bay. Catching the sun's rays streaming through the clouds, she watched a flock of mute swans elegantly navigate onto the ice as she heard footsteps echo down the hall.

"Beautiful, isn't it" Hannibal spoke from her side as she turned and looked up at his profile.

 _Presentation is key_

Hearing words he had once spoken to her, Oliveah closed her mouth as she watched the evening sun turn the expansive frozen landscape a fiery orange making it look as if everything in the distance and approaching were on fire.

 _This isn't just a presentation, this is a masterpiece worthy of any painter_ she noted as Hannibal retreated back to the kitchen island. Hearing the fridge door open, she turned around and watched as he began to take items out, arranging them into appetizer, first course, second course, and dessert style.

She would have suggested they just order a pizza from the Pizzeria d'a Cote they had passed, and smiled inside at the thought of her suggesting that he eat such a greasy, common fare.

"I'm happy you are finally smiling."

Breaking her thought, Oliveah leaned her hands on the island as she heard the spine-tingling sound of a razor-sharp knife being pulled from its place in a block.

"May I ask what you are planning to create this evening?"

Feeling his lips pulling into a small smile with her choice of words, Hannibal laid a hand on the lettuce before pushing it out to her.

"You may break these up into bite sized pieces" he instructed as Oliveah went to the sink to wash her hands.

"This looks to be a lot of food, we are going to eat all of it?" she questioned as she returned to the front of the island and caught his eye.

Bringing the knife down expertly through a pumpkin, Hannibal tilted his head as he watched Oliveah's fingers.

"Every last bite."

…

 _3 hours later…_

Pushing her plate away, Oliveah laid her hand down flat on the table and watched as Hannibal finish the last of the white wine that lingered at the bottle of his glass.

"That was delicious" she spoke as her eyes glanced down at the shells of the now digesting mussels.

Nodding his head with her approval, Hannibal stood to his feet and held out his hand to her.

"Have a seat in the living room and I will join you momentarily."

"I can help you with dishes?"

"No need, after we depart, there is a resident cleaner."

 _God this is luxury_

 _Do we have to go back to Baltimore?_

Hearing her thoughts, she felt a shiver down her back as she wondered what living with Hannibal Lecter would be like.

 _Would it always be gourmet meals and classical pieces?_

 _Would he little by little introduce her to the viciousness of his kills?_

 _Would he one day hand her the knife expecting perfection?_

Making her way towards the living room, her eyes fell on the fireplace before throwing her hands up onto her hips.

"Well, let's get this lit."

She had never lit a fire before but in this house, there was no way she was going to go without.

Grabbing the box of Red Robin matches from the mantel, Oliveah crouched down to her knees as she grabbed a few pieces of starter wood. Arranging it with a bit of paper from a wicker basket, she struck a match and angled it as low as she could beneath her pile.

Smiling as the flames caught and grew, she heard footsteps behind her on the hardwood floor as she rose to stand. Turning with her head held high, Oliveah watched as Hannibal sat down a large French Press of coffee and a plain white box on the coffee table.

"You continue to surprise me" he breathed as he approached her coming to stand less than a foot away in distance. Feeling his thumb tracing along her chin, she felt the warmth of the fire behind her as she moved around him causing his hand to drop.

 _Breath Oliveah, breath…_

Taking a seat on the edge of the couch, she watched the Doctor bend down and arrange a few more pieces of wood on the flames.

"I'd like to ask you Oliveah, what do you plan on saying to your Step-Father tomorrow morning?"

Staring into the flames of the fire, Oliveah tucked her chin into her chest as Hannibal moved closer.

Ever since she had taken her seat on the bus in Baltimore, her mind had been racing with what she had planned to say, what she wanted to say, what she _needed_ to say to him.

And the only thing she could think of was…

To thank him.

"All I can think of…is to thank him. To thank him for all the shitty experiences, all the hatred he had towards me, all the times he talked about pawning me off to all his drug dealer friends and customers when he was short money" she spat as she balled her fists.

Standing in front of her, Hannibal stared down as he watched her eyes move to the white box.

"God I hope that's chocolate."

Inching his fingers against the lid of the box, he flipped the lid and watched as Oliveah breathed.

Rich butter cake with bittersweet chocolate.

Taking a seat, he watched her take a bite before licking her lips.

"You view your Step-Father as one of the triggers setting you on this path."

Accepting the cup of coffee, Oliveah settled back and nursed her cup.

"I'd say being ignored by my mother and having her spend the grocery money on other things was the first trigger."

 _He doesn't want to hear this Oliveah_.

"What do you mean "path"?"

Taking a sip from his own cup, Hannibal turned his eyes onto hers caught sight of her jaw setting hard.

"Your path Oliveah it would be obvious to see, lies with me."

Closing her eyes, she allowed her head to fall back against the couch cushion as her mind flashed to finding her mother's dead body.

"The day my mother committed suicide, I started sleeping with a knife under my pillow. Someone would have thought I was crazy, but as a fourteen-year-old now in the charge of a drug dealer who leered, I felt…something sinister growing inside of me. I had no doubt that I would kill him if he touched me. I still want to kill him."

"How would you kill him?"

The question was raw as Oliveah sucked in a deep breath.

"You want to know if I have a plan."

"I have no doubt you do have a plan."

Feeling her lips spreading into a grin, she fixed her eyes onto his as she nodded.

"He would suffer to his last breath" she growled as the burning wood popped in the fire.

Feeling Hannibal's fingers running along the back of her neck as he moved her hair over her shoulder, Oliveah reached out and settled herself in his lap as she pulled up the edges of his black sweater. Tossing it aside, he cradled her face between his hands as he felt her fingers pulling on his belt. Hearing the light clang of the buckles becoming loose, he brought his mouth down on hers as Oliveah opened her mouth to welcome him.

Tasting her, Hannibal growled against her lips as he shifted and moved her down onto the floor. Undoing the button on his black trousers, Oliveah slowly pulled down his zipper as Hannibal broke their kiss. Grabbing the front of her tank top, he tore it clean down the middle as his eyes fell on her exposed breasts. Gasping sharply as Hannibal's mouth closed over her nipple, she felt his teeth grazing her skin before he bit down causing her to cry out. Dragging his lips across her breast bone, he captured her left breast as she firmly grasped him inside his pants.

Hearing his staggered breathing, Oliveah reached her hand up and touched the side of her neck as he straightened up and stared down into her face. Feeling the tightness in her belly, she kept her eyes locked with his as she slowly sank down onto her knees in front of him, pulling his trousers down with her.

Feeling the warmth of the fireplace as he stood exposed, Hannibal watched as the young woman slowly took him in her mouth.

Closing his eyes, he tilted his head back as the feeling of her mouth sent shivers up his spine. Hearing the pop of the wood in the fireplace, he moved his hand along the back of her head and entangled his fingers in her hair as he felt her movements.

Hearing the man groaning above her, Oliveah felt herself smiling inside as she raised her eyes.

 _You're mine tonight Hannibal Lecter._

Feeling Hannibal's fingers tightening around the back of her head, Oliveah heard him breath out as he touched the side of her cheek. Opening her eyes into his, she watched as he lowered himself down in front of her.

 _His eyes are so dark_ she noted as Hannibal reached out, placing his hands on either side of her hips. Pulling hard, Oliveah found herself landing hard on her back as Hannibal pulled off her tights.

Propping herself up on her forearms, she watched as he leaned over her before bringing his lips down against her hip. Travelling upwards, he felt her stomach muscles tighten as his lips lingered along her ribs before he reached down and traced a single finger along her pelvic bone.

Letting her head sink back, Oliveah had no intensions of just laying back as she struggled to sit up.

"This is my show Hannibal."

Hearing her words, the Doctor moved his fingers off her body as Oliveah pushed him onto his back. Staring into his eyes, she wasted no time taking her position as Hannibal brought his hands to rest on her hips.

Moving slowly, she felt every inch of him as she moved her hips forward, hearing the man beneath her sigh deeply.

Picking up her pace, she ignored her hair as it fell out of her dollar store clip and reaching up, she pulled it out and threw it aside, hearing it clang off the wooden table.

"Oliveah…"

Hearing him moaning her name, she smiled as she sat up straight and allowed him to sit up slightly, before bringing his lips against her chest. Pushing her hands against his chest, she watched Hannibal lower back down before moving her hips once more.

…

 _3:08am_

Opening her eyes, Oliveah stared up at the dark ceiling as her ears picked up the sounds of Hannibal's deep breathing from beside her.

Pulling aside the blanket, she slipped out into the cool air and immediately grabbed the fleece Hudson's Bay blanket that rested on the chair. Wrapping it around her shoulders, she left the bedroom and made her way barefoot into the kitchen where she pulled open the fridge door and stared.

 _Not much in here_ she noted as her eyes spied a container of red organic strawberries.

Pulling the container out of the fridge, she ran them under a faucet of cold water before emptying them into a bowl. Leaving the lights off, she rounded the kitchen island and took a seat at the table staring out over the frozen Fleuve Saint-Laurent. Looking up at the full moon that shown over the frozen pieces of ice, her ears picked up footsteps behind her.

Feeling a warm hand against her neck, Oliveah turned around and watched as Hannibal draped his sweater around her shoulders. Running her fingers over the fabric, she could smell his expensive cologne as she dropped the blanket and pulled it over her head.

Feeling her stomach growling, she reached into the bowl and took out another strawberry just as Hannibal did the same.

"There is something to be said about eating strawberries in the moonlight" he spoke as Oliveah reached for another. Pulling out a chair, Hannibal sat and watched as she ate the berry right down to the steam. Dipping his fingers into the bowl, he pulled one out and gently twisted off the green leaves before taking a bite.

In a few hours' time, Oliveah would be standing in front of her Step-Father and he would be there to listen and watch. It was true he was interested in how she would handle the morning, but he was also interested in gaging just how dark her tendencies ran.

Watching Oliveah push the now empty bowl away, he steadied his eyes on her as she rubbed her sweatered arm.

"I'm nervous about seeing him."

Hearing her words, Hannibal remained still as she tucked her chin into her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"You should sleep."

Nodding her head, she stood and watched as Hannibal took up the bowl before setting it in the sink.

The remaining hours affording sleep would be broken as Oliveah dreamed of nothing but tightly clutching the swiss army knife that had been a permanent fixture under her teenage bed pillow.

…

 _Port-Cartier Institution, Port-Cartier, Quebec, Canada…_

 _The next day_

 _8:32am_

Approaching the guard house, Oliveah felt the SUV slow as she held onto her Maryland driver's license.

Watching the driver's window roll down, she handed her card to Hannibal as he produced his own to the armed guard who held a clipboard.

"Ms. Oliveah Adler has an appointment this morning to speak witness at the hearing of Thomas Kennedy" Hannibal informed as the guard wrote down their names before peering into the car.

"And you are?"

"Dr. Hannibal Lecter, I am a Psychiatrist, and a friend of Ms. Adler's" he spoke as the guard returned the pieces of identification.

"Drive forward until you reach the second lot, place this in your window and make sure the numbers are visible."

Tucking her license back in her wallet, Oliveah folded her hands together in her lap as she stared up at the grey single level building. Feeling the BMW coming to rest, she refused to move as Hannibal unbuckled his seat belt.

"There is still time if you wish to change your mind" he spoke as Oliveah blinked.

"No, no I have to see him" she whispered as she opened her door.

Walking up the freshly shoveled walkway towards the front door of the prison, she felt Hannibal's light fingertips against her back as the entered the building.

The stink of straight bleach hit her nostrils as they approached the front desk. Spying a female guard with her head down, Oliveah pressed the com buzzer and waited for the guard to lift her eyes.

"Your name?"

"Oliveah Adler."

"Who are you here for?"

Clearing her throat, Oliveah presented the letter she had received in the mail and watched as the guard nodded her head.

"Sign your name here, and clip this on the left side of your shirt. You have the choice to either be seated in the Witness Statement room to speak or if you're comfortable, there is a small table in the Assembly room; you'd be in the same room as Mr. Kennedy" the guard added as Oliveah scribbled her name on the form.

 _I've been prepping myself mentally and physically for weeks to see him_

"I'd like to be in the Assembly room please."

Standing outside the court room, Oliveah re-read for the third time the stated instructions for conduct inside the room just as Hannibal came to stand beside her, hands in pocket.

Hearing the door open, Oliveah turned around and met face to face with another guard.

"Ms. Adler, you can be seated now."

Taking in a deep breath, she entered the room and was amazed at just how small it was. Spying the table she was to be seated at, her eyes fell on a similar one not twenty five feet away in distance of which sat a middle aged man dressed in an ill-fitting suit flipped through a notepad.

 _He must be Tom's lawyer_

She didn't need turn around to know that Hannibal was seated behind her, for she felt his presence deeply just as the door across the room opened. Holding her breath, Oliveah watched as two uniformed officers appeared escorting a middle aged blonde man with handcuffs and ankle shackles.

 _There he is_

Spying the black capped courtesy pen that rested in the middle of her desk, Oliveah reached out and took it between her fingers as she kept her eyes trained on Tom.

Feeling the anger growing in the bottom of her stomach, she wondered what Hannibal was thinking as he sat behind her. He would have a clear vision of sight and was no doubt sizing up the man now taking a seat beside the lawyer.

"We are here today to review the file of Thomas Aaron Kennedy, inmate number 312-7856. Mr. Doillon, state your case please."

Hearing the Judge's curt words, Oliveah kept her eyes burning on Tom's face as he kept his eyes down on the table.

"Your Honor, Mr. Kennedy was sentenced to twenty-five years for the deaths of two officers and a drug dealer in a rage, drug fueled situation of which my client has expressed great remorse. My client since his incarceration, has turned his life around. From day one, he has been an exemplary inmate organizing the institution's new library. Mr. Kennedy has completed in-treatment rehabilitation patient programs for both drugs and alcohol and has been sober for eight years. My client has also recently graduated from Dawson College with a diploma in Social Services…"

Sitting still, Oliveah crossed her legs as she tried to mentally will Tom to look her in the eye.

 _I can't believe this shit_

 _I am up to my ass in debt, living in a rundown townhouse, eating ramen noodles and my abusive Step-Father is being given a glowing review with a free education to match._

 _Raise your eyes asshole…_

"I understand there is a family member present who would like to speak?"

Feeling sets of eyes on her, Oliveah rose to stand as she folded her hands in front of her.

She had nothing prepared. No notes, no paper, this was going to be raw.

"My name is Oliveah Adler and Thomas Kennedy was married to my late mother. I am here to speak very strongly against the early release of the man seated across who refuses to meet my eyes" she growled as Hannibal narrowed his eyes behind her.

If he was ever presented the chance, he would gift Thomas Kennedy to Oliveah on a table. Tied, bound, and prepared for whatever she would like to do to him.

"The man petitioning for an early release is a professional criminal. A professional con man who abandoned a child, and fed his wife heavy drugs. The day my Step-Father was arrested, he had hauled me out of bed to act as his lookout while he sold drugs in an alleyway. The day my mother died, he found me sitting in her bloody bath water as he left with a bag of drugs instead of showing emotion" she spoke as Tom shifted in his seat, still refusing to raise his eyes.

"But I suppose I should thank you Thomas."

Hearing her words, the man finally raised his eyes and Oliveah felt animalistic.

 _I would kill you if I had the chance_

 _I would gut your stomach and take my time pulling out the pieces that keep you alive the longest before feeding them to you down your throat_

"I should thank you for making me grow up so early in life. I want to thank you for instilling in me the power I felt as a child sleeping with a butcher knife under my pillow, prepared to strike at you if you decided to make good on your threats to pawn me off to cover your drug debt."

Pressing his tongue painfully against his canine tooth, Lecter swallowed hard as his salvia glands became irritated.

Wanting to tear into the man's jugular, Hannibal watched as the lawyer leaned over and whispered something quick as Tom remained perfectly still.

"So, thank you Tom. Thank you so very much for allowing me to discover who I was and what I am capable of. Thank you for allowing me to know and feel deep down…"

The words had barely left her mouth before Tom threw his elbow directly into the side of his lawyer's face, sending the man screaming to the floor, holding his bloody eye before lunging around the table and nearly covering the short distance to Oliveah.

Standing perfectly still, Oliveah gripped her pen tightly just as two officers hurled themselves into Tom, taking him down so violently that she swore she heard the cracking of a bone or two.

" **YOU FUCKING CUNT!"**

" **I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU THE NIGHT YOUR WHORE OF A MOTHER SLIT HER WRISTS! YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!"**

Feeling a small smile spreading across her lips as Tom was painfully hauled up and dragged across the floor and out of the room, Oliveah watched as another Officer attended to the bloody faced lawyer, all ignoring her as she felt Hannibal's grin of approval from behind.

 _Goodbye Tom, you're the one who is now dead._

…

Staring out the window of the BMW, Oliveah felt her stomach growling as she watched the surrounding lights of the condo's and downtown businesses light up the expensive warm interior of the car.

Earlier that morning she had stood tall and watched as her Step-Father, a man who had threatened her with physical and sexual violence, and had lunged at her in a Court of law with the intention of acting good on his threats, cracked his perfectly crafted nine-year façade with her words.

And she was exhausted.

 _I won._

Leaning forward, she switched on the dial for the radio and hit scan before she landed on a quick promo that haulted her breath.

" _CBC Radio One...Canada Lives Here."_

 _I'm never going to hear this again._

"I'm never coming back to Canada again" she whispered as Hannibal perked his ears up.

She had been silent in his presence for over two hours, and as the jazzy notes of Molly Johnson started to play softly over the speakers, he turned his head and watched as a single tear fell down her cheek…

 _I'm going 'round the bend like it'll never end, here I go again ,_ _I'm going round and around; you know I'm losing ground. Just keeping on and on. There's a light up ahead, it's burning bright in my head…_

Leaning her head back against the fabric rest, Oliveah closed her eyes as she felt the emotion of the lyrics mix with the bottled-up feelings she had been containing since stepping back out into the cold winter air after Tom's outburst that would have him serve the rest of his twenty-five years behind bars.

 _Cause that was just the rain, falling_

 _Big old drops hitting the ground yeah_

 _And everything has changed – oh darling_

 _So goodbye Montreal, I'll miss you after all_

Feeling her lips spreading into a wide smile, Oliveah stared out the windshield as she started to giggle, before breaking out into loud laughter with her victory.

Turning his eyes onto his passenger, Hannibal felt his own lips curling into a smile as the darkness of the night started to close in around them.

She had been stoic, raw, and had confided in him that she would kill given the chance.

And a chance she would get, very very soon.

Reaching over, he took her hand and brought the back of it up against his lips as Oliveah licked her own.

"That's my girl."

…

 **Thank you to everyone for subscribing and following! Thank you to Guest, Cotille S, Americanlatinajapanesegirl, Denpa-Chu, Undertaker's Hattress, Nirvana14, and B for leaving reviews! ALSO, BIG BIG THANK YOU to find out that my story has been added to a Community group for stories that people CAN'T READ ENOUGH OF!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story every other Saturday (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**

 **P.P.S. I kinda wasn't too happy with this chapter. Hope it doesn't disappoint.**


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own anything related to Hannibal, either thru television, or written books. Everything belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 21**

 **Song(s): Young God (Halsey), Adagio For The Strings (Samuel Barber)**

 _Rolling her head against the feather down pillow, Oliveah yawned as she stretched her arms up over head, knocking her knuckles against the wooden head board. Feeling the emptiness of the bed beside her, she had just started to sit up, gathering the white Egyptian sheet up to her chest as the bedroom door started to slowly open._

 _Feeling her lips parting into a smile, she quickly laid back down as a fury of childish whispers sounded at the door. Hearing the clinking of glasses and firm words from her husband, she kept still and pretended to softly snore as a voice spoke near her ear._

" _Momma is snoring" the little girl giggled as she poked at Oliveah's closed eye._

" _Alright. Dominika, you can wake her" Hannibal whispered as the little girl smiled widely at her brother._

" _MOMMY!"_

 _Feeling two bouncing bodies landing on the king-sized bed, Oliveah smiled as she pushed down the sheet and tried to capture her four-year-old daughter and three-year-old son. Spying her husband standing tall in jeans and a grey t-shirt, she smiled as Hannibal Lecter grabbed their daughter around the stomach and hauled her up over his shoulder before tossing her down on the bed squealing._

" _Dominica and Benjaminas made you breakfast in bed for your birthday" he spoke as Oliveah's eyes wandered onto his._

" _You didn't help at all?" she questioned, as Hannibal winked._

" _I offered the instruction and carried the tray" he grinned as Oliveah swallowed hard._

 _Jesus, he really is something outside his suits she thought as he stretched his arms up over his head before running a hand over his day-old stubble._

 _Moving her eyes onto the tray, she spied a wine glass of freshly squeezed orange juice and a cup of steaming coffee followed by two small plates with lids._

" _Momma, Daddy let me use a knife!" Dominica smiled as Oliveah shifted her eyes back on to Hannibal who was rolling Ben over into a somersault at the foot of the bed._

 _Moving her eyes onto her husband, she watched as Hannibal cleared his throat before grabbing the tray. Setting it across her lap, she felt his fingers trail along her chin as she looked up._

" _The kids made you breakfast, but I will make you dinner" he purred as he brushed her lips with his own._

" _Ewwwww!"_

 _Scooping Dominika up into his arms as she stuck out her tongue, Hannibal rounded the bed and took a seat on his side, resting his chin on the top of her head._

" _It's special Momma" she smiled, her toothy grin beaming as her brother scrambled up and wedged in against his mother._

" _It looks perfect."_

 _Oliveah swore she didn't get a look in with either child. Her daughter had her father's burgundy eyes, while her son had his cheekbones. Maybe the hair color was close to hers._

" _Watch…watch…that's hot Ben" she soothed as her son's tiny fingers tried to dip into her coffee cup._

" _It's gonna get cold!"_

 _Taking a sip of the orange juice, Oliveah folded her hands and looked to her son._

" _My my…what shall I try first" she smiled as Ben pointed a finger to the first plate._

 _Reaching out, Oliveah lifted the lid and froze at the sight before her._

 _This is not perfect._

" _What…What is this…" she breathed, catching sight of Hannibal reaching forward and taking a severed finger that had been pan seared off the plate. Bringing her eyes up onto his lips, she watched as he took a bite before chewing slowly._

 _Feeling the bile rising in her throat, Oliveah watched her son dig into the second plate before pulling his fingers away covered in a thick gooey red sauce._

" _Hannibal…"_

 _Tossing the finger bone down on the plate, he shifted his daughter to sit beside her brother as Ben put his sticky fingers in his mouth before smiling._

 _Throwing the tray aside as the plates and glasses shattered all over the floor, Oliveah threw herself to her feet before reaching down and grabbing Ben roughly into her arms._

 _Feeling him squirm against her she watched as Dominika threw her arms around Hannibal's neck._

" _It's alright, mummy wasn't expecting such a breakfast. Though she should have" Hannibal growled as Oliveah backed to the bedroom door._

" _Momma…"_

 _Hearing Ben's cry against her ear, she watched as Hannibal rose to his own feet, holding their daughter._

" _Hannibal, you can't do this to them….you can't."_

" _Feed my children? Expose my children to the lifestyle that they will grow into?"_

 _Reaching out behind her, Oliveah gripped the door handle but found it locked._

" _Ben!" Feeling her son kicking as her arms loosened around him, she watched as Hannibal scooped them both up into his arms with a smile._

" _One big happy family…"_

Throwing her eyes open, Oliveah threw her arm out and knocked her full glass of water onto the floor. Hearing it shatter, she sat up and brought her hand up against her throat before touching her tongue.

"Jesus..."

Throwing the comforter off her bare legs, she padded across her room avoiding the puddle of water as she took in the time.

 _6:23am_

She was scheduled to be at the State Hospital for ten to meet with Dr. Bloom, and Will's lawyer to go over Alana's statements and some questions that the Prosecution might ask.

"I just want this all to be over. I just want to present my thesis, graduate, and move on" she muttered as her mind immediately remembered her dream.

Dreaming of a husband, kids, a bloody breakfast in bed…

"Hannibal as a husband and father" she breathed out shaking her head as she stepped into the hallway. Hearing silence from downstairs, she made her way into the kitchen to make coffee as she heard the ringing of her phone. Dashing back to her bedroom, she grabbed it quickly before checking the caller id.

"Hello?"

"Hello Oliveah, it's Alana Bloom"

 _Shit, I didn't mess up the time did I?_ she thought as she threw her eyes onto her alarm clock.

"Leonard Brauer is moving up our meeting at the hospital from ten to nine o'clock."

Nodding her head, she headed back downstairs and made coffee with one hand as Bloom switched topics to her thesis.

"I have two more sources to read up on and then I am finished and will be ready to present to the Department."

"Excellent, I have you scheduled to defend on April 14th. Myself, Dr. Thorton, and Dr. Alexander will make up your panel."

Taking in a deep breath, Oliveah nodded to herself as she put down her phone.

She was nervous to see Will. Being the only one who knew his innocence for sure, she

Returning to the kitchen, her eyes fell upon Tyler's bowl of lemons as her mind remembered Will's hands rolling one over the cutting board in his kitchen. A time when she had no idea who Hannibal really was, and Will was a free man.

Staring at the box of cereal left out from that morning on the counter, Oliveah felt her stomach lurch.

 _There is no way I can eat anything before seeing him._

…

 _Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Baltimore, Maryland…_

 _9:23am_

"The Defense calls Dr. Alana Bloom."

Watching her Thesis Advisor taking a deep breath through her nose, Oliveah did feel a bit sorry for her.

Bloom had to get this right, for Will's sake.

"I believe Will's empathy disorder, combined with the effects of viral encephalitis….do we have to do this?"

Shifting her weight in her chair, Oliveah watched as Leonard Brauer folded his hands behind his back as he nodded his head.

"I don't want the first time you do this to be in court."

 _Smart_

Tucking in her chin, Oliveah raised her eyes to the guards slowly pacing the second level as her mind began to race…

 _I wonder if Chilton is taping all of this?_

 _If he is, he can never make this public_

 _But that doesn't mean he wouldn't use anything heard to his advantage_ she thought, remembering pieces of her last conversation with Will in this very open room.

" _Are you sleeping with him Oliveah?"_

"Doctor Bloom, weren't you and the accused romantically involved?"

Hearing Brauer's monotoned words, Oliveah's eyes flew onto Will who had been staring out of the side of his cage towards the stone wall ever since they had begun nearly ten minutes ago

"How is this relevant to the case?"

 _Hannibal once told me that Will was in love with Bloom._

 _Will had denied it. Yet here we stand, while he sits like a caged bird._

"It _is_ relevant to your testimony. In that Court, your feelings, your emotions, your pro-everything Will Graham will be on trial. You get all starry eyed and it will undermine me and even him."

"My testimony is based on my professional…"

"You are smitten with the accused Ms. Bloom and it is adorable, but not my brand of defense. And Ms. Vega will smell it on you like you just stepped into young adult hood and tracked it like muck all into the Court room."

 _The way she looks at him even now, she has feelings for him. She wants to believe he is innocent, but she won't admit that she is in love with a killer._

"Now, I ask you again. Were you and Will Graham, involved romantically?"

 _I…_

 _I am in love with a serial killer_

Crossing her legs, Oliveah looked to the checkered floor under her feet before raising her eyes onto those of Graham who stared right back at her.

"I have no romantic feelings for Will Graham. I have a professional curiosity."

"You're lying through your teeth Alana, and now you switch to the defense that you only see Graham as a high school science project my God; If I was desperate enough to put you on the witness stand I'd be scrapping at the bottom of the barrel."

 _Desperate enough?_

Turning her gaze onto Mr. Brauer, she found him looking at her with intent.

"After I started putting together Mr. Graham's case and you put in your Automatism defense, I realized that you would not be a good witness to provide an accurate and unbiased testimony towards him" Brauer spoke as he continued to stare at Oliveah.

 _Why is he looking at me?_

"Will needs everyone who can and will, testify to his defense" Bloom spat as Brauer pointed a single finger at her student.

""I'm going to put your student on the stand instead of you."

 _No…._

 _No._

Throwing her eyes onto Oliveah, Bloom rose to her feet and crossed her arms angrily over her chest.

"You really think that I am going to just let…."

"Dr. Bloom, you are a Defense attorney's nightmare when it comes to this case."

Watching her Advisor closing her mouth, Oliveah looked over Brauer's shoulder and saw Will had returned his gaze to the wall.

"But as I am here to advise my client, I suppose the overall decision is up to him. Mr. Graham, pick one.

 _Pick one?_

Slowly moving his eyes towards the center of the room, Will remained perfectly still as he brought his eyes onto Bloom before coming to rest on Oliveah's face.

"Whom do you think would do best by you in your defense?" Brauer questioned, as Will rose to his sneakered feet. Crossing his arms over his chest, Will steadied his face as he nodded his chin.

"Ms. Adler."

"That's what I thought" Brauer muttered, shoving his hands into his pant pockets as Bloom spun around on her heel and made for the exit door.

…

 _Dr. Hannibal Lecter's Office, 687 Bayshore Ave-Suite 200, Baltimore, Maryland…_

Climbing the staircase, Oliveah shed her knit hat and mitts fumbling them into her coat pockets as Hannibal's office door opened.

 _Shit._

 _What if it's Bloom or Jack Crawford?_

Looking back behind her, she knew she wouldn't make it down the stairs in time before being spotted and as she turned back around, her eyes fell onto Hannibal staring down at her, sans suit jacket.

"Good afternoon Ms. Adler."

Resting his hands on the balcony railing, he watched Oliveah as she cautiously climbed the rest of the stairs, coming to stand beside him.

"How did you know I was already here?" she questioned as she felt his shirted arm brush hers lightly.

"I watched you round the gate from the window" he replied as he offered out a hand towards the office.

"A warm fire and something to drink?"

Walking into his office, she heard the door close before taking off her coat. Allowing the doctor to take it, he laid it across the blue sofa before joining Oliveah in front of the fireplace.

Catching her eyes staring at his hand drawn work above the mantle, Hannibal reached out and took her hand before bringing it up to his lips.

"Red wine?"

Nodding her head, Oliveah watched him leave the office through his private patient exit before she slowly approached his desk. Taking a seat in his leather chair, she moved her fingers out and traced the deep gouge that she had dug the last time she had been here.

 _I really hope he never asks for me to pay for the damage_. _I'd have to declare bankruptcy._

Shifting her eyes onto a pile of loose papers, Oliveah felt her mouth fall as she spied the sketched-out frame of a female, light on curves, but heavy with various instruments protruding from and stabbed into various parts of the body.

"The Wound Man" she breathed out as footsteps sounded behind her.

Watching the glass come into her view, Oliveah sat back against the chair and took it with steady fingers as Hannibal leaned against the edge of his desk.

"A variation of Hans Von Gersdoff's Wound Man" he spoke as Oliveah sat the drawing back down on the desk top.

Will had displayed the original illustration among his slides of the lecturke he had invited her to months earlier, and the power of the drawing had stayed with her ever since.

"Where did your inspiration for the woman come from?" she questioned as Hannibal ignored her words.

"You've just come from the State Hospital" he spoke as Oliveah took a deep sip of the wine, blinking her eyes as it stung the back of her throat.

"You've spoken to Dr, Bloom."

"Yes, and she was very vocal about being dismissed as a witness in Will's defense" he added as Oliveah rubbed her thumb along the leather arm of the chair.

"I've been called to testify."

Raising her eyes onto his, she expected the words from his mouth.

"So have I."

Holding her glass steady, Oliveah looked down to her lap as Hannibal shifted closer.

"Is…is this all part of your plan? For Will's innocence?"

Watching Hannibal sip his wine, she knew he wasn't going to answer her.

" _A plan that doesn't concern you"_ he had told her in the darkness of her bedroom.

"Will's mind is fragile enough, you want him to break completely?" she spat as the Doctor fixed his eyes on hers.

"You opened your mind to me, would not having Will the same be so bad?"

Wishing she had a coaster to set her wine on, Oliveah tried to swivel the chair around but found Hannibal's leg preventing movement as he leaned in slightly towards her.

"I don't want Will to get hurt."

Her words sounded pathetic, but she spoke the honest truth.

"What I am doing and plan to do is for Will's benefit" he finished as he moved his leg. Watching Oliveah rise to her feet, Hannibal pursed his lips as she returned to stand in front of the fireplace.

"What will you do if Will is broken?"

Setting his glass down on the desk, Hannibal moved to stand directly behind her, wrapping one arm around her waist before pressing his chest against her back. Moving his mouth down against her ear, the Doctor took in a deep breath.

"I'll have to put his pieces back together; Just like I am doing with you."

Feeling a chill running down her spine, Oliveah stared into the flames of the fire as Hannibal breathed against her ear.

 _Am I putting your pieces back together Hannibal?_

"Another drawing of your Aunt?" she noted as Hannibal brought his eyes up to the mantle.

"I owed her a great deal. Without her, my life and upbringing would have been very different."

"What was your childhood like?"

Letting out a hum against her ear, Hannibal released his arm from around her waist and returned to his glass of wine. Downing the remaining contents of his glass, he took up his suit jacket and straightened it over his broad shoulders.

"Another conversation for another time" he gruffed as he checked his watch.

"I have a patient scheduled for two o'clock."

Hearing his words, Oliveah watched as he retrieved her jacket. Feeling his hands on her shoulders, she dug her mitts and hat out of the pockets as Hannibal escorted her to the private patient exit in silence.

Feeling the man's eyes burning onto her back, Oliveah pushed open the front door of the office building and dared not to turn around as Hannibal pursed his lips.

 _Out like a bag of trash for the bin_

Walking down Bayshore, Oliveah tucked her chin into her coat as she hurried past a young couple stealing a kiss in the middle of the sidewalk.

 _That will never be you Oliveah._

 _Get it out of your head that you and Hannibal Lecter will ever be anything._

 _He is a serial killer and you know that._

 _You're just as guilty as he is. Anyone else who dies by his hand will be on you as well._

Pulling her hat down more firmly over her ears, Oliveah spied the city bus that would bring her close to Hopkins and as she jogged to the stop joining others shuffling to keep the cold out, her mind finally screamed…

 _YOU WILL GO TO JAIL FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!_

…

 _Baltimore County Courthouse, Baltimore, Maryland…_

 _3 days later…_

"I don't believe we've been introduced, my name is Kade Prurnell, an Investigator for the Office of the Inspector General" the short haired woman spoke before holding out her hand to Oliveah.

"Oliveah Adler."

"Yes, I've heard your name a few times. You are Dr. Bloom's student. Interesting to see how in a few short months since being hired you've managed to land yourself here in everyone's company" Prurnell spoke in a low tone as Oliveah released her hand.

"Being her assistant as well brings me into close contact with whom she is working with" Oliveah challenged as Prurnell studied her face.

 _You know nothing about me Ms. Prurnell_

Taking a seat in the pew, Oliveah kept her hands in her lap as everyone around her started to settle in for the opening morning's testimony. A testimony that would include hers.

"How did you meet Will Graham?"

"I met him at the opening of the Evil Minds Research Museum. He didn't agree with what we called it" Crawford spoke, his voice booming even without the added assistance of the microphone.

"And what was your first impression of Mr. Graham?"

"He was intelligent, and arrogant and very likely on the spectrum."

"Which is why he wasn't a real FBI Agent, because he didn't pass the required psychological screening examinations?"

"Yes Ms. Vega."

"I'm confused then, you thought he was qualified enough then to work in the field? You let him have a gun and sent him out on his merry way?"

"Under my supervision" Jack growled as the Prosecutor straightened the front of her suit jacket.

"And you believed he was valuable to you because he could think like a killer."

"Will can think like anyone" he interjected as Vega strode to the evidence desk that was littered with tagged bags.

"Five horrendous murders. Over forty pieces of forensic and physical evidence that tells us that Will Graham can think _like_ a killer because he _is_ one who, rather than feeling tormented by the work he did, William Graham enjoyed the cover his role in the FBI gave him" she spouted, feeling proud of her words as she turned towards her chair.

"I don't believe that to be true."

Hearing Crawford's words, she halted before spinning around to face him squarely, the Courtroom lapsing into complete silence.

"Agent Crawford?"

"Will hated every second of the work. He didn't fake that. He hated it and I kept making him do it. I pushed him to the point of breaking."

"How very noble of you Agent Crawford to try and clear your conscience on the stage but why then is it that when you offered him the opportunity to quit, you bullied him into…" she began as Crawford slammed his fist down on the wooden ledge, sending the microphone to the floor with a crash.

" **BECAUSE HE WAS SAVING LIVES!"**

Feeling Prurnell moving beside her, Oliveah watched as the woman promptly rose to her feet, briefcase in hand and stepped past before heading out the double doors and into the hallway.

Turning her eyes onto the hulking Federal Agent who commanded respect out of his sheer presence, Oliveah bit the inside of her cheek hard enough to taste blood as she realized his dilemma.

 _He believes Will is innocent._

…

"The Court calls Oliveah Adler to the Stand."

Hearing the muffling of her name, she watched as the double doors opened before taking her steps one sure foot at a time.

The two-hour recess coinciding with lunch after Agent Crawford's blow up on the stand had not settled her nerves in the slightest as she had sat alone at a table with a muffin and a small coffee.

Rounding the stand, she stood tall as a young man holding a Bible asked her to place her hand on it.

"I swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help me God" she announced as she took a light seat on the edge of the wooden chair. Spanning her eyes over the full courtroom, she was only aware of two sets of eyes focused on her face.

One pair belonging to Will, the other belonging to Hannibal.

"Will you please state your name and occupation for the Court?" Mr. Brauer asked as he stood to his feet, holding a pen between his fingers.

"Oliveah Adler, and I am a Masters student at Johns Hopkins University. I am also a Psychology Assistant to Dr, Alana Bloom" she spoke, hearing her voice announced over the small thin microphone that rested on the wooden ledge.

"Thank you. Can you tell the Court when was the first time you met William Graham?"

 _How could I ever forget..._

"Not long after I was hired by Dr. Bloom, I accompanied her to Agent Jack Crawford's office at the FBI Unit in Virginia where I participated in a group discussion concerning Abigail Hobbs. Will Graham was present where his attitude was less than welcoming and more warning" she spoke as Will lowered his eyes to the table top.

"So at your first meeting with him, he was essentially trying to protect you?"

"Objection your Honour, Mr. Brauer is leading the witness"

"Sustained."

"Let me rephrase, how was the tone of Mr. Graham's words to you in your conversation?"

"He seemed uninterested in speaking to me, he seemed arrogant and…rude" she added knowing that Hannibal could attest to her description.

"What did he say?"

"He told me to go back to school as the real world is ugly and a different setting from Hopkins."

"I see. Ms. Adler, you were present with Mr. Graham when Dr. Sutcliffe's body was found correct?"

"Yes, I had taken Will to his second brain scan when he called me on my phone and asked me to come into the hospital. He had discovered Dr. Sutcliffe's body."

"How was his behavior while you waited with him for the police?"

"He sat down and didn't touch the body" she answered as Brauer nodded his head.

"Has William suggested to you recently that someone else might be responsible for the murders he is accused of?"

"Objection your Honor."

Hearing Ms. Vega's voice, Oliveah blinked as she turned her head up to the Judge.

 _I can't answer this question_

"Mr. Brauer, this testimony is to focus on Will Graham not to plant the art of suggestion for the Witness to draw up a random name" Judge Davis spoke sternly as Will's lawyer nodded his head.

"Of course your Honor. My final question for you Ms. Adler, has Mr. Graham ever warned you to stay away from him?"

 _From him?_

 _No._

 _From Hannibal?_

"No, he has not."

"Thank you, your witness" Brauer spoke towards the Prosecution table as Ms. Vega rose to her feet.

"Ms. Adler, how long have you known Mr. Graham?"

"I met Will back in September so, a little over five months" she spoke, hearing a muffled cough from someone in the jury box.

"I see, and have you ever spent any time in a non-work setting with him?"

 _Shit_

"Dr. Bloom had asked me to take some papers to his residence in Virginia as she was tied up in a meeting with Dr. Chilton. I drove to his home and gave him the papers" she answered honestly, as she kept her eyes on Vega and no one else.

"And that was it? You drove almost two hours and handed off the papers then left?"

 _She wants to hone in on anything romantic_

"Mr. Graham asked me if I wanted to stay for dinner and I accepted. Two hours later and I was back on the road to Baltimore."

Narrowing his eyes, Hannibal held his breath as Oliveah spoke of spending time with Will.

He did not blame her for spending time with Will, though he had been curious about her since their first meeting in Jack's office.

"Right, and Ms. Adler, can I ask why you allowed yourself to drive Mr. Graham to such a late appointment at the hospital?"

 _Jesus…_

"He was scared. His first appointment found nothing on the scans and he was worried about being alone and driving alone. He asked if I would drive him and I said yes immediately."

"And why would you offer to do that for a man you've only met months ago?"

"Because Will asked for my help. He was brave enough to ask for help, and he was strong enough mentally to notice that he needed to be helped" she spat as Ms. Vega smiled.

"Just a question Ms. Adler, no need to get defensive. I was just wondering if you still felt the same way to helping him after he had sent you a fishing lure constructed from the late Abigail Hobbs?"

Feeling her stomach sink, Oliveah turned her eyes to Will and caught his stare.

"I would still help him."

…

 _1 North Clinton Street, Baltimore, Maryland…_

Smelling the pizza wafting in from the kitchen, Oliveah kicked off her black flats and was immediately met with a bottle of beer inside the door.

"Your part in his trial is done. You can relax" Tyler smiled as she took the beer and a lengthy sip.

"Hardly. I shouldn't have been on the Stand at all."

"Your testimony was raw and truthful. Not mixed up in professional ethics and academia."

"Gee, thanks."

"Pizza will be ready in ten minutes, so go put on sweats. It's a lounge night" Andrew smiled as Oliveah cocked an eyebrow.

"Why are you so happy?"

Tossing aside the oven mitts, Andrew hoisted himself up on the edge of the counter and leaned back.

"I wasn't going to say anything until after, but…Ah shit I'm too excited. **I GOT INTO COLUMBIA LAW!** " he shouted before breaking into laughter as Tyler moved to stand beside him with a hand on his knee.

"That's amazing, I'm so excited for you!" Oliveah smiled widely as she raised her bottle in a cheer.

 _Another chapter opening up in life._

 _What chapter will open in my life?_

Watching her housemates exchange a sloppy kiss, Oliveah finished her beer before setting it on the table.

"Tyler is going to take a position in the City too, so look for a Save the Date sometime after we buy a Brownstone" Andrew roared as Oliveah pulled open the fridge for another beer.

"My hats off to you both" she smiled as she tossed the cap into the garbage.

"With all this good news, we can't help but wonder about what you're going to do Olive?"

Hearing Andrew's concern, Oliveah closed her mouth as she tried not to look pathetic.

"The end of this week I am going to submit my applications for Ph. D programs" she lied as Andrew narrowed his eyes.

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of what you would do if we all agreed to give up the lease for April 1st?"

 _April 1_ _st_ _?_

 _That's a month and a half away_

"Dan has been itching to haul ass over this place and renovate it since before we even moved in, and I'm sure he would be happy to see us out early before the unofficial student moveouts march across Baltimore"

 _Less than two months to decide if I am going to further my education, or find a job, find a place to live, and pay back all my owed tuition to Hopkins._

 _But who am I to stand in the way of them getting on with their future?_

Taking a seat, Oliveah let her beer rest on the table top as Tyler planted a kiss on Andrew's jeaned knee.

"April first is fine with me" she smiled, feeling the migraine starting to grow behind her eyes as a million questions started screaming at her.

"I'm going to go change, then I want to see two pieces on that plate" she smiled, nodding her head towards the stack of plates as she rose to her feet.

Climbing the aging wooden stairs, she felt her legs growing heavy as she reached her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Jesus…Jesus…" she breathed as she leaned against her writing desk while stripping out of her business casual attire.

Shoving her clothes aside on the floor, Oliveah took a heavy seat at her desk as she moved her finger over the mousepad of her laptop. She knew her bank account number off by heart and knew there would not be much waiting in terms of a balance.

 _$523.98_

Moaning as she propped her head up on her hand, Oliveah rubbed her bare shoulder as she stood up. Grabbing her black t-shirt and sleeping shorts, she dressed before staring at the bed.

 _Curling up with the blankets over my head isn't going to do deadly squat_

Leaving her bedroom door open as she went back downstairs, she piled herself onto the chair and wrapped the Bay blanket around her waist as Tyler handed her another beer and a plate of pizza.

 _We won't have too many more of these nights left_

Watching her housemates taking their seats on the couch together, Oliveah stared down at her plate as she felt the tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

 _Less than two months before no more of this_

 _What in the fuck am I going to do?_

…

Setting her alarm for seven hours from now, Oliveah had started to scroll through some of the pictures on her phone of her, Tyler, and Andrew dating back to last summer before the start of the semester when a call came through.

Blinking at the caller id, she had almost wished it had said H. Lecter and not A. Bloom.

 _Jesus Oliveah, you're like a yapping little terroir nipping at his heels_

"Hello Dr. Bloom."

"I don't fucking believe this, he is going to abandon his defense strategy it's mid-fucking trial!"

Sitting her back up hard against the cold wall, Oliveah pulled her phone away from her ear and saw that it was just past twelve in the morning.

"What is Will going to do?" she questioned, crossing her bare legs as she heard another curse on the other end of the line.

"After all the work, I have done for him, he decides to throw out his Automatism defense in the hopes that there is another killer who is responsible and that is powerful enough to set him free. He's somehow hoping for a mistrial, though God knows how that would happen" she added, sighing as Oliveah remained silent.

"Have you talked to his lawyer?" Oliveah spoke up, as Bloom cut her off.

"Of course I have but it's useless. Automatism he states was good at the time, now the idea that there is another killer killing remarkably similar to Will and communicating it to him is even better."

 _It is Dr. Bloom_

 _Because Will is not crazy_

"I just wanted you to be aware when the trial sits Thursday of the change of direction his case is going to take. And to take a good last long look at him because his way is going to see him serve consecutive life sentences without a day in the sunshine for the rest of his life."

…

 _Baltimore County Courthouse, Baltimore, Maryland…_

 _Thursday_

"The Court calls Dr. Hannibal Lecter to the Stand."

Staring straight ahead, Oliveah's ears picked up the sound of Hannibal's expensive shoes as he strode with confidence to the empty wooden chair that sat waiting.

 _What are you going to say Hannibal to get Will out of this?_ She wondered as he stood tall on the platform and promised to tell the truth.

"Morning Doctor. Please describe your relationship with Will Graham."

Shifting her eyes onto Will's profile, she almost thought the man was scowling as Hannibal studied him.

"I was asked by Jack Crawford to monitor Will's emotional well-being while he worked on cases. I was never officially his Psychiatrist" he spoke as Brauer leaned against the wooden ledge.

"If you weren't his Psychiatrist, then what were you?"

"I was meant to be his stability. I failed him in that."

"How did you fail him?"

"I was unable to determine if Will's condition was due to mental illness or stress from his work at the FBI. My mistake was never to consider his innocence until the murder of a bailiff from this Courthouse."

"And how did you know about that Dr. Lecter?"

"I've been asked to consult on the case by Jack Crawford."

"So, you believe that the bailiff's murder was committed by the same person guilty of Will Graham's alleged crimes?"

"Objection your Honor. Profiles aren't evidence, they are strictly opinion" Vega spoke with irritation as the Judge studied the paper in front of him.

"I will allow it."

 _Point for Will_ Oliveah noted as Hannibal crossed his legs and folded his hands in his lap.

"I believe there are alarming similarities between the crimes" Hannibal replied calmly as Brauer turned to look at his client.

"Will Graham once accused you in these crimes for which he stands trial and now here you are, testifying right now on his behalf."

Taking in a deep breath, Hannibal locked eyes with Will and opened his mouth to speak sincere words.

"Will Graham is and will always be, my friend."

"Your witness."

Shifting his eyes onto Ms. Vega, Hannibal was prepared for her attack.

"Dr. Lecter, what was the death in the cause of the bailiff's murder?"

"A bullet, to the heart."

"And in Will Graham's victims, what was their cause of deaths?"

"Mutilation" he tasted strongly as Oliveah felt a shiver run down her spin.

 _He speaks the word as if it were art_ she noted, interlacing her fingers to keep from fidgeting.

"That's very different from a bullet Doctor" Vega pointed out as Hannibal remained still.

 _Do not patronize me Ms. Vega_

"No two crimes of any killer are going to be exactly the same."

"Your Honor, the witness's personal beliefs and biases are driving him to these conclusions. There are clearly two different killers and two different cases" she spoke, raising her voice as Brauer leapt up to his feet.

"Your Honor, there are…sufficient similarities to consider this a defense."

"I'm ruling this defense…inadmissible"

"God damn it Will, I knew it…"

Hearing Bloom's heated whisper as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back in frustration, Oliveah kept her eyes firmly trained on Hannibal as he continued to stare at the Prosecution.

"All previous testimony regarding the matter will be stricken from the record."

Watching the seated man sitting ever so comfortably on the stand, Oliveah felt his eyes bearing down hard on hers as she recognized his intent…

He was going to kill, to get Will out of all this.

…

 **Thank you to everyone for subscribing and following! Thank you to Americanlatinjapanesegirl, Guest, Marydidlaugh, , Vita Venio, and Ari-Satria, Nirvana14 for leaving reviews! ALSO, BIG BIG THANK YOU to find out that my story has been added to a Community group for stories that people CAN'T READ ENOUGH OF!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story every other Saturday (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**

 **P.P.S. LATE! I hate posting late...**


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own anything related to Hannibal, either thru television, or written books. Everything belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 22**

 **Song(s):** **Overture (Suite) No. 3 in D Major, BWV 1068: II. Air, "Air on a G String" (Bach), Unintended (Muse)**

 _1 North Clinton Street, Baltimore, Maryland…_

 _5 days later, February 13th_

Sitting back in her chair, Oliveah held her breath as the multitude of pages started to print in order and out into the catch tray. Touching the corners of the pages as her eyes fell over the typed words, she smiled as the last page spit out with the printer coming to rest.

 _I'm done_

Stretching her arms up over her head, Oliveah smiled widely as she closed her eyes and felt the triumph.

 _Her Master's thesis was complete_

"Jesus I'm fucking done!"

Hearing heavy footsteps in the hallway, she heard a body leaning against her door frame as Andrew held up his hands.

"You finally finished your thesis?" he questioned with a wide smile as Oliveah held her hands out towards the printed pages now sitting on her desk.

"It…is…FINISHED!" she clapped, watching as Tyler stuck his head into the room, leaning against his boyfriend.

"Well, this calls for food and drinks. Put on something sexy and it's our treat!"

…

 _Max's Taphouse,_ _737 S Broadway_ _,_ _Fells Point_ _,_ _Baltimore, Maryland…_

 _4:56pm_

Sliding over the leather padding of the booth seat, Oliveah stuffed her purse against her side and the wall as she shrugged off her scarf. She had chosen to wear her new black long sleeve top with lace trim over the shoulders and with her brown hair swept up and out of her face.

"Can I get you guys started off with drinks?"

Looking up into the young waiter's face, she knew Andrew would be smirking as the blond man stared hard at Oliveah with his pen poised.

"I'll have a Bells Two Hearted please" Oliveah smiled as the waiter gave a wink before turning to Tyler and Andrew.

"Two Burley Oak Savages" Tyler spoke as the waiter gave a final smile before moving towards the bar.

"I think your shirt is a magnet for good looking guys" Andrew winked as he reached forward and plucked a loose hair that dangled.

"That wasn't my intention when I bought it" Oliveah replied with a smirk as Tyler rested his arm along the back of Andrew's back.

"Perhaps try it out the next time you are with Dr. Lecter, and see where his eyes land" he winked as Andrew let out a chuckle, spying their beers being loaded onto a tray.

"Hot blonde heading your way" he whispered as the waiter re-appeared, handing Oliveah her drink first.

"Is anyone ready to order yet?" he questioned, shifting his eyes to Oliveah who stared past him, her eyes trained hard on the television screen over his shoulder.

"Olive? Ladies first I believe is the saying…" Tyler started as Andrew turned his eyes to see what had captivated his housemate's attention.

The widescreen mounted television that rested above a framed bar shirt dating back to the year of opening, had a loop running of the local Baltimore news, and the letting in bold white, make her mouth run dry.

Sliding over the seat, Oliveah ignored the questioning looks from both the waiter and her friends as she leaned up against the wooden bar. Turning around, her eyes found the waiter as she pointed to the television.

"Can I get the remote?"

Looking surprised, the young man snorted as he tucked his pen and notepad into his black apron.

"You're not going to hear anything in here" he replied as Oliveah turned back to the screen.

"I want the captions."

Growing irritated with the fumbles of the waiter's fingers along the buttons, Oliveah sighed as she roughly grabbed it out of his hand. A quick glance had her pressing the obvious caption button on the remote's top left before holding the device out to her side.

Staring at the sentences as they flashed over the screen, she held her breath.

" _ **BREAKING NEWS: MARYLAND JUDGE PRESIDING OVER GRAHAM MURDER TRIAL HAS BEEN FOUND DEAD"**_

Standing perfectly still as her eyes read the broadcaster's words, Oliveah wanted nothing more than to leave and go home.

She knew exactly who was responsible for the Judge's death.

 _This was his plan to set Will free_

" _ **OUT OF RESPECT FOR THE FAMILY, THIS STATION WILL NOT SHOW ANY PHOTOGRAPHS OF THE CRIME SCENE DUE TO THEIR EXTREME GRAPHIC NATURE"**_

 _Graphic nature…_

Returning to the booth, Oliveah stared hard at Andrew as he kept his head down, thumbing through his phone.

"Are you…"

Passing his phone over the table top, Oliveah knew he would have his browser loaded to Tattle Crime and as she turned the phone over, her eyes took in the sole photograph of Judge Davies on the screen.

Suspended by chains, his right hand held a sword while a long pole pierced through his left wrist allowing him to hang straight. A set of scales hung over his wrist, and she gulped silently as her eyes fell on the contents of the scales.

Heart and brain.

Spying the painting in the background, her eyes went wide as she realized he was suspended dead in the courtroom she and everyone else had given testimony.

 _How did you get away with this Hannibal?_

"Lady Justice."

Snapping back to her surroundings, Oliveah raised her eyes onto Andrew who held his hands up level and out.

"Morals of justice. A set of balancing scales measuring the strengths of opposition and support in a case" he explained as Oliveah looked to the gaping hole in the Judge's head before spying the blindfold over his eyes.

"This is going to have a severe impact on Graham's trial. Having the Judge murdered and put on display is a clear sign of something else going on" he spoke as Oliveah leaned back.

 _Lecter wants a mistrial for Will_

 _Maybe he should have killed the lead Prosecutor as well_ she thought as she dropped Andrew's phone on the table with her sick realization.

 _I would have gladly taken a piece out of her if given the chance_

…

 _Whole Foods Market, 1001 Fleet Street, Baltimore, Maryland…_

 _2 Days Later, February 15th_

Slowly walking down the pasta aisle of the Whole Foods grocery store, the young Master's student was in a daze and not paying any attention as she reached down and grabbed a random packet of organic whole wheat noodles.

Last night had been the first night she had slept for more than two hours without waking up in a sweat or with her heart racing, threatening to jump out of her chest. Ever since the news of Judge Davies brutal murder, she had screened all of her phone calls and was thankful none had come from Hannibal Lecter.

Ninety-nine percent had come from Alana Bloom.

 _(Flashback)_

" _This is going to quite possibly change the outcome of the trial. What guilty verdict might have come, might now become something else" she had spoken through the phone as Oliveah sat in the backseat of her housemate's Volkswagen coming home from the Tapehouse._

 _I know Dr. Bloom._

 _I know this, because this is Dr. Lecter's plan for Will._

" _Whoever did this, is demanding to see the trial work in their favor."_

 _Shifting in her seat, Oliveah moved the phone to her other ear and listened to her mentor._

" _Whoever did this I think doesn't want to see Will Graham end up in prison for the rest of his life. Whoever did this…wants Will to see the gift they are offering" Oliveah spoke as Bloom interrupted._

" _Whoever did this is going to be caught…"_

"Oliveah?...Oliveah…"

Turning around slightly, Oliveah's eyes met a familiar pair as Beverly Katz gave a small wave of her hand, the other, holding a premade Cesar salad and plastic fork.

"Oh, Agent Katz." Setting her basket down beside her foot, Oliveah stood tall as the FBI Investigator gave a small smile.

"I was just grabbing a late lunch before heading back to Quantico" Katz spoke as Oliveah looked down at the meagre items in her basket.

"Are you alright?" Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Oliveah gave a week smile as she nodded her head.

"I'm fine."

"Oliveah, do you think we could talk somewhere…just for a few minutes?"

Snapping back into reality. Oliveah slid her basket with her foot to the side of the aisle and nodded towards the direction of the market's café on the second floor.

"You can pay for your stuff first…" Katz began as Oliveah ignored the basket.

"It's okay. I don't even know what I was putting in there" she replied as they turned and walked down the aisle past a young mother trying to sooth two young children; a son and a daughter of about three and four.

Taking a seat at a small table, Oliveah's eyes looked over the edge of the balcony rail as the clusters of shoppers wheeled their carts, and lugged their baskets. Hearing the plastic lid of Beverly's salad container snap open, Oliveah twisted off the lid of her cranberry juice and took a big sip.

"Oliveah, I was at the Baltimore State Hospital this afternoon to see Will Graham."

Hearing Will's name, Oliveah raised her eyes as Beverly took a bit of her salad.

"I've been seeking Will's help in the mural case we've been working on, the one where missing people have been sewn into the killer's mural in exchange, he's asked me to look into the evidence against him in the murders he has been accused of."

"That's good, isn't it? Hopefully you'll find something that will set him free" Oliveah spoke as Beverly finished the food in her mouth.

"I also had Dr. Lecter assist me this morning in the morgue, looking for something, anything that could point us towards the muralist's killer."

 _Okay…_

"How well…do you know Dr. Lecter Oliveah?"

Hearing the question, Oliveah closed her drink before folder her hands together.

"Working with Dr. Bloom, we have spoken with, and met with Dr, Lecter a few times" she answered carefully as Katz narrowed her eyes.

"Do you think…that there is something more to Hannibal Lecter?"

Hearing Beverly's whisper, Oliveah sunk her shoulders as she met Katz's eyes.

"What do you mean _more_?"

Pushing around her salad, Beverly closed the lid and sat her fork on top as she leaned in close to Oliveah.

"It's no secret to anyone that Will believes Hannibal Lecter is the one responsible for him being in his current situation, and I am starting to think…outside the box."

 _Outside the box_

 _She is starting to question just like Agent Crawford_

"You are wondering if Will's claims about Hannibal might have some truth?" Oliveah asked as she watched Beverly cross her arms over her chest.

"I told Will this afternoon that I had help from Lecter this morning and he practically jumped on me. Told me that I was inviting Hannibal in, and that I should stay as far away as possible from him. These are not the words of a man who is content that the evidence against Hannibal came up null" Katz spoke in a low tone as a group of teenagers took up seat at the table close to theirs.

"You asked Dr. Lecter for assistance because he has a trained eye. I believe he was a former medical doctor, so your request of him seems justified. Will is still suffering from the effects of his seizures and coming to terms with what's happened to him…" she began, watching Beverly nod her head as she touched her salad container.

"I haven't found anything that points to Hannibal."

 _Nor will you, unless he wants you to_

"Will believes our muralist's killer is consuming his taken trophies" she added, holding Oliveah's eyes as she took out her buzzing mobile phone.

"Then…that would mean Dr. Lecter is eating human flesh" Oliveah spoke in a firm tone as Beverly tucked her phone away and pushed her chair back.

"Ludicrous, I know."

 _Please Beverly, listen to Will's words and don't pursue this any further_

"I have to return to the BSU, Zellers and Price just returned from the field."

…

 _BSU, FBI Academy, Quantico, Virginia…_

 _2:12pm_

Adjusting her latex glove as the muffled voices of Price and Zellers became more clear, Katz rounded the corner of a thin white curtain, spying her colleagues and the gown back of a seated individual.

"Hey."

Catching Zellers eyes, she smiled as Price scoffed.

"Look what the Katz's dragged in."

 _Jesus, if I hear one more joke about my last name…_

"What are you guys looking at?" she questioned steadfast, ignoring Price's quip.

"A pattern. See, some of the bee stings triggered an allergic reaction, while some didn't."

"These stings are hiding the needle marks."

Snapping her head up, Beverly felt her pulse starting to race as she honed in on Zeller's words.

"Wait…what did you just say?"

Staring intently at his colleague, Zellers looked taken aback as Katz leaned in closer to the monitor showing the multitude of stings on skin.

"Um…that the bee stings are hiding the needle marks?"

Spinning around on her heel, Beverly left the curtained area without a word and strode hard down the corridor towards the back-stairwell doorway.

Feeling the coolness of the basement air against her cheeks, she pushed open the heavy door labelled MORGUE and nearly knocked into an attendant wheeling a gurney.

"Sorry."

Grabbing a clean pair of gloves, she pulled them on as her eyes scanned the stainless-steel drawers before pulling open number seventy-six. Extending the gurney to its full length, Beverly pulled back the sheet off James Gray's face, and leaned in close to the first set of stitches along his upper bicep.

Rounding the gurney, she poked at another set of stiches before grabbing a pair of surgical scissors. Snipping through the black thread, she ran her finger over the place of the stitching before shoving her hand into the incision.

Hearing Hannibal's voice from earlier in the morning, Beverly held her breath as she stared into the separation of flesh as she pushed her fingers open.

 _Only if you go deep beneath the skin, will you understand the killer's pathology…_

"The son of a bitch, he removed the kidney" she spat, drawing her fingers away as she stared hard.

There was only one way to know for sure what Hannibal Lecter was concealing, and that would require an opportunity to enter his residence.

Biting her inner cheek, she knew she needed to wait for the Doctor to be summoned out of his home. The question was, just how and what would draw him out.

…

 _Dr. Hannibal Lecter's Residence, 51 Springlake Way, Baltimore, Maryland…_

 _9:12pm_

Pouring himself a glass of Tignanello Sangiovese Blend, Hannibal took a full sip, letting the deep red liquid linger along his tongue before he swallowed.

He was in the mood for meat.

More like, human flesh as he sat his glass aside and strode over the far counter for his recipe box. Flipping up the lid, the tips of his fingers gently touched the corners of the hand-written cue cards as his eyes took in the names of each dish.

Essential dishes altered for his sensitive taste buds, Hannibal plunked out three separate cards: Tea-infused mushroom tart with cremini mushrooms and smoky lapsang souchong tea, spinach-stuffed veal with cumberland sauce, and sanguinaccio dolce.

 _An appetizer, a main, and a dessert_ he smiled as he made his way towards the locked door across from the island. Taking out his keys, he fit a small one into the door and twisted the handle as the smell of dried sage and garlic bulbs met his senses. Ignoring the standalone refrigerator, Hannibal reached down and freed a small dark handle within the wooden floor board as he pulled up and felt the cool air against his face. Leaving the hatch propped open, he descended down the wooden staircase as the soles of his shoes sounded off the walls of the concreate floor.

Having the basement completely gutted and restructured had cost him quite a bit of money, paid in cash under a false name before he had finalized the purchase of the property. And as he walked down the length of the cool tunnel, his eyes fell onto two large sealed vats that concealed the irritating bits of his victims that he would not insult himself to consume.

Pushing aside the heavy grade plastic sheeting, Hannibal approached the standing cupboard bolted against the wall and withdrew a pair of gloves. Pulling them over his hands, he reached over and flipped the switch on the wall as the entire basement outfitted with stainless steel piping and appliances was bathed in soft light.

Running his eyes over the small glass bottles of morphine and acidic agents that sat behind the thin panes of glass in the cupboard, Hannibal pulled open the door and ran his fingers along the row of sharp knives. Selecting a German steel, Hannibal touched the tip of the blade before closing the door.

Walking towards the stand-alone freezer at the far back of the room, his burgundy eyes focused on the features that stared back through the frosted glass.

Wide eyed and still.

Pulling open a single door, his eyes focused on the frozen face of Beverly Katz, staring out as still as stone as he took out a vacuumed sealed bag from a pile of others. Fanning out the other bags of kidneys, pancreases, and thyroids, he smiled as he looked over his edible trophies before looking once more to Beverly.

"Curiosity has killed the cat Beverly. Another twenty-four hours and you will be on my slab."

Striding over to the other cupboard, Hannibal pulled out his rolodex and hummed as names flashed by his eyes. Stopping his fingers over the last name of Dennis, Hannibal plucked the card and read the fine details of the personal business card.

 _Dennis, Paul. Horticulturalist, The Perennial Farm, Maryland._

"Ah yes. Mr. Dennis, you have paid the ultimate price for your rudeness" he whispered as he closed the door without a further glance.

…

 _1 North Clinton Street, Baltimore, Maryland…_

 _The next day_

Hearing the ring of her mobile phone from the kitchen, Oliveah heard a chuckle as she rounded the corner to find Andrew holding the device.

"It's your boyfriend" he smiled, placing the device in her palm as she hit answer.

"Hello?"

"Good afternoon Ms. Adler."

Hearing the charm in his accented voice, Oliveah took a seat at the wooden table as she pressed the phone against her ear.

"Dr. Bloom has informed me that you have completed your thesis and I would like invite you for dinner as an extension of my congratulations" he spoke as Oliveah felt a small smile crossing over her lips.

"I have. Eighty-three pages in total, excluding the bibliography" she replied, feeling the pride in her voice as Hannibal smiled on his end.

"I also believe, you promised to bring me your notes back in December."

Hearing the chill in his voice, Oliveah left the kitchen and started for her bedroom.

"Dr. Lecter, I will allow you to be first person to read the completed version" she taunted as she picked up a low chuckle on the other end of the line.

"I look forward to reading your work this evening Ms. Adler."

Setting the Blackberry down on her desk, Oliveah fired up her laptop and hit print once more for her thesis. Watching the pages, she checked her bank account once more and groaned at the low balance.

"I can't even begin to justify buying something new to wear tonight for dinner" she spoke as she twisted back in her chair and stared at her open closet and what little clothing she had hanging,

"I told you to wear your lace top the next time you see him."

Hearing Andrew's at her doorway, Oliveah met her housemate's eyes and smiled.

"I mean really, what man can resist an attractive young woman in black lace."

…

 _Dr. Hannibal Lecter's Residence, 51 Springlake Way, Baltimore, Maryland…_

Driving down Spinglake Way, Oliveah glanced at her reflection in the review mirror before spying the entrance to Lecter's driveway. Pulling in, she nearly slammed on her brakes as her eyes fell onto the bumper of another vehicle.

Staring at the license plate, it took only a minute for her to recognize who the car belonged to as her mind started to race.

 _Dr. Alana Bloom, why are you here?_

Sitting still in the dark car, she could fear the chill of the evening air as she looked up at the soft light behind the windows.

 _Okay Oliveah. One, Dr. Bloom believes you have never been to Hannibal's house before. Two, you can't address him by his given name at all. And three…_

"She doesn't know that I am sleeping with him" she whispered as she opened her door. Slowly making her way up the cleared walkway, she halted at the front door and raised her fingers against the doorbell.

"So much for any sort of romance."

 _There is no real romance here Oliveah_

Spying a dark shadow as she waited, Oliveah sucked in a deep breath and had just exhaled as the door opened.

"Good evening Oliveah."

 _God, he is good looking_

Stepping over the threshold, Oliveah felt the touch of his fingers against her own as she turned and watched him close the door with his free hand.

"Alana Bloom will be joining us for dinner this evening" he spoke, bringing Oliveah's hand up against his lips.

"Trust me I wish this wasn't so" he added as Oliveah felt her stomach sink.

"I…can come back later?" she whispered, catching his lip raising into a smirk.

 _You are pathetically throwing yourself at this man._

 _A man whose hands have taken lives and made them into meals_

"Midnight,"

Handing her coat over, Oliveah followed behind Hannibal as they made their way into the kitchen, the soft sounds of a piece by Bach echoing off the walls. Setting her eyes on Bloom working at a stand-alone island, Oliveah caught sight of the bunch of carrots resting at her fingers as she nodded.

"Hello Oliveah."

 _Remember, you've never been here before_

"Good evening Dr. Bloom"

"Ms. Adler, perhaps you would care to assist with the onions?" Hannibal spoke as he rolled up the sleeves of his light blue dress shirt.

 _Was he testing her?_

 _To see if she had been paying attention to his instruction?_

 _Paying attention on the day that he had questioned her ability to choose observation or participation?_

"Sure" she replied, taking the knife from Hannibal's fingers. Rolling the onions over to an olive cutting board, Oliveah got to work feeling Hannibal's eyes looking over her work with approval a few times.

Hearing the unwrapping of butcher wrap, Oliveah slowed down on dicing the last onion as her mind flashed to the unveiling of a human leg the last time she had seen butcher paper.

"How thin do you want these carrots Hannibal?"

Hearing Bloom's question, Oliveah kept her eyes focused on her onion as Hannibal spoke.

"Thin enough that our teeth will cut through them like butter."

Swallowing hard, Oliveah announced her completion of the onions as Hannibal took the board from her.

"It is said that the kitchen is the heart of the home, and what better way to honor that sanctity than to have all of its members participating in the creation" he smiled as Bloom gathered up the steams and peeled skins of her work before tossing them into a stainless-steel bowl.

 _Dr. Bloom hasn't seen what this kitchen has truly created_

Keeping her eyes off the large piece of meat that rested in various fresh herbs and seasonings, Oliveah heard her name and glanced across the room to Bloom whom had moved to the sink to wash her hands.

"Oliveah will be presenting her thesis to the Psychology Department and the Committee on the fourteenth of April."

Nodding his head, Hannibal uncorked a bottle of Domaine Ramonet Montrachet Grand Cru and withdrew three glasses from the far counter. Pouring the expensive white wine, he handed the first steam to Oliveah before Alana and himself.

Holding his glass up, he smiled as he offered a toast to the young Masters student.

"Let this light not be overshadowed by the dark that has crept upon us" he spoke, taking a sip, while never breaking eye contact from Oliveah who held her own glass firmly.

…

Taking their seats at the dining table, Oliveah and Alana sat across from each other, each one at the hand of Hannibal's empty chair as Alana unfolded her napkin in her lap.

"The artwork Hannibal has throughout the house is absolutely incredible" Bloom spoke up as Oliveah reached for her wine glass.

 _Yes, I know._

 _There is an d'Aiguebelle in his study, a Blanche in the upstairs hallway, and a Decaux-Milet-Moreau in the front foyer_ Oliveah noted to herself as she offered a smile.

"Perhaps before dessert is served, Dr. Bloom can give you a tour Ms. Adler" Hannibal's voice rang out as he entered the room balancing three white plates with ease in his hands.

Setting the first plate down in front of Bloom, he rounded the table towards Oliveah before setting his own down. Unbuttoning his suit jacket, he took his seat and took a moment to appreciate his company with curious eyes.

"Dr. Bloom has enjoyed many meals prepared in my kitchen, I hope Ms. Adler, that your palate is just as welcoming" he smiled as Oliveah took up her utensils, staring at the flesh that rested in the middle of her elegantly decorated plate.

…

"Have you applied for post-graduate schools yet Oliveah?" Bloom questioned as Oliveah crossed her knife and fork across the empty plate.

 _God, people won't stop asking me about this_

"Yes" she lied, feeling Hannibal's eyes on her face as she continued to look at Bloom.

"Well I for one, will be glad when Will's trial comes to a verdict. I will be putting in for a sabbatical after the school year finishes" Alana announced as Hannibal nodded his head.

"For everyone who has been involved in Will's trial, it has taxed the nerves and exercised the greatest amount of patience and strength" Lecter offered as Oliveah agreed one hundred percent.

Half listening to Bloom's theory concerning the motive for the killing of Judge Davies, Oliveah rubbed at the corner of her eye as she stretched her legs out slightly under the table. Feeling something rough against the bottom of her shoe, she lightly stubbed the tip of her flat against the groove before slowly pushing her napkin off her lap.

Bending down, her eyes fell onto her flat and as she shifted her foot, the hole came into view.

 _That looks like a bullet hole_

Straightening up in her chair, Oliveah sat her napkin on the edge of the table and caught Hannibal's eyes as she shifted her foot to cover the hole once more.

There was no danger of Bloom discovering the hole and as Hannibal blinked at her, she mentally put forth her question, knowing full well that he knew what she had discovered.

 _Why do you have a bullet hole in your floorboard Doctor?_

Rising to his feet, Hannibal proceeded to button up his jacket as he announced dessert would take approximately twenty minutes for preparation and would Dr. Bloom like to show Oliveah around?

 _He knows what I found under the table_

Following Alana out of the dining room, Oliveah watched as she pointed to a few pieces on the walls and a few items set out on tables. Avoiding the library and Hannibal's office, she took to the staircase and Oliveah noted the ease of direction Bloom had in regards to all the rooms on the second floor.

Reaching Hannibal's bedroom, Oliveah held her breath as Bloom pushed the door open, the warmth of the small burning fire amongst the stones hitting her cheeks.

"You were once one of Dr. Lecter's students Dr. Bloom?" Oliveah questioned as Alana remained at the threshold of the doorway.

"Yes I was, when I was a Graduate student" she replied as neither woman moved an inch.

 _I want to ask if they've ever slept together._

 _She's probably fire me and put my thesis defense in jeopardy if I did_

"Hannibal was much in demand in those days. He was the most talked about Doctor in conversations, though I don't think many of the rumors were true" she added as Oliveah cocked an ear.

"Rumors like…"

"Oh you know, rumors that female students were trying to take a run at him. Rumors that some had been successful while others had not."

"Taking a run at the Professor" Oliveah muttered as Bloom gave a small grin.

"Can't we all be guilty at that?"

…

 _Midnight_

Pushing open the front door, Oliveah stepped inside and instantly noted the overwhelming silence that flowed through the downstairs. Closing the door behind her, she shed her coat and carefully walked through the hallway towards the staircase in the dark.

"Hannibal?"

Speaking his name, she heard nothing as she placed a hand on the banister of the staircase.

Would he be in bed?

Climbing two stairs, her ears picked up the clink of a wine glass steam as it settled down on a countertop.

 _He is in the kitchen_

Slowly moving into the dining room, Oliveah could see the flicker of candlelight against the wall as she rounded the corner and turned towards the double glass doors that let out into the backyard.

The man in question, stood tall behind the island as two candlesticks burned between two glasses of red wine.

"Dinner was excellent tonight" Oliveah spoke as Hannibal placed his hands on the island. Staring into her face, he let his eyes drop slightly to the lace cut of her top before he gently took up a wine glass and held it out towards her.

Stepping forward, she took it with a node of her head and had just taken a sip when Hannibal rounded the island to stand in front of her.

"I didn't ask you to come here solely for intimacy Oliveah" he spoke as she lowered her glass against her front.

"Alright."

"I would like to take you on a tour of the house" he spoke as Oliveah watched him take another step towards her.

Furrowing her eyebrow, she watched as he came to stand in front of her, staring down into her face.

"Haven't you forgotten Doctor? Alana Bloom showed me around and was quite knowledgeable" she replied as Hannibal reached down and took her hand.

"A tour of the _complete_ house"

 _Complete?_

Feeling him pulling her along beside him, Oliveah watched as he took out a set of small keys from his pant pocket. Unlocking the door to the pantry, he left it open as Oliveah stood in the doorway, breathing through her mouth to avoid the strong smell of rosemary and thyme.

"Step back."

Hearing Hannibal's words, Oliveah looked down to her feet and moved slightly as Hannibal pulled up a dark handle that was concealed within the floorboard.

 _A secret door to what…the basement?_

Feeling the cool air shooting out of the open door as Hannibal opened it fully, she knew what waited downstairs.

 _This is where he kills_

"Take the stairs slowly one at a time" he instructed as he went down first. Following behind, Oliveah reached the bottom stair just as her eyes took in the two large vats that rested on either side.

"Will you answer any questions I ask?"

Hearing her words, Hannibal turned around and caught her eyes on the stainless-steel vats.

"I'm already in way over my head Hannibal, nothing I see here is going to push it anymore" she announced as Hannibal shoved his hands in his pant pockets.

 _Oh, I don't know about that my dear_

"You want to know what is in the vat?"

"I'm still curious. Is that not considered progress?"

"Pieces of the human body that I have no desire of consuming."

His answer was raw and truthful as he turned around and continued down the tunnel.

Following close behind, Oliveah pushed aside the heavy plastic curtain as her eyes settled on the room's array of stainless steel appliances. In the far corner, she spied a bandsaw, a glass cabinet with thick books piled on top, and a hand saw.

Swallowing hard, she slowly approached another cabinet to her left and saw tiny bottles of medicine all lined up in two rows before spying glass syringes and needle points. Walking around the corner, her eyes fell onto three large glass standing structures that held a variety of human body parts held in suspension.

Stepping up to the middle enclosure, Oliveah stared at the severed arm and watched as a drop of some unidentified clear liquid dripped off the exposed wrist bone and into a small glass on the floor.

Hearing a rustle behind her, Oliveah turned and watched as Hannibal finished fastening a heavy protective garment over the front of his clothing before reaching into the bottom drawer of the cabinet and taking out a face guard.

 _What is he doing…_

"Continue walking until you come to the metal table on your far right, past the sinks."

Following his directions, Oliveah felt the chill settling into her shoulders as her eyes landed on the said table that was covered with a large piece of thick plastic.

 _What the hell are you doing Oliveah…_

Standing aside as Hannibal walked past her, her eyes trained on his back as he reached down and ripped the plastic covering clean off the body that rested on the table.

For a full minute, she stared at the body of the woman who laid as still as stone before remembering to breath. Feeling her body starting to shake at the realization of whom it was laying in front of her, Oliveah took two hurried steps before Hannibal yelled out and caught her arm with a painful grip.

"Stop where you are Oliveah!"

 _Because if I get any closer to her, there is a chance a hair follicle or my skin could fall onto her body. Putting me at the scene of the crime._

"You killed her" she breathed in staggered breathes as Hannibal kept a tight grip on her arm.

"Ms. Katz had figured out the identity of the Copy Cat Killer and the Chesapeake Ripper" he spoke as Oliveah slowly turned around to face him.

" **I….KNOW WHO YOU FUCKING ARE!"** she screamed, shoving his chest hard as he backed into one of the cupboards, sending the tiny medical bottles scattering inside the cabinet with a crash.

Catching his upper lip curling into a snarl, Oliveah caught the cold darkness settling into his eyes as she straightened her back.

"Oh…you didn't like that…did you…" she growled as Hannibal flexed his long fingers.

He had never faced a challenge before, and he now wondered if she would provide the exercise he badly craved.

Turning back to look at Beverly's body, she felt the tears pricking at her eyes as she stared at the woman's frozen lifeless eyes.

"I can't…"

"You, do not have to do anything" Hannibal growled as he brushed past her arm and tossed a set of heavy duty work gloves on the table which landed against Katz's thigh.

"What are you going to do with her?" Oliveah sputtered as Hannibal lowered the face shield over his eyes.

"I am going to make an example of her" he growled, as Oliveah took a step backwards.

There was a good chance he would chase her if she ran, but there was also a good chance that he would let her run…

Only to hunt her down later at his convenience.

"She…asked me if I thought there was more to you than meets the eye" Oliveah spoke as Hannibal rested his hand on the power switch of the saw blade that rest inches from Beverly's skull.

"And you offered her nothing that would lead to concern. For that, I thank you Oliveah" he grinned as she felt all her armor stripped from her body. All her self-control, all her morals of right and wrong, all her protective shields that she had created and forced up since childhood to hide the true feelings and dark desires.

It was then that she realized, she could no longer hide what she really felt, and who she really was deep down.

Spying a box of knives resting along the sink, she strode quickly and pulled one out, holding it firmly by the handle as it caught Hannibal's curious eyes.

Angling the blade towards Hannibal who had shed his protective face shield to watch her actions clearly and without cloud, he felt his lips turning up into a parting smile as Oliveah opened her mouth to speak.

"Stay the fuck away from me Hannibal Lecter. You let Bedelia leave…you will let me leave" she spat as Hannibal folded his arms over his chest.

"My dear, I believe it was you who gravitated towards me. It was you that shared your inner most demons with me, I merely played my part in welcoming you with open arms, and I will _always_ welcome you and have you at my side…" he ended as he flicked on the saw blade before replacing the face shield back over his eyes.

The ear-piercing scream of the saw drowned out the clang of the knife blade as Oliveah threw it into the sink before she tore down the tunnel towards the stairs. Flying out of the small door, she rounded the corner of the kitchen and grabbed her coat, knocking over an umbrella stand as she threw open the front door of the house.

Fumbling with her keys, she almost expected Hannibal to be standing at her door as she started the engine, shifting the car into gear.

"I could have prevented her death. I could have prevented all their deaths" she whispered to herself as she started to speed down the road away from the house. Gaining speed as she raced from the house, she tightly gripped the steering wheel as she started to shake with a mixture of fear and terror.

 _You had a chance to leave Oliveah. The night you found out that he was the Chesapeake Ripper, you could have made a run for it._

 _But you didn't._

And now Beverly Katz is dead, and Will Graham is sitting in a cell accused of horrific murders.

"Their blood is all on my hands" she realized as she wiped at her eyes, smearing her mascara.

 _Because I am the only one who knows who he really is_

…

 _Wolf Trap, Virginia…_

 _2:13am_

Turning off the headlights of the Civic, she turned down the gravel unpaved road that would eventually lead to Will's house at the far end beside the field. Slowing her speed, her eyes focused on the mailbox she knew would come before the driveway and as she neatly rounded the car and continued up the drive, her eyes fell on the parked bumped of Will's Volvo.

Turning off the car, Oliveah pushed opened her door and froze as her eyes took in the dark graffitied words that were sprayed along the sides of the white wood paneling.

"Just like Abigail's house" she whispered as her eyes scanned over the words _KILLER_ , _CANNIBAL_ , and _SICK FUCK_ that were sprayed across the front, spanning to the porch.

Throwing her eyes to the empty field beside the house, she gently closed her door and started off slowly into the clearing. Listening to the snow crunching beneath her boots, her ears picks up the far-off sounds of a yipping fox as she slowed her paces. Standing still, Oliveah raised her eyes and stared into the darkness of the sky, picking up the twinkling of the stars.

"I'm…I'm so sorry Beverly."

Hearing the rawness in her voice, Oliveah started to cry uncontrollably as she roughly brushed her cheeks with her palm before falling onto her knees in the snow,

 _This death was too close to home_

 _Why her? Why her? Why...me?_

Walking back through her snowy footsteps on unsteady feet, Oliveah passed Will's Volvo and rounded the house to the side door where she had entered the last time. Finding the door locked, but the door window smashed with a single large rock, she reached her arm in and twisted the lock, gently pushing it open as she took off her mitts. Tossing them and her hat down on the kitchen counter, she shrugged off her coat and draped it over one of the wooden chairs at the table.

Taking a minute to listen for any movement within the house either from looters or squatters, she shook her head and scoffed.

 _I don't care if anyone finds me here_

Leaving the lights off as she passed through the kitchen and into the main room that functioned as the living and bedroom for Will Graham, Oliveah stared at the cold empty bed before looking to the dark stone fireplace.

The last time she had been here, she had awoken to find Hannibal Lecter stoking the fire, seemingly keeping watch over her during the early hours that she had slept.

Now, the fire would remain out as she turned and headed towards the wooden staircase. Climbing the stairs slowly, Oliveah felt the chill in her shoulders as she climbed higher in the house. Finding the bathroom, she ran her hand along the wall and found the switch as the room was suddenly bathed in soft light.

Laying her eyes on the sink basin, she looked at the standalone bathtub and the clear shower curtain that was gathered heavily to one side. Touching the sides of the sink, Oliveah caught her reflection in the mirror before reaching up and brushing at the smeared mascara that stained around her eyes.

 _Her body had been so still._

 _Eyes frozen open and lifeless as she laid on the stainless table inches from the strong blade being cut into pieces by the hands of the Doctor who had decided to give a taunt warning to those officials meddling too close to his identity._

Turning on the cold faucet, she let the water run as she stared into the mirror.

" _I should have made your mother give you up the day I married her sorry ass"_

Gripping the side of the basin, Oliveah swallowed hard as her Step-Father's voice rang out in her head.

" _A useless girl. I could at least get some money for you if I sold you on the street"_

"It's all in the past. My past is my past and that's where it's going to stay" she muttered as the voice of her mother joined Tom.

" _I never wanted a baby. Why I kept you I will never understand"_

"Tom's in jail for life, and she is dead. There is no one left in my life."

 _That's where you're wrong Oliveah; you have Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter_

Biting her tongue, Oliveah brought her hand up and smashed her palm into the vanity mirror, sending the shards tumbling into the sink as she stared at the drain opening.

 _You've fallen so far Oliveah._

 _Turning Hannibal in, means you will be found out as well._

 _And you would lose everything you've worked so hard far._

Beverly's blood was on her hands.

And Hannibal had made sure she had seen just enough.

"I have nowhere else to go."

Pulling open the vanity cabinet door, her eyes fell on Will's safety razor and she immediately felt her solution. Running her finger over the handle, she picked it up and slowly unscrewed the blade. Letting the razor drop into the sink, Oliveah held the blade between her fingers as she sat it down on the edge of the tub.

Reaching forward, she twisted both taps and watched as the tub filled with warm water.

 _Warm water to keep the blood circulating_

Taking off her lace top, she carefully stepped into the rising water before taking a seat, hearing the overflow splashing onto the tile floor. The water felt nice and warm against her naked shoulders as her grey tank top suctioned against her breasts while her tights felt heavy against her legs.

 _You are a fucking coward._

Hearing her own voice speaking to her now, Oliveah closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the cold porcelain as the water continued to flow from the faucet.

 _Turn him in to Jack Crawford, and you'll be found guilty too. The FBI are professionals and will poke holes in your stories. They will find that one thing to ties you to Hannibal Lecter._

Holding the razor blade between her thumb and forefinger, she felt a sharp pinch as the blade fell into the water with a few drops of her blood.

 _Down the wrist and not across_ she remembered from an earlier time in her life when she had thought suicide as the only option of escape.

Picking the blade up from the bottom of the tub, she held it firmly as she listened to the silence of the house.

 _No one knows I am here._

 _If Hannibal were to come after me, would he think to look here again?_

 _Would he arrive in a plastic suit?_

 _Would he hunt me down and cut me into little pieces? Subjecting me to Beverly's fate?_

Holding up her left wrist, Oliveah brought the blade down against her soft flesh and tore into the radial artery as she winced and cried out. Turning her wrist down towards the water, she watched her blood as it dripped before bringing turning over her right wrist. Slicing downwards for a second time, Oliveah let the blade fall from her fingers as her arms dropped heavily into the warm water.

Leaning her head back, she closed her eyes and didn't dare look at the darkening water as she tried to steady her breathing. She knew it could take minutes or even hours to fully die from exsanguination, and she tried not to think about the open slits of flesh as she started to feel lightheaded and dizzy.

 _This is my only option_

 _I only wish I had spoken out sooner to save you Will…Beverly…_

Feeling the warmth of the water as she breathed deeply through her nostrils, her mind flashed quickly to the first time she had laid eyes on Hannibal Lecter.

 _His eyes had said nothing while his long fingers continued to flick the side of his cheek in Agent Crawford's office_

 _He had taken notice of her she was sure of that and she had felt the pull towards him._

 _The way his eyes had filled with common recognition as she told him she had tasted her step-brother's brain because she had wanted to, that she had felt a real pull to drag a knife across that waitresses throa.t_

 _He sees me as someone to share what he feels, to nurture, to groom._

Feeling the tears rolling down her cheeks, Oliveah breathed in sharply as the pain in her wrists radiated through to her brain.

"I can't live with this…"

Feeling the words on her lips, she felt herself slipping further down into the water as the loss of blood started to affect her strength. Feeling the water just under her chin, Oliveah surrendered herself as she felt herself losing consciousness.

…

 **Thank you to everyone for subscribing and following! Thank you to all for leaving reviews! ALSO, BIG BIG THANK YOU to find out that my story has been added to a Community group for stories that people CAN'T READ ENOUGH OF!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story every other Saturday (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned! NOT TOO MANY REVIEWS THIS TIME ON CHAPTER 21 : (**

 **P.P.P.S. It's too bad the show did not reveal the basement of Hannibal's house. I guess they wanted to leave it up to the imagination of viewers as to Hannibal's "House of Horrors."**

 **THE NEXT UPDATE FOR THIS STORY WON'T BE UNTIL APRIL 29** **TH** **AS I AM GOING AWAY ON VACATION!**


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own anything related to Hannibal, either thru television, or written books. Everything belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 23**

 **Song(s): Dream On (Kelly Sweet), Tear You Apart (She Wants Revenge)**

 _(Flashback)_

 _Sitting in the back of the police cruiser, the brown haired fourteen-year-old girl stared out of the rolled-up window, slipping her arms through the oversized police jacket that had been plunked down over her shoulders before she had slid over the worn back seats._

 _Watching the flashing blue and red lights from the ambulances and cruisers, Oliveah caught sight of two male officers chatting before turning to look at her._

 _Crack a window Officer?_

 _Watching the uniformed men turning on their heels, she slumped down into the jacket and breathed in the scent of a recently smoked cigarette that lingered in the fabric._

 _Pulling open the driver's side door, she watched as the officers settled in before one spoke into the radio clipped to his shoulder._

" _Where…where am I going?"_

 _You know damn well where you are going Oliveah. You are going to Children's Aid. You are going to be stashed in some person's house where they will collect on your existence while you sleep with one eye open and fingers balled up into a fist._

 _Ignoring the whisper from the backseat, the Constable behind the wheel spoke something unintelligent as his partner turned around and grimaced._

" _You're going to the hospital to get checked out, then you are going to the station to answer questions" he spat as the officer driving caught Oliveah's eyes in the mirror._

" _I remember you, you know."_

 _Blinking in confusion as the officer stared at her, Oliveah folded her hands into her lap before staring into the officer's brown eyes._

" _I responded to your mother's suicide a few months ago."_

 _Blinking in recognition, Oliveah continued to stare as he looked away to concentrate on the street ahead as the Sgt in the passenger seat gave a small wave to the other officers staying at the scene._

 _He was the officer who helped me up off the floor._

 _He was the one who held me as I walked across the bloody floor that had been the scene of two separate deaths._

 _My mother and my Step-brother._

" _You're lucky."_

 _Hearing his words as she pulled her eyes away from the early morning pedestrians of Bathurst who were starting their grueling TTC routes for work, Oliveah grimaced as she looked down to her hands._

"Lucky, Officer?"

Hearing the young girl's words, he refocused his eyes on hers once more via his review mirror.

"Most people's lives are never touched with the amount of shit that I have had to go through" she cursed as the Sgt upfront turned and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Watch your mouth kid."

 _My life so far has known nothing but darkness._

 _Will I ever see the light?_

…

 _Outskirts of Wolf Trap, Virginia…_

Catching the harsh glow from one of the sparse street slight as it quickly lit up the interior of the Bentley, Hannibal bit down on his tongue as he tightly gripped the steering wheel with a firm hand.

To say he was pissed off was a great understatement.

He had never gone after anyone before and with Oliveah, he had done more for her than anyone else whom had captured his attention.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Shifting his eyes from the spinning saw blade, his dark irises lifted to watch the young woman spin hard on her heels before tearing out of the room and down the tunnel towards the staircase framed by large vats on either side._

 _Slamming his gloved hand down hard on the power switch just as strains of Beverley's hair wisped around from the wind of the blade, he raised his face shield slightly before ripping it off completely and throwing it towards the stainless sink._

 _Leaning on his hands as he peered into the lifeless frozen eyes of Beverly Katz, Hannibal ran his tongue along his back teeth as he thought of her kidneys marinating in a simple olive and rosemary sauce._

" _Your presentation will unfortunately have to wait Ms. Katz…"_

Turning left onto Wollington Road, Hannibal's eyes adjusted as he turned on his high beam lights for the rest of the drive.

"Oliveah Maru Adler…" he whispered as he felt his saliva glands moisten at the mere sounding of her name forming on his lips.

 _You run to Will Graham to escape me, but will you run to me to escape him when the time comes?_

Calling her would prove fruitless as she would simply ignore her mobile. Knowing that she would not go home to face her housemates, he knew of the only place she considered safe.

Wolf Trap, Virginia.

 _Why go to her Hannibal?_

 _Why put your plans on hold for this young woman who is barely out of her teens?_

Gripping the steering wheel tight, the middle-aged Doctor bore down the dark road before spying the white mailbox situated before the gravel drive. Slowing the Bentley, Hannibal's eyes caught sight of the white two story dwelling enclosed in the darkness of the night as the bumper of Oliveah's Honda Civic came into view.

Throwing the expensive vehicle into park, he turned his keys and sat for a brief moment, his ears catching the warming down pings of the engine.

 _No lights on._

Stepping out into the chill air, he breathed in deeply before feeling the snow crunching beneath his feet as he started towards the house. Spying the graffiti as he approached the front lawn, he pursed his lips before turning towards the side door.

Reaching out, the handle twisted easily in his hand as he pushed it open.

The house would be cold due to a lack of fire, but also from the broken pane of glass that was shattered at his feet. Spying Oliveah's keys on the counter, he stood still and listened for movement that would have been alerted by his presence.

There was nothing.

Shrugging off his peacoat and draping it over one of the kitchen chairs, Lecter proceeded down the hallway towards the main living area which housed Will's bed.

The last time he had found her here, he had taken pleasure in watching her sleep. Her eyes closed, her body at rest, her chest slowly rising and falling as he touched his fingers down the length of her jaw and to the hollow of her neck.

Shifting his eyes to his immediate left as he reached the doorway, his brow furrowed at the empty double bed devoid of both body and bedding.

Closing his eyes, he tuned into his senses once more for any hint of movement least she was ready and watching with a butcher knife anticipating his next move. Allowing his lips to spread into a grin at the thought of her display of threatening violence and comfort holding the blade of his knife in the basement earlier on, Hannibal turned and slowly approached the wooden staircase that was more for show than for use by its owner.

He imagined that she would like nothing more to strike at him given what he had revealed to her, and this pleased him.

 _It has been inside of you all along Ms. Adler._

 _The temptation to strike, the desire to wound, maim, and kill_ he thought as he stood at the top of the landing. Running his hand up the side of the wall, his fingers found the switch and he squinted under the harsh florescent bulb.

Still no sounds of movement.

Taking a few cautious steps forward, he halted as he took in a deep breath.

 _Blood._

The smell was unmistakable as the rusty odor invaded his senses and tantalized his taste buds.

"Oliveah?"

Hearing no response to his call, he continued down the hallway before his eyes landed on a large puddle of water spilling out from the doorway of the bathroom.

Stepping around the water, Hannibal turned towards the open door and stopped dead in his tracks.

Nothing had the ability to shock him.

None of his patients when he practiced as a surgeon or as an emergency room attendant, and certainly, none of the rude bodies that he had taken a hold of since his adolescent years.

But this…

Her eyes were closed.

Stepping into the bathroom, Hannibal's eyes fell onto the shattered vanity mirror and the shards that lay in the sink. Spying the safety razor, his eyes went back to the young woman laying still in the bloody red water.

Ignoring the water as he stepped up to the tub, Hannibal stood still as he took a deep breath and surveyed what laid before him.

She had slit her wrists.

She had slit her wrists in the desperate attempt to cope with the evening's revelations. Revelations that Beverly Katz had met her end at his own hands, but also that she had done nothing to prevent the growing curiosity of the Federal Agent.

"Your protective shields have been permanently stripped away" he whispered as he thought back to Bella Crawford slumping over in his consulting chair a mere five days previous….

 _(Flashback)_

" _You're considering ending your life" he had announced as Bella gave a weak forced smile._

" _Suicide…seems like a valid solution to my problem."_

Pursing his lips, Hannibal reached down and placed two fingers against her exposed neck. Closing his eyes, he stilled his mind as he searched for the beats.

It was faint and thready, but it was there. She was still alive.

 _Walk away from her Hannibal._

 _You didn't suggest to her to cut her wrists, she came to that decision on her own._

Dipping his whole hand into the bloody water up to his wrist, he pulled it out with a shake as he registered a warm temperature. Warm water to keep the blood flowing and the prevention of coagulation. She had intended to bleed out using Will's safety razor in an empty cold house. Far away from Baltimore, with the possible hope that she wouldn't be found.

 _Decide Hannibal, you owe her that much_

 _To live or to die Oliveah…_

 _Decide…_

" _You…saved my life today Dr. Lecter. Whether you intended to or not"_

" _If you knew anything about me, you would know that I am not afraid of death at all…"_

Hearing words she had spoken months ago in his head, Hannibal tilted his head and stared at her closed eyes.

For Bedelia, he had given his help to restore her life and its balance

For Abigail, he had tightly gripped her throat and allowed her to breathe through the blood

For Bella, he had flipped a coin with Jack in mind

For Oliveah…

" _To Socrates, death was not a defeat, but a cure."_

He would save her for him.

Turning hard on his heel, his footsteps echoed hard off the bathroom tile as he descended the staircase and out into the living room with haste. Throwing open the front doors of the house, Hannibal approached the Bentley before rounding to the trunk. Throwing it open, he grabbed his ever-present brown leather doctor's bag that had come very handy in recent weeks.

Slamming down the trunk, he re-entered the house with the doors slamming shut behind him as he doubled back and ripped open the top drawer of Will's writing desk

 _Fishing lure_

Climbing the staircase in record time, Hannibal reached the bathroom and dropped his bag to the wet floor beside the tub with a splash. Certain items needed to be ready on hand for when he removed her from the water and as he marched to the small closet, he mumbled something unintelligent.

Grabbing all the towels out of the closet he ignored the crash of laundry items as they fell around his feet. Tossing the towels at the tub, he laid two out on the floor before throwing his eyes onto Oliveah's face.

 _Her life is worth it to me_

Ripping four bath towels into long strips, Hannibal opened his bag and took out everything he had that would assist him in the seconds and mere minutes when he hauled her out of the water. Striding across the hallway, he flipped on the light switch to an empty bedroom and arranged everything on a small wooden table that he had dragged beside the bed. Making his way back to the bathroom, he unbuttoned the cuffs of his blue dress shirt before rolling the sleeves up as far as he could.

Staring down into the tub, he took a deep breath before bending down and wrapping his arms under Oliveah's body. Ignoring the bloody water as it splashed against his shirted chest soaking him to the bone and over the edge of the tub, Hannibal hauled the young woman up into his arms and immediately collapsed on the laid-out towels, getting ready to work as quickly as he could.

Both her left and right wrists had been cut down lengthwise the skin spreading apart like a sliced piece of garden hose. Gripping her right arm, he tied tightly one of the pieces of towels around the wound before another strip up her arm. Doing the same with the left arm, he needed to control the bleeding before attempting heavy stitching. But there was something he needed to check before making all the effort.

Moving over to her legs, he roughly pulled down her black tights and tossed them aside as he pressed his palm firmly against the inside of her right thigh before the left.

Thankfully, she hadn't thought to slice her femoral artery or the strips of towels he had tied tightly around her wrists would have been for nothing.

Hearing a slight moan, Hannibal raised his eyes and watched as Oliveah rolled her head slightly, her cheek resting in the spilled water.

"You are registering the pain" he muttered, rising to his feet before leaning back down. Picking Oliveah back up in his arms, Hannibal carried her across the hallway and into the makeshift hospital bedroom as he laid her down on the sheet less mattress. Everything he needed was set up and as he untied the soiled towel from Oliveah's right wrist, he furrowed his eyes before tossing it to the ground. He had no desire to take her to the emergency room which would spur too many questions and he was pleased to see that her bleeding was responding to his tightly tied pressures.

Hearing another soft moan fall from her lips, he reached passed the threaded needle and took up a syringe of morphine. Rubbing his thumb against the veins in her arm, he inserted the needle and watched the syringe empty before discarding it on the table.

She would feel the pain in her wrists for months, though he had a fleeting desire to not spare her the pain with morphine.

"You should feel the pain Oliveah. Feel it all." he growled as he took up a tube of medical glue. Tossing it aside, he reached for the threaded needle and started to stitch with the left-over heavy thread that had been used on James Gray in the corn silo.

…

 _3 hours later…_

Pressing two fingers against Oliveah's throat, the Doctor was satisfied with the beats he counted as he rubbed his eye with the back of his hand. Reaching out, Hannibal lightly touched the bandages wrapped securely around her wrists before moving towards the lit fireplace.

Staring into the flames as they licked and danced over and around the bloody strips of towel, Hannibal reached up and unfastened the buttons of his dress shirt that was soaked through with both water and blood. Tossing it into the flames, he watched as the fabric became engulfed before turning back to the bathroom. Moving his eyes over the clean floor, he walked to the sink and found no lingering pieces of glass before he deeply breathed in the strong smell of bleach.

Had one stepped into the bathroom at that moment, they would be none the wiser that anything sinister had taken place only hours before.

Switching off the light, Hannibal crossed the hallway and firmly closed the door to the bedroom behind him. The warmth of the small nearly empty room was inviting as he moved to the bureau beside the closet. Opening the top drawer, he closed it before opening the second and found what he was looking for. Pulling out a white crew neck t-shirt belonging to Will, Hannibal pulled it open his head and stretched his arms for comfort before returning to the foot of the bed.

He felt exhausted as he watched the rise and fall of Oliveah's chest.

"Oliveah…Oliveah…Oliveah…" he whispered as he moved to the fireplace, tossing in a few small sticks.

Moving to the bed, he took a heavy seat on the edge before propping up the pillow against the wall. Reclining, he breathed out with a sigh as he laid his head back and closed his eyes.

"I wonder what you are dreaming about this night Oliveah" he breathed out before succumbing to sleep.

…

" _I don't think I will ever have the patience for fly fishing Will."_

 _Wading over to where Oliveah stood, Will tenderly touched her back before laying a firm hand on her rod._

" _Not the kind of first date you were imagining?" he chided as Oliveah looked up into his face. Feeling a slight tug on her line, they both swung their eyes onto the pulling wire as Oliveah cranked on the wheel._

" _That's it! Now…pull it towards you" Will instructed as Oliveah quickly threw her hand out and grabbed the line. Holding it firmly, she watched as the trout on the other end flipped around in the water before splashing in front of her._

" _Well I'll be" she smiled as Will leaned down and kissed her hard for congratulations._

" _There's hope for you yet…"_

" _Hey! Wake up!"_

 _Feeling a hand shaking her shoulder, Oliveah startled awake in the back of the cruiser as she stared into the face of the Officer holding the door open._

" _Come on, we are at the hospital."_

 _Entering through the sliding doors of St. Michael's, Oliveah walked behind the Officers as they rounded the corner to the elevators._

 _Shrugging off the Officer's jacket, Oliveah held it out to the Officer as the elevator doors closed._

" _Thank you" she whispered as the Officer slipped his arms through the fabric._

" _Are you hungry?"_

 _Nodding her head, she watched as the Officer whispered to his partner before the elevator dinged on their floor. Catching sight of the written words Floor 2- Pediatric Clinic, Oliveah heard the soft cry of a baby as they entered through another set of doors._

" _We have a fourteen-year-old in our custody that needs an examination."_

 _Keeping her eyes down on her Doc Martins, Oliveah felt a pair of soft eyes on her face as a middle aged blonde nurse took a clipboard up into her hands._

" _I will take her into exam room three. You Officers can have a seat."_

" _I will get you a sandwich. Stevens, coffee?"_

" _Alright, you can come with me dear."_

 _Following the blue scrubbed nurse into an examination room, Oliveah took a directed seat on the edge of the tissue papered table as she folded her hands._

" _Hun, my name is Karen and I am going to ask you some questions and then do an examination for any injuries. If at any time you have any questions, or need to take a break, just let me know" she smiled as Oliveah remained silent._

" _What is your name?"_

" _Hmm…Oliveah Adler."_

" _Okay Oliveah. You are fourteen?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Do you have any living relatives?"_

 _The question stung as she shook her head._

" _I understand this may be difficult for you Oliveah, but I'm here to help. We have just a few more questions and then I am going to check you over."_

 _Stripping off her hoodie, jeans, and boots, Oliveah kicked them to the side as she pulled on the thin robe._

 _Feeling the nurse's hands moving along her head, Oliveah winced as she felt a tender spot._

" _You told the Officers that you fell back against the sidewalk, hitting your head?"_

" _Yes. Hearing the gun shots, I…fell back" she replied as the nurse made a note on the chart._

 _Finding no broken bones or other injuries, Karen signed her signature at the bottom of the form as she gave permission for Oliveah to re-dress._

" _Did you have any questions for me Oliveah?"_

" _No" she replied simply as Karen nodded her head._

" _Working Pediatrics is not just about infants and children Oliveah. I've seen the very best and the very worst. You…are one of the very best."_

…

 _The Next Day_

 _6:12am_

Slowly opening her eyes, Oliveah immediately screwed them shut as immense pain shot up through her wrists and into her brain.

"Jesus…."

Breathing hard as she slowly rolled over onto her back, she felt her arm coming to rest on a warm body as she let out a loud curse that rang out against the walls of the still bedroom.

Throwing open his eyes, Hannibal felt an arm pressing down against his thigh as he propped himself up against the wall.

Feeling the movement beside her, Oliveah threw her eyes onto Hannibal's face and felt the tears forming in her eyes before she started to cry and laugh all at once.

"My own personal Hell still includes you. Even in death…" she choked out as Hannibal rose to his feet. Pulling on his now dried black dress pants, he stretched his arms up over his head before staring down into her eyes.

"You are not dead Oliveah" he corrected as she fought back the excruciating pain coming from her hands.

"My guardian angel is the devil himself" she breathed as Hannibal heard her words before walking to his medical bag. Filling another syringe with morphine, he rounded the bed and took a seat.

"I can give you morphine for the pain."

Eyeing the needle between his fingers, Oliveah looked down her hands and turned her arms over to see the bandages wrapped around her wrists as small spots of blood dotted the fabric.

She knew her next movement would have her screaming in pain, but she didn't care.

Throwing her arm out, her hand knocked hard against Hannibal's as the syringe fell from his fingers, shattering against the bedroom wall.

"Get away from me."

Hearing her low growl, Hannibal reached forward and brushed his fingers against the bangs that had fallen in her eyes.

"You are a fucking monster" she breathed as she shifted her face away from his touch.

Feeling his lips curl with her words, Hannibal straightened up and stared into her wet eyes.

"I am a monster Oliveah" he growled as she struggled to sit up.

"Tell me why you did it Hannibal…"

Remaining silent, Lecter rose to his feet and ignored the broken glass of the syringe as he stepped up to the window. Peering down into the snowy yard, he watched as a red-tailed hawk dropped from a hydro wire down into the field.

" **ANSWER ME!"**

"You want to know why I didn't let you die in your bloody bathtub?" he questioned as he turned to face her with cold eyes.

Holding her breath, Oliveah narrowed her eyes as she looked down to her wrists.

"Get out… **GET OUT!** "

Striding towards the bedroom door, Hannibal ripped it open and descended the staircase towards the kitchen. Grabbing the handle to the cutlery drawer, he pulled hard as everything fell onto the floor at his feet. Bending down, he took up one of the butcher knives in his hand and approached the staircase.

Pressing her fingertips against her eyes, Oliveah heard the heavy footsteps outside the door just as Hannibal threw it open. Tossing the knife onto the bed, he watched it land where he had slept as Oliveah stared at him.

"Go on then, kill yourself or me" he spat slamming the door shut behind him.

…

 _9:12pm_

Hearing the crack of the logs burning in the fireplace, Hannibal closed Sir Edward Grey's _Fly Fishing_ that he had been reading for the past three hours over his finger and stared up at the ceiling.

She had not come down for food or anything since he had left her alone.

Had she used the knife on herself while he sat by the fire?

Would she be waiting for him on the other side of the door with the knife poised to strike?

Placing the book on the mantle ledge, Hannibal turned off the light to the living room and started to climb the staircase. Hearing no sound from behind the closed bedroom door, he turned the handle and stepped inside.

Letting his eyes rest upon the slow rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, Hannibal noted that his medical bag had been moved to the seat of the rocking chair and as he approached it, he found its remaining contents undisturbed.

Walking over to the right side of the bed, Hannibal placed two fingers alongside Oliveah's neck as her pulse thumped strong.

She would live from her wounds, but the real question would be if she could live with the wounds he had given her.

Moving his eyes over the bed comforter, he did not see the butcher knife as he looked to her hair splayed out against the pillow.

 _Under your pillow for protection Oliveah?_

Stripping off his shirt and pants, Hannibal slipped into the bed and rubbed his eyes before clicking off the light switch.

 _2:16am_

Opening her eyes, Oliveah could hear the faint hoots of an owl searching for prey in the nearby field as she stared up at the ceiling. The room was dark, devoid of any light and fire as she felt the cool air on her face.

Hearing the deep breathing beside her, Oliveah turned her head and spied Hannibal laying on his back, eyes closed, breathing deeply through slightly opened lips. Lowering her eyes down onto his naked chest, she watched as he breathed steadily in and out before she reached her fingers beneath her own pillow.

Feeling the cold of the knife between her fingers, she pulled it out from under the pillow and slowly rolled onto her side.

Pressing the blade of the knife against the soft flesh of Hannibal's exposed throat, she felt her hand shaking with a mixture of thrill, emotion, need and want as she held the blade steady.

 _One slice._

 _One sleight of hand and he would bleed_ _out onto the pillow._

Feeling the saltiness of the blood from her lip as she bit down to keep from screaming, she felt the pain of her decision screaming alongside her wrists as she held the knife blade steady.

Holding her breath as the tears started to well up in her eyes, Oliveah quickly pulled the blade away from Hannibal's neck before letting it drop over the edge of the bed and onto the floor with a clatter. Collapsing her forehead against the side of his naked chest as she cried, she felt a warm arm rise and envelope her before feeling fingers stroking her cheek.

"I can't kill you" she whispered through tears as Hannibal rested his fingers on her bare shoulder.

"Why not?"

Hearing his voice as he spoke softly, Oliveah felt the heaviness in her chest as she gave the most truthful and raw answer she had ever given in her life.

"Because I'm in love with you."

…

 **Thank you to everyone for subscribing and following! Thank you to Nirvana14, DandelionDani, TheDoctorsTrueCompanion, Ari-Satria, Guest, Marydidlaugh, Maracollins, CaptainMc, Cotille S, Luce1993, Foxtrotoscar, Americanlatinajapanesegirl for leaving reviews! ALSO, BIG BIG THANK YOU to find out that my story has been added to a Community group for stories that people CAN'T READ ENOUGH OF!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story every other Saturday (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**

 **P.P.S. Vacation was nice! Thank you for the well wishes! Spent some time hanging out on the door steps of Hannibal's house and his office where they filmed in Toronto to get some new inspiration in writing my chapters!**


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own anything related to Hannibal, either thru television, or written books. Everything belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 24**

 **Song(s): Give Us A Little Love (Fallulah), Alexandria (Martha Wainwright)**

 _(Flashback)_

 _Pulling at the strings of her hoodie, the bored fourteen-year-old let out a silent curse as she rose to her feet and pulled the item over her head. Laying it unfolded over her lap, Oliveah heard a commotion of voices from outside the closed interview room door and grimaced as they quickly disappeared._

 _Looking at the hands of the clock on the wall, she blew out an irritated breath as she counted the minutes she had been left alone._

" _Seriously? Forty-two fucking minutes?" she cussed as she laid her hands on the cold table top. There was nothing for her to do in this interview room, and she tried hard not to look at the mirror that she knew full well was a one way._

 _I've seen enough movies she thought as the door suddenly pushed open._

" _Yes, and tell him that I need the Fullerton file to go with the arson last week."_

 _Straightening her back against the uncomfortable chair, Oliveah quietly watched as the Officer who had been with her in the hospital nodded his head towards a middle-aged woman with black hair who carried a notebook and a tape recorder._

" _Oliveah, this is Dana Foster from the Catholic Children's Aid Society here in Toronto" the Officer began as Oliveah narrowed her eyes._

" _I'm not Catholic."_

 _Feeling his lips spreading into a grin, the Officer stared straight into the young girl's eyes as she kept her focus._

" _That's not an issue Oliveah, I'm here to make sure your rights are protected as you are a minor with no immediate family members" Dana spoke as Oliveah brought her hands to rest in her lap._

" _Do you believe in God Officer Harmes?"_

 _Hearing Oliveah's strong question, the brown eyed Officer swung his gaze back to his young charge._

" _I do" he spoke without hesitance._

" _Even with everything you've seen?"_

 _Knowing that she was referring all the way back to the suicide call of her mother and finding her small frame sitting beside the bloody bathtub, the Office nodded his head slowly._

" _Even with everything that I have seen. Do you believe Oliveah?" he questioned back as the Children's Aid worker shot him a curious look._

 _Tucking her chin into her chest, the teenage girl closed her eyes firmly before re-opening them as if she had had a sudden awakening._

" _No. God is an asshole to let all this happen to a kid…"_

Sucking in a deep breath, Oliveah slowly opened her eyes and was thankful that the morning was devoid of bright sunshine. Hearing no sound in the bedroom, she rolled her head over and spied the empty mattress beside her.

 _He is not here._

Lifting her head slightly, her eyes spied the absence of his brown leather medical bag and all the instruments that had been laid out the night previous.

Closing her eyes, she heard no movement and she almost wondered if he had packed up and left her alone in the house, when the distant bang of the front doors downstairs caught her attention. Moving the comforter and thin sheet off her bare legs, her eyes searched for any clothing to dress in and frowned with the realization that Hannibal had probably destroyed her bloody clothing in his attempt to save her.

"Shit."

Looking down at the bandages tied around her wrists, she painfully started to flex her wrists and felt her limit almost immediately before catching sight of the butcher knife lying on her bedside table.

 _One slice._

 _One sleight of hand and he would bleed_ _out onto the pillow._

Reaching out, Oliveah touched two fingers against the sharp blade before rising to her bare feet, leaving the knife where Hannibal had laid it to rest within her easy grasp.

 _Either he's continuing to test me or he is placing his trust in me to not kill him in his sleep_ she thought as she scanned her eyes around the meager furniture decorated room for anything that would pass as a top or bottom. Moving to the window, she pushed the curtain back slightly as a deep thud hit her ears. Staring down into the backyard, her eyes fell on a red plaid jacket back as the head of an axe swung around in the air before crashing down on a thick wooden log, easily splitting it into two pieces fit for the fireplace.

She knew physically that he was strong in every sense of the word and she liked what she saw in the sense of normalcy as Hannibal swung the axe once more over his head. Feeling a shiver running down her naked back, she averted her eyes from the window just as his rose from the wooden stump.

"But he has trouble trusting another human being" she spoke to herself as she pulled open the dresser drawers searching for anything to wear.

 _Could he ever fully trust me?_

…

Descending the staircase slowly, Oliveah felt the cold beneath her bare feet as she came to stand in the middle of the living room. Spying the dark fireplace built up with timber to lit, she was just about to lean forward for the pack of matches when the heavy door and screen pushed open.

Fixing his eyes on Oliveah, Hannibal kicked the door shut with his foot as he moved to the fireplace and unloaded all the wood in his arms into the home built wooden box.

"I thought maybe you had left."

Hearing her words, Hannibal shrugged off Will's plaid jacket and hung it back up in the closet before turning towards her. Taking in the plain white oversize t-shirt and black pants that belonged to Will, he knew he looked no better dressed.

"That would not be in your best interest, or in mine" he spoke as he reached for the matches. Leaning down, the flame caught immediately as Oliveah watched him rise to his full six feet in height.

"You must be hungry"

"I'm starving" she replied, suddenly realizing that she had not eaten anything the day before. The hunger she could deal with, but the thirst in the back of her throat was making it difficult to swallow.

"Sadly, there is not a lot to be eaten in the pantry" Hannibal spoke as he passed her without touch. Following him into the kitchen, Oliveah's eyes fell on the back door and spied a piece of wood nailed across where the pane of glass had been broken.

Rolling his hands over a few potatoes that had seen better days, he turned and opened the fridge door taking out a large plate. Turning around, he watched as Oliveah stepped up to the island.

A large fish, still whole.

"Will has a freezer in the old barn behind the house. We are lucky" he spoke, handling the fish off the plate and onto the wooden cutting board built into the counter.

Watching his hands as the Doctor circled the tip of his finger, Oliveah knew she was in for another lesson as Hannibal started to speak.

"These are the cheeks; tender, sweet, and very flavorful" he spoke, lightly drawing a circle just below the wide dark eye of the fish.

"The Chef employed in my Aunt's household when I was a young man gave instruction that the delicacy of the fish must be appreciated and experienced. One cheek to the guest, the other cheek to Madame" he ended, circling the second cheek as he brought the fish to sit on its belly. Looking to Oliveah, he let his eyes fall to the pink hue of her own cheeks, pleased with the sign that she was recuperating from the blood loss.

 _You will always have an irresistible rosy glow to you Oliveah_ he thought as he wiped his hands on a tea towel.

"Can I help you?"

Hearing her question, Hannibal nodded towards the table.

Understanding without further words, Oliveah moved behind the counter and opened the cabinet for the few dishes Will owned. Taking her time in setting the placings, Oliveah looked to the man behind the counter and for the first time, she saw exhaustion.

His face was settled with two days of facial growth that tinged grey in certain areas. His eyes were tired as were his usual graceful movements.

 _He is out of his element_ Oliveah thought as she realized she was to blame.

 _He is only here because I am here._

Holding the last plate in her hand, she watched as Hannibal raised his eyes onto her face. Feeling the shiver running down her back, she placed the second plate at her seat and returned to the counter.

"To start, we cut off the head placing the knife just behind the fin" he spoke, lopping off the fish's head with a quick firm chop.

"We then lift the belly, pressing the blade against the backbone using a sawing action"

Watching Hannibal easily sawing the flesh of the fish, Oliveah noticed a pair of pliers on the counter and was about to question their use when Hannibal reached his fingers out.

"We use the pliers to pull out the pin bones before we remove the skin."

Listening to his instructions, Oliveah watched as he gently removed the fish bones one by one. Moving her hands over the potatoes, she had started to remove the eyes when she noticed Hannibal standing still, the knife not moving in his hand.

"Hannibal?"

Staring at the wrinkled potatoes, he heard Mischa's unmistakable giggle as the accented voice of his mother quietly whispered against his ear.

" _Eat Hannibal. You and Mischa must grow big and strong"_

"Hannibal?"

Hearing his name, Lecter blinked before shifting his eyes onto Oliveah's face.

"Are you alright?" she questioned once more as Hannibal shook his head.

"Nothing to worry about" he answered as he continued with the knife.

Keeping her eyes on his hands as he expertly removed the skin, she detected no cause for concern as Hannibal moved to the stove top, drizzling oil in the cast iron pan.

"In the pantry cupboard, you will find a bottle of honey mead, pour two glasses and leave the bottle on the table."

…

Swallowing her first bite, Oliveah started to rest her wrists on the table edge and thought better as soon as she felt the beginnings of pain.

"Hannibal, what are you going to do with Beverly's body?"

Hearing her question, Hannibal licked his lips as he touched the steam of his glass.

"If you are truly curious, you may participate" he spoke in a low tone of voice as Oliveah caught his dark eyes.

"I wish to continuing observing" she choked out as Hannibal sat back in the chair with a hard look.

"This is your last abstain with me Oliveah."

Feeling his eyes trying to pierce into her soul, Oliveah closed her eyes as she nodded her head.

 _I know_

 _I know._

"I will change your dressings before I leave for Baltimore."

Perking her ears up, she touched her fingertips against her left wrist as Hannibal stood.

 _He's returning to Baltimore?_

 _Do I follow him?_

…

Setting down one of the wooden chairs from the kitchen, Hannibal moved his leg as Oliveah took a seat on the closed toilet seat. Staring at the broken vanity mirror, she felt no pity or remorse for the actions she had taken against herself.

Feeling a slight tug on her wrist, she looked down to see the heavy dark stitching and felt Hannibal pressing his index finger against her pulse as he balanced her arm on his leg.

She would have these physical scars for the rest of her life and they were not ugly to her.

"I was concerned about infection, but the stitching is holding firmly" Hannibal's voice rang out as Oliveah watched his fingers move along the stitches.

"Have you seen my mobile phone by chance?"

Reaching into his medical bag for fresh bandages, Hannibal set to work in the wrapping as he moved to her other wrist.

"It's on the bookshelf downstairs along with your keys and wallet."

Watching his fingers expertly wrapping her wrist, she felt a cautious divide as Hannibal took care to avoid touching her without reason.

"Thank you Hannibal."

Hearing her words, the Doctor remained silent as he finished.

 _No doubt he is having second thoughts about saving me_ she thought as Hannibal rose to his feet.

Keeping her mouth closed, she rose to her feet and left the bathroom for Will's bookshelves downstairs. Spying her mobile, she swiped it open and grimaced as she noticed the battery life.

"Shit, four percent."

Scrolling through her missed phone calls and text messages, she thumbed a quick response to Andrew's panic before opening her voicemail.

" _Oliveah, it's Alana Bloom. If you are free, I'd like you to come with me to see Will at the Baltimore State Hospital on Thursday. If you are free, please return my call."_

Hearing the time stamp, Oliveah heard a sharp beep as she pulled the phone away from her ear. Watching the screen go black, she cursed as Hannibal's footsteps sounded on the staircase.

"I will return late tonight."

 _He is going to cut Beverly up_

Watching Hannibal pulling on his peacoat, Oliveah put her mobile back on the shelf and took a step backwards.

"Do you regret pulling me out of the bathtub Hannibal?"

Fixing his eyes on her face, Lecter adjusted the collar of his coat as he reached into his pocket and withdrew his keys.

"No Oliveah, I do not" he gruffed as she let out an irritated sigh.

"What are you going to do in Baltimore?"

She didn't need him to answer to know what was on his agenda as soon as he returned to the city. If anything, she only wanted to stall him.

 _She's already dead Oliveah._

 _You've seen her body laid out on the cutting table_

 _It's too late to do anything now._

"You already know Oliveah."

Those were his final words as he exited out the front door of the house.

Watching the Bentley pulling out of the drive, she turned to the fireplace and tossed in a few pieces of wood to keep the fire going.

"I could just drive myself home" she spoke out loud as she stared at the wooden bookcase holding her personal items. Striding over to the shelf, Oliveah grabbed her keys and was just about to grab her wallet and phone when her eyes landed on a hardcover book tucked against the back of the shelf.

Pulling the book out, her eyes scanned over the plain cover and as she flipped it open, she felt her breath hitch in her throat.

It was a photo album.

None of the pictures were labelled, but from the wide eyes, toothy smiles, and floppy hair, she could see right away they were pictures of Will Graham from his childhood.

Taking a seat on the edge of Will's unmade mattress, Oliveah started back at the beginning of the book as her eyes fell on each picture. From what she counted, there had been only one picture of Will in the arms of a woman.

"Was she your mother Will?"

Flipping to the next page, her eyes landed on a gawky teenager standing beside a much taller man with a boat motor on either side.

"Your Dad?" she whispered as she scanned her eyes over a few more pictures.

 _High School, Prom, First day at College_

Narrowing her eyes as Will physically aged, she could see the change in his face, most notably, in his eyes.

"Where you experiencing your dark gift Will?"

Closing the book, she replaced it back on the shelf and ignored her keys and phone as she turned towards the staircase. Climbing the wooden stairs, her footsteps echoed off the bare walls as she made her way into the bathroom. Leaving the door wide open, she knew there was no chance anyone would walk in on her as she placed the plug. Turning on the faucets, she carefully stripped off Will's shirt and pants hearing the clang of the belt buckle as it settled on the floor.

Stepping into the filling tub, she laid down and carefully rested her arms along the tub's edge. Closing her eyes, she breathed in deeply as her mind wandered back to the pictures of Will.

"I'd love to hear your story William" she whispered as she leaned her head back and savored the warm water as it splashed over her stomach and breasts.

…

 _Hannibal Lecter's Office,_ _687 Bayshore Ave – Suite 200, Baltimore, MD…_

Running his thumb over his freshly shaven chin, Hannibal fixed his eyes on the back of the young woman who stood tall in front of the floor to ceiling windows.

"Being the only girl in the family, it was made clear to me that I was worthless and only around to serve as interest to my older brother" the woman spoke as she brought her thin fingers up to adjust the collar of her crisp white dress shirt. Unbuttoning a second button, she pushed the fabric aside as she looked down at the painful bruise that spread across her chest.

Turning around, the woman moved slowly back towards her chair, setting her eyes on Hannibal's face as she sat down slowly. Crossing her thin legs, she watched as Hannibal crossed his legs before opening his mouth to speak.

"The pent-up anger you have will never go away with conventional therapy alone" he spoke as his eyes fell onto his patient's bruised chest.

She wanted him to see the physical scars, not just the emotional that had been a daily part of her life ever since she could remember.

Letting a smile cross her lips, the young woman blinked her eyes slowly as she engaged with the handsome doctor.

"I've never thought solely along the lines of convention" she spoke as she reached down to her handbag that rested against the chair leg. Pulling out a small black Ruger .38 Special, she laid it gently in her lap as Hannibal moistened his lips.

"Convenience over convention" he noted as his patient tapped her nails against the butt of the gun.

"A girl can only take so much" she smiled before averting her wet eyes to her right as Hannibal's mind flashed to Oliveah.

 _She hid it well._

 _And he was pleased she was allowing him to draw out much more._

 _So much more._

"Then you must do what you believe would alleviate your pain."

Hearing Lecter's words, the young woman felt her mouth close as she understood his words. He was supporting her decision to kill her brother; even if he didn't exactly say Pull the trigger."

Reaching down once more for her handbag, she gently laid the gun along the folds of the fabric before rising to her heeled feet.

"I thank you for seeing me on short notice Doctor" she smiled, allowing Hannibal to hold open the door for her as he nodded in farewell.

"Good evening."

Closing the office door, Hannibal listened as she descended the carpeted staircase before walking over to his desk. Taking a seat, he slid his appointment book in front of him and opened it to today's date. Moving his pen down the names of his clients, he placed a check mark beside the last name Verger before sliding the book back up the length of this desk, covering the deep gouge that had been left by Oliveah on her last visit.

…

 _Dr. Bedelia Du Maurier's Residence, 1107 Bryn Mawr Road, Baltimore, MD…_

 _12:12 am_

Quietly shutting the door behind him, Hannibal stripped off his plastic suit covering and left it at the door as he adjusted the cuffs of his suit jacket.

Standing in the darkness of Bedelia's house, he knew he would still find it empty as he walked into the living room that had been the scene of his weekly consultations.

Unbuttoning his suit jacket, he made his way into the dark kitchen and without turning on the light, he opened up a cabinet near the window and took down a single wine glass. Moving to the rack against the far wall, he chose a bottle of red and returned to the corner for the corkscrew.

Bringing the cork just under his nose, he breathed in deeply at the sweet aroma and poured himself just under half a glass. Leaving the bottle on the counter, Hannibal returned to the living room and took a seat in his usual chair.

Taking a generous sip of wine, the Doctor laid his head back against the chair and closed his eyes. Breathing in deeply, he could smell Bedelia's expensive Chanel perfume as he crossed his legs…

" _You look tired Hannibal"_

 _Opening his eyes, Lecter stared into Bedelia's face as she folded her hands in her lap._

" _I have been tested in more ways than I care for over the past few days" he spoke as Bedelia leaned forward in interest._

" _How so?"_

 _Taking another deep sip of wine, Hannibal kept the glass in his hand as he spoke._

" _Oliveah tried to take her own life. She slit her wrists in the bathtub of Will Graham's home in Wolf Trap Virginia."_

 _Keeping a steady gaze on her patient, Bedelia swallowed hard as she tried to contain her interest._

" _An act of desperation. You found her?"_

 _Raising his eyes over the lip of the glass, he nodded his head._

" _I did."_

" _And you saved her."_

" _Yes."_

 _Catching a slight tinge in his eye, Bedelia leaned back and poised her next question carefully._

" _Why does she deserve your constant attentions Hannibal?"_

 _Ignoring her question, Hannibal finished his wine and sat the glass aside on the side table._

" _Oliveah has confessed that she is in love with me" he spoke, not meeting Bedelia's eyes as she opened her mouth to speak._

" _Are you in love with her Hannibal?..."_

Opening his eyes, Lecter looked over at his empty wine glass and breathed out slowly.

"Love…"

…

 _Wolf Trap, Virginia…_

 _2:34 am_

Shutting off the engine of the Bentley, Hannibal exited the car and walked firmly up the porch steps of the white house, pushing open the front door as he was hit by a wall of warm air. Hearing the crackle of wood in the fireplace, Hannibal's eyes fell on Oliveah's sleeping face as she laid still on Will's unmade bed.

Moving into the kitchen, he filled up a pitcher with water and dosed the leftover burning embers in the fireplace before shoving her car keys, wallet, and mobile phone into his peacoat pocket. Switching off the overhead light in the room, he came to stand at the side of the bed and watched Oliveah's chest as she breathed in and out.

Leaning down, Hannibal slipped his arm beneath her legs and easily cradled her against his chest as he noticed an open photo album that had been resting beneath her right side.

Staring into the face of a boyish Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter licked his lips as Oliveah rolled her head against his arm, opening her eyes slightly.

"Where are we going?"

Hearing her quiet question, Hannibal looked down into her eyes as he pushed the front door open with his back.

"Home."

…

 **Thank you to everyone for subscribing and following! Thank you to Lielikemusic441, DandelionDani, Ber. , Maracollins, Nirvana14, MintyRossette, Americanlatinjapanesegirl, Saltqueen, Guest for leaving reviews! ALSO, BIG BIG THANK YOU to find out that my story has been added to a Community group for stories that people CAN'T READ ENOUGH OF!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story every other Saturday (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**

 **P.P.S. Next chapter will fall back in line with Season 2 and I will be changing the backstory to Hannibal's childhood to make it fit with his age.**


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own anything related to Hannibal, either thru television, or written books. Everything belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 25**

 **Song(s): Sleepwalking (Chain Gang of 1974), Bleed (Smashing Pumpkins)**

 _1 North Clinton Street, Baltimore, Maryland…_

 _March 3_ _rd_

 _7:23am_

Twisting her key in the door lock, Oliveah stepped over the threshold and gently closed the door behind her leaving it unlocked.

Months ago, she had been fumbling with the deadbolt and the chain in a panicked effort to keep the Devil out.

Now…

"I am in love with the Devil, and I am no better deep down than he is."

Setting her keys and wallet down on the wooden foyer table, she spied no one in the living room or in the kitchen as she made her way tiredly up the stairs. Stepping into her bedroom, she stared at the made-up bed and spied three envelopes sitting propped up against her pillow.

Pulling open her desk drawer, Oliveah pulled out her charger and connected it to the wall before shoving it into the bottom of her phone. Watching the screen flash with the imagine of a battery, she laid it down on the desk before catching sight of the white bandage peeking out from just under her long black sleeve.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Leaning her head back against the large lip of the bathtub, Oliveah breathed in the smell of real roses just as light knuckles rapped against the closed bathroom door._

 _Sitting up quickly, she heard the whoosh of water spilling onto the tile floor as she stared at the door._

" _In the bedroom, you'll find a pair of trousers and a long sleeve sweater in your size hanging in a garment bag on the back of the door."_

 _Hearing Hannibal's words from the bedroom, Oliveah looked to the floor and watched the pool of water gather against the leg of the tub._

 _Remaining silent, she pulled the plug and carefully stepped out before spying Hannibal's monogrammed housecoat reflected in the full length vanity mirror. Slipping her arms through the sleeves, she felt the expensive fabric settle over her naked breasts as she touched her fingers against the doorknob. Feeling the warm air of the bedroom, she found it empty of her host._

 _Slipping Hannibal's dark green initial embroidered housecoat off of her shoulders, Oliveah took the Nordstrom garment bag in her hands and laid it over the edge of the bed. Pulling down the zipper, she took out a colorblock black and cream knit crewneck sweater and a pair of black slim ankle pants. Spying the Stella McCartney label sewn on both items, she took in a deep breath as she realized both items probably had a combined price tag of over one thousand dollars; if not more._

 _Fastening the trouser button, she pulled on the sweater and made sure to pull the sleeve fabric over the wrist bandages as she stood in front of his mirror._

" _For the price he paid, of course they would fit perfectly in every way" she whispered, running a hand over the angled cream piece of the sweater._

 _Smoothing her fingers through her damp hair, she tucked the tresses behind her ears as she hung the housecoat up behind the door._

 _Stepping out into the hallway, Oliveah made her way down the staircase and was about to round the banister towards the kitchen when her ears picked up a deep cough from a room to her right. Taking light steps, she raised her hand and knocked her fingers against the wooden beam beside the door._

 _Raising his eyes, Hannibal took in the excess fabric of the sweater and pursed his lips._

" _Perhaps a size smaller for the sweater as you've lost weight in recent months" he muttered as Oliveah came to stand beside his desk._

 _Scanning her eyes over the room, she took in the full bookshelves that littered every square inch of available space before her eyes landed on a world globe that balanced on a wooden stand. Walking towards the globe, Oliveah heard the slight scrapping of chair legs as she came to stand in front of the globe._

" _When I was in High School in Toronto, I grew tired of all my fellow students spouting their stories of family holidays to Disneyland and Hawaii or going off to Europe for summer before the teacher arrived for class. Aside from the USA, I have never been anywhere else" she spoke as Hannibal stood beside her._

" _If you could go anywhere in the world at this moment, where would you go?" he questioned as Oliveah slowly moved the globe with her index finger._

" _None of the typical places, nothing touristy. Maybe…" stabbing her finger in the middle of France, she narrowed her eyes and raised her eyes._

" _Lyon."_

 _Moving his eyes to the point of her finger, Hannibal grinned._

" _Lyon, the capital city in France's Auvergne-Rhone-Alpes region" he spoke, accenting the French perfectly._

" _You've been there?"_

" _Many times."_

 _Of course, he has._

" _Thank you for the clothing, I appreciate it. Fits better than Will's oversized shirt and pants."_

 _Nodding his head, Lecter reached his hand out and brushed his fingers lightly against her own before motioning towards his desk. Taking her by the hand, he walked her over to a leather chair matching his own as he took a seat behind his desk._

" _The other night in Wolf Trap, you said that you are in love with me."_

 _Swallowing the lump in her throat at his words, Oliveah felt her palms starting to sweat._

" _Um, I'm sorry…" she began as Hannibal narrowed his eyes._

" _I told you once already Oliveah, never apologize for passion."_

 _It gets the blood pumping she remembered, back to a time when she had no idea who he really was, or what crimes he had committed with his bare hands._

 _Alright then, where is he going with this?_

" _Then I'm not sorry" she blurted out as Hannibal rested one hand on the desktop._

 _Focusing her eyes on his lowered gaze, she could see he was mulling something over in his mind._

" _Oliveah, I think it's time I told you about my childhood…"_

Hearing the front door slam downstairs, Oliveah sucked in a deep breath and waited for the footsteps that were quickly approaching her open door.

"Glad to see you remembered where you live Olive. I'm surprised the Doctor's expensive mattress is not permanently stuck to your back."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Oliveah leaned back in her chair and brought her eyes up to Andrew leaning against the wall.

 _Far from it Andrew_

"Well, I'm pleased that my key still works in the door" she tried to smile as Andrew nodded his chin towards her bed.

"One of those is from Dan acknowledging our agreement to vacate this place by the first of April by the way" he spoke as he entered the bedroom.

"Less than a month away."

Slowly walking towards the window, Andrew pushed the curtain aside and looked down into the alleyway.

"You parked out on the street?"

 _Shit_

"No, I took it into the shop, it was making a weird sound" Oliveah lied as Andrew took his phone out of his back pocket.

"Well, I'm only here for an hour before I have my last class of the day. We are inviting Cassie and Charlie over to binge watch Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt and we expect you to join us on the couch tonight."

"Yeah, that sounds great" she grinned as Andrew patted her shoulder.

Following her housemate down the stairs, Oliveah took a seat at the kitchen table as Andrew pulled out leftovers from the fridge.

"Do you want anything?"

Shaking her head, Oliveah folded her hands in her lap and watched as her friend put together a salad in a wrap.

"So, this weekend, Tyler and I are going to New York for apartment hunting. We have a few places already lined up and coincidentally, his sister may have a lead on a brownstone for sublet" Andrew spoke as he chopped up a small cucumber.

 _In less than thirty days I will be homeless if I don't get my shit together_

"I've got some places to check out as well" she lied, feeling a tension headache forming.

 _Jesus, stop lying!_

"Tyler and I have a bet that you'll move in with Dr. Lecter."

Swallowing hard, Oliveah threw her eyes up onto her grinning housemate's face and immediately felt like throwing the stolen napkin dispenser that rested on the table at him.

"He hasn't offered, so one of you is going to lose some money" she spat as Andrew dropped the paring knife into the sink.

 _He doesn't even know my situation_

"Well then, _make_ him offer" he winked, leaning against the counter with his bowl of salad greens.

 _There's a hell of a lot more to it than just pleasurable sex Andrew_

 _I just wish I could tell you._

 _Tell…someone_

"Every well-established man requires a pretty young woman on his arm and with the amount of time that you are spending in his company…"

"A Sugar Daddy….really Andrew?"

"I'd say he's already entered that playing field with you Olive." Pulling on the side of his own sweater, Andrew nodded his head.

"That's McCartney, this season."

Raising an eyebrow, she watched Andrew scoff as he swallowed his bite of salad.

"I renew my yearly subscriptions to Vogue and GQ _before_ my prescriptions."

Glancing at his watch, Andrew tossed his dishes into the sink and wiped his mouth with the hand towel hanging off the corner of the stove.

"I gotta get to class, but seriously, tonight Netflix marathon and pizza. It won't be as glamorous as foie gras, caviar or whatever else he serves you" he trailed off as he rounded the kitchen corner and out of sight. Hearing the front door open then slam shut, Oliveah lifted her hands out of her lap and laid her wrists carefully on the top of the table.

"Or whatever else he serves me" she whispered, pushing the tip of her tongue against her canine tooth as she thought back to Hannibal instructing her in his kitchen as he prepared James Gray's lower leg into four pieces.

"I didn't even object…" she spoke out loud before rising to her feet.

 _And I don't think I ever will_

Climbing the stairs back up to her bedroom, Oliveah sighed as she signed on to her online banking and moaned at the pitiful amount.

"I have to go get my car"

She could wait to ask Andrew or Tyler for a drive out to Wolf Trap, until the thought of explaining why the Civic was parked in the drive of Will Graham's home and not Hannibal Lecter's ran through her head.

"This is going to drain my account" she whispered, counting the days until next payday. Bringing up the calendar on her laptop, she counted five more pays before her employment with Dr. Bloom was scheduled to come to an end.

 _I have to start looking for a job_

 _I have to do a lot of things_

Pulling her hair out of her ponytail, Oliveah tossed the elastic towards her bed before moving to her closet. Grabbing her Montreal Canadiens ball cap, she slapped it on her head before unplugging her phone.

Slamming the door to the townhouse, she tucked in her earbuds and shoved her hands into the pockets of her peacoat as she headed south towards the 1st Mariner Bank.

 _Forty minutes later…_

Taking a small sip of the black coffee she held in her hand, Oliveah checked the time on her phone and had just raised her arm to try and signal a passing taxi cab when the song in her ears cut off to her ring tone.

Glancing at the caller id, she ripped the earbuds out of her ear and answered after the second ring.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Lecter."

…

Feeling the Bentley picking up speed on the Interstate as they left Baltimore behind, Oliveah tucked her ear buds into her pocket before undoing the top buttons of her coat.

"I was going to take a taxi before you called" she spoke as Hannibal glanced at her profile before re-focusing on the road ahead.

"That would have been very expensive and unnecessary" he replied as Oliveah scratched at her palm, feeling the weight of two hundred dollars cash sitting heavy in her coat pocket.

"How else would I get my car home?"

"I had every intention of taking you back to Virginia Oliveah. I had some affairs that needed to be set in order first."

"May I ask what affairs?"

Hearing her curiosity, Hannibal pursed his lips as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I spoke with Frederick Chilton and he has agreed to let me interview Abel Gideon at the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane."

Throwing her wide eyes onto Hannibal's face, Oliveah felt her mouth gape as she wondered if he was serious.

"And…you don't think he will scream out that you are the Chesapeake Ripper? Allowing you in too deep into the hospital belly of the mad house you wouldn't see unfiltered sunlight ever again?" she blurted out as Hannibal moved his eyes onto hers.

"You have not."

Swallowing hard, she focused her eyes on the speeding traffic around them as she gently flexed her sore wrists.

 _I'd be lying if I said it had never crossed my mind_ she thought, watching as Hannibal chewed lightly on his lower lip.

"And now love is in the way…" he whispered to himself as he turned off the Interstate towards Wolf Trap.

…

 _(Flashback)_

" _Oliveah, I think it's time I told you about my childhood."_

 _Sitting completely still, Oliveah nodded her head as the Doctor began._

" _I was born on the twenty-second of November, forty-six years ago in my mother's bedroom in my family's Castle in Kavnas, Lithuania."_

 _Castle?_

 _A fucking castle?_

" _I inherited my father's hair colour and my mother's eyes" he began as a hint of sadness passed over his lips._

 _Something tells me his parents are dead Oliveah thought as she remained silent._

" _At the age of six, I found myself sharing my life with a sister, Mischa. She was presented to me, a mere hour after her birth, and I fell in love with her immediately. I remember her tiny fat fingers twisting around mine as my mother instructed with a gentle firmness how to support her head."_

 _His early childhood sounded simply ideal. What I wouldn't give to have had even a small piece she thought_ _crossing her legs as Hannibal kept his eyes firmly trained on his desktop._

" _If you don't want to say anything else Hannibal, you don't have to."_

 _Hearing Oliveah's voice, Hannibal raised his eyes and it was then, she saw just how difficult this was for him._

 _The difficulty of trust._

" _We were each other's constant playmates until the summer I was ten years old."_

 _Watching the Doctor's lack of comfort as he shifted in his chair, Oliveah rose to her feet and slowly rounded the corner of the antique desk, coming to rest against the edge._

 _Moving his leg to allow her space, he watched as she folded her hands across her front before taking a seat on his desk in front of him._

" _What happened when you were ten?"_

 _Taking in a deep breath, Hannibal licked his lips._

" _Every summer, we traveled to our cottage in the countryside for the warm months. My father wanted me to experience a sense of adventure and freedom from studies while my mother wished for fresh air and nature to fill her children's lungs…"_

Hearing the ringtone of her mobile phone, Oliveah snapped back into reality as she threw her eyes to the empty passenger seat.

 _Unknown Number_

Grabbing the phone with her free hand, she brought it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"May I speak to Oliveah Adler please?"

Hearing the professional voice on the other end, she braced herself for a Johns Hopkins collection call just as the man spoke a familiar name.

"William Graham has asked me in my final day of representing him, to ask that you come to see him at the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane at your earliest convenience" Leonard Brauer spoke as Oliveah shifted the phone to her other ear.

"Wait, Will has fired you?" she questioned, knowing his answer might betray confidentiality.

"Mr. Graham's legal representation with me has come to an end as his trial has come to an end" he offered simply, as Oliveah spotted a mileage sign for the City of Baltimore.

"I can see him tomorrow morning."

Ending the phone call with an appointment time for 9:45 the next morning, Oliveah breathed in deeply as she felt her heart beating fast in her chest.

 _I will see Will tomorrow._

…

 _Dr. Hannibal Lecter's Residence,_ _51 Springlake Way, Baltimore, MD…_

 _Later that evening_

Letting her fingers rest against the steam of her wine glass, Oliveah watched as Hannibal tossed down two pieces of meat onto the cutting board.

"Kidneys" she spoke as Hannibal nodded his head.

Running the blade of the knife alongside the extra skin, he tossed it aside in a bowl before moving over to a stainless-steel meat grinder.

"What are you planning to make?"

Hearing her question, Hannibal slowly twisted the handle and guided the meat gently onto the counter with his pinky finger.

"Kidney pie. Would you bring me a piece of rosemary, thyme, and sage?"

Following her orders, Oliveah walked into the small pantry and stared straight ahead at the dried hanging herbs to avoid looking at the trap door beneath her feet. Breaking off the herbs, her eyes fell onto a thick rolodex.

 _Recipes?_

Feeling curious, she laid the herbs down on the stainless-steel counter and approached the rolodex as she lightly ran the tip of her index finger along the cards.

Business cards.

Flipping through the cards, she felt her stomach turn as she took in the names of men and women who were no doubt in various pieces downstairs beneath her feet. Hearing footsteps approaching the doorway, Oliveah kept her finger in place as Hannibal came to stand beside her.

"All these people…"

"Have become much more useful to me" he finished as he watched her slowly flip through the cards. Spying a familiar business card, Oliveah ripped it out and held it between shaky fingers before throwing her eyes onto Hannibal.

"Biddle Street Catering…this card belongs to…"

"Belonged."

It was all he said as Oliveah read her one-time Supervisor's name.

 _Sarah Vassar_

"You killed her."

Nodding his head, Hannibal plucked the card from her fingers and tossed it aside.

"I killed her, for you."

"I never asked you to" Oliveah spat as she stared at the Biddle logo.

"But you will Oliveah. One day, you will ask me to kill for you, and I will."

Striding past Hannibal and out of the pantry, Oliveah approached her wine glass and downed the entire contents without pausing for a breath.

"You're so sure of me, aren't you Dr. Lecter."

Hearing her words as he laid down the herbs beside the ground up meat, he didn't bother to look at his guest as he began to mash the sage and thyme between his palms.

"Yes, I am Ms. Adler."

"Did you eat her?"

Refusing to break his stride as he kneed the rosemary in last, Hannibal kept his focus as he spoke.

"Your Supervisor?"

"Yes."

"Yes, and so did you. In fact, I believe your words the night you ate her liver were "It's the most delicious thing I've ever eaten."

Feeling her mouth falling open, Oliveah remembered sitting in the dining room on the other side of the wall just before Halloween.

She had questioned the meat thinking it was chicken, when in fact it had been anything but. Grabbing the bottle of wine, she dumped the rest of the liquid into her glass, pleased to see it stopping just short of overflowing.

"Pace yourself Oliveah" he growled as he looked to the now empty bottle of red wine that stood on the counter.

Taking a large sip, she cringed as it burned the back of her throat and down her esophagus before placing her lips once more on the glass rim.

"Drowning the inevitable in expensive wine will not help you Oliveah"

"But it will numb everything I feel" she replied as she sat on the edge of the beige lounge chair that rested just outside the pantry.

"I would like you to tell me everything you are feeling" Hannibal spoke as Oliveah finished her wine with a deep cough. Smelling the flavors of the meat in the pan, she rose to her feet and sat her wine glass on the edge of the shelf lined with cook books.

"I'm not hungry."

Narrowing his eyes as he dipped the pan watching its contents bursting into flames, Hannibal took in her glass resting on the shelf and clicked his tongue against the inside of his cheek.

"You have to eat Oliveah" he growled as she shook her head, immediately regretting the action with the amount of wine she had gulped in record time.

"No, I really don't. I'm going home to eat the food befitting a poor college student" she announced as Hannibal reached into his pant pocket and withdrew her set of keys. Holding them up with a quick shake as he sat the stainless pan to rest on a cold burner, Oliveah stared hard with a pissed off expression at his taunting "come get them" shake.

"Keep them then" she spat as she walked out of the kitchen. Marching up the staircase towards the second floor, she pushed open the door to one of the spare bedrooms and firmly closed it behind her.

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, she felt her head spinning as she closed her eyes. Letting herself fall back on the made-up queen sized bed, she pressed the tips of her fingers against her eyelids and hoped to hell that she passed out quickly before the hunger pains set in.

"Two people have now died as a result of me" she breathed, rolling onto her side as her eyes fell on the dim evening light that shown through the drawn window.

Even if Sarah Vassar deserved it.

 _There is a way to free yourself Oliveah._

 _There has always been a way._

Feeling the burn in her throat from the wine, her mind flashed to Will sitting tall and still behind the bars of the hospital cage, his eyes silent trying to speak to her.

"I am going to tell Will who Hannibal really is…"

…

 **Thank you to everyone for subscribing and following! Thank you to Guest, Cotille S, Americanlatinjapanesegirl, Maracollins, Nirvana14 for leaving reviews! ALSO, BIG BIG THANK YOU to find out that my story has been added to a Community group for stories that people CAN'T READ ENOUGH OF!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story every other Saturday (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned! LATE! GAH! LIFE HAS A HABIT OF GETTING IN THE WAY AT THE WORST OF TIMES.**

 **P.P. S. If anyone is curious, the price of Oliveah's Stella McCartney sweater and pants are listed on the Nordstrom site for $865 US and the ankle pants are $690 US.**


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own anything related to Hannibal, either thru television, or written books. Everything belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 26**

 **Song(s): Shiver (Lucy Rose)**

Opening her eyes, Oliveah stared sleepy eyed at the gray wall papered wall before moving onto the napkin wrapped glass of water that sat on the bedside table. Sitting up slowly, she felt the chill on her naked skin as she folded down the bedside comforter.

"Sleeping in an underwire bra is a fucking nightmare" she moaned, pulling at the straps before adjusting the wire digging into her skin. Leaning over for the water, Oliveah touched a light finger against the napkin as she wondered when Hannibal had entered in the night to leave it.

 _He brought me here for dinner, was pleasant and offered an explanation, he answered all of my questions without hesitation and what do I do?_

"Down an expensive bottle of red wine that was probably about three hundred bucks in record time before leaving my glass on a bookshelf and stomping up the stairs like a damn fucking child" she muttered, throwing the blankets off her bare legs as she rose to her feet. Sitting down as quickly as she stood up, she shook her head before giving it another shot.

 _I can't even remember the last time I was drunk_

Moving to the bathroom, she immediately turned on both taps as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Poking at the mascara smudged along the bottom of her eyes, she grabbed the hand towel to her right and soaked the corner. Dabbing at her eyes, she replaced it back on the rack before scrubbing the tips of her fingers along her tongue in the absent of a toothbrush and paste.

Gathering her pants from the floor, she pulled on her sweater quickly before opening the bedroom door. Keeping silent and listening for any sounds of footstep, clatter, or speech as she stepped out into the hallway, she took slow steps, eyes falling onto Hannibal's bedroom door finding it slightly ajar. Taking a step forward, she swore under her breath as her mobile began to ring from deep within her bag.

 _Shit…SHIT!_

Rummaging through her bag, she whipped her Blackberry out and swiped the call to decline as she stood still. Pushing open the heavy bedroom door, her eyes fell on his perfectly made and empty bed

 _He's awake, somewhere in the house_

Descending the staircase, she peeked into the study and found it empty before moving towards the kitchen.

 _The heart of the home_ she thought as she rounded the corner and stopped at the sight of Hannibal arranging fresh vegetables on the counter beside the stove top burners. Spying a box of organic eggs near a large stainless-steel bowl, Oliveah avoided the pair of burgundy eyes that were passing over her face.

Shifting her eyes onto the side counter that held a set of free standing wine glasses, Oliveah recognized her keys as they sat untouched. Catching movement from the corner of her eye, she watched as Hannibal flipped a single egg into the air. Turning his spatula over on an angle, it cracked gracefully in half before separating in the bowl.

Setting her bag down on the beige chair, she took in a deep breath as she started to walk slowly towards the kitchen island as Hannibal flipped a second egg. Coming to stand beside him, she brought her eyes up onto his profile as he continued with the eggs.

"Is this all you've done?"

Furrowing his brows, Hannibal sat the last egg down on the counter and drummed his fingers on the top of the carton.

"Soft scrambled eggs with caviar and herbed crème fraiche take time" he spoke with a sharp edge as Oliveah wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good" she whispered, firmly pressing her lips against his.

Feeling his lips part as the spatula fell from his fingers clanging off the cutting board and onto the floor, Oliveah felt his strong hands easily lift her up, setting her down on the edge of the counter in front of him.

"I do not think anyone has been brave enough to distract me in the kitchen" he growled, lightly tracing his fingers along Oliveah's ear before massaging her lower lobe.

"Brave? Or foolish?" she tested, watching the corners of Hannibal's lips twitching in a grin.

Feeling his hands leaving her body, she watched as he took a step back to unfasten the strings of his white chef apron before pulling her body close to his once more.

Pulling off her sweater, she tossed it aside as Hannibal smoothed a hand over her cupped breast before letting his fingers fall to the button on her pants.

Letting out a low moan as she felt his warm breath against her throat, she closed her eyes and welcomed the sensation as he began to thrust into her.

 _In time Hannibal, if you eat me, where will you start?_

…

 _1 North Clinton Street, Baltimore, Maryland…_

 _Later that morning..._

Climbing the stairs to her bedroom, she was surprised that neither Andrew or Tyler were up and moving around. Spying a piece of printer paper taped to her closed door, Oliveah pulled it off and read the sharp exclamation.

 **Seriously, WTF!**

Closing her eyes as she slowly crumbled the paper between her fingers, Oliveah remembered the excitement in Andrew's words about Netflix and pizza.

"Last night" she moaned, turning the door handle. Stepping inside her bedroom, her eyes fell on two bodies spooning in her single bed.

Ignoring the situation, she pulled open her desk drawer and pulled out her cell phone charger. Moving to her closet, she grabbed pants and a clean beige sweater before closing the door to the room behind her.

 _How in the hell can I possibly make this up to them?_

Closing the door to the bathroom, Oliveah sat the clothes on the counter and pulled open the vanity mirror.

 _I have less than a month with them._

 _Some fucking friend I am._

Turning on the faucets to the shower, she stripped off her clothing and stared at the bandages on her wrists.

"It's been a week" she whispered, pulling off the medical tape. Gently unwrapping the bandage, she let it fall to the floor as she stared at the line of stitches. The wound still looked painful, and as she flexed her wrist, she felt the sting screaming in her brain. Unwrapping the second bandage, she gathered them up in a hand towel to throw out later in the outside trash.

Pulling up the handle to switch the water from faucet to showerhead, Oliveah rose to her feet and pulled her sweater up over her head. Stepping into the running water, she pulled the curtain around and closed her eyes as she raised her face into the water. Opening her mouth, she spat out the pooling water from under her tongue as her mind ran ramped.

 _I have to get my priorities straight._

 _I need a job, I need somewhere to live…_

Pressing her forehead against the cool tile wall, she closed her eyes and felt the streams of water running down the inside of her arms, biting at the exposed stitches.

"What am I going to do about Hannibal Lecter?"

Hearing her own voice as she sniffed at the faint scent of the bloody bandages, she gently ran her fingertips through her hair.

 _You don't have to do anything Oliveah._

 _He's his own man, forty-six years old and a serial killer._

 _He may get caught today, tomorrow, or years from now._

 _Live your life before he pulls you in even deeper._

 _But how much deeper can I go?_

"What am I to you Dr. Lecter?" she spoke through the water as she remembered his counting of time.

" _This is your last abstain with me Oliveah."_

…

 _Baltimore State Hospital For The Criminally Insane, Baltimore, Maryland…_

"I'm sorry Miss, but William Graham is not in the facility."

Hearing the elderly guard's words, Oliveah blinked quickly as she clutched her driver's license.

"I…I had a scheduled appointment set up by Leonard Brauer, Will's lawyer…" she began as the guard huffed in irritation.

"Look, I don't know what to tell you, he's not here."

Feeling another set of eyes staring in her general direction, Oliveah turned slightly to her right and caught sight of a young man dressed entirely in white leaning causally against the far wall.

"Can I speak with Dr. Chilton if he is available?"

Shaking his head, the guard reached out and took back the hospital sign in book, closing it over his finger.

"Dr. Chilton is not available to the general public."

 _God that man is the biggest asshole around_

"Right, so Will's lawyer would have to re-schedule" _The lawyer he's already fired_ she thought as the guard gave one final nod.

"Thanks for nothing" Oliveah muttered as she debated whether or not to make a scene knowing full well that Frederick Chilton was probably watching her at this moment with a sick, pathetic grin on his face.

Turning on her heels, Oliveah felt the anger and annoyance sitting right on the edge of her tongue as she turned and stared at the orderly still leaning against the wall.

"Can I help you with something?" she spat as the young man tipped his head to the side.

"Mr. Graham has spoken of you often, and with great concern."

Feeling slightly taken aback, Oliveah tightly clutched her car keys in her palm as she narrowed her eyes on the man's name badge.

"I'm sorry, and you are?"

"Matthew Brown, Will Graham's Orderly" he spoke, not moving from the wall as he kept his hands behind his back.

"Let me guess, you are looking to sell his secrets?" Oliveah questioned, watching the man smile before shifting his eyes to look at the floor.

"I wouldn't betray a friend."

"Should you really be talking to me?"

"Will is worried about you."

His words were nothing new to her as she remembered her previous interactions with Will, what made her curious, was his coy look.

"Well as you can see, I am fine. Please, inform Will of that" she offered, turning back towards the exit doors of the hospital.

Keeping his eyes firmly trained on her back, Brown sucked in a deep breath as he smiled to himself.

 _You are right Will, she is strong, but is defensive about the danger she knows she is living with._

Standing outside the front double doors of the hospital, Oliveah fumbled with the buttons of her jacket just as she heard a chuckle from behind her.

"Like a little stray puppy, jumping around her pen, hoping to get perspective owners to notice her."

Feeling the vomit pooling in her throat, she refused to turn around as Frederick Chilton brushed his arm against hers as he walked out onto the stone steps with the use of his cane.

 _Would karma have me return to this world after I die as a dung beetle if I kicked his cane out and watched him tumble down the stairs to the concreate stones?_

"Your minimum wage security guard told me you are above meeting with members of the general public" Oliveah spat as she reached into her pocket and withdrew her keys.

"Ever since Abel Gideon's capture and return to the dungeon cell of my hospital, I have been…besieged with interest" he spoke, lightly stabbing the point end of his cane against the step beneath his feet.

"Interest in Gideon, not interest in you. Your survival at Gideon's hands was not a miracle, merely an accident" she spat, smiling internally as she felt a sudden surge of empowerment.

Screwing his mouth firmly shut, Chilton growled deeply in his throat as he turned to face the young twenty-three-year-old female at his side.

"I suggest you ask me very very politely Ms. Adler your request that only _I_ am able to grant."

 _I will not beg, or grovel before this man_

 _If Will has truly fired his lawyer, then I am stuck with having Frederick Chilton as a solid brick wall._

"Apparently, Will is not here, yet I was scheduled to see him this morning" she began as Chilton let out a low hum.

"Yes, well you see, someone else got to him. I can assure you though he will be brought back."

 _How long until you find your release Will?_

"What would it take from me Dr. Chilton, for you to allow me to see Will Graham after today?"

Staring into the young woman's face, Chilton scoffed before nodding his head towards her book bag.

"And how would I know Ms. Adler, that you are not recording me? attempting to entrap me?" he questioned, as Oliveah bit back the words that would no doubt have her banned from the premises for the remainder of his tender.

 _If I get to choose my first kill, it will be you Frederick Chilton._

"You know I would not encroach on the rules and regulations you enforce Dr. Chilton."

"Na ha. I see what you're doing Ms. Adler and I shouldn't need to point out that I am not, Hannibal Lecter. Though I'm sure, evident by the positioning of your body away from mine, that you know the difference."

"Just say it Dr. Chilton. You keep beating around the bush, but I think you are a sheepish man too scared to speak your secret observations."

Stepping off the stone steps, Oliveah shoved her hands in her pockets without a care if Chilton screamed out that she was sleeping with Dr. Lecter.

"My my, I dare say the staunch attitude with which you speak rings very similar in tune with a certain Lithuanian professional" Chilton spoke as Oliveah strode across the lawn towards the parking lot.

"Come back in three days Ms. Adler, and I will have your spare boyfriend scrubbed, dressed, and seated in the interview room" he called after her as Oliveah refused to turn around.

…

Slamming the Honda door shut as she adjusted herself in the seat, Oliveah took out her mobile phone and tossed it on the passenger seat without a look.

"Cowardly piece of shit" she muttered as she slammed her hand down on the steering wheel. Staring out the windshield as she tightly gripped the wheel, she tried to think of somewhere else to go other than back home.

Spying her book bag in the backseat, she clicked her tongue against her cheek as she thought of camping out with her laptop for the rest of the afternoon in a coffee shop searching for employment that would pay the bills and dig her out of student debt.

"Hannibal" she breathed, closing her eyes and remembering their early morning tryst before breakfast. Feeling a shiver running down her back, Oliveah turned her keys just as her mobile started to ring.

Catching sight of Dr. Bloom's name as it lit up the screen, she took in a deep breath and swiped to accept the call.

"Hello Dr. Bloom."

Hearing a heavy breath on the line, Oliveah listened and swore she heard the stifling of crying.

"Hello?"

"Oliveah…"

 _She is crying_

"Dr. Bloom are you…"

"Beverley Katz has been murdered."

…

 _BSU, FBI Training Academy, Quantico, Virginia…._

Stepping into the large cool temperature board room, Oliveah's eyes fell on a full round table of business attired Agents and Federal civilian workers as she followed Alana Bloom towards the back of the room.

Picking up murmurs of conversation as she took a seat on a black cushioned chair, Oliveah scanned her eyes and caught sight of Jimmy Price wiping at the corner of his eye with a Kleenex.

 _You know she's dead._

 _Everyone here knows Beverley is dead._

 _But you're the only one here who knows who killed her._

Crossing her legs, the boardroom went deathly silent as the formidable figure of Jack Crawford entered the room.

Keeping his head down, Jack stood at the front of the room and took his time to steady his breathing before raising his eyes.

"At approximately nine o'clock this morning, I received a phone call from Freddie Lounds. Acting on an anonymous tip, she discovered a female body and immediately contacted my office" he began, folding his hands across his front.

 _She found Beverley_

"The victim has been identified… as our colleague, Special Agent Beverley Katz. She will be memorialized at FBI headquarters and field offices so that her sacrifice will always be remembered. Funeral details will be made available once confirmed by Beverley's family. Thank you."

His announcement was curt and to the point as he stood steadfast, nodding his head at those who wiped at their eyes.

 _Of all the people to find Beverley's body, why did it have to be Lounds?_

Rising to her feet

 _Hannibal made it a point of contacting Lounds. He wanted Beverley's body to be found by the worst tabloid journalist; the worst woman in the world. A woman whose first thought was to probably take pictures before calling the police._

Feeling her stomach lurch as she neared Agent Crawford, she wanted nothing more than to pose more questions to the killer himself.

"Jack, I am so sorry."

Hearing Alana's shaky voice at her side, Oliveah lowered her eyes as Crawford touched Alana's shoulder.

"I appreciate you being here Alana, and to you as well Ms. Adler."

Raising her eyes onto Crawford's face, she felt a sense of deep judgement radiating through his dark irises as he lightly shook her hand.

"I'm so sorry Agent Crawford" she spoke with sincere as he let her hand go to focus on the presence of his two remaining team members that stood behind her.

Feeling the cool air of the afternoon on her face as she and Bloom exited the Academy, she wanted nothing more than to go back to bed and pull the covers up over her head.

Though that was not even close to a possibility.

Not with two housemates sorely pissed off that she had blown them off the night before, and a list of job sites growing warm in her notebook the longer she put off logging on.

"Thank you for coming today Oliveah, it may not seem like it, but I know Jack really appreciates your presence. Beverley spoke highly of you, constantly reminding me that you had a good head on your shoulders and that Abigail would never have made the little progress she did without you."

 _Abigail_

Nodding her head as she gave a weak smile, she parted ways with her academic mentor and walked on shaky legs towards her car for the journey back to Baltimore.

…

 _Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Baltimore, Maryland…_

 _3 days later…_

Clipping the visitor badge to her shirt, Oliveah slipped off her peacoat and folded it over her arm as she waited for her escort.

 _I'm nervous to see him_

Hearing footsteps approaching, she raised her head and spied Will's Orderly swinging a set of keys striding across the titled floor. Passing by the security desk, Matthew Brown gave a coy smile as he quickly folded his hands behind his back.

"Hello Oliveah, won't you come this way?"

Following the young man as they passed reception, Oliveah kept her mouth shut as her nose picked up the fresh scent of bleach.

"This area was recently sterilized with bleach after an inmate urinated all over the floor. It's probably the cleanest area of all the hospital."

 _Nice to know_

"Graham will be shackled with a four-inch reach, but of course I have to instruct you to not make any physical contact with him. Don't give him anything, be that pens, paper, pictures, or anything sharp" Brown began as they entered the open tiled floor.

Striding past the interview cages with their doors all open, Oliveah spied them all empty as she quickened her steps.

"Sorry, where am I seeing Will?" she questioned, skidding to a halt as Matthew turned around and leaned in slightly to whisper.

"I've pulled some strings and arranged for you and Will Graham to meet in the private interview room instead of out on the floor."

 _Private interview room? I'm sure Chilton will still record any and all conversations_

"And in case you are curious, Dr. Chilton can't legally tape record anything in that room. So…you're safe."

 _I'm safe?_

Catching the man's quick wink as he turned around and continued walking down the corridor, Oliveah quickened her pace as they entered an area of the hospital she had never been. Catching filtered natural light from screened windows, she stopped short as the orderly raised his key card and swiped at a small metal box. Hearing a long numeric code being typed into the box, Oliveah stepped back as he held the door open in a polite gesture.

"Normally, I would have to take your bag, but not today."

Muttering a quiet thank you as another door buzzed open, Oliveah caught sight of Will already seated and shackled to the table.

 _Will_

Stepping into the interview room, Oliveah heard the sound of the door lock before catching Will's eyes.

 _So blue._

 _The boy next door_

"Thank you for coming Oliveah."

"You don't have to thank me Will" Oliveah spoke as she sat her bag down on the floor and took a seat in the metal chair across the other side of the table.

"Your lawyer had made our appointment three days ago…"

"Beverley Katz is dead."

Watching Will lowering his gaze down to the table top, Oliveah watched him slowly flexing his fingers as she nodded her head.

"I know she is."

Raising his eyes onto Oliveah's face, he remained silent as he folded his hands, causing the secure chain attached to his handcuffs to rattle.

 _Believe me Will, I knew she was dead before everyone else. I want to tell you so bad…_

"The reason why I was, absent from our original appointment, was because Jack took me to her body at the Observatory."

 _Jesus_

"How did she die?" Oliveah questioned softly, wondering just how much detail the man seated across from her would divulge.

Closing his eyes as he tucked his stubbled chin into his chest, Will balled his hands into fists as his mind flashed back to the initial shock of seeing Beverley's body split and displayed into six separate pieces.

Taking in a deep breath, his nostrils picked up the stale scent of blood mixed with thawed water as his ears thumped with the droplets that fell from the glass cases.

"He took his time with this one" he began, flicking his index finger as Oliveah sat back in her chair.

 _This is his process. He is letting me see his process._

Taking in a deep breath, Will allowed the corners of his lips to pull into a small smirk as he stretched out his fingers.

"She knew him. She knew him, and that is why he de-constructed her to show off her nakedness, her flaws, her vulnerability. He wanted to embarrass her intimately."

"How did he kill her Will?"

"He's killed too close to home. He will be caught. Jack won't let this one go."

Feeling the powerful words on the tip of her tongue, Oliveah prayed to God that the orderly was right about Chilton's inability to record spoke dialogue.

"How did Hannibal kill Beverley?"

Hearing her low whispered words, Will slowly opened his eyes and stared into her face with a blank expression.

His eyes told her everything.

 _He knows deep down that Hannibal is a killer_

"Pieces, six separate pieces. Frozen before melting, fully clothed and propped up in glass for display."

She knew Katz was going to be cut up as evident to finding her body prepared on a saw table in Hannibal's basement, but she had no idea of the hateful scope he would display her body to be found.

 _You should have an idea Oliveah, you've seen pictures of his kills as the Chesapeake Ripper. You've seen the ferociousness, the inherent anger, the blunt use of force, you've heard his words, you've seen what he has done to Will_

"Fucking Jack Crawford, he shouldn't have taken you to her crime scene" Oliveah spat, as Will folded his hands.

"I suggested it to him."

 _You're going to drive yourself insane. Past any point of no return Will_

"Why would you do that? You need to heal from all this Will."

"I…wanted to say good-bye."

 _He knew she was going to die_

"Oliveah, why haven't you heeded my warnings and left Baltimore?"

Hearing Will's words, she shook her head as a million thoughts raced simultaneously in her head.

"Will, I can't just leave, I have my thesis coming up to defend with Dr. Bloom, I have my friends, I have…"

"You think you have a relationship with Hannibal Lecter."

Shifting uncomfortably in the chair, Oliveah threw her eyes onto the clear door half expecting to see Chilton staring in with a smile on his face.

"Chilton can't record conversations in this room, I imagine he is sitting at his expensive oak desk in his office with a scowl on his face" Will smiled as he watched Oliveah tuck her hands in her lap.

"Are you asking me if I love…"

"No, _I_ love you. _He_ loves your reactions. That's all it is Oliveah, and if you believe otherwise, you are going to find yourself on his dinner plate."

Swallowing hard, Oliveah felt the blood draining from her face as she shook her head and stared down at her hands.

 _Will Graham loves me_

Setting her fingertips down on the table, Oliveah silently counted in her head before pushing her chair out.

"You've fired your lawyer Will, what do you think is going to happen to you?" she questioned, catching his eye as he stared point blank at her exposed wrist.

"Oliveah…"

Roughly pulling down the cuff of her sweater to cover the dark thread stitching, she felt an almost panic embarrassment as Will roughly tugged at his cuffs and chain.

"What the hell has he done to you?"

Hearing his whisper, Oliveah shook her head as she reached down for her bag.

"I did this to myself."

Blinking in surprise, Will grasped the thumb of his right hand and violently bent it out of joint just in time to slip his hand out of his cuff. Feeling her eyes go wide, she had no time to jump back as Will threw his body against the table, roughly gripping her wrist with his free broken hand.

"He will eventually kill you Oliveah. That you can be sure of."

" **WILL! LET GO!"**

" **HE WILL TAKE ONE OF YOUR ORGANS AND HE WILL SERVE YOU OLIVEAH! HE HAS TO BE STOPPED!"**

Wrenching her hand out of Will's grasp with unbelievable pain, she slammed her fist against the glass door just as the orderly quickly swiped his badge for the secured door.

" **LET ME OUT OF HERE!"**

…

Feeling her fingers shaking as she took out her mobile phone, Oliveah leaned her back hard against the car seat as she scrolled through her contacts.

 _Lecter, Hannibal_

"Please pick up, please pick up…"

"Good evening."

Hearing the deep accented voice on the other line, she felt her stomach almost leap into her throat as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Hannibal, it's Oliveah, I…need to speak with you" she spoke quickly, rubbing the cold fingers of her free hand against her pant leg.

"I have an opening in my schedule for tomorrow morning?"

Holding her breath, Oliveah went silent as her ears picked up the sound of clinking glasses and laughter.

 _He is not alone._

 _Is he having a dinner party? Or entertaining someone solo?_

Agreeing to a time of ten-thirty for the following morning, Oliveah looked at her phone as the call ended.

 _I don't want to go home_

Shifting in her seat so she could take out her wallet, Oliveah counted the two hundred dollars in bills that she had taken out for a cab ride to Wolf Trap.

"A bottle of wine is a must" she muttered as she tossed her wallet on the passenger seat before turning the engine over.

Leaving the parking lot, Oliveah tucked her chin into her chest as her mind started to race with thoughts about Hannibal.

"This is going to drive me crazy if I don't get some answers from him."

 _But does he really owe me any more answers?_

…

 _1 North Clinton Street, Baltimore, Maryland…_

 _11:23pm_

Downing the last bit of white wine that rested in her glass, Oliveah pulled the comforter up to her chin before reaching over to switch off the lamp.

Sitting in the darkness of her bedroom, she stared at her closed door and the thin lines of hallway light that peeked in through the cracks.

 _As much as I want to drive over to his mansion in the middle of the night, I will not._

Laying down on her back, she shifted the pillow beneath her neck before closing her eyes.

 _Would Freddie Lounds post Beverley's photos online on her trash site?_

 _How would I get here to show me the pictures if she doesn't?_

 _How badly do I want to see what Hannibal did to her?_

Rolling over onto her side, she heard Andrew's radiating laughter echoing from downstairs as the ending theme to Archer played out on Netflix.

 _Can I believe the promise of a man who kills and eats human flesh?_

"I will see Hannibal tomorrow morning" she whispered to her wall as a more damning admission settled on her tongue.

 _If he refuses to answer my questions tomorrow, I… will leave Baltimore._

 _Just like Bedelia did_ she thought as a cold sweat broke out over her forehead.

 _But Bedelia didn't just leave, she fled in complete terror for her life._

…

 **Thank you to everyone for subscribing and following! Thank you to foxtrotoscar, americanlatinajapanesegirl, Nirvana14 for leaving reviews! ALSO, BIG BIG THANK YOU to find out that my story has been added to a Community group for stories that people CAN'T READ ENOUGH OF!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story every other Saturday (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**

 **P.P.S. I hope people aren't getting too bored with this story, not too many reviews on the last chapter. I do have big plans for future chapters, and I don't intend on ending this story anytime soon.**


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own anything related to Hannibal, either thru television, or written books. Everything belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 27**

 **Song(s): Drowning (Banks), Into Dust (Mazzy Star), Live With Me (Massive Attack)**

 _He has requested to see me._

 _Slowly walking down the moldy damp smelling corridor, Oliveah kept her hands in her peacoated pockets as she moved past the darken cells to her left._

" _The Cannibal's cell is the last one down the corridor" the heavy-set officer spoke firmly behind her as the sound of his bouncing keys echoed off the stone walls._

" _Hannibal the Cannibal" she whispered as she spied the stone wall at the end of the hall._

 _She hated Chilton's moniker, and had made no secret to him of her distain after it had been printed in the newspapers with his quotations._

" _Say your farewells fondly my dear, because you're never going to see him again..." he had smiled from his reclined seated position behind his oak desk._

 _Feeling her chest getting tighter with each step, she heard the officer halt in his steps as she turned around._

" _Remember what you've been told. Do not pass the prisoner anything, do not accept anything, and do not get close to the bars" he instructed, as he took out a small taser and crossed his hands over his front._

 _Taking in a deep breath, Oliveah turned and slowly walked the last few steps that would bring her in view of the sliding barred door._

 _Three months previous, she had sat in a secluded corner in the Baltimore County Library and chewed her lips silently as she read the news live twitter feed that had been closely following the arguments, evidence, and testimony of the trial of Dr. Hannibal Lecter._

 _BREAKING NEWS: DR. HANNIBAL LECTER FOUND GUILTY!_

 _Closing her eyes as the verdict played over in her head, Oliveah balled her fists and wished she had something to scream into._

 _BREAKING NEWS: NINE CONSECUTIVE LIFE SENTENCES FOR CANNIBAL!..._

 _Raising her eyes, Oliveah took in the empty stone walls before spying a table and chair bolted down to the floor beside a single steel bedframe with a stained mattress devoid of any sheets._

 _Feeling the cold settling in her shoulders, she knew his dark eyes were staring intently at her as she delayed contact for as long as possible._

" _Good evening Ms. Adler"_

 _Ms. Adler_

 _Standing perfectly still, Oliveah bit down so hard on the inside of her cheek that she could taste the free flowing of stale rusty blood as Hannibal gestured to the folding chair that leaned against the far wall._

" _You really should have a seat with everyone else Oliveah,"_

 _Hearing Hannibal's words, Oliveah suddenly felt that she was no longer alone as she quickly looked over her shoulder. Feeling her mouth falling open, her eyes settled onto the eight bodies that stood tall against the fall wall._

 _Jack, Alana, Tyler, Andrew, Dr. Chilton, Beverley, Sarah Vasser, and Will._

 _How had I not noticed them before? She wondered as Jack Crawford nodded his head._

" _As far as I'm concerned, you belong in there with him."_

 _Taking a step backwards, Oliveah felt the scream stuck in her throat as Tyler and Andrew lunged. Grabbing her wrists, she twisted with anger as Alana smiled._

" _You could have prevented my death." Hearing Beverley's words, Oliveah threw her eyes onto the women's frozen face as a thin line of blood started to run clean down the bridge of her nose._

" _I…"_

" _You sat at his table, and ate me willingly."_

" _I didn't know it was you!" Oliveah cried out as Tyler pushed her hard against the bars of the cell, crushing her chest as she found it hard to breath._

" _YOU STILL ATE HUMAN FLESH!"_

 _Hearing the buzzer to the cell door, Oliveah felt sharp nails digging into her wrists as she was thrown backwards, landing hard on the cold concreate floor._

" _I told you to leave Baltimore."_

" _Will! I…." Scrambling to her feet as the lights went dark, she pressed her back tightly against the cold stone wall of the cell as her heart threatened to explode in her chest._

 _I'm in his cell._

 _Reaching her hand out blindly, Oliveah felt the long iron bars as she griped tight. Pulling with no success, she wretched as hard as she could to slide the door but it wouldn't budge._

 _No…No…No…_

 _Hearing light footsteps, Oliveah held her breath as she scanned her eyes over the darkness._

" _Hannibal?"_

 _Whispering his name, Oliveah knew he was close even if she could not see or smell him._

" _I'm in here with you" she sputtered, feeling her eyes starting to water as the convicted Cannibal started to tap a fingernail against one of the bars._

 _Holding her breath as Hannibal slowly moved towards her, Oliveah kept still as he came to stand directly in front of her. Tracing his thumb along her lips, she moistened them to try and capture his taste as he suddenly barred his teeth._

 _Taking a step backwards, Oliveah stuttered for words as she felt Hannibal's strong fingers gripping around her wrist._

" _You…you promised that you would never kill me" she breathed as his lips pulled into a small grin._

" _But I never promised, to leave you in one piece."_

 _Throwing herself against the cold metal bars, Oliveah screamed as loud as she could before feeling her feet being kicked out from under her. Grabbing at the bars, she felt the searing pain as her fingernails chipped off from clawing at the concreate floor as Hannibal wrapped his arms around her waist, hauling her onto the bare mattress._

 _Pinning her arms down, he pulled back quickly as Oliveah swung an arm out with the intention of a direct hit against his jaw. Grabbing her wrist, he brought his canine teeth down and bit hard as her screams radiated off the stone walls._

 _Pulling away with a mouthful of her flesh, he ignored the blood dripping down his chin as Oliveah desperately tried to claw at his face catching nothing but the stale basement air._

 _Feeling his strong hands gripping her thighs, she swung her fist and caught him square in the mouth as he spat out a mouthful mixture of both his and her blood._

 _Hearing the animalistic growl growing low in his throat, Oliveah struggled to twist in an effort to gain some sort of leverage, but found her companion recovering quick._

" _I am going to eat you alive Oliveah. Ever so slowly, and exercising patience to savor every ounce of you" he whispered as she stared directly into his dark burgundy eyes…_

Feeling the sharp scream ripping from her throat, her arms thrashed around just as her bedroom door was thrown open with a crash.

Ignoring the books that fell from the wall shelf crashing to the bare floorboards, Tyler stumbled in the dark before Andrew held up his iphone, spanning the flashlight over the bed.

"Wake up! **OLIVE WAKE THE FUCK UP!** "

Throwing her arm out as she smacked Tyler square in the face, Oliveah sat straight up and threw her eyes open as she struggled to catch her breath.

" **I CAN'T BREATHE!"**

" **GET A FUCKING HOLD OF YOURSELF!"**

Feeling strong arms around her shoulders, she struggled to throw Andrew aside as she clawed at her arms checking for teeth marks.

"He bit me…."

"Tyler didn't fucking bite you, you punched him in the fucking nose! Tyler, pinch the bridge of your nose" Andrew cursed as he switched on the small table lamp sitting on her bedside chair. Knocking over the empty bottle of white wine, he felt the anger boiling as he narrowed his eyes.

"No shit you are having nightmares, you drank an entire bottle of shitty cheap wine" he swore, leaving the bottle on the floor as he rose to his feet.

"No, not Will…" she choked, trying to steady her breathing as Tyler brought his eyes hard onto her face.

"Are you seriously talking about Will fucking Graham?" Standing to his feet, Tyler scoffed as he waved his free hand.

"You are obsessed with that piece of shit murderer hoping he's going to somehow spring himself free and it's now giving you nightmares. Jesus, I honestly can't wait to get the fuck out of Baltimore and away from all this bullshit."

…

 _3 Bean Coffee, 209 Key Hwy, Baltimore, Maryland…_

 _8:23am_

Rubbing her dry eyes, Oliveah ran the laptop curser over the Google icon and clicked twice bringing up the browser to a fresh page.

 _I'm running on broken sleep_

Grabbing her coffee cup, she took a deep sip that scalded the back of her throat before setting it down on the other side of her Moleskine notebook.

She had given up on going back to sleep after waking from her nightmare and had spent at least ten minutes after Andrew and Tyler left her bedroom going over her arms and legs in some pathetic attempt to justify her behavior and actions to her friends. Finding nothing, she took to the shower and dressed for the day, waiting for the coffee shop to open.

Tucking in her ear buds, she set her music on shuffle as _Drowning_ by Banks started to play.

 _Take it from the girl you claimed to love  
You gonna get some bad karma  
I'm the one who had to learn to build a heart made of armor  
From the girl who made you soup and tied your shoes when you were hurting  
You are not deserving, you are not deserving_

 _I can see that you wanted me cold  
(Caught in the way)  
You're so bold while you're watching me moan_

Flipping open her notebook, she looked at her written scrawl for her plan of action.

 _Apply for jobs in Baltimore area_

 _Look for bachelor apartment_

 _Inventory of what furniture is mine, will A and T leave some things?_

 _Sell car for extra cash?_

 _Defend thesis with Bloom_

 _Graduate end of April?_

Taking another sip of her coffee, she hunched her shoulders over and brought up the Monster job site. Scrolling through, she scowled at the lack of full time job opportunities before typing in City of Baltimore jobs. Clicking on non-civil service, she scrolled through the listings and jotted down administration, community aide, and public safety officer among others.

"Who in the hell at the age of twenty-three even knows exactly what they want to do in life?" she muttered, typing in the website for Johns Hopkins.

 _Maybe Alana could drop my name within the department and her resources?_ She thought as she thought of another possibility.

 _Hannibal would have connections in the community as well._

"Excuse me?"

Pulling her earbuds out, Oliveah raised her eyes and gave a questioning look to the man bearded man standing in front of her table.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"No, I'm not" she replied as the man tapped his fingers against the back of the second chair seated across from her.

"Are you a student at Hopkins?"

Feeling the irritation growing with his questions, Oliveah settled her back against the chair before she reached out once more for her cup.

"Good guess. The laptop and cheap threads didn't give it away?" she spat as the man shook his head.

"Well, you're obviously alone I can't ever imagine why, so I am going to take this chair."

Downing the rest of her coffee, Oliveah watched as the man took the wooden chair without further word.

 _Jesus Oliveah, now you're just being a bitch to everyone_

Rising to her feet, she took up her empty cup and requested a re-fill at the counter before spying the day's newspaper.

 _Oh, what the hell_

Rummaging through the paper, she grabbed the classified section and made off back to her table.

"I will find a job today, I will find a job today."

…

 _Dr. Hannibal Lecter's Office, 687 Bayshore Ave-Suite 200, Baltimore, MD…_

Gathering her hair up in a ponytail, Oliveah shrugged off her coat and draped it over the empty chair beside her on top of her bag. Glancing at the screen of her mobile, she blinked in surprise.

It was 10:32.

 _He is late_

Tucking her phone inside her bag, Oliveah closed her eyes and settled back against the back of the chair letting out a deep breath.

"Oliveah?"

Hearing her name, she let out a murmur as she felt warm fingers against her cheek. Slowly opening her eyes, she stared into a familiar pair of burgundy eyes as she furrowed her brow in confusion.

"What time is it?"

Letting his hand fall from her face, Hannibal straightened up and looked at his wrist watch.

"It is 11:12."

"You're late" she yawned as Hannibal clicked his tongue against his cheek.

"You were sound asleep in my waiting room."

Rubbing her eyes, Oliveah rose to her feet before leaning down for her belongings.

Hearing the door close behind her as she crossed the threshold into the office, she distinctly heard him throwing the lock as she sat her bag and coat down on the blue reclining sofa lounge.

"You have not applied to any Doctorate programs, have you Oliveah."

 _The tone of his voice would instantly catch me if I lied_ she thought as she straightened up and shook her head.

"No, I haven't."

Hearing the Doctor knocking his knuckles against his desktop, Oliveah folded her arms behind her back as she caught sight of the large wooden ladder that allowed access to the second-floor bookshelves.

 _I'm not here to talk about me Hannibal_

"Judging by your curt response, I am assuming you have no plans to do so."

"I honestly don't know. All I know is that I need a job and fast."

Catching the hard irritation crossing his face, Oliveah took a seat in the black consulting chair and crossed her legs.

"Where will you look for work?"

"I've spent the whole of this morning on jobsites and looking through newspapers" she began as she caught a flash of irritation on Hannibal's face.

"Oliveah, you are intelligent…"

"You really want to know what I am Hannibal? I am soon to be homeless. I am broke, I am heavily in debt, and right now, there really is no point in defending my thesis when I owe Hopkins overdue tuition in that they probably won't even give me my degree in physical copy at the end of April."

Unbuttoning his black suit jacket, Hannibal slowly rounded the corner of his desk before taking a light seat on the edge, folding his hands in his lap.

"You may ask your lingering questions Oliveah."

Raising her eyes onto his face, Oliveah felt a slight embarrassment as she thought of her childish questions to this professional, much older man.

"Was Alana Bloom at your home last night when I called?"

"Yes, she was."

"Are you sleeping with her?"

Hearing her question, Hannibal shifted from the edge of his desk to take a seat in the other black consulting chair.

"No Oliveah, I am not sleeping with her. Contrary to what you may think of me, I am a monogamous human being" he growled, crossing his legs as she felt his piercing glare focusing on her face.

"Dr. Bloom had mentioned Graduate students taking a run at you, did you sleep with any of them?"

Pursing his lips, Hannibal sucked in a deep lungful of air before answering.

"I am a flesh and bloodied man."

 _So yes_

 _Jesus Oliveah, what are you even trying to ask?_

 _He's a man_

 _Of course, he's had sex with others_

 _What is your point?_

"Anything else you wish to ask me?" he pushed, watching as Oliveah rose to her feet. Following her with his eyes as she went to stand in front of the floor to ceiling window, he was not prepared for her next question.

"Have you ever been in love?"

Biting on the inside of his cheek, Hannibal's mind flashed back briefly to Lady Murasaki sitting perched elegantly on the edge of her cream sofa, her long thin fingers sorting through three different colors of roses.

"Love can be considered many things to people."

Not hearing any other words from his mouth, Oliveah turned around slightly and threw her eyes onto the back of his head.

"Tell me Oliveah, how would you kill Abel Gideon if he were made available to you?"

 _I asked him about love, and he asks me about death_

 _How would I kill him?_

Walking back towards the consulting chairs, Oliveah re-took her seat and crossed her legs.

"You're asking me if I would take my time with him?"

Feeling his lips pulling into a small smile, Hannibal nodded his head as Oliveah closed her eyes.

"Dr. Gideon wanted to kill you" he growled setting a dark tone over the office interior as Oliveah opened her eyes.

"He wanted to kill Alana Bloom more."

Hearing his low hum, Oliveah flexed her fingers as she thought of her plan of action for the surgeon currently being held behind bars.

"A surgeon prizes his hands above all else, I would take his hands" she spoke as Hannibal shifted to watch her features.

"Gideon routed around in Chilton's cavity, I would do the same. Taking out pieces that I would need."

Opening her eyes, she felt cold as she rose to her feet, passing Hannibal without contact.

Moving her coat and bag down to the edge of the blue reclining sofa, Oliveah took a seat before swinging her legs to horizontal. Closing her eyes, she felt the oncoming of sleep washing over her as she turned her head to the side.

Rising from his chair, Hannibal shoved his hands in his pants pockets as he walked slowly before coming to stand alongside his stretched-out guest.

Watching her chest rising and falling as she fell into sleep, Hannibal tilted his head as he watched her mouth slowly open.

"What are we Hannibal?"

Hearing Oliveah's mumble as she fell asleep, Hannibal stared at her soft features before looking at his wrist watch. There was a two-hour break before his next scheduled patient and as he reached down for her coat, he laid it gently over her shoulders before touching his fingers against her cheek.

"I will make you into something so much more Oliveah" he whispered

He could tell she was suffering from lack of sleep, and he was intently curious as to her real reason for wanting to see him.

But first.

Letting his fingers fall along her chin, Hannibal moved to his desk taking a seat before sliding his black day book over in front of him. Flipping it open, his eyes fell on the name of his patient and as he reached for the phone, he felt a mild irritation with having to re-schedule a session.

 _You are irritated Hannibal, but you will do it for her_

Placing a single pen stroke through his client's name, Hannibal closed the hardcover book and slid it back up to settle over the deep gouge that had been left by the young woman sleeping soundly on his lounge sofa.

Folding his hands on the table top, Hannibal clicked his tongue against his cheek as he replied Oliveah's earlier words to him.

" _I am soon to be homeless. I am broke, I am heavily in debt"_

Pushing his chair back, Hannibal stood and pocketed his keys and mobile phone before walking over to collect his peacoat. Adjusting the collar around his neck, he gave a final look to Oliveah before switching off the office light. Pulling the door closed behind him, he locked both the handle and the deadbolt before descending the carpeted staircase with a destination of Johns Hopkins University.

…

 _Hour and a half later…_

Feeling the fabric of her coat sliding off her shoulders and onto the floor, Oliveah slowly opened her eyes and struggled to sit up with a low groan. Looking around the room, she heard the crackle of the fireplace, and as she moved her eyes towards the flames, she caught sight of Hannibal hunched over at a small desk slowly moving a pencil between his fingers.

Shifting her legs, she swung her shooed feet onto the bare floorboards as she nearly knocked over a glass of water that rested against one of the sofa legs. Devoid of any kind of citrus accent, Oliveah took a deep gulp before spying a folded piece of white paper

"That paper is your receipt" Hannibal's voice broke out as he picked up a small scalpel to sharpen his charcoal pencil.

 _Receipt for what?_

Placing the glass of water back on the floor, Oliveah took up the paper between her fingers and unfolded it.

Spying the Johns Hopkins letter head, her eyes picked up the words _Receipt of Payment_ before taking in the bottom page.

 _Amount of Outstanding Tuition Owing: $0.00_

Throwing her eyes up on the man seated in the corner, she quickly rose to her feet, knocking over the glass as it broke on the floor.

 _Thirty thousand dollars owing, gone in the blink of an eye_

"You…you paid off my tuition?" she panted, tightly gripping the paper before staring back down at the official letterhead.

"Yes" he replied, without raising his eyes.

Looking at the paper again, she felt her eyes welling up as she closed her eyes and sat back down on the edge of the lounge, bending her head over her knees.

 _This is unbelievable_

"Why?"

Raising his eyes, Hannibal sat the pencil down and rolled it towards the edge of the table with his thumb.

"You asked for my help. By standing in the middle of my office, you made it very clear of your distress" he spoke as he kept his inner concern tucked away.

 _When the fox hears the rabbit scream he comes a running_

"I am indebted to you now, more than ever" she whispered, walking slowly towards the seated Doctor. Looking down at the drawing paper resting beneath his fingers, Oliveah angled her head and was amazed at the amount of intricate detail.

The curves of her body, the slits of her closed eyes, the slight openness of her lips as she laid on the lounge asleep.

"Wow."

Hearing her whisper, Hannibal moved his arm aside as Oliveah took a seat on his thigh. Securing his arm around her waist, his fingertips pressed firmly on the corner of the paper as he took up the charcoal instrument once more.

Watching his fingers as he lightly grazed the sharp tip of the pencil to darken a line that brushed along the outline of her inner thigh, Oliveah took a deep breath and started to talk about her visit with Will.

"He wanted to know why I hadn't followed his direction to leave Baltimore."

Turning the tip of the pencil, Hannibal began to shade in the shadow between Oliveah's thighs as he moistened his lips.

"Had you thought to leave?"

"Even Dr. Du Maurier told me to leave" she whispered as Hannibal ran the tip of his tongue along the edges of his front teeth as he recalled the handwritten letter Bedelia had left.

"I know she did" he growled as he closed his eyes taking in a deep breath, remembering the expensive scent of her perfume as she stood in the center of his office announcing the end of their doctor-patient relationship.

"Does Will know for certain that you set him up?"

" _My my my, does that boy ever have a bone to pick with you"_

"I suspect he does."

"Does he know he will eventually be freed?"

"Will, will find his freedom, when he finds my friendship"

"I think he wants to kill you."

 _After everything I have put him through, I am sure he would like to see me die_ Hannibal thought as he put aside his pencil.

"Frederick Douglass once said "Without a struggle, there can be no progress." Will needs to struggle to truly see and understand what I can offer him. What, I can offer you" he added, running his fingers over Oliveah's knuckles before bringing the back of her hand up against his lips.

"I refuse to give up on him."

Letting her hand fall back onto the table, Hannibal glanced at the minute hand on his watch as took in a deep breath.

"Nor should you. Alas, I have a patient scheduled in less than thirty minutes."

Rising to her feet, she watched as the Doctor carefully moved her sketch aside to a small table before picking up the charcoal and scalpel.

Moving back to the lounge, Oliveah picked up her coat and shrugged it over her shoulders as she bent down for her bag. Folding the Johns Hopkins receipt, she tucked it into the front pocket before straightening up.

"Thank you, Hannibal."

Standing behind his desk, he tapped his fingers on the edge of the wood as Oliveah came to stand in front of him.

"I mean it, thank you" she whispered, leaning close and pressing her lips against his cheek. Holding her breath as she left his office, she heard nothing from him as she stepped out into the late March air.

 _This is very much a relationship of the deepest intimacy Oliveah_ Hannibal thought as he watched her disappear into the crowd on the sidewalk.

 _Even if there appears to be three of us becoming involved._

…

 _Green Mount Cemetery, 1501 Greenmount Ave, Baltimore, Maryland…_

 _March 14_ _th_ _, Five days later_

 _I shouldn't be here._

 _How could I fucking think, that I could show up here and feel nothing?_

 _This is her funeral_

Following behind a dark blue coated Alana Bloom, Oliveah kept her sunglasses on as they walked through a crowd of mourners. Hearing the last remaining Baltimore snow crunching beneath her boots as she walked, Oliveah heard murmurs to her right as Bloom handed her a folded obituary.

Holding it tightly between her fingers, she dared not to look down at the smiling face of Beverly Katz as she felt curious eyes.

 _I don't belong here_

Moving towards a row of white chairs, she raised her eyes just in time to see Jack Crawford shaking the hand of an elderly Korean man wearing glasses. Wrapping his arm around a small older woman's shoulder, Oliveah swallowed hard as she sensed they were Agent Katz's parents.

 _I just want to sit down_

"Jack,"

Hearing Bloom's voice, Oliveah watched as the professionals shook hands before Crawford gave a nod behind her.

"Dr. Lecter."

Feeling a shiver run down her spine, Oliveah half turned around and pushed her sunglasses up onto her head as Hannibal came to stand beside Alana, reaching forward to shake Jack's hand. Watching Bloom placing her hand firmly on Hannibal's coated arm, Oliveah bit down hard on her tongue.

"Co-workers have been given their own row of seats by the family" Jack spoke as he led the way. Following, Oliveah kept her hands behind her back as she took a light seat on one of the chairs. Feeling Bloom's arm brushing against hers as they sat in close proximity, her eyes caught sight of Hannibal as he folded up Beverley's obituary, glancing only once at her face.

 _He has no remorse for her death_

Looking ahead, she could see the closed coffin draped with a red and blue cloth before spying the framed black and white picture of Beverley in a graduation gown and cap resting on top.

Averting her eyes, Oliveah heard the rustle and shifting of others as mourners began taking their seats for the service. Spying Jimmy Price and Brian Zellers shuffling their way through the crowd, they shook hands with Jack and nodded to Hannibal before taking their seats.

Hearing the loud beeps of a truck backing up, Oliveah turned around and followed the couple eyes behind her as she watched the double doors of a plain black truck swing open, revealing a uniformed armed officer.

 _What the hell?_

Squinting her eyes, she caught sight of a second uniformed officer just as another started to push out something attached to a mechanized dolly.

"Will?"

Hearing Oliveah's voice, Alana turned around and felt her mouth opening as she turned back and caught Crawford's eyes.

"Are you serious Jack? You brought him here?"

"Will didn't kill Beverley" he replied, as Hannibal shifted. Laying a hand on Alana's leg, Hannibal leaned close and whispered something unintelligible in her ear as Oliveah swallowed hard.

 _I'm not jealous…I'm not jealous…_

Hearing the irritated murmurs of others discovering Will Graham's presence, Oliveah watched as he was lowered onto the ground in his straight jacket and hand shackles. Watching him being escorted to a chair at the very back away from everyone else, Oliveah sighed deeply as she took in the snug mask fitted over his mouth and crossed arms.

 _I wanted to say good-bye_

"Why Will?"

Hearing her own whisper, she was aware of a pair of dark eyes falling onto her profile as she turned back around in her seat.

Hearing the light strings of a guitar, she watched out of the corner of her eye as Beverley's parents were escorted to the front row of white chairs followed by two young women and one young man.

 _Siblings_

 _She had a loving family_

Bringing her eyes up on the closed casket, she watched as a middle aged Korean Minister walked past before opening the Bible in his hands.

"Friends, we are here to honor the life of Beverley Katz which was tragically cut short doing what she loved best; investigating forensics and apprehending criminals."

 _She died investigating Hannibal_

Watching the young man that had walk behind the grieving parents rise from his chair, Oliveah scanned over to the two sisters and watched as they took out folded pieces of paper from their coat pockets.

"Thank you all for coming. My sister Beverley would appreciate the support" he began as Oliveah turned around to look at Will once more.

She knew he probably couldn't see much, and she felt an overwhelming desire to go and sit with him though she knew the armed officers sitting on either side of him would tell her off the minute she got close.

 _Thirty minutes later…_

Feeling it easier to breathe with every step she took away from the closed coffin, Oliveah slipped her sunglasses down to the bridge of her nose silently thanking that she had driven herself before she halted in her steps. Ripping her glasses off her face, she moved her head as her eyes fell on the petite frame and long red curls of Freddie Lounds snapping pictures from the sidelines of the gravel pathway.

Watching the woman smile as she got closer, Lounds let her camera fall to hand from around her neck before folding her laced gloved hands across her front.

"Good morning Oliveah."

Scowling as Lounds spoke her name, Oliveah felt the woman's small body next to hers as she followed the slow-moving procession of mourners towards the cemetery gate.

Glancing towards the black police van, she could see Jack Crawford speaking to one of the officers before she felt Lounds's hand on her arm.

"So, sad to hear that Will may receive a new trial" she lied as Oliveah turned to look at her.

"They should just throw the key away to his cell."

"He didn't kill Abigail" Oliveah spat as Freddie shook her head.

"You just as confident of his innocence as he does."

Ignoring the woman's comment, Oliveah spied Bloom just up ahead giving a hug to Brian Zellers when she felt a business card being pressed into her hand.

"Will Graham wants to communicate with his admirer, and I would love to get both of your stories" she spoke just as Oliveah felt a solid body pushing past her, causing her to drop Lounds's card to the ground.

Throwing her eyes onto the broad suited back of Jack Crawford, Oliveah took a step back and watched as Freddie's camera was thrown to the ground, smashing into four separate pieces.

" **ARE YOU SERIOUS AGENT CRAWFORD?!"**

Watching the Federal Agent bending down, he took up only one piece in his hands and pulled out the long strip of film before tossing the camera backing to the ground, watching it land at Freddie's feet.

Removing his sunglasses, he stared down into Lounds's face as she cranked her neck.

"I also want all the photographs you took of Beverley's body _before_ you called my office. You are not going to post them in any capacity" he spat as Oliveah's eyes caught Hannibal approaching slowly.

Shrugging her shoulders as she took a step backwards, feeling the strong chest of Hannibal bracing her back, Lounds smirked as she held up her empty hands.

"I'm afraid it's too late Agent Crawford."

Feeling the blood draining from her face, Oliveah kicked aside a piece of the camera that had landed against her boot and turned away towards the gate just as her ears picked up Lounds's last words.

"I posted them to TattleCrime just as the service started."

…

 _1 North Clinton Street, Baltimore, Maryland…_

Unzipping her muddy boots, Oliveah tossed her keys onto the wooden hutch and kept her coat on as she made for the stairs towards her bedroom. Closing the door firmly, she had half a mind to wedge her desk chair as a makeshift lock, but only felt the childishness of the gesture.

No one would be visiting her tonight, that she was sure of.

Grabbing her laptop, she tossed it onto the bed before stripping out of her black pants and long sleeve top, leaving them on the floor as she peeled off her bra and underwear.

Slipping between the coolness of her sheets, she leaned back against the cold wall and typed the name TattleCrime into Google. Taking a deep breath, she half expected the pictures of Beverley to already have been taken down judging by the furiousness of Jack Crawford hours before hand, but instead, they were the bold lettered headline.

 _BEVERLEY KATZ: TAKEN APART PIECE BY PIECE JUST LIKE A FORENSIC TOOL KIT_

Wincing at the headline, Oliveah swallowed hard as she ran her cursor down the length of the page. The first photograph showed a profile shot of Katz dressed in a burgundy colored leather jacket, standing tall and still with her long black hair loose down her back.

Scrolling down, she felt her mouth falling open as the next photograph showed a sliced profile shot of Beverley as if she were displayed in an anatomy textbook. Moving her eyes closer to the screen, she scrolled down and felt her stomach leap into her throat as she spied a profile shot of Beverley's intestines.

Six pieces.

He had cut her into six pieces with the power saw in the basement of his house, on the table she had stood at.

Slamming down the lid of her computer, Oliveah sat still in the dark as she listened to the empty house. Tossing her comforter aside, she put her laptop back on her desk before reaching into her coat. Pulling out the Johns Hopkins receipt, she touched it to her lips before returning back to bed.

Slipping the folded paper under her pillow, she stretched out beneath the sheets and stared up at her dark ceiling.

"Will is in love with me" she whispered, before feeling Hannibal's arm wrapping around her waist.

"I am in love with them both."

…

 **Thank you to everyone for subscribing and following! Thank you to guest, dandeliondani, ashland6, vita venio, foxtrotoscar, ari-satria, nameless fable, paninihead, americanlatinjapanesegirl, waterrockz, maracollins, mara-lethe, racheeele, and leandraviv for leaving reviews! ALSO, BIG BIG THANK YOU to find out that my story has been added to a Community group for stories that people CAN'T READ ENOUGH OF!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story every other Saturday (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**

 **P.P.S. Don't be fooled thinking this is going to be a romantic story even if Hannibal and Will both love Oliveah…hence the title : )**

 **Leandraviv: Here you go!**

 **Racheeele: Thanks for your kind words. I hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **Mara-Lethe: Thank you for enjoying!**

 **Maracollins: psst, Will is getting out Ch 28!**

 **Waterrockz: Thank you for your kind words!**

 **Americanlatinjapanesegirl: I am the Queen of cliffhangers!**

 **Paninihead: I totally support binge reading!**

 **Nameless Fable: It's true, Will does love Oliveah!**

 **Ari-Satria: Thank you for your kind words!**

 **Foxtrotoscar: Oliveah's character is going to get deeper!**

 **Vita Venio: Thank you for your kind words!**

 **Ashland6: Thank you for your kind words!**

 **DandelionDani: Thank you for your review!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own anything related to Hannibal, either thru television, or written books. Everything belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 28**

 **Song(s): The World Is Unraveling (MILCK), Unlike Me (Kate Havnevik), Habanera (Carmen, Opera)**

 _1 North Clinton Street, Baltimore, Maryland…_

 _March 18th_

Pulling off her beige blouse, Oliveah chucked it towards her bed before coming to stand directly in front of her closet once more.

"So fucking ratty and old" she muttered as she roughly pushed the wooden hangers aside before taking out a white button up shirt she had purchased three years ago from H&M.

"Cheap, garbage…"

Pulling the top around her shoulders, she flexed her arms before fastening the buttons. Turning sideways, she scowled as the fabric showed more than she wanted before grabbing her black Sears suit jacket. Straightening down the ends of the jacket, she fastened the middle button before letting her arms fall straight at her sides.

Bringing her hands up, her eyes fell on the slightly rolled up cuff of her right hand and as she straightened the sleeve, she caught sight of the dark stitches and puckered skin of her wrist.

She felt no pain as she touched her thumb against the puckering before her ears picked up the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Puling the suit jacket sleeve down over her wrist, Oliveah moved to close her closet door just as Andrew rapped his knuckles against her door frame.

"Having trouble finding something to wear?"

Hearing his words, Oliveah turned slightly and gave a small frown.

"My first paycheck? I'm getting a whole new wardrobe" she spoke as he came to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Jesus, I think I feel a spring" he breathed as Oliveah tossed two more tops from the floor towards his head.

Catching the clothes, he laid them down with the others before holding up a rose coloured blouse.

"The day you moved in you were wearing this top" he announced as Oliveah nodded her head.

"I've had that top since I was seventeen."

"None of my clothing is older than a year if Armani Exchange keeps having sales like they do" he smiled as Oliveah stared at the blouse between Andrew's fingers.

 _I pulled that top out of a cardboard box of donated items from Covenant House in Toronto_

Blinking her eyes as Andrew discarded her shirt, Oliveah smoothed the palms of her hands over her jacket as Andrew nodded his head.

"That could work. It's not like you're going to be getting your hands physically dirty as a TA at Hopkins" he smiled as Oliveah took a seat at her desk.

"That is what you're applying for right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm glad you have a lead as its almost April."

Nodding her head as she heard Tyler shouting from downstairs, she rose to her feet with Andrew and stood at the top of the stairs.

"I wanna start the kitchen in a bit."

"What time is your interview?"

Leaning on the wooden banister, Oliveah stared at Tyler as he placed his hands up on his hips.

"Eleven. It shouldn't take more than an hour so I can help you guys when I get back?"

Nodding his head without a word, Oliveah sighed as she looked to Andrew at her side.

"Can I really be faulted for giving him a bloody nose in my sleep?"

…

 _Johns Hopkins Krieger School of Arts & Sciences, 3400 N. Charles St, Baltimore, Maryland…_

 _10:34am_

Sitting in the full parking lot, Oliveah breathed deeply as she shifted her leg to prop up her black clipboard, scanning her eyes over her resume.

"Right, I've been a Teaching Assistant before, I will be defending my Master's thesis next month, I have my Bachelor's Degree. I have volunteer experience, I'm an Assistant to Dr. Bloom…there really is no reason why I wouldn't be hired for this job" she muttered, checking the clock time on the dashboard.

Taking a sip of water from her bottle, she grabbed her mobile and brought up her email hoping there were some responses to her inquiries on bachelor apartments and frowned as her email showed no new messages.

"I'm not adverse to living in here" she spoke out loud to herself, picturing the passenger seat and dashboard a kitchen, while the seats in the back could function as a sleeping area.

"Yeah no, I can't give up my bed."

 _Though you've been sleeping more recently in Hannibal's_ she thought, closing her clipboard and patting her pocket for a pen. Pushing open the car door, Oliveah slammed it shut behind her as she joined her fellow students on the walkway towards the red brick building.

Striding down the corridor, she wheeled to her right for the Psychology Department and almost wondered if she would run into Alana Bloom. Passing her closed, dark office door, she was surprisingly thankful that her Mentor was absent.

 _Teaching perhaps?_

Giving her head a shake, she did her best to clear her thoughts as she walked down the familiar hallway nearing the reception area for Graduate students.

Giving the secretary a small grin as she approached the desk, Oliveah laid her clipboard on the counter and produced her email from Dr. King.

"My name is Oliveah Adler and I have an interview with Dr. King at eleven?"

Ignoring the phone that began to ring at her elbow, the dark-haired secretary reached into her caddie and took out a black day book, flipping it open to the Doctor's appointment calendar.

"Yes, Oliveah you can have a seat he should be out in about five minutes."

Taking a seat in the cushioned chair, Oliveah crossed her legs and resisted the urge to take out her phone.

She already had plans after the interview to help Andrew and Tyler sort through and pack up the townhouse and she was feeling hopeful that they would ask for her input in what should go and what should stay for her.

"Oliveah?"

Hearing her name, her head raised and landed on a soft pair of green eyes belonging to a suited middle-aged man.

"Yes." Rising to her feet, Oliveah smiled and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Gerald Burton Human Resources. If you'll follow me, Dr. King is waiting in the boardroom down the hall."

Following the Human Resources Lead further down the hallway, Oliveah flexed the fingers of her free hand as she watched Gerald stand aside at a doorway.

"Please."

Stepping into the boardroom, her eyes fell on a long solid wood table surrounded by black chairs. A lone figure stood at the head of the table shrugging off his white lab coat and navy suit jacket before acknowledging her presence.

"Ms. Adler, please come in."

Hearing the door close behind her, she spied organized papers stapled together beside the Doctor's mobile phone and knew her interview was going to span well over an hour.

Pulling out a chair, Oliveah took a seat and set her papers out in front of her.

 _Cover letter, resume, copy of references, blank paper for notes_

Reaching into her jacket pocket, she withdrew her pen and uncapped it just as Gerald cleared his throat.

"Alright, well Ms. Adler, how about we start with you telling us a little bit about yourself?"

Nodding her head as she laid her pen down on the table, Oliveah folded her hands together and began to speak.

"I was born in Toronto, Ontario, Canada and lived there until I was eighteen years of age."

 _Born to a drug addicted, minimum wage now dead mother and a father I never met, my mother married my now incarcerated drug dealer Step-Father who more than once threatened my life and body with violence and advances before I was placed into foster care at age fourteen…_

"Graduating High School, I won a Scholarship to study at McGill in Montreal where I studied Psychology, Sociology, and Biology concurrently with working at the campus library. Completing my studies, I applied to Johns Hopkins two years ago for my Masters and I am set to defend my thesis next month all the while assisting Dr. Alana Bloom with her classes and other areas of her practice."

 _Working my ass off at McGill, I picked up every posted shift at the library as my Scholarship was not even close enough to cover basic living expenses. I can't even begin to count the numerous days that stretched into long nights as I lived on Red Bulls to stay awake and write._

"Excellent, excellent. You certainly bring a lot of educational and work experience to the table. You've been working under Dr. Bloom since September?"

"Yes, she took over from Dr. Reynolds." Catching King's eyes lowering to the table, she could feel the discomfort of mentioning the missing Psychology Professor of whose whereabouts were still unknown.

Tapping his finger against Oliveah's resume as it rested on the table top in front of him, Gerald Burton caught her eye and opened his mouth to speak.

"You've been with Alana on the Hobbs case and Dr. Gideon correct?"

Focusing her eyes on the Human Resource Lead, Oliveah gave a small grin as she realized straight away, what he was after.

 _He wants the gritty disturbing details; Just like everyone else_

"Confidentiality prevents me from disclosing any details" she cut him off sweetly as the man narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, well, I'm sure everyone you meet who has seen your picture is anxious to ask you questions" he muttered as Dr. King shifted in his chair.

"Right, let's start with the job specifics, shall we?"

"What we are looking for, is a Teaching Assistant to assist an Instructor in the Foundations of Psychology summer course. The summer course we are offering is through the Centre for Talented Youth so, talented driven elementary, middle, and high school students not just from America, but from around the world as well. Beginning date is June twenty-second with one week before hand for prep, and ends on August fifth, again with one week after for final marking and grades" King spoke as Oliveah nodded her head.

"My first year here at Hopkins, I was working a TA position for second year Undergrads in the Cognitive course, so I the experience in marking, creating lesson plans, and instructing lab seminars" she spoke as the Professor folded his hands.

"Your resume is just what we are looking for, and even though the position is just for the summer term, it will bring you into the Hopkins system where you would be an internal candidate for future positions within the University."

 _Things are looking up_

"I have to say Dr. King, I am very interested in this position. I have brought a list of my references…"

"Actually, I don't think that will be necessary. I think I would like to offer you the position right now."

Feeling the wide smile spreading across her lips, Oliveah wanted nothing more than to scream for joy as the Professor pushed her resume aside.

"The salary for TA's is twenty-four hundred per two weeks and we offer free room and board if that is something you'd be interested in."

"Actually, yes I would" Oliveah jumped as Gerald scribbled his name on the bottom portion of the interview sheet.

"Obviously, you will need to meet with me to fill out and sign all the official paper work for taxes and your identifications" he continued as his Blackberry mobile gave a loud beep.

"Then I think that's it. More information will become available after we finalize classroom locations."

Watching the two men push back in their chairs, Oliveah rose to her feet and threw out her hand for a shake.

 _This went too easy_

"I can't thank you enough for this opportunity Dr. King" she smiled, before shaking Gerald's hand.

"I have a good feeling about you Ms. Adler, and I'm pleased to have you in my department."

Showing herself out of the boardroom, Oliveah offered the still seated secretary a small wave of thanks as she made her way out of the department. Spying the exit door, she had entered in earlier, she felt the corners of her mouth pulling wider into a smile as she reached the outside of the building.

"I did it!... **I DID IT!** "

Approaching the Honda Civic, Oliveah opened the driver's side door and slid over the seat before tossing her clipboard onto the seat.

Slamming her hand down on the steering wheel, she let out a loud scream of ecstatic profanities before smiling wide.

She had a proper job opportunity with the good possibility that she would be all set for the world of academia within the walls of Johns Hopkins.

Something she never thought would ever be possible in her earlier years of struggle in Canada.

Turning over the engine, there was only one place she wanted to go.

And only one man she deeply desired to see.

….

 _Dr. Hannibal Lecter's Office, 687 Bayshore Ave – Suite 200, Baltimore, Maryland…_

Accepting the glass of white wine from Hannibal's fingers, she felt the warmth of his skin against her own as she brought the rim to her lips.

"I must say I am very pleased."

Feeling her ears burn at his words, Oliveah watched as he lowered his lips to his own glass before taking a seat beside her on the soft blue antique couch. Moving her eyes onto the empty black leather consulting chairs, she remembered sitting nervously and straight-backed months previous upon her first visit with Dr. Bloom.

And now?

Now she sat at his side, where she felt she belonged.

"It's only for the summer term, but it gives me access to internal Hopkin's employment postings" she smiled, watching as Hannibal pursed his lips with the sweetness of the wine.

"Well, we must celebrate your achievement. This evening, with dinner" he spoke, catching her eye as Oliveah took another deep sip of her wine.

 _Dinner leads to sex_

 _Damn it, I feel like I am floating on a cloud_

 _In just over two weeks' time, I will be finished with Dr. Bloom, she will leave Baltimore for the safety of Washington and George Brown, and I w_ _ill have Hannibal._

Feeling her stomach muscles clench as Hannibal ran the tips of his fingers over her knuckles, teasing the light hairs, she brought the rim of her wine glass once more towards her lips just as her Blackberry began to sing the notes of Mozart's _Lacrimosa._

"Hmm."

Hearing Hannibal's annoyance at their interruption, Oliveah clutched the stem of her glass and rose to her feet, striding across the carpeted office floor for her bag.

Frowning at the caller identification, she raised her eyes to Hannibal who had risen to his own feet, fastening the button of his suit jacket.

"It's Alana Bloom."

Watching the Doctor walking towards her, she had a vision of him taking the phone out of her hand and answering it himself. Instead, she watched as he gently took the wine glass from her fingers before nodding his head.

"Hello Dr. Bloom"

Keeping her eyes firmly trained on Hannibal's back until he rounded the corner of his office heading towards the small kitchen kept under lock and key on the first floor, Oliveah felt a smirk cross her lips as she walked towards his desk. Pulling his expensive leather chair out, she sat herself down before resting her hand on the solid oak desk.

"Oliveah, Abel Gideon has requested to see us at the BSH this afternoon for twelve-thirty."

 _Us?_

 _Did he specifically ask for "Us?"_

 _Shit, Andrew and Tyler…_

Looking at the small clock that sat at the forefront of Hannibal's desk, she counted less than forty minutes before twelve-thirty.

"Dr. Bloom, I don't…"

"Oliveah, you still work for me correct?"

Gripping her hand tighter around her phone, she could feel the anger growing as she debated whether or not to simply hang up the phone.

 _Where would that get me though?_

 _Up shit creek with my thesis_

Clearing her throat as she heard Hannibal's footsteps re-entering the office from behind her, Oliveah slowly blinked as she reached out and began tapping her fingernail against Hannibal's appointment calendar.

"Yes, I do." She bit back, watching as Hannibal came to sat on the front edge of his desk, facing the floor to ceiling windows.

"Good. Then I will see you at the front desk in less than an hour."

Hearing the line go dead, Oliveah pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it.

"Two more weeks of working for her and I won't have to see or have any contact with her for the rest of my life" she breathed as Hannibal felt the corners of his lips pull into a small grin.

 _Alana for now is blind, but her intelligence puts her own life at risk in crossing as an outsider looking in_ Hannibal noted as he heard Oliveah rising from his chair.

He wasn't angry she had chosen to sit in his personal chair, if anything, he was more amused at just how comfortable she was becoming in his presence.

A presence which carried for her, an odd sense of calm but also for himself.

Feeling her warm body taking a seat beside him on the edge of the desk, he watched as she tucked her mobile away in her blazer pocket before running a hand through her loose hair,

"I am being summoned to see Abel Gideon" she spoke as Hannibal nodded his head.

"He will not reveal anything to Alana or you concerning the night you found him seated at the head of my dining room table" he offered as Oliveah glanced up at his profile.

"He obviously didn't say anything when you went to visit him, otherwise you wouldn't be sitting here" she pointed out as Hannibal rose to his feet.

"I dare say, he has respect for the Chesapeake Ripper. I shall look forward to seeing you later for dinner Oliveah."

Nodding her head, she moved to collect her bag and felt light fingers along the back of her neck as she turned her head slightly.

"Very much, looking forward to it."

….

 _Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Baltimore, Maryland…_

"Hello Abel."

Hearing Bloom's courteous words, Oliveah rolled her eyes as she kept her hands folded behind her back.

"Good afternoon Dr. Bloom" he sang slowly as his eyes squinted to take in Oliveah's face.

"Please step closer child, I don't bite. I really don't" he grinned as Oliveah pushed her tongue painfully hard against her front teeth.

"Adler, wasn't it?" he smiled, knowing full well she would play along.

"Yes, Dr. Gideon."

"Student correct? How are your studies going at the University? You must be almost finished as April is fast approaching" he smiled as Alana cut him off.

"Gideon, you requested our presence and I would like you to

"Dr. Bloom, I should start our little meeting here with a heartfelt apology for trying to kill you, months ago. No hard feelings I hope?" he smiled as Oliveah flexed her fingers.

 _Jesus_

"I'm not here to talk about me Abel."

"Think of my apology as a working form of my therapy here at the hospital. Even if Dr. Chilton doesn't quite see it that way."

"What is it that you wish to discuss here today Gideon?" Bloom spat as Oliveah memorized the inmate number printed on his left breast.

 _B-11043_

"Aside from offering my apology face to face, I wanted to let you in on a little secret Dr. Bloom concerning your little boy next door William Graham."

Perking her ears up at the mentioning of Will's name, Oliveah focused on Gideon's eyes as he breathed lightly.

"Your Mr. Graham is no longer just a troubled young man; he's becoming a troubled young man with some very serious and dark thoughts."

 _I saw Will pointing a gun at your head Dr. Gideon, I am past that_ Oliveah thought as she realized he was speaking to educate Bloom.

Licking her lips, Alana crossed her legs as she folded her hands over her knee.

"Without disclosing a patient's medical history, the source of his confused thoughts has been pinpointed down to inflammation" she spoke as Gideon shook his head.

"No, no, no…. you need to think outside your box Dr. Bloom. Think more along…nature vs nurture. Have Ms. Adler explain if you haven't already read her paper."

 _What in the hell is he talking about?_

"Will's life experiences and his environment."

Hearing Oliveah's whisper, Alana turned with a questioning eye as Gideon closed his own.

"Good girl."

"Aside from being kept in a cell and the occasional barred cage here in this hospital, you are saying that Will's current experiences and environment are causing his thoughts?" Oliveah questioned as Gideon tapped his thumb against a bar.

"Wouldn't you start to think in the dark if all this was happening to you? With everything Will has experienced?"

" _Or, you could allow me access to Miss. Adler who is conveniently set up as a main course right in front of me"_

Hearing Gideon's persuasive words as her mind flashed back to feeling the strains of her hair rising and falling through splayed fingers as she laid vulnerable on Lecter's dining room table, Oliveah closed her mouth as Bloom rose to her feet.

"This is nothing new Gideon" she spat, grabbing the back of the folding chair.

"Oh but Dr. Bloom, if anything, I am simply giving you a warning that the boy next door may not simply remain that sweetly innocent. Take that to heart."

Hearing Alana letting out a mumbled curse under her breath, Oliveah watched as she roughly pushed the chair away towards the stone side of the wall before signaling for the guard.

"Useless information."

Watching her mentor ripping off her visitor pass before heading towards the stairs, Oliveah heard a low chuckle from the cage as she turned her eyes onto Gideon.

"I dare say Ms. Adler, take heed of my words as they apply to your very own sanity" Gideon spoke just as the guard gave a shout for Oliveah to follow.

"Give my regards to Hannibal Oliveah."

…

 _Later that evening…_

 _6:23pm_

Turning down Springlake, Oliveah knew that even if she closed her eyes, she would always be able to find his home no matter the weather.

 _It may look like a museum, but it feels like home_ she thought as a new song began to play over the radio.

 _There are no guarantees in life_

 _Not for the present, nor for the future_

 _All I know is that I'm here_

 _Don't know for how long_

Spying the drive, she pulled in and was surprised to see it void of the Bentley.

Turning the key, she sat still as the small clicks and tings of the cooling engine sounded throughout the car.

Pushing open the door, Oliveah stepped out into the cool evening air and made her way along the stone walkway, throwing her eyes up onto the darken windows.

Stepping up to the front door, she pressed the doorbell and took a step back as she waited for Hannibal to welcome her in.

Feeling the cool air nipping at her shoulders, Oliveah pressed the bell once more before stepping back onto the stone walkway. Looking up at the dark windows, she clicked her tongue against her cheek as she debated her next move.

"He's not here?"

Walking back to her car, she took a seat and reached for her mobile to see if she had missed any messages.

Nothing.

Biting her bottom lip, she turned the engine over and backed out onto the street before deciding to drive to his office.

Tapping her fingers against the wheel as she threw her signal on to head back downtown, Oliveah couldn't help but replay Abel Gideon's final words at the hospital as she was leaving…

" _Give my regards to Hannibal."_

Feeling a chill passing through her shoulders as she neared Bayshore, she circled the block before finding an empty spot between two already parked cars. Parallel parking, she cut the lights and the engine before grabbing her phone and exiting out of the door.

Walking down the concrete sidewalk, she could see the beginnings of the iron wrought fence that framed the exterior of the stone office building and she frowned once more as her eyes took in the dark windows on the second floor.

 _He's not here either_

Rounding the corner of the fenced walkway, she marched up the stairs before twisting the doorknob in her hand.

 _Locked_

Stepping back onto the narrow walkway, Oliveah withdrew her mobile and punched in his office phone number, hearing it ring continuously before clicking onto the machine.

"Where are you Hannibal?"

Hearing her words as she slowly turned back towards the Bayshore sidewalk, she ignored a group of young men walking her way as one of them reached out to ask for the time.

Ignoring the man's question as she continued walking, she heard the word "bitch" before she stopped dead in her tracks in the middle of the sidewalk.

 _Something's not right_

Reaching the Honda, Oliveah pulled open her door and as she closed it firmly, she heard the low ping of a message coming through on her Blackberry.

Snatching the mobile up from the dashboard, her eyes scanned over the text three times before she checked the caller identification.

Unknown.

 _Please meet me at the Loyola University Maryland Fitness and Aquatic Centre as soon as possible._

"Hannibal?"

Typing in the phone number, she brought the device up to her ear and counting the rings as no one answered, Oliveah roughly ended the call before tossing it onto the passenger seat.

"God damn it" she breathed, turning over the engine and pulling out onto the street.

…

 _Loyola University Maryland Fitness and Aquatic Centre, 4900 N Charles St., Baltimore, MD…_

 _7:23pm_

Walking up towards the set of double doors of the centre, Oliveah halted in her steps as her eyes fell on posted closed signs.

"What do you mean this place is closed?"

Stepping up to the glass windows, she peered inside before deciding to tug on the door handle and felt a note of strong caution as she slowly stepped inside.

The strong smell of chlorine hit her hard as she stepped tentatively towards a small check in desk that sat empty.

"Hello?"

Hearing no response, she walked past the check in desk and immediately halted in her steps.

 _Blood_

Looking down at her shoes, she stepped slightly to reveal the bloody prints of bare feet that looked to round the corner of the desk before trailing back to where she had just come when a throat cleared from her left.

Slowly turning around, her eyes fell on the naked chest of a man who stood tall and still.

Blinking in surprise, she recognized him straight away.

"Matthew Brown" she breathed as he gave a small smile.

Lowering her eyes, she felt cold as she spied a large smear of blood across his torso. Dressed in black pants and a light blue hoodie, she watched as he took a small step forward with his empty hands up.

"I pose no threat to you Oliveah" he spoke calmly as he flexed his empty fingers.

"Where is Dr. Lecter?" she questioned, clearing her throat as she caught sight of blood covering his left shoulder

"The Doctor is here, and I am glad you came as quickly as you did. For what I have planned might take a few hours" he smiled holding out a hand towards her.

 _Hours?_

 _What the hell has he done?_

Feeling a mixture of rage, irritation, annoyance, and curiosity building in her stomach, Oliveah tried her best to un-clench her hands that were quickly balling up into fists against her legs.

"Please, let me take you to him."

Spying his outstretched hand once more, Oliveah frowned at his flexing fingers though she knew she had no choice.

 _Go with him_

Stepping forward, Oliveah nodded her head as she caught his smile. Watching Brown turn around, her eyes widened as she took in the amount of blood that painted the whole back of his hoodie as he pulled hard on the double glass doors before turning the locks.

Keeping two feet in distance from the Orderly as he escorted her to the large open pool, Oliveah held her breath as they walked the length of the water before heading towards a door marked restrooms.

"This is pretty brazen Mr. Brown. You've left bloody footprints just feet from the main doors even though you've locked them" she began as he pulled open the men's room door, holding it for her to enter first.

Straining her ears as they walked through the restroom, she could hear the low notes of a piece of music as she spied a door marked sauna room.

"I'd like to try and put you at ease Oliveah if I may, by saying that I was sent here by a mutual friend."

"We don't have any mutual friends" she spat, slowly her pace as the notes to Carmen's _Habanera_ became very distinct.

"William Graham sent me here."

Feeling lightheaded at his words, Oliveah felt the bile rising from her stomach as she finally pieced everything together.

 _The last time I saw Will, he made no secret of the fact that he wanted me to leave Baltimore. He had apparently told Matthew Brown he was worried for me. Abel Gideon hinted earlier that Will has been thinking dark thoughts…_

"Are you going to kill him?"

Hearing her quiet question, Brown smiled as he knew exactly whom she was talking about.

"You'll have to watch and see for yourself."

Feeling the warm steam on her face as they entered the sauna, Oliveah slowed her footsteps as she heard the voice of Carmen singing her French fanfare…

 _L'amour est un oiseau rebelle_ _  
_ _Que nul ne peut apprivoiser,_ _  
_ _Et c'est bien en vain qu'on l'appelle,_ _  
_ _S'il lui convient de refuser._ _  
_ _Rien n'y fait, menace ou prière;_ _  
_ _L'un parle bien, l'autre se tait,_ _  
_ _Et c'est l'autre que je préfère;_ _  
_ _Il n'a rien dit mais il me plaît._

 _Eng. Translation_

 _Love is a rebellious bird_ _  
_ _That none can tame,_ _  
_ _And it is well in vain that one calls it_ _  
_ _If it suits him to refuse_ _  
_ _Nothing to be done, threat or prayer._ _  
_ _The one talks well, the other is silent;_ _  
_ _And it's the other that I prefer_ _  
_ _He says nothing but he pleases me._

But it was with the words, that she picked up on the uncomfortable near inaudible struggles of another human being.

Catching sight of the expensive marble flooring as she walked, Oliveah raised her eyes and felt her mouth drop at the scene laid out before her.

There was blood.

Not very much, but enough to coat the left side of the marble flooring beneath where a male figure struggled to balance on an upturned wooden bucket.

Taking three steps forward, Oliveah felt her breathing quickening as she watched Hannibal, arms outstretched and silver taped to a long wooden board, struggling to breathe and swallow properly with a heavy noose around his neck.

Throwing her wide eyes onto Brown who shrugged out of his bloody hoodie before tossing it off into the corner of the room, Oliveah licked her lips before taking another step closer to Hannibal.

"Ahh, that's close enough" she heard the orderly instruct as he snapped open a hunting knife. Running his thumb along the clean blade, Oliveah watched as he approached Hannibal with a sick smile crossing his lips.

"Judas had the decency to hang himself in shame at his betrayal. But… I thought, you needed help" he purred as he came to stand at Hannibal's right side. Laying a hand on the Doctor's taped arm, he dragged the knife blade along the wrist bone before stabbing it deeply into the tissue, watching as the blood became heavy all over the floor.

Biting her lower lip as she tasted blood, Oliveah felt the panic building as she realized she had no phone, and nothing to protect herself with.

"Why are you doing this?"

Hearing her question, Matthew stepped back to survey his work as Hannibal tried to suck in a deep breath.

"A friend asked me to, and…because a friend wants to protect you."

 _Will_

"Did you know that the phrase "to kick the bucket" came from exactly this situation? You could kick it out right now yourself and it'd all be over. Quicker than bleeding out" Brown smiled as he wiped the blade of the knife cleanly against his pants.

"You're a nurse at the hospital?" Hannibal choked out as Brown stepped off the landing and onto the marble floor five feet from Oliveah.

"I am Will Graham's orderly"

"You're setting a new standard of care?"

"Mr. Brown, can I ask you to stop this?" Oliveah piped up as she tried in vain to think of some way to get to Hannibal before his body was sliced open any further.

Smelling the rusty scent of his blood, she licked her lips as Brown turned towards her.

"Will Graham is not what you think. He's not a murderer" Hannibal hissed as Oliveah felt his still conscious eyes glancing in her direction.

"He is now, by proxy."

Balancing on the wooden bucket, Hannibal tried to swallow with minimal effort as he realized the young man had been sent to carry out an exact order.

"He asked you to do this?"

"What are friends for?" Brown smiled as he started walking towards Oliveah.

Watching his strides as the Orderly came to stand directly in front of her, her ears picked up a forced low growl from the body of the man strung up, quickly loosing blood and function.

"This is Will's gift for you Oliveah."

Catching the surprise in her eyes as he spoke Will's name, Matthew smiled as he slowly reached out and took her hand.

 _Strange, she is not trembling with everything that has been going on in front of her_ he noted as he silently beckoned her to walk with him.

Pulling her up onto the marble landing beside him, her eyes bore into Hannibal's as he tried his best to remain steady on the bucket.

"You want to see something really neat?" Brown whispered close to her ear as she felt his breath and his naked chest against her back.

"If I say no?" she spat, watching as Hannibal slowly blinked.

"I'm going to ask you a few yes or no questions while you still have enough blood coursing through your brain to answer them. You ready?"

 _What kind of questions?_

"Ready."

"Did you really kill that judge?"

Remaining silent, Hannibal simply stared as the blood droplets falling from both his wrists hit the wet floor.

"I can ask you yes-or-no questions, you don't have to say a word and I'll know what the answer is. The pupil dilates with specific mental efforts. You dilate, that's a "yes. No dilation equals "no" Brown spoke as he came to stand directly behind Oliveah, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you the Chesapeake Ripper?"

Watching Hannibal's pupils dilate wide, Oliveah felt the Orderly's grip on her shoulders tighten as he brought his lips down against her ear.

"Amazing isn't it. To be in the presence of such a human being?" he whispered, as Oliveah continued to stare directly into Hannibal's eyes.

 _Yes, it is_

"How many times have you watched someone cling on to a life that's not really worth living? Eking out a few extra seconds. Wondering why they bother when it's all gone to hell?" Brown questioned as he pulled out the hunter knife from his pocket.

"I know why. Life is precious."

"Life is very precious" Oliveah mouthed as Hannibal blinked slowly, feeling the loss of blood as he struggled to keep his head from hanging down in the noose.

"This is for you."

Hearing his words, she looked down to see his fingers holding the blade of the knife out towards her.

"Take it."

Remaining still, Oliveah tentatively reached out, before Matthew closed the distance between them. Placing the blade in her hand, he turned her around by the shoulders and raised her arm to point straight at Hannibal.

"Go on" he whispered against her ear, giving her a gentle push as Oliveah looked down to Hannibal's bloody feet on the bucket.

"The Chesapeake Ripper. I wonder what they're gonna call me?" the man behind her chuckled as Oliveah brought her eyes back up to Hannibal's face with a grin.

"Dead…"

Freezing at her word, the Orderly had no time to react as Oliveah wheeled around, plunging the knife blade deep into his chest cavity. Hearing his cry, she felt the weight of his body pushing her aside as he fell down onto the marble step gasping for air.

Hearing heavy footsteps, Oliveah threw her eyes up towards the sauna door and thanked any spirit that would listen for bringing Agent Jack Crawford.

" **PUT YOUR HANDS UP WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!"**

Gasping for air as he tightly gripped the handle of the knife stuck in his chest, Brown reached around his back and pulled out a handgun before pointing it directly at Oliveah's head.

" **HE'S GOT A GUN…JACK!"**

She heard not a word from any of the men in the room as her eyes focused on the barrel that pointed directly towards her.

 _Is this it?_

 _Is this the end?_

Closing her eyes tightly as a loud bang rang echoed off the sauna room walls, Oliveah felt her feet kicked out from under her as she slipped in the pools of warm blood that surrounded her. Falling down hard onto the marble floor, she felt her head cracking off the edge of the step as she laid on her side.

Hearing the rush of heavy steps approaching the steps, she opened her eyes in time to see Matthew kicking the wooden bucket out from under Hannibal's feet before he came to a stone stillness.

Closing her eyes, she could hear the choking coming from Hannibal's throat as a flurry of bangs and groans sounded from around her.

" **HOLD ON!"**

Rolling over onto her side, Oliveah opened her eyes just in time to see Alana Bloom rushing into the room before skidding to a halt.

"Get an ambulance!"

Hearing Jack's instruction, Oliveah felt the stickiness of Hannibal's blood against her cheek as Alana noticed her presence.

" **I SAID GET A FUCKING AMBULANCE ALANA!"**

…

 _Dr. Hannibal Lecter's Residence,_ _51 Springlake Way, Baltimore, MD…_

 _3:02am_

Walking down the corridor towards the dining room, Hannibal Lecter dropped his coat over an antique chair ignoring it as it slid onto the wooden floorboards and continued on towards the kitchen. Keeping all the lights off as he rounded the corner of the stainless-steel refrigerator, he let his Blackberry clatter to the counter loudly as he took in a deep breath through his nose.

 _A familiar scent_

Catching a slight movement from his right, his eyes focused on the silhouette of Oliveah as she slowly rose from the corner beige chair.

Making her way around the island, she paused to open a utensil drawer before closing it softly. Coming to stand a foot in distance from a man who only hours ago had been balancing on a bucket with a noose around his neck and bloody wrists, she could see the exhaustion in his eyes as he registered her presence.

"You've checked out of the hospital?" she questioned, catching Hannibal's irritation at the word.

"An overnight hospital stay was not necessary" he replied, reaching a hand out and grazing his fingers against the side of her head.

"I would ask you the same" he whispered.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Knocking the paramedic's hand away from her wrist, Oliveah kept her eyes firmly focused on the stretcher as Hannibal laid still before a breathing mask was fitted over his mouth and nose._

" _Miss, I need to check your…"_

" _I said I'm fine. I wasn't shot, just hit my head" she breathed as three paramedics began to wheel the Doctor out of the room._

" _You could have a concussion."_

" _Well I don't…"_

Letting her eyes fall onto his bandaged wrists, she reached out and touched her fingers where the gauze ended. Holding up scissors, she laid her palm under his hand before gently inserting the sharp edges to snip.

He knew she wanted to see.

See that he could be hurt.

And even if he refused to acknowledge the emotion of pain, he knew that was what she was looking for.

And he would show her.

Hearing a low hiss escaping from Hannibal's pursed lips, Oliveah peeled back half of the bandage and caught sight of the dark stitching surrounded by dried blood and puckering.

"Will's orderly is dead."

Hearing his words, Oliveah nodded her head as she breathed out as steady as she could.

"That's good news, for all three of us because Jack Crawford wants me to give a statement and answer why I was at the Fitness Club at seven with a psycho and you, in less than six hours" she whispered, feeling Hannibal stepping closer towards her.

"Jack will ask if you knew of Will's murderous intensions against me."

Bringing Hannibal's exposed wrist up to her face, she lowered her lips and placed a soft kiss on the exposed stitching as she breathed in deeply.

"I'm not going to turn Will in."

Letting Hannibal's arm fall, she felt his fingers tracing her chin before he tilted it up. Spying a hint of his blood on her upper lip, Hannibal leaned down and gently brushed her lips with his own.

She had dared to save his life knowing who and what he was.

And though he had no fear of death…

He would love her until the very end.

…

 _That morning…_

 _6:12am_

Cursing the brightness of the morning sun as she stepped out onto the stone stoop, Oliveah closed the heavy door of the Doctor's home behind her as she jingled her keys against her side.

Taking a heavy seat in her car, she sighed loudly as she debated whether or not to grab some greasy McDonald's before she slept away the morning and most likely the entire afternoon.

Unaware of a pair of curious dark eyes that followed her steps from the house to her car, Oliveah turned over the engine and backed out onto the street before heading towards the stop sign at the end of the street.

Forgoing the idea of breakfast in favor of immediate sleep, she ignored every fast food joint on her right as she headed into her neighborhood. Turning down Clinton, she pulled into her usual spot in the alleyway and sat still as she felt the sunshine on her hands as she gripped the steering wheel.

"Winter is coming to an end" she smiled, relishing the thought of warmth, sun, and a new career before she pushed open her door. Slamming it shut behind her, she rounded the corner of the red brick townhouse and almost did a double take as she watched a peacoated man wearing a black fedora hat crossing the sidewalk towards her.

 _Agent Crawford…_

"Good morning Ms. Adler."

…

 **Thank you to everyone for subscribing and following! Thank you to americanlatinjapanesegirl, racheeele, ashland6, lauramorgenstern, and dandeliondani for leaving reviews! ALSO, BIG BIG THANK YOU to find out that my story has been added to a Community group for stories that people CAN'T READ ENOUGH OF!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story every other Saturday (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**

 **Americanlatinjapanesegirl: Perhaps I should change my screen name! Not to give away any spoilers, but I have a few more heavy cliff hangers on the way : )**

 **Racheeele: Oh don't worry, Oliveah and Will will have time together!**

 **Ashland6: Thank you for your kind words! I'm still amazed at how Oliveah is developing as a character myself.**

 **Lauramorgenstern: Don't worry, I have some scenes planned with the three of them!**

 **DandelionDani: I know this is coming late, but I hope your bad day didn't get any worse. Thank you for your kind words. Thank you for taking the time to leave a review!**


	29. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note**

This is just a note to say that I will not be updating A Fairy Tale Noir until Mid August.

I have so much on the go right now, and I am facing a bit of writer's block.

I was sitting for days with a template for both Ch's 29 and 30 and I knew what I wanted to write, but every time I made the key strokes, I was not happy with the words or the tone.

I love updating every two weeks, and I love to see that my story brings much needed excitement to readers, but I wouldn't be happy to just put out something that I was not 100% pleased with.

Mid August I will resume writing. I have no intentions of every abandoning my story.

Thank you to all!

Ladyhouse


	30. Chapter 29

I do not own anything related to Hannibal, either thru television, or written books. Everything belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 29**

 **Song(s): Breakneck Speed (Kim Churchill), Fire Escape (Foster the People)**

 _1 North Clinton Street, Baltimore, Maryland…_

Stopping dead in her tracks, Oliveah took off her sunglasses and carefully folded them into her hand as Jack Crawford slowed his footsteps.

Coming to stand two feet away in distance, he looked down into her face before adjusting his own dark glasses.

"Good…good morning Agent Crawford" she spoke, feeling the absence of a full night's sleep as she watched his dark eyes peer into hers.

"I almost…didn't bother Ms. Adler, but here we are, standing out in front of your home, after you have spent the night at Hannibal Lecter's."

 _Spent the night…_

 _Like something cheap_

Hearing the FBI Agent's icy words, Oliveah felt the corners of her lips desperately wanting to pull back into a smile, though she resisted the urge.

"Following a person without legal authority Agent Crawford…" she clicked, before moving her sunglasses into her other hand in order to take her keys out of her pocket.

"Actually Ms. Adler, my intent was to speak to Dr. Lecter in regards to his second attack. Your presence at his home this morning, had me curious" he growled as Oliveah jingled the keys in her hand.

"Are you requesting your interview with me now Agent Crawford?"

Catching the tired sigh that escaped from the corner of Jack's mouth, Oliveah could tell that caffeine had not touched his lips at all that morning.

"Yes, though at our Baltimore Field Office."

"Would you allow me to shower and change? I still have Dr. Lecter's blood…" she began as she knew his eyes had already been drawn to the crusted dark substance that had settled along the side of her neck and onto the cuffs of her shirt.

"You may."

Turning back towards the steps of the townhouse, Oliveah halted and caught Crawford's eyes once more.

"Would you like to wait inside?"

Hearing his heavy steps behind her as they entered the hardwood empty foyer, Oliveah kept her keys in her hand as the wooden hutch had now gone from beside the wall.

"I'm afraid all I have is water" her words half echoed off the wall as Crawford took in the bare state of the lower part of the townhouse.

"You are moving?"

Taking in a deep breath, Oliveah looked at the empty living room and almost allowed herself to envision the couch, the television, and the coffee table that had been permanent fixtures in the two years she had lived in Maryland.

"Eventually, my housemates are still in the finishing stages of packing, sorting, donating" she added as Crawford turned to face her.

"Are you leaving Baltimore?"

She could almost feel the spite in his tone as she met his dark eyes.

"I've just been offered a summer Teaching Assistant position with Johns Hopkins. I'm hoping it will lead to something more permanent" she smiled as Jack cleared his throat.

"Right, your water."

Walking into the still furnished kitchen, Oliveah took a tall glass from the wooden drying rack and filled it from the tap.

Hearing the shuffling of shoes at the kitchen entrance, she turned and sat the glass on the wooden table that now belonged to her.

"I'm afraid these are the only chairs left to sit on" she smiled, watching as Jack laid a hand on the wooden backing.

"Fifteen minutes Ms. Adler."

Nodding her head, Oliveah shoved her keys in her peacoat pocket as she left the kitchen for the set of stairs. Taking each stair slowly, a million thoughts passed through her mind as she pushed open her door and tossed her mobile onto the unmade bed.

"Hannibal would never answer questions about his sex life" she muttered, walking to her closet before grabbing the last remaining clean t-shirt that hung from a wooden hanger.

 _And he wouldn't tolerate anyone who pried into his personal life…_

 _Including mine own._

Feeling a shiver down the length of her spine, Oliveah took up her black dress pants and Sears suit blazer before closing the door to her bedroom. Not hearing a sound from downstairs, she knew there was nothing Crawford would find as she crossed the hall to the bathroom.

She would answer his questions with all honesty.

Anything asked concerning the night previous, she would answer.

But she would draw the line if Jack came too close to his curiosity.

"What if he never stops asking?" she whispered as she turned on the faucets. Listening to the running water, Oliveah shed every piece of clothing from her body before tracing a single finger along the dried blood around her neck.

Hannibal's blood.

Stepping into the shower, she closed her eyes and relished the scalding hot water as it spilled over her shoulders.

" _You want to see something really neat?"_

Hearing Brown's words, Oliveah felt the distaste in her mouth as shrugged her shoulders against the water.

" _Are you the Chesapeake Ripper?"_

Feeling the low hum growing in her throat, she grabbed the bar of soap and started to scrub at the dried blood against her neck.

Straightening the sleeves of her blazer, she took one last look in the mirror before opening the bathroom door. Tossing everything in her arms onto the floor of her bedroom, she pulled her door closed before slowly descending the stairs.

"I'm ready Agent Crawford."

…

 _FBI Field Office, 2600 Lord Baltimore Drive, Baltimore, Maryland…_

 _Don't seem too relaxed Oliveah, he'll pick up on that immediately._

"Alright Ms. Alder, the night in question we are here to discuss is March 18, where you were found in the company of Matthew Brown and Dr. Hannibal Lecter at the Loyola University Maryland Fitness and Aquatic Centre."

Nodding her head as Jack spoke, Oliveah clasped her hands together and interlaced her fingers.

"I want you to tell me the events of what brought you to the Aquatic Centre Ms. Adler."

"I received a text message on my phone from an unknown number, asking me to meet at the Centre as soon as possible."

"Who sent you the message?"

"I don't know. There was no caller id, and when I tried to call the number, there was no answer."

"Where were you when you received the text message?"

Spying the glass of water that had been laid out for her, she watched as Jack pushed it towards her.

"Thank you."

Taking a small sip, she replaced the glass on the table and cleared her throat.

"I was outside Dr. Lecter's office on Bayshore when I received the text."

Watching his eyes light up, Oliveah knew his next question.

"Why were you there Ms. Adler?"

"Dr. Lecter has been a positive professional figure in guiding me as I work with Dr, Bloom."

Shifting in his chair, Jack uncapped his pen and quickly jotted down a couple of words in cursive.

"What guidance has Dr. Lecter given you?"

 _Lie_

"Emotional. Especially with everything happening with Will Graham and Abigail Hobbs" she spoke, allowing her lip to quiver.

"I will need your phone to access a copy of the text message. I can get a warrant if you'd prefer…"

She knew he was testing her.

If she put up a fight for access to her phone regarding Hannibal, it could arouse his suspicions and draw more deep questions or investigations.

She had to be careful.

"I don't mind Agent Crawford, if that Orderly wasn't dead, I would want everything to be thrown at him" she spoke as Crawford raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know he was dead Ms. Adler?"

 _Hannibal told me_

"Dr. Lecter told me."

"When you were in his residence this morning?"

"Yes."

"Why did you go to his residence?"

Taking a deep breath, she spoke the truth.

"I was worried. I wanted to make sure he was alright."

"Are you involved with Dr. Lecter sexually Ms. Adler?"

His question hit her hard and she bit her tongue hard to not tell him off.

"Your question Agent Crawford, has nothing to do with last night, and is entirely inappropriate" she growled as Jack capped his pen.

"You arrived at the Centre, what happened after you arrived?"

"The door was open even though there were closed signs posted on the glass. I stepped inside and saw bloody footprints."

"Why didn't you call the police?"

"I didn't call the police Agent Crawford, because Matthew Brown was standing right behind me."

"Did you recognize him?"

"Yes, he was an Orderly at the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane."

"Did he admit to sending you the text message?"

Feeling her shoulders shrugging, she knew she couldn't be sure one hundred percent that Hannibal hadn't been made to send it under duress, but she sure Brown had sent it from Hannibal's mobile phone.

"He said he was glad I came so quickly."

"Continue Ms. Adler."

"He said Doctor Lecter was in the building and he made me walk with him to the sauna."

Tapping his fingers against the table top, Crawford narrowed his eyes.

"What is bothering me Ms. Adler, is that I am very curious as to why this man would summon and want _you_ to be present."

" _A friend asked me to, and…because a friend wants to protect you"_

"I really don't know Agent Crawford. Fredericka Lounds put my picture on her website, maybe he was obsessed with everything happening in regards to Will Graham including those who are involved."

Clearing his throat, Jack reached inside his blazer and withdrew his mobile phone.

"Was there any mention of Will Graham in your conversations?"

" _This is Will's gift for you Oliveah"_

"No, there wasn't."

"The times that you did visit Will away from Dr. Bloom and Dr. Chilton, did he ever mention to you a hatred for Dr. Lecter? Or any thoughts to harm him?"

 _I suppose you have to ask me this question, even though you probably know I would lie to protect him_

"No, he did not" she lied confidently, as Jack exhaled loudly.

"After you were taken into the sauna, what happened then?"

 _What happened then?_

 _I saw Hannibal strung up like Jesus on the cross bloody, before an interrogation into him being the Chesapeake Ripper_

"I saw Dr. Lecter standing on a wooden bucket with his arms stretched out along a piece of wood. The Orderly had slit his wrists and there was blood all over the floor" she spoke, remembering the dullness in Hannibal's eyes when she had tried to walk up to him.

"Did Matthew Brown explain to you why he was targeting Hannibal Lecter?"

"Honestly Agent Crawford, he said nothing to me."

"I see. Ms. Adler, how did come to hold the knife that you plunged into the man's chest?"

Looking down at her still clasped hands, Oliveah closed her eyes as she prepared the lie which would hopefully end this pathetic questioning.

"I spotted the knife lying on the floor and I pretend to trip. I grabbed it and tucked it in my sleeve" she spoke, opening her eyes directly onto Crawford's.

"That sounds pretty brave Ms. Adler. Considering that Brown also had a gun in his possession."

"I didn't know he had a gun, but I knew our lives were in danger. So, I did what I had to do."

Lowering her eyes onto the table, she had a question swirling around on the tip of her tongue that Hannibal had been unable to answer.

"Did…did the knife kill him?"

Raising an eye at the young woman sitting across from him, Jack caught the uncomfortable tension that had settled in the room between them

"Did I kill him?"

Hearing Oliveah's question, he wondered briefly if she was generally concerned that she may have taken a life, or if she was wondering for the hope that she had.

"No Ms. Adler. The knife you shoved into Matthew Brown did not kill him. If anything, it bought you and Hannibal more time to live. He died from the gunshot."

Nodding her head as she felt a light sense of relief, she knew she had to steady her face as deep down in her stomach, she felt the anger that Brown had not died by her hand.

Tucking his pen and notebook away inside his blazer, Crawford folded his hands on the table in front of him and stared hard.

"It would be safe to say that after you graduate from Hopkins next month, I won't be seeing or hearing you anywhere near the BSU or any of the Federal Bureau's" he began as Oliveah felt a chill wash over her shoulders.

"My employment with Dr. Bloom ends just after I present my thesis with the department, so you won't have to worry about me hanging around your building" she spoke with a low voice as Crawford rose from his chair.

"I will take your cellular phone to access the text message if you have no objections, then we are all finished."

Feeling Crawford's tight grip around her hand, Oliveah met his eyes before taking her phone out of her bag. Unlocking the device, she handed her Blackberry over and had no fear that he would find anything incriminating relating to Hannibal.

"We'll be in touch Ms. Adler."

Slipping her arms through the sleeves of her peacoat, she strode down the hallway and smiled at the security officer as he buzzed her through the door and into the lobby. Slipping her sunglasses onto the bridge of her nose, she stood off to the side of the doors and raised her face to the sun.

Taking in a deep breath of fresh air through her nose, she exhaled slowly just as she heard the unmistakable clicking of a camera.

 _Jesus Christ_

"Good morning Oliveah."

Clamping her mouth closed as Lounds adjusted the camera bag hanging off her shoulder, Oliveah shoved her hands into her pockets and clutched her car keys.

"You just hang around FBI buildings hoping to catch someone?" she spat, watching as Lounds lowered her camera to her side.

"I got a tip."

 _A fucking tip?_

"From who?" Oliveah growled, growing irritated as Freddie's lips began to smirk.

"A journalist never reveals her sources Oliveah."

"From…who" she growled once more, taking a step forward as Freddie began tucking her camera back into the safety of its bag.

 _She knows I would take it and throw it across the parking lot if I got close enough_

"I'll tell you what, you sit down with me for an hour, and I will tell you whatever you want to know."

Blinking her eyes in surprise, Oliveah chuckled as she picked up Freddie's growing desperation for a solid factual story to post on her tabloid website.

"I don't want to know anything that you have to offer Lounds, you really are pathetic" she spat, turning towards the parking lot just as Lounds cleared her throat.

"I bet you'd love to ask me what all is in your juvenile file from the Children's Aid Society in Toronto, Ontario."

Stopping cold in her steps, Oliveah turned around and pushed her sunglasses up onto her head.

"There is no way you would have anything from when I was a teenager" she challenged as Lounds crossed her arms over her emerald peacoat.

"On the contrary Oliveah, I stop at nothing if I think it would make for a good story for my readers."

"Your fucking online fan club is shit and if you ever post anything from Children's Aid, I _will_ come after you."

Hearing the threat in her words, Freddie took a small step backwards as she angled her head.

"Why exactly were you the one to be summoned to the scene of Dr. Hannibal's Lecter's second attack, I wonder."

"How would you know about that?"

 _It's only been a couple of hours, hell, normal folk are still waking up and having their first cup of coffee_

"It pays to have someone on the inside. Just like I, could help you, on your side Oliveah."

Ignoring the woman's words as she turned back around for the parking lot, Oliveah moved her hand around her empty pocket, cursing the fact that she would be without a phone for a few days.

…

 _306 E 119_ _th_ _St, Apt 4, New York City…_

 _March 27th_

"Damn Olive, how you can stand wearing that black, long sleeve top is beyond me. If Tyler wasn't so jealous, I would peel everything off and carrying everything in with _everything_ hanging out."

Flinching as Andrew put a strong emphasis on the word _everything_ , Oliveah simply smiled as she cocked her head to the side.

"I've seen you naked, and I don't need to see all that again" she smiled as her friend blew a kiss in her direction from across a stack of piled cardboard boxes sitting on the concreate sidewalk.

Counting up the units in the red brick townhouse, she focused her eyes on the fourth floor set of three windows framed by a black iron wrought fire escape.

 _At least they would have a bit of a view of the street_

"So, Tyler figures that if we pack the U-Haul truck to the brim and your car, we should be able to move everything that's left out of Baltimore this evening meaning, we wouldn't have to go back Sunday. We would get it all done this evening."

 _Wouldn't have to go back Sunday_

 _Meaning, I would have to go back to Baltimore all on my own to an empty townhouse._

It wasn't that she was scared to be alone, more that she was thinking of all the little nooks and crannies that would require cleaning before she herself vacated in a few days' time.

"You would be expected to stay until Sunday with beer and pizza as payment, unless, you have plans with le fancy boyfriend?" he added with a wink as Oliveah immediately shook her head.

Squinting his eyes, Andrew leaned his scuffed chin on the edge of the box and stared hard.

"You shook your head a little too quick. Romance gone already?"

 _Would I ever call what we have a romance?_

 _Or just driven need and passion to finally finding our match in thought, word, and deed?_

"Dr. Lecter is away at a conference for the next week" she lied, watching as Andrew pulled his chin off the box.

"Are you moving in with him?"

Hearing Andrew's question, Oliveah shoved her hands into her jean pockets as she spied Tyler bouncing down the stone steps of the townhouse.

"No, I'm not."

Feeling Tyler coming to stand beside her, she watched as he lifted his hands and placed them on the top of his head before breathing out a deep breath.

"Right, we have one dolly to get everything upstairs, but if we can get all the boxes into the foyer and then shut the door, we won't have to worry quite as much if someone tries to grab something."

"After we get everything into the apartment, we can break for lunch, then head back to Baltimore for whatever is left" Tyler spoke, as Oliveah felt her stomach sink.

Moving everything out from the back of the U-Haul truck, Oliveah heard the sound of a buzzer as she watched Tyler prop open the foyer door to the townhouse.

Stepping inside with a box cradled in her arms, she cursed loudly as Tyler announced from the top stair that the elevator was "currently out of service." Dumping the box in front of apartment number four, Oliveah watched as the door swung open to reveal a hardwood floor devoid of carpet.

Stepping around the box, she immediately walked deep inside the unit and came to stand still in front of the middle of three floor to ceiling windows that looked down to the street below.

Moving her eyes along the railing of the fire escape, she turned around envisioned the furniture arranged around the open floor with white candles of various heights situated in the small hollowed out, bricked up fireplace.

"So, what do you think?"

Hearing Andrew's voice from the doorway as he pushed the box she had left over the threshold, Oliveah brought her hands up to her chest and gave a few claps.

"I haven't even seen the rest of the place and I already love it. It's cozy. Just imagine being tucked in when it snows again" she spoke as Andrew took note of the written room destination in red marker.

"Twenty-one hundred a month, two beds, one bath, nine hundred square feet" he huffed as she followed him down the hall.

Both bedrooms were of a modest size, but it was the view from the bathroom window that made her smile.

"A community garden? God, what I wouldn't give to have a green thumb" she noted as Tyler pounded down the hallway with another box.

"I know, right? Tyler added as he plunked a box just outside the bathroom.

"Okay, so, one more trip to Baltimore and then that's it! Who wants to drive this time?"

…

 _306 E 119_ _th_ _St, Apt 4, New York City…_

 _11:13pm_

Downing the last of her red wine, Oliveah's eyes watched as Andrew held the bottle up with a gentle shake.

"You might as well finish it Olive."

Taking the bottle, she emptied it into her glass and heard the clink as it fell over against an empty bottle of Keith's.

Tucking the cream colored blanket against her socked feet, she leaned back against the brick wall and looked up through the iron railings of the fire escape climbing to the next two units.

"I know you can eat more than just two slices of pizza, grab another!" Tyler chided, poking Andrew in the ribs before kissing his temple with a snicker.

 _Good thing I brought my headphones_

Feeling the giggle rising from her throat, she felt the rush of wine catching up with her as Andrew started to laugh.

"What's funny? I don't think I've seen you so relaxed since last summer before starting final year" he spoke as Tyler closed the pizza box to his right.

"I…I was just thinking thank god I brought my headphones, because you know…it's your first night here" she sputtered as she leaned her head back against the wall.

Feeling Andrew's arm moving with laughter against her ribs, Oliveah took a small sip from her glass as she breathed in the cool night air of New York City.

"I'm really gonna miss this."

Catching the sounds of irritated car honking far off in the distance, she turned her head and at once, didn't feel like laughing.

Spying Andrew with his chin tucked into his chest, she immediately felt the emotion as Tyler brought an arm to rest around his partner's shoulder.

"We had two years, now, we are all grown up."

 _Are we all grown up Tyler?_

Hearing the soft solo acoustic notes of Foster the People strumming from Tyler's iphone that was resting just inside the window ledge, it suddenly hit her that this was the last time they would all be together before the demands of lifestyle, career, aspirations, and timings would eventually break them apart to just Christmas cards and the odd invite for Thanksgiving.

 _I am a fire escape_

 _Spine is made of iron_

 _My heart pumps out old red paint_

 _Save yourself_

 _Save yourself_

 _Yourself…_

Feeling the lump in her throat as she felt the tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, she thought of driving back to Baltimore in the morning alone without them

Back to an empty townhouse.

Back into the arms of the Chesapeake Ripper.

…

 _The Next Morning_

Downing her second cup of black coffee from the pot in less than ten minutes was not a good sign as Oliveah popped two Advil into her mouth.

She wasn't hungry in the slightest, and the thought of stopping into a café on her way to the Met only made her want to swallow with more frequency.

Rising her mug under the tap, she shook the water before placing it back in the cupboard as she looked down to the handwritten note she was leaving for Andrew and Tyler.

 _Congratulations again! Xo_

Grabbing her bag off the floor, Oliveah gave one final look before she turned the deadbolt and closed the door softly behind her. Descending the stairs to the small foyer, she held the door open for an elderly man trying to pull his terrier alongside before she took her sunglasses out of her bag.

"Right, parked up street, fight the traffic, go to the Met, then back to Maryland" she spoke out loud to herself as she started to walk left and away from the red brick building.

…

 _Metropolitan Museum of Art, 1000 5_ _th_ _Ave, New York City…_

She was actually embarrassed that she had lived just an hour away for the past two years and had not set foot in the impressive building.

Walking down the sidewalk, she felt the rays of the sun penetrating through her cheap sunglasses as her hangover headache begged for any kind of shady avenue.

Slowly taking the crowded steps to the glass doors, her eyes caught the colorful banners displaying the current exhibitions.

"Cristobal de Villalpando, The Body Politic, and Splendors of Korean Art. This seems to be right up your alley Dr. Lecter" she breathed as she stepped inside the blissfully cool foyer.

 _30 minutes later…_

Stepping closer to read the exhibit overview for a Cristobal de Villalpando piece entitled _The Deluge_ , Oliveah blinked as the twisted faces painted in scenes of pure agony and fear caught her eyes.

Spying what appeared to be a woman wearing just a wrap with her arms folded over her naked breasts, hands in a prayer made her swallow hard as she noticed the rising water around all the other bodies.

"They are scared to drown" she whispered as she took a step back.

 _Will I drown with everything that has happened?_ She wondered as she turned to take in the next painting.

Stopping short, she screwed her eyes as the back of a petite woman with free-flowing blonde hair entered her vision.

Stepping past an elderly couple, she mouthed an apology as her bag hit the side of the seated woman's wheelchair.

 _Where did you go…_

 _Where did you go?_

Moving through a crowd of touring students from a Catholic school in Denver, Oliveah slung the strap of her bag across her chest as she searched the faces of the growing crowd for that one familiar face.

 _Hawk like nose, blue eyes, long blonde hair, about five feet four…_

Catching sight of the black pencil skirt and white long sleeve dress shirt, Oliveah hustled towards the end of the exhibit as she found herself standing directly behind the woman who had hastily departed Baltimore, knowing full well that her life depended on it.

"Dr. Du Maurier."

Hearing her name, the well-dressed woman slowly turned around and felt her eyes widening as she took in Oliveah's face.

…

 _Petrie Court Cafe-Metropolitan Museum of Art_

"I would have thought for sure, you would have left the country."

Hearing Oliveah's words as she rested her spoon on the side of the coffee saucer, Bedelia crossed her knees, yet kept her bag and hand gloves handy and within reach.

"Every person has an intrinsic responsibility for their own life" she spoke before continuing in her words.

"Are you here alone Oliveah?"

"Are you worried Dr. Lecter might be nearby?" she questioned, watching Bedelia's slight flinch at the mentioning of her former patient's name.

"Aren't you?"

"I am alone. I was helping my friends move from Baltimore to 119th street" she replied as Bedelia tucked her gloves in her bag.

"You obviously didn't receive my letter or else I might ask why you have not left the country" she spoke, taking a small sip of the scalding hot liquid.

"I did receive it, and I read it" Oliveah confirmed as Bedelia tilted her head.

"Yet you are still in Baltimore."

"Yes."

Feeling the tension of silencing falling between them, she knew she had to say something to stop the woman in leaving.

"Bedelia, why did you terminate your relationship with Hannibal?"

Catching the slight rise in the corner of the Doctor's mouth, Oliveah wondered if she would question her relaxed addressing of Dr. Lecter.

"You have been in Dr. Lecter's company, I'm sure you know why if it wasn't clearly explained in my letter" Bedelia spoke as she pushed her coffee aside.

"Did he help you with your dead patient?"

Hearing Oliveah's whispered words, Bedelia lowered her eyes onto the table top before composing herself.

"Hannibal found my patient lying on my floor, I was beside him, covered in his blood" she spoke as Oliveah took it all in.

"I claimed it was self-defense in him attacking me, Hannibal saw it otherwise. He offered me his help, making sure my story matched with the evidence" she ended, flexing the fingers of her right hand as she remembered the blood that had dripped off her watch.

"Are you afraid of him?"

Taking her gloves out of her bag, Oliveah felt her shoe quickly tapping on the floor as she wanted more time.

"I am…afraid of the unknown, just the same as many. What I fear about Hannibal Lecter, is the control he exercises in keeping his person suit ready and on display at every given moment."

Watching Bedelia slowly pulling on her gloves, she blurted out the only thing she had been thinking about since she had first caught site of her back in the crowd.

"He was going to kill you, you know."

Feeling her lips spreading into a smile, Bedelia rose to her high heeled feet and laid a ten dollar bill on the table against her saucer.

"But he didn't."

 _I'm sure given the chance, he still would_

"Will Graham is going to spend the rest of his life in prison if nothing is said to clear his name. Hannibal is the only one who can make that happen" Oliveah whispered as Bedelia froze.

Spying the woman's gloved hand still hovering above the ten-dollar bill, Oliveah raised her eyes to Bedelia's face and caught the woman's apparent confusion.

"When was the last time you spoke to Mr. Graham?"

Rubbing her tired eyes, Oliveah tried to think back to the most recent conversation she had.

"A week ago? Maybe?"

"So, you don't know."

Hearing the surprise in Bedelia's voice, Oliveah lowered her hands to the table and held a firm stare with the Doctor.

"What…don't I know?"

Rounding the table to stand at Oliveah's right side, she felt Bedelia's hand on her shoulder as she leaned down to whisper against her ear.

"William Graham was released from the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, late yesterday evening."

…

 **Thank you to everyone for subscribing and following! Thank you to Nirvana14, Bermmccor, Guest, Americanlatinjapanesegirl, Theactualreviwer, Captainmc, Guest, Dandeliondani, lauramorgenstern, Phebe101, and Racheeele for leaving reviews! ALSO, BIG BIG THANK YOU to find out that my story has been added to a Community group for stories that people CAN'T READ ENOUGH OF!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story every other Saturday (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**

 **P.P.S. I hate starting a new job and then trying to re-arrange my writing schedule. I hate not writing at least a few sentences a day.**


	31. Chapter 30

I do not own anything related to Hannibal, either thru television, or written books. Everything belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 30**

 **Song(s): Unfinished Symphony (Hooverphonic)**

 _1 North Clinton Street, Baltimore, Maryland…_

 _March 28th_

Pushing open the blue townhouse door with her boot, Oliveah let out a loud string of curses as she juggled her keys, a splitting plastic Whole Foods grocery bag, and two cardboard boxes over the threshold into the foyer.

"Fuck sakes!"

Letting everything fall from her hands including her keys to the hardwood floor, Oliveah stepped over everything and grimaced as she noticed the pile of mail that littered the floor.

"Bills, bills, and more bills" she muttered bending down and picking up the envelopes and junk mail. Tossing the papers onto the kitchen table, she retreated back to the foyer and kicked the carboard boxes as she re-entered the kitchen with her meagre groceries.

Walking up and down the aisles of the Whole Foods store earlier that afternoon after she had arrived back in the city with a growling stomach and a budget of twenty-five dollars, she had decided against the idea of buying anything that would expire with her impending move.

Dumping the contents of the plastic bag onto the kitchen counter, she riffled and sectioned off the seven purple boxes of Annie's shell and white cheddar mac and cheese against the far counter before tossing the mesh bag of mandarin oranges onto the table.

Staring at the bag, Oliveah marched over and promptly took three before taking a heavy seat on the chair.

Sitting in silence, she peeled all three, stacking the peels onto each other as she brought her hand up to lick the juice running down her wrist.

"God, I'm starving."

Throwing her eyes onto the boxes of mac and cheese, she had no doubt that she could polish off two or even three tossed together if she put the effort in to actually manning the stove.

Listening to the silence of the house around her, Oliveah rose from the chair and kicked the boxes aside before climbing the stairs to the second floor. Passing her bedroom, she strode down the hardwood floor hall before reaching out to touch the carved molding of Andrew and Tyler's bedroom door.

Twisting the handle of the door, she stepped inside before leaning her shoulder against the frame.

 _Empty and quiet._

Staring at the curtain less window that faced down on Clinton Street, her ears picked up the sound of her boots as she walked across the floor.

Spying the Civic parked on the street, she licked her lips, tasting the sweetness of the orange as she clicked her tongue against her cheek.

 _Will was released from the State Hospital._

 _So, why didn't Dr. Bloom tell me?_

Crossing her arms over her chest, she counted the four days left remaining before she herself would leave this place for good.

 _I've got to purge, and sort, and pack only what can fit in the car_ she thought as she spied a cobweb in the right corner of the window.

"Two years, and it seems like only yesterday" she muttered, remembering the first day she had been shown her bedroom…

 _(Flashback)_

" _Right, so this is a three-bedroom townhouse believe it or not. Tyler and I are in the bedroom to the left, yours is on the right as soon as you come up the stairs."_

 _Following fellow Hopkins student Andrew Day up the wooden stairs to the townhouse's second floor, Oliveah caught sight of a closed white painted door out of the corner of her eye._

" _Is someone renting out the third bedroom?" she questioned, shifting her shoulder bag as the weight dug into her arm._

" _No one. It's full of Daniel's painting and reno crap."_

 _Ah._

 _The landlord that had made a pass at her when she had stopped by his rental office for keys after she had counted out first month's rent and a damage deposit in cash._

" _We can help you unload your car if you want?"_

 _Hearing Andrew's voice, Oliveah shook her head and allowed her Jansport backpack to slide down her arms._

" _This is really all I have. I drove down from Montreal, Quebec, so I figured I'd hit up a Target or Zellers for essentials" she spoke as Andrew smiled._

" _Good thing the room comes slightly furnished: Even if it's all used" he grinned, reaching forward and pushing open the bedroom door._

 _Moving her eyes over the small writing desk and chair, she spied a single mattress sitting on a wooden bedframe before taking in a small walk in closet._

 _Small and cozy._

 _Would they look at me strange if I said this was the biggest bedroom I had ever had?_

" _If you want, after dinner we can all go together to Target?"_

Closing the bedroom door behind her, Oliveah closed her eyes and felt her lips pulling into a small smile as she let go of the door handle.

Everyone was moving on.

And now, it was her turn.

Thumping down the stairs, she rounded the corner and strode into the kitchen, ignoring the cardboard boxes she had taken from Whole Foods. Grabbing the bag of oranges and the mail off the table, she patted her pockets and upon feeling her Blackberry, she headed towards the front door.

Driving back from New York City, she had pepped talked herself the entire hour on the pros and cons of driving straight through Baltimore and continuing on to Wolf Trap after the revealing information Bedelia had given her concerning Will.

"He's free."

Feeling the smile spreading across her lips as she pulled open the door to the Civic, Oliveah tossed the mail and oranges onto the passenger seat before sliding in.

There were two men in her life.

But at this very moment, there was only Will on her mind.

…

 _Will Graham's Residence, Wolf Trap, Virginia…_

Turning onto the unpaved county road that would bring her to the fenced off field beside Will's farmhouse, Oliveah popped the last piece of orange into her mouth just as her Blackberry began to sing with Mozart.

Swallowing quickly, she grabbed the device from the cup holder and glanced at the caller id.

 _Unknown Caller_

Slowly down, she threw her eyes up onto her review mirror before pulling over to a crawl on the side of the road. Throwing the gear into park, she stared down at the screen as the classical piece ended abruptly.

Chewing on her lip, she was ninety percent sure that had she answered, Hannibal's accented voice would have met her ears.

 _He knows you are coming back to Baltimore today_

Before Bedelia had revealed Will's release, she would have come home, showered, changed, tossed any mail onto the growing pile, before driving straight to wherever he was.

Hearing the ping of a new voicemail flashing on the mobile screen, Oliveah licked her lips as she entered in her password.

Before, she would have gone straight to Hannibal.

But now?

There was William Graham to factor into her life.

Taking a deep breath as Hannibal's voice spoke through the speaker, Oliveah felt the tightness in her stomach.

" _I imagine Ms. Adler, that you are aware Will Graham has been released from the State Hospital. If I may give you a word of professional advice, do not meet with him; for your own safety."_

 _My own safety?_

Deleting the voicemail, she tossed the phone onto the passenger seat and gripped the steering wheel hard.

 _Hannibal Lecter warns me about spending time in the company of another man_

"Jesus Oliveah…"

Pulling back onto the gravel road, she continued slow until her eyes spied the weather worn mailbox.

Feeling the knot growing in her stomach, she threw her eyes up onto the white siding of the farmhouse before noticing the absence of the Volvo.

 _He's been home_

Sitting still, her eyes landed on the black scrawled graffiti as the word _Cannibal_ burned into her brain.

 _I have eaten human flesh, knowing full well what was being served_

Throwing open the door of the car, she heard the squelch of her boots in the snowy mud mixture as she slammed it shut behind her. Shoving her hands into her coat pockets, she trudged slowly up the front steps and halted in front of the closed door.

 _No dogs?_

Knocking on the edge of the door frame, she heard no barks and could hear no footsteps on the hardwood floor from the other side. Touching the door handle, she felt it give no way in opening as she took a step backwards.

"Are you coming back tonight Will?"

Walking along the porch, Oliveah leaned in close to the living room pane of glass and spied the double bed now fully made up with sheets and a throw blanket. Feeling a shiver running down her spine, she moved her eyes off the bed and settled onto a cardboard box that sat on the writing desk.

 _There is nothing in Baltimore that can't wait until I see him_

Clearing her throat, she spied a white lawn chair folded against the house and as she heard the thumping of her boots, her mind conjured up an image of Hannibal Lecter.

 _Will I see him later on?_

 _Do I want to see him later on?_

Taking a seat on the chair, she shed her coat, folding it over her knees before pulling a single granola bar from the inside pocket.

She would wait all afternoon and all evening for Will if needed be.

Leaning back, Oliveah closed her eyes and breathed in deeply as her ears picked up the distant yips of a fox prowling in the surrounding wooden fields.

 _I would be happy here_

Feeling a sudden breeze against her cheek, she could feel the warmth growing daily as the days of winter started to disappear as the month of April closed in. Looking out over the porch, she could see the bare patches of melting snow across the lawn as she felt the tension in her shoulders relaxing.

"I could live here" she whispered to herself before catching sight of a silver vehicle making its way down the gravel road on the other side of the fence.

Spying the Volvo turning into the drive, she rose to her feet and felt the shakiness in her knees as she came to stand on the top stair of the porch. Watching the car slowing in speed as it came to rest behind the Civic, Oliveah felt her lips starting to quiver as the driver's side door opened.

Descending the porch stairs, her eyes fixed on Will's clean-shaven face as he rounded the Volvo to the back of the trunk. Hearing the squelching of the mud beneath her boots as she strode across the lawn, she felt a heaviness in her chest as she heard the slamming of the trunk lid.

Halting beside the driver's side door, she watched Will re-appear from around the back of the car with a large can of white paint in each hand. Staring into his blue eyes, Oliveah let her hands drop as she moved forward, not stopping until her arms were tightly around his neck, feeling the warmth of his body against her.

Hearing the thumps of the paint cans as they fell from his hands, she felt his body stiffen as she tightened her arms around his neck.

Closing his eyes, Will took in a deep breath and concentrated on the faint vanilla of her shampoo as he brought his hands up to rest on her hips.

"I think this is the best welcome home I've ever received" he muttered against her hair as Oliveah opened her eyes.

 _Except for when the dogs are here probably_

"Even when the dogs are here."

Feeling her lips pulling into a smile against the skin of his neck as he spoke, she felt the sting at the corners of her eyes.

 _I love him_

Pulling her arms away, she stood still and felt Will's hands leave her hips as he bent down for the cans of paint.

"Did Dr. Lecter tell you I was released?"

Reaching out for one of the paint cans, she felt the mud squishing between her fingers as she followed Will up the drive towards the house porch.

"Bedelia told me."

Walking silently side by side, Oliveah felt the chill of the air as she gave a slight shiver.

"I was planning on painting the sides of the house" Will spoke as they climbed the porch. Setting the can down by her boot, she took up her jacket before feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll get paint all over it. I'll give you something else."

Stepping into the warm foyer, she handed over her peacoat and watched as Will opened the closet door nearest the kitchen alcove. Pulling out a pair of tan colored work gloves and an orange hunting toque, he gathered them into one hand before pulling out a sleeveless work vest.

"I was planning to paint everything over, I just…"

Holding out the vest, Oliveah reached out and felt Will's fingers against her own.

"Didn't know when I would, or if I would, ever get out?" he whispered, catching Oliveah's slight node.

"Among other things."

Tucking the gloves under his arm, he came to stand directly in front of her, reaching out with his fingers gripping the edges of the woolen hat. Pulling it down over her head, he tugged it just over her ears before resting his hands on her shoulders.

Reaching a single finger up, he touched her chin before turning back towards the kitchen.

"Supplies are out in the shed."

…

 _Forty minutes later…_

Rolling her brush over the slanted K of the word _killer_ , Oliveah watched as the white paint started to thicken before rolling once more.

 _You are not a killer Will_

"You must be glad all this will be over soon. What with the defense of your thesis approaching" Will spoke, taking a step back to admire his painting.

"My thesis was easy. All this, everything else that I've been involved in since last September, has not been easy."

"What are your plans after you graduate?"

Biting the tip of her tongue, Oliveah dipped her brush once more into the can of white paint at her boot.

"I just got a job as a summer TA with the Psychology Department at Hopkins" she replied hearing a slight gruff from the man at her side.

"Why would you stick around for him Oliveah?"

Hearing Will's question and its focus on Hannibal, Oliveah sniffed with the cool air before gripping the handle of the paintbrush tightly.

"What do you want me to say Will? That my shitty childhood is responsible for my choice of relationships? Responsible for who I decide to keep company with?"

"You chose to keep company with me today, you are the only one" Will trailed off as Oliveah leaned down to rest the brush in the pan.

"I can offer you dinner if you'd like, as payment?"

…

Setting her fork down on the side of the plate, she swallowed the last bite of Shepard's pie before touching a finger against the leaves of discarded salad.

Pushing the plate aside towards the stones of the fireplace, Oliveah rose to her feet and caught Will's eye as she motioned towards the kitchen.

"Do you want another beer?"

Catching his slight node, she felt his eyes firmly trained on her back as she moved down the hallway. Feeling the chill in the air as she walked further away from the warmth of the fireplace, Oliveah moved to the fridge and stared at the closed door.

She remembered sitting cross legged in front of the empty appliance with a sponge in her hand and a bucket of hot water and bleach in the other.

 _She had kept watch for him_

Pulling open the door, she quickly grabbed the last two Budweiser bottles before slamming it shut.

Walking into the living room, her eyes fell on the back of Will's head as she walked through the mass of blankets that littered the floor in front of the fireplace. Eating in the cold kitchen had only made her shivers more evident before Will had suggested the warmth of the stone fireplace he had built by hand.

"You have no plans to finish packing tonight?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Oliveah pulled up the Hudson's Bay blanket over her legs as Will twisted off the cap of her beer.

"What little I own can be packed neatly in a gym bag and two cardboard boxes. The furniture in my bedroom belongs to the house. The dorm I will be moving into is already furnished, so I don't have to worry about a truck" she began as Will took a deep sip from his bottle.

"You could move in here if you wanted to."

Feeling the blush rising to her cheeks, she knew it was not just from the alcohol sitting beside her.

"I'd be lying Will if I didn't admit to you that I could see myself living happily here" she whispered, feeling the warmth of his arm against hers as she felt the tension in her shoulders relaxing.

"Here with me? Or here in a house in the country?"

Closing her eyes, Oliveah heard the pop of the small logs in the fireplace and immediately felt the presence of Hannibal at her side….

" _You need to eat" his accented voice spoke as she felt his fingers tucking her hair behind her ear._

" _I've eaten too much meat" she whispered, feeling his lips nipping against her ear lobe._

" _Gluttony is one of the seven deadly sins, but I am all for gluttony in your case."_

 _Feeling the warmth trailing down to the bottom of her stomach, Oliveah felt the back of her hand against his lips as she stared into the flames of the fire._

" _How did you feel the first time you ate human flesh Hannibal?"_

 _Replacing her hand in her lap, Hannibal touched the tips of his fingers against her cheek, drawing her eyes onto his._

" _Alive"…_

"I know you slit your wrists in my bathroom Oliveah."

Blinking in surprise, Oliveah shifted, crossing her legs beneath the blankets as Will laid a gentle hand down on her sleeve.

"Hannibal drove you to it, didn't he?"

"I did it myself. I chose to do it myself…" she began as Will started to push up her sleeve. Turning her wrist over, his eyes fell on the puckering of her skin before he traced his finger.

"I want to protect you Oliveah. I tried to protect you, more than once" he trailed off as she lowered her eyes onto her wrist.

"More than once?" she breathed, feeling Will's fingers exploring the palm lines of her hand.

"I visited Dr. Lecter last night."

Feeling her stomach sink with his words, she felt him shift as he crawled on his hands and knees towards the stack of logs resting in the metal bin.

"What did you say to him?"

Stacking the new logs on top of the old, Will returned to his seat and promptly downed the rest of his beer before opening his mouth to speak.

"I told him, that it would feel righteous to kill him."

Swallowing hard, Oliveah shifted to face him as she tightened her right hand into a fist.

"He showed me Beverley's body. Laying out on the saw table, he showed her to me. The only thing that ran through my head was that I was the one responsible for her death. I…could have, should have warned her. I knew what was coming."

Placing his hand against her cheek, Will pulled her close, resting his forehead against hers.

"You and I both tried Oliveah."

"I could have tried harder…I owed that to her."

Feeling his fingers circling her check, she felt her lips parting as Will lowered his lips against hers.

 _God, he knows just what to do…_

Feeling herself pressing against Will's chest, she felt the moan deep down in her throat just as yipping and barking broke through her jumbled thoughts.

 _You can't do this with him_

Pulling back, Oliveah caught her breath as Will ran his hands through his short dark brown hair.

"The dogs are home."

Watching Will rise to his feet, she caught sight of his outstretched hand and as she allowed him to pull her to her feet, she looked around for her boots before hearing thumps on the porch.

"Brace yourself" Will spoke as the door opened with a pack of happy, anxious mutts.

Watching the wide smile spreading across Will's lips as he kneeled down, he clapped his hands and allowed the licks against his face as the canines suddenly noticed Oliveah.

"Buster!" she smiled as the small terrier yipped and jumped into her warm arms.

"You are the perfect size buddy" she smiled, noticing Will's eyes on her.

"Chances are they'd love a good long walk, are you up for it?"

…

Feeling the light snowflakes against her bare cheeks, Oliveah reached down to the ground and took up another ball of snow. Throwing it up into the air, she watched as Winston and Pockets collided with the intention of being the one to consume the cold snow before giving chase.

Hearing Will's chuckle as she turned around, she watched as he jogged across the empty farmer's field with Buster and Remy hot on his heels.

 _She loved this_

 _He loved this_

"I'd love to stay here with you Will" she breathed out, knowing full well that her words would not reach his ears.

Watching the dogs turn quick, she watched Will jogging towards her before pulling out a small bag of raw jerky.

"They'll love you even more" he grinned, holding the bag out as she took a single piece.

"I make it myself" he added, pulling a small piece off with his teeth before letting the dogs feed from his fingers.

Hearing the hoot of an owl moving through the trees lining the forest edge, she closed her eyes and blacked out the sunset as she heard Will's deep breathing from beside her.

"I never grew up in the country, and I hope that one day, I will without hesitation, give up the city lights" she breathed as she felt Will's bare fingers touching her own.

"What is going to happen to us Will?"

Hearing the concern in her voice as he tightened his grip, Graham raised his eyes to the night's sky and took a deep breath.

He knew she was thinking about Hannibal in the figuration of her question, and he wish he had an exact answer for her.

"We will either survive, or we will die."

…

 _1 North Clinton Street, Baltimore, Maryland…_

Shutting the lights off in the Civic, Oliveah glanced at the dashboard clock and rubbed her tired eyes.

Fresh air always made her tired, but it was more the mental and physical exhaustion of being alone with Will that had her feeling turned upside down.

Closing her eyes as she replayed their kiss before the dogs arrived, she felt the pull in her stomach as she realized she would have given in to him. She would have gladly allowed him to pull her into his lap, participated in the removal of clothing, and savored his skin and touch.

Throwing her eyes open as she felt the shiver in her shoulders, Oliveah reached over and gathered up the pile of mail she had tossed aside earlier and her peacoat as she slammed the door shut.

 _One day I will have a car with seat warmers_ she thought to herself as she separated the house key on her sparse chain.

Turning the lock, she dumped her coat on the floor and kept her boots on as she felt the pains of hunger in her stomach.

"I would have gladly downed a third piece of that shepherd's pie given the chance" she muttered to herself as she rounded the corner of the foyer. Running her hand up the wall of the kitchen, she watched the room light up before she dropped everything in hand with a cry.

"Good evening, or should I say, good morning Oliveah" Hannibal growled lowly from his seat at the kitchen table.

"How…did you get in?" she breathed, closing her mouth almost immediately as she realized the stupidity of the question.

Stretching his fingers out over the table top, he ignored the half empty glass of water as he rose to his feet, pushing the chair out roughly.

Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath before slowly re-opening with a cold glare.

"Displeased as I am with your eating habits when you are not in my company, I find that you have also been in the company of a man who wears an unsightly aftershave. _After_ , I gave you warning."

Straightening her back as she felt his words hitting home, Oliveah tossed her mail down on the table, ignoring the white envelope that slid onto the floor.

Leaning down, Hannibal took the sealed envelope between his fingers and clicked his tongue against his back teeth as he registered her address written in his elegant cursive.

Laying the envelope down on the table, he kept it facing down as Oliveah crossed her arms over her chest.

"If you don't want Will around, why did you set him free?"

Hearing her question, he felt the corners of his lips pulling into a grin as he tapped his knuckles against the table top.

"Will is my friend."

She wanted to scoff at his words, but immediately swallowed that idea as the three-piece suited man slowly started to walk towards her.

Feeling her back lightly pressing into the wall as Hannibal came to stand in front of her, she held his eyes as he brought his hand up, cupping her chin.

"I imagine, my lips haven't been the only ones to touch yours today" he breathed before capturing her bottom lip with his own.

Feeling the force of his kiss as she tightened the grip her fingers had on his grey vest, Oliveah moaned as Hannibal pulled her against him.

She wanted him.

Her body made no secret of the fact that he could bring her to her knees. And it was then, that she realized she would one day have to make a choice.

Hannibal or Will

Will….

Or Hannibal

Releasing the front of his vest, she turned her lips from him as Hannibal breathed heavily against her ear.

"Open the envelope on the table, before the second" he breathed, taking a step back from her.

Hearing the front door slam, Oliveah ignored throwing the lock as she spied the carboard boxes still lying from where she had kicked them hours before.

"The Devil comes and goes when he pleases" she whispered.

"I have to pack, I have to…Christ, I'm starving" she moaned, returning to the kitchen. Taking out the only pot left in the house, she filled it with water and promptly ripped open two of the seven boxes oa organic mac and cheese she had purchased earlier in the day before returning to the table. Staring down at Hannibal's glass, she gently took it up and re-filled it for herself as she took a deep sip.

Taking a seat on the chair, she thumbed through the junk mail before spotting the envelope he had hinted at only minutes before.

Turning it over, she took in the elegant scrawl of his own handwriting and felt lightheaded as she tore into the envelope.

"Dinner? Why an invitation though?" she breathed out, turning it over in her hand.

Hearing the bubbling of the pot water, Oliveah rose and sat the paper on the counter as she dumped the contents of the boxes into the steam before giving it a stir.

 _I imagine, my lips haven't been the only ones to touch yours today_

Hearing his words playing over and over in her head, she sat the spoon aside before coming to lean against the counter.

"He knows I care for Will" she breathed, looking down at the beginning of the puckering along her wrist. "But he knows I love him."

 _Love_

Moving her eyes onto the dinner invitation beside her, she stared at the flourish of his signature before touching her bottom lip.

"He freed Will so that I would have to finally choose" she blurted out, feeling the bile rising in her throat.

Spinning around, she felt the strong distaste in her mouth as she coughed and spat into the double sink before catching the sound of the boiling water spilling over the burner.

…

 **Thank you to everyone for subscribing and following! Thank you to Foxtrotoscar, Americanlatinjapanesegirl, Racheeele, Carrera, Paninihead, Nirvana14, Lauramorgenstern, KristyMarie91, LittleGrowl, CaptainMc for leaving reviews! ALSO, BIG BIG THANK YOU to find out that my story has been added to a Community group for stories that people CAN'T READ ENOUGH OF!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story every other Saturday (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**

 **P.P.S. The next chapter will follow along the lines of season 2. With a big reveal!**


	32. Chapter 31

I do not own anything related to Hannibal, either thru television, or written books. Everything belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 31**

 **Song(s): One Step Closer (Planet Funk), Gnossienne No. 1 (Erik Satie)**

 _1 North Clinton Street, Baltimore, Maryland…_

 _1:12am_

Tossing an empty cardboard box onto her bed, twenty-three-year-old Oliveah Adler threw her hands up onto her hips and stood in the middle of her bedroom.

"In all honesty, I could have this place packed up in less than twenty-minutes" she muttered, clicking her tongue against her teeth as she looked around to the desk, bed, closet and built in bookshelf.

 _Hell, I might not even need the second box_

Reaching into the back pocket of her black skinny jeans, she scanned through the playlists on her Blackberry and settled for the first one she had created.

The afternoon she had accompanied Alana Bloom for her first visit to Dr. Lecter's office.

She had added many songs since last September, acknowledging the Doctor's instruction and appreciation for the classical and operatic genres of which she spent countless nights falling asleep plugged in to earbuds.

Catching the beginning notes of Mozart's _Lacrimosa_ , Oliveah pulled off her sweater and tossed it against her pillow as she took a seat at the writing desk. Pulling open the drawers, she emptied each of its contents before settling her back against the wood with a creak…

 _(Flashback)_

 _She could see the dark outline of the Doctor as he sat perfectly still in the corner of her bedroom._

 _Shit, my luck I would walk straight into the broken glass of the lamp bulb she thought as she stood silently._

 _Hearing the steady sounds of her own breathing, she wondered if he was waiting for her to ask for his help ADD MORE_

 _Feeling his lips twitching, Hannibal brought his fingers up and lightly scratched his smooth chin before leaning back slightly. Hearing the creaking of the wooden chair as it supported his weight, he turned his head towards the lace curtain. Twisting the hem between his thumb and forefinger, he raised it, turning his eyes back to see the thin path of moonlight stretching across the floor._

 _Feeling the cool breeze against her naked legs, she wanted nothing more than to slip back beneath the comforter and drift off back to sleep._

 _What an embarrassing time to have a single bed._

 _Stepping forward, she kept her eyes fixed on the bare floor all the while feeling Hannibal's eyes taking in her bare legs…_

Running her hand over the edge of the wooden seat, Oliveah re-opened her eyes and shivered with the thoughts that had run through her head that night.

"God, I would have fucked him on the cold bare floor, glass or not" she muttered, closing the final drawer with a smile.

Tossing a handful of paperclips, three pens, and an unopened package of neon pink sticky notes onto the closed lid of her laptop, she rose from the chair and replaced it against the desk. Peeking behind, she spied nothing wedged between the wall before she pulled the printer cord out of the wall socket.

"Well done my friend, well done."

Carrying the printer over to the bed, Oliveah tucked the cord neatly before moving her eyes over the end of the wooden bedframe.

Pulling the corner of the frame away from the wall, her ears picked up the stroking of black and white keys to Bach's _Goldberg Variations_ as she paused to take in the piece.

The melody of the piece had always struck her deep down, and she was pleased the first time Hannibal had sat down and played it at his piano in the living room without prodding.

Rubbing her hands together, she reached down and pull the frame of her bed out further, ignoring the scrapping along the wooden floor as she knelt down beside the box. Spying nothing behind the bed, she took a deep breath and remembered pulling up Abigail's mattress at Port Haven.

Holding her breath as she pulled her own mattress corner up, she knew there would be no secret journal holding risky secrets to threaten the safety or lives of anyone.

"Abigail" she breathed, feeling a tinge of sadness as she remembered the young girl's face the last time she had seen her.

 _I'm free Oliveah_

"How can you think you're completely free Abigail? Will doesn't even know you are alive" she spoke out loud to herself as she roughly pushed the bed back against the wall.

"Will doesn't even know."

 _I could tell him_

Taking in a deep breath, Oliveah turned towards the window and pulled the curtain outside to look into the empty alley.

"He needs to know you are alive Abigail."

Swallowing hard, she turned on her heel and moved out into the hallway before thumping down the stairs towards the kitchen. Flipping on the light, she strode to the stove and grabbed the stainless-steel kettle before filling it full from the sink.

Rummaging around in the cupboard, she grabbed the container of Tetley green tea and ripped open the seal for a single bag.

"Mmmm…"

Swallowing the sudden distaste in her mouth, Oliveah touched her forehead as the boiling water stared to whistle through the small spout.

Grabbing a mug from the dish rack, she poured the water over the tea bag and brought the steam up under her chin, allowing it to float up around her face.

Opening her eyes onto the stove clock, she grimaced at the time and pushed the idea for a bath out of her mind.

"Maybe tomorrow" she grimaced, taking a small sip of the scalding hot tea. Aiming to finish her bedroom before the morning hours, she took up her cup and Hannibal's dinner invitation before heading back up for the night.

Closing her bedroom door, Oliveah sat her tea beside the laptop before grabbing a small matchbook and her last lavender glass candle off her bookshelf. Lighting the wick, she sat it down on the small chair beside her bed inches from the small lamp that had taken more than its fair share of abuse over recent months.

Staring at the open closet, she knew that was going to take the bulk of her time as she moved to the built-in bookshelf along the wall beside the door frame. Pulling out all her books, she cleared all three shelves setting her collection onto the floor according to Undergrad and Grad year.

Bringing her hands up against her hips, she stared at the heavy, hard covered books and briefly entertained the idea of applying for her Psychology Doctorate.

 _It might be easier now that I am an employee of the University_

Feeling the smile spreading across her lips, she nudged the corner of a Social Psychology book with the edge of her boot before gathering a few in her hands. Stacking them in the cardboard box, she gathered the rest and cleared the floor with room still leftover.

"Right, closet and then bathroom."

Pulling all the clothing off the wooden hangers, Oliveah tossed the armful onto the bed before grabbing the items that were folded on the top shelf. Sliding the items off the end of the wooden board, she stepped back quickly as a red shoebox and notebook came crashing down to the floor at her feet.

She recognized the notebook at once.

Bending down, she took the lined notebook up between her fingers as she flipped open to the first page.

 _Rudeness_

 _Tongue_

 _The Chesapeake Ripper is eating pieces of the human "pig"_

Staring at her handwriting, she could hear Will's voice speaking the day she sat in on his lecture at Quantico…

" _Every tool on the peg board where they hung was used against him and as with previous murders, organs were removed. Removal of organs and the abdominal mutilations may suggest someone with anatomical knowledge and know-how"_

"Or a former Medical Doctor that has turned his attentions to Psychiatry" she muttered, taking a seat on the floor and crossing her legs as she flipped through the few pages of writing from the lecture.

She had been invited by Will to his classroom lecture on the Chesapeake Ripper back in October after Abel Gideon had become vocal about his Ripper identity. Flipping through the pages, her eyes scanned over a small tongue she had drawn in the upper right corner of the page before she focused on the name Miriam Lass.

 _I was so wrong. I was so wrong._

 _Please…Jack? I don't want to die like this!_

Feeling her fingers shaking as she closed the book, she had no desire to keep it in her position.

Ripping all the lined pages out, she tore them into tiny pieces before rising to her feet. Dumping everything into the small waste basket beside the desk, she returned to the toppled shoebox and scooped all the pictures and newspaper clippings into the lid.

"I know he took your arm Miriam, but what has he done with the rest of you?" she whispered.

She had not pried into the disappearance of Crawford's trainee Miriam Lass even after she had learned the identity of the Chesapeake Ripper, but she had always wondered if he had outright killed the young woman, who was not much older than she herself.

" _I promise that I will not kill you"_

Hearing Hannibal's promise ringing out through her head, she stilled as the distant whaling of a siren cut through the now silent bedroom.

"Bedelia left you, and you showed up in a plastic suit determined to kill her. Would you do the same to me if I left you?"

Shaking her head with the thought of finding Hannibal Lecter, dressed in a plastic suit awaiting her presence, Oliveah tapped her fingers against the puckering scar on her right wrist.

"There is nothing that would make me an exception. Hannibal is a killer, and I don't doubt that he would come after me if I placed his freedom into question."

 _If anything, all I've done is please him with my words and actions_

 _I've protective him_

 _I've protected the Chesapeake Ripper when I've had ample opportunity to turn him in_

 _But he's protected me…_

 _Does he love me?_

Swallowing hard, Oliveah took a seat on the edge of her bed, cradling the opened shoebox as her eyes wandered over the few photographs she had kept from her childhood.

She had never seen a picture of her deceased father and she sure as shit had no photographs of her step-father Tom as she began to take out the pictures one by one. Spying her three-year-old childish face clutching a small stuffed brown money, Oliveah narrowed her eyes as she struggled to recognize the setting.

Picking up another picture, she scowled as she took in her mother's young features, noticing her arms wrapping around her small shoulders.

"You were glassy-eyed and stoned even before I had my first memory" she spat, tossing the picture aside as she dumped the rest of the contents from the lid into the box bottom.

 _All garbage_

Rising to her feet, she grabbed the lavender candle, her phone, and took up the box of items wondering why she had even bothered to cart them from Montreal in the first place.

Moving into the bathroom, she left the light off as she sat the items on the sink basin counter. Separating the pictures in order of her approximate age, Oliveah closed her eyes and breathed in deeply the scent of lavender, feeling the warmth of the flame against her chin.

 _I am calm_

 _This is a new beginning, of who I am_

Opening her eyes, she took a single photograph between her fingers and brought it closer towards the flame of the candle as a piece by Erik Satie began to play.

Watching the flame bending towards the corner of the picture, her eyes smiled as the photograph caught fire. Bending the photo, she dropped it in the sink before taking up a second.

She would burn them all.

Every single one from her childhood.

…

Glancing at the white light of her phone as she placed it face down under her pillow, Oliveah rubbed at her eyes as she read just after four in the morning.

Stretching her arms over her head, she settled down into the cold sheets as she brought her knees up against her chest for warmth.

Closing her eyes, she nestled her head against the pillow, imagining the scruff of Hannibal's cheek against the crook of her neck as she drifted off to sleep….

 _(Flashback)_

 _Shifting in her seated position on the edge of the wooden desk, Oliveah interlaced her fingers listening as Hannibal spoke of his family's cottage in the Lithuanian countryside._

" _It was a solid stone structure, built by my father's own hand as a wedding gift to my mother. A grey stone fireplace sat in the main room adjacent to the kitchen as the center piece of the structure" he spoke, blinking slowly, recalling the memories to play out around him…_

" _My fingers are too small to hit all the keys" Hannibal pouted as four-year-old Mischa danced around the back of the bench, twirling her porcelain doll and brown teddy bear together._

 _Shifting forward to sit on the edge of the bench, Tomas, the seventh Count Lecter held up his fingers and caught his young son's attention._

" _Hannibal, place both forefingers and thumbs, this will allow you to switch keys quickly" Tomas instructed, gently laying his hands on the piano. Placing his small fingers over the top of his father's, Hannibal grinned as the soft notes of the key strokes sang out into a simple waltz._

" _Anniba! Play!"_

 _Turning around on the bench, Hannibal's dark eyes took in his sister's innocent dancing as she squeezed her teddy bear tightly against her chest with a toothy smile._

" _Some fresh air will do you well. Off you go" Tomas smiled as Hannibal grabbed his sister's hand._

" _Miiissscchhhaaaa…"_

…

 _April 1_ _st_

Slamming the trunk down to the Honda Civic with her free hand, Oliveah shoved the last box into the backseat just as the sound of a car horn beeped from behind her.

"So, you are the last one out?"

Checking the time on her Blackberry, Oliveah pursed her lips as she read two o'clock.

 _Dan, you're three hours early to our agreement_

"I thought we agreed that I would drop the keys off to your office?" she spoke, watching her landlord twirling his car keys around in the air.

Tilting his chin down as he stared into his tenant's face, Daniel Webber simply smiled as he opened his mouth to speak. "Well, I thought you could use some help now that the queers have left" he spoke, catching Oliveah clamping her mouth shut hard.

"Actually Daniel, I don't need any help. So how about we do the move out inspection so I can get out of here?" she spat, crossing her arms across her chest.

Hearing Daniel's hum as she turned towards the townhouse, Oliveah held her single car key tightly in her palm as she climbed the stone steps.

"Tyler gave you my printed notice that if you needed to stay an extra week into April, we could arrange something?"

Hearing the drawing out of the word _arrange_ , Oliveah felt the vomit in her throat as she twisted the door handle.

"Right, I swept, and cleaned the bathroom and there's no garbage; it's all in a dumpster down the street so you don't have to drag out any big black bags" she spoke, stepping into the kitchen and allowing a wide birth of space between herself and Daniel.

"You are leaving all the extra furniture?" he questioned, tapping his knuckles against the wooden kitchen table.

"Everything that was originally in my bedroom, and some items in the living room beside the table and chairs here" she nodded, watching as Daniel stretched his arms up over his head before resting his hands on his hips.

Reaching into her jean pocket, Oliveah tossed her house key onto the table, hearing Daniel's snicker as the sharp teeth of her car key cut into the softness of her palm.

"You have my key, Tyler and Andrew's keys are in that brown envelope."

Looking at the envelope, he ignored it as he turned and squared his shoulders.

"So, what do you think Oliveah…do you need an extra week?"

Feeling Daniel's eyes falling over her chest, Oliveah shook her head and roughly pushed one of the kitchen chairs against the table as she strode determinately towards the doorway.

"Wait…wait."

Throwing his arm out as he blocked the doorway, Oliveah felt the edges of the key against her thumb as she held it steady.

"I can finish in ten minutes…" he whispered, throwing his eyes open wide as Oliveah swung her hand up. Catching his cheek with the sharp teeth of the car key, she watched as Daniel let out a yell before throwing his hand up.

"Fucking asshole!"

Moving out of the kitchen, Oliveah rounded the corner of the hallway and threw open the front door of the townhouse, feeling the smile crossing her lips as she descended the steps towards the Civic, never to return to the blue doored, red brick townhouse again.

…

 _Johns Hopkins University, Charles Commons, 330-1 N. Charles St, Baltimore, MD…_

Checking the time on the dashboard, Oliveah popped her last piece of gum beneath her tongue as she found a parking space in the back lot around the large red bricked University student residence that was to become her home for the next five months.

Spying a group of students coming out of the back door, each one carrying a laptop bag and a white and green Starbuck's takeout cup, she turned off the engine to the car and looked over at her bag.

She had meant to return Hannibal's dinner invitation by mail days ago, though with the pre-occupation of packing, and signing copious identical Human Resource papers for her summer TA position and her recent appointment as Resident Advisor, it had completely slipped her mind.

Touching her fingertip against Hannibal's elegantly looped H, Oliveah licked her lips as she spied a blue shirted young man heading in her direction with a small wave.

 _Right, get everything inside my room, then off to Hannibal's_

Squirming in her seat at the thought of being with Hannibal inside his home, she closed her eyes and tapped her fingers against the steering wheel.

Hearing the light knocking against her window, Oliveah unbuckled her seatbelt and threw open her door with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Jake Mooney, you are Oliveah?"

Shaking the young man's hand, Oliveah nodded her head before turning towards the back of the Civic.

"I see you found your parking space. One of the other perks of being a Resident Advisor, you get not just a free room, but your very own parking space as well" he smiled, watching as Oliveah tucked her keys into her pocket.

"I have two boxes, one backpack, and one duffle bag" she spoke, opening the truck as a car horn started beeping from somewhere distant in the lot.

"I can grab a dolly, but we could probably get along without" Jake noted as he shifted one of the cardboard boxes to balance along the edge of the bumper.

Swinging her laptop bag over her shoulder, Oliveah balanced her duffle bag on the other as she took up the smaller box.

"I think this will be the easiest move I've ever done."

Hearing the beep of the door as Jake waved his student card in front of a small black entrance box, Oliveah made a mental note to stop by Student Services to pick up her own.

"I…stopped by Student Services and picked up your card by the way, remind me to give it to you when we are finished" Jake grunted as he wedged his booted foot against the door to allow her room to pass.

"I appreciate it. I probably would have forgotten, I've got a lot on my plate" Oliveah spoke as Jake stopped in front of a closed door marked 401.

"I imagine. You're involved with the Chesapeake Ripper, aren't you? That whole Agent Graham thing that was in the papers and on Tattle Crime?"

Letting the box in her arms fall heavy onto the carpeted floor, Oliveah sat her bags onto the bare mattress as Jake stood near one of the two windows.

"I work as Dr. Bloom's assistant, I can't reveal any information if that's what you're after. Any little tidbits to sell to online gossip sites" she spat, catching Jake's eyes as he looked embarrassed.

"Sorry, I was just curious. The Chesapeake Ripper is somewhere in Baltimore, you can't fault anyone for showing interest" he spoke, taking a white envelope out from his back pocket.

"Your card and picture ID saying you are an Advisor."

Watching her fellow student setting the envelope on the small two leveled writing desk, Oliveah nodded her head.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to the Advisor's Meet and Greet together that's being held at seven tonight, but something tells me you'd rather go alone" he spoke, moving towards the door as Oliveah stood aside.

"I didn't mean to sound like a dick, I just am tired of everyone asking me about the gruesome details of Abigail Hobbs, Will Graham, and the Chesapeake Ripper. I will be there later, and yeah…I'll be there later" she ended, catching Jake's node before he left her room.

Standing alone, Oliveah listened to his footsteps as the sound of the crash bar door at the end of the hallway was thrown open.

To her knowledge, she was the only one to be on this floor until the second week of April when the summer students would arrive. Peeking out quickly into the hallway, Oliveah turned on her heel and moved to her bags, digging through for a clean shirt.

…

 _Johns Hopkins University, Dr. Alana Bloom's Office, Baltimore, MD…_

Striding down the hallway of the Psychology Department, Oliveah shifted her eyes onto the closed doors of Professors who were closing up shop, getting ready for the summer holidays and starting of sabbaticals as she made her way towards Alana Bloom's office.

Taking a deep breath as she spied Bloom's office door slightly ajar, she lightly tapped her knuckles against the glass window, hearing the shifting of an office jar.

"Come in…"

Glancing towards the large office desk, Oliveah felt Bloom's curious eyes on her face as she came to just inside the door.

"Oliveah? I'm sorry, did we have a meeting scheduled?" Bloom questioned, as Oliveah shook her head.

"No, I just moved into the Charles Commons and I thought I would try my luck to see if you were here" Oliveah spoke as Bloom rubbed at her eyes.

"If we had had a meeting planned, I probably would have forgotten all about it, what with everything that's been happening around Gideon…"

"And Will?"

Closing her mouth as she raised her eyes to Oliveah's, Alana sighed as she motioned for her student to take a seat.

"Have you heard that Will has been released from the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane?"

"Yes, I have" Oliveah spoke, not bothering to volunteer the fact that she had been to his home the day after his release.

Or the fact that she had kissed him, feeding his interest along with her own.

"I know that Will tried to have Hannibal killed. Although with no concreate proof and no one saying a word, he had to be released" Bloom spoke, taping her fingers against her closed daybook.

"Matthew Brown didn't say anything to you to tie Will into all this?" she questioned quietly, as Oliveah shook her head.

"Brown may have been Will's orderly, but he had responsibilities to other inmates as well" Oliveah offered as Bloom sat back in her chair.

"Jack is still trying to figure out why Brown texted you to come to the pool and not anyone else" Alana began as she closed her eyes. "Will Graham is heavily involved in manipulation and lies. He is a dangerous man Oliveah, and I have no desire to ever be in close quarters with him again. Nor should you."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Oliveah crossed her legs as she took in the cardboard boxes sitting stacked in the far corner of the office.

"You've begun packing?'

"I'm returning to Georgetown after your thesis defense, with everything that's been going on, I've instructed Jack that I am no help to anyone."

…

 _Dr. Hannibal Lecter's Residence, 51 Springlake Way, Baltimore, MD…_

 _5:16pm_

Setting her keys down on the kitchen counter beside a bowl of fruit, Oliveah tapped Hannibal's dinner invitation against her jeaned thigh as the Doctor held out his hand.

"I would have mailed it, but I was busy" she spoke, watching as Hannibal took the paper between his fingers. Spying her keys, he took them up and laid them with his own as his eyes caught sight of a brown stain running alongside the jagged teeth of the key belonging to her Honda Civic.

 _Blood_

"Have you cut yourself?" he questioned, running his thumb nail along the sharp teeth as Oliveah swallowed her mouthful of red wine.

"No…why?"

Holding up her keys, he singled out the Civic key and held it up as Oliveah came to stand in front of him.

Feeling her lips pulling into a smile, she felt his eyes looking down at her face as she opened her mouth to speak.

"My landlord thought I would find his offer irresistible, he thought wrong" she spoke, feeling Hannibal taking up her hand. Placing the keys in her palm, his eyes traced over a small cut that could be explained by holding something sharp tightly.

"Wash it off in the sink" he instructed, watching her back with pursed lips as Oliveah turned on the faucet.

"What did this man offer you?"

Hearing Hannibal's voice as he came to stand at the kitchen island, Oliveah scratched at the dried blood with her fingernail before shutting off the water.

"He thought I would take him up on staying an extra week in the townhouse, for a sexual price."

Running his finger along the sharpness of the butcher blade, Hannibal watched as Oliveah came to at his side, shoulder to shoulder.

He knew exactly what she was alluding to, and as it concerned her specifically, he felt the anger growing in his stomach.

 _Perhaps, I will pay this man a visit…_

"The dinner party you are having, how many people have you invited?" she questioned, spying his black recipe box sitting closed on the far counter.

"Twenty give or take. You'll see that when I host a dinner, not too many stay away" he began as he held up his knife. "Would you care to assist me?"

"Squab drumstick in fig tartlette, prosciutto rose on watermelon, heart tartare in filo pastry, wagyu beef roulade, and foie gras" Hannibal pronounced, accenting the French as he spoke.

"Sounds delicious."

"We will start with the hearts."

Watching Hannibal gently setting three large whole hearts onto the cutting board in front of her, she felt the words dancing on her tongue just as Hannibal answered her question.

"These are not human."

Touching the tip of her finger against the ventricle, Oliveah scanned her eyes over the organ and looked to Hannibal for guidance.

"Will you serve any human flesh tomorrow night?" she questioned, watching Hannibal shake his head.

"I find it best that when the authorities think they are close, to serve them a slice of innocence" he spoke, coming to stand beside her. Offering a knife that had recently been sharpened, Hannibal sliced one heart lengthwise as Oliveah followed suit.

"Into the meat grinder to make a pate for the tartare" he spoke, sliding all pieces onto a single wooden board.

Spying the recipe box, Oliveah moved from his side and slid her finger to open the hatch. Thumbing through the handwritten cards, she made it all the way to the end and felt her eyes rising to the closed wooden door that held his rolodex.

"Can I see your rolodex?"

Hearing her request, Hannibal smiled as he nodded his head.

"The door is unlocked Oliveah."

Crossing the kitchen floor, Oliveah twisted the handle and breathed in deeply the smell of dried herbs that transported her back so many times.

 _If I had to associate a smell with him, it would be a mixture of rosemary, thyme, garlic, and bay leaves_

Feeling the salvia pooling her mouth as she imagined the warmth of his body behind her, Oliveah moved to the rolodex that sat on the countertop. Moving her hand over the assortment of personal and professional business cards, she lost count at fourteen as a familiar name met her eyes.

 _Donald Reynolds, Ph. D, Professor of Psychology, Johns Hopkins University_

Feeling the breath in her throat growing shallow, Oliveah grabbed the card and ripped it clean before coming to stand at the edge of the doorway. Catching sight of Hannibal slowly turning the silver handle of the meat grinder, her eyes fell on the minced heart as Hannibal moved his pinky finger along the blade.

"This man was my original thesis advisor" she breathed out, holding up the card between her fingers as Hannibal raised his eyes.

"And now, he is not."

Hearing the Doctor's simple words, Oliveah glanced at the typed lettering that matched an exact card she had filed amongst her school documents.

"No one is safe from you, are they Dr. Lecter" she breathed out as Hannibal felt his lips pulling into a small grin.

"No one."

 _Not Jack, not Bedelia, not Will, perhaps, not even me_

"If you would be so kind as to start slicing the watermelon into small cubes?"

Hearing Hannibal's direction, Oliveah ripped the card up between her fingers and let the pieces fall into the garbage can, aware of the Doctor's eyes following her every move.

"Fate Doctor?" she whispered as Hannibal came to stand beside her.

"You believe that if I hadn't killed Dr. Reynolds, you wouldn't be in your present situation" he spoke, taking a clean knife to a thick slice of pink watermelon.

"Would I have met the Chesapeake Ripper under different circumstances Dr. Lecter?" Oliveah questioned as she took up a cube of watermelon between her thumb and forefinger. Popping it into her mouth, she couldn't remember the last time she had ever had the fruit, nor could she recall ever wanting more of the sweet juices.

"You are exactly where you should be Ms. Adler, at my side."

…

 _(Flashback)_

" _Anniba! Atrask mane!" (Come find me!)_

 _Feeling his lips pulling into a grin, Hannibal deliberately jogged past his sister's favorite hiding spot between the cords of piled firewood before tapping the tip of his walking stick against a tin watering can._

" _Išeik išeiti, kur kada nors esi ..."(Come out, come out, where ever you are...) the young boy sang as he looked up to the clear blue sky. Feeling the cool August breeze against his cheek, Hannibal furrowed his brow as he sniffed at the air._

 _The Summer season was quickly turning into Fall which meant the starting of another term at prepatory school away from Mischa, away from his best friend._

 _Hearing the scrapping of shoes on the stone sidewalk behind him, Hannibal turned and felt arms wrapping tightly around his waist._

" _Together!" Mischa smiled as they both turned at the sound of their mother's voice._

" _Children…_ _laikas padėti vakarienei!" (Time to help for dinner!)_

Stirring in his sleep, Hannibal rolled onto his bare back and opened his eyes wide as he stared up at the dark ceiling of the bedroom.

Breathing in deeply, he mentally counted to fifteen before concentrating on the rythem of his breath.

It had been years since a nightmare had woken him from sleep.

The last he could remember had occurred just after he had found the last man who had preyed upon his family the summer of his tenth year. He had been asleep in the small, narrow bed provided by the Medical School for students working training overnight in the Emergency Department, and he had nearly blacked out from lack of oxygen as he struggled to control his breathing.

Hearing Oliveah's soft breathing from his side, he rolled his head and fixed his eyes on her restful face. Slowly rolling over onto his side, he faced her before gently running his fingertips along her chin, coming to rest against her breastbone where he had bit down hard upon climaxing inside her.

Feeling the warmth of her skin against his hand, he closed his eyes and picked up the steady thump of her heartbeat as he heard her taking in a deep breath.

 _You are mine Oliveah_

Hearing the words running through his head, Hannibal re-opened his eyes and pursed his lips as he stared into her face.

He had no desire to "share" her with anyone, let alone William Graham. And as he traced his thumb along her bottom lip, he felt the growl growing in the back of his throat.

He would kill anyone to keep her.

Even if that anyone, was Will Graham.

…

 **Thank you to everyone for subscribing and following! Thank you to Foxtrotoscar, DandelionDani, MaraLethe, Nirvana14, Americanlatinajapanesegirl, Racheeele, Maryia, Guest, Guest for leaving reviews! ALSO, BIG BIG THANK YOU to find out that my story has been added to a Community group for stories that people CAN'T READ ENOUGH OF!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story every other Saturday (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**

 **P.P.S. ONE WEEK EARLY!**

 **Lauramorgenstern: Drama is my middle name!**

 **Guest: I think I enjoy dark Will in Season 2 and 3 myself!**

 **Guest: Thank you for leaving a review!**

 **Maryia: Thank you for your kind comment!**

 **Racheeele: Thank you so much!**

 **Americanlatinajapanesegirl: Thanks for your review!**

 **Nirvana14: I am in the same boat! I love them both!**

 **MaraLethe: I wish I had more time to update weekly!**

 **DandelionDani: I am the suspense Queen!**

 **Foxtrotoscar: I would pick Hannibal in a heartbeat!**


	33. Chapter 32

I do not own anything related to Hannibal, either thru television, or written books. Everything belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 32**

 **Song(s): Diamond in Gold (Paceman),** **Pan' la Rai e o Cale Lunga (Adrian Naidin)**

 _Johns Hopkins University, Charles Commons, 330-1 N. Charles St, Baltimore, MD…_

 _April 2_ _nd_ _, Saturday_

Shaking the freshly washed, warm clothing out from her cloth laundry bag, Oliveah turned around and hung it back up in her closet on the nail she had hammered in place.

Separating the items on her bed, her ears picked up on the sounds of footsteps approaching her open door as she turned and looked up.

"Oliveah, Hi."

Setting her eyes on Jake Mooney's face, she dropped the t-shirt that would have needed re-folding anyway before nodding her head in a returned greeting.

"How are you settling in?"

Catching his glance to the spread-out laundry on her single bed, Oliveah rested her hands on her hips as she heard the beeping of a car alarm faintly from the south parking lot outside her window.

"Good. Fine, just unpacking" she spoke, catching Jake leaning casually against her doorframe.

"I didn't see you at the Student Advisor meeting last night."

 _Don't be a stalker Jake Mooney. I already have one that's five foot four with a head of annoyingly curly red hair_

"I was there briefly but I was meeting someone."

Nodding his head at her words, Jake kept his eyes firmly trained on Oliveah's back as he watched her taking a black dress out from a Sears garment bag.

"Are you meeting anyone later? Or can I ask you if you want to go grab some dinner?"

She felt the annoyance immediately, and she didn't care if it showed in her face one bit.

"Alright look. I'm going to stop you in your tracks and tell you I am not interested. I'm not interested in going to movies with you, or grabbing food with you in the cafeteria or on campus. I'm not interested in making shitty small talk or finding you "happening" to be hanging around where I am. You understand?"

Staring hard into Jake's face, Oliveah bit her tongue from unleashing around round of "what the fucks?" as she watched his cheeks flush.

"Yeah…I get it. You're a bitch."

Watching him slink away from her doorway, she listened for the thump of the crash bar before shutting her own door to change, unaware her visitor had taken out his mobile phone to thumb an angry response message to the phone number he had found on the Tattle Crime website.

 _She won't speak to me._

 _She mentioned she had been out with someone last night. Didn't say who._

 _I think she's going out tonight as she was taking out a dress from a Sears bag._

 _Do I still get my money?_

…

 _Hearing a low hum from Hannibal's throat as she lightly ran her fingers through his chest hair, Oliveah relaxed her cheek against his upper chest as she felt his warm arm snaking around, pulling her close._

" _Would you ever just pick up and leave Baltimore?"_

 _Hearing the words leaving her mouth, Oliveah felt Hannibal shift slightly as he lightly grazed his fingernails along her arm._

" _Are you asking me if I have a suitcase packed and at the ready in a closet? Or are you asking me if you should have one packed as well?"_

 _Swallowing hard, Oliveah raised her eyes and watched as Hannibal moistened his lips before looking down into her face._

" _Have you ever had to leave a city at the drop of a hat?"_

" _Hmm, drop of a hat," the Doctor muttered as he shifted and allowed his fingers to rest against her naked hip._

" _Why don't you ask me another question that has been on your mind Oliveah" Hannibal spoke as he felt the young woman at his side shift._

 _Taking a deep breath, she knew he would tell her the truth._

" _How old we you when you first killed another human being?"_

 _Her words shook as her eyes stared into the flames of the fireplace, roaring from across the bedroom._

" _Seventeen."_

 _Remaining silent as she felt Hannibal's chest and ribs rising and steadily falling with his breaths, Oliveah wondered if he would give any clue to the person's identity who had fallen at the Doctor's hands when he was still a young teenager._

" _Paul the Butcher, Paul le Boucher" he breathed, accenting hard on the name._

" _You killed a Butcher?"_

 _Turning his head and placing his lips against her hair, Hannibal closed his eyes and breathed in deeply._

" _When I was seventeen years old, I was living with my Aunt in Etampes, France when she was accosted in the local market by the Butcher" Hannibal growled as Oliveah felt his arm tensing around her._

" _Le Japanese" he called her, always inquiring if her pussy ran sideways."_

 _Hearing his blunt words, Oliveah tensed as she propped herself up on her arm to face him._

" _The asshole had it coming" she spoke, catching the twitch on Hannibal's lips._

" _Indeed, he did have it coming; in a cleared field beside a small river as I sat and waited with a Japanese sword."_

 _Feeling a shiver falling over her bare shoulders, Oliveah watched as Hannibal propped himself up with his back pressing against the headboard. Sidling up beside the forty-six-year, she pulled the light bedsheet up against her breasts as he continued speaking._

" _I told the Butcher he owed Lady Murasaki an apology and he decided to challenge me, which proved to be very fatal for him..."_

 _(Flashback)_

" _You owe a certain Lady, an apology"_

" _To le Japanese? Boy, you must be crazy to come here, I'LL THROW YOU IN THE RIVER!" Paul roared as he jabbed a fat finger towards Hannibal._

 _Feeling his right eye twitch with the threat, seventeen-year-old Hannibal let his lips part into a small smile as he watched the grotesque excuse for a man approach him, taking out a swiss army knife as he spoke._

" _Perhaps I'll give you an instruction vous petit merdeux on how you can tame that little pussy" Paul growled as Hannibal remained still._

" _You inquired about her…pussy" the young man spoke, ignoring the stench of body odor radiating off of the repulsive butcher._

" _Ah yes, the infamous Japanese pussy" Paul grinned, holding his small knife up and dragging it cross ways in the air._

" _You speculated that it ran…which way?" Hannibal questioned lightly as Paul stood tall._

" _Jap pussy runs crossways...you should fuck that little Japanese pussy before it controls you" Paul began as Hannibal slowly moved his hand down to his hip._

" _CROSSWAYS LIKE THAT?" Hannibal growled, bolting up to his feet and swinging the steel blade as he watched Paul's eyes suddenly go wide._

 _Spying the blood from his horizontal cut across the man's exposed belly, Hannibal smiled as he felt the power radiating through the handle of the sword._

 _This man deserves to be cut into little pieces and fed to the trout_

" _SALAUD! JE VAIS COUPER VOS BOULES! (Bastard! I'm going to cut your balls off!)_

 _Smiling at the man's words, Hannibal moved slightly and brought the blade down quick, delighting in the pain as he watched the butcher clutch at his arm._ _Slicing once more up the backside and down the left leg, Hannibal stepped back as Paul fell to his knees, gasping for air as he spat out a mouthful of blood._

" _The panic on your face Monsieur almost matches my sketch" Hannibal smiled as he withdrew a folded piece of paper from his pocket, tossing it down onto the grass inches from the butcher's fingers._

" _Please, have a look."_

 _Crumpling the paper with his bloody hand, Paul struggled to sit on his knees as Hannibal closed his eyes, tilting his face towards the warm late afternoon sunshine._

 _Beautiful_

 _Turning around without a further hesitation, he brought the blade down over his head and felt the ease with it slicing clean through the butcher's neck, decapitating the man instantly…._

" _The moment my eyes fell on the butcher's severed head, I felt a sense of calmness; a realization that this could be a solution to avenge my mother, my father, and Mischa."_

 _Feeling Hannibal's warm arm against hers, Oliveah brought her lips down against his shoulder as she felt her words forming on her lips._

" _And, did you kill all those who were responsible?"_

 _Looking down into her face, Hannibal brought his thumb up and gently touched her cheek with a small smile forming on his lips._

" _Every last one of them…"_

"M'am? You said 51 Springlake Way?"

Snapping her head up, Oliveah threw her eyes out of the dirty window of the cab as she clutched at her purse.

"Yes, are we here already?" she questioned, hearing the grunt of the driver as he threw the Volkswagen into park.

"Fourteen even."

Fishing out one of her last remaining twenty-dollar bills, Oliveah patiently waited for her change as she took in the lights of Hannibal Lecter's home.

 _Damn, it looks like every single light is on_ she thought, suddenly remembering a vision from her childhood of seeing the Bay Department stores Christmas Village all lit up.

 _Every house radiated warmth and welcome_

Slamming the car door closed behind her, Oliveah flipped up the collars of her peacoat around her neck as she hustled towards the stone walkway that would lead to the front door.

Stepping inside past a young man dressed in a white and black server's outfit, Oliveah felt his eyes over the shoulders of her coat as she slipped it off and into his hands.

"Your ticket Miss."

Hearing the multitude of mixed conversations around her as she left the foyer, she nearly faltered as her eyes took in the packed living room of standing guests clutching champagne and wine flutes while taking dainty bites from gorgeous culinary creations.

Creations she had assisted on

 _Twenty be damned, more like forty_ she thought as she moved aside to allow a waiter through clutching an empty tray.

Scanning her eyes as best she could through the throngs of bodies, her eyes searched in vain for any familiar face until she found the only one that made her heart thump.

Dressed in a black suit and white dress shirt, Oliveah felt her eyes running down the length of his torso as she remembered the feel of his warm hands circling over her breasts the evening previous.

"Wine Miss?"

Accepting a flute, Oliveah paced herself with a small sip as another waiter held out a tray of prosciutto roses topping generous chunks of watermelon.

 _I made these_

Smiling to herself as she ate the watermelon first, she nearly coughed it back up as her eyes fell on a blue dressed body standing immediately to Hannibal's left.

Even with her back turned, Oliveah recognized the woman's long dark brown hair and small waist

"Dr. Bloom."

Taking a step backwards, Oliveah felt contact and was about to turn and apologize when the body came to stand beside her.

"I would have thought you would be standing at the Doctor's side and not someone else. Instead, you are regulated by society to mingle with the others" Frederick Chilton sneered as he brought the tip of his cane to rest on the toe of his dress shoe.

 _Just great_

"Nice to see you too Dr. Chilton" she sneered back as she raised her eyes onto the man's profile. "I imagine everything on the menu tonight might be turning your stomach, sort to speak" she jabbed as Chilton scoffed.

"Such wit."

 _With the amount of people gathered around, I would have no problem kicking his cane out_ she started to think just as Chilton took up an appetizer between his thumb and forefinger from the round table.

"Beef Rolade, and whatever this is" he sneered, looking around for a way to discard the item.

"Heart tartare in filo pastry actually" Oliveah spoke as he rolled his eyes slightly.

"But of course, you would know. A question that has been on my mind for quite some time Miss. Adler, and I do hope you will answer with all truth" he began as Oliveah raised her eyes to his face.

"Are you sleeping with both Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham?"

 _Asshole_

Feeling the anger swirling around her tongue, Oliveah simply smiled and tilted her head.

"Your secret tapes have not been helpful Dr. Chilton?"

Hearing his unintelligible mutter, Oliveah smiled internally as she watched Hannibal shake hands with an older man and his wife.

"Hello Oliveah."

Hearing the quiet murmuring around her, Oliveah felt her stomach sink as she recognized the voice from her left side.

 _Will_

Turning slightly, her eyes bore straight into his as Chilton chuckled.

"Well, I guess I will leave you two alone" he spoke, turning around and leaving the living room by the door nearest the staircase.

"What…what are you doing here?"

Hearing her words, he winced slightly as he could neither identity her tone as purely concern or question.

"I tried to get a hold of you at your home, but you've moved. Alana mentioned Dr. Lecter's party, and I thought I would try my luck. Turns out, I was right."

Staring into his blue eyes as he spoke, Oliveah felt her fingers tightening around the steam of the wine glass before she felt Will take it from her.

"You do realize that people have noticed you are here" she whispered, watching as Will downed the last of her wine before setting the flute on the table.

"Which is exactly what I want. I want Hannibal Lecter to see that I am around, and that I am not going anywhere anytime soon."

 _Shit, Will_

"In fact, the good Doctor has been alerted to my presence and is watching us as we speak" he added, curious to see if Oliveah would turn and return his questioning gaze.

"Dr. Lecter, and most likely Dr. Bloom" Oliveah spoke with unease as she shifted her weight onto her right leg.

"I'd like to see you Oliveah, before you present your thesis and start your new job."

"See me, as in…."

"See you, as in spending the day with you. I would like to talk if anything else" Will spoke, shoving his hands in his brown corduroy pockets before clutching his car keys.

 _Yes Will, of course_

"Okay, um, I can see Tuesday?"

Watching his lips parting into a grin, Oliveah froze as he leaned in slightly and brushed his lips against her cheek, ignoring the cold scowl that shot across the room.

"Thank you."

…

 _11:31pm_

Walking slowly towards the living room, Hannibal brought his fingers up and popped the last remaining green grapes into his mouth as his ears picked up the sounds of a bad attempt at Chopsticks from the piano.

He could not fault Oliveah for Will Graham showing up unannounced this evening, but he could play the Devil and advise her to keep smart when it came to the blue-eyed boy next door. Reminding her of what Will had done and what he was capable of.

 _Will Graham, you are pushing your luck_

Wincing as fingers continued to strike the wrong keys, Hannibal flexed his fingers as he drew closer to the large open, marble tiled space.

 _How I shall love to show you the piano Oliveah. Perhaps in Paris?_ he thought as his eyes fell onto the seated, blue dressed back of Alana Bloom.

Instantly feeling the distaste and disappointment as he ran his tongue along his teeth, he slightly huffed as Alana struck another key. Looking at the face of his watch, his eyes read nearly midnight as Alana began to hum.

"I…could never get the hang of this" she spoke, turning slightly to see Hannibal slowly approaching with his hands in his pockets.

"Well, the ending to my composition that has been alluding me, may now be finished with…Chopsticks" he smiled, taking a seat on the bench as Alana struck once more against the keys.

"If only every problem could be solved by a simple waltz" she smiled in return as she brought her hands to rest in her lap.

"Will had no right to show up here tonight."

Hearing her words, Hannibal slowly nodded before moving his eyes to his latest unfinished piece of music.

"As much as I wish to walk away from Will Graham, I believe that he will always be with me. In sickness and in health" he added as Alana sighed.

"And Jack is treating you like a suspect. Pointing fingers in the dark…I just don't understand what in the hell is going on. Whatever proof he thinks he might have, he's grasping at straws" she blurted out as Hannibal shifted closer to her.

"Everything, points to Will" he whispered as Alana gave his profile a quick glance.

"I walked away too. I can't forgive Will for what he did to you. I just want to walk away from all of it and by the end of this month, I will be back in Washington to stay."

"What does walking leave us Alana?"

Hearing the Doctor's innocent question, Alana felt the tightness in her stomach as she raised her eyes once more.

"Just each other."

He knew what she was about to do.

Many a times, he had seen the very same look settling across the female face, and he knew very well that his charm and charisma played a large part in drawing them in.

Feeling her fingers resting lightly on his dress shirted shoulder, he watched as she tentatively leaned in before closing her eyes.

Feeling her lips lightly pressing against his, he provided no welcome as he pulled back slightly.

"No Alana."

Opening her eyes, she simply stared before feeling the embarrassment flushing over her entire face.

Reaching up to his shoulder, he took her hand in his own and held her fingers loosely. Though he did find her attractive, he had no interest in entertaining her sexually, even when she had been under his guidance in her youth.

"You may think that we have a lot of reasons to do this Alana, but you and I would never work. Not even for a single night."

"This…me wanting to kiss you Hannibal, has been building for some time. It's not just because Will is now lost" she began as Hannibal shook his head, releasing her hand.

"You know that it is Alana. Will is lost, and so you find yourself turning to the only other man who has not abandoned you."

Feeling the sting of his words at her pathetic situation, Alana flustered as she rose to her feet.

"I shall call you a taxi."

…

Turning the lock to the front door as he watched the yellow taxicab disappear, Hannibal knocked his fingers against the carved wood before switching off the lights.

Coming to stand at the bottom of the staircase, he closed his eyes and listened for any movement throughout the house.

 _You are still here Oliveah, I can feel you_ his conscience assured as he moved towards the kitchen.

Pouring a single glass of crisp white wine from the refrigerator in the dark, he took a small sip before deciding on the pathway of his hunt.

Unfastening the top buttons of his dress shirt while he walked down the hallway on the second floor, his eyes caught faint light from under the half-closed door of his study followed by the unmistakable sound of a page being turned in a book.

Slowly pushing open the door with his free hand, his eyes fell on the seated, black strapless dressed figure of the woman he had been hunting for.

Engrossed in the book propped up in her lap, Oliveah continued to read as she listened to Hannibal's footsteps. Feeling his warm fingers moving along her exposed clavicle, she folded the book over her finger before looking up.

"May I ask which book among hundreds has captured your attention?"

Turning the tanned, first editioned book face up, Hannibal angled his eyes as he read.

"The Works of Lord Byron, Volume 1 Poetry. An excellent read which requires a fire" he added, moving towards the fireplace. Noticing Hannibal's wine glass on the table, Oliveah reached for the steam and replaced her lips over his own as she took a large sip.

"As once I wept, if I could weep,  
My tears might well be shed,  
To think I was not near to keep  
One vigil o'er thy bed;  
To gaze, how fondly! on thy face,  
To fold thee in a faint embrace,  
Uphold thy drooping head;  
And show that love, however vain,  
Nor thou nor I can feel again."

Raising her eyes over the edge of the glass, Oliveah watched as the fire came to life, flames licking at the small logs stacked perfectly for maximum airflow.

"And Thou Art Dead, As Young and Fair" she replied, catching Hannibal's small nod as he began walking towards her.

"You may keep that."

"I…this would have cost you a fortune" she spoke, suddenly remembering the ease he had had with paying thirty thousand dollars of his own money to clear her student loans.

Coming to stand in front of her, Oliveah raised her eyes and stared into his face as she held up his wine glass with a smirk.

"It's good, and I don't mind sharing" she smiled, feeling Hannibal's thumb against her bottom lip.

"I noticed the chess board set up in the corner…"

"Would you like a game?"

Shifting in her chair, Oliveah felt the glass taken from her hand as she looked once more to the board.

"If it's not too late?"

…

She knew he was going easy on her as the game continued on past five minutes.

Looking over her pieces, she touched the tip of her finger against one of every group as she envisioned their human counterpart.

In her world, she was the Queen. Placed next to the King, able to move however she pleased, valuable, a worthy partner. Lightly rubbing her thumb against a Pawn, she envisioned Abigail, sitting across from her months ago at Hannibal's dining room table.

"Where is Abigail?"

Setting his Rook across from her Bishop, Hannibal took a small sip of wine before pushing the glass towards Oliveah.

"She is gone."

Staring at the board, Oliveah raised her eyes and searched Hannibal's face for further explanation.

"Where has she gone Hannibal?"

Sliding his Queen over to claim her second Bishop, Hannibal sat the white piece aside as he pursed his lips.

"Abigail has left to start her life anew" he spoke, watching her fingers as Oliveah ran a hand over her chin.

"It's what she always wanted" she whispered, remembering the young girl's near breakdown in the attempt to figure out how she was going to survive into adulthood.

Moving her eyes over her King, she knew he could back her into the corner in less than three moves ending the game, but as she moved her Queen knocking off one of his Pawns, she knew he would keep the game going, long enough to answer her questions.

"Was any of the meat you served tonight, from humans?"

Dragging his Queen cleanly across the length of the board, Hannibal removed her Rook as he picked up on Oliveah's sigh.

"One day, I'm going to memorize a check mate in less than five moves."

Hearing the Doctor's light chuckle, Oliveah raised her eyes and caught his smile as Hannibal held up four fingers.

"One day, I will show you in four. And no, nothing I served at tonight's dinner contained any human DNA."

"Was that a conscience decision or a cautious decision?"

Watching the debate in the movement of her slender fingers, Hannibal spotted an opportunity nearly immediately and was pleased when she moved the right piece.

"Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer" he spoke, pushing his Bishop into a fighting position as Oliveah stared at his Queen.

"You offer your Bishop or your Knight freely, but your Queen never gets too close" she mouthed, feeling a small victory as she swooped down on the black Knight, taking him out of play.

"My Queen remains safe and protected, bidding her time as she should" Hannibal replied, immediately causing Oliveah to scowl as he placed her King in Check.

"Will should be told that Abigail is alive."

"I disagree. Will Graham should continue to believe that Abigail Hobbs is deceased."

Looking over the remaining white pieces that had been spared the Doctor's wrath, Oliveah knew the game was soon to end as she moved her King out of harm's way.

"Are you considering you're not telling him as your revenge against Will for trying to kill you?"

Hearing the low growl from across the table, Oliveah winced as Hannibal suddenly pushed his Knight to Check-Mate her King without a word.

Staring at the Knight, she could almost envision the angry snarl of the horse complete with flames licking throughout the black mane as the piece took down her King, signaling an abrupt end to the game.

 _Who is my King?_

"I didn't mean to insult you."

Licking his lips as he brought his dark eyes up onto Oliveah's face, Hannibal moved his gaze to the empty wine glass and rose to his feet.

"Will Graham wanted me dead, I imagine that he still does."

It was all he said as he took up the glass by the steam.

Rising to her feet, Oliveah slowly followed the Doctor out of the room and towards the wide staircase as a clock from somewhere downstairs rang out to signal the midnight hour.

"Oliveah, there is somewhere I must be tonight. I will give you the choice to sleep unaided, or you may have a glass of wine with a sleeping aid."

Glancing up at his profile as they walked into the dark kitchen, Oliveah halted in her steps as she watched him open the fridge and withdraw a bottle of white wine.

"As the Chesapeake Ripper?" she breathed, hearing the wine filling the glass halfway.

"Yes."

Accepting the wine, she stared into it as Hannibal came to stand in front of her.

"Why give me the choice?"

Perking his ears up, Hannibal hummed as he searched her face for hesitation.

"Respect for you."

 _Respect for me? You once told me that I was on my last abstain with you…_

Shaking her head as she brought the rim up against her lips, she caught the corners of Hannibal's lips pulling up into a smile.

"That's my girl."

…

 _(Flashback)_

" _Oliveah Maru Adler is your name? Are you under eighteen?"_

 _Standing perfectly still with her gym bag sitting on her sneakered feet, fourteen-year-old Oliveah said nothing as she watched two girls trade cigarettes for a mickey of Smirnoff, their eyes peeled for adults._

" _Look I don't want to have to go back to the office for your file, so if you say you're under eighteen you can set your bag on one of the empty beds in the room across the hall."_

" _I'm fourteen."_

" _Dinner is at five downstairs, and attendance is mandatory here at the Children's Aid. If you skip out, the cops will be called to find you."_

 _What in the fuck do I care?_

 _I would rather take care of myself out on the streets instead of being kept in this building._

" _Jenny, Leah, this is Oliveah, she's new. Make her feel at home."_

 _Watching the middle-aged woman place a check mark on her clipboard, Oliveah felt the girl's eyes scanning over her as she reached down for her bag._

" _The room on the left is ours, so put your shit somewhere else."_

" _Don't be a little shit Jenny, remember when you first came here? I thought you were about to piss yourself" the other girl spoke as she gave Oliveah a small wave._

" _The room across from ours is empty right now, so my advice is to get a good night's sleep while you can cause if you get a roommate, she'll either snore or sneak some guy in from the male floor to fuck."_

" _I don't plan on being here for long" Oliveah spoke as Jenny chuckled._

" _Unless you get adopted or put up in shitty foster care, you'll belong here until you're eighteen."_

 _Kicking her bag aside, Oliveah shoved her hands in her hoodie pockets as she caught Leah's eyes._

" _How old are you guys?"_

" _Both seventeen, though my fake ID makes me look like I am almost thirty" Jenny smiled as Oliveah stifled a yawn._

" _Here's a few tips for you while you are here; One, survival sex can get you cash as these tightwads don't believe in giving out anything. Two, some of the boys on the male floor will try to make a pass at you during dinner, so keep a knife on you always. Three? Don't let this place put you into foster care, and four? The Supervisors do call the cops and the cops don't handle anyone without leaving marks."_

 _Picking up her bag, Oliveah nodded her head in silent thanks as she moved into the empty bedroom. Spying the two single beds, one against each opposite wall, she spied a small dresser and heard a large bang from overhead as a siren sounded outside in the distance._

" _The only thing that can get me out of here is to keep my head low and finish school" she whispered low, looking at her unpacked bag…._

Throwing her eyes open, Oliveah shot up and grabbed for her Blackberry before knocking it off the bedside table and onto the floor.

Breathing heavy, she heard no sounds of movement as she looked to the dying embers in the fireplace at the foot of the King-sized bed. Looking down to the emptiness of the right side of the bed, she moved her hand over the sheet and splayed her fingers out where Hannibal's shoulders would rest.

 _What the hell time was it?_

Shifting and swinging her feet off the edge of the bed, Oliveah grabbed her phone and squinted as she took in the early morning hour.

"Four thirty-six" she moaned, listening in silence once more for any sounds."

Moving to the large bathroom, she left the light off and turned on the faucet, running her wrists beneath the water before scooping some into her mouth.

It was then, that she heard a loud thump from downstairs.

Tiptoeing slowly to the bedroom door, she rounded the corner into the hallway and strained her ears.

She could hear low talking, though only making out Hannibal's accented voice as she leaned against the wall.

 _He's brought someone here_

Feeling the chill running over her bare shoulders as she straightened out the bottom of her black tank top, she strained her ears to pick up any hint as to the identity of the visitor.

Hearing the heavy slam of a door beneath her, she felt her stomach lurch as she realized it came from the kitchen area.

 _To the basement…_

Turning around on her heels, Oliveah stayed silent as she returned to Hannibal's bedroom. Setting her phone back on the night stand, she slowly lowered herself back down into the bed and pulled the covers up to her chest. Staring at the dark ceiling, she tried in vain to stay awake before succumbing to the comfort of the mattress and soft sheets.

 _Three hours later…_

Hearing a gentle snore from her right, Oliveah shifted slightly and rolled her head to face Hannibal, his eyes closed.

 _So peaceful_

Wondering how long it had been since he had come to bed, she blinked quickly as his eyes opened directly into hers.

He looked exhausted.

"You look tired" he whispered, bringing his hand to rest against her arm as Oliveah shifted onto her side to face him.

"So do you, more so" she spoke, feeling the warmth of his fingers as he slowly rubbed her shoulder.

"Sundays are perfect days to sleep in" he moaned, tracing his thumb along her wrist before pressing his lips against the puckered skin.

"Perfect days for staying in bed" Oliveah spoke coyly as she shifted closer, pressing her chest against his. Bringing her lips against his, she felt his hand moving down her side to rest against her hip as his fingers twisted along the fabric of her tank top.

Moving her lips down the length of his neck, she felt the tickle of his chest hair as he allowed her hand to trail down to his naval.

Pulling her lips away, Oliveah grimaced as her fingers felt the fabric of pajama pants.

"This won't do" she whispered, catching Hannibal's grin as he pulled at the hem of her top.

"Neither will this."

Letting out a yelp as Hannibal quickly rolled her onto her back, she grasped at the tied strings of his pants, impatiently pulling the knot before struggling to push them down over his hips as he pushed her top up over her breasts.

Moaning loudly as his warm breath trailed over her nipples, Oliveah felt the tugging around her own hips as she was freed from her own shorts.

Propping herself up on her elbows, she caught the animalistic look in the Doctor's eyes as she felt his teeth biting hungrily along her chest.

"Don't stop…."

Hearing her shallow breathing, Hannibal propped himself up on his hands before pushing forward, groaning as he felt her opening up to him. Thrusting slowly as Oliveah's fingers tightly gripped his shoulder, he pushed hard, hearing her explicit just as the sound of the doorbell echoed.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" she breathed, pulling her lips away from Hannibal's neck as he continued to nip at her breasts.

"The last time someone knocked on my front door this early in the morning, it was a census taking who found himself dead before his Thanksgiving dinner. Ignore it" he spat, straightening up and rolling Oliveah up onto her hands and knees. Pulling her back against his chest, he lowered his lips down against the side of her neck before sliding his hand down the length of her torso.

Breathing heavy as she turned and tasted Hannibal's wet lips, her mind screamed as the doorbell sounded once more.

"Perhaps whoever is on the other side of that door deserves the same fate" Oliveah panted as Hannibal rested his hands on her hips.

"I'll give them ten minutes" he growled, watching as Oliveah slowly fell onto her hands and knees in front of him.

"Mmmm, five minutes" he corrected, shifting off the bed.

"What time is it?"

"Nearly eight o'clock."

Turning her head to watch Hannibal neatly tying the strings to his red stripped lounge pants, her eyes fell over the curves of his hip bones as he reached for a black sweater.

 _Damn_

Catching his eyes as he moved towards the closed bedroom door, Oliveah heard the doorbell once more and cursed before throwing the covers off her naked legs. Gathering up her tank top and sleeping shorts, she moved to the bathroom and started to gather her hair up for a ponytail when she noticed the mark of imprinted teeth.

Tracing her fingernail along the definition, she swallowed hard as she looked for blood.

 _Not this time_

Angling her head to spy another bite, she let her hair go and immediately turned on the faucets.

"What is there to stop him from biting off a piece of my flesh?" she whispered, watching the words forming on her lips as she felt her stomach turn. Scooping mouthfuls of water into her mouth, she swallowed and closed her eyes.

She heard nothing.

Pulling on her shorts and black tank top, she turned off the faucets before spying a bottle of blue mouthwash. Taking a swig from the white cap, her mouth burned as she held the liquid in for as long as she could before spitting into the drain.

"It's been longer than five minutes" she noted, turning off the bathroom light. Coming to stand in front of the window, she peered down, moving the curtain slightly. Scanning her eyes over the sidewalk that peaked out from the surrounding trees, she spied no one before inching closer against the glass.

"No one is on the step…" she whispered, straightening the curtain before bringing her hands up onto her hips.

 _What if it's Doctor Bloom?_

"Shit."

"Shit…shit…shit!" Oliveah breathed as she moved to the half-closed bedroom door.

Straining her ears, she knew trying to hear any sound of clear communication would be useless and as she stepped out into the hallway, she thought she heard Will Graham's voice…

" _ **I DON'T CARE WHO I AM! JUST TELL ME IF HE IS REAL?"**_

Shaking her head as she remembered the surprise of Will's voice shouting from the dining room just before Christmas, Oliveah rubbed the bridge of her nose as she softly padded down the hallway towards the staircase.

 _Who the hell is downstairs?_

Closing her eyes, she heard not a sound as she suddenly envisioned whoever had been at the door, lying flat on the stainless-steel table downstairs in the basement with a casual Hannibal Lecter making preparations for uses of specific body parts.

"Abel Gideon fell down a stairwell last night. Hospitalized for only a few hours, he vanished into thin air after the Security Officer assigned to him was gutted and strung up with fishing wire and hooks like a god damned prized bass."

There was no mistaking the baritone of the voice that suddenly met her ears as Oliveah slowly descended the staircase.

If Jack Crawford and Hannibal were in deep conversation from what sounded like the study, she could easily round the corner to the small library and eavesdrop without the fear of being discovered.

"This appears to be another Chesapeake Ripper killing, and with Dr. Gideon now missing…" Jack began as Hannibal cut him off.

"Do you believe Jack, that Gideon might have organized his own escape?" Hannibal questioned as he kept his hands into the pockets of his lounge pants.

Clearing his throat, Crawford narrowed his eyes as he searched Hannibal's face for any reaction to his words.

"We know he couldn't have left the hospital without assistance due to his spinal injuries. He was taken."

"I see" Hannibal muttered as he took his time to speak.

"Hospital cameras then?"

"No clear pictures that we can use" Jack replied as he continued to watch Hannibal's body language.

"I make no secret of the fact that Abel Gideon does not hold any favor with me after he attempted to kill Alana Bloom."

 _Or made an offer to kill me_ Oliveah noted as she imagined the broad-shouldered Jack Crawford angling himself in stance to question.

"And because of this, and Will Graham's obsessive and unfounded accusations against me, you need to ask me where I was last night" Hannibal spoke as Oliveah felt the chill of the large house settling over her shoulders.

 _I heard him talking last night…_

 _Was he talking to Abel Gideon?_

"Where were you last night Hannibal?"

Taking in a deep breath, Hannibal shrugged his shoulders slightly as he told the truth.

"I was here."

"All night?"

"Yes" the accented voice spoke as Oliveah stood perfectly still.

" _I will give you the choice to sleep unaided, or you may have a glass of wine with a sleeping aid."_

 _He won't believe him._

Biting the inside of her cheek, she knew this microscopic attention could be shattered if she simply steeped out of the library and entered the study.

Feeling her knees buckling with the heavy weight of this decision, Oliveah closed her eyes and tried to see everything…

 _Jack would bring Hannibal in for questioning._

 _Would he try to get a search warrant for the house?_

 _If I walked into the room, would he report me to Alana Bloom?_

 _She would most likely fire me, maybe even try to flunk my thesis…ruining my chances for employment with the University. After all, she had taken a run at him and failed, years previous_

Setting her hand on the doorknob of the library door she stood behind, Oliveah felt her palms starting to sweat as she tried to think about Hannibal's perception.

 _Would he be furious that I had outed him by stating that we were in fact sleeping together?_

 _Would he see it as more than just casual sex? Would he see me, in front of Jack Crawford, as a potential relationship?_

 _Was he capable of a real relationship?_

 _What was a real relationship?_

 _Would I find myself on your table Hannibal?_

Twisting the doorknob, Oliveah stepped back out into the hallway and strained her ears.

 _Or, you could tell Jack that he is standing in front of the Chesapeake Ripper, and hope that the man could put up enough of a fight for you to run…or if not, beg for your life on your knees when he holds the butcher blade against your throat_ a voice whispered in the back of her head as she took one last breath.

"At least you made it out Abigail" she whispered, feeling a tinge of sadness as she never had the chance to say good-bye to the young girl.

"Anyone other than yourself that can verify you were here all-night Dr. Lecter?"

Parting his lips slightly, his dark eyes caught the slight movement from the doorway as Crawford slowly turned around.

"Good morning Agent Crawford."

…

 **Thank you to everyone for subscribing and following! Thank you to Paninihead, Guest, Foxtrotoscar, Racheeele, DandelionDani, Americanlatinajapanesegirl, Nirvana14, Guest, Lauramorgenstern, Guest, Guest, and Pointyears98 for leaving reviews! ALSO, BIG BIG THANK YOU to find out that my story has been added to a Community group for stories that people CAN'T READ ENOUGH OF!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story every other Saturday (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**


	34. Chapter 33

I do not own anything related to Hannibal, either thru television, or written books. Everything belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 33**

 **Song(s): Flowers and Silence (Sneaker Pimps), Watching Me Fall Underdog Remix (The Cure)**

Standing tall, Oliveah relaxed her shoulders as she watched the surprise flash over Jack Crawford's eyes as he looked her over, his lips pursing.

"What are you accusing him of Agent Crawford?"

Clamping his mouth shut as he was taken aback by her boldness, Jack rolled his shoulders and gave her a stern stare.

"I'm not accusing him of anything Ms. Adler. Only asking his whereabouts last night" he confessed lightly, speaking over his shoulder as he turned to Hannibal.

"Is it ethical Dr. Lecter to be sleeping with someone of whom you've admitted to treating?"

"That's not all you're asking Jack" the Doctor scowled as he turned on his heel and strode towards the doorway. Standing aside, Oliveah kept still as Crawford turned towards her.

"If I was a betting man Ms. Adler, I would have guessed Will Graham and not Hannibal Lecter as to whose bed I'd eventually find you in."

Feeling the sting of his words as she watched him leave through the doorway, Oliveah finally released the breath she had been unaware lingered in her lungs.

 _He doesn't see me as someone an established, distinguished Doctor would consider._

 _Never has, never will._

Feeling a shiver running down her back as she shifted her weight onto her right leg, Oliveah strained her ears and sucked in a another deep breath as footsteps sounded on the bare hallway floor.

 _He's coming back_

Blinking quickly as Hannibal slowly rounded the corner of the doorway, she watched him shove his hands into the pockets of his lounge pants as he slowly brought his eyes up onto hers.

It was then, for the first time, that she saw the predatory nature flashing across his eyes for the briefest of seconds.

And it struck her to the core in both a thrilling and terrifying way.

"Oliveah, I am disappointed in your decision to reveal yourself this morning."

Feeling his hard eyes on her face, Oliveah glanced up and crossed her arms across her chest.

 _I've done nothing wrong_

"Our relationship is for no one's business, and I believe Agent Crawford's attentions will now shift more closely to you than what they might have previous been" he spoke moving closer as Oliveah stood still.

"I wanted to help you."

Looking down into her face as he pushed his bangs out of his eyes, Hannibal hummed before touching her chin with his thumb and forefinger.

"But how does this help you?"

Pulling her chin away from his fingers, Oliveah took a step backwards as she felt the cool morning air settling against her shoulders.

 _This helps me plenty Hannibal Lecter_

"You took Abel Gideon from the hospital, didn't you?"

"You believe that I did?" he challenged, running the back of his hand against her cheek.

"I heard you speaking to someone last night. It makes sense with Jack revealing he is missing from the hospital.

"How does that make you feel?" he questioned, scanning her eyes for a clue.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Oliveah licked her lips.

"A part of me says that he deserves whatever is coming his way."

Letting his hand fall from her cheek, the Doctor grinned as he turned towards the door.

"What are you going to do to him?"

Hearing Oliveah's question at his side as they walked towards the kitchen, Hannibal smiled internally as he laid a hand on the stainless-steel refrigerator door

" _We_ , will eat him. Piece by piece."

Taking a seat on the beige lounge chair in the corner, Oliveah leaned the back of her head against the wall as she had a vision of Abel Gideon, tied to the table below her feet, eyeing the block of razor sharp knives, and spying the hand saw blade and guard within probable easy reach.

"What does the other part of you feel Oliveah?"

Blinking away her imagined image of Gideon, she set her eyes on Hannibal as she watched him lay out butter croissants beside a colorful arrangement of fruits both local and exotic.

"The other part of me wants to be the one to cut him into pieces."

Allowing the egg in his hand to hover over the edge of the stainless-steel mixing bowl, Hannibal smiled as he brought his eyes onto her face.

"That, can be arranged."

…

 _Johns Hopkins University, Charles Commons, 330-1 N. Charles St, Baltimore, MD…_

 _Later that afternoon_

Discarding the peppermint tea bag from her mug and into the trash can beneath her desk, Oliveah gathered her legs up and sat in her chair as she reached for her yellow note pad.

Tapping the end of her pen against the pad, she started to jot down all of her meagre belongings before crossing out and drawing a line into a category with the underlined heading _PACK JUST IN CASE_

Staring at her scribbled list, she quickly tore the sheet off the pad and crumbled it up between her hands.

"What the hell am I doing? Making a list of what I would bring if Hannibal asked me to leave the country with him in the middle of the night?"

Feeling lightheaded as she heard the ridiculousness of her words, she roughly tossed the pad and pen onto her desk, listening to it falling onto the carpeted floor. Setting her eyes on her Blackberry that rested face down, she felt her palms starting to sweat with the anticipation of it ringing.

 _Agent Crawford would tell Alana he had found her in Hannibal's home._

 _He wouldn't be able to resist_

Feeling the lump in her throat as she swallowed, Oliveah spun her chair around slowly and had just stood to her feet when the ringtone of _Lacrimosa_ began to play.

 _Shit_

Moving back towards her desk, her stomach sank as she read the caller identification.

 _ **A Bloom**_

Would she fire her over the phone?

Summon her to the office to be grilled about her sexual activities and then fired?

Would she dare leak her new-found information to Freddie Lounds? Finally allowing that wretched excuse for a woman the ammunition to write and post everything she could about her?

Staring down at the screen as it buzzed away, she knew she couldn't ignore it forever as she was still employed for another two weeks.

Hopefully.

"Good afternoon Dr. Bloom…"

"Oliveah, I would like to see you in my office as soon as possible if you please" Alana hissed, as the cold tone of her voice struck hard.

 _I have done absolutely nothing wrong_

 _I wasn't his student_

 _He wasn't my Psychiatrist, at least on legal paper_

 _I am not underage…_

"May I ask what for?"

Hearing the sharp pause on the other end of the line, Oliveah felt her anger growing as she pulled the phone away from her ear and hit the speaker phone.

"Well for one thing, you are fired; and two? A review of your completed thesis of which you have submitted, has been found to contain plagiarized material."

 _Bullshit_

 _She is grasping at straws because she is royally pissed that Hannibal showed interest in me rather than her_

 _Trust me Dr. Bloom, his interest is much deeper than you think you could ever handle_

"So, if you would make your way across Campus, we can speak."

"Alana, if you think for one god damn minute that I would jeopardize my entire academic career to plagiarize, then you are more fucking stupid than you sound when you open your mouth. I would love to come visit your office, but I think it would be smart and more professional to have a third-party present to make sure you are not deliberately trying to sabotage my life because of Dr. Hannibal Lecter."

"Fine. Come to my office Tuesday afternoon at one, and we will speak. Oh, and bring anything that you feel will save your thesis and Hopkins degree."

Hearing the click of the line, Oliveah simply stared at the silent phone as she watched it return to her home screen, a picture from her first week at Hopkins featuring a drunk Andrew, a high Tyler, and a rare smile spreading across her own lips as they pressed theirs against each of her cheeks.

"She's going to try and fail my thesis."

Rising to her feet as she moved to her window, Oliveah stared down at the small gathering of students smiling and laughing, trying to push each other off the edge of a picnic table.

"Alana Bloom is not going to ruin my life."

Turning around and looking at her small dorm room, Oliveah lunged forward and kicked her office chair hard as it smashed against the back of the door.

…

 _Dr. Hannibal Lecter's Residence,_ _51 Springlake Way, Baltimore, MD…_

 _7:32pm_

Slamming the car door as she gripped the teeth of the keys tightly against the soft flesh of her palm, Oliveah marched with determination along the walkway before coming to stand on the stone steps. Pressing her palm hard against the doorbell, she balled up her fist and brought it down forcefully.

"Come on Hannibal, open the door" Oliveah whispered as she reached up to press the doorbell before spying a shadow walking across the light of the foyer.

Feeling the warmth of the foyer against her face, Oliveah stepped forward and brushed aside the surprised grey three-piece suited Doctor as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry to come unannounced, but you were right Hannibal. You were right. I should never have shown my face to Jack Crawford" she spat angrily, avoiding his dark eyes as he turned the lock on the heavy door.

Moving to stand in front of her, he cleared his throat as he looked down into her face.

"You are just in time for dinner."

Blinking with surprise at his simple words, Oliveah narrowed her eyes as she caught the corners of his mouth turning up with a grin.

"Can we talk? Over dinner?" she questioned, feeling Hannibal's thumb running along her lower lip as she let her arms fall to her sides, finally unclenching her fists for the first time that afternoon since Bloom's phone call.

"We can, and then some."

 _And then some…_

…

Feeling his firm warm hand on her lower back, she allowed him to guide her through the lower rooms of the house before turning right to approach the dining room off the hallway.

"Something smells good" Oliveah spoke, hearing a slight chuckle from the man behind her.

 _When does it not smell good in this house? No matter what the contents of the dish…_

Halting in front of the closed dining room doors, Oliveah felt Hannibal's hand moving onto her shoulder with a firm squeeze.

"We have a guest for dinner."

Feeling Hannibal's arm brushing against her shoulder as he stepped forward, her eyes watched as he slowly slid open the double doors.

"Well, well. Good evening Ms. Adler."

Feeling her stomach sink with the sight of Abel Gideon seated calmly at the head of the dining room table, Oliveah took a step backwards as she felt Hannibal's strong fingers gripping the excess fabric of her sweater running alongside her back.

"Have a seat my dear."

Blinking slowly as she took a deep breath, Oliveah walked forward into the room and stood perfectly still as she laid her hands lightly on the back of a chair.

"Oliveah, I said sit."

Hearing the sternness in Hannibal's voice, Oliveah pulled out her chair and sat lightly on the edge of the seat. Moving her eyes along the beautifully set table, she rested on Abel's fingers before looking into his face.

It was then, that she noticed the intravenous stand situated immediately to his left, two plastic bags of clear fluid hooked with long tubing.

"Oliveah, if you would entertain our guest of honor while I finish preparing in the kitchen?"

She could feel Gideon's eyes moving over her face as she stared in Hannibal's dark burgundy eyes.

Remaining silent as the Doctor left the room and rounded the corner into the kitchen, Oliveah remained perched on the edge of her wooden chair as she watched Gideon slide his fingers over the prongs of his silver fork.

"You look stressed out my dear, for lack of a better word."

Feeling the distaste in her mouth as she noticed the light blue hospital gown peeking out from beneath the tightly wrapped pinstripe bathrobe, Oliveah rested both her hands on the table top.

"Nothing that concerns you Dr. Gideon" she spat, catching his smile as he reached up and scratched at the scruff of his chin.

"On the contrary Ms. Adler, everything concerns me. For it's not like I can just get up and walk away" he spoke calmly, as Oliveah caught his eye.

 _What the hell does that mean?_

Scanning the IV bags once more, she moved her eyes down the length of tubes, noticing one diverting up over his shoulder towards the side of his neck.

 _What have you done Hannibal?_

"I know Dr. Lecter brought you here from the hospital the other night" she began as Gideon winced slightly.

"I wonder when and not if, the day comes, will you sing like a bird to Agent Crawford about all you've seen" he muttered, taping the prongs with his thumb nail.

"Dr. Gideon, you've had plenty of opportunities yourself to tell all. I'm guessing Hannibal finally called your bluff" she grinned as the seated Doctor sneered.

"I wonder what is keeping you safe?"

Taking a deep breath, Oliveah flexed her fingers as she smelled strong sage and thyme.

 _Is it love keeping me alive?_

 _Or mutual interest?_

 _Hannibal has never said "I love you."_

Hearing the approach of footsteps, Oliveah straightened her arms as Hannibal rounded the corner carrying a large tray. Watching him set it gingerly on the decorated table edge between his place setting and Gideon's, Oliveah felt her taste buds starting to water

"Clay roasted marrow bone."

 _Whatever is in that clay, smells amazing_ she thought as she felt her stomach growling.

Had she even eaten since breakfast? She wondered, keeping eyes on Hannibal's fingers.

"I love cooking with clay. It creates a more succulent dish and adds a little theatrical to dinner" Hannibal announced as he gently pulled pieces of brownish baked clay away to reveal a dark, reddish piece of flesh still on the bone.

Focusing on Hannibal's hands as he tossed aside the clay, Oliveah watched as he took up a wooden shaker, raising it quickly before sternly bringing it down hard, loosening the rest of the pieces. Sitting stone faced as the bangs erupted in her ears, she picked up on a low growl as she moved her eyes onto the seated former Surgeon.

Watching his fingers tensing and curling with every bang of the wooden shaker, Oliveah caught the pull of his lips as he breathed in deeply.

"We come from clay, we return to clay."

Bringing her eyes back onto the now revealed roasted leg, she watched as Hannibal gently sat the shaker aside before taking up two carving knifes that had been half hidden from her view beneath a floral arrangement.

Taping the razor-sharp blades together to create a metallic ping, Oliveah held her breath as he turned to Gideon.

"Shall I carve?"

Hearing his question, Oliveah's eyes fell onto Gideon's face as he sat perfectly straight, letting his back expand.

"I think, you already have."

 _Oh my God…_

Pushing her chair back with a loud scrap against the hardwood floor, Oliveah lowered her eyes from the plastic tubing running down along Abel's arm and froze.

 _His leg_

"Han…Hannibal…"

"Your legs are no good to you anymore Abel. You've got a T4 fracture of the vertebrae, this is a far more practical use for those limbs" he purred as he delicately slid the sharp underside of the knife through the meat, sectioning off a perfect portion as he placed it gingerly on Gideon's plate.

"Hard to have anything. Isn't it Doctor Lecter? Rare to get it, hard to keep it. A damn slippery life" he breathed, staring at his leg as it rested on his gold edged plate.

"Your plate please Oliveah."

Snapping back into attention, her eyes moved from Hannibal to Gideon before coming to rest on Hannibal's outstretched hand.

"What?"

Pursing his lips as she spoke, Hannibal flexed his fingers slowly as he kept her eyes steady with his own.

"Your plate, please."

Rising to her feet, Oliveah stared down at the table before inching closer. Picking up the empty plate that was seated before her, she felt its full weight in her hand as she held it out for Hannibal.

Watching the meat resting on her plate, she watched the steam rising as Hannibal placed a piece on his own plate.

"Sit down Oliveah."

Setting her plate down on the black place mat, she turned for her chair, and saved the floor by picking it up before coming to sit.

Nodding his head as Oliveah finally sat, Hannibal smiled before unfastening the button of his suit jacket.

"First plate to the Guest of Honor, myself. Second plate to the Lady of the Manor…third plate to the Master of the House" Gideon smirked as Oliveah blinked.

"I am not the Lady of the Manor Dr. Gideon" Oliveah growled as Hannibal drizzled a thin red sauce onto his plate.

"Oh, but my dear you are!" Gideon exclaimed, laying both his hands down on the table on either side of his elegantly dressed plate.

"You were determined to know the Chesapeake Ripper Doctor Gideon. Now is your opportunity."

Watching the elegantly attired Lithuanian Doctor adjusting the large serving platter, Oliveah felt the pain radiating along her tongue as she bit down hard, with the appearance of a stainless steel meat cleaver from beneath the clayed human leg.

"You intend for me to be my own last supper?" Gideon questioned innocently as his hard gaze followed Hannibal, who slowly rounded the far corner of the dining room table.

"Yes."

Coming to stand just behind her chair, Oliveah felt strong fingers probing along her shoulder before a light squeeze. Raising her eyes, she narrowed in on her reflection on the blade as Hannibal held it out in front of her. Keeping her hands in her lap, she couldn't help but shiver as he leaned forward and laid the knife beside her fork.

 _The other part of me wants to be the one to cut him into pieces_

"Hmm…"

Swallowing the bile that had crept into her throat, Oliveah felt Hannibal's fingers squeezing hard in silent communication.

 _This was for her_

 _To use on Abel Gideon_

"How does one politely refuse a dish in circumstances such as these?"

Hearing Gideon's question, Hannibal straightened up tall and rounded the back of the seated man's chair, gently running his finger down the length of plastic tubing.

"One doesn't. The tragedy is not to die Abel, but to be wasted."

"You feel like you'll be humiliated if you eat yourself."

Hearing Oliveah's low words, both men came to rest their eyes on her face as she stared into her plate.

"I do not feel disgraced, or shamed Ms. Adler. In fact, I'm quite pleased that it has brought us all here together. Although I believe, another setting should have been offered to that young man Will Graham."

Feeling the heat growing in her cheeks, Oliveah looked to Gideon with cold eyes.

 _How dare you even mention his name asshole_

"You _should_ feel disgraced Abel. Will Graham outsmarted you, and Dr. Lecter has too, this very evening" she calmly spoke, picking up her knife and fork. Sawing off a small piece of Gideon's leg, she narrowed her eyes before slowly pushing it into her mouth. Taking the time to taste the juices that flowed from the meat along her tongue, Oliveah swallowed gracefully as she set her eyes firmly on Gideon's.

"Delicious."

Pursing his lips as Hannibal allowed the corners of his lips to pull into a smirk, Abel chewed lightly on his lower lip before letting out a small chuckle.

"Well, what kind of guest would I be to insult the host and his hostess?" he breathed, picking up his knife and fork. Staring at the greyish slice of meat, running with the red wine reduction sauce, Gideon faltered slightly before cutting off a generous piece.

Stuffing it quickly in his mouth, he chewed with composure before swallowing.

"My compliments to the Chef."

Bringing her eyes onto Hannibal's face, she watched as he nodded his head in approval.

"Do we all taste different? Dr. Lecter?"

"Everyone has their flavor Abel"Oliveah sounded, repeating the same words Hannibal had once spoken to her months ago with her first realization of what meat was really mixed in with the spices.

"I have to say Ms. Adler, I am dying to know what you taste like; Literally."

Bringing the rim of his wine glass against his lips, Hannibal smirked as he observed Oliveah seated across from him.

 _She does well to try and hide her distaste, but she is unravelling_

"You wanted to kill me Dr. Gideon" she challenged as Gideon chuckled once more

"My dear Ms. Adler, I merely wanted to _play_ with you, but the good doctor here apparently doesn't like to share. I imagine if I asked him nicely at this very moment, he wouldn't let me have you. Even if I say "pretty pretty please."

"Play things quickly lose their luster" Oliveah growled as Hannibal cleared his throat.

"You know, if he hasn't had a taste of you yet, I'd better run. Run away as fast as your legs can carry you" Gideon smiled as he leaned slightly, before setting down his knife.

 _Why is he not saying anything?_

Staring straight into Hannibal's burgundy eyes, she realized he was playing mute for her to take the lead.

Blinking quickly as she heard Gideon's irritating chuckle once more, Oliveah allowed her lips to slowly part as the Psychiatrist moistened his own.

"By your silence, I would say that you have already allowed him to taste you."

Slowly moving her eyes onto Gideon's face, she felt the rage, anger, irritation, disgust, and thrill all balling into one emotion as she inched the fingers of her right hand towards the handle of the meat cleaver.

"Dr. Gideon, you strike me as a man who would turn and tuck your tail in between your legs…or rather, should I say…leg."

Hearing the ferocious scream echoing off the walls of the dining room, Oliveah watched as Gideon quickly grabbed one of the carving knifes off the serving plate. Lunging pathetically for her, she watched with wide eyes as Hannibal slammed the second carving knife down clean and hard right through Gideon's hand and table, pinning him down against the wood as he dropped his knife with a clatter to the floor.

Ignoring his screams of pain as she tightened her grip on the handle of the cleaver, Oliveah sucked in a deep breath as she caught the glint in Hannibal's own eyes.

 _This was it_

Slamming the blade of the cleaver down in one quick take just below his elbow, she felt the squirt of blood against her face as her ears took in his curdling screams.

Hearing the loud thump of Gideon's unconscious body sinking to the floor boards, taking the IV stand with him, she stood as still as stone as her eyes watched the blood drip steadily off the edge of the table.

 _It's like someone spelled a glass of fruit juice…_

 _Look how it flows along the grains of the wood…_

Feeling fingers against her cheek, she whipped around and felt Hannibal's tight grip on her wrist as she dropped the meat cleaver onto the table.

Feeling his thumb against her chin, she allowed him to tilt her head as he stared at her with absolute wonder, curiosity, and complete adoration.

"That's my girl."

…

 _Six hours later…_

Throwing open her eyes as she gasped for air, Oliveah sat up straight and threw a hand hard against her throat. Running her fingers along her clavicle, she stared into the dying embers of the fireplace at the foot of the king-sized bed.

Hearing a quiet snore from her side, she lowered her eyes onto Hannibal's bare chest before spying the dark stitching along his wrist.

Listening to the silence of the bedroom, Oliveah slowly swung her legs off the edge of the bed and winced as her bare feet touched the cool floor boards.

Rounding the edge of the bed, she padded softly towards the armchair in the corner, spying the white dress shirt Hannibal had given her to wear after her own sweater had been thrown into the fire, stained with Gideon's blood.

Picking up the expensive shirt between her fingers, she pulled it around her shoulders before threading her arms through. Flipping her hair over the collar, she stared at the bed while fastening the buttons.

Gathering her hair up at the nape of her neck, Oliveah pulled the elastic off her wrist and tied her hair as she spied her black pants. Throwing them over her arm, she gave a last look to the warm, comfortable bed and its lone occupant before stepping out into the dark corridor.

Moving slowly down the hall, she ran a hand over the wooden banister as she descended the carpeted stairs to the main floor.

Swallowing hard as she knew Abel Gideon was beneath her feet in the basement under a sedative and less one arm, she felt her stomach turn as she walked towards the foyer. Finding her peacoat hanging in the closet, she quickly pulled on her pants before grabbing her car keys from the left pocket. Turning the lock on the heavy door, Oliveah breathed in the cool night air as she closed it firmly behind her.

Walking slowly towards the dark Honda Civic, she peered up to the dark windows of the house and almost envisioned a pair of hard eyes watching her every step as she moved further off the property and onto the drive.

Rolling down all four windows as she turned left off Springlake, Oliveah sucked in a large mouthful of the night air before reaching for the radio dial.

" _Does anyone out there remember the cult classic American Psycho?_

 _I sure do._

 _Here's a remix for you all to enjoy while I go and return some video tapes"_

"Bad joke."

Hearing the deep bass of the Cure remix, Oliveah squinted her eyes onto the empty road devoid of cars as she passed under the streetlamps.

 _I've been watching me fall_

 _for it seems like years_

 _watching me grow small_

 _I watch me disappear…_

Shutting off the Honda lights, Oliveah pressed her foot down hard on the gas pedal, blowing straight through a set of red stop lights.

 _And I'm lost and I'm tired_

 _when a whisper in my ear_

 _insatiable breeze_

 _why don't you follow me inside?..._

Glancing down at the needle on the speedometer, she felt the corners of her mouth turning into a smile as it climbed steady.

Spying another set of green streetlights five hundred meters in distance, she kept her speed steady and gripped the wheel tightly as she thought of Hannibal.

The feel of his fingers expertly tracing around her nipples and lower lip

The feeling of his lips nipping against her throat

His eyes, watching her every move. Watching and waiting to see her reactions and thought process.

Speeding through the intersection, Oliveah breathed out heavily as she took her foot off the pedal and allowed the vehicle to slow naturally as she turned down Paddington.

 _And as I fall, in the mirror on the wall_

 _I'm watching me scream_

Sucking in a deep breath, Oliveah felt the words building in her throat as she painfully gripped the steering wheel as tight as she could letting out her scream.

" **I'M WATCHING ME SCREAMMMMMMM!"**

 _I'm watching me fall…_

Hearing the beats of the remix dying away, her eyes fell on the curb of the Residence parking lot, and there was nothing she wanted more than to take a bath.

Climbing up the stairs to her floor, she heard nothing but the sounds of her footsteps as she spied soft light from beneath her closed door. Halting in her steps, she leaned close and listened for any noise.

 _What would you find that would even come close to toping the House of Hannibal?_

Giving her head a shake, Oliveah raised her keys and twisted the knob, stepping inside the empty L shaped room. Tossing her coat aside on the single bed, she reached inside her closet and pulled out her shower caddy and bath towel.

Pulling the door closed behind her, she moved down the corridor towards the co-ed washrooms as she pulled the door closed behind her. It had been drilled into her and her fellow Undergrads from day one at McGill that to step foot without flipflops into the tubs and showers was to flirt with warts and infections.

Plugging in the stopper, she twisted both faucets and watched as water sputtered, splashing against the tiles as she reached for her bottle of Dove shampoo. Squirting a generous amount beneath the running water, she breathed in deeply as she started to unbutton Hannibal's shirt.

 _What am I becoming?_

Hanging it on the back of the door with shaky fingers, she left the rest of her clothing on the floor before slipping into the scalding hot, bubbly water. Leaning back, she closed her eyes before tucking her arms beneath her, thinking only a single thought…

 _I will pull Abel Gideon apart piece by piece_

 _And Hannibal will be my assistant._

…

 **Thank you to everyone for subscribing and following! Thank you to Pointyears98, Racheeele, Nirvana14, Americanlatinajapanesegirl for leaving reviews!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story every other Saturday (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**

 **LATE! So Sorry for the lateness. In all honesty, I was so busy with work, but I was constantly chipping away night after night.**

 **ENJOY!**


	35. Chapter 34

I do not own anything related to Hannibal, either thru television, or written books. Everything belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 34**

 **Song(s): House by the Sea (Iron &Wine)**

 _Hearing the snapping of the metal handcuff around Gideon's wrist, Oliveah watched as Hannibal took a step back from the stainless-steel table, angling the empty syringe needle down along his pant leg._

 _Feeling the warmth of his arm against hers, Oliveah stared down at the unconscious disgraced Surgeon who was devoid of not just a leg up to the hip, but an arm just below the elbow._

" _Tell me, what do you see Oliveah?"_

 _Hearing Hannibal's accented voice, Oliveah sucked in a deep breath before letting it out slowly._

 _See?_

" _What do you mean see?"_

 _Nodding his head, Hannibal ran a single finger along the closed stitching below Gideon's elbow as he caught her eye._

" _You made a very clean cut, just below the elbow. I'm impressed."_

 _Tucking her chin into her chest, Oliveah swallowed hard as she remembered Beverley lying on the very same table._

 _Flat, and cold, and dead._

" _Hannibal, what did Beverley see down here?"_

 _Letting out a hum from deep within his throat, Hannibal rounded the table towards the steel double sink basin, gesturing for Oliveah to follow._

 _Gently laying her fingers along the edge of the lip, she stared down at Gideon's severed length of arm complete with all five fingers._

" _What do you see in terms of presentation?" Hannibal spoke, running cold water over the fingers before washing the rest of the flesh._

 _What did Beverley see down here?_

" _What I see is death. I see dead flowers, I smell the sweetness of decay."_

 _Drying off Gideon's arm, Hannibal laid it gently in a white towel before moving over to a cutting board set up on the other side of the sink._

" _I see…opportunity for growth; for new life."_

 _Moving over to stand on his right side, Oliveah watched as Hannibal ran his index finger over the front labels of sitting glass bottles, detailed in both the French and Italian languages._

" _What are you going to do with his arm?"_

 _Massaging a bit of pale oil with a light scent of olives and rosemary, Hannibal put light pressure on the wrist bone before massaging each finger separately._

" _I kept coquille gardens as a young boy on my family's grounds and in France as a young man. It's amazing the difference in flavors each snail can provide by what they are given to feed on."_

 _Snails?_

 _Watching Hannibal turning Gideon's arm over, her eyes fell on the limp fingers as they bounced around with each rubbing._

" _Escargot?"_

 _Nodding his head once more as he reached down and took up the white apron tied around his waist, Hannibal took care to wipe his fingers before opening a stainless-steel drawer, taking out a roll of twine._

" _To fully appreciate the work of the snails and to fully enjoy the fruits of their labor, we must be patient and allow time for them to feed off of Gideon's offering."_

 _Following the Doctor across the concreate floor, Oliveah moved her eyes onto Gideon's chest as it slowly rose and fell to the sounds of soft slumber._

" _Hannibal, what did Beverley see to piece everything together?"_

 _Looping the twine firmly around Gideon's wrist just below the bone, he allowed the arm to dangle as he turned and looked over his shoulder._

" _She saw what I am capable of."_

 _Hearing his simple answer, she stepped closer to his side as he further opened the glass door to the standing cabinet._

" _You wouldn't keep his arm refrigerated"_

 _Looping the twine tightly around the clean cut and exposed bone, Hannibal smiled as he nodded towards the bottom of the cabinet._

 _Kneeling down, Oliveah kept her fingers away from the wood and glass as she noticed small controls regulating internal temperature._

 _Jesus Christ…_

" _How did Beverley get passed you and down here?"_

 _Stepping out of the way as Hannibal backed up from the cabinet, Oliveah could see him chewing his bottom lip in irritation._

 _Tough shit Hannibal._

 _You accept me into this, you will answer all my questions._

" _I was preoccupied at the hospital with Bella Crawford, after she had tried to take her own life earlier that afternoon in my office."_

 _Agent Crawford's wife tried to commit suicide?_

 _Swallowing hard as she watched Lecter halting in front of her, Oliveah felt his fingers tugging at the hem of her sweater as she looked down._

 _Blood._

 _All Gideon's blood._

" _We will have to burn your sweater."_

 _Feeling his fingers running along the belt of her pants, Oliveah raised her arms and allowed him to pull her sweater off before lowering his eyes to her neck. Tracing his thumb along a smear of dried blood that ran to her earlobe, Hannibal hummed as he lowered his eyes to her chest._

" _A long shower to wash away the night is in order, for the both of us…"_

Feeling the vibration of her Blackberry lost somewhere within the single bed sheets, Oliveah whipped her pillow hard against the closet door, hearing the doors slam against one another as she moved her hand around blindly.

 _Would it be Bloom?_

 _Would it be Jack Crawford?_

 _Would it be Hannibal?_

Flipping her bedsheet over, she heard the thump of the electronic device as it landed on the floor.

Rubbing her dry eyes as she ignored the beep of the voicemail notification, Oliveah brought her dress shirted sleeve to rest against her mouth before pursing her lips against the expensive fabric.

Directly after her bath hours before, she had released the drain to funnel down the cooled water before immediately wrapping herself back up in Hannibal's crisp white oversized dress shirt, making sure that the cuffs were unfastened.

Tossing the white comforter off her bare legs, Oliveah sat up straight and reached down for the phone, turning it slowly as her eyes caught sight of the red flashing light.

Spying one missed call, she scrolled her finger across the screen and spied the caller as unknown. Bringing up her voicemail, she closed her eyes as a familiar voice began to speak through her speaker.

" _Wake the hell up Olive! I'm coming to town around so we need to have breakfast. Text me, even if you are at le fancy boyfriend's._

Deleting Andrew's message, she tossed her mobile onto the bed and stretched her arms up over her head as she felt the shirt rise.

Moving to her desk, Oliveah tucked her feet beneath her as she lifted the lid of her laptop. Ten emails relating to her upcoming TA position cluttered her inbox and upon a quick scan, she felt relieved that none had the words, "resignation" or "employment termination."

Tracing her mouse over the letter G of the word Google, she brought up the weather for that day in the City of Baltimore, before moving her fingers over the keyboard. Typing in the TattleCrime web address, she hit the enter button and watched as the screen began to flood with articles,

 _This isn't journalism, why bother giving her site the numeric hit?_

Holding her breath as she clicked on the latest article, Oliveah watched as a solitary picture of what appeared to be a tree spreading roots along an empty parking lot appeared in the middle of her screen.

Squinting closer towards the screen, she felt a mix of emotions as her eyes took in the twisted features of a male face entwined in the branches of the trees.

 _Will readers find it convenient that not long after the release of William Graham from the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, that there has quickly been another elaborately staged murder?_

Feeling the distaste in her mouth as she heard Freddie Lounds's voice inside her head, Oliveah opened a second tab and typed in each flower in its listed order.

 _Bella Donna_

Running her finger over the mousepad, she clicked on the generic Wikipedia entry and read the description.

 _Atropa belladonna, commonly known as belladonna or deadly nightshade. The foliage and berries are extremely toxic when ingested, containing tropane alkaloids. These toxins include atropine, scopolamine, and hyoscyamine, which causes delirium and hallucinations._

"From my rotting body, flowers shall grow and I am in them and that is eternity" she mouthed, remembering an Edvard Munch quote from a discarded, coffee stained dog-eared book that had been donated to the Children's Aid during her teenaged stay.

"You are in the details Hannibal, though only I can see it."

 _And Will_

Tracing her finger along the tree limbs and vines that had grown up and through the pictured body, Oliveah lowered her eyes and read an edited caption.

 _The identity of the unfortunate victim has been confirmed as Sheldon Isley, a Baltimore City Counselor who had been reported missing by his wife just over a year ago. It is in this Journalist's professional opinion, that Mr. Isley is a victim of the Chesapeake Ripper._

 _And is quite possibly, the latest._

Giving a start as the tone _Lacrimosa_ started to play once more from her bedsheets, Oliveah slammed her laptop closed as she rose to her bare feet.

Turning the screen over, she swiped to accept the call and fell back onto her sheets.

"Well it's about fucking time you answered!"

Feeling a small smile spreading across her lips, Oliveah tugged at the hem of Hannibal's dress shirt as she pulled the collars up around her cheeks.

"I know you are on campus somewhere, and I've been driving around for twenty minutes. So, put on pants and let's go eat."

...

 _Bird in Hand, 11E 33_ _rd_ _St, Baltimore, Maryland…_

Running her index finger over the red rim of her coffee cup, Oliveah perked her ears up as she caught the lyrics to an old Iron & Wine song playing softly over the café speakers …

 _Around the house by the sea_

 _The scent of roses and raspberry leaves_

 _And there is smoke in my clothes_

 _Too much time with just smoke in my nose_

"I swear, it would have been faster if I had just grabbed a box of pancake mix and imitation syrup from Whole Foods and used your single hot plate" Andrew complained as he took a heavy seat, knocking into his coffee as it splashed onto the wooden table.

"I don't think I have even used the hot plate yet."

Catching the gleam in her friend's eye, Oliveah knew what he was going to say next.

"Because of all the fancy foods Dr. Lecter is cooking for you. Honestly, I would have thought eating all his expensive food would have filled you out a bit but if anything, you've lost weight" Andrew smiled as Oliveah raised her cup to her lips.

"I just haven't been hungry as of late."

"Ahem, pregnancy can alter one's eating habits."

 _Jesus Andrew_

"I'm on birth control Andrew. Never missed a day, never missed a period" she announced, confident in her answer as her friend gave a wave of his hand.

"Just something to be mindful of, I wouldn't mind becoming an Uncle" he teased, catching Oliveah's scowl as a waitress clad in a red and black plaid work shirt and blue jeans approached the side of their table holding two plates of breakfast items.

"Is he any good in the sack?"

"Right, new conversation, how is New York?" Oliveah spat, picking up a piece of whole wheat toast and feeling her stomach lurching at the strong scent of the vegan butter.

"Oh, you know, it's the City that never sleeps" he smiled, taking his phone out of his pocket and placing it screen down on the table beside his untouched glass of water.

"Are you still thinking of moving there one day?"

Taking a bite from a strip of bacon, Oliveah took up her water and downed nearly half the glass before Andrew had a chance to comment.

"I…can't even think of what I am going to be doing next week let alone thinking of New York City."

 _Or living in any other part of the world if it ever came to that in a hurry_

"So…Dr. Bloom found out that I am seeing Hannibal."

Hearing the gut wrenching cough coming from her friend's throat, Oliveah watched as he gripped the sides of the table before coughing once more.

"No shit! And….what was her reaction?"

Feeling slightly embarrassed, Oliveah scoffed as she reached for her coffee.

"She fired me, over the phone."

Shaking his head, Andrew swallowed a large bite of pancake as he thumped his hand down on the table.

"Fuck her. She's jealous that you went after him first and won."

"Yeah well…she fired me, and is now challenging the validity of my thesis research. She is accusing me of plagiarism."

"Give me her phone number, give me that bitch's number and I will set her straight. Better yet, get your boyfriend to do it. That will really piss her off" Andrew smiled as he downed the last of his coffee.

"Of course, her accusations are complete horse shit, but she and the panel of other Professors control the fate of my thesis. Jesus, it's been on my mind that I could very well fail out of Johns Hopkins because of her."

Feeling Andrew's hand covering her own, Oliveah stared at his exposed arm as she had a vision from the night before…

 _Slamming the blade down hard, her eyes soaked up every detail as Gideon began to scream._

 _When would the realization of what she had done hit her?_

 _Would it suddenly creep up?_

 _Or would it take years and a trigger?_

 _Would Hannibal continue to caress and guide her until she felt nothing at all?_

 _Would she ever feel remorse?_

Pulling her hand away, Oliveah pushed her barely touched plate aside as Andrew pulled out his wallet.

"I'm serious Olive, both Tyler and I will stand up for you if she dares try to fail you."

Letting her lips spread into a small smile, Oliveah watched as Andrew took out his wallet and tossed down two twenties before rising to his feet.

"My treat because I got you out of bed, I'm going to the washroom."

Keeping her eyes firmly trained on Andrew's back, she barely had time to register to strong smell of perfume as it came circling all around her.

"How was your breakfast Oliveah?"

Feeling her stomach sink at the voice of Fredericka Lounds, Oliveah sneered as the petite red head took a light seat in Andrew's vacant chair, folding her black painted fingernailed hands over one another.

"Are you following me Lounds?" Oliveah growled as she pulled Andrew's money closer towards her.

"Yes, but just this once. I…want to have a serious discussion with you."

Hearing the chuckle as it left her throat, Oliveah took up the loose cash and her bag before Lounds cleared her throat.

"I'm serious Oliveah, my discussion concerns Abigail Hobbs."

Hearing the young girl's name, Oliveah felt her hands balling into fists as she stared into the older woman's eyes.

"Abigail is dead Lounds, leave her to rest in fucking peace" she spoke as calmly as she could, catching Freddie's fingers concealing a small white business card.

"I want to continue writing her story. Writing the story that she wanted to tell, and I think if you lent your voice, we could at least provide her a proper and dignified send off."

"You're…"

"Just listen. I wouldn't accept any fee for the published copy. I was as fond of Abigail as everyone else who had the fortune to cross her path, and I want to do this for her" she spoke, sliding her business card slowly across the table.

"Just think about it Oliveah. I'm not the evil one in this story" she added before rising to her feet and leaving the table.

Staring down at the facedown card, Oliveah lightly touched her index finger along the edge just as Andrew came up behind her.

"Ready?"

Stepping out into the sunshine, Oliveah pushed her sunglasses onto her nose as Andrew grabbed her arm.

"I have an idea…"

 _Oh no_

"Andrew, I'm not giving you Alana Bloom's phone number for the final time…"

"Ah, I'm over that bitch. Actually, I was wondering…how would Dr. Hannibal Lecter like to cook for three tonight?"

 _He would love the opportunity to impress_

"You, want me to ask Hannibal if he'll entertain you for dinner?"

 _Something tells me Andrew, that you wouldn't like the ingredients he would use to cook for you_

"Silly, you'd be there too. Plus, I'd love to see what all the fuss is about. I do miss those cheekbones of his" he winked, shaking his arm as Oliveah gave him a good smack across the shoulder.

…

Angling her Canon camera as she watched Oliveah and her friend from behind the glass lens, Freddie heard the back door of her Beetle open before slamming shut.

"How much do you normally pay for pictures?" a male voice spoke from behind her headrest as she snapped off a couple more frames.

"It all depends on the subject, and the content of the picture" she responded as Jake folded his arms over his chest.

"What kind of pictures of her are you looking for?"

Unscrewing her lens and replacing it back in its pouch, Freddie pulled on her thin winter gloves before she turned the engine over.

"I have a suspicion that she is intimately involved with two men, and I want to find out who" she spoke simply as Jake sneered.

"She turned you down Jake, surely that must hurt to a guy who has had a new girlfriend on the side for the past three years" she smiled, raising her eyes to her review mirror.

"Why don't you just follow her yourself? Save yourself a shit ton of cash?" he questioned, catching Freddie's irritated glare.

"Ethics get in the way of a good and truthful story. I want this to be pure, and I want it to call her out of hiding."

"Hiding?"

 _Yes Jake. Hiding._

 _Because I am one hundred percent sure that she knows the truth in what happened to Abigail Hobbs_.

…

 **Thank you to everyone for subscribing and following! Thank you to everyone for leaving reviews!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story every other Saturday (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**

 **Americanlatinajapanesegirl: I'm glad this chapter uplifted your spirits! Even though this chapter was really late, I do plan to stick to the bi-weekly posting schedule.**

 **Luce1993: So happy you enjoyed the update!**

 **Racheeele: Thank you for reading!**

 **DandelionDani: Thank you so much for your review! I really love writing this story, and I am a huge supporter of details.**

 **Lauramorgenstern: Hahaha. Thank you for your review!**

 **Paninihead: Thank you for your review! I do have a storyboard for these chapters, but when I start writing, sometimes everything changes.**

 **Nirvana14: I'm glad you enjoyed my chapter!**


	36. Chapter 35

I do not own anything related to Hannibal, either thru television, or written books. Everything belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 35**

 **Song(s): She Owns the Streets (The Raveonettes), Devil's Trill Sonata Violin Sonata in G Minor (Tartini)**

Feeling the warm sunshine on her cheeks as she removed her knit hat, Oliveah stuffed it into her jacket pocket as she stopped along the edge of the sidewalk to set up her playlist for the long, scenic walk to Bayshore…

Scrolling through her contacts, she settled on Hannibal's office number and moved her thumb around, spying the call log before swiping to clear the backlog.

She had thought to call his office instead of making the trek on foot during the busy lunchtime hour, but in all honesty…

She wanted to see him in the flesh.

" _Ask him what kind of wine we should bring if he says yes to dinner" Andrew smiled as he threw on his signal and angled the car along the sidewalk in a bus loading zone._

" _I'm sure he'll have wine Andrew."_

Hearing the honking of the cars stuck in gridlock as she walked down the street, Oliveah increased the volume on her phone as the Raveonettes sang through her earbuds.

 _I can't wait to get to know you  
I wanna be the one that gives you the ride  
If they catch you and connect you  
They'll never know what this life is about_

"If I had the opportunity to leave Baltimore at this very moment, would I?" she whispered to herself over the lyrics as she stopped at a crowded crosswalk.

 _Hannibal always keeps his promises, but would he just leave me here?_

Spying the signal to walk, Oliveah raised her eyes onto the windows of the tall city buildings as they caught the sun's reflection and was almost transported back to the Financial District of Toronto as she remembered walking around one afternoon after skipping her last period class.

That had been the day after she had broken Courtney's nose in the bathroom.

Avoiding a parked taxicab as it threw on its four-way flashers much to the dismay of the cars lined up behind it, Oliveah smiled as she watched an elderly man slam his fist down on the yellow hood.

 _Everyone is full of rage_

 _At any time, a person can lose control and exert the violence that lingers down deep within_

…

 _Dr. Hannibal Lecter's Office, 687 Bayshore Ave – Suite 200, Baltimore, MD…_

 _10:56am_

Standing on the stone step, Oliveah dug her phone out of her pocket and paused the music.

 _He could be with a patient, or not even upstairs at all_ she thought as she turned to face the iron wrought fence that ran along the front of the property. Taking out her Blackberry, she thumbed through her contacts once more and hit call.

Staring at the traffic moving along the road, she counted three rings before the good Doctor answered.

"Good morning Oliveah, I trust you slept well?"

Catching her breath at his bold question, Oliveah watched as a young woman stroll past the opening of the gate, pushed a stroller while clutching at a smaller child struggling to keep up on her left.

 _I did sleep well actually._

 _So, what does that mean?_

"I apologize if you are with a patient" she began confidently as Hannibal switched the phone to his other ear.

"When I am with a patient, my calls are directed to a private answering service" he spoke, rising to his feet as his ears picked up the sound of an angry car horn coming through the phone line.

Making his way across the wooden floor, he halted in front of one of two floor to ceiling glass windows framed with grey and deep red curtains before tucking one side behind a black metal bracket in the shape of a coiled snake

"May I ask where you are?"

Taking a step forward, Olivea turned around and glanced up at the set of windows, catching Hannibal's face as he slowly tucked his chin into his chest.

"Would you care to come up?"

…

 _Dr. Frederick Chilton's Office, Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane…_

 _11:01am_

Shifting in his chair, Jack Crawford reached up and pulled at the Windsor knot to allow some slack along his throat.

Hearing Chilton moving behind him, he watched as a glass of scotch appeared at his arm. Taking a small sip, his dark eyes followed Chilton as the man took a heavy seat behind his desk, propping his cane up against the bookshelf.

"You are quickly running out of suspects Agent Crawford."

Feeling the burn of the scotch against the back of his throat, Jack pursed his lips as he let the tumbler rest on the arm of the leather chair.

"The Ripper hasn't stopped toying with my whole god damn department since the day his first kill became public" he spat, feeling the pent-up exhaustion mounting in his shoulders.

Taking a deep sip from his own glass, Chilton swirled the contents around the small cubes of ice before leaning back in his chair.

"He continues to make a mockery out of all of us, and I don't see him stopping until he is behind bars either in a maximum facility or here in my own."

Nodding his head, Jack downed the rest of his drink before leaning forward to deposit the tumbler on the desk edge.

"The Ripper is always three or four steps ahead, and as much as I want to believe that he is going to make a mistake, he never will if it's not on his terms" he spoke, running his hand over his chin as Frederick tapped two fingers on his desk.

"You still have Hannibal Lecter on your list?"

Giving a small nod of his head, Jack couldn't help but sigh as he mentally tallied his dwindling list of suspects, not confident that whoever was left would be the actual Chesapeake Ripper.

"I've spoken to Hannibal, he's given DNA samples, brought in his suits for hair and fiber matches, but there has been nothing. He even conveniently has an alibi the night Abel Gideon was wheeled right out of the hospital doors."

Perking his ears up, Frederick ran a hand over his mouth as he debated on the choice of his next words.

"May I ask what his alibi was?"

"Dr. Lecter is involved with Oliveah Adler and she was conveniently at his house the morning after his dinner party."

 _Conveniently_

"So, my inkling that she was sleeping with one of them proved ultimately correct" Chilton spoke, feeling a slight high deep within as he thought of his recorded tapes locked away in his bureau across the room.

"Have you thought to bringing her in for questioning Jack?"

Rubbing his temple. Crawford rose to his feet as he straightened his tie before reaching for his coat draped along the back of his chair.

"Now that it is confirmed she is sleeping with him, it might be wise to find out what she really knows about our Lithuanian friend."

...

Shrugging her jacket off, Oliveah felt Hannibal's fingers lightly sliding down her back as she watched him lay it gently on the light blue sofa. Watching him turn around, she felt her stomach sink as he stared down into her face.

Feeling his thumb tracing along her jaw, Oliveah brought her eyes up onto his as he lowered his lips onto hers.

 _God, what would waking up to him every single morning be like?_

Feeling his upper lip lingering on hers, she breathed in deeply before touching the knot of his red tie.

"How did you sleep?" she whispered, hearing a low hum in his throat as he reached down and picked up her hand. Bringing it up, he brushed her palm with his lips before ushering her towards the sofa across the office floor.

"Your absence was noticed."

Hearing his words as she took a seat, she felt his weight as he sat beside her.

"Tomorrow morning is my meeting with Alana Bloom. She is convinced that all my research notes were plagiarized from other sources and has called my entire thesis into question" she blurted out as Hannibal folded his hands and leaned forward.

"An inexcusable and pathetic accusation" he sneered, turning his eyes onto her hands as she interlaced her fingers.

"I wanted to tell you yesterday, but…"

"Dinner took precedence" he finished, watching her fingers balling into fists.

Rising to his feet, Oliveah watched his shadow cross in front of her as she listened to his footsteps walking towards the side door reserved for exiting patients. Closing her eyes, she breathed in deeply, holding her breath at the top of her lungs before the clinking sounds of ice cubes met her ears.

Opening her eyes onto Hannibal's dress shoes, Oliveah reached out and took the cold glass of water that was being offered to her.

Taking a long gulp, she sat the glass between her boots as Hannibal moved towards his desk. Reaching into his pant pocket, he withdrew a set of keys and singled out a small gold before inserting it into the small lock above the right-hand drawer.

Slowly pulling it open, his dark eyes fell onto the paperclipped stack of handwritten and typed notes, folded over to conceal their identity. Running his fingers over a dog-eared corner, he picked them up and pushed the drawer closed.

"You will forgive me Oliveah, but I believe these, will come in handy."

Sitting up straight, her eyes fell on the folded papers between Hannibal's fingers as he came to stand in front of her.

"What is this?"

Hearing her question, he nodded his head in gesture as she reached out and took the pages. Sliding off the paperclip, she flipped through and immediately felt a mixture of irritation, anger, and vulnerability.

"These…these are some of my research notes" she breathed, bringing a hard eye up onto Hannibal's face.

"I asked you months previous for you to bring me your thesis…" he began as Oliveah rose to her feet.

"So…because I didn't, you somehow, swiped some of my research notes? Out of what? A dying interest to see just what everyone else sees in me?" she spat, as Hannibal folded his hands behind his back with a step backwards.

"I know what _I_ see in you" he growled as Oliveah flipped to the final piece of paper.

"You'll do well to see that my signature and a post date along with a few of my own thoughts are written throughout your passages Oliveah" Hannibal spoke calmly as she flipped once more through the pages.

 _Your name and signature are like pure gold Dr. Lecter_

"How did you even get these Hannibal?" she breathed, suddenly pursing her lips as she knew exactly which night in question he would speak of.

"The night you visited Bedelia; the night she outsmarted you, and you ended up coming to me in plastic" Oliveah whispered as Hannibal narrowed his eyes.

"Yes."

 _The night he read Bedelia's letter of warning, and my Step-Father's parole hearing in the dark of my bedroom_

"Just…perfect."

Re-taking her seat on the sofa, Oliveah sighed as she tucked her notes into the back pocket of her black jeans.

"I'm forever in your debt Hannibal, once again."

Hearing her strained whisper, the Doctor unbuttoned his suit jacket and took a seat beside her, leaving an inch of space as he folded his hands.

"Has, Dr. Bloom called you?"

Taking in a deep breath, Lecter reached over for the sitting glass and downed the remaining water in a single gulp, leaving the ice cubes.

"To condemn me as a man? No, she has not."

 _I wonder if she is brave enough to do such a thing?_

 _To call out a man who wouldn't think twice to visiting her in a one-piece plastic suit with a butcher knife at the ready._

"Earlier, you asked me if I slept well" Oliveah started as she rose to her feet. Slowly walking to Hannibal's large desk, she rounded the corner and took a seat in his leather chair.

"I did. But I shouldn't have."

Rising to his feet, Hannibal shoved his hands into his pants pockets as he made his way towards her.

"Would you like to discuss last night?"

Keeping her seat, she watched him move an equally comfortable high back chair into place nearly beside her as he sat and turned around to face her.

Feeling the slight distance, she could have reached out and touched his hand or forearm as she decided to interlace her fingers in her lap.

"I didn't know what to think when I saw Abel Gideon sitting at your table" she began, catching Hannibal's eye as he listened silently.

"Abel Gideon thought that his end would come at the hands of the Chesapeake Ripper, he was mistaken" Hannibal spoke calmly as Oliveah winced.

 _His end will come by my hand_

"You've freed Will as the Ripper. When Gideon is gone, who will be next?"

Licking his lips, the seated Doctor smiled internally.

"Someone who fits the FBI's profile just as much as I do" he spoke, grinning slightly as Oliveah caught his amusement.

"You're going to frame Dr. Chilton aren't you" she breathed as Hannibal crossed his legs.

"Frederick has been framing himself for quite some time. My actions to plot the suggestion merely required the use of several sharp knives" he teased as Oliveah laid a palm flat on the desktop.

"He has been a thorn in many sides, and I wouldn't be sad to see this coming to him" she offered honestly as Hannibal leaned back in his chair with comfort.

"I'm pleased you agree."

Hearing the distant sounds of Baltimore lunchtime traffic from the street below, Oliveah moved her eyes onto Hannibal's black appointment book and wondered if he had ever written her name down anywhere.

"I was having breakfast with my old housemate this morning and Freddie Lounds approached me" Oliveah spoke, taking out Lounds's business card from her pocket and placing it on the desk. She could feel Hannibal's irritation almost immediately as she watched his eyes move to the card.

"And what did she want?"

Taking the card off the desk, she held it firmly between her thumb and forefinger, scanning her eyes over the word _Journalist._

"She wants to continue writing Abigail's book, with my help."

"I see."

"There is a part of me that still wants to help Abigail tell her story. But then, I'm always reminded that she can never voice her own to anyone but us. To the world, she will always be seen as the cannibalistic accomplice to her father."

"Abigail has taken charge of her life" Hannibal spoke as Oliveah met his eyes.

"Where did she go?"

"I promised her that I would divulge her whereabouts to no one; not even you" he spoke sternly as the young woman seated across from him flicked Freddie's card away.

"And you always keep your promises" her mutter rang out as he smiled.

"I do."

Rising to her feet, Oliveah rounded her chair and made her way to the now dormant fireplace, the weather outside no longer warranting a cozy fire. Hearing Hannibal's throat clearing as he came to stand beside her, she kept her eyes firmly fixed on the sketch of his late Aunt above on the mantle.

"I don't remember being a violent child, though with all the neglect and lack of basic needs, I'm surprised I am not worse off."

"You told me about finding your step-brother dead on the bathroom floor, you told me of your desire and interest in tasting his flesh…"

"I got into a fight at school. A girl had been my own personal bully since the early days of grade five, and she never relented until one day I broke her nose in the bathroom just after school. I watched her bleed, I heard her sobs, and I soaked up her threats to kill me."

"You wanted to kill her?"

"I would have loved to kill her, but I made myself stop."

Glancing down to her profile, Hannibal moistened his lips as he waited for her to continue.

"Why did you stop?"

Throwing her eyes up onto his profile, Oliveah swallowed hard.

"Because she wasn't worth the effort."

Hearing Hannibal's hum from the back of his throat, she felt his hand against her shoulder as he stepped in close.

"I will allow you to take your time with Dr. Gideon, and you may choose whom after you desire to kill when you are ready to continue."

 _When I am ready to continue_

"Do you intend to stay in Baltimore until the very end Hannibal?"

Hearing her words, he picked up on her concern before turning around towards his desk.

"I intend to stay for as long as necessary" he replied, moving past Oliveah as she focused back on the charcoal portrait of Lady Murasaki suddenly remembering her initial reason for coming to the office.

"Hannibal? I have a question…"

...

 _Dr. Hannibal Lecter's Residence,_ _51 Springlake Way, Baltimore, MD…_

 _7:01pm_

"Jesus, you weren't kidding when you said he lived in a mansion. There's got to be at least five bedrooms…" Andrew coughed as Oliveah reached out for the doorbell.

"Six actually, and a study, and a library, and one hell of a kitchen" she replied, pressing her thumb against the bell.

Watching the front door open, her green eyes fell onto the white dress shirted chest of the handsome Doctor as he stepped aside with a smile.

"Good evening Oliveah."

Stepping aside to allow Andrew into the foyer, she watched as Hannibal closed the door firmly with one hand before reaching out and extending his other.

"Hannibal Lecter, and you were one of Oliveah's housemates?" he questioned, breaking the weak handshake as Andrew smiled.

"Yes, she came to live with my partner and I two years ago right after driving an obscene number of hours from Montreal, Canada" he smiled as Oliveah watched him hold out a bottle of red wine.

Accepting the bottle with a smile, Hannibal stepped aside as coats were shed into the walk-in closet before Andrew focused his eyes onto the hallway.

"I appreciate the dinner invitation on such a short notice Dr. Lecter. As I was only in Baltimore until the late evening before heading back to New York and law school" Andrew smiled as he walked shoulder to shoulder with the six-foot cannibalistic serial killer.

"Congratulations on your acceptance to Columbia, which law will you be studying?"

Catching sight of the massive carpeted staircase to his right, Andrew darted his eyes from painting to painting as the smell of rosemary and sage wafted in through the downstairs.

"I'm thinking criminal, more along the lines of a Defense Attorney…damn whatever is cooking in the kitchen smells so good."

 _I wonder what his choice of meat is?_ Oliveah wondered as she halted in steps along with Hannibal and Andrew.

 _Or rather, whom, his choice of meat is_

"Oliveah, if you would be so kind as to show your friend to the dining room?"

Feeling Hannibal's hand on her lower back, she breathed in deeply as he stepped away towards the kitchen.

"Why in the hell have you not moved in here Olive? I mean Jesus…this place needs no woman's touch!" Andrew exclaimed as they moved towards the set of closed, brown sliding doors sectioning off the dining room.

"You want me to propose to him too?" she sneered, sliding open the doors to reveal a beautifully dressed table with an assortment of red, white, and black dyed roses.

"You should let me talk to him. I'll convince him" he smiled with a wink, spying a laid-out sampler of cheese, crackers, and caviar on the dark wooden table top.

"Jesus…Galilee Osetra and Spoonbill caviar? This stuff is about two hundred dollars."

"He can afford it Andrew."

"Well, if he can afford all this just for us, he can afford you a ring."

 _Why in the hell did I agree to this idea?_

"Andrew, please don't…"

Hearing footsteps approaching from the kitchen, Oliveah watched as Hannibal entered carrying a lavishly decorated tray of lamb bones.

"Grilled rack of mountain state lamb with potato and parsnip puree, minted peas with spinach, butter braised baby carrots and a red wine reduction" he announced, catching Oliveah's eye as she stared at the place settings for three.

 _Yes Oliveah, the exact same seating arrangement as the night before_

Pulling out the chair directly behind her, Hannibal rested his hands on her shoulders as he watched Andrew take up his napkin.

"This is some ding in the table here…"

Throwing her eyes up onto her friend, Oliveah watched as Andrew slowly traced his index finger along the gouge that had been created the moment Hannibal had slammed down one of two carving knives through Abel Gideon's hand, pining him down as Oliveah raised her own weapon.

"This table has seen many accidents over the years" Lecter smiled as Oliveah reached for her wine glass.

"I have to admit Doctor, I kinda bullied Olive here for the dinner invitation as I've heard such great things about your cooking from my Aunt."

Holding back his irritation at the name _Olive_ , Hannibal took up his knife and fork and lightly cut away a small piece of lamb before placing it on his tongue.

"May I ask who your Aunt is?" he questioned, watching Oliveah seated across from him pushing a carrot around her plate.

 _Eat Oliveah_

"Carole Dunham, she used to be on the Board of Directors…"

"The Board of Directors for the Walters Art Museum" Hannibal smiled as Andrew nodded his head in amazement."

"Wow, good memory considering she has been retired for nearly five years" he blurted out as Hannibal tilted his head.

"I never forget a face."

Setting down her fork, Oliveah reached for her water glass and immediately had a vision of Gideon tapping his fingers along the prongs of his fork as he attempted small talk in the bid to hide the terror that shook his very soul of what was waiting for him as he disappeared piece by piece.

"Are you still working with the FBI on the Chesapeake Ripper case?"

Blinking quickly as she realized her friend's question was not directed to her, Oliveah sat her eyes on the good Doctor as he batted neither an eyelash nor gave any hint to the discomfort of the topic of discussion.

"Not so much now that their list of suspects has lowered dramatically."

Finishing the last carrot on his plate, Andrew wiped at his mouth as he reached for his wine.

"I always thought the Ripper was that William Graham, but I guess we were all wrong" he spoke confidently as Hannibal grinned.

"Do you have any interest in the Ripper Andrew?"

 _No…Hannibal no…._

"I think I'd be lying if I didn't say I'd love to sit at a table and pick his brain" he answered with a hint of guilty pleasure as Hannibal allowed the grin on his face to spread into a smile.

"Do you hear that Oliveah? Your friend here would love to sit with the Chesapeake Ripper."

…

 **Thank you to everyone for subscribing and following! Thank you to Americanlatinajapanesegirl, Mara-Lethe, DandelionDani, Luce1993, Nirvana14 for leaving reviews!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story every other Saturday (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**

 **P.P.S. There will be one more chapter posted before Christmas! And I will be returning to follow the original storyline!**


	37. Chapter 36

I do not own anything related to Hannibal, either thru television, or written books. Everything belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 36**

 **Song(s): Devil's Trill Sonata Violin Sonata in G Minor (** **Giuseppe** **Tartini), Post Modern Sleaze (Sneaker Pimps)**

 _Dr. Hannibal Lecter's Residence, 51 Springlake Way, Baltimore, MD…_

Watching her friend lifting his fork covered in minted peas to his mouth, Oliveah listened to Hannibal's chuckle as he took up his wine glass.

"I mean come on, the news reporter that actually gets to sit down and interview the son of a bitch is going to be raking in the money like crazy" Andrew spoke, wiping his mouth as he looked to Oliveah.

"God Andrew, you'd better not be thinking of Freddie Lounds" she sneered, imagining Hannibal sitting handcuffed and shackled across from the petite curly red head as she chomped at the bit with a twitchy finger ready to upload onto her poor excuse for a website.

"That's not journalism, that's tabloid" he spoke, catching Hannibal's nod as the Doctor folded up his napkin.

"And on that positive note, I will need a few minutes to prepare dessert."

Keeping her eyes firmly trained on his back as he disappeared around the corner, Oliveah drummed her fingers against the bottom of her wine glass as her best friend rose to his feet.

"Man, look at this artwork, those aren't reproduced prints" he spoke, moving behind Oliveah's chair to check out the fireplace.

"I take back if I said anything earlier about this place needing a woman's touch. I don't think it would come close to what he's done here, and I've kept up on my GQ and Vogue subscriptions."

 _You'd die if you saw the basement beneath your feet Andrew._

 _Literally_

Running his thumb along the sharp edge of the fireplace, Oliveah raised her eyes and blinked quickly as she spied Will Graham raising his gun…

" _ **WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?"**_

Slowly bringing her eyes back onto the decorated table, she remembered her feet leaving the ground and the strong arms that held her securely and protectively.

Hearing the crash of shattering glass, she felt the wood of the table top holding her weight as a voice broke out.

" _My word Dr. Lecter, do you ever have a full plate this evening…"_

"The art pieces that you have displayed are gorgeous."

Hearing Andrew's voice, Oliveah snapped her attention back to the present as she watched Hannibal carrying in three small plates of the most delicious chocolate cake she had ever seen

 _Go ahead Andrew, ask him if it's from Whole Foods_

"Olive's favorite."

Smiling up at Hannibal as he scowled for the second time of the evening on her nickname, Oliveah gave a slight shrug of her shoulder as he lightly squeezed.

"A woman with good taste" he smiled, unbuttoning his suit jacket and taking his seat.

Perking his ears up as he caught the light notes of music coming from invisible speakers, Andrew swallowed his mouthful of cake and opened his mouth to speak.

"What song is playing? I've heard it before."

"The Devil's Trill Sonata in G Minor by Giuseppe Tartini composed in 1798 which has a very interesting story if you have never heard it" Hannibal spoke, catching Oliveah's eye as she sat her fork down on the edge of her plate.

 _Why is this not sitting right?_

"I've never heard the story."

"Tartini had a dream in the dead of night that the Devil had appeared to him at the foot of his bed, requesting that he become his servant. This piece, is a poor reflection in Giuseppe's eyes and ears of what the Devil played for him on the violin as a test of skill for his soul."

 _For his soul_

"Wow, you hear nothing like that anymore. Anyone who says they've seen the Devil is denounced as crazy or a religious fanatic" Andrew announced as Oliveah pushed her plate of cake away and looked to Hannibal.

"Many have claimed to have been visited by the Devil, but I wonder how many have actually _seen_ the Devil?"

…

Taking her keys out of her pocket, she sectioned off the only silver and turned it in the lock of her dorm door. Pushing it open, she moved over to the desk lamp and watched as the small room bathed in light.

 _It's too quiet_

Taking her Blackberry out of her bag, she scrolled through her music before bringing up the itunes app. Typing in _Tartini_ she selected the violin sonata in g minor and sat the device on the desk.

 _You could have stayed the night with Hannibal_

Swiping her finger across the screen, she hovered above listening to the opening notes before continuing on. Opening the drawer to her desk, she took out a single green tea bag and dumped it in her mug before moving out to the corridor. Striding into the bathroom, she filled her mug with cold water before returning to her room. Closing the door behind her, she twisted the lock and removed her black sweater, tossing it haphazardly onto the bed.

Looking at the bare walls of her room as she set the timer on the small microwave for two minutes, Oliveah crossed her arms and looked at her small calendar.

"My employment is set to end just before September, Christ, I feel like I should be looking for another job right now even before I start my TA position" she moaned, rubbing at her temples. Hearing the beeps of the microwave, she sat her tea on the shelf built into the wall beside her bed before grabbing her laptop.

Typing _Devil Tartini,_ in the search bar, she clicked on the Wikipedia entry and was immediately met with the image of a horned-winged devil with the lower body of a man seated on the edge of a sleigh bed. Cradled in the crook of his neck, rested a violin with the bow at the ready as a man in full bedclothes and propped up, stared in horror.

Scrolling down the webpage, Oliveah's eyes met the word Background, and she settled her shoulders down against her propped up pillow.

"Tartini allegedly told the French astronomer Jerome Lalande that he had dreamed that the Devil had appeared to him and had asked to be Tartini's servant. At the end of the lesson, Tartini handed the devil his violin to rest his skill, which the devil began to play with virtuosity, delivering an intense and magnificent violin performance."

Reading the entry out loud, she felt a chill with a similar likeness of the story.

"Hannibal, you are the Devil" she whispered, thinking back to Will's lecture at the FBI Academy and the ferociousness of the mutilated bodies of ordinary men and women displayed openly on the old screen.

A torso separated from the upper half of a corpse, tongues ripped out of mouths and stuffed between pages of the Bible, a man threaded into the limbs and stump of a tree.

The Devil had appeared to her through his eyes the first time she been in his presence and he had continued to show his interest, admiration, and encouragement with her over the previous months.

Though he had put the knife within reach, she had always been the one in control of her actions.

She had always been in control…

Slamming the laptop closed, she sat it on the carpeted floor and clicked off her light. Sitting upright with her back against the cool wall, Oliveah ignored her tea as she stripped off her top and bra. Spying Hannibal's white dress shirt laid out at the end of the bed, she ignored it as she stripped off her pants.

Settling back against the pillow, she stared up at the ceiling feeling the panic slowly creeping in.

"In less than ten hours, I will sit in front of Bloom and others to hear her claims that I plagiarized parts of my thesis" she whispered, feeling the distaste in her mouth as she imagined Bloom in one of her tight dresses, her starfish pendent necklace resting against her breast bone.

"Hannibal sent Abel Gideon to kill you Alana, not me. You were lucky that he underestimated Will."

…

 _Dr. Hannibal Lecter's Residence, 51 Springlake Way, Baltimore, MD…_

Humming the opening notes to the _Devil's Trill,_ the handsome forty-six-year-old Doctor dipped his basting brush into the clear glass bowl for the third time, before lightly coating the strung-up arm with the fragrant mixture of olive and truffle oil.

Hearing the motorized sound of the wheelchair behind him, he paid no attention as his eyes watched the slow dropping of the oil as it pooled at the bottom of the glass enclosure.

"And what piece shall you take next?" Gideon questioned, rubbing his thumb hard against the stick remote of the chair.

Looking over his shoulder with a smile, Hannibal laid the brush to rest in the bowl.

"Not _I_ Gideon" he smiled, catching Gideon's hard swallow as the man clenched his jaw.

"How about it Dr. Lecter? What would it take for you to leave me alone with your little girlfriend and one sharp knife?"

Moving over to the stainless-steel counter, Hannibal left the bowl to rest in the sink as he wiped his hands on his white apron.

"I wouldn't recommend it Abel. You would lose out to her and she does not intend for you to die quite so quickly" he smiled, catching Gideon's eye as the seated man angled his chair. Placing his hand in his lap, Gideon felt his teeth grinding as he stared straight at his captor.

"You relish in the role of Teacher and where you failed with Will Graham, you are making up with _that_ girl" he taunted, steadying his nerves as Hannibal crossed his hands over his aproned front.

"You believe I failed with William Graham?" he questioned, watching as Gideon tilted his head.

"You got him committed to Chilton's intuition, made him run around like a hamster in a wheel, then you set him free, all without him breaking. Even, when he sent that orderly after you."

Feeling his tongue pushing against his front teeth, Hannibal hummed as he straightened up.

"Would it please you to know that Will has agreed to resume his therapy with me, at his own undertaking?" he smiled, catching the slight twitch along Gideon's right eye.

 _A slight twitch of terror_

"As for Oliveah, her piece in this story is growing everyday" he spoke, watching as Gideon scoffed.

"Oh, I'd like a piece of her, a very very, different piece than what you are after Dr. Lecter."

Turning his back on the disabled surgeon, Hannibal sneered before untying the strings of his apron.

"A man can hope Cannibal"

Hearing Gideon's growl, Lecter tossed the fabric aside before pulling down the switch, bathing the stainless-steel basement in darkness.

"There is no hope for you Abel."

…

 _Psychology Department, Johns Hopkins University, Baltimore, Maryland…_

 _Tuesday morning_

 _9:01am_

Straightening her back against the uncomfortable chair, Oliveah Adler taped her fingertips against the manila folder sitting in her lap as she took a quick glimpse at her watch.

 _I have all my notes_

 _I have Hannibal's comments and signature on some of my notes, I am all set._

 _Bring it on Alana Bloom._

Hearing the boardroom door open to her left, she brought her eyes up onto the face of Dr. Peter Adams, the Head of the Psychology Department.

"Ms. Adler, if you'd like to come in?"

Walking into the boardroom, her eyes immediately landed on Bloom as the woman squared her shoulders, folding her hands together.

 _I hated working for you_

"Please, have a seat."

Glancing at another seated male who looked to be in his mid-thirties, Oliveah pulled out the black arm chair on her left. Taking a seat at the wooden table, she rested the file folder just in front of her before folding her hands.

She was nervous, yet she knew she had no reason to be

 _Just keep your anger and words in check_

"Alright, thank you for coming this morning Oliveah. I see you have brought some documents, I can take those from you…"

"Actually Dr. Adams, I would like to introduce these as well as state my case right now if I may?"

Nodding his head, Adams glanced towards Alana who remained still before flipping open her notebook.

"Bill?"

"Receiving no objections, Adams clicked on the small silver tape recorder beside his notepad before nodding his head.

"We, Peter Adams, Bill Dennings, and Alana Bloom are in presence of Oliveah Adler, second year Psychology Masters student to discuss the issue and discovery of plagiarism in regards to Ms. Adler's submitted thesis concerning nature versus nurture."

Hearing the word _plagiarism_ , she swallowed the string of curses she had lined up as she brought her eyes onto Bloom.

 _You won't even look at me you bitch_

"Alright Oliveah, introductions are done, you may begin."

Setting her fingertips back on the manila folder, she slid it towards her before flipping it open.

"The first thing I would like to present, is my complete transcript from McGill University in Montreal. Every class was completed with at least an A and there were no accusations at all concerning plagiarism on any papers that I wrote" she began, pushing her official transcript across the table towards Dr. Adams.

"I started here at Johns Hopkins two years ago under the eye of Dr. Reynolds which then switched last September to Dr. Bloom. Never once, had I been accused of anything to put my academic career at risk, until Dr. Bloom received some insight news a few days ago that I believed caused her to try and call my thesis out of spit and frank jealousy."

Halting in his writing, Adams lifted the tip of his fountain pen off the paper as he squinted his eyes.

"Ms. Adler, your words suggest to me that you see your thesis being questioned due to reasons other than academic."

 _Here we go_

"Yes, I believe that Dr. Bloom called my thesis into question, because she found out that I am in a relationship with her former mentor from Hopkins."

Keeping the palms of her hands down flat against the table top, her eyes watched as Dr. Adams tossed his pen down before bringing a hand up to rub at the stubble growing along his chin.

"Alana, who is the mentor Ms. Adler is referring to?"

Throwing her eyes down the length of the boardroom table, Oliveah swallowed hard as her former employer folded her hands.

"Hannibal Lecter."

"Lecter?!"

Hearing Dennings cough, she felt the man's eyes on her immediately and the instant judgement and scrutiny.

 _How was someone like her in a relationship with the infamous and brilliant Psychiatrist?_

 _Was she looking for a sugar daddy?_

 _What could a well-established professional possibly see in her?_

Catching Adams eye as he gave her the once over, he settled back against his chair and hummed.

"I also have written notes and comments from Dr. Reynolds on my submitted research notes, dated…"

"How long have you been seeing Dr. Lecter?"

The question caught her off guard.

 _What difference does this make?_

"Um, since this past December" she spoke, mentally tallying up their time to just four months.

 _After I discovered that he is Baltimore's notorious Chesapeake Ripper_

"Your statement and your documents will be taken into consideration, but as far as I am concerned, I have read your thesis and so has Dr. Dennings and after the usual checks and a personal phone call from Dr. Lecter this morning, there are no grounds for plagiarism."

 _Hannibal…_

Shooting his eyes off towards Alana, Adams watched as she thrusted a bunch of papers across the table.

" **DAMN IT OLIVEAH! YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING WITH HIM ALL THIS TIME?"**

It was then that she felt the nervousness coming back into her entire body like a freight train.

This wasn't about questioning the validity of her thesis.

This was about how long she had been in Hannibal's inner circle, something that Alana would certainly relay back to Special Agent Jack Crawford.

This, was the establishing of a timeline.

…

 _Dr. Hannibal Lecter's Residence, 51 Springlake Way, Baltimore, MD…_

 _7:12pm_

Pulling open the small door to the metal wall safe, Hannibal poked his fingers along the various papers, fraudulent passports, documents, and currencies before he reached to the very back. Pulling out the ribbon tied stack of his late mother's letters and correspondences, he held them firmly in his hand before reaching back for the box.

Leaving the door open as he took a tired seat at his desk, Hannibal tossed the stack of letters aside before spying a folded piece of paper that had latched onto his mother's letters. Taking the paper between his fingers, his eyes scanned over the official document declaring he as the sole surviving male member of the Lecter family, and the option to file for his father's aristocratic title of Count.

Folding the paper back up, he tossed it aside as he reached for the closed box.

He had never thought to act on his rightful title. In his mind, it had died along with his father that summer night at the family cottage outside of Kaunas. The night his entire family had been murdered in cold blood.

Taking off the lid, his eyes fell on the limited number of jewels once belonging to his mother that he had been able to salvage as a teenager. Pulling out Mischa's bracelet, he hummed as it fit around three of his fingers but would go no further.

" _Mischa…Mischa…."_

The last time she had worn it her bath water had been uncomfortably cool and it was only his childish antics as an eight-year-old to blow bubbles through the fashioned metal that kept the sanity of everyone in the cottage.

Replacing the bracelet back into the box, Hannibal stared at the thin gold band that was at the center of his attention.

His mother's wedding band.

He had never given thought to marriage. Though he had seen the shared interests, love, and admiration between his own parents, he had never thought it would be something he would consider.

"Count and Countess Lecter" he breathed, picking it up and holding it close to his eyes as he took in the slight gnawing marks that littered the band.

To this day he was still amazed at his young act of bravery to throwing stones and bricks at the wolves that had surrounded the bloodied corpses of his parents. Aiming low, he had watched a stone land squarely against a snapping jaw of razor sharp teeth before he ran across the yard. Padding his father's pockets, he found nothing on him before he moved to his mother.

Staring into her lifeless eyes, he inched away from the blood he found himself kneeling in until he noticed the chewed and mangled fingers of her left hand. Spying the protruding knuckle, Hannibal reached out and lightly touched his childish fingers against her cold skin before slipping her wedding band off.

Running back to the cottage, he bit back the tears, tasting blood before slamming the door as hard as he could. Gaging on the putrid smell of stale blood, and boiled flesh that littered the open living room and kitchen, the young boy let out a scream that shook the entire foundation.

A scream that ended in a low animalistic growl.

…

 **Thank you to everyone for subscribing and following! Thank you to everyone for leaving reviews!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story every other Saturday (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**

 **P.P.S. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Racheeele: Thank you for your kind comments!**

 **Americanlatinajapanesegirl: It's funny cause the character of Andrew is based off of my friend who is just like this. Happy Holidays!**

 **Foxtrotoscar: Thank you so much for your kind comments! I never want this story to end!**

 **Guest: Thanks for reviewing!**


	38. Chapter 37

I do not own anything related to Hannibal, either thru television, or written books. Everything belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 37**

 **Song(s): Familiar (Agnes Obel), Bad Blood (Alison Mosshart & Eric Arjes)**

 _Will Graham's Residence, Wolf Trap, Virginia…_

 _7:13pm_

Turning the lights off in the car, Oliveah sat behind the wheel and stared up at the lit farmhouse through the windshield.

For some reason, she was nervous to see him.

Throwing open the door, she reached over to the passenger seat and picked up the boxed apple pie before inching out into the evening air.

Hearing the muffled barks of the dogs from inside the house, Oliveah smiled as she climbed the porch steps.

"Enough… **ENOUGH!** "

Hearing Will's authoritative shouting, she stood at the glass door and managed a small wave as he meandered through the canines.

"Hi."

Feeling the warmth of the foyer and living room spilling out onto the porch, Oliveah stepped inside and laid eyes on an unknown dog.

"Who is this?"

Catching her eye as he reached out for the pie, Will nodded slowly.

"Her name is Abigail" he spoke quietly, watching Oliveah taking a knee. Running her fingers around the black labrador's ears, she scratched and smiled as the hound licked her face.

"Hello Abigail." Feeling Buster and Winston trying to nuzzle their way in, she sat back and allowed herself to be overtaken as Will leaned against the wall beside the door.

"Where did you find her?"

Shifting his weight, Will cradled the pie box as he watched her ease.

"Just the other night. The night of Hannibal's dinner party" he spoke, watching Winston jump in excitement.

 _The night before Jack found me in Hannibal's house, half dressed_

"They never forget a face" he offered, walking across the room and disappearing around the corner towards the kitchen.

Leaving the dogs as she moved to the fireplace, Oliveah tossed in a single log before wiping her hands on her jeans. Making her way to the kitchen, she heard the clatter of pots as she watched him take a roasted chicken out of the oven.

 _Chicken_

Feeling the tension from earlier in the day releasing over her shoulders, Oliveah took in a deep breath as she smelled rosemary and sage before hearing a pot on the stove overflowing onto the burner.

"Shit!"

Feeling her lips pulling into a smile as she watched Will fluster about, she couldn't help but see both men in front of her and immediately, their differences in the culinary arts.

 _You say you can see yourself living in this farmhouse with Will, yet you also see yourself in Hannibal's company_

"I love you both."

Hearing Oliveah's words, Will pulled the boiling carrots off the stove and quickly laid a hand towel over a freshly baked loaf of bread, still resting in its tin.

"When I was about ten years old, my class went on a field trip to a place called Upper Canada Village in Morrisburg Ontario. It was a village set up to reflect life in the 1860's, simple living, home cooked meals, and farming. Just seeing you and smelling all of this brings back those memories" she spoke, watching as Will handed her two plates.

Setting the table as he brought the food over, Oliveah took a seat and felt her shoulders relaxing even more.

"I take it everything went well in your meeting with Alana and the department?"

"If coming out still fired, and having more Hopkins professionals aware that I am sleeping with Hannibal Lecter counts out as well" she spoke, tearing off a piece of the homemade bread.

"I was talking about the plagiarism accusation" Will spoke, cutting a piece of his chicken.

"Turns out, there is some power behind Hannibal's name and reputation. Enough to silence Alana and make her look like a complete fool" she smiled, as Will stared at her from across the table.

"I'm going to resume my therapy with Dr. Lecter."

Coughing up her mouthful of food, Oliveah reached for her glass of water as Will did the same.

"Why would you want to do that Will?" she questioned, watching him lean back in his chair.

"I…remember him forcing Abigail's ear down my throat. I remember it clearly Oliveah, and I need to keep him close, to protect myself and to protect you." He spoke, catching her eye as watched her pushed her plate aside.

"Please don't resume your therapy with him" she whispered.

"You want to warn me, but you won't answer why you are with him. Why you are now in an intimate relationship with him. Why Oliveah?"

Closing her mouth, she emptied her glass of water before standing to her feet.

"Hannibal sees what is inside of me, what I am capable of" she spoke, keeping Will's eye as she took her plate to the counter.

"You are not a killer Oliveah, Hannibal is insane…"

Frowning as she dumped the contents of her plate into the trash, she strode over to the table and took up Will's plate and cutlery.

"You don't know anything about me Will Graham. You don't know what I went through with my mother and step-father. You don't know what I've done" she breathed, feeling Will's hand on hers.

"What has he made you do Oliveah?"

Shaking her head, she pulled her hand away as Will rose to his feet.

"All my experiences in life so far have had a hand in shaping who I am, what I feel, and have pushed the boundaries of what I believe I myself am capable of" she noted, watching as Will approached her.

Moving away from his outstretched hand, Oliveah stared into his eyes as she saw the pain.

"Maybe Will, there are some people in this world who deserve to meet the Ripper."

Watching his hand fall to his side, she watched his back straighten as he narrowed his eyes.

"Did I deserve it?"

Trying to shake some sense into her head as Will spoke, Oliveah fought in vain of what she should say next, but came up with nothing.

"Did Abigail fucking deserve it?"

 _She's alive Will_

 _She's alive_

"Will…"

"Leave Oliveah, and I would seriously give some thought to how you want to survive all of this if you continue to put yourself in Hannibal's close reach."

…

 _Jack Crawford's Office, BSU, FBI Academy, Quantico, Virginia…_

Shoving a stack of papers into his briefcase, Jack Crawford snapped the locks shut just as Jimmy Price flew into the office.

"Price, I'm going home to my wife" Jack announced as Jimmy slammed his hands down on the desk.

"Jack…Miriam Lass has been found" he breathed, trying to steady his shaking fingers.

…

 _(Flashback)_

 _Aukstaitija, Lithiania_

 _Clamping his hand over his young sister's mouth to muffle her cry, Hannibal pulled her closer into his chest as they listened to the sounds of approaching heavy boots._

" _Mischa…quiet" the young boy hissed as he felt her tears falling against his hand. Whispering into her ear to close her eyes, Hannibal bit down hard on his lip as three sets of boots appeared in his vision from under the bed._

" _This will do nicely" a man's growl sounded as Hannibal heard his mother's whimpers._

" _Please…don't do this!"_

 _Hearing his mother's cries as she was thrown heavily onto the mattress above them, Hannibal felt his lips quivering as more weight fell onto the bed above._

 _Hearing Simonette Sforza -Lecter's cries as the mattress above started to shake, Hannibal tasted the salt of his own tears as the sounds of low grunting met his ears. Closing his eyes, he tried to tuck Mischa more under his own body to shield her from the sounds of their mother's torture just as laughter erupted from the other two booted men._

 _Feeling Mischa's teeth digging into the flesh of his hand as he refused to let her speak, Hannibal felt the rage growing deep within his chest as he stared intently at the dirty boots of the men._

 _Finishing with the woman laying beneath him,_ _Vladis Grutas threw his hands out and wrapped them tightly around her neck as he chocked the life out of her._

" _Anyone else want a turn?" he growled, smiling widely before cocking his ear._

 _Going silent, he moved his eyes to the mantle of the fireplace and spied three framed photographs._

 _Growling loudly, Grutas roughly shoved Simonette's body off the edge of the bed before standing to his feet. Ripping the mattress off the frame, he grabbed the bedpost and upturned the heavy wooden piece of furniture before staring down at the two small bodies laying still._

" _Hello children…"_

Throwing his eyes open, Hannibal Lecter sat straight up in the darkness of his bedroom, breathing heavy before throwing his eyes towards the moon lit window. Rotating his left arm as he ran a finger along the thin narrow scar, he groaned as the doorbell sounded from downstairs.

…

Pressing her thumb hard against the doorbell, Oliveah took a step back and raised her eyes onto the dark bedroom windows before she heard the lock turning.

Feeling the warmth of the foyer spilling out, Oliveah stared into Hannibal's face as he narrowed his eyes.

"Good evening Hannibal."

Taking a step back to allow her access, Hannibal ran a hand through his hair as he felt her hand pressing against the front of his bathrobe.

"Good morning, Oliveah" he corrected, glancing at the grandfather clock against the wall before shutting the door and twisting the lock.

"This is unexpected" he began as Oliveah turned around to face him.

"I was at Will's earlier this evening. I drove out to Wolf Trap right after my meeting with Alana and the other professors of the department" she spoke, watching Hannibal slipping his hands into the pockets of his dark green bathrobe.

"I know you don't want to hear me talking about Will, but what I want to talk about concerns him."

Running the tip of his tongue against his front teeth, Hannibal took in a deep breath before nodding his head.

"At this hour, I would suggest coffee" he muttered, moving down the hall towards the kitchen. Passing the staircase as she walked behind him, Oliveah moved her eyes to the darkened doorway of the study as she saw herself standing before Jack and Hannibal…

" _Anyone other than yourself that can verify you were here all-night Dr. Lecter?"_

 _Parting his lips slightly, his dark eyes caught the slight movement from the doorway as Crawford slowly turned around._

" _Good morning Agent Crawford."_

 _Standing tall, Oliveah relaxed her shoulders as she watched the surprise flash over Jack Crawford's eyes as he looked her over, his lips pursing._

" _What are you accusing him of Agent Crawford?"_

 _Clamping his mouth shut as he was taken aback at her boldness, Jack rolled his shoulders and gave her a stern stare._

" _I'm not accusing him of anything Ms. Adler. Only asking his whereabouts last night" he confessed lightly, speaking over his shoulder as he turned to Hannibal._

" _Agent Crawford?"_

 _Watching the man's eyes as he focused on her, Oliveah balled her fists as she opened her mouth to speak._

" _Hannibal is the Chesapeake Ripper."_

 _Hearing her words, she watched as the Federal Agent slowly turned back around as the Doctor lunged towards his desk, taking up the letter opener and slicing the air in front of him, feeling the contact with Jack's exposed throat._

 _Darting around the kneeling body of Jack Crawford as Hannibal plunged the letter opener once more into the man's throat, Oliveah avoided Hannibal's arm as she tore out of the study. Feeling the cold floor boards beneath her feet as she ran towards the foyer, she slammed against the front door, yanking off the chain before reaching for the lock. Pulling open the door, she heard the steps behind her just as Hannibal slammed both hands hard against the door, roughly grabbing her arms before slamming her back up against the door._

 _Bringing the bloody letter opener up to her throat, Hannibal stared into her eyes as she held her breath._

" _You've placed my own life in jeopardy, and for that I will kill you…"_

Standing at the mouth of the dark kitchen, she listened to his steps as he switched on the overhead stove lamp, bathing the kitchen in soft light. Pulling open the cupboard on his immediate right, Hannibal withdrew a glass french press as Oliveah took the stainless-steel kettle over to the sink.

Watching the water flowing from the faucet, she capped the kettle and turned around to find Hannibal standing directly in front of her.

Feeling his fingers tracing along her jaw, she waited for his lips until he pulled away, returning to his task.

 _He's not impressed_

 _I wouldn't be either showing up at two in the morning announcing that I had been hanging around at another man's house_

"Had you been sleeping long?"

Running a hand over his jaw, Hannibal leaned forward and poured two cups of coffee ignoring the cream, sugar, and milk as he slid one close to Oliveah's fingers.

"I woke up not long before you ran my doorbell" he spoke, taking a deep sip as Oliveah felt the warm of the cup in her hands.

"I had a nightmare."

Moving her eyes onto Hannibal's face, she felt her mouth dropping as she caught for the first time, a vulnerable look on his face.

"The last time I remember having a nightmare was the first night I arrived in Etampes, at the home of my Aunt and Uncle" he began, taking a sip from his cup.

"What was your nightmare about?"

Hearing her whispered question, Hannibal steadied his eyes before giving his head a small shake.

"It is late Oliveah, what did you wish to talk to me about?"

Watching him close down, she was thankful for the brief hint of humanity as she sat her cup down on the table at her elbow.

"Um, like I said, I saw Will this evening and he…told me he was going to resume his therapy with you"

"Patient-Doctor confidentiality Oliveah."

Raising an eye, she couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth as he refilled her cup.

"I was not aware of his intentions to resume therapy."

"He sent Matthew Brown to kill you Hannibal, and from what I know of you, you are not going to let that go."

Clearing his throat as the clock in the study let out three chimes, the Doctor stared into the darkened fireplace as he registered her words.

"You are correct in thinking that" he growled, glancing down at the slowly healing scars along the lengths of his left and right wrists just peeking out from the cuffs of his sleeves.

"Please don't kill him."

Feeling his upper lip twitching, he lightly flexed his fingers before turning towards her.

"I rarely give second chances to anyone Oliveah, you should be aware of that."

"Will isn't stupid Hannibal, he'll be expecting you to do something" she spoke, trying to keep her voice steady as she watched him rise to his feet.

"Then let him expect."

Downing the last of her black coffee, she rose to her feet and unzipped her jacket as Hannibal spoke out.

"I have an early appointment in the morning Oliveah, so I will wish you a good night."

Feeling the coldness in his words as he brushed her off, she scoffed before shrugging her coat back on.

 _Fine then. The hell with both of you._

Nodding her head, she walked out of the study without a word and rounded the stairs, heading towards the foyer taking her keys out of her pocket. Twisting the lock on the door, she wretched it open before slamming it shut behind her.

Throwing open the door to her Honda Civic, Oliveah Adler slammed the palm of her hand hard against the wheel as she threw the car into reverse. Catching the light going dark in the study, she swore under her breath as she made her way back towards the Johns Hopkins campus.

"I can't even call that place home" she muttered, driving in silence as she turned south for the twenty-five-minute drive. Gripping the steering wheel tight, her eyes scanned the roadways as she slowed down for a red light.

"What am I going to do with my life?"

Watching the light turn green, she drove until she found herself in the downtown core before pulling off to the side of the road.

"I have to figure my life out, I can't keep doing this" she whispered to herself as she threw the car into gear. Driving down the familiar streets, she rounded onto North Clinton and slowed down to a crawl as she moved her eyes onto the darkened red brick townhouses.

The street was quiet.

Standing on the sidewalk, Oliveah looked up at the front of the house and blinked as she took in the front door that was now painted white from its original dark blue. Spying the closed-up windows of the basement, she laid a hand on the brick corner of the house and brought her eyes up onto her old bedroom window. Looking down the alleyway, she listened to the sound of her boots crunching over the pavement as she walked the length of the townhouse.

"I was happy here, for a time" she spoke out loud, remembering the good times she had shared with Tyler and Andrew in their rundown student rental.

Pizza's, movies, friends over, late nights writing papers and research…

"And then I met Dr. Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham."

Hearing her words, she had a flashback of the previous September that made her stand still and close her eyes…

" _Jack, I mentioned to you that I was going to hire an Assistant from the department to help me and this is Oliveah Adler. She is a second year Masters student and she is helping me with Abigail Hobbs. She was with me this morning for our first meeting..."_

"Damn the both of you" she swore, turning around and marching back towards the street. Giving a final glance towards the darkened townhouse, her eyes fell on the number one that now stood out so prominently on the white door.

"Good-bye innocence."

…

 _Jack Crawford's Office, Behavioral Science Unit, FBI Academy, Quantico, Virginia…_

"Miriam, does the name Hannibal Lecter ring any bells?"

Staring at the green cactus plant on the long desk against the far wall, the young blonde woman sat motionless as she massaged the fleshy stump of her missing arm.

"That plant hasn't been moved since the last time I was in your office" Miriam noted, quickly looking down before rising to her feet. Walking over to the desk, she reached two fingers out and gently ran a fingernail along the sharp spine.

"She hasn't died" she spoke quietly, touching the dried-out soil in the small pot.

"No, she hasn't."

Hearing Jack's words, the former officer cadet swallowed hard before turning around.

"No, it doesn't. Should it?"

Feeling the hum along the back of his dried throat, Agent Crawford rubbed a hand over his tired eyes.

"He got inside my head you know? But somehow, I wasn't afraid. I don't think I could feel afraid, all I could think of was seeing the light the few times he opened the drum lid."

 _Jesus, Miriam_

"I should let you sleep. We can talk in the morning."

Taking a small step forward, Miriam scratched nervously at her neck as she thought about her next question.

"This, Hannibal Lecter, is he is the Ripper?"

Giving a slight shake of his head as he stood, Jack shoved his hands into his dress pant pockets.

"We aren't sure yet Miriam."

Feeling cold as his words struck her heart, Miriam swallowed before taking a seat back in her chair, feeling lightheaded.

"You aren't sure because…you haven't caught the Chesapeake Ripper Jack?"

Remaining silent as he watched her fingers flexing, Crawford kept his eyes steady on her own.

"You found him once Miriam, we need you to help us find him again."

"I found him by accident Jack, if I had known one percent when I left your office that afternoon, I would never have gone alone" she spat staring down at his feet.

Letting his office fall silent, Jack laid a soft hand on his former trainee's shoulder as she rested her head against his arm.

"I couldn't see his face, all I heard was his voice. It was soothing, and he told me what he he had planned for me. He told me he was going to take my arm and give it to you…did he?"

Bringing her eyes up onto his face, Jack took a deep breath and squeezed her shoulder hard.

"We never stopped looking for you" he spoke steadily, watching her head nod.

"I appreciate that Agent Crawford."

Shutting the door behind him, his dark eyes watched her confident walk down the carpeted Academy hallway as Miriam gripped the tied excess fabric of her shirt sleeve.

"Miriam, Officer Richards here is going to escort you to your hotel room and stay on post. He will bring you back here tomorrow morning and we can begin, but…if you need a few days…" he began watching the young woman stop dead in her tracks before turning around to face him.

"I'll help you find him Jack, but I can't promise you that if I find him first, I won't kill him."

…

Rubbing his tired eyes as he listened to Bella hanging up the phone, Jack breathed out heavily as Zellers knocked softly on the office door.

"We need to keep her rescue close to our chests Z. I don't want Frederick Chilton or Hannibal Lecter to know that Miriam Lass has been found alive."

Nodding his head as he crossed his arms across his chest, Brian Zellers took a seat in one of the empty fabric chairs.

"Has she said anything that can help us identify the Ripper?"

"We need to tread very carefully on this, Miriam is the only one who has been in his presence to provide concreate details, things that have died with the other Ripper victims" Jack spoke as Zellers coughed.

"Miriam may want to talk to someone other than you Jack."

"I had thought of that, I've already called Alana Bloom and she is on her way here. I had also thought to call Oliveah Adler to come in for tomorrow morning" he spoke as Zellers raised a curious eye.

"Why her?"

"She is sleeping with Hannibal Lecter, and I am convinced that she knows more than she lets on regarding Gideon's disappearance and Abigail's death. I want to see how she reacts when we bring Hannibal in for questioning."

…

 _Interview Room 3B, BSU, FBI Academy, Quantico, Virginia…_

 _7:31am_

Covering her mouth to shield her tired yawn, Oliveah Adler rose to her feet as the door to her left opened, to reveal a petite framed, blonde woman with a short ponytail.

 _Miriam Lass_

 _She is so much smaller than I had pictured_

"Miriam, this is a friend of mine Oliveah Adler who works with Dr. Bloom, whom you met this morning" Jack spoke as Oliveah bit her tongue.

 _We are not friends Agent Crawford, and worked is more appropriate since you opened your mouth and I was fired._

Offering her hand out for a shake, she was surprised at the woman's strong grip as she quickly released.

"Hello Oliveah, I appreciate you being here."

 _She's trying hard to show her control over her situation_ Oliveah noted as she thanked the former FBI cadet for allowing her to be there.

Moving her eyes onto Jack Crawford as he closed the room door behind him, she caught the small screen of the television connection to closed captioning flickering on over his shoulder as he walked by her, not offering a word.

 _Why in the hell ask me to come here and help you?_

 _Why would you want me anywhere near Miriam Lass when you know I am with Hannibal Lecter? Of whom you haven't completely ruled out as a suspect?_

Folding her hands behind her back Oliveah scanned her eyes over the cold looking, dark grey interview room beyond the two-way glass mirror as she noted a desk that was probably nailed down somehow to the concreate floor.

Taking a step backwards to allow Miriam an uninterrupted view of the window, she couldn't help but glance down at the excess fabric tired in a knot. She had seen the Federal Trainee's cut off arm in Will's slide show clutching a mobile phone, and as she glanced out of the corner of her eye, she watched as the woman absentmindedly touched the knot with the fingers of her other hand.

"This is Dr. Bloom, you met her last night" Jack reminded as Oliveah focused her attention once more on the room. Feeling the distaste in her mouth as she chewed on her tongue, she took in the thin woman's blue checkered dress and heels as she took a seat at the desk, her back and long loose hair to the glass.

"She is the Doctor you wanted me to talk to later this afternoon?" Miriam questioned as Jack laid a light hand on her shoulder.

"Like I said, only if you feel up for it."

 _You are tender with her Agent Crawford because you feel like it was your fault she fell into the Ripper's hands_

Feeling the hum in the back of her throat, Oliveah shifted her weight and wished she had brought her bottle of water in from the car as she took a deep breath.

 _If they are going to bring Will in to rule him out by Miriam, he should be arriving momentarily_ she thought as she glanced up to the small closed caption television on the wall. Feeling her mouth falling open as the interview room door opened, Oliveah nearly did a double take as she watched a three-piece suited Hannibal Lecter enter the room with his tan peacoat folded neatly over his arm.

"What…"

Hearing Oliveah's low whisper, Miriam shot her a questioning look before returning her eyes to the glass.

Pulling out the chair opposite Alana, Hannibal laid his coat on the edge of the table as he took a light seat, adjusting the vistor's badge attached to his lapel.

Folding her hands in front of her on the table top in an effort to look professional, Alana narrowed her eyes as she stared straight into Hannibal's face.

" _She_ was my student Hannibal."

Leaning back in his chair, the Doctor focused his dark eyes onto Alana's without a look of guilt or remorse, but more with a look of disappointment at having his private affairs being spoken out loud.

"This seems like petty revenge on your part Alana, and it does not become you" he growled, settling his hands in his lap.

Straightening her shoulders back as she opened the file folder in front of her, Bloom tapped her index finger against the paper as she spoke once more.

"Well, she is fired, and still has to defend her thesis in front of me."

Pursing his lips as he stared into her eyes, he watched as she lowered her gaze before re-folding her hands.

"That is very unfortunate."

"What is she talking about, what student?"

Hearing the confusion in Miriam's voice as she looked to Jack Crawford, Oliveah blinked quickly before slowly looking to Crawford who stood less than five feet from her in distance.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, Dr. Lecter is Ms. Adler's boyfriend."

 _So that is why I am really here. Jack wants to see how I react to Hannibal being questioned_

"They found a witness. A survivor, the only victim of the Chesapeake Ripper who lived to tell."

Staring straight at Hannibal through the glass mirror, Oliveah tucked her chin into her chest as she listened to Bloom's words.

 _You're wrong Alana Bloom. Will Graham survived him and I am surviving him_

 _If anyone ever knew, would they think I was ever a victim?_

"Is…this witness watching me now?"

Looking over to Miriam, she kept her eyes steady as the woman stared without blinking, hard in concentration.

"Yes."

"Seems I am the usual suspect."

Catching Hannibal's annoyance as she watched him on the small closed caption screen, she watched him settle back defensively in his seat, staring hard at the woman seated in front of him.

"I…keep having angry, imaginary conversations with Jack Crawford about that. I wish I could tell you why this is happening" she whispered with pleading eyes.

 _I know why this is happening Alana and you'd do well to distance yourself though I know you won't_

Letting a low hum out of his throat, he slowly looked around the grey room and took a deep breath.

"This witness must not be able to identify the Ripper by sight," he spoke, slowly rising to his feet. "Jack wants them to hear my voice, otherwise I would be in here alone" he added, rounding the corner of the table before looking down into Alana's face.

"Right?"

Feeling the irritation radiating from his eyes, Alana said nothing as she slowly nodded her head.

"Still, I appreciate your company."

Hearing his appreciation to Alana, Oliveah winced as she watched the Doctor slowly approaching the long two-way mirror. Scanning his eyes over the glass as he stood still, Oliveah swallowed hard as she felt his eyes piercing into her own.

 _He can't see me_

 _He doesn't know I am even here_

"It's not him."

Throwing her eyes onto Miriam, Oliveah felt her mouth going dry as the petite blonde shook her head.

"Miriam, why don't you…"

"I said, it's not him Jack."

Clearing his throat as he stared down into his trainee's face, he held back his anger before lowering his voice.

"Are you sure?"

Refusing to give another look to the man standing before the glass mirror, Miriam shook her head.

"Yes, he's not the Ripper."

Running her hand over her mouth, Oliveah watched as Miriam Lass massaged her arm, bringing her eyes up onto hers.

"Guess you're lucky to hear that your boyfriend is not a psychopathic serial killer"

…

Walking steadily through the Academy visitor parking lot, she kept her eyes focused as she ignored others walking around her.

 _Just get to the car….just get to the car…_

Spying her license plate, she jabbed her key into the lock of her door and wretched it open as she took a heavy seat. Feeling the lurch in her stomach, she messily gathered her hair up in her hand as she puked outside her door, watching it splatter on the ground.

"God damn it" she breathed, reaching for the bottle of water in the holder. Downing the entire bottle, Oliveah slammed her door shut and leaned her head against the headrest, closing her eyes.

"This was his early morning appointment" she spoke out loud, staring up at the roof interior of her car.

 _I thought I was there for Miriam, but Crawford only wanted me to see his brief power over Hannibal_

 _He wanted to see if I showed any emotion or concern_

"He wants to know what I know about Hannibal…"

Running her fingers through her hair, she threw the car into gear and pulled out of the parking lot before feeling her stomach lurching again.

"This can't be stress" she breathed as she pulled over to the side of the road. Throwing open her door, she puked once more before hearing Andrew's voice in her head…

" _Ahem, pregnancy can alter one's eating habits"_

Gripping the steering wheel tightly, Oliveah felt her head spinning as she let out a nervous laugh.

"Never missed a period, never been late, always bled for five days" she muttered, spying a CVS Pharmacy in a strip mall to her right.

 _If I really thought I was pregnant, I would feel panicked_

"But I don't" she breathed, pulling into the mall parking lot. Throwing the Honda into park, she grabbed her wallet and tucked her Blackberry into the console before opening her door. Walking on steady feet, she entered the pharmacy and looked around for any hint of where the pregnancy tests were kept.

"Can I help you find something?"

Turning around, Oliveah nodded her head as her eyes found a sign labelled feminine care.

"Actually, I found it myself."

Standing in front of four shelves packed with an assortment of pregnancy tests, she felt her vision blurring before grabbing the first one within reach.

"Do you have a washroom?"

Pocketing her change as the cashier frowned, Oliveah looked behind her and spied a sign as she carried the box with her.

Slamming the door to her stall, her eyes read over the First Response instructions as she twisted off the plastic cap to the water bottle she had added at last minute. Downing half the bottle, she sat on the toilet and tore into the box, letting the ripped packaging fall to the floor.

"Remove cap, urinate on strip, wait three minutes for yes or no" she breathed, dropping the cap on the ground as she felt her bladder release.

Setting the test on top of the toilet dispenser, she closed her eyes and brought up Hannibal, standing in front of the two-way mirror.

His eyes were searching along the glass like a predatorial hunter, inching around for a scent, for blood…

Taking in a deep breath as she reached for the test, she held it flat in her palm, as she opened her eyes.

…

 **Thank you to everyone for subscribing and following! Thank you to Racheeele, Americanlatinjapanesegirl, and ViciousGingerLady for leaving reviews!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story every other Saturday (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**


	39. Chapter 38

I do not own anything related to Hannibal, either thru television, or written books. Everything belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 38**

 **Song(s): Live To Tell (Madonna)**

 _ **YES**_

Staring at the boldly printed word, she felt her fingers tightly gripping around the test as she closed her eyes.

 _Are you really surprised that it's positive?_

Feeling her chest tightening as she nearly snapped the test in half, she rose from the toilet and stuffed the it into her pant pocket before roughly gathering up the torn cardboard box and paper instructions. Leaving the stall, she felt tension in her shoulders as she stuffed everything into the stainless-steel trashcan. Wiping her hands on the back of her pants, she heard voices passing the closed door before she turned around and caught a glimpse of her pale complexion in the spotty mirror.

Leaning a hand on the counter, Oliveah felt her stomach turning as she quickly gathered up her hair before dry heaving into the basin. Spitting as she turned on the faucet, she swore out loud as her mind raced.

"So, what one day I suddenly find out that I'm pregnant and I'm constantly sick?" she whispered, scooping up a hand full of water into her mouth. Looking into the reflection of her eyes as she ignored the water dripping from the tap, she focused on her lips as she spoke as calmly as she could.

"I'm pregnant."

Hearing the words falling from her lips, she repeated them again and on the fourth repetition, felt their power.

"I'm pregnant with Doctor Hannibal Lecter's child. I'm pregnant with the child of a serial killer."

Touching the tips of her fingers against her stomach, she lifted her shirt slightly and felt around.

Flat and taut, with no hint of a growing bump.

 _You've been sleeping with him since December._

 _Four months, and in that time, had you ever used anything other than the pill?_

Focusing on her eyes reflecting back, she tried to think if she had ever seen him using or mentioning condoms or asking if she was on birth control.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Feeling the coolness of the tiled wall against her back as the warm water from the shower head dripped down both their arms and shoulders, she breathed in deeply as she watched Hannibal smooth back his hair with his fingers._

 _Stepping forward, she trailed the tips of her fingers along his biceps before clasping them around the back of his neck. Tilting her head, she watched as he dipped down and felt the water dripping off his lips as she parted her own._

 _Giving in to her hunger, she felt his strong hands cupping her bum as he easily lifted her up against his waist. Pushing her back against the tile wall, she moaned as the scruff of his chin brushed along her collarbone…_

"No, he never did" she breathed, as she felt a pathetic feeling settling over her shoulders.

 _He probably wasn't thinking that I would be so irresponsible to let something like a baby happen when I am trying to get my future together_

 _Unless_

 _Unless he wanted this to happen…_

Shooting down the thought immediately, Oliveah scoffed just as the door to the washroom slammed open, revealing a tired looking mother clutching the hand of a blonde-haired boy who looked to be about three.

"No, he wouldn't."

"Colin, hurry up and go pee we're already late!" the woman gruffed as the boy hurried into one of the stalls, leaving the door open behind him.

Setting her purse down on the side of the sink, the woman gave a half smile to Oliveah as she moved behind her towards the wall dispenser. Ripping off a generous amount of paper towel, she let out a cough as she caught Oliveah's eye.

"Kids…" she muttered before blowing her nose. "They pee when leaving the house and then have to go ten minutes later when you are on the road" she moaned, tossing the paper towel into the garbage.

"Colin! I said hurry up!"

Watching the little boy walking out of the stall, Oliveah felt her stomach flip as his eyes caught hers.

"Hi Hi"

Keeping her mouth closed as the young boy spoke, she felt the arm of the mother brush against her as she watched her straightened up the boy's jacket sleeves.

"Let's go."

Standing alone in the bathroom, Oliveah simply stared at the wall in front of her before blinking back into reality. Walking out of the drug store, she set her eyes hard on her car as she walked in a straight line. Feeling light rain drops against her face as she pulled out her keys, she ducked into the Honda before slamming the door closed.

"Twenty minutes ago, I was not pregnant" she breathed, inserting the key into the ignition. Turning the engine over, she just as quickly shut it off before letting go of the keys, listening to them jingling against one another.

Hearing the rain drops landing on the windshield as she watched the overhead clouds turning darker, she tapped the nail of her thumb against the rubber of the wheel.

"April showers, May, June showers" she whispered, counting forward nine months before back tracking to eight.

"December give or take" she breathed, moving her eyes to her window.

 _That is if I am only a month along and not more_

Staring at the groups of people walking towards and from the entrance to the mall where she had previously stood, Oliveah caught sight of a man and a woman holding both hands of a small child in a pink jacket. Watching the child swing up into the air as she displayed a wide smile, she instantly felt the soreness that her raw childhood had denied her.

She had been denied a family. The laughs, the love, and the attention.

"Would I even know how to show you all that?"

Hearing her words as she rested her left hand against her stomach, she frowned as she reached down and pulled on the seat adjuster, stretching her legs out as the seat reclined. Resting her head on the headrest, she breathed out deeply before closing her eyes.

She had never been one to start planning her future wedding.

She had never fantasied about naming her future children, first or middle names.

She had honestly never felt the pull towards marriage or motherhood at all in her twenty-three years of life.

"What am I going to do?"

 _What is he going to do?_

Feeling lightheaded as she thought of Hannibal, she felt the lump in her throat before swallowing hard.

 _How do I tell him?_

Feeling the pent of exhaustion that had been accumulating from the past week, Oliveah felt her lips parting slightly as sleep washed over her.

"What in the fuck am I going to do?"…

 _She had made her decision._

 _Staring at the Blackberry that laid face up on her desk, she rose to her feet, laying a hand on her slightly swollen belly as she walked to her campus door. Twisting the lock closed, she felt her hands starting to shake as she passed by the packed cardboard boxes littered throughout the small dorm._

 _Moving her hand under her shirt, she absentmindedly started to caress her stomach as she paced to the only window. Looking down to the commons outside, she watched the rain gathering in the growing puddles as students ran across the soaked grass._

 _She had been packed for nearly a week after she had revealed her pregnancy to the Doctor, and she had left the house on Springlake for the safety of her Hopkins dorm after making a gut wrenching decision._

" _This is for you little baby. For your life. You deserve to be born innocent."_

 _Picking up her mobile phone, she dialed Will Graham's phone number and tightly pressed her lips together as the rings came through._

" _Hello?"_

 _Hearing his voice, Olivea felt her eyes starting to water as she ended the call._

 _Dialing Alana Bloom's office number in the Psychology Department, she frowned as it clicked on to her answering machine. Ending the call, she quickly dialed the department and waited for the secretary to answer._

" _Johns Hopkins Department of Psychology, how can I help you?"_

" _Good morning, I was trying to speak with Doctor Alana Bloom, do you happen to know if she is teaching today?"_

" _Let me just check her schedule…yes, she has a lecture right now for Introduction to Social Psychology. It is scheduled to end in about…forty minutes, if you'd like to leave your name and phone number I can hand it to her when she returns?"_

 _Hanging up without a further word, Oliveah sat the mobile down on her knee and brought her hands up against her mouth as she tried to steady her breathing._

" _They are both safe and out of harms reach" she breathed, feeling her heart starting to race as she felt her fingers starting to shake._

" _All I have to do is make sure he is still in the office."_

 _Reaching for her mobile, she nearly dropped it onto the floor as she dialed the number to his office._

 _Biting her lip as she listened to the rings, she felt cold as she wondered if he had left or if the call was about to be transferred to the secretary service, when an elegantly accented voice spoke into the receiver._

" _Good morning Oliveah."_

 _Hearing her name on his lips, she straightened her spine and allowed her hand to fall off her belly as she closed her eyes._

" _I was just calling to see what time you were going to be home tonight?" she questioned, keeping her eyes closed._

" _My last scheduled appointment is for five-thirty this evening" Hannibal replied as he reached his fingers out and touched the binding of his black daybook._

" _Okay, I was just wondering."_

" _Are you feeling alright?"_

 _Remembering back to the early hours of that morning as she watched Hannibal getting dressed, Oliveah felt her eyes getting wet as she remembered the feel of his warm hand protectively caressing her belly._

" _I'm alright, just…hungry. I think I've eaten four brioches this morning" she admitted, hearing his chuckle over the line._

" _I will just have to make you more."_

 _No…no you won't Hannibal._

 _Feeling the tears running down her cheeks, she kept her voice steady as Hannibal tapped his fountain pen against the edge of the desk._

" _I love you Oliveah."_

 _Feeling her lips shaking as she tasted her salty tears, Oliveah nodded her head as she replied back._

" _I love you too."_

 _Hearing the call ending on the other line, she tossed her phone aside before cradling her head between her hands. Crying loudly as she struggled to breath, she rose to her feet and stepped up to the window, pushing it open for the rainy air._

" _I have to do this…I have to…"_

 _Stumbling backwards, she retrieved her phone and thumbed in Jack Crawford's office phone number, staring at the digits as she hovered her thumb over the send button._

 _Resting a hand on her stomach, she entered the call and brought the mobile up to her ear._

" _Hello Agent Crawford, it's Oliveah Adler."_

 _Sucking in a deep breath as he listened to her voice, Jack narrowed his eyes as he interrupted her words._

" _Ms. Adler, I am very busy…."_

" _I want to tell you that Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, and that he is at his office on Bayshore right now."_

…

 _Behavioral Sciences Unit, FBI Academy, Quantico, Virginia…_

 _Three Hours Later…_

 _Sitting perfectly still on the edge of a leather chair, Oliveah clutched a styrofoam cup of water between her fingers as she hung her head._

 _It had been three hours since she had called Jack Crawford._

 _And it had been two hours since she had been brought under police escort to the BSU, directly to Jack Crawford._

 _Hearing Jack's shoes scuffing on the floor, Oliveah lifted her head and watched as the Agent folded his hands together, keeping silent._

 _Feeling nauseas as she cleared her throat, she felt her blood run cold as Crawford's mobile began to ring._

" _Crawford."_

 _Holding her breath as she caught Jack's eyes, she felt her heart sink as his lips spread into a smile._

" _We got him."_

…

 _One Hour Later…_

" _You do not need to be here when the officers bring him in."_

 _Hearing Jack's words, Oliveah shook her head as she felt his close presence at her side._

" _I have to see this Agent Crawford."_

 _Hearing her whisper, Jack threw his eyes up towards the hallway as he heard sharp commands before the pounding of heavy booted footsteps._

 _Feeling the weakness in her knees as she spied an officer dressed entirely in black swat clothing with a gun slung across his chest rounding the corner of the hallway, Oliveah clamped her mouth shut as she bit down on the tip of her tongue._

 _There he was._

 _Watching the tall six footed cannibalistic serial killer with a swat officer on either side of his arm guns drawn, she felt her mouth falling open as she took in the state of his face._

 _One eye was shut completely as a large deep cut spread from his cheekbone down the length of his chin. Staring at his split lip, she glanced down to see a trail of dried blood all the way down the front of his light blue dress shirt before noticing that his hands were behind his back._

" _He killed two of my guys and his patient" the lead officer spat as he came to stand in front of Jack Crawford._

 _He fought like an animal being backed into a cage Oliveah thought as she felt his dark eyes staring intently at her face._

 _Don't look at him…Don't look at him…_

" _Is this your doing Oliveah?"_

 _Hearing the snarl in his voice as the hallway went silent, she watched as the lead officer strode and came to stop directly in front of the killer._

" _You are not to fucking talk!" he spat, annoyed to see his words having no effect._

 _Taking a step forward, she felt a strong hand on her upper arm as she turned to see Jack shaking his head._

" _What do you think you are doing?"_

 _Ripping her arm out of his grip, she turned back to Hannibal and slowly approached, radiating cold as the lead swat officer stepped away._

 _Raising her eyes onto his as she read a mixture of confusion, rage, hatred, and love, Oliveah reached two fingers up and gently laid them over the painful looking split in his bottom lip._

 _Watching him twitch as his upper lip curled, she reached up on her toes and brushed his lips with her own as she felt his hair falling against her forehead. Feeling a sharp pinch against her lip, she closed her watering eyes as Hannibal bit his teeth down hard, tearing open her lip as she was roughly pulled backwards._

" _ **YOU FUCK!"**_

 _Watching one of the officers slam the butt of his gun against Hannibal's jaw, she saw the darkness in his eyes as the pain of a broken jaw failed to radiate._

" _ **GET HIM OUT OF HERE!"**_

 _Hearing Jack's shout as she cupped her hand beneath her bleeding mouth, Oliveah stared down at the tiled floor as the shuffling of footsteps grew quiet._

 _Hearing Jack walking up behind her, she knew he would not be holding tissues._

" _You should have asked for immunity Oliveah" he spoke, slapping a cold handcuff around her right wrist as she lowered her left arm. Feeling his fingers pulling her arm back, she winced as the cuff snapped tight against her flesh._

" _What for Agent Crawford? I'm just as guilty…"_

" **EXCUSE ME? EXCUSE ME?"**

Throwing her eyes open as she banged her elbow against the driver's side door, Oliveah breathed out quickly as she caught a security guard dressed in a reflective vest knocking his knuckles lightly against her window.

Turning the engine over, she rolled down the window and stared into the eyes of the officer.

"You can't park here to sleep M'am, so you'll have to move your car or it will be towed if you are not shopping" he spoke as Oliveah quickly turned to the passenger seat.

 _Shit, I didn't keep anything from the pharmacy_

"Right, I'm leaving" she muttered, rolling her window back up as the guard started to walk towards another group of idling cars.

…

 _Johns Hopkins University, Charles Commons, 330-1 N. Charles St, Baltimore, MD…_

Slamming the door closed behind her as she noticed a folded sheet of paper on the floor, Oliveah stepped over it before walking to her desk. Digging into her pocket, she pulled out the long white plastic pregnancy applicator and sat it face down on the edge of the desk.

Staring down, she felt her frustration growing as she snatched it up between her fingers. Wrenching open the top drawer, she tossed it inside before covering it with papers and sticky notes.

 _Out of sight, out of mind won't work in this case_

Grabbing her calendar off the wall, she spied the date for her thesis defense before flipping to May. Tapping the date for her graduation which would hand her a Masters Degree in Psychology, she flipped through to June, July, before settling on August.

"What happens after August?" she whispered as she laid a flat hand on her stomach.

…

 _Dr. Hannibal Lecter's Residence, 51 Springlake Way, Baltimore, MD…_

 _9:02pm_

Spying the familiar bumper of the black Honda Civic as he pulled into his driveway, Hannibal silenced the Bentley as he breathed in deeply.

Opening his door, he walked straight up to the driver's side window and was surprised to find the seat empty.

 _Where are you Oliveah?_

Closing his eyes, he listened for any hint of breathing or movement along the drive or along the shrubs and bushes framing the front of the house. Frowning as he heard nothing, he turned and started up the wet walkway, pleased that the rain had finally stopped.

Rounding the corner of the house, he slowed his steps as his eyes fell on an individual sitting on the wet steps. Shoving his hand into his peacoat pocket, Hannibal jingled his keys as Oliveah lifted her head.

"How long have you been sitting here?" he questioned, watching her stretching out her legs as he noticed her too thin of a jacket.

Looking down at the time on her phone, she counted forty minutes.

"About forty minutes" she spoke as Hannibal stepped forward and scowled. Taking his keys out of his pocket, he held out his other hand and narrowed his eyes in dismay as he tightly gripped her cold fingers. Keeping her hand clasped in his, he inserted his house key and pushed open the door into the dark foyer.

"You have a chill Oliveah" he growled as she slowly slipped off her jacket.

 _It's not just about me anymore_ she realized as she handed her coat over.

"Are you hungry?"

Hearing Hannibal's question, she shook her head before speaking.

"More thirsty, actually."

Following him into the kitchen, she took a light seat on the edge of the beige lounge chair as she heard the uncorking of a wine bottle.

"I'll be right back."

Watching him leave the still dark kitchen, she interlaced her fingers before turning her head to stare at the closed hatch leading to the basement.

"Abel Gideon" she breathed, hearing footsteps above her on the wooden floor.

Feeling the near exhaustion that had been building up over the last couple of days, she had started to softly snore with her head propped up in her hand just as the sounds of footsteps halted in front of her.

"Come."

Stepping into the large master bathroom, she breathed in the deep scent of rose petals as she came to stand at the edge of the white lion clawed bathtub.

Hearing Hannibal's footsteps approaching the door, she raised her eyes and watched as he held out a glass of red wine.

Taking the stem between her fingers, she watched as he took a light sip before she did the same.

"You didn't have to do this for me" she spoke, watching as Hannibal sat his glass down on the floor near the tub.

"You look like you need it" he replied, taking the glass from her hand. Setting it beside his own, he laid a hand on her hip and turned her around to face the floor to ceiling mirror.

Feeling his hard chest against her back as he came to stand directly behind her, Oliveah held her breath as she watched his fingers reaching around to the buttons of her blouse. Feeling his lips against the side of her throat as he let her shirt fall to the floor, she shivered as his fingers lightly dragged across her naval.

Placing a light kiss on her cheek, he stepped back and watched her shed her dress pants. Stepping into the warm rose scented water, she leaned her back against the edge and watched as Hannibal handed her back her wine glass.

Kneeling down behind her, he unbuttoned the cuffs of his black dress shirt before rolling the sleeves up to his elbows. Slipping his hands into the water, he watched as the rose petals bounced off his fingers before he scooped some water over her chest. Grabbing a single petal, he nuzzled his cheek against the side of her face before drawing the petal along her sternum before trailing it down between her breasts.

"You are keeping something from me Oliveah."

Hearing his words as she opened her eyes, she moistened her lips as she looked down at the half full wine glass bobbing above the water.

"I've been having dreams about…us."

Reaching over for a glass bottle of shampoo, Hannibal hummed as he poured some of the liquid into the palm of his hand. Massaging his hands throughout her hair, he watched as her strands slipped around and through his fingers.

"What kind of dreams?"

Closing her eyes as Hannibal worked his fingers along her scalp, Oliveah took a deep breath as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Too many. I've had dreams that you finally decide to kill me, kill Will, dreams of me telling Jack Crawford that you are the Ripper, just…"

"I promised you Oliveah, that I would never kill you."

"But if I did something to warrant your attention?"

"Have you done something Oliveah?"

Hearing the tone of his question, she breathed out slowly as she felt his hands coming to rest on her either of her shoulders.

"No."

 _Good girl_

"I know that you were brought in this morning by Jack Crawford."

Downing the last of his wine, Hannibal cleared his throat as he felt Oliveah's wet fingers moving against his own.

"Where you behind the mirror?"

"Yes, with Jack and Miriam Lass."

Feeling the grin spreading across his face, he continued massaging his fingers through her hair as the scent of the shampoo swirled around them.

"I'm happy Miriam was found."

"Did you intend for her to survive?"

"I intended for Jack to find her, whether she was dead or alive all depended on Jack."

"How close did Miriam come to discovering that you were the Ripper?"

"She arrived at my office. The depth of her questions showed me just how skilled an investigator she was. Her questioning about a former patient of mine when I was attending an ER, sealed her fate that afternoon" Hannibal spoke calmly as he watched the suds of the shampoo drip down the side of Oliveah's neck.

"Why couldn't Miriam identify you this morning Hannibal?"

"Conditioning and a bit of hallucinogens" he spoke, offering nothing more. Cupping his hands as he gathered up the bath water, he watched Oliveah's shoulders relax as the water and rose petals tumbled back down into the tub.

"This feels really nice" she moaned, closing her eyes as Hannibal reached forward in the water. Taking up her wine glass, he downed the rest of the contents before setting it beside his own.

"What else are you keeping from me?"

Lifting a hand from beneath the water, she watched as the drips splashed against her stomach.

"When I was in New York a few months back, I saw Dr. Du Maurier at the museum I was visiting."

Hearing nothing from the man behind her, she turned her head slightly as she felt wet fingers against her earlobe.

"Did you speak to her?"

If anything, Bedelia had made her bed with leaving her a letter of warning at her door and turning Hannibal down for therapy.

"Yes."

Feeling his fingers sliding down the side of her throat, Oliveah felt her stomach flip as he started to massage her sternum.

"Do you still wish to kill her?"

"I always keep my promises Oliveah" he replied, rising to his feet. "When you come downstairs, I will make you something to eat" he spoke, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Actually, I am not that hungry…" she began, catching the Doctor's eye.

"I didn't ask you if you were hungry Oliveah, you are becoming too thin."

 _Don't worry Hannibal…in a couple of months, the weight gain will start to show_

Hearing his footsteps fading from the bathroom and into the hallway, Oliveah brought her hands up and splashed water on her face, rubbing her eyelids as the scent of roses invaded her nostrils.

Letting her fingers coming to rest against her flat stomach, she gently pushed in and around as she stared at her navel.

"How do I tell a serial killer that he is going to become a father?" she whispered, pressing her fingertips harder into her stomach. Pulling the stopper in the drain, she sat still and listened to the water draining before rising to her feet. Stepping out of the tub, she looked around for a towel and spied Hannibal's monogramed bathrobe as she wrapped it around her shoulders. Tying the belt, she rolled up the sleeves before gathering her hair up in a ponytail.

Making her way down the carpeted staircase, Oliveah padded along the hallway as she rounded the corner to the kitchen, leaning against the frame.

Watching the Doctor measuring out what appeared to be white truffle oil, she focused her eyes on his hands as he licked his lips.

"Poached quail eggs with white truffle oil on a bed of baby spinach on tartine" he spoke, nodding for her to approach the island.

Reaching into his trouser pocket, Hannibal took out a small gold object and rubbed his thumb slowly along the teeth before he laid it on the marble counter, sliding it towards Oliveah.

"This key is to the house only" he spoke, watching as she traced her finger along the sharp edges of the cut teeth.

 _Is he offering for me to move in?_

Moving the key around with her finger, Oliveah watched as Hannibal flipped two eggs in a pan with expertise before layer a length of tartine bread with baby spinach.

"Have a seat in the dining room."

Dropping the gold key into the bathrobe pocket, she said not a word as she left the kitchen and took a seat at the only placed setting at the dining room table.

Watching Hannibal rounding the corner of the table, she laid her hands in her lap as he sat the plate down. Disappearing for drinks, Oliveah swallowed with unease as the smell of the eggs wafted around her.

 _God, I can't eat this right now_

Watching Hannibal taking a seat at the head of the table beside her as he sat another full glass of wine at her fingertips, Oliveah flexed her fingers as she stared at the alcohol.

"Really Hannibal, I am not hungry" she breathed, avoiding his eyes as he took a sip of his wine. Moistening his lips as he watched her move the plate away, he shook his head as he rose to his feet. Holding out his hand, he watched as Oliveah remained still.

"To bed then."

…

 _1:01am_

Staring up at the dark ceiling of the bedroom, Oliveah absentmindedly slide her hand over her stomach before letting it fall away under the sheets.

Looking over at Hannibal's closed eyes, she lowered her gaze onto the curve of his exposed hipbone before rolling over. Moving the comforter off her legs, she rose to her feet and reached for the rich green bathrobe over the edge of the chair. Tying the belt securely, she left the bedroom and padded down the hallway towards the staircase.

Crossing into the kitchen, she could still smell the truffle oil from earlier as she came to stand at the island. Spying the block of knives near her elbow, she touched the cold stainless-steel handle of the butcher knife before sliding it carefully into the deep pocket of the robe.

Grabbing Hannibal's ring of keys from the side counter, she sectioned off the smallest one between her fingers as she walked to the door in the floor of the back room. Pulling it open, she shivered as a rush of cool air hit her face and bare legs. Climbing down the stairs, she walked slowly down the length of corridor before spying the edge of the stainless-steel double sink.

Rounding the corner and pushing through the industrial plastic sheeting that hung from the ceiling, she spied Abel Gideon sitting propped up on a single mattress surrounded by an enclosure of glass walls.

Feeling her mouth falling slightly as she looked at his face, she swallowed quickly as he turned his head to hold her in his vision.

"The good Doctor has neglected to give me a clock, but from your dress, I will say good evening Ms. Adler" he spoke, reaching up and adjusting the black eye patch that covered his left eye socket.

"What happened to your eye?"

Gently moving his fingers beneath the black fabric, Gideon slipped the patch off completely as he focused his gaze.

 _Jesus_

"The Doctor came down one day and said he was hungry, he even offered to share…" Gideon added in a whisper as Oliveah felt the blood draining from her face. Staring into the empty eye socket, she shifted slightly to the right as Gideon smiled.

"How very kind of you."

"I came down here because I needed to talk to someone."

Scoffing at her words, Gideon heaved himself up into his wheelchair before rolling over to the glass door.

"From what I can see, it only opens from the outside" he spoke, gesturing to the handle as Oliveah reached forward.

 _You're missing one leg, one eye, and your arm up to your elbow Dr. Gideon, I should still be able to take you if it comes to that_

Snapping open the lock, she pulled the door open and stepped back as the former surgeon rolled slowly into the open makeshift operating room slash carving station.

"So, you've come down to the cold bellows because you can't talk to Hannibal Lecter, or William Graham. It must be really important" he teased, moving his one eye over her face.

"From what I see out of my one remaining medically trained eye Ms. Adler, you are looking rather pale and that's not due to the hospital style lighting or to my missing eye. Since the last time I saw you, I would say you have lost weight and really, you didn't eat much that night you took my arm."

Slowly nodding her head, she watched as he narrowed his eyes before she cut him off.

"I'm pregnant, Dr. Gideon."

Hearing her confession, she watched his lips twisting into a scowl as he reached up and scratched his temple with his thumb.

"Mazel tov I suppose, to you and the Doctor" he growled as Oliveah rested her hands in the bathrobe pockets, feeling the blade of the knife against the skin of her fingers.

"Of which, Doctor Lecter does not know…" he tasted, scratching at the beard along his chin.

Standing still as she bit her lip, she nodded her head as Gideon inched closer in his chair.

"Hyperemesis Graviadarum" he spoke, keeping his remaining fingers on the power button. "Severe morning sickness is characterized by extreme vomiting, nausea, the inability to keep down food or liquids, and weight loss. Feel free to clarify with Hannibal Lecter if you don't believe me" he grinned, catching Oliveah's annoyed scowl.

"Thank you, Doctor Gideon. I know you hate me with every fiber of your being, but I appreciate you listening to what I had to say."

Catching the twitch passing over his lips, Gideon leaned forward slightly before firmly pressing his back against the chair seat.

"But who will listen to you when he starts serving _you_ the oysters, acorns, and sweet wines to make you tastier?" he spoke, watching as Oliveah slowly moved towards him.

"I needed to tell someone I am pregnant, and unfortunately, I can't let you live with my secret."

Ripping the butcher knife out of the pocket of the robe, she quickly plunged the blade deep into the surgeon's gut as his right eye went wide. Taking a step backwards as she watched him spitting up mouthfuls of dark red blood, she inched backwards as Gideon leaned forward with a gasp before falling out of his chair and onto his chest.

Stepping around the growing pool of blood as she ignored the knife, Oliveah brushed the bangs out of her face as she started down at Gideon's still body.

"I've killed a human being."

Staring at Gideon's still body, she gently touched her stomach knowing that she had made the right decision. Even if it would haunt her for the rest of her life.

 _Piece by piece no more Doctor Gideon_

…

 **Thank you to everyone for subscribing and following! Thank you to Guest, Guest, Americanlatinajapanesegirl, HeavenlyCondemned, Guest, Nirvana14 for leaving reviews!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story every other Saturday (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**

 **P.P.S. This was a long one to write. I changed the ending so many times from what I originally had written. Hope you like! And thank you to everyone for such kind comments!**


	40. Chapter 39

I do not own anything related to Hannibal, either thru television, or written books. Everything belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 39**

 **Song(s): Darkroom Double (Moon & Pollution), Lestat's Piano Sonata (Performed by Connor Chee)**

 _Dr. Hannibal Lecter's Office, 687 Bayshore Ave – Suite 200, Baltimore, Maryland…_

Crossing her black dress pant legs, right over left, the young twenty-three-year-old Psychology Masters student settled into the expensive black leather patient chair as her ears picked up the tiny chimes striking exactly two in the afternoon.

Staring into the solemn face of Hannibal Lecter, Oliveah moistened her lips as the Doctor took in a deep breath.

"You've left quite the mess on my basement floor Oliveah."

Catching the iciness in his tone of voice as she watched his lips purse, she could tell he was more than pissed.

 _He probably wanted to watch me kill Gideon_

 _Me the student_

 _He, the Teacher_

"I'm sorry for leaving blood all over the concreate."

"It was more the meat, I was concerned about."

Feeling a chill running down her spine as he set his eyes hard on hers, Oliveah shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Are you disappointed that I didn't kill him in front of you?" she questioned as she heard the low hum against the back of his throat.

"I would have been curious to watch."

 _To watch…_

Chewing her lower lip as she listened to his words, she half thought to rise to her feet and demonstrate Gideon's final minutes using the expensive penknife sitting on his office desk into the air, until she thought of her last words…

" _I needed to tell someone I am pregnant, and unfortunately, I can't let you live with my secret"_

"How did you feel when you made the decision to take his life?"

 _It was easy_

"It was…surprisingly easy" she spoke calmly, lifting her hazel eyes onto his.

 _Is that what you want to hear Hannibal?_

Stretching her fingers out over the leather ends of the chair's arms, she breathed out deeply as Hannibal rose to his feet.

"A drink?"

"Just water please."

Watching him fasten the single button on the front of his navy-blue suit jacket, she angled her head slightly as he traced the tips of his warm fingers along the bone of her jaw in silence. Listening to his footsteps disappearing out of the private exit, she rose to her own feet and listened to the sound of her heeled boots as she moved towards the wooden ladder granting access to the second-floor balcony.

"First editions of everything I would expect" she muttered to herself as she touched her fingers along the wooden siding of the ladder, hearing Tobias's long dead screams in her head.

 _The ghosts of two men and maybe more…_

Hearing the approaching steps behind her, she turned slightly and took the glass from his fingers.

"How do you feel Oliveah?"

Feeling his eyes staring down into her face as she took a long sip of water before walking to stand in front of the floor to ceiling window, she looked down onto the traffic below, and watched the mixture of BMWs and Mercedes cars, the sound of their irritated horns whispering through the glass.

"How do _you_ feel Hannibal?" she challenged, hearing his throat clear.

"This isn't about me Oliveah" he spoke sternly, as she turned to face him.

 _Yes, it is Hannibal_

 _My life is now entwined more than ever with yours…_

 _You just don't know it_

"Correction Hannibal, this does concern you."

Feeling his warm breath against the side of her neck, Oliveah swallowed the lump in her throat as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You believe that had you not found your life becoming entwined with mine, that you would not have acted on your desire to kill?" he whispered as he brought a hand to rest against her lower back.

 _I had to kill him_

"What drives a person to commit the act of stabbing the blade of a knife into a person's stomach. To actually make the conscious decision to end someone's life?" she whispered as Hannibal lightly kissed her clavicle before nuzzling his cheek against hers.

"Because they want to. Curiosity or inherent, you killed Abel Gideon because you wanted to. And because you succeeded, you will kill again. Because you _want_ to Oliveah."

Letting out a tired sigh as she felt the bile rising in her throat, she almost wanted to ask if there was something wrong with her, before she immediately swallowed her words.

 _Jesus Christ Oliveah_

"Why did you choose the abdomen?"

"I…don't know."

Feeling his hand making small circles along her lower back, she couldn't help but lean into his touch.

 _This is exactly what I need_

"Think Oliveah…"

"I said I don't know. If I had planned it better, I probably would have slit his throat" she let out, feeling the Doctor's warm breath against her earlobe.

"To watch him bleed out?"

"To watch the pathetic-ness of what his life had become spill out onto the concreate. I wanted Gideon to feel it all. I didn't want him to have it easy."

Feeling his lips pulling into a small smile as he straightened his back, Hannibal took a step backwards before coming to stand at her side.

"I am having a dinner tonight at seven, I would like it if you came" he announced, letting his hand fall from her back as she opened her eyes onto the light blue wall.

 _Tell him_

 _Just tell him and suffer the consequences of his words and actions when he is told he is going to become a Father_

"Hannibal…"

Hearing her voice coming out as an unsure whisper, Oliveah turned to face the six footed Doctor just as a loud knock erupted on the closed office door. Throwing her eyes to the door, she waited for Hannibal to speak and glanced up at his profile as he remained silent.

"Are you expecting a patient?"

Staring at the door with slight annoyance, Hannibal shook his head as he walked across the floor.

"I am not."

 _Should I go?_

Standing still as Hannibal pulled open the door, she held her breath as she had a vision of Alana Bloom striding in or worse, Jack Crawford.

"Good afternoon Will."

Hearing the slight surprise in Hannibal's voice as he kept a hand on the edge of the door, Oliveah stepped forward before halting.

"Would you like to come in?"

 _No no no…_

Moving past the Doctor, Will slung his dark brown coat over his arm and skidded to a halt as his eyes landed on Oliveah.

"Oliveah?"

Closing the door and ignoring the deadbolt, Hannibal folded his hands together as Will stared hard at the young woman

"Our scheduled appointment isn't until seven thirty tomorrow evening" Lecter noted as Will continued to stare.

"I…will leave you two alone" she announced as she started to walk towards the private exit door.

"No, I would you to stay Oliveah."

Catching Will's eye as she stopped by the edge of Hannibal's desk, she threw her eyes onto the Doctor as he set his chin hard.

"Sessions are between Doctor and Patient Will, not guests. That would be unethical" he added in a low tone as he motioned for her to leave. "I will see you later tonight."

Scoffing as he watched Oliveah slowly close the door behind her, Will tossed his jacket onto the blue sofa before adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"You two have a date?" he muttered as Hannibal took a seat in the leather chair behind his desk, folding his hands in front of him.

"You are aware Will that Ms. Adler and I are seeing each other" he spoke, staring into the young man's face as Graham shoved his hands into his pockets.

"What would it take for you to let her go?"

 _Now you are really starting to annoy me William_

Rising slowly to his feet, Hannibal breathed deeply as he gestured towards the matching black leather chairs.

"You wish to spend your time here this afternoon, discussing Ms. Adler, _my_ girlfriend?" he questioned, catching Will's shoulders slumping as he settled back in the chair.

He had never spoken such words in referring to Oliveah, and it tasted unfamiliar around his tongue though not with an entirely unpleasant aftertaste.

"You are going to kill her."

Crossing his legs as he pursed his lips, Hannibal pushed the tip of his tongue against his front teeth as he slightly tilted his head.

"Actually Will, Oliveah tried to kill herself."

Catching the Doctor's dark eyes as he spoke, Will reached out and gripped the ends of the chair trying to choose his words carefully.

"And you are responsible for that. You _know_ you are Hannibal" he growled, watching the Doctor betraying no sense of emotion in his eyes.

"Are you capable of love Will?"

Furrowing his eyebrow at the unexpected question, the young man felt the heaviness in his jaw as he kept a hard stare.

"Oh, I am quite capable of love Doctor Lecter. I think the more important question to ask is, are _you_ capable of love?"

Tucking his chin into his chest, Hannibal hummed lightly as he took a moment to think of his words.

"He who is in love is wise and is becoming wiser, sees newly every time he looks at the object beloved, drawing from it with his eyes and his mind those virtues which it possesses" he quoted, watching his patient's eyes glazing over.

"You are in love with her, aren't you Will."

"Is it that obvious?" he sneered, avoiding Hannibal's eyes as the Doctor narrowed his own.

"This is your first appointment since I agreed to continue your therapy, after, you tried to have me killed. Surely there is something more pressing you would like to discuss?"

Staring hard at the Doctor seated before him, Will felt his upper lip twisting into a slight snarl.

"I remember what you did to me Doctor Lecter. I remember you…shoving Abigail's ear down my throat with a plastic tube. I remember standing in your dining room with you in front of me, and Abel Gideon seated to my left. I remember drawing you fucking face clocks, and having brain scans that always came back normal…all under your care."

"Are you questioning my care Will?"

 _You smug son of a bitch_

"I am going to stop you Hannibal."

Narrowing his eyes in a mixture of curiosity and anger, the Doctor smoothed the palms of his hands over his thighs.

"You've stood the test of time, passing one of the greatest tests of man, and you survived"

Feeling the anger starting to overflow as he rose to his feet, Will threw an arm out as he gestured widely around him.

"Survived? You think I've survived all of this? You had me shut away for murders I didn't commit. **I DIDN'T KILL ABIGAIL HOBBS!** "

Clearing his throat as he watched his patient roughly grab at his jacket and scarf, Hannibal rose to his feet and moved to stand behind his desk.

"You, are the Devil Hannibal Lecter. A flesh and blooded human monster."

Feeling his lips twitching as he flipped open his black, hardcover appointment book, Hannibal tapped his thumb for his next available date.

"We see what we choose to see" he replied, taking his fountain pen up between his fingers.

"I will schedule you for our usual time of seven-thirty on Tuesdays, and with that, I would like to give you an assignment."

"You're kidding me."

"Will, I want you to write down how you see all three of our lives unfolding in the next eight months, until the month of December. You, myself, and Oliveah."

"And what kind of…assignment, is that?"

"One that will hopefully, give some clarity."

Scoffing as he shrugged on his jacket, Will shoved his hands into his pockets before removing his car keys.

"And you would just love to see how everything unfolds, wouldn't you?"

Pursing his lips as he closed the appointment book, Hannibal folded his hands casually across his front as he fixed a stern eye.

"I don't take being threatened too lightly William" he growled, hearing Oliveah's voice in his head…

" _Please don't kill him"_

" _I rarely give second chances to anyone Oliveah, you should be aware of that"_

"In eight months' time, I see you behind bars in the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane."

Hearing the office door slam as he slowly walked towards the floor to ceiling windows, Hannibal tucked his chin into his chest as he kept his eyes firmly trained on the back of William Graham. Running the tip of his tongue against his sharp canine tooth, he mentally began to plan a bundle of fresh herbs that would soak nicely into the man's skin and flesh when he heard the chimes of the standing grandfather clock.

…

 _Dunkin Donuts, 8801 Pulaski Hwy, Baltimore, MD…_

Moving up the line towards the cash register, Oliveah pulled out a twenty-dollar bill from her pocket and scanned the list of menu items. Feeling her stomach growling as she rubbed her fingers against her naval, she knew exactly what she wanted.

"Hi, can I have two boston kreme donuts and a large frozen coffee with whipped cream and an extra shot of caramel?" she spoke, handing over her money as she grabbed a straw.

 _Guess I'm going to pass on my sweet tooth to you_

Taking up her items before finding an empty seat near one of the windows, she hungrily bit into one of the donuts as she closed her eyes.

"So good."

 _I will see you later tonight_

"I tried to tell him. I did try" she whispered to herself, lightly rubbing her stomach as her eyes caught sight of a very pregnant woman, toting a small toddler at her side.

" **BUT I WANT ITTTTTT!"**

Flinching as the child's ear-piercing scream turned nearly every seated head, she watched as the mother scolded the boy before sitting him down in a booth.

 _What kind of mother would I be?_

 _Would I scold my child? Would I use some other kind of hippy, granola style parenting?_

 _Would I lead by example?_

"Example…I've killed a man" she whispered, folding closed the bag holding the second donut as she took up her frozen coffee. Striding out of the shop with determined steps, Oliveah threw open the door to her car before slamming it shut hard behind her.

"I've **KILLED A MAN!** "

Letting out her scream as she slammed her hand down in the middle of the wheel, she caught the eyes of curious passerbys of which some flipped her the finger.

" _How do you feel Oliveah?"_

Hearing Hannibal's voice in her head as she turned over the engine, she took a deep sip of her sugary drink with steady fingers.

"I feel…nothing."

…

 _306 E 119_ _th_ _St, Apt 4, New York City, New York…_

 _6:12pm_

"If you are home Tyler or get this message, can you call me back or text me? I am in the city."

 _Right outside your stoop in fact_

Stepping backwards onto the sidewalk, Oliveah raised her eyes and spied no lights on in any of the fourth-floor windows.

"Why would they be home? The live in the city that never sleeps" she muttered, picturing her friends out at dinner, enjoying their night and each other's company. Checking the time on her phone, she counted less than an hour before she would be expected at Hannibal's door.

"I'm not testing you Hannibal, but I just can't right now…"

 _You could have told him of your pregnancy tonight, after dinner_

Feeling the tinge of hunger once more, she started off down the sidewalk not caring if she found fast food or a café. Looking around at the brownstones as she walked, her eyes spied black bars on nearly every ground floor window and wondered if the tenants ever felt their view matched that of a prison.

"If I was lucky enough to live in New York, I would not settle for bars on the windows" she spoke to herself as she felt the vibration of her mobile.

 _Hannibal?_

Stepping off the sidewalk and into the side doorway of a convenience store, she started down at the screen and felt her stomach sink.

"Hey Andrew…"

"Woman! What the hell are you doing in town?"

Moving away from the doorway, she was about to walk back towards the brownstone when she picked up laughter and music from Andrew's side of the phone.

"You guys are out?"

"Yeah. A work function. Tyler is actually out of town until Tuesday, you said you are in town now? Where are you?"

Turning around on her heel, she began walking back towards the convenience store as she lied to her friend.

"Just deciding on something for dinner, but I won't be in your neck of the woods until around eight?" she spoke, hoping Andrew would announce that he would be home at that time.

"Hmm, this thing is only just starting, so I won't be around until at least eleven" he spoke, raising his voice over the music as Oliveah stopped to lean against the wall of a building.

"No problem, it's for work Andrew. Don't worry about me" she added, wincing as a car horn blasted from the curb side.

"Are you okay?"

Hearing Andrew's muffled question as she turned and started walking down the street, she nodded her head in silence before realizing that he would not catch it.

"I'm fine."

"Hold…hold on, I'm going to bathroom, it's quieter."

Stopping at the edge of the curb as she watched the evening bumper to bumper traffic trying to make it through the green light before it hit yellow, she stared up at the sky and listened to the commotion and sentence fragments as Andrew navigated the washrooms.

 _Your stomach sank because it was not him calling, yet you leave Baltimore when he is expecting you for dinner_

 _That will be seen as rude Oliveah_

"Okay, Jesus…how can there only be two stalls in the men's and six in women's" he spat, slamming the door to his stall as he leaned against the divider

"Are you, in the women's washroom Andrew?" she blurted out as her eyes fell on a restaurant sign advertising a place called Evelyn's Kitchen.

"Of course, much cleaner in here. Now, what's going on? The fairy tale not working out?"

Closing her eyes as she shifted her weight, she chewed on her words

"Has, has he hit you? Oliveah! Has he laid a hand on you?"

Hearing Andrew's panic, she nearly dropped her phone as she shook her head.

"What? No Andrew he hasn't hit me" she gruffed.

 _Not me._

 _He promised…_

 _Never me_

"Then what is it? It has to do with him otherwise you wouldn't have driven all the way from Baltimore on a weekday."

Moistening her lips as she pressed her back against the restaurant building, Oliveah closed her eyes as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Andrew, I'm pregnant."

…

 _Dr. Hannibal Lecter's Residence,_ _51 Springlake Way, Baltimore, MD…_

 _11:02pm_

Sitting at the head of the dining room table, the Doctor sat in silence as he stared into the flames of the candles, that were still lit from four hours previous. Moving his eyes to the Cristobal dinnerware place setting that had neglected to be used, Hannibal felt his upper lip twitching as the scent of lady's perfume, truffle oil, rosemary and parsley hung in the air.

 _I am having a dinner tonight at seven, I would like it if you came_

Picking up the stem of his wine glass, he swirled the red contents gently before bringing it against his lips, emptying the glass in one long sip.

 _Where did you run to tonight Oliveah?_

Reaching into the inner pocket of his black suit jacket. Pulling out a small, worn box, he breathed deeply before flipping off the lid. Picking up his late mother's ring, he studied the small diamonds before running his thumb lightly along the bent curve of the gold band.

He had slipped this off her dead finger, when the men who had been responsible for her death eventually tired of her body. Pursing his lips, he laid it directly in the middle of the empty dinner plate before rising to his feet. Slipping off his suit jacket, he let it hang over the back of the wooden chair before he unfastened the sleeve cuffs of his crisp white dress shirt. Taking up the silver candle holder, he slowly walked from the dining room towards the living room, taking a seat in front of the piano.

Feeling the warmth of the candles as he removed his Blackberry, he spied no phone calls or text messages and powered down the device before letting it fall from his fingers and onto the lid of the Steinway. Staring at the row of black and white keys, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he started to play.

 _You've killed your first of many to come Oliveah, this I know_

Moving his fingers with the utmost grace as the notes sounded throughout the room, he pressed the keys with force as he slowly brought his left hand over his right.

 _You say it was easy to kill Abel Gideon, but I believe you are lying to me_

 _I can smell it_

Keeping his eyes closed, the Doctor angled his head towards the drawn back curtained window as the light of the moon shifted to light up his hands.

Slowing his fingers as he neared the end of his piece, Hannibal gently lifted his fingers as the lingering notes fell silent around his ears.

Opening his eyes as he watched a single droplet of melting wax fall onto the black lid of the piano, he gave a slow, silent nod to the cold looking moon as he blew out the burning flames of the candles, surrounding himself with darkness.

…

 **Thank you to everyone for subscribing and following! Thank you to Guest, DandelionDani, WinterEveOrchid, Lauramorgenstern, ApatheticGamer, Nirvana14, Sara, JasmineTheWitch, Cotille S, Foxtrotoscar, and Americanlatinajapanesegirl for leaving reviews!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story every other Saturday (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**

 **P.P.S. I highly recommend going to youtube, typing in Lestat's Piano Sonata (performed by Connor Chee) to hear what Hannibal was playing at the end of the chapter. It's hauntingly beautiful and really, who can't feel the mixed emotions of the piece and imagine Mads playing (wink)**

 **P.P.P.S. AND YES! The ring in my profile picture and hopefully if it uploaded, the story image, is the ring I have chosen to be the one Hannibal was going to give to Oliveah. Simple, and classic looking to have belonged to** **Simonetta Sforza-Lecter, his mother. But if only Oliveah and not gone to NYC….**

…

 **Guest** – Thank you for your kind words!

 **DandelionDani** – Thanks so much for sticking with all the chapters. I can't believe it's been over a year now since I started writing it!

 **WinterEveOrchid** – I was debating whether or not to have Will in equal presence with the story, but the way it's going, he'll always be around : ).

 **Lauramorgenstern** \- Thanks for your review!

 **ApatheticGamer** – I am at such a crossroads if I want to write it with Hannibal knowing her pregnancy. I was reading some other fanfics and found many of them in similar situation giving the big reveal. Maybe I'll be different? Lol don't know yet my mind keeps switching!

 **Nirvana14** – Lots more to come!

 **Sara** – So, when I posted an author's note a while back to say I was not posting for a while, it went ahead thinking it was a chapter. So really, there are only 38 chapters right. 39 including this one, but when you get your notification that I have posted, I believe it says chapter 39 has been posted when really it's 38. I'm not sure how to change this without messing up what I have already posted.

 **JasmineTheWitch** – Thank you so much for your kind words. I really do love to write, and if I could make a living with writing fanfiction on this set, I'd be in Heaven. Sometimes, I'll have something in mind where I've written a good chunk of a chapter and then something hits me or I'll see something or hear something that forms a whole new scenario in my head.

 **Cotille S** – I'm absolutely terrible for cliffhangers, and here is another! : )

 **Foxtrotoscar** – I'm at a loss if I should make it known to Hannibal or not…

 **Americanlatinajapanesegirl** – I was so worried something had gone bunk with the site when you sent me the message about the chapter posting. Thankfully, nothing major. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!


	41. Chapter 40

I do not own anything related to Hannibal, either thru television, or written books. Everything belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 40**

 **Song(s): Devil's Backbone (The Civil Wars), Nisi Dominus (Antonio Vivaldi feat. Soprano Sandrine Piau)**

 **IT'S A LONG ONE FOLKS : )**

 _306 E 119_ _th_ _St, Apt 4, New York City, New York…_

Reaching out for the cup of peppermint tea, Oliveah felt the shiver in her shoulders as Andrew gestured towards a faux fur throw blanket on the back of the sofa.

"Have you eaten?"

Shaking her head, she pulled the throw across her lap as she tucked her feet.

"I'm not hungry."

 _It's not just about you anymore Oliveah_

"How far along are you?"

Taking a deep sip of her tea, she shook her head once more and stared guiltily into her cup.

"You, don't know how far along you are?" Andrew questioned as she sat her tea down on the coffee table in front of her.

"Your Doctor didn't tell you?"

"I…haven't seen a Doctor. I used a First Response test and it came back positive" she replied, watching her friend's mouth falling open.

"Those tests can fuck up. Give a false positive Olive. You might not even be pregnant!" he swore, rising to his feet as he grabbed his mobile phone.

 _Oh my God, I didn't even think of that. I didn't even read all of the box…_

"Wait, who are you calling?"

"No one, I'm checking the opening time for the free clinic three blocks away."

Feeling the unease in her stomach, she rose to her feet and walked slowly to the windows facing out onto the street. Looking down, she watched two taxi cabs passing each other as a group of young girls broke into laughter while stumbling in their high heels.

 _How different my life could have been_

"Right, eight sharp it starts taking walk in appointments, we'll be there at seven-thirty."

Nodding her head in silence, her eyes followed the group until they disappearance around the corner of the block as she felt her stomach rumbling.

"What does Doctor Lecter think about all this?"

Closing her eyes as she felt lightheaded with his question, Oliveah laid a palm on her shirted stomach as she massaged lightly with her fingers.

"I haven't told him."

Feeling Andrew's shoulder against hers, she felt his arm snaking around her shoulder as she began shaking her head quickly.

"I can't tell him…I don't want to tell him" she breathed, feeling Andrew's fingers squeezing her shoulder.

"Jesus Christ…"

…

 _1:23am_

"We have an extra bedroom Olive, you don't have to sleep on the sofa."

Stretching her legs out as she looked to her Blackberry, she felt a combination of hurt and anger with the thought that Hannibal had not bothered to contact her at all that evening.

 _He's more than likely too pissed off to even think of you with clear eyes_

 _You, an immature twenty-three-year-old with nothing to your name, and nothing progressing forward after your Masters_

"It's fine."

"Well, if you change your mind, help yourself. And if you are feeling hungry, snoop around in the kitchen. Tyler's got almost as expensive snobbish tastes as your boyfriend" he spoke, blowing her a kiss goodnight as he watched her adjusting the pillow behind her head.

"Oliveah?"

Raising her eyes onto his face, she saw the emotion in his eyes as he laid a hand on the back of the sofa.

"Whatever you decide, if you are pregnant, Tyler and I will be with you one hundred percent. A modern day little women family" he added, turning around towards his bedroom.

Settling down into the comforter and throw, she reached for her mobile and scrolled through the contacts until she settled on Lecter's name.

 _What would happen Hannibal if I just, disappeared like Bedelia?_

 _Would you bother to come after me?_

 _Or would you just let me live in fear and on the run for the rest of life?_

 _Just like Bedelia_

Switching her phone to silent mode, she placed it screen down before feeling the thirst in her throat. Throwing off the comforter and letting it fall onto the floor, she stood up and stretched her arms up over her head before padding towards the dark kitchen.

Looking at the stainless-steel fridge, she touched her stomach over her shirt before grabbing a glass from the drain tray. Filling it up with water, she downed it quick before setting it in the basin.

Opening the fridge door, she spied a small takeaway box of pizza and a plate of baked pork chops along with a litre of unopened white milk. Grabbing the container, plate of meat, and a hardcover book to use as a tray, she closed the fridge with her foot and went to sit at the small table before changing her mind for the fire escape. Setting her items down, she ducked back inside for the faux throw and ignored her cell phone as she left the window open behind her.

Wrapping the throw around her shoulders, Oliveah crossed her legs just as her eyes fell on the large print of the hardcover cookbook.

"Bones: Recipes, History and Lore"

 _Jesus, you couldn't grab any other book?_

Staring at the three pork bones sprinkled with sea salt and parsley, her eyes took in the long silver knife wedged upwards as she visualized a thick, slow trail of blood dripping down and pooling around the bones.

Breathing in deeply as she heard the beats of a techno song, she took up one of the pork chops and started to silently rip the meat off the bone as she flipped through the book.

 _Bones_

 _More bones_

Tossing it back behind her, she heard it thump on the floor as she tore into another chunk of meat.

 _You're hungry baby, I know_

…

 _6:23am_

Closing his eyes as he walked into the warm cascading water of the shower, the Doctor rubbed at his eyes and stubbled cheeks in an attempt to wash away the sleepless night that had robbed him of less than three hours.

Feeling the ache in his neck as he brought his right arm up, he gently circled the bone and massaged the muscle as the hot water ran over his back. Slamming his hand down on the faucet, Hannibal stepped out into the steam and stood in front of the vanity mirror. Running a single finger over the puckering of skin tissue that had healed over from when the broken bone had been re-set when he was eight, he took up his shaving cream and began to lather his chin.

His morning schedule was clear and as he brought the razor up against the grain of his throat, he thought of just how close he had been the night previous, to becoming like his late Father.

 _A beautiful wife, a successful career, wealth, perhaps the future addition of children…_

Rinsing off the razor blade as he angled his chin, he caught the reflection of his dark eyes in the mirror as he pictured Oliveah standing behind him, dressing for the day in a life that seemed idealistic.

 _A life that you were never meant to have Hannibal_

…

 _Walk In Clinic NY, 274 Madison Ave – Suite 304, New York City, New York…_

 _8:19am_

"Fill these pages out, sign on page three and then put the board in the holder when finished."

Looking down at the multiple questions, Oliveah sighed as she snatched a pen from the wicker basket at the right of the window.

Taking a seat, she felt Andrew's elbow as they shared the chair arm.

"You really don't have to stay if you have work" she spoke, writing a fake name at the top of the page.

"I called in sick. One of the many perks when working a grown- up job, is that they treat you like a grown-up" he smiled, catching her fake name.

"Why are you using a fake name?"

Hearing his question, she continued to circle more no's than yes's concerning her medical history as Andrew squinted.

"Oliveah, are you scared of Doctor Lecter?" he whispered, watching as she flipped to the second page, folding it awkwardly over the metal clip.

 _You would be terrified Andrew if you knew what he is and who he is_

"Are you worried he would make you get an abortion?"

"Just…shut up Andrew, please" she breathed as she scribbled her name. Rising to her feet, she dropped the clipboard into the tray and was immediately called back to the window.

"You'll need to give a urine sample. Take this, and there is a bathroom at the other end of the hallway before you reach the elevators" the nurse instructed, holding out a small plastic container and orange lid. Taking the container, she held it up as Andrew settled into his chair, taking out his Blackberry as she left the small office.

Pushing open the bathroom door, Oliveah sat the cup on the edge of the counter and took out her own Blackberry.

No messages, no calls.

 _Call him, or at the very least send him a text_

 _Even if it didn't make a difference, it would give you a sense of peace_

Running her finger over the buttons, she brought up his contact information and simply stared.

 _Would he make you get an abortion?_

Grabbing the container, she pocketed the lid as she entered a single stall, closing the door behind her. Sitting down, she let the container rest on the roll dispenser as she cradled the sides of her head in her hands.

"Call me stupid, but I actually think Hannibal Lecter would make a good Father" she breathed, swallowing hard as she heard him speak about his late young sister…

 _(Flashback)_

" _Mischa was inquisitive, unafraid, and…innocent."_

 _Sitting across from his antique wooden desk in the study, Oliveah ignored her glass of white wine as she watched Hannibal's lips curling._

" _When I was a boy, God and church were central. After Mischa's death, God became dead to me. I failed her" he added, as Oliveah moved out of her chair. Rounding the corner of the desk, she watched as he remained still while she sat on the edge._

" _What could you have possibly done to fail her Hannibal?" she breathed, watching as he tilted his head back and stared up at the ceiling of the second floor._

" _I couldn't save her from the men that ate her flesh…"_

"He would protect you because you're his. He would kill for you, and he would kill to feed you" she breathed, feeling the tears stinging at her eyes as she rested a hand on her stomach.

 _Forty minutes later…_

"Right, so we are here for a pregnancy test?"

Nodding her head as the Nurse put on a pair of latex gloves, she removed the cap from the container and took out two thin strips of testing paper.

"Depending on how prominent the coloring and how fast the result is, we may not have need for a blood test. But, again, that's your call if you want to pay to have it done" she spoke, taking up the first strip.

"Okay, let's get this done."

Dipping the strip into the urine, the woman sat it aside on clear paper as she set the egg timer on the desk for one minute.

 _Please come up negative_

 _Please…_

"Well, I don't think a blood test is necessary. The strip is coming up positive."

Feeling her stomach lurch as Andrew touched her hand, Oliveah quickly leaned forward and gripped the armrests of the chair with tight fingers.

"I need a garbage can… **NOW!** "

Heaving into the small can between her feet as the Nurse discarded her gloves, Oliveah felt lightheaded as she sat back in her chair.

"I'm guessing this is not planned?" she questioned, watching the young girl ignoring her question as Andrew rubbed her back.

"The Doctor will be in here shortly to speak to you about options if you need any."

 _Options_

"You are going to have to tell him now Olive."

Groaning as she grabbed the box of Kleenex off the table, her eyes landed on the urine soaked positive strip just as the door opened to reveal a white coated middle-aged Doctor.

"Good morning, so the Nurse tells me that your pregnancy test has come back positive. How are you feeling?"

"Like garbage."

Inching closer on his stool, the Doctor stared into her face as he noticed the dark circles under her eyes.

"Have your eating habits changed? Sleeping habits changed?"

"She's not eating, throwing up and she's under a lot of stress with school and work. I know for a fact that she didn't go to sleep til almost three" Andrew interrupted as the Doctor turned towards him.

"Are you the Father?"

"No, just her best friend."

"You may have Hyperemesis Gravidarum which is a severe form of morning sickness. It usually starts around the sixth week of a pregnancy and presents with vomiting, dehydration, weight loss…"

"She's definitely lost weight Doctor."

 _I could be as far as six weeks along?_

 _That's almost two months out of nine_

Rising to her feet as she knocked the garbage can over, she felt Andrew's fingers tightening around her hand as the Doctor clicked his pen.

"There are some things you can do to try and help alleviate the symptoms, but there is a good change you'll have morning sickness until you reach the halfway mark of your pregnancy"

"I'm going Andrew."

"Wait, you should hear what we can do…"

"I don't want to do anything right now. I just want to get out of here" she breathed, opening the door and leaving the room. Walking out into the reception room, Oliveah ignored the smile of the seated secretary as she heard Andrew's voice.

Spying a small baby laying peacefully in a car seat next to its mother, her eyes blinked quickly as it started to whine.

"Oliveah…hold up…."

Stepping out into the hallway, she strode towards the elevator doors and touched her flat stomach as Andrew bumped into her shoulder.

"Okay, let's just get you back to the apartment."

…

Driving past his office on Bayshore in the heart of Baltimore, he offered no glance to the beautiful stone building on his right as the warmth of the morning sun fell over his hands, gripping the steering wheel.

It was a decision that had come with a surprising amount of ease.

Will had sent a man to kill him. And the time had now come for him to rid Will once for all.

With the help of an old friend.

Turning down East Northern Parkway, his eyes followed the road until he spied Belair and the Natural History Society of Maryland on his left. Turning off the Bentley's engine, he watched as a small group of school aged children dressed in matching uniforms exited out the front building door in single file.

Stepping out into the spring air, he fastened the buttons of his peacoat before rounding the front of the expensive car, stepping onto the paved sidewalk that led to the front doors. Walking towards the reception desk, he pocketed his keys as the seated young woman offered him a smile.

"Can I help you Sir?"

Offering a smile to match her own, Hannibal laid his hands gently on the counter as his eyes fell on a framed poster advertising the Society's yearly fundraising gala. Reading the elegant scrawl along the border of the frame, _Does your curiosity twist and curve?_ Hannibal cleared his throat as he stared down into her eyes.

"Randall Tier please."

Folding his hands behind his back as the young woman picked up the phone receiver, Hannibal stood aside as two little girls ran down the hallway with a plastic butterfly net.

"Mr. Tier is assembling a skeleton right now, but you can go into the lab. Room 3a."

Walking slowly down the corridor, Hannibal kept his eye open on the letters above the glass doors as he reached number three. Pushing the door open, his ears picked up a faint buzz to announce his presence as his eyes landed on a white lab coated back hunched over a metal gurney.

Taking a minute to scan his eyes around the many assembled and fossil pieces that littered the shelves of the lab, Hannibal inched closer as he minded an open box of screws being used to fasten the bones.

"Can I help you?"

Hearing Randall's voice, Hannibal slowly straightened his back and turned around, catching the slight surprise in the young man's eyes.

"Doctor Lecter?"

"Good morning Randall" he smiled, walking slowly towards his former patient. Observing the young man standing perfectly still with his arms hanging straight down his sides, Hannibal halted his steps and folded his hands across his front.

"Please forgive my unannounced visit, but I have been curious as to your progress over the years since you completed your court ordered sessions with me."

Hearing the Doctor's brash confession, Randall stepped back and removed his latex gloves.

"You, decided to drive out here to the Society this morning because you were curious about how I am doing?" he questioned, rounding the gurney as he kept his eyes on the Doctor.

Slowly stepping up to his side of the gurney, Hannibal looked down to the deconstructed bear skull before dragging a finger over one of the exposed canine teeth.

"I am curious Randall, if you still feel the desire to kill…"

Blinking quickly as he felt his throat going dry, the young man fumbled with his gloves before tossing them into the small trash bin under the gurney.

"I…have tried in vain not to think of killing anything; Even of the spiders that crawl up along the walls and window frames" he spoke softly as Hannibal eyed the large skull in front of him.

"To which animal does this skull belong to?"

Hearing the Doctor's innocent question, Randall turned and took up a fresh pair of examination gloves before giving a thought to taking up a second pair.

"It's from a Cave Bear. A species that lived in Europe and some parts of Asia during the Pleistocene period" he spoke softly, holding out a pair of gloves above the skull to the Doctor.

Stretching one glove over his left hand, Hannibal leaned close and observed the size and sharpness of the teeth before running a light hand over the bottom part of the jaw.

"The, last session that I had with you Doctor Lecter seven years ago, I told you that I felt…like I was wanting to become something else. That I was slowly building myself into something…"

"Yes, and we confirmed that with an identity disorder. You felt that you were born in the wrong body. Not that of a man, but of a powerful animal" Lecter spoke, watching the clarity in Randall's eyes as he laid an almost protective hand on the base of the skull.

Feeling flushed as he caught Lecter's eye, Randall laid his hands on the edge of the stainless-steel gurney and lowered his voice to a near whisper.

"I'm almost finished building my suit of bone and teeth, can I show it to you?"

…

 _306 E 119_ _th_ _St, Apt 4, New York City, New York…_

 _12:23pm_

Tossing her takeout container of a half-eaten sandwich and untouched fries in the fridge, Oliveah grabbed the jug of milk and poured herself a large glass.

"I know you don't want to talk about this, but Olive, you have to. And if you won't talk to Doctor Lecter, you have no other choice but to talk to me and Tyler."

Downing the milk in two large gulps, she sat her glass in the sink before taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"I have a suggestion."

Rolling her eyes as Andrew took a seat across from her, he reached for a pen and yesterday's newspaper as he started to write in bullet point.

"Just…hear me out. What if you quit your summer job at Hopkins and moved in here with Tyler and I? Live here, have the baby in a stress-free environment, and then go from there" he spoke, watching Oliveah crossing her arms.

"Andrew, I can't just quit my job and depend on you and whatever measly savings and pocket change I have. Besides, I have my thesis defense next week."

"Yes, but if you're not planning on telling Dr. Lecter that you are pregnant with his kid, you can't obviously continue seeing him, or hang around Baltimore in the off chance someone else sees you. Someone who might speak to the Doctor."

"This is all my fault Andrew, and I just need some time to figure out how…I am going to tell him" she began as he rose to his feet.

"Don't even think of blaming all this on yourself. It takes two to make a baby, and this baby is just as much you as it is Hannibal fucking Lecter!" he spat, tossing the pen down on the table as he left the kitchen.

 _He's right_

 _If I choose not to tell Hannibal, I can never see him again_

 _I have to choose whether to tell or to run_

…

 _4:12pm_

"If you insist on going back to Baltimore tonight, I want you to text me the minute you get in."

Rolling her eyes as she stuffed her sandwich into her bag, Oliveah patted her jeans for her mobile and keys as Andrew stood cross armed against the fridge.

"I'm pretty tired Andrew, but I'll try to remember" she replied, hoping it would stave off the pathetic looks he had been giving her all afternoon.

"Seriously, I don't mind you staying another night. You look like shit and if I hear on the news you crashed your car on the Interstate, I won't go to your funeral" he mocked, watching as she took her keys out of her pocket.

"It's less than four hours to Baltimore Andrew, I'll be fine."

Nodding his head as he followed her to the door, she felt his arms around her as she hugged him tightly.

"And stop drinking so much coffee, it's not good for the baby" he whispered as Oliveah swallowed hard.

 _What I have eaten in the past Andrew served by Hannibal has been far worse for the baby than coffee_

Descending the four flights of hard wood stairs to street level, she looked up to the balcony and gave a slow wave as Andrew leaned against the iron wrought railing.

"Honestly Olive, think about my proposition!"

Slamming her door shut, she took a few minutes to organize herself for the nearly five-hour drive that it would take her to get to Wolf Trap in Virginia. Twisting the lid off her water bottle, she set it sturdy in the cup holder as she hooked her phone up to the car media.

"Right, straight past Baltimore to Wolf Trap" she breathed, throwing the Honda Civic into gear as she pressed play on her phone.

Turning onto the New Jersey Turnpike, Oliveah tossed her sunglasses onto the passenger seat as she merged into the evening traffic heading home to outside of the city. Chewing on her lip, she laid a hand on her flat stomach and moved her fingers cautiously over what would soon grow into a bump.

"You showed up to Hannibal's office Will, wanting me to stay" she spoke out loud to herself as she remembered the spite in his blue eyes when Hannibal announced her staying would be unethical…

" _Sessions are between Doctor and Patient Will, not guests…"_

Taking a sip of water from the plastic bottle, she concentrated on the road ahead before taking the right ramp onto the I-495 South Capital Beltway

"Was it about me Will?"

Hearing her whisper as the music died down over the speakers, Oliveah tucked her chin into her chest as she felt the rumble in her stomach.

"You're not hungry, you're just shit scared of what is coming…"

…

 _Wolf Trap, Virginia…_

 _9:34pm_

Tucking his black leather gloved hands into the pockets of his peacoat, Hannibal's dark eyes spanned out over the darkening landscape of the white farmhouse as he stared at the lamp glow coming from the front room.

"I am proud of how far you have come Randall, and I have come here with you tonight to only offer words of encouragement and guidance" he spoke firmly, hearing the heavy labored breathing from the young man standing beside him. Looking out of the corner of his eye, Hannibal felt his lips pulling into a slight grin as he noticed the drilled in screws, bolts and metal casings used to strengthen and sturdy the fossil bones fused together in headpiece form. Glancing down, he watched as Randall flexed the bones of his fingers and the attached razor-sharp claws before letting out a small growl in preparation for what was to come.

"You asked for practice before demonstrating your true colors to the world, and I believe my friend, that you will find this scene more than satisfying" Hannibal spoke as both men's eyes were drawn to the lights of a vehicle, slowly creeping up the gravel driveway.

Tucking his chin into his chest as he watched the Civic park behind the silver Volvo, Hannibal stared at the dark figure as she emerged from the driver's side, his breath snaking around him in the cool April night.

"He's no longer alone" Randall noted, shifting his weight as he rounded his spine to match the heavy weight of the bear bones strapped to his back.

"Is that going to be a problem?"

Hearing the man's cold words, Randall slowly shook his head as he started to stalk off through the cluster of trees, ignoring the lit path of the moonlight as he set his eyes on the farmhouse.

"You love me Oliveah."

Walking back along the trodden snowy pathway towards the parked Bentley in silence, Hannibal raised his eyes upwards to the night sky and moistened his lips.

 _You didn't express your concern for her safety and well-being_

 _Randall Tier may very well kill her_

Taking his keys out of his pocket as he rounded the bumper of the vehicle, he offered no last look towards the direction of the farmhouse as he heard a distance howl that was more man made than natured animal.

…

Peeking into the wide glass front room window, Oliveah heard the yips of the dogs from inside the walls as she looked around for Will. Pulling open the screen storm door, she heard the barking of the dogs as she twisted the handle of the solid wooden door and swore loudly as she felt something colliding with her legs before it went shooting out into the yard.

"Shit!"

Hearing heavy bootsteps approaching the door, Oliveah stepped aside as Will grabbed her roughly by the shoulder, moving past as he thumped out onto the end of the porch.

"Buster… **BUSTER!** "

Whistling loudly through his teeth as Oliveah shut the door to keep the other dogs at bay, she watched as the small Jack Russell leapt and bounded across the dark gravel road before disappearing into the thick brush.

"I'm sorry Will, I thought I had a handle on the door" she began as a yip and a cry echoed out among the trees.

 _Something's not right_

"Will, are you okay?"

Watching his plaid covered shoulders tense as he started to back towards her, she nearly stumbled over the threshold as she felt his strong hand pushing her inside the warmth of the house.

"Will, what the hell is going on? Ow, you're hurting my arm!" she spat as he threw a hand out towards the dogs.

"Will please, I need to talk to you…"

Ignoring her plea as he roughly grabbed the hidden shotgun mounted beneath the writing desk, Oliveah felt her eyes growing wide as she watched him sling the gun over his shoulder.

" **WILL! STOP! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH YOU?!"**

Grabbing his jacket off the coat rack, he threw his eyes onto hers and simply shook his head as he leaned in close and roughly pressed his lips against hers.

"I want you to take the dogs and go upstairs into any room. Close the door and barricade it if you can. Don't open it until I come upstairs" he breathed quickly as he flung the front doors open, shrugging his other arm through the hanging sleeve.

Watching with still eyes as she lost sight of him crossing the road and into the treed forest, Oliveah stared out the glass of the screen door as she felt the cold running through her shoulders and the tight unease in her stomach and lips. Hearing the whimper of the other six dogs around her feet, she felt Winston's tongue licking her hand as she curled her fingers closed.

"Will…"

Pushing open the screen door, she ignored his command as she looked over the dark yard, hoping to see something…

Anything.

It was then that she heard an agonizing howl that made her wince

"What the hell is that?"

Hearing her words as her first thought ran to an owl in pursuit of a hunt, she kept still as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the yard, just as she spied a dark figure running towards the house. Hearing the cry once more, she felt her boots tripping over the wood of the threshold as Will nearly barreled her over, pushing a bloody Buster into her chest.

" **I TOLD YOU TO GO UPSTAIRS!"** he barked as Oliveah clutched the whimpering Jack Russell in her arms.

'I…" Squinting her eyes as she noticed a blurred mass that appeared to be galloping across the road on the edge of the property line, Oliveah felt her mouth falling open as Will spun around and slammed the door shut. Pushing her towards the staircase, she nearly tripped over the bottom step as he slammed a hand down on the light switch, bathing the living room in complete darkness.

"Go…" Whistling sharply as the dogs ran past her legs and up the stairs, she turned and climbed the creaky stairs with numb legs before halting at the top, tightly clutching the wounded dog.

Feeling her heartbeat pounding in her chest, she tried to steady her breathing as she listened to the painful quietness of the house, closing her eyes as she pictured Will standing guard at the door with his shot gun loaded.

 _Are you responsible for this Hannibal?_

Hearing a loud crash and the shattering of window glass, she tightened her grip around Buster as he let out a painful sequel.

"I'm sorry buddy." Opening the bedroom door, a crack, she shooed the small dog inside before closing it once more.

 _I'm sure you guys would help if you could._

Tightening her grip on the wooden banister as she heard a low growl from downstairs, she jumped at the sound of a shot gun blast before hearing what sounded like the large oak bookcase falling to the floor. Throwing herself down the staircase as another shot gun blast erupted in the living room, Oliveah wheeled around the corner and stopped dead as her eyes fell on what she could only describe as a living fleshless skeleton.

Watching the large jaws of the animal snapping as Will gave it a good whack with the butt of his gun, she knew he had used his two shots as he tried to hit the animal's knees to gain some leverage. It was then that she noticed the black steel toed boots stomping and grinding into the floorboards.

 _This is a human being?_

Hearing Will's scream as he dropped the shot gun, she knew she couldn't just stand around as the strong jaws snapped closer and closer. Running into the dark kitchen, she looked around the counter for the butcher block and cursed loudly before wheeling around and ripping open the first of many cupboard drawers. Hearing everything clattering around her feet, she spun around and spied two butcher knives before reaching down and taking one in each hand. Running back down the hallway, she skidded to a halt as Will clenched the fingers of his bloody hand, throwing it cleanly into the man's shirted chest as the animal raised a clawed hand up into the air.

 _NOW!_

Running towards the two men on the ground, Oliveah tightened her grip on the handle of the blade in her right hand as she slammed it straight into the man's chest. Hearing his animalist scream as he slammed his clawed hands down on the floorboards, she watched as Will kicked fiercely before grabbing his gun. Fumbling with two shells as they fell on the floor out of his pocket, he watched the man on the ground spitting through the jaws of the skull for air as he clutched at the knife handle.

Bringing the loaded gun up to aim, Will felt the scream stuck in his throat as Oliveah dragged the second knife blade cleanly across the man's exposed neck. Feeling the splatter of blood against his face as Oliveah fell backwards, she watched as the man gave a violent twitch before the gurgling of blood drained slowly and onto the wooden floor.

Watching Will laying his gun down on the floor, she struggled to sit up as she felt his warm hands against the sides of her face, cupping her cheeks.

"Are you okay…Oliveah…"

Looking up into his face, she nodded her head as she stared at the half man half animal body sprawled on the floor.

"Hannibal Lecter is responsible for this. He wants me dead" Will breathed as he clutched Oliveah's hand while she stared at the body at her feet.

"This, piece of shit is going to find himself on the Doctor's dining table."

…

 _Dr. Hannibal Lecter's Residence,_ _51 Springlake Way, Baltimore, MD…_

 _11:12pm_

Shutting off the engine to the Bentley, Hannibal grabbed his leather gloves and pushed open the car door, stepping out in the late-night air. Breathing in deeply as he detected the hint of rain, his eyes followed the pathway as he reached for the door handle. Spying the door slightly ajar, he reached into his pocket and withdrew a scalpel blade as he pushed the door open. Closing it lightly behind him, he listened for any sound before catching the scent of blood in the air.

Moving down the hallway towards the kitchen, his eyes landed on the closed doors of the dining room and as he breathed in deeply, he knew a sight awaited him. Taking in a deep breath, hel slowly pulled the doors open and felt his lips instantly pulling into a scowl. Catching the blood dripping on the floor off the side of the table, his eyes fell on the slashed throat of Randall Tier before noticing the large bloody stain in the middle of the man's chest. Pulling the doors closed behind him, he slowly turned and brought his eyes onto Oliveah's face, noticing the streak and smears of blood against her temple and throat.

"I'd say this pretty much makes us even. I send someone to kill you, you send someone to kill…us. Even Steven Doctor Lecter."

Spying a bloody butcher knife lying beside Randall's thigh, Hannibal slowly nodded his head as he looked at Oliveah, noticing that her eyes were downcast on the dead man's body.

 _Did you kill him Oliveah?_

Watching Will taking his hands out of his grey peacoat pockets, he felt the sour taste around his tongue as he watched him take up Oliveah's hand without question.

"Oliveah…"

Hearing her name falling softly from his lips at the other end of the table, she brought her eyes up and stared without emotion as Will led her out of the dining room.

"He won't try again tonight Oliveah, my house would…"

 _If you truly saw the look in his eyes Will, you would know that he won't come for you…_

 _He'll come for me_

"Are you sure you won't stay with me tonight?"

Hearing Will's question, she shook her head as the raindrops started to fall against the windshield.

"There are four locked doors from the Commons to my dorm room Will, I'll be fine" she spoke firmly as she felt his rough hand squeezing hers.

"I will be here right at seven."

Feeling his lips against her cheek, she knew he would wait until she was safely inside the building before driving away, and as she rounded the corner of the inside pillar, she pressed her back against the wall, counting slowly to two hundred before exiting the Commons. Standing alone as she listened to the raindrops, she knew this would be the first place he would check if she had indeed read his eyes correctly.

And with that, she intended to have the upper hand in a spacious area that she knew better than the back of her hand.

…

 _1 North Clinton Street, Baltimore, Maryland…_

Handing the taxi cab driver her last handful of bills, Oliveah slammed the door shut and watched as the vehicle disappeared around the corner of the street before she turned towards the painted brick townhouse. Walking down the alleyway, she glanced up quickly to her old bedroom window and wondered if Daniel had yet to replace the broken lock in the living room. Touching the wet window, she smiled as the latch twisted without issue and as she raised the glass and stepped inside, she nearly gagged at the strong smell of paint and primer.

Walking through the living room, her eyes noticed a missing wall as she found herself standing in the kitchen, devoid of any appliances and cupboards. Climbing the wooden stairs to the second floor, she heard the crinkle of plastic wrap beneath her feet as she spied unopened cans of paint and roller brushes. Stepping into her old bedroom, she could almost picture her second hand furniture back in place as she noticed the closet had lost its doors.

Spying a wooden chair in a corner of the room next to a small step ladder, she angled it next to the window as she raised the glass pane, smelling the rainy night air. Moving out of the bedroom, Oliveah walked down the hallway and was pleased to find a second chair and as she carried it back into her old bedroom, she angled it to just inside the door providing enough breathing room for two.

Taking a seat in the chair next to the window, she felt a few drops blow against her cheek as she took out the second blood stained butcher knife that she had used to kill Randall Tier. Letting it rest along her thigh as she inched her fingers against the blade, she decided to shed her jacket for comfort and agility before lapsing into silence

"I know you are coming Hannibal" she whispered to herself as her ears picked up the sound of careful footsteps from the bottom floor. Tightening her grip on the knife handle, she swallowed the scream in her throat as she heard the footsteps pausing at the top of the landing.

 _Are you wearing your suit of plastic for me Doctor Lecter?_

…

 **Thank you to everyone for subscribing and following! Thank you to JasmineTheWitch x2 (lol), Paninihead, Nirvana14, Americanlatinajapanesegirl, and Lycanthrope Vera for leaving reviews!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story every other Saturday (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**

 **SORRY IT'S SO LATE! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! THIS WAS A LONG ONE TO WRITE...**


	42. Chapter 41

I do not own anything related to Hannibal, either thru television, or written books. Everything belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 41**

 **Song(s): Red Right Hand (PJ Harvey)**

Listening to the cautious footsteps moving along the corridor, Oliveah felt the sharp blade of the knife cutting into the skin of her thumb as she held on for dear life.

 _Show your face Hannibal Lecter_

Raising her eyes onto his stern face as he slowly rounded the corner of the doorway, she felt her stomach lurch as she lowered her eyes onto the plastic one-piece suit that covered his clothing.

 _He's dressed for the kill_

"Good evening Oliveah…"

Hearing the purr in his accented voice as she watched him lean against the doorway, she remained silent as she straightened her back against the uncomfortable wooden chair.

"May I sit?" he questioned calmly, hearing the raindrops falling against the window as Oliveah nodded her head. Placing a gloved hand on the back of the chair just inside the door, Hannibal picked it up easily and started to slowly walk forward as Oliveah flashed the blade of the butcher knife in the moonlight.

"That's close enough Hannibal."

Hearing her words as he caught sight of the blade, he couldn't help but feel his lips twitching into a small grin as he sat the chair down in the middle of the room, less than ten feet away.

 _You have come prepared I see_

"You'll catch your death of a cold seated by a drafty window" he whispered, catching her narrowing eyes as she felt the night's breeze against the back of her neck.

"I'll take my chances."

Leaning forward slightly in the chair, Hannibal folded his hands together before deciding to peel off the latex gloves finger by finger. Pulling down the zipper of his plastic suit, he stuffed the gloves into his suit jacket pocket before pursing his lips.

"You will do well to know, that if I was going to kill you, that knife blade would not stop me" he spoke calmly, staring straight into her eyes as he watched her slowly tapping the tip of the blade against her knee.

"I was the one that killed that _thing,_ you sent to the farmhouse" she whispered, catching Hannibal's smile as he folded his hands together as if in a session.

"How are you sure that _I_ sent him?" he questioned, leaning back against the chair, ignoring the creak of the wood as the wind whipped inside from the open window.

Feeling the cold wind against her bare skin as she shivered, she nearly laid a hand on her stomach before moving her fingers against the knife blade, touching the dried blood from the dead man now laying on the Doctor's dining room table.

"Because you feverously want Will dead and the look in your eyes in the dining room said it all" she breathed, hearing his throat clear as the window pane behind her shook with the force of the wind.

 _Please don't smash behind me_

Running her eyes over Hannibal's folded hands, she looked him over but knew she would not spy any weapons, knifes, needles, or coliform so readily available.

 _He would use his powerful hands to subdue_

"Did you know I was at Will's when you sent that man?"

Moistening his lips at her question, he wouldn't lie to her.

"Yes."

Feeling the anger growing within as his eyes remained steady, Oliveah slowly turned around and breathed in deeply as she rose to her feet. Pulling at the window pane, she heard the creak of Hannibal's chair as she tapped the knife blade against the ledge before spinning around, pointing it straight at his chest.

"I said… _that_ is far enough" she growled as she stared up into his face.

"This, is the _second_ time you have held a knife up to me" Hannibal spat, staring her down as he flexed the fingers of his right hand.

 _And why do I have the feeling it won't be the last?_

Taking a quick step backwards as she felt Hannibal's strong fingers quickly gripping her wrist, Oliveah growled as she felt her back being slammed against the wall beside the window. Wincing as Lecter tightened his grip, she felt the knife pried from her fingers by his free hand as he held it up to her eyes.

"Did you want me dead too?"

Hearing the venom in her voice as he stared down into her face, he heard the crinkle of the plastic suit as she braced her free hand against his chest, trying to prevent him from pushing her harder against the cold wall.

"At the time, yes."

Lowering her eyes onto the blade in his hand, she steadied her breathing as she tightly gripped the front of his suit.

"Why? What have I fucking done to deserve your murderous attention Hannibal Lecter? In the place of some rude son of a bitch that you would serve on your table?" she spat, feeling the pain as he tightened his fingers around her wrist bone.

He said not a word as she stared straight into his dark eyes, searching for something, anything, that would give her a clue as to why he had chosen to wear a killing suit of plastic.

But there was nothing.

"And now you are here to finish the job…" she whispered as Hannibal breathed in deeply. Releasing her hold on the plastic of his suit, she messily gathered her hair up with her free hand as she angled her bare throat towards him, offering the temptation.

"Go on then, get it over with" she spat, feeling the tears pricking at the corner of her eyes as she waited for him to bring the knife blade up against her throat. Settling his dark eyes on the exposed flesh of her throat, he swallowed hard as he watched her jugular pulse with the rapid beating of her heart.

"That, would not be in our best interests Oliveah."

Hearing his whisper, she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she felt his warm breath hoovering over her neck. Letting the tears fall down her cheeks as she felt Hannibal's thumb tracing the wetness, she savored his lips against the side of her throat as she couldn't help but groan.

"You show emotion, because you have been told that's what one expects" he purred, setting the butcher knife down on the ledge of the window as Oliveah pressed the palm of her hand against his plastic suited chest.

"What is stopping you Hannibal?" she breathed, feeling his fingers moving along her jaw as he tightly gripped her chin.

"Love."

Feeling the tightness in her jaw as she watched him lick his lips, Oliveah tried to push weight into Hannibal's chest in order to slip by him yet found him steadfast.

"I…"

"I do love you Oliveah, yet you won't place yourself fully in my hands. Instead, I find you disappearing into the company of Will Graham with more frequency" he spoke firmly, watching her shifting her weight as she decided to lean against the wall behind her.

 _This was it_

 _This was his reason_

"I didn't ignore you for Will Hannibal" she began as he stared into her face with interest. "I just…have a lot of things on the go. My job, living on campus, my thesis defense, what the hell I am going to do come August…"

"Excuses Oliveah."

 _Tell him_

 _Tell him your pregnant_

 _Tell him that you are terrified_

"How can you say…"

"You've killed two men Oliveah. You've killed two human beings and you did so without having second thoughts and with ease. Abel Gideon and Randall Tier have been killed by your hand, and I ask you to place your life in my own hands."

Feeling her heart beating nearly uncontrollably as she watched him stand back, she felt his fingers leaving her chin as she watched the cannibalistic serial killer holding out a hand to her.

"I do not wish for you to stop killing."

Feeling the lurch in her stomach, Oliveah threw a hand up against her lips as she started to vomit through her fingers before bending over and dry heaving in the corner against the wall.

 _You shouldn't hear such talk little baby_

"Let's go home."

 _This is how the fairy tale is going to play out_

 _He wants to protect and instruct me_

 _He knows I am just like him_

Feeling the right sleeve of her shirt slowly being pushed up by bare hands, Oliveah wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she felt the sharp sting of a needle head being pushed into the soft flesh of her skin. Roughly trying to pull her arm away as she stared with open eyes, she watched with shock as the needle emptied before she felt Hannibal's strong fingers gripping around her bicep to prevent her from falling awkwardly to the floor.

"No…no….no…"

Feeling herself slipping down Hannibal's side as he let her lower to the wooden floorboards, Oliveah blinked quickly as she tried to steady her breathing.

"Don't do this Hannibal…" she managed to cough out as she raised her wet blurry eyes to see him picking up the butcher knife off the window ledge. Gasping as she felt the blackness starting to take over, she laid a protective hand on her stomach as she felt the Doctor's footsteps inching closer, gripping the knife handle tightly in his hand.

…

 _Dr. Hannibal Lecter's Residence,_ _51 Springlake Way, Baltimore, MD…_

Staring at the intricately carved ceiling, Oliveah slowly blinked away the restlessness of the previous hours as she looked at the inside of her arm, noticing the small red dot from where the needle had been inserted.

Walking on unsteady feet towards Hannibal's closet, she ignored her own folded pants and top as she slipped on a crisp white dress shirt that stopped mid-thigh before pulling the oversized dark green embroidered housecoat around her shoulders.

Carefully walking down the wide carpeted staircase, she felt lightheaded as she gripped the wooden banister before taking a seat on a stair. Wrapping her arms around herself, she took a deep breath before rising once more to her feet, smelling freshly ground coffee beans.

Rounding the corner to the kitchen, her eyes fell on the white dress shirted back of Hannibal Lecter as he remained focused on the elaborate coffee machine. Walking around the kitchen island, Oliveah said nothing as she grabbed a short glass before filling it with cold water from the stainless-steel sink faucet. Downing two glasses in less than a minute, she felt Hannibal close as he sat a cup of black coffee down inches from her hand.

Hearing the vibration of a mobile phone, she moved her eyes onto the side counter beside the large refrigerator and spied her keys, wallet, and Blackberry as her eyes caught the red flashing light.

 _Will_

 _Seven o'clock_

Moving her eyes onto the large wall clock, she felt the dryness in her throat as the hands of the clock struck eight.

 _Will you show up here Will?_

Taking a sip of his coffee, Hannibal focused his burgundy eyes over the glass rim as he watched Oliveah ignoring her own cup.

"Have you ever had a nightmare about anyone that you have killed?"

Hearing her question as he slowly walked towards her, he inserted one hand into his black pant pocket as he kept his cup raised.

"No."

His answer was quick as she turned to refill her water glass, feeling Hannibal coming to stand beside her.

"Have you been having nightmares?"

Slowly shaking her head as she smelled the light scent of his aftershave, she leaned her head lightly against his strong shoulder feeling utterly exhausted as Lecter placed a kiss against her temple.

"I have scheduled patients this morning and early afternoon but make yourself at home" he spoke, nipping at her lips just as the doorbell rang out throughout the house.

"I know who that is" Oliveah whispered against Hannibal's lips as he cleared his throat.

"Yes, I expect you do. Will Graham is not the one who will be your savior Oliveah. You and I both know this. Tell him if you'd like, to stave off the inevitable" he added, setting his cup down before leaving the kitchen for the front door.

 _The inevitable_

 _Meaning Will's death,_ she thought as the sound of his and Hannibal's voices grew louder with each step.

Rounding the kitchen corner, his blue eyes fell on the robbed figure of Oliveah Adler as she froze, standing against the counter as he took a step forward.

"That's close enough Will."

Raising her eyes onto Hannibal's face as he leaned against the refrigerator, she kept her hands tucked in the pocket of his robe as she heard Will's soft words.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Will" she spoke as steady as she could, watching the young man turning towards Hannibal.

"She's killed a man."

 _I've killed two men Will_

Feeling the rumble in her stomach as the tension grew in the kitchen between the two men, Oliveah kept her distance as Hannibal's lips pulled into a grin.

"Yes, she has killed Will and I trust that Oliveah can count on your silence" he added, catching her eye as she heard the beginning of raindrops against the floor to ceiling glass doors to her right.

 _Leave Will_

 _Just please leave_

 _You don't belong here_

"Oliveah, you need to talk to someone. This will haunt you for the rest of your life and you don't to have to try and live with this on your own, even if it was in self-defense" he began as Hannibal straightened his back.

"Oliveah is no longer on her own Will, and whom better to talk to than a Psychiatrist" he smiled as Will glared at him.

"Will, I think it would be best if you went home." Hearing the words falling from her lips, she watched the confusion in his eyes as he started to shake his head.

"She has given you a good piece of advice William, might I suggest you take it?" Hannibal growled as Oliveah felt a chill running over her shoulders.

 _Please Will_

Spying the concern in his eyes, as she mentally pleaded for him to leave the house, he nodded his head before looking to Hannibal.

"Fine, but know this…if she calls me, I _will_ come to her."

…

 _1:12pm_

Moving into Hannibal's study as she sat her coffee cup down on the desk, Oliveah walked slowly towards the full bookshelves as she glanced at the world globe. Scanning her eyes over the tiles of the numerous books, she felt her lips pulling into a smile as she read the spine of a black and white book.

"The Lucifer Effect: Understanding How Good People Turn Evil" she breathed, taking the book into her hands. Taking a seat behind Hannibal's desk, she took up her coffee and breathed on the steam as the rainy afternoon dripped down the large windows framing the far wall of the room.

"Everything that happened to me as a child, as a teenager, and as an adult is balling up inside of me" Oliveah muttered as she pushed the book aside from her fingers. Staring down at the top of the desk, she had no desire to leave the house and return to her campus dorm as the crappy early spring weather rained down outside.

"I'm so sorry Will, but you can't be around me. He'll kill you" she breathed, feeling her hands starting to shake as she rose to her feet. Taking up her cup, she walked back to the kitchen and dumped its contents into the sink before looking to the closed pantry door.

"No way he would leave that unlocked" she muttered, moving towards the door before trying to twist the lock. Finding it wouldn't budge, she gave up and decided a hot shower might rid her of the chills that had not gone away ever since she had awoken in Hannibal's bed.

Turning on the faucets, she stripped herself of his robe and dress shirt as she hung them on the back of the door. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she turned slightly and lightly touched her stomach as she noticed the slight bump.

"I could be two months along" she whispered, swallowing hard before stepping into the hot water of the shower. Running her fingers through her hair, she leaned against the wall just as her eyes caught a shadow passing near the door.

Slamming her hand against the faucet, she left the water running as she kept her eyes on the bathroom door, quickly grabbing the dark green robe before throwing it around her shoulders. Tying it up quick, she looked around for anything to use as a weapon before she spied Hannibal's straight razor.

Gripping it tightly in her hand, she listened carefully just as she watched a black suit jacket land on the foot of the bed.

"Who…"

"You won't need the straight razor Oliveah" Hannibal spoke as he started to unbutton his white dress shirt.

Tucking the blade into the robe pocket, she slowly rounded the corner of the bathroom and watched as Hannibal shrugged his shirt off, laying it over the edge of the chair.

"You're home?" she breathed, catching his slight smile as he walked towards her.

" _We_ are home."

Feeling his fingers inching along her jaw as he stared down into her face, she felt her eyes lingering over his chest and pectoral muscles as he noticed her wet hair.

"Perhaps, we could finish your shower?"

Feeling him tugging at the knot of the robe as it slipped off her shoulders and onto the floor, she knew that every single day he would see her naked she would be growing. That every single day, she would be changing inside and out.

And if she was going to stay with him for as long as she could, she would have to tell him.

"Hannibal…" she breathed feeling the overwhelming nausea building in her stomach and throat as she looked up into his dark eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

…

 **Thank you to everyone for subscribing and following! Thank you to Iony, Ashland6, Nirvana14, DandelionDani, Guest, Americanlatinajapanesegirl, and Luce1993 for leaving reviews!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story every other Saturday (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**

 **P.P.S. I was really hesitant on the issue of how Oliveah would tell Hannibal if she chose to do so, and I hope this satisfies for now.**


	43. Chapter 42

I do not own anything related to Hannibal, either thru television, or written books. Everything belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 42**

 **Song(s): Twice (Little Dragon), Match (Of Verona)**

 _Dr. Hannibal Lecter's Residence,_ _51 Springlake Way, Baltimore, MD…_

"Perhaps, we could finish your shower?"

Feeling him tugging at the knot of the robe as it slipped off her shoulders and onto the floor, she knew that every single day he would see her naked she would be growing. That every single day, she would be changing. And if she was going to stay with him for as long as she could, she would have to tell him.

"Hannibal…" she breathed feeling the overwhelming nausea building in her stomach and throat as she looked up into his dark eyes.

"I'm pregnant…"

 _(Flashback)_

 _Lecter Castle, Kaunas, Lithuania…_

 _July 16_ _th_

 _9:23pm_

 _Leaning his forehead against the cool glass of the window, six-year Hannibal stared out into the darkness overlooking_ _Lake Drūkšiai as he heard a low painful moan coming from behind the closed wooden door to his Mother's bedroom._

" _It's alright Hannibal."_

 _Hearing the reassurance in his Father's voice, the young boy slowly walked across the wooden floorboards and came to stand beside the seated Count as he angled the pages of the large hardcover book he was reading toward the firelight._

" _Hannibal, do you remember your lesson from Monsieur Legatt concerning the geography of the land surrounding our Castle?"_

 _Staring into the crackling flames of the fire as they licked and caressed the burnt logs, he nodded his head as his Father closed the book over his index finger._

" _How deep is_ _Drūkšiai?"_

 _Thinking hard as he heard another low moan dragged out from his Mother's lips, Hannibal tucked his chin into his chest as he remembered his teachings._

" _The average depth is 7.6 meters, and the greatest depth is 33.3 meters" he announced, catching the edges of Tomas's lips curling into a proud smile._

" _Excellent. In a few days' time, we shall go and explore the lake."_

 _Wincing as his Mother's long scream sent shivers down his spine, the young boy was grateful to feel his Father's protective arm around his shoulder. Listening intently as multiple voices began speaking in commotion, Hannibal tucked himself against his Father's strong side, as he felt the warmth of the man's body._

" _Don't be scared son. This is how a baby is born into the world."_

 _Flinching as the bedroom door swung open, Hannibal watched as his Father rose to his feet. Wiping his hands on a cloth that was no longer white, the young boy caught sight of the village Doctor's bloody hands as he nodded his head._

" _Congratulations Sir, the Countess has delivered a healthy baby girl this evening."_

 _Feeling his Father's fingers squeezing his shoulder, Hannibal watched as he moved into the bedroom before looking up into the face of the Doctor._

" _Your Mother is a strong woman young Master."_

 _Taking small tentative steps into Simonetta's bedroom, he moved his eyes onto the Midwives as they worked carefully to gather up the bloody cloths and blankets as one young woman gave him a warm smile._

" _Hannibal, come here."_

 _Hearing his Mother's exhausted voice, the young boy slowly approached the bedside and spied small pink fingers poking out of a white swaddle cradled in her arms. Feeling the palm of her hand cupping against his cheek, Hannibal nestled against her shoulder as she shifted the tiny baby in her arms._

" _This is your sister Hannibal."_

 _Staring into the pink wrinkled face of the baby girl, his burgundy eyes searched her features as the child started to cry. Bringing his hand up, Hannibal dipped his fingers into the swaddle and brushed them against her cheek as she immediately quieted down._

" _She is your responsibility Hannibal. You must always watch out and protect her" Simonetta whispered as she kissed the top of her son's head…_

Staring down into Oliveah's eyes, he could see the panic behind her iris's as her mouth fell open to speak.

"I'm…pregnant" she stuttered once more, her legs frozen as she searched his eyes for any hint of a reaction.

He would not insult her by asking if the child she was carrying was his, for he knew deep down that it was. He knew she had not slept with William Graham, and he knew that she had not betrayed his trust.

"I didn't try to get pregnant Hannibal, I swear. I was on the birth control pill and…"

"Oral contraceptive is only ninety-seven percent effective."

Hearing his steady words, Oliveah froze as she stared into his stone-cold face.

 _Of course, you would know that Doctor Lecter_

"If you want me to get an abortion…Jesus, I am so sorry" she stuttered, feeling her hands beginning to shake as Hannibal narrowed his eyes on her pale face.

"Stop apologizing Oliveah" he growled, slowly moving his hand out before lightly placing his fingertips against her bare stomach.

Feeling the warmth of his palm pressing flat against her stomach, she held her breath as she watched his eyes seemingly searching for something before he closed his eyes.

 _How could I have missed this?_

Moving his hand around her stomach, Hannibal let his fingers trail along the curve of her hip bone before breathing in deeply.

 _There_

 _A slight change in scent_

Releasing his breath, he opened his eyes directly into Oliveah's, keeping his hand firmly placed on her stomach.

"How far along are you?" he questioned, watching her shiver as the cool air of the quiet bedroom settled over her bare shoulders.

"I don't know exactly."

Feeling the low irritated hum in the back of his throat, Lecter took a step backwards before leaning down to pick up his bathrobe. Placing it around Oliveah's shoulders, he watched as she pushed her arms through before tying a knot to close the fabric.

"I have seen a Doctor, in New York, who suggested I may be around two months" she offered as Hannibal walked back to his discarded dress shirt. Watching him fastening the buttons as he tucked the ends into his black dress pants, she stood in silence making sure to keep a safe distance.

 _Is he in shock?_

 _He's barely said anything_

 _Hannibal, what is going through your head?_

"Can you please talk to me Hannibal?" she whispered, trying to steady her voice as he turned to face her.

 _Those dark eyes_

"You will forgive me Oliveah for momentarily having nothing to say" he growled, turning and exiting out of the bedroom. Hearing his steps as he moved down the carpeted hallway, she knew he was heading downstairs as she debated to follow.

 _You've just told a cannibalistic serial killer that he is going to become a Father_

 _What in the fuck did you think was going to happen?_

 _He would smile and jump for joy with excitement?_

"I could leave…"

Seeing the pieces of a plan quickly formulating in her head, she knew she could quickly get dressed and with a fifty fifty chance that he was not standing near or in the foyer or hallway, she could slip out of the house and get back to her dorm room.

"But then what?"

 _If I keep running away, there is a chance he'll put a stop to it_

 _Permanently_

Taking a seat on the edge of the made-up bed, Oliveah closed her eyes as she felt the building exhaustion starting to take over.

"But I don't want to leave" she muttered, throwing her eyes up towards the door as Hannibal re-entered, holding a tall glass of water and a few pills.

"You should sleep. These will help."

Staring at the pills in his palm as she kept her hands tucked inside the robe, Oliveah shook her head as she rose to her feet.

"The last thing I want to do is sleep Hannibal" she scolded, moving past him before rounding the corner of the bedroom. Making her way down the wide staircase, she was aware of his presence behind her as she walked into his personal study.

Leaning against the door frame as he watched Oliveah taking a seat in a chair near the window, he knew she wanted him to talk and communicate his feelings regarding their sensitive situation. Watching her staring out the ground floor window as the light rain ran down the glass, he cleared his throat before pulling the study door closed behind him.

…

 _Jack Crawford's Office, Behavioral Science Unit, FBI Academy, Quantico, Virginia…_

"Bella may not see the need for me to take some time off, but as brave as she tries to be everyday when I leave the house, I still find the damp tissues that she has cried and coughed blood into" he spoke out loud to himself in his empty office just as he spied Zellers rounding the corner with an armful of files.

"It's nothing that can't wait until I'm back in seven days Z" he barked, reaching into his blazer pocket to remove his collection of pens and mobile phone.

"I just wanted to let you know that Miriam Lass also couldn't identify Will Graham as the Chesapeake Ripper."

Rolling his eyes as his subordinate spoke, Jack opened his desk drawer and pushed everything that had been in his pockets into it, ignoring the mess as he tried to slam it shut on a pencil with a topped eraser.

"That's not what I want to hear before I take a week off" he spat, watching the young forensic scientist taking a heavy seat near a potted plant.

"I still think Will Graham is delusional and dangerous Jack. I hope you are not seriously thinking of bringing him back here?"

"He's a free man Zellers."

"So is the Chesapeake Ripper."

Freezing as he took in Zellers observations, Jack felt the rush of theories invading his head for the eighteenth time that day.

 _What if…_

 _What if…._

"The Ripper has not killed, or rather, he has not made and displayed his kills to the public since Will's trial, correct?"

"Yes."

"Why is that?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Zellers came up empty.

"Because…"

"Because maybe, he's too busy at the moment with something else, or…someone else."

"That's a little far-fetched Jack, I don't think you'd have much luck getting a warrant on those grounds of suspicion."

"Probably not Z, but we've got to try everything to prevent another horrific mosaic splashed out in the city."

…

 _Dr. Hannibal Lecter's Residence,_ _51 Springlake Way, Baltimore, MD…_

Sliding his hands into his pants pockets, Hannibal walked slowly towards the far side of his study as Oliveah continued to stare out the window.

"I need to know what we are going to do Hannibal."

Hearing her unsteady whisper as he came to stand behind her, Oliveah felt the hairs on her neck standing straight up as he brushed his light fingertips over her skin.

"We are going to become parents."

Closing her eyes as she felt them starting to water, she knew other women would be overjoyed with the prospect of welcoming a child, but all she could feel was the overwhelming desire to ignore the fact.

 _He wants this baby_

 _Why would he possibly want this baby?_

Feeling the tightness growing in her chest, she felt lightheaded as she turned around looked up into his face as he stood over her.

"We will be leaving the country by the end of the week."

Hearing his bold announcement, Oliveah struggled to sit up as she felt Hannibal's strong hand bracing against her shoulder.

"Hannibal, I can't just leave! I have my thesis to defend next week, my friends in New York, my job at Hopkins…" she began as Lecter pursed his lips.

"You have no need to worry about money with me Oliveah."

 _It's not just money Hannibal_

Feeling her breathing hitch as she looked back out the window, she felt her mind running ramped with all sorts of ideas.

 _Why don't I just go with him?_

 _Fuck everything here._

 _Why don't I just sell all my crap and car for whatever I can get?_

 _Get rid of all my meagre possessions, let Andrew and Tyler live their domestic bliss in New York with proper jobs and dreams of buying a brownstone in Brooklyn…_

"I will give you until the end of the month to make any last arrangements."

Listening to his fading footsteps as she felt her mouth falling open, Oliveah folded her hands and interlaced her fingers as a flash of lightening caught her eye from the darkening sky outside.

 _I'd leave Will_

 _I'd leave Tyler and Andrew…_

 _But they would be safe_

 _They would all be safe if we left_

Rising to her feet, Oliveah watched as the evening rain started to come down more heavily onto the street as she tucked her chin into her chest.

 _The Chesapeake Ripper would cease to kill anyone else in the state of Maryland if we left_

Turning around as her eyes fell on the standing globe, she slowly made her way across the room, stopping in front of the worldly object as she stared down at the continents.

"Where would we go Hannibal?" she whispered, moving her finger along the globe as her eyes scanned over the multiple cities.

 _Would he continue to kill in whatever city we moved to?_ She wondered, moving a hand onto her stomach as she massaged her yet to show bump.

"Would I…?"

…

 _7:23pm_

Gently swirling the red wine around in his glass, Hannibal lightly gripped the stem and took a slow sip as he watched Oliveah doing the same with her sparkling water.

" _A glass of wine won't hurt Hannibal" she had challenged earlier, watching the Doctor shake his head._

" _No."_

"You need to eat Oliveah."

Pushing the steamed carrots around her plate with the prongs of her silver fork, she felt the lurch in her stomach as the smell of the roasted meat met her nostrils.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

Setting his knife and fork down against the side of his plate, Lecter reached out and grazed her fingers with his own before bringing the back of her hand up against his lips.

"You are experiencing an adverse reaction with regards to hormonal changes Oliveah called Hyperemesis Gravidarum. Pregnancy is not going to agree with you" he spoke, pushing her water glass towards her fingers.

 _Guess we'll be stopping at just one_

 _What am I thinking…_

"It's just stress."

"You have noticeably lost weight, you are refusing to drink or eat, and you are fatigued. After dinner, I will give you an IV of electrolytes and vitamin B1. In the morning, I will give you a shot of diphenhydramine."

 _Just node your head Oliveah, it's easier than arguing with him_

"I'm finished."

…

 _9:12pm_

Watching Hannibal's fingers sliding the tip of the needle into the vein of her inner arm, Oliveah settled her head against her pillow as Hannibal adjusted two clear bags of liquids.

"Were these bags once earmarked for Dr. Gideon?"

Hearing her question as he adjusted the measured level of liquid that would flow through the plastic tubing, Hannibal cleared his throat as he felt Oliveah's eyes moving onto his face.

"Yes, and others."

 _Others?_

 _Beverley?_

 _Others he has eaten?_

 _I, have eaten?_

"Where will we go Hannibal?"

Hearing her question as he watched her blink with tired eyes, the forty-six-year-old Psychiatrist, finally satisfied with the stability of the IV drip, rounded the foot of the bed while unbuttoning his dress shirt for the second time that evening. Tossing it onto the cream-colored fabric chair near the closet, Hannibal pulled off his black dress pants before smoothing his fingers through his hair.

"We will fly into France, from there, wherever you would like our child to be born and raised."

 _He makes it sound as if we would be a normal family_

"In the morning, I will be taking you for an ultrasound to find out how far along you are and a checkup" he spoke, slipping into the expensive sheets as he felt Oliveah nuzzling in against his chest, her fingers moving through his chest hair.

 _Where shall you live in my memory palace my dear Oliveah?_

 _Where shall you, and our child flourish within the deep constructs of my mind?_

…

 _1:46am_

Sitting perfectly still and fully dressed in the cream-colored chair facing the bed, Hannibal watched as Oliveah slept peacefully with a steady rise and fall of her naked chest. Watching her rolling over, he focused on her closed eyes as he scanned over the length of her half-blanketed body. Rising to his feet, he stood at the side of the bed and without a word, pulled the dark blue fleece up over her shoulders, giving a light squeeze along her arm as he reached for his watch on the bedside table.

…

 _Dr. Bedelia Du Maurier's Residence, 1107 Bryn Mawr Road, Baltimore, MD…_

Closing the front door quietly behind him, Hannibal stood still in the foyer as he listened to the emptiness of the house and its white sheeted furniture. Shrugging out of his black peacoat, he laid it folded on top of the sheeted baby grand piano before moving down the hardwood hallway towards the open concept living room.

Taking his seat in the chair opposite Bedelia's, he folded his hands calmly before crossing his legs.

" _This afternoon, I learned that I am to become a Father in less than nine months' time."_

 _Crossing her thin legs as she adjusted the hem of her dark red-colored skirt, Bedelia cleared her throat softly as she stared into Hannibal's dark eyes._

" _Oliveah?" she inquired, catching the slight node of Hannibal's head._

" _And, is this good news? Or bad news to you Hannibal?"_

 _Looking out into the darkness of the backyard, the Doctor moistened his lips as he heard his younger sister's childish gurgle…_

 _(Flashback)_

" _Miiii…scha…."_

 _Cooing into the chubby pale face of his baby sister, Hannibal smiled as he felt her wet fingers tightening around his thumb._

" _She adores you Hannibal."_

 _Feeling his Mother's protective hand gently squeezing his shoulder as she gave a small smile, Hannibal nestled himself against her thigh as she kneeled down with a thick brown leather book and a pile of black and white photographs._

 _Holding a single picture up, Simonetta smiled as her infant daughter kicked her legs with excitement._

" _Is that me?" Hannibal questioned as his Mother nodded her head._

" _You were not quite three, but you would have no memory of that day" she began as Hannibal stared hard into his eyes staring back out at him from the photograph._

 _I do remember Mama._

 _You and Papa took me to the lake to feed the white swans._

 _It was sunny, and warm…_

" _Is a child, something that you want?"_

 _Returning his eyes onto Bedelia's face, Lecter thought over her question carefully._

" _I'd never given much thought or desire to welcoming a human being into the world. After the death of my sister, I didn't care to have that responsibility ever again."_

 _Taking in his words, Bedelia smoothed her hands together before rising to her feet._

" _Red or white this evening?"_

" _White."_

 _Accepting the glass stem from her manicured fingers, Hannibal waited until she sat before taking a light sip._

" _Would you be a good Father Hannibal?"_

 _Taking another sip from his glass, the Doctor settled his back against the fabric of his chair as he balanced the bottom of his glass against his knee._

" _I would be an excellent Father" he announced, remembering how Mischa always looked to him for approval before doing anything._

" _You, are a serial killer Hannibal. How will both a child and a wife figure in your life?..."_

Downing the rest of his wine before rising to his feet, he stared down at the dark empty chair and adjusted the cuffs of his dress shirt.

"I lost one family as a child and now I am being offered a second, one that I have no intention of ever losing."

 _The only thing can take away your family Hannibal, is you._

…

 _Dr. Hannibal Lecter's Office, 687 Bayshore Ave – Suite 200, Baltimore, Maryland…_

 _April 5th_

 _11:23am_

Chewing on the inside of his lip as he penciled in a follow up appointment with his latest court-ordered patient, a mother of four who had avoided an infanticide charge in the courts, Hannibal breathed in deeply as he had a vision of Will Graham standing in his kitchen days previous.

Snapping the tip of the pencil lead as he pictured Will's eyes running over Oliveah, he tossed the pencil down before taking up his fountain pen.

 _Be smart Will and stay away from her_

Glancing at the small clock on his desk, he counted exactly thirty minutes before Margot Verger would arrive for her weekly session. Running the tip of his thumb along his date book, he flipped to the month of November and stared at the weekend of the second week.

 _Oliveah's due date, shy of his forty-seventh birthday_

Throwing his eyes up onto his closed office door as soft knocking sounded, he closed his book and rose to his feet, walking confidently as he twisted the handle.

"I know I am early Doctor Lecter, but I was wondering if we might start our session a little early?"

...

Crossing his legs as he watched Margot lay her cane down on the hardwood floor beside her chair, he lowered his eyes down onto the medical boot she wore on her right foot.

"Mason?" he questioned, knowing very well that her brother was the one responsible for every broken bone, every sprain, and every scar that appeared on her body.

Setting her eyes hard on the man seated across from her, Margot frowned as looked down at her boot.

"I hate him more than I love him. Biology loses I guess" she muttered, as Hannibal folded his hands on his thigh.

"Society deems that we should automatically love our siblings, though that is not always the healthiest or the safest case" he noted, watching as Margot rose to her feet before walking over the windows.

"Are you treating Will Graham Doctor?"

Her question surprised him as he moved his eyes onto her navy colored blazered back.

Turning her head as she caught his curious eye, Margot gave a coy half smile as she slowly made her way back towards her chair.

"You left your day book open to your appointments during our last appointment" she spoke, catching Lecter running the edge of his tongue along his sharp canine tooth.

 _I also saw you had blocked off the evening of the ninth for the Opera Tosca_

 _Will you be going alone?"_

"Margot, you know very well that I cannot discuss other patients."

 _So, he is treating him_

"I just really want to meet him is all" she spoke innocently as Hannibal tucked his chin into his chest.

 _She would provide Will a distraction as I prepare to take Oliveah out of the country_

Knowing he was directly breaking Doctor-Patient confidentiality, he didn't hesitate to open his black leather notebook and scribble down Will's address out in Wolf Trap. Tearing the paper off the pad, he folded it and laid it gently on the glass table next to his elbow as he rose to his feet.

"Would you like a drink Ms. Verger?"

Returning to his office via the side door holding two glasses of scotch neat, he knew the folded piece of yellow lined paper would no longer be resting on the table as he handed a glass to his patient.

"Is it possible Doctor, to fall in love with someone at first sight?"

Taking a sip of his strong drink, he half wondered if she was thinking directly about Will when he realized that he really didn't care in the slightest.

"I believe that one has very little control over whom they fall in love with" he offered as Margot downed her entire drink.

"Is there someone you love, Doctor Lecter?"

Clearing his throat as he sat his glass aside, he glanced at his wrist watch before folding his hands together.

"She is very pretty, I would almost say that Freddie Lounds who runs that TattleCrime has an obsession with her and her tug of war place between you and Mr. Graham" Margot offered as she sat her empty glass aside before rising to her heeled feet.

 _Oh yes Doctor Lecter, I have studied your pretty young girlfriend_

 _A bit taller than me, maybe not as thin, and shoulder length dark brown hair_

 _She should do nicely as a distraction for my brother so I can escape the estate before he finally kills me_

Walking down the narrow staircase to the first floor of the heritage designated office building, Margot pulled out her mobile and thumbed in a number she had used many times over to get whatever she wanted.

"I need two tickets to the Modell's opening night of Tosca for April ninth."

…

 **Thank you to everyone for subscribing and following! Thank you to Iony, Guest, Insidiouswords, ApatheticGamer, KnightmareAngel, Saltqueen, Dandelion Dani, Foxtrotscar, Americanlatinajapanesegirl, TeamFreeWill2, Fairy87, and Sara for leaving reviews!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story every other Saturday (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**


	44. Chapter 43

I do not own anything related to Hannibal, either thru television, or written books. Everything belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 43**

 **Song(s): Ashes of My Paradise (Kelly Sweet), E Lucevan le Stelle (Puccini)**

…

 _Johns Hopkins University, Charles Commons, 330-1 N. Charles St, Baltimore, Maryland…_

Standing in the middle of her dorm room, Oliveah threw her hands up onto her hips as she heard the distant sounds of laughter from outside her only window and out into the quad below.

"You need to start making some serious plans girl" she spoke out loud as she moved over to the door. Pulling it open, she rose on the tips of her feet and wedged a folded lined notebook between the door and the spring as she stood back and admired her handy work.

 _Where to start…_

Staring at the two-medium sized plastic packing containers that sat side by side on the bed, Oliveah pursed her lips as she decided the one on the left was to toss and the other to keep.

 _Not really much I plan on keeping_

Scanning her eyes once more over her bedroom, she took a seat in front of the bolted down writing desk and started pulling open the drawers.

"Twenty-three years old and what do I have to my name?" she whispered, tossing a bunch of pens and highlighters behind her and onto the bed. Taking out a bunch of sticky notes and an unused lined notebook, her eyes froze as she stared at the positive pregnancy test lying face down near the back of the drawer.

 _I have no desire to keep that_

Grabbing the stick between her thumb and forefinger, she kept it facedown as she tossed it into the bin on the left.

 _Nine weeks along_

 _Just over two months_

Spying the small flip calendar at the corner of her desk, she reached over and flipped it back to the month of February when she had travelled to Port-Cartier Quebec for Tom's parole hearing.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Feeling Hannibal's fingers running along the back of her neck as he moved her hair over her shoulder, she reached out and settled herself in his lap as she pulled up the edges of his black sweater. Tossing it aside, he cradled her face between his hands as he felt her fingers pulling on his belt. Hearing the light clang of the buckles becoming loose, he brought his mouth down on hers as Oliveah parted her lips to welcome him._

"You were the result of that night" she whispered, touching her stomach as she firmly pressed her fingers inwards.

 _You were there for me Hannibal_

Flipping the calendar forward to the month of November, she stared at the number fifteen before looking at the number twenty-two.

 _Due date and Hannibal's birthday_

Rising to her feet, Oliveah tossed the calendar into the bin before walking to her bag on the floor. Pulling out her laptop, she flipped the lid up and pressed the power button before tearing open a Kashi granola bar. Taking a big bite as she waited for the screen to load, she looked out the window and watched a group of summer students sitting at a bench with open textbooks.

"I may be in another country before the starting next month" she breathed, leaning over and bringing up the Google icon.

"France to start, and then…"

 _Wherever I want our child to be born and raised_

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed as she settled the computer in her lap, she found herself googling French food, holidays, customs, and towns as she looked at the bins.

"Can I really leave by the end of the month to start a new life?" she spoke out loud as she heard footsteps out in the hallway.

"You look like you are moving out."

Raising her eyes as she spied Jake leaning against the open door, she felt the distaste in her mouth as she closed the lid to her laptop, setting it aside on the bed.

"Just, doing some spring cleaning" she muttered, rising to her feet as Jake moved his eyes over the bins on the bed.

"Need some help?"

Remembering the positive pregnancy test lying in the bottom of the bin next to her, Oliveah shook her head as she grabbed the second plastic bin and stacked it on top.

"Nope, not much here to go through" she spoke, crossing her arms over her chest.

 _Get out_

"I know I asked you out before, but…I'm not one to give up so easily. So, do you want to go get some lunch?"

 _A normal person wouldn't be trying so hard_

 _What is in it for you Jake that you keep following me around?_

"So, I'm going to give you a final warning Jake. If I see you around this floor again, or if I _even_ get the hint that you are anyway near me on this campus, out in the city, or anything…"

 _I will kill you_

Rolling his eyes as he took a step inside the room, Oliveah felt her back straightening as she locked eyes.

 _I could kill you Jake_

"It's too bad you are being such a bitch right now, because I think you could have been good company if you would put your mind to it, or your ass into it" he growled, watching Oliveah turning towards her desk. Grabbing her bottle of Snapple by the neck, there was no hesitation as she slammed it down against the edge, ignoring the flying shards and pink colored liquid as she held it up and out towards Jake.

 _And I wouldn't bat an eye lash_

"I'll give you a head start, to run out the door."

Hearing the venom in her voice as he watched her narrowing her eyes, he laughed nervously before stepping backwards and out into the hall.

 _There is something off about her_

 _Freddie is right_

Keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the broken bottle in Oliveah's hand, Jake scoffed as he turned and made his way towards the exit door without a further word.

Tossing the broken bottle into the plastic bin, she marched towards the dorm room door over the broken glass and yanked the notebook out, kicking it shut before throwing the lock. Backing up as she whipped the book into the bin, she ripped open the rest of the desk drawers and roughly tossed everything before slamming the bins onto the floor. Moving her laptop onto the desk, she grabbed at the bedsheets and ripped them clean off the mattress before throwing them against the door.

 _I kept basically nothing when I left Montreal for Baltimore. Driving nearly eleven hours in the Honda across the border and into a country I had never been to, I had my back pack, textbooks, toiletries, and some clothing._

"And now, I am going to be leaving everyone I love, and a chance to work in Johns Hopkins to be with Hannibal Lecter."

Feeling lightheaded as she shoved her laptop back into her bag, she had a sickening feeling as she wondered if Jack Crawford and the FBI would see Hannibal's sudden unannounced departure as a quick escape route.

 _Would they catch on once time had passed that the Chesapeake Ripper was no longer killing in Baltimore with Hannibal out of the country?_

"I know what he is and what he is capable of. But I want to be with him."

 _We are exactly alike…_

Closing the door to the room, Oliveah locked the deadbolt and kept the key and door swipe in the palm of her hand as she carried her duffel bag and backpack down the hallway for the very last time. Stepping outside into the overcast late afternoon, she slipped on her sunglasses and as she rounded the corner of the building towards the parking lot, she nearly stopped short as she spied the petite curly read headed woman dressed in pin stripe leaning against her Honda Civic.

"I can't be responsible if I run you over Freddie" she growled, opening the trunk and stuffing her bags inside.

 _Little Miss in everyone's business but especially my own_

"Are you moving out of your dorm Oliveah?"

 _Jesus why is she here?_

Rounding the back of her car as she clutched at the keys she needed to return to the Administrative Office, Oliveah opened her door and found Freddie smirking as she pushed her sunglasses up over her head.

 _Jake thinks you are moving out, and now seeing you with bags; I can't help but think he is right_

"I would have thought that Dr. Bloom was the one sleeping around with Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham, but now I'm pretty sure it is you. Confide in me about it Oliveah, and I promise not to mention it in the afterword of my book on Abigail Hobbs" Freddie spoke, leaning against the car door as Oliveah wretched it open.

"If you write anything about me I will sue the shit out of you!"

Hearing the venom in the young woman's voice, Freddie smiled as she moved away from the door, looking down as she stepped over the parking curb.

"You think I haven't been sued before? I will drag it out in small claims court and I will publish everything that I have on you and your drug addicted criminal family. Plus, anything that I can find between you and Doctor Lecter or Mr. Graham. Or both."

…

 _Dr. Hannibal Lecter's Residence, 51 Springlake Way, Baltimore, Maryland…_

Inserting her housekey into the deadbolt lock, Oliveah pushed open the door with her elbow before tossing her duffle bag onto the marble foyer floor. Setting her laptop bag down roughly against the wall as she kicked off her boots, she listened to the surrounding silence just as the low chimes of the 1900 German grandfather clock sounded at the end of the hall striking seven.

 _Hannibal will be at his office until at least nine_

"It's Tuesday, Will would have his appointment at seven-thirty, if he chooses to keep it."

 _But why would he?_ she thought as she grabbed her bags. Walking up the wide carpeted staircase, Oliveah rounded the corner and headed towards the bedroom before tossing her duffle bag onto the bed. Hanging up her clothing in the closet and emptying out her duffel bag, she dragged a finger along the cuffs of Hannibal's suit jackets as she felt the hunger pains in her stomach.

"I feel hungry, but then when I sit in front of whatever it is I make, I can't eat it or even stand to look at it" she moaned, closing the closet door before exiting out of the bedroom. Bounding down the stairs, she turned into the kitchen and made a beeline for the stainless-steel refrigerator. Pulling the door open, she frowned as she knew there would not be any such thing as leftovers housed in Tupperware or a bag of chips hanging out in the cupboard. Tapping her fingernails against the cupboard door as she scanned her eyes over the expensive packaged items and condiments, she had no idea what to make that wouldn't require a half hour of prep-time until she moved her eyes onto the closed door of the pantry.

Striding across the floor toward the pantry, she was surprised to find the door open and as she stepped across the basement trap door, she quickly reached down and gave a firm tug on the handle, not surprised to find the door looked.

Spying a bag of yellow potatoes in the far corner, she took out three before closing the door behind her. Taking out a cutting board from beneath the counter, she sliced the potatoes into cubes before tossing in some rosemary sprigs and garlic.

"I don't even like potatoes that much" she muttered, flipping them over in the frying pan as the smell hit her nostrils.

 _Bottle of hot sauce anywhere?_

Taking a seat at the head of the dining room table, Oliveah stared at her plate of blackened potatoes slathered in hot sauce as she stabbed her fork into it. Taking a large bit, she felt her stomach lurch.

"You are the size of an olive right now."

Pushing her plate aside, she slid her notepad and pen over and started her final to do list, drawing a dark line under the heading.

"One, close bank account. Two, sell car. Three, give my notice to Hopkins that I am quitting. Four, defend thesis. Five, graduate…"

 _Graduation isn't until mid-May_

Tapping her pen against the edge of the pad as she sat back in her chair, Oliveah froze as she heard footsteps sounding down the hallway. Looking up as Hannibal entered the dining room, she watched as he shrugged off his coat before setting his mobile phone and keys down on the table.

 _Ask him_

 _Ask him if Will Graham showed for his appointment_

"What…did you cook?" he questioned, rounding the table as his eyes fell onto the red sauced plate.

"Um, fried potatoes. Must be a pregnancy craving" she added, catching his eyes as he stared at the few black pieces left on the plate.

"I see." Picking up the plate, he moved his eyes onto the writing on the notepad, catching the word _graduation_ underlined.

"Just some things that I need to address before, we leave" Oliveah spoke as she rose to her feet, following Hannibal into the kitchen.

"Will you let me cook for you one day?"

Watching Hannibal turning to face her as he started to roll up the sleeves to his dress shirt, she caught the corners of his lips twitching as she leaned against the counter.

"I've promised to instruct you on preparing a seven-course meal. When we settle in France, we will begin our instruction."

 _So, in other words, he has no desire to eat fried blackened potatoes in hot sauce or undercooked pasta. And I don't blame him._

Feeling Hannibal's fingers along her jaw as he brushed his lips against hers, she followed him up the wide staircase as he pulled off his tie before entering his bedroom. Leaning against the door frame as she watched him strip off his shirt, she moistened her lips as she thought once more about Will.

 _He hasn't said a word about Will_

Watching his tossing his shirt and tie over the back of the chair, she slowly crossed the threshold and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Would you like a fire?"

Feeling a shiver running over her shoulder as she moved her eyes onto the curve of his exposed hipbone, Oliveah nodded her head as she watched him strike a match towards the wooden logs. Tossing the stick into the small flames, Hannibal rounded the end of the bed and stripped off the rest of his clothing before extending out a hand.

Rising to her feet, she raised her arms as she felt her shirt being pulled off and tossed onto the floor. Lowering her eyes as she watched his fingers lightly grazing her hip, she closed her eyes as she felt his warm breath against her throat.

 _I really want this, but I need to know about Will_

…

 _Modell-Lyric Performing Arts Center, 140 W. Mt Royal Ave, Baltimore, Maryland…_

 _April 9_ _th_

 _7:34pm_

"You look very beautiful tonight."

Hearing Hannibal's whisper and warm breath against her earlobe as they took their seats in the balcony above the rest of the Opera audience, Oliveah moved her eyes onto his black dress panted knee before taking in the rest of his tuxedo.

Black jacket, a perfect fit around the shoulders.

Crisp white dress shirt, finished off with a black bow tie.

Keeping her eyes fixed on his profile, she gazed over his freshly shaven chin as he turned and looked into her eyes.

 _Those dark eyes…_

 _Baby, will you have his eyes?_

"Are you familiar with the characters of Tosca?"

 _Do you really want to tell him that your only knowledge was from Google?_

"I know it is set in Rome, has three acts, and was written by Puccini" she offered as Hannibal nodded his head.

"This opera consists of nine roles ranging from a soprano Floria Tosca, two tenors, Spoletta, a Police Officer, and Mario Cavaradossi, the Painter. Two baritones played by the Baron Scarpia Chief of Police, and a Sacristan, three bass voice types consisting of the Cesare Angelotti the former Consul of the Roman Republic, Sciarrone, another Officer, and a Jailer. There is also a young Shepherd boy" he spoke, hitting the Italian accent expertly.

"I have listened to e lucevan le stele a few times, it always brings tears to my eyes" Oliveah whispered as the lights began to dim.

"The Painter Mario sings that aria in the final hour before his death, writing to his beloved Tosca."

…

 _Intermission_

Feeling Hannibal's fingers clutching her own as they walked down the red velvet carpet staircase towards the large gathering of well-dressed attendees, Oliveah smoothed the palm of her hand against her hip as Hannibal nodded towards a very skinny older woman with a sharply cut bobbed hairstyle.

"Hannibal…Hannibal! It has been too long since we have seen you here at the Modell. What has been keeping you away?"

Watching Hannibal leaning in to place a kiss on the woman's cheek, Oliveah gave a nervous smile as the woman narrowed her eyes at her.

"You are very lovely my dear, what is your name?"

"Evelyn Komeda, please met Oliveah Adler, my girlfriend."

 _He is making all this official, us being seen together in public_

Spreading her red stained lips into a wide smile, Evelyn gripped Oliveah's hand tightly as she looked her up and down.

"Girlfriend? Hannibal I am so pleased that you scooped up this young lady! Please, call me Evelyn dear. I am one of the Board Members for the Modell, and I hope to see you around more. Perhaps, you could apply for the Board?" she spoke continuously, taking a glass of champagne as the suited waiter offered the tray to Hannibal.

 _Months ago, that was me_

 _Now here I am_

Taking two flutes off the tray, Hannibal handed one to Oliveah and caught the surprise in her eyes as he winked.

Taking a small sip from the glass rim, she felt a pair of eyes on her face and as she caught the flickering of the end of intermission lights, she turned around to set her glass on the table when she heard a familiar voice

"Well, well…and what are _you_ doing here?"

Lifting her eyes onto the tuxedoed man that stood at the side of the table, Oliveah clicked her tongue against the inside of her cheek as she stared into the eyes of Frederick Chilton.

"Are you implying Doctor Chilton that, I would not be welcomed in a place such as this?" she scoffed, spreading her fingers out as she knew Hannibal was probably not too far away.

"What I'm implying is more like questioning how you got a seat in the balcony section" he began as his eyes moved over her shoulder.

"Hello Frederick, so very nice to see you."

Narrowing his eyes as he gave a slight node towards Hannibal, Chilton caught the smirk on Oliveah's lips as he watched her step back against the Lithuanian Doctor.

"I hope the two of you are having an enjoyable evening" he muttered, shaking Hannibal's outstretched hand as the intermission lights flashed for the second time. Clearing his throat as he stabbed his cane against the carpeted floor, Chilton muttered a silent farewell as he rounded the table towards the floor seating.

"Was he rude to you?" Hannibal questioned, pursing his lips as they walked back towards the staircase.

"Nothing I can't handle" Oliveah muttered as she felt Hannibal's fingers clutching her hand tighter.

"Stay close to me."

Swinging her eyes around to his profile as she opened her mouth to speak, she nearly collided with a tall, thin dark-haired woman dressed in an emerald green strapless dress standing beside a man of equal height in a tuxedo.

"Doctor Lecter, how very nice to see you" Margot smiled, as she moved her eyes onto Oliveah.

"I would like to introduce to you my brother, Mason Verger."

Stepping forward with a hand extended towards Hannibal, the Doctor pursed his lips as he felt the low growl in the back of his throat.

"Good evening Margot, I wasn't aware that you had a love of Opera" he noted, gripping Mason's hand as the young man peered over his glasses before running his other hand through his messy blonde hair.

"Margot has very…peculiar tastes when it comes to music; if that is what you can call this" Mason spoke, tightening his grip around Lecter's hand as he moved his eyes onto Oliveah.

"And you, who may I ask are you?"

Releasing Hannibal's hand as he reached out and gripped Oliveah's, he pulled her slightly towards him before raising the back of her hand up to his lips.

 _Um…_

"Oliveah."

"You….are an exquisite creature."

Moving her eyes onto Hannibal as he stared hard at Margot, Lecter caught the flash of interest in her eyes as he stepped forward and snaked an arm around Oliveah's waist.

"I've very much wanted to meet you Doctor Lecter, since I've heard so much about you from Margot. She says that you have worked wonders with her progress and how she now views me" he smiled, looking back at his sister as Margot stood steadfast and cold like a statue. Watching the lights beginning to dim around them on the staircase as an usher held a hand out.

"Ladies, Gentleman, please?"

"Are you sitting in the balcony too?" Mason questioned as he hooked Margot's arm through his.

Clearing his throat as he looked to Oliveah, Hannibal narrowed his eyes as he squeezed her fingers.

"We are not staying for the final Act unfortunately" he spoke, feeling Oliveah squeezing his hand in agreement.

"Well that's a shame. Perhaps we'll invite you two over to the Manor for dinner soon? We have some pigs that are just rip for the slaughter to our large solid oak dining room table" Mason smiled as he adjusted his glasses before nervously fiddling with his cuff links.

"I don't think so Mason. As I am your sister's Psychiatrist, it would be inappropriate to be seen socializing together as if we were friends…and we are not friends" he added with a low menacing tone, catching Mason's sneer.

Letting out a nervous chuckle as he stared into Hannibal's face, Mason turned around to Margot and shook his head with a big smile.

"Well then, I guess that settles it. Margot?"

Watching the Verger siblings climbing the rest of the stairs without a further word, Oliveah felt Hannibal tugging on her hand as they turned towards the foyer of the Modell.

…

 _Dr. Hannibal Lecter's Residence, 51 Springlake Way, Baltimore, Maryland…_

Keeping her hands folded in her lap as she stared out the passenger window of the Bentley, Oliveah listened to the silence of the car's interior as the soft sound of the left turn signal interrupted her thoughts.

"Margot Verger is a patient of yours?" she questioned, watching Hannibal tucking his chin into his chest as he focused his eyes on the dark road ahead.

"Was."

Hearing his growl as he turned down Springlake, Oliveah kept her eyes on Hannibal's chin as pulled into the driveway.

Throwing open her door, she followed him up the walkway towards the house and as she crossed the threshold, she finally let out the breath she had been holding.

"Oliveah, please meet me in the study in ten minutes."

Watching Lecter walking away down the hallway, she hung up her peacoat and as she made her way towards the kitchen, she spied the soft glow of lamp light from under the closed study door.

 _Was…was his patient_

Filling up a glass of water from the kitchen faucet, she drank it slowly as she thought of Mason Verger.

 _Even though his eyes looked devoid of emotion, there was something there…_

 _Something sinister?_

Shaking her head as she heard footsteps approaching the kitchen, she sat her glass in the sink basin as Hannibal rounded the corner sans his bowtie and suit jacket.

"Come with me Oliveah."

Walking into the warm study, she spied the small flames caressing the logs in the fireplace as Hannibal moved to stand behind his desk. Pulling open the top drawer, he took out a long stainless-steel scalpel and touched the sharp tip against his palm.

"Why…are you holding a scalpel, Hannibal?"

Hearing her question as he ran his fingers over the handle, he flipped it around and held it out to her with steady eyes.

"I would like you to carry this on you Oliveah."

 _Because of the Vergers?_

 _Is he getting the same negative vibes that I am getting when I think of them?_

Taking the knife from him, she ran her eyes over the blade and the handle before catching his eye.

"I know you were caught off guard by them being there tonight at the Modell, but, are you feeling threatened, by them?"

Catching a flash of what she could only describe as a dark, animalistic instinct, she stood still as Lecter slowly rounded the corner of his desk, coming to stand in front of her. Searching her face as he brought a hand up against her cheek, Oliveah felt the warmth of his fingers as he placed a soft kiss against her forehead.

"You have nothing to worry about Oliveah. I will protect you and our child for the rest of your lives. This, is just a precaution for now."

 _He does feel a threat from the Vergers_

"Now I think, we should get you out of that dress."

Hearing his whisper as she stood up on the tip of her toes to kiss him, she fumbled with the top three buttons of his white dress shirt before holding up the scalpel.

"But where will I carry this? On me…"

Hearing the squeal falling from her lips as Hannibal gathered her up and tossed her over his shoulder, Oliveah kept a firm hold of the scalpel as she grabbed ahold of the excess fabric of the Doctor's shirt.

…

 **Thank you to everyone for subscribing and following! Thank you to Luce1993, Americanlatinajapanesegirl, Guest, Nirvana14 for leaving reviews!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story every other Saturday (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**

 **P.P.S. BE WARNED! FUTURE CHAPTERS COMING UP ARE NOT GOING TO BE ALL SUNSHINE AND ROSES. THEY ARE GOING TO RETURN TO TYPICAL KILLER HANNIBAL FASHION! : )**


	45. Chapter 44

I do not own anything related to Hannibal, either thru television, or written books. Everything belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 44**

 **Song(s): My Sweet Prince (Placebo)**

 _Dr. Hannibal Lecter's Residence,_ _51 Springlake Way, Baltimore, MD…_

 _Plunging the blade of the knife over and over into the chest of the man who wore the strong animal bone mask, Oliveah felt her lips parting into a sick smile as she watched the bloody muscles coming to light before she sat back on her haunches as brought the blade of her second knife straight across his exposed throat._

 _Staring at the blood flowing freely before pooling onto the floor, she heard her laughter escaping from her throat as she rested a hand on her stomach, feeling the first kicks of her child…_

Throwing her eyes open wide as she sat straight up, Oliveah clutched at her throat as she felt the beads of sweat gathering along her neck and in between her naked breasts. Holding her breath as she felt her heart beating with anxiety in her chest, she shivered as she felt Hannibal's warm fingers moving against her upper thigh.

"It's not a nightmare" she breathed, closing her eyes as she tried in vain to sit still before bringing her knees up and crossing her legs beneath the thin white Egyptian cotton bedsheet.

"A nightmare is defined as a frightening or unpleasant dream…this, was remembrance of one, no…two deaths suffered at my hands" she spoke calmly as Hannibal moved to sit up beside her, allowing the bedsheet to slip down his chest and pool in his lap.

"Confession is good for the soul Oliveah" Lecter whispered as he leaned in close and brushed his lips against the side of her throat.

"What…here?"

Hearing the surprise in her voice as he left his bedside table lamp off, the Doctor reached up and tucked back a section of her hair behind her ear.

"One does not require an outfitted office, just two chairs or a bed, and conversation" he nodded, pushing himself back as he sidled up against the fabric headboard. Feeling Oliveah's warm arm coming to rest against his shoulder, he watched out of the corner of his eye as she folded her hands together in her lap.

"We should talk about the two men that you have killed."

 _My kills_

"Why did you kill Abel Gideon Oliveah?"

Hearing the man's accented question as she flexed the fingers on her right hand, she sucked in a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

"Because I told him I was pregnant. He was the first person to find out and I knew he would either use that against me, or against you" she spoke honestly as she heard Hannibal clearing his throat in the dark.

"How very thoughtful of you" he growled.

 _He's no doubt pissed that Doctor Gideon was the first to learn of his impending Fatherhood judging by the tone of his growl_

"I couldn't risk him telling you before I had the chance to fully process my situation, and so…I had the knife in my hand and I thought nothing but to stop his tongue from wagging by killing him" Oliveah spoke as she kept her eyes straight forward and onto the darken fireplace.

"You said in my office that it was easy for you to make the decision to kill him" Hannibal began as Oliveah nodded her head.

"It was."

"Why do you think it was? And you have used up your quota's for "I don't know"" he added, shifting slightly as he made sure to keep physical contact with the young woman at his side.

Feeling her upper lip twitching with the words on her tongue, she swallowed slowly as she licked her lips.

"Because I really wanted to kill him."

"Good."

Hearing Hannibal's whisper as she felt his lips kiss her bare shoulder, Oliveah kept her eyes trained on the fireplace before shifting onto the thin silver crescent of moon that was barely visible in the corner of the bedroom window.

"To be in the category of a serial killer, a person must kill three or more over a period of time with a cooling off period" she breathed, feeling the words starting to choke in the base of her throat as Hannibal hummed against her skin.

"You slitting Randall Tier's throat has brought your count up to two…are you worried about fitting the textbook ideology of becoming a serial killer Oliveah?"

 _If I felt nothing with killing Gideon because I wanted to safeguard my pregnancy, and I killed Tier out of self defense for Will's life…_

"I killed Tier out of self-defense" she muttered, catching the irritation in Hannibal's eyes as she knew he would never buy such a sad and weak offering from her.

"At first, you merely stabbed the young man. It was only upon seeing him vulnerable, weak, and pathetic, that you decided to use your second knife and nearly decapitate him."

"The last image I had when I woke up just now, was of me laughing while I kept stabbing the butcher knife into his neck. I just…. started laughing and I couldn't stop" she sputtered as Hannibal slid his warm hand over the top of hers in her lap.

"Again Oliveah, you killed Randall Tier because you wanted to, because you could."

 _He's right_

 _I wanted to kill him_

 _And there is a good chance that I will come across someone else be it male or female that I will want to kill again_

 _And I will kill them_

"How many people have you killed Hannibal?"

Hearing her question as he raised his hand and slid it down against the bedsheet, brushing his fingers against her stomach as it hid the small as yet unformed child, his child, Hannibal took a moment and thought.

 _If he had to provide an educated guess onto the number of men and women who had met their final and rude demise at his hand or knife blade, he would come up with…_

"I have never thought to keep count" he offered as he slowly drew a small circle against Oliveah's belly button with his thumbnail. "But I can recall nearly all of their faces when they took their final breathes."

Feeling a shiver against her naked shoulders as Hannibal leaned in closer and kissed her pulsating jugular vein, she couldn't help but tilt her chin as he brought her down into his arms beneath the sheets. Snaking his arm over her stomach as she entwined her fingers with his, she felt his warm breath against her ear as he tried to sooth her to sleep.

"In two weeks' time, you and I will be free of Baltimore to start a new life together."

…

 _Muskrat Farm, Verger Estate, 1400 Greenspring Valley Rd, Stevenson, Maryland…_

Swallowing the last of her leek and carrot soup as she lightly sat her silver spoon on the edge of the serving plate, Margot Verger kept her eyes down as she stared at the thin stem of her wine glass, filled halfway with honey mead.

"You know Margot, I have to say, that Opera we went to the other night was not all that bad. I have to admit, I was bored to pieces with all the singing and could have done without all that noise, but once the killing started, well…I got quite excited" Mason spoke from across the long dark wood table as he adjusted the glasses that sat upon his nose.

"So happy I found something we could share" she muttered as Cordell Doemling re-entered the dining room with a single dinner plate. Watching the large man who had been employed in her brother's service since the early days of the death of their Father, she narrowed her eyes as he sat the white dinner plate directly in front of Mason.

"Still sticking to Father's rules allowing the men to be served first?" she sneered as she remembered sitting as a young child without a plate as she watched her Father and brother devoured their portions before she was allowed to. Raising his eyes as he took a deep breath of the barbequed pork covered in a thick dark sauce, Mason pursed his lips as he held a hand up and gestured towards the large painted portrait of Verger Senior that stared down from the east wall.

"Mind your manners Margot, or you might lose your tongue" he smiled before bursting into laughter as his sister shut her mouth hard, knowing full well the extent of her brother's threats and just how far he would go.

"That's a good girl" Mason added as Margot folded her hands together in her lap while watching his fingers angling the silver knife and fork around the pork.

 _Bring it up now Margot_

 _You don't have much time left before he decides to break another one of your arms_

"I thought the young woman who accompanied Doctor Lecter was quite attractive" she spoke up, reaching for her wine glass as Mason chewed delicately on the family pork that tantalized his taste buds. Chewing on the meat in his mouth as he took up his glass of red wine, Mason swallowed everything in one gulp as he nodded his head.

"Oliveah Adler I believe was her name" Margot added as she watched her brother take up his napkin. Pressing the white cotton fabric to his lips before dabbing at the corners of his mouth, the young woman frantically searched her mind for what else she could say to get her brother to think of the Doctor's little girlfriend who bore a striking resemblance to her own.

"Don't you think it's uncanny that she looks like me?"

Letting a gruff fall from his lips as Cordell leaned in to re-fill his wine glass, Mason removed his glasses before holding them against the candle light to admire a smudge.

"Don't fool yourself Margot; Ms. Adler is much prettier than you."

Swallowing the hurt that she was used to, Margot knew she only had one other ace left to use up her sleeve.

"Doctor Lecter has done wonders for me dear brother in understanding that, deep down, I know I am deserving of your…selective attentions and the devices that you use. Perhaps, you would find talking to him a rather interesting experience?"

…

 _Dr. Hannibal Lecter's Residence,_ _51 Springlake Way, Baltimore, MD…_

 _April 13_ _th_

Hearing the doorbell ringing from deep within the walls of the house as she stuck her head out into the hallway on the second floor, Oliveah retreated back into Hannibal's upstairs study and closed her notebook before grabbing her black cardigan. Swinging it around her shoulders before shoving her arms through as she descended the stairs, she had no idea who could be at the front door as she rounded the wooden banister before setting off towards the foyer.

 _Of course, there would be interruptions one day before I have to defend my thesis_

Spying a dark shadow standing behind the glass on the stone steps, she wondered briefly as to why the front door didn't have a peephole until she remembered who lived in the house.

 _All may enter into the Devil's own personal Hell, but few would ever make it out alive_

Unclasping the chain lock before turning the dead bolt, she felt the blade of the scalpel safely tucked up against her wrist as she pulled the door open.

"Hi Oliveah."

Staring into the baby blue eyes of one Will Graham wearing a dark grey peacoat, she kept her hand firmly on the door handle as she took a deep breath.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here Will" she spoke, catching his eyes narrowing as the roar of a recycling truck interrupted her thoughts.

 _The last time you were here Will, I gave you warning to go home and not come back to this house of horrors_

"Just twenty minutes and I promise I will leave, unless you want to grab some coffee?" he questioned, watching the color draining from her already pale face. Swallowing hard as she tasted the bile in her throat from an earlier throw up after she had tried to eat dry toast, Oliveah shook her head slowly as she stepped aside and allowed him to cross the threshold.

 _Please don't let me regret this Will_

Moving past the young criminal profiler as she heard his booted footsteps following her down the hallway, Oliveah entered Hannibal's study on the bottom floor across from the stairs and as she took a seat behind his desk, she caught the scowl forming across Will's lips.

"I know you don't approve of my involvement with Hannibal, but you are a pot calling the kettle black by resuming your therapy with him."

Taking a seat in the chair on the other side of the desk, Will folded his hands together in his lap as he fixed a hard eye on her face.

"I had an interesting, uninvited guest arrive on my doorstep just shortly after midnight a few days ago by the name of Margot Verger" he spoke, catching the name's recognition flashing over her eyes.

 _Margot Verger? As in Hannibal's patient?_

 _The woman we met last week at the Opera?_

 _With her brother…_

"I know that she is a patient of Hannibal's, that much she told me and I can't help but think that your boyfriend purposely sent her to prove a distraction" he added, crossing his legs as Oliveah interlaced her fingers against her stomach.

"And did she?"

It was a bold question to ask, but if he already knew of her sex life, she felt it was right to ask about his.

"I am a red blooded human male" he spoke in a low tone as Oliveah nodded her head.

 _I thought so_

"You don't want to be involved in all of this Oliveah" he spoke flatly as she leaned back in the brown leather chair.

"You say that, but then you resume your therapy with Hannibal."

She was honestly curious for his reasoning as he moistened his lips.

"I am his design."

 _So am I Will. More so than you I would wager to bet_

"Please answer me honestly Oliveah, why are you with Hannibal Lecter?"

Sitting up straight in the Doctor's chair, she gently rubbed the puckered skin of her wrists against the leather arms as she debated on how to answer.

 _Because I love him?_

 _Because ever since I could remember, I have felt the urge to kill?_

 _Because I've killed two men_

 _Because…._

"I'm pregnant Will."

Watching her damning words registering across his facial features, she was not prepared for the loud thump of his closed fist slamming down onto the wooden desk as she swallowed hard.

" **ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME OLIVEAH!?"**

Narrowing her eyes as she felt her lips pulling back into a snarl, she quickly rose to her feet, pushing the chair back as it slammed against the wall.

"You can't bring a fucking child into all this…"

"I think we are done here William. I'd like you to leave" she spat, moving towards the study door as Will rose and moved to the window.

"Hannibal Lecter is a cannibalistic serial killer. I know you know this Oliveah, he has served you the meat of his victims and you can not fucking tell me that you are willing to be blind" he began as Oliveah cut him off.

"You may know who he is, but you have no idea who _I_ am or what _I_ have done" she growled watching as Will slowly turned around.

"What have _you_ done Oliveah?"

Feeling a stab of pain in her chest as she heard the rawness in his voice, she wanted nothing more than to walk out of the study and escort him out of the house without further word.

For the last thing she wanted to do, was to hurt him both emotionally and physically.

"I killed Abel Gideon."

No one else except Hannibal and God above had known her first kill. And as she stood perfectly still as Will came to stand in front of her, she knew he would keep her secret as well.

"Don't you see what he is doing to you?"

Feeling Will taking her hand as he stared down into her face, she chewed on the inside of her cheek to keep her lips from trembling uncontrollably.

"Hannibal didn't tell me to kill him. I did it. I did it under my own free will. He was asleep…upstairs" she spoke, giving a quick glance up to the ceiling.

"Hannibal kidnapped Gideon from the hospital, that you couldn't have done. But he kept him here somewhere in the house, allowing him to toy with you. He set Gideon up for you to kill Oliveah…"

"No, he really didn't Will" she breathed as he tightened his grip around her fingers.

"Let me take you away from him. We can leave now, and he'll never find you."

Hearing Will's whisper as she felt her stomach lurch, she felt her own fingers squeezing him back before shaking her head.

"No Will."

Letting her hand fall as he released her fingers, Will took one menacing step closer as Oliveah felt his chest touching hers.

"He will keep you alive until he no longer has any use for you. He won't let you or a baby slow him down in his pursuit for human flesh Oliveah…. **HANNIBAL LECTER WILL EAT YOU WHEN THE TIME COMES!** "

Bringing her hand up as she slapped him clear across the face, she turned and stormed out of the study with Will hot on her heels as she made her way around the bottom of the staircase towards the foyer.

"You are going to leave now William, and you will never come back here!" she spat, throwing her hand out towards the door handle just as it slowly started to open. Halting in her steps as she raised her eyes, she felt her blooding run cold as Hannibal stepped over the threshold, slowly closing the heavy door behind him.

"Now, what have we here Oliveah?"

Feeling Will standing behind her only inches away, she couldn't say a word as she heard the Doctor's words screaming out in her head.

" _She has given you a good piece of advice William, might I suggest you take it?"_

"Go out the patio doors Will" she breathed, keeping her eyes firmly on Hannibal's as she watched him angle his body.

 _He's going to pounce_

"Get behind me Oliveah."

Hearing Will's voice against her ear as she slowly turned her head, she spied the muzzle of the handgun pointed straight towards Hannibal's chest as she let out a shallow breath.

"Don't be foolish Oliveah. You and I both know that Will is an unstable man. To stand behind, would be quite foolish in my eyes" the Doctor growled as she kept perfectly still.

Angling his head as a small smirk crossed his lips, Hannibal folded his hands across his front as he met Will's eyes.

"Your impulsive anger Will leads me to believe that Oliveah has told you, of our family plans."

"Shut up."

Hearing Will's cold words as he cocked his standard issue inches from her ear, she watched as Hannibal took a single step forward, testing fate.

"You have manipulated her into thinking that she is like you. A monster who must associate with other monsters. And now, you've trapped her into thinking that you are her only choice."

 _Shut up Will_

 _Please…_

"Oliveah killed Randall Tier to save your life Will, if I get a hold of you, I am quite certain that she will not kill me, to save you again."

Feeling her stomach sink as she watched Hannibal's eyes darken, she had only fleeting seconds to remember the sharp surgical scalpel tucked up in her sleeve before she heard Will's words.

"I'm hoping she doesn't."

Feeling the gut wrenching scream tearing out of her throat as the gun fired from beside her, she had no time to brace her fall as she felt rough hands pushing her out of the way. Closing her eyes tightly as her head filled with a high pitch, she tried to open her eyes but felt too strong of a pain as she felt heavy vibrations. Pressing both of her hands over her ears as she let out a gasp before taking in a deep breath, she felt heavy body weight crashing down against her as she threw a protective hand out against her stomach. She couldn't make out the muffled shouts or threats of death as she reached a hand out to pull herself closer towards the closet before gasping with the sharp cut of glass against her knees.

 _Open your eyes Oliveah!_

Wincing as she tried to turn over onto her backside to lessen the pain of the embedded glass, she forced her eyes open and felt the scream stuck in her throat as the pain of the blinding daylight tore at her retinas. She saw neither Will nor Hannibal anywhere around her as she pulled her knee up against her chest. Sure enough as she squinted, she spied a sharp piece of glass embedded deep in the side of her knee as blood coated her jeans.

 _But where had the glass come from?_

Moving her eyes up towards the front door, she caught the shattered window that must have been the receiving end of Will's single bullet.

 _He missed Hannibal_

Hearing a loud crash from deep in the house towards the kitchen, Oliveah moved herself to sit up as she tried to massage her temples.

 _He fired his gun inches from my ear_

Struggling to stand up on her feet, she leaned heavily against the wall as she heard the sound of more glass breaking. Moving slowly towards the kitchen as she nearly fell forward onto her hands and bloody knees, Oliveah allowed herself to vomit onto the floorboards as she heard the definite sounds of a struggle in the room before her.

Rounding the corner of the kitchen, the pain behind her eyes could not hide the bloody confrontation in front of her as she watched Hannibal bring his closed fist down once more into Will's face, breaking his nose as the blood flowed freely down his chin.

"Stop…."

Hearing Oliveah's muffled voice from the doorway of the kitchen, Hannibal turned to face her as she caught sight of his bloody lips.

"I will deal with you later" he growled, turning away from her as she fell onto her knees with a cry, feeling the glass tearing more into her skin.

 _Deal with me later Hannibal?_

 _You look at me right now as if I am a freshly cut piece of meat that needs to be trimmed_

Watching the Doctor limping towards the kitchen island, she heard the sharp metallic sound of a knife being ripped out of a butcher's block as Hannibal turned back towards Will.

"You'll kill her" Will coughed as he rolled over onto his side, spitting up a good mouthful of blood as he felt he was chocking.

"That is enough William."

Roughly grabbing the excess fabric of the young man's shirt as he pulled him up inches from his face, Hannibal smiled as he tapped the blade of the knife against his chin before settling it against the flesh of Will's throat.

"I can honestly say William, that I may just miss you. Though Oliveah and I will both enjoy feeding on you once you have been properly seasoned" he smirked, turning his head aside to spit out a mouthful of his own blood.

" **DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING KILL HIM!"**

Hearing Oliveah's low menacing tone against his left ear, he couldn't help but smile as he felt the sharp blade of her scalpel pressing against the jugular of his exposed throat.

…

 **Thank you to everyone for subscribing and following! Thank you to Americanlatinajapanesegirl, SeraphineWhist, Sara, and Ray'ah'sunshine for leaving reviews!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story every other Saturday (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**

 **P.P.S. The first part of this story is going to end at Chapter 50. I will then be continuing it with part 2 as a fresh story titled A Fairy Tale Noir Part 2 starting at chapter 1 (mainly because I don't know how many chapters a story can hold on this site.)**

 **P.P.P.S. Sorry for the lack of updates. I was in Toronto visiting family and hanging out on the stone steps of Hannibal's depicted office building. So cool!**


	46. Chapter 45

I do not own anything related to Hannibal, either thru television, or written books. Everything belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 45**

 **Song(s): Murder Song (5,4,3,2,1)(Aurora), Hi Hello (Johnny Marr)**

…

 _Kade Prurnell's Office, Behavioral Science Unit, FBI Training Academy, Quantico, Virginia…_

Closing the thin manila file that sat before her with her thumb and index finger, Investigator Kade Prurnell of the Inspector General's Office sat back in her leather chair and crossed her legs.

"This, is really stretching it Jack."

Sitting on the other side of the desk, Crawford sans tie placed his hands on the table top as he stared straight into the woman's eyes.

"I am convinced, that the reason why the Chesapeake Ripper is experiencing a lull and is deviating from his usual pattern, is due to distraction."

"I get distracted all the time Jack, and I miss my turn sometimes on my way to work, this theory of yours, is nothing but the result of your overtiredness. Go home and be with Bella" Prurnell spoke as she moved the file to sit on top of a pile of at least ten deep.

"Kade, I am telling you. Hannibal Lecter is too good to leave any evidence or prints behind, but it's the distraction that I know will bring him out into the open."

Pursing her lips as she heard the now desperate words of the seasoned Agent, she glanced at the small clock on the corner of her desk.

"And you think you know who this "distraction" might be?" she questioned, humoring her colleague but also feeling the interest in a supposed identity.

"Yes. Her name is Oliveah Adler, and she is a Graduate student in Psychology at Johns Hopkins in Baltimore. I have gone over all of the case files that the Lab has assorted with the violence used by the Ripper and have matched them up with the final year of Ms. Adler's schooling. Of which she was brought in by Doctor Bloom to work as her assistant. September of last year, was when the student was introduced to Hannibal and Will Graham.

"Jesus Jack, Alana is involved with this now too?" Prurnell groaned as she sat up straight.

"We are all involved in this" Jack spoke firmly as he remembered the last time he had seen Beverly alive.

 _I will catch him Beverly_

"Don't get me started on Will Graham. I still believe that man is guilty of something that deserves criminal charges and a lengthy stay in the state run hospital" she added, folded her hands together and taking a deep breath before shaking her head.

"As far as I know, no reports have been submitted to anyone in the FBI with evidence linking Doctor Lecter to any of the crimes committed by the Chesapeake Ripper. So, your unofficial and frankly wasted man hours of sorting through the Ripper crimes which, if Doctor Lecter found out could arise the mentioning of stalking and harassment charges on your end needs to be put to rest."

Feeling the anger of defeat in his weak presentation, Jack rose abruptly to his feet as Prurnell cleared her throat.

"I know the Ripper is responsible for the death of Beverley Katz, and believe me Jack, I want nothing more than to see him spend the rest of his life in jail, but your found less suspicion is not helping anyone. Especially you."

"Go home to your wife, make her comfortable Jack. You don't want to lose that with her. The FBI will catch the Chesapeake Ripper. Sooner or later, he will slip up and give us something."

…

 _Dr. Hannibal Lecter's Residence,_ _51 Springlake Way, Baltimore, MD…_

" **DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING KILL HIM!"**

Feeling his lips spreading into a smile as he felt Oliveah's warm breath against his ear, the Doctor slowly released his grip on the excess fabric of Will's shirt as the young man half slumped back down against the wooden floor boards.

Feeling the sharp blade of the scalpel against the bare flesh of his throat, he stayed still as he moistened his lips, tasting his own blood.

"I am at your mercy Oliveah."

Hearing Hannibal's calm words, she moved her eyes onto Will's face as she took in his swollen shut eye and split open lip. Feeling the sharp pain in her knee from the embedded glass, she slowly straightened up and kept the small blade visible.

"It seems that I was wrong" Hannibal spoke in a low tone as he slowly rose up to his six-footed height, keeping his eyes focused on Will's face as the man rolled over and onto his side.

Watching Will coughing out a mouthful of blood onto the floor, Oliveah felt her stomach lurch as she heard the sound of him wheezing with every breath.

 _I saved him just in time_

"You would kill me to save Will" he spoke calmly as Oliveah felt the scalpel blade digging into the soft skin of her thumb.

"Are…you really that surprised Hannibal?" she whispered, watching the Doctor reaching up to his neck. Running two fingers over the slight nick, he pulled them away and stared at the light smear of his own blood, drawn with the very knife blade he had bestowed upon the young woman who stood mere feet away from him.

"Ah, huh" he scoffed, moving his eyes back onto Will as the young man slowly rose to his feet.

"This isn't over Hannibal."

 _Will please…_

"It seems that you really do have a death wish Will, might I suggest you get some rest until we meet again? Hopefully once more in my kitchen after I have prepared your garnishment?" Hannibal added as he watched Will move his eyes onto Oliveah.

"You can't stay here with him Oliveah" he spoke, coughing out another mouthful of blood as he wiped his swollen mouth with the back of his hand.

"I promise you Will, no harm will come to Oliveah tonight, even if she does deserve to answer for her earlier actions" he spat as she turned her eyes hard on him.

 _You drove me to this Hannibal Lecter_

Watching Will rounding the corner of the kitchen without a further word, Oliveah felt her breathing becoming shallower as she watched Hannibal follow the man out towards the foyer.

It was now just the two of them.

Alone in the house

Slowly rounding the corner of the kitchen as he blinked his tired eyes, Hannibal tapped the tip of the sharp knife blade against his chin once more before tossing it loudly on the island counter top.

"It's always going to be like this, isn't it?"

Hearing the young woman's question as he leaned back against the stainless-steel refrigerator door, Hannibal crossed his arms across his chest with a painful grunt as he clicked his tongue against his cheek, tasting the lingering rust of Will's blood mixed with his own.

He spoke no words as Oliveah absentmindedly placed the palm of her hand against her stomach.

 _You would have heard all of this baby_

"Your…relationship with Will Graham continues to prove…troublesome, in what I have planned" he finally spoke as he kept his eyes firmly fixed on Oliveah's face before falling down onto the hand that rested against his growing child.

"What do you have planned for us Hannibal?" she questioned, catching the slight node of his head as he turned towards the drawers at his left side. Watching him open the second one in, he pulled out a white drying towel and slowly moved towards the sink, watching as Oliveah cautiously stepped aside to give him a wide berth.

Running a good portion of the towel under warm running water, Hannibal pressed it against his split lip before moving it gently over his chin and around his jaw.

 _With the amount of blood on the floor and around his mouth, I have no doubt that he actually bit Will_

Swallowing hard as she watched Hannibal turn and spit in the sink, she felt the tip of the scalpel tucked up in her sleeve as she wondered if he would need to stitch himself up as a result of his sustained injuries from Will. Thinking of the other man in question, Oliveah looked down to the floor in front of the kitchen island and saw Will doubled over, clutching his side in pain.

 _Internal bleeding?_

 _A broken rib or two?_

Feeling light fingers against her cheek, she visibly winced before angling herself away from the Doctor as she caught sight of the small bloody nick against his exposed throat.

 _I am responsible for that mark_

"We are always going to be at each other's throats" she breathed out as Hannibal pressed the wet towel once more against his lip before moving it against his throat, covering the small bloody mark.

 _You, me and Will_

 _As long as the three of us are alive, we will always be at each other's throat, no matter where in the hell in the world we are living_

"You are in love with William Graham."

"Yes," She was amazed at just how quickly and readily she had answered him in the middle of the dark kitchen.

"And, you are in love with me."

Nodding her head as she watched him slowly approaching her, she was thankful that he stopped a mere foot away in distance before he tossed the wet bloody towel onto the equally floor.

"You see the problem we have here. He will _always_ be in _our_ way Oliveah."

Feeling her stomach sink as she knew he was telling the truth, she was not prepared for his next words as he closed the distance between them.

"You will need to make a choice Oliveah, once and for all" he growled, moving past her without touching as he headed towards the locked pantry.

 _I know there will be deadly consequences in making a choice Hannibal, it's a choice I really hoped that I would never have to make._

 _Much less, be forced to make_

"Before, I killed Doctor Gideon, he warned me of the day that you will serve me oysters, acorns, and sweet wines" she began as Hannibal halted in his steps with fingers closed around the pantry door handle.

"And, do you think that day will be soon?"

It was then that she felt her stomach sink once and for all.

He promised that he would never kill her, but she was not a complete fool in knowing that he would eventually take a piece of her, and share it…

With her.

"I…have a big day tomorrow," she whispered, watching as Hannibal turned the knob of the door handle and stepped through. Bending down, she watched as he pulled open the floor door that would lead to the basement where many men and women had lost not just pieces of themselves, but their very lives as well.

Climbing the stairs to the second floor as calmly as she could without breaking out into a run, Oliveah passed the open door to Hannibal's bedroom as she continued on to one of the spare bedrooms at the end of the hall.

 _Lock the door…lock the fucking door!_

Closing the door behind her, she twisted the lock before staring down at the handle for she had been in this very position before.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Grabbing the flimsy chain, it took her three failed attempts with shaky hands to get it to latch in the crooked groove before she took a step backwards._

"That won't hold anyone out" she whispered feeling the unfamiliar sense of fear washing over her as she balled her hands into fists remembering the sound of the basement floor door being pulled open.

 _Let alone a determined serial killer_

 _If he wants me, he will get me_

Leaving the lights off, she walked into the attached bathroom and turned on the faucets to the white lion claw standalone bathtub. Pulling at the hem of her shirt, she tossed her clothing into a pile on the floor near the door, setting the scalpel on the edge of the sink as she turned her attention to her knee. Wincing as she touched the bloody tear in her jeans, she gently pulled the denim down to just above her kneecaps as she sat on the closed toilet seat.

"Okay, it's not that bad you are still walking" she reminded herself as she pulled off her jeans, biting her lower lip as she carefully tossed the pants aside.

"Jesus…"

Moving her fingertips around the torn skin, she reached up and switched on the light before turning on the sink faucet. Grabbing the dark grey hand towel that rested on the stainless-steel bar, she ran it under the water before touching it against her skin.

"Fuck sakes!"

Hearing her hiss as she dabbed at her knee, she moved her fingernail along a reflective piece of glass as she pulled it out. Tossing it into the sink basin, she removed two more shards before rising to her feet. Taking a slow seat in the tub as she extended her legs, she closed her eyes and felt the scream choking in the back of her throat as she let out a deep breath.

 _What in the hell am I going to do?_

Hearing the drip of the faucet as she opened her eyes, she felt a sudden coldness settling over her exposed shoulders.

"I know that deep down, you want to eat me Hannibal Lecter. Kill me? No. Eat me piece by piece? Yes," she spoke in a low tone as she moved a hand through the bath water, spreading her fingers.

 _It's either the ultimate humiliation and act of control in your eyes, or it is the sincerest form of flattery. To dine on the person, you have personally selected to grace your expensive Flora Danica dinnerware_ she thought as she could almost hear Hannibal's Lithuanian accent speaking against her ear with a broad smile.

 _"You taste so very good my dear"_

Immediately pulling the plug as she held her breath, she could no longer hold it in as she lurched forward and threw up into the water before her. This wasn't just pregnancy hormones not agreeing with her, this was the realization of what she was committing to.

Her and her child.

"He's determined to leave in two weeks' time…"

 _He is what I want…_

 _But…_

"He will kill me."

Hearing her words as she felt all the water draining out of the tub around her legs, Oliveah pushed herself up to her shaky feet and reached for the white towel on the shelf.

 _You are lying to yourself if you think any different. Gideon warned you, Will warned you, and you've seen what he wants you to become._

 _You see it every day through him_

Drying herself off as she wrapped the towel around her chest, she leaned close to the vanity mirror and brought a finger up against her cheek as she traced the thin crescent shaped cut courtesy of the broken glass littered all over the floor of the foyer.

"Another scar" she noted before glancing quickly at the puckered skin along her wrist.

 _How many more scars am I going to receive?_

Switching the light off as she walked back into the bedroom, she turned back and dug around for her Blackberry in the back pocket of her jeans before tossing them into the tub.

Pulling back the sheets to the bed, she tossed her towel to the floor before slipping among the expensive white sheets. Leaning her back up against the headboard, she turned on her phone and immediately felt the buzz of a text message.

 _Good luck with your thesis! Love A+T_

"I wish I could tell you guys everything" she whispered as she moved her eyes to the door.

 _It's always going to be like this, isn't it?_

Staring at the door as she thought she heard footsteps lingering outside in the hallway, she held her breath as she imagined his fingers knocking on the other side of the door.

 _I love him_

Feeling the unfamiliar tears stinging at the corners of her eyes, Oliveah moved a hand against her stomach as she took in the time. In ten hours' time she was set to present and defend her thesis. A paper she had worked on for two years straight. Seven hundred and thirty days of what had felt like her blood, sweet, and tears all waiting for the three hours she was to be allotted to prove its validation and worth.

And she was going to throw it all away.

"I can leave."

Hearing the quiet words falling from her lips, Oliveah felt the racing of her heart as she looked to the closed door again.

 _You have no choice Oliveah_

 _It's not just about you anymore_

Moving her eyes back onto her phone, she brought up the notepad and simply stared as a few tears fell onto the screen.

 _You've never been truly afraid of him, until now_

 _The cannibalistic look in his eyes downstairs in the kitchen will one day be directed to you or your child_

But what did she have readily available for her to leave? Making a list on the open notepad, she started to type out what she had.

 _Clothes_ _on my back_

 _Car_

 _Blackberry phone_

 _Credit card, student id, drivers license, health card, Quiznos free sub, Hopkins gym pass, sixty dollars in cash_

"Laptop is downstairs in the study along with my thesis and notebook" she whispered, crossing her legs to sit seated as she started to furiously type.

 _Clothes?_

Looking once more to the door, she sighed as she pictured all her clothing hanging up in Hannibal's closet in the bedroom.

"Nothing that can't be replaced when the time comes."

 _Personal documents?_

Clicking her tongue against her back teeth, she knew her birth certificate, student and work papers and Canadian Passport were all tucked away in her portfolio folder which was also in the downstairs study.

Saving the file as she brought up Google, Oliveah thumbed in her banking info and let out a long sigh as she took in the balance sitting at just under two hundred dollars and change.

"No money, no job, and no where to live" she muttered as she powered down her phone and tucked it against her thigh in the sheets. Sitting perfectly still in the darkness of the bedroom, she stared at the open curtained window before throwing the sheets off her bare legs and rising to her feet. Pulling the thin white sheet around her body, Oliveah moved to the window and looked down into the street as she took in the heavy rain that was beginning to fall.

"Isn't this the starting to every evil fairy tale? It was a dark and stormy night?" she whispered, feeling the tightness in her chest as she pulled the sheet closer around her shoulders.

 _You've locked yourself in a bedroom, too nervous and scared to fall asleep because of the man on the other side of the door_

"I don't want to be a monster." Feeling the tears spilling down her cheeks as she spied a flash of lightening in the distance over the trees, Oliveah threw a hand out and gripped the frame of the window before touching her stomach.

"How could I ever think of bringing you into this world? You've heard the screams of the men I've killed, you've been there with me…I'm so sorry…" she cried out as a loud boom of thunder sounded from just above the house.

"My life all ended the day I stepped foot into Alana's office."

 _(Flashback)_

" _What I am looking for Oliveah is to hire an assistant. I want someone who thinks like you do who draws the same conclusions…"_

"I can save you from all this dear baby. You don't have to be brought into Hannibal's world" she cried softly as she slowly took on a seat on the floor. Wrapping her arms around her bare legs, she couldn't see anything in front of her as her tear-filled eyes blurred everything.

She would leave for New York as soon as she drove past Hopkins in the morning. She would text Andrew that she was coming to the City.

And then she would contact one of the abortion clinics.

"It's for the best" Oliveah whispered as she felt lightheaded before she threw her eyes onto the dark door.

 _What was that sound?_

 _It sounded like…_

Frozen sitting on the floor as she tightly gripped the bed sheet with all the strength her fingers could muster, she watched as the door slowly opened to reveal the tall Doctor taking a slow step over the threshold.

Holding her breath as she tasted the saltiness of her tears on her lips, she watched as he focused his dark eyes on her seated form before leaning casually against the door frame, holding the same Japanese steel knife blade in his hand that had previously been settled against Will's fleshy throat.

" _I'll deal with you later"_

Hearing Hannibal's words suddenly screaming through her head, she had no means of defending herself as she felt a deathly cold fall over her shoulders.

 _God, it's too late…_

…

 **Thank you to everyone for subscribing and following! Thank you to MaraLethe, Guest, JasmineTheWitch, SeraphineWhist, and Radnixoxo for leaving reviews!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story every other Saturday (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**

 **P.P.S. Please listen to Murder Song (5,4,3,2,1) by the band Aurora. I wrote this chapter to the song on repeat and I have to say, it's perfect for Hannibal, Will, and Oliveah. Do you agree?**

 **P.P.P.S I had a completely different version of which direction this story was going to head, and it still might make an appearance. Hope you all enjoyed.!**


	47. Chapter 46

I do not own anything related to Hannibal, either thru television, or written books. Everything belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 46**

 **Song(s): Lovely (Billie Eilish & Khalid)**

 _What was that sound?_

 _It sounded like…_

Sitting frozen on the floor as she tightly gripped the bed sheet with all the strength her fingers could muster, she watched as the door slowly opened to reveal the tall Doctor taking a slow step over the threshold.

Holding her breath as she tasted the saltiness of her tears on her lips, she watched as he focused his dark eyes on her seated form before leaning casually against the door frame, holding the same Japanese steel knife blade in his hand that had previously been settled against Will's fleshy throat.

" _I'll deal with you later"_

Hearing Hannibal's words suddenly screaming through her head, she had no means of defending herself as she felt a deathly cold fall over her shoulders.

 _God, it's too late_

Tapping the tip of the blade lightly against his black dress panted thigh, Hannibal remained silent as he came to stand in front of her. Moving his eyes over her bare shoulders, he pursed his lips before slowly walking past and into the dark bathroom.

Keeping her eyes straight ahead, she listened to his movements as she heard the ting of the scalpel blade hitting the tile floor. Listening to the sounds of his shoes crossing the floor, she felt the air moving as he strode past and back out into the dark hallway.

 _What are you doing Hannibal?_

Perking her ears up, Oliveah turned slightly and stared into the dark bathroom, debating whether or not she would make it to the scalpel blade before he re-entered the bedroom when she heard the door creak.

"How deep was the glass embedded in your knee Oliveah?"

Hearing Hannibal's question in the darkness of the bedroom, she remained silent as he tossed a few pieces of clothing onto the bed.

"It's fine."

Hearing her gruff as he detected a sniff in the darkness, Hannibal kept a hold on the handle of the knife as he stared down at her from the foot of the bed.

Raising her tired, wet eyes up and onto his dark face, she heard the Doctor's throat clear before she watched him move, holding out a hand to her. Saying nothing as he stretched out his long fingers, Hannibal kept the knife flush with his dark pant leg as he watched Oliveah unfolding her legs.

Ignoring his hand, she rose to her bare feet and kept the blanket tightly around her body as she watched him gesturing towards the clothing on the bed.

"Get dressed."

"I'm going to sleep. Or did you forget that I have to defend my Masters thesis in the morning? You know, the one that I have been working on with my blood, sweat, and tears for the past two years?"

Hearing Oliveah's challenge, Hannibal took a deep breath before reaching out and giving a strong tug on the blanket.

"And you would be asleep right now had you not invited Will Graham into the household. Now, get dressed."

Feeling a shiver falling over her bare shoulders as the sound of heavy rain drops began to hit against the bedroom window, she threw the blanket aside and roughly grabbed the black sweater, pulling it over her head. Slipping her Levi jeans on, she quickly pulled up the zipper and fastened the single button before taking a step away.

"Where are we going Hannibal?"

Catching his eye as he held out a hand towards the doorway, she was careful to keep at least two feet away in distance as she tried to spy the knife she knew he still had on his person.

 _Somewhere_

 _He doesn't look at me like a predator would a perspective kill_

"To the basement."

…

Feeling the cold air against her face as she walked down the hallway, she kept her eyes straight as she spied the long thick plastic sheets that separated the large open room into sections. Pushing the heavy sheet aside as she stepped through, she spied the stainless steel double sink to her left before focusing on the clean table and saw on her right. Halting in her steps, she felt her blood running cold as she felt Hannibal's warm breath against her ear lobe.

"It's a band saw."

 _No, not that…_

Taking a step forward, Oliveah narrowed her eyes as she spied the laid out stainless steel surgical tools all lined up on a metal tray, centimeters apart.

"What… are those for Hannibal?"

Hearing her low voice breaking slightly, she felt Lecter's fingertips gently trailing along the side of her neck as every single hair on her body rose up.

"They are for you."

"You won't kill me."

Hearing the young woman's voice echoing in the cold open room, Hannibal allowed his fingers to fall off her neck as he came to stand beside her, looking down at the tools.

"I promised you that I never would" he spoke in a low tone as he kept his eyes trained. Watching her taking a step forward, he watched as she reached out and lightly touched each tool.

"What do you expect me to do with these?" she questioned, not prepared for the answer that was to come.

"You will decide, where about on your body, you will remove a piece of skin for me to consume."

Feeling her stomach lurch with his words, Oliveah slowly turned around and stared as the Doctor crossed his arms over his chest.

"You…want me to cut off a piece of my body?" she stuttered, feeling her throat going instantly dry as Hannibal tilted his head to one side.

"You must know that I have been craving a piece of you since the first moment you walked into Jack Crawford's office" Hannibal spoke as Oliveah felt her breathing growing shallow.

"You cut off Abigail's ear…"

"I do not expect your ear Oliveah, or even a finger."

 _Jesus…._

Feeling her palms starting to sweat as she stood perfectly still, Oliveah brought a single hand up against her stomach as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Hannibal, I don't want this baby."

Hearing the words falling out of her mouth with a tinge of fear, she watched as Hannibal narrowed his eyes before taking a step forward, closing in the distance between them.

"You _will_ have our child Oliveah."

Feeling her jaw snapping shut at the growl in his words, she knew he desired the child that was growing inside of her.

"Your feelings of fear and being overwhelmed will fade after we leave the country" he spoke as he stared down into her face, moving his eyes over her lips and chin.

"I want the same. If you eat my flesh, then I want to eat yours" she challenged, feeling her stomach lurch as she felt the saliva starting to pool in her mouth.

 _What am I becoming?_

Narrowing his eyes as he heard her request, Hannibal felt his lips twitching in slight pleasure as he watched her reaching behind and taking up a single stainless-steel scalpel blade between her thin fingers.

 _In the end Hannibal, I know that we are going to end up eating each other_

 _Blood, bone, flesh, veins, and heart_

…

 _Dr. Hannibal Lecter's Residence,_ _51 Springlake Way, Baltimore, MD…_

 _April 14th_

 _6:23pm_

Hearing the cork pop on the expensive green glass bottle of Salon Blanc de Blancs Le Mesnil-sur-Oger, Oliveah watched as Hannibal sat it down on the counter before unbuttoning the cuffs of his sleeves. Watching him rolling up the sleeves of his white Tom Ford dress shirt, she shrugged off her own black blazer before rolling her shoulders forward.

"Congratulations."

Hearing Hannibal's accented voice as he handed her a half full flute of the bubbly liquid, Oliveah held it steady as the Doctor moved to stand in front of her. Gently clinking her glass against his, she took a deep sip.

 _Something tells me, I'll never use this degree_

"We can discuss studying for a Doctorate once we are settled overseas."

"How long will we be in France for?"

Moistening his lips as he finished the contents of his glass, Hannibal sat it aside before unfastening the buttons of his vest. Slipping it off his shoulders, he folded it over his arm before setting it on Oliveah's blazer.

"Until after our child is born. Have you given any thought to where you wish to go afterwards?" he questioned, reaching out and laying his palm flat against the shirt fabric covering her stomach.

 _Not in the slightest Doctor Lecter_

Smelling the light scent of his cologne as she rested her eyes on his exposed throat, Oliveah leaned forward and lightly pressed her lips against his hyoid bone. Hearing Hannibal's low hum as he brought his fingers up, he cupped her jaw and captured her lips with his own as he lingered at her lower lip.

"You will be happy one day Oliveah."

Closing her eyes as she felt the vibrations of his voice against her lip, she moved in closer and allowed the Cannibal's arms to envelope her against his strong chest.

Wincing at the deep sound of the doorbell ringing twice, Oliveah tightened her closed eyes as she felt Hannibal stiffen.

"Would you blame me if I wasn't averse to killing, whoever stood at this moment at our front door?"

Feeling his arms dropping as she took a step back, Oliveah shook her head as she pulled at the bottom of her white dress shirt.

"It's not Will Graham."

Catching the twitch of Hannibal's right eye, she felt a coldness falling over her entire body as she moved her eyes onto his split lip from the day before.

Served, by Will Graham himself.

"You are confident in that declaration?"

 _No, I am not_

Turning on her heel, Oliveah left the kitchen without a further word from both herself and the Doctor as she strode down the hardwood floor hallway towards the foyer.

 _It's not Will_

 _It's not Will…_

Gripping the doorknob firmly in her hand, she closed her eyes before hearing the ring of the bell once more, echoing out around her. Opening her eyes, she took in the newly fitted glass of the narrow window and as she turned the lock on the carved door, she let out the breath she had been holding since she had rounded the corner of the grand staircase.

Letting her eyes fall on the single bottle of white wine folded between the Federal Agent's arms, Oliveah felt her fingers gripping the door handle even tighter as the Officer removed his sunglasses.

"Good evening Miss. Adler."

Clearing her throat as she heard footsteps behind her, Oliveah released the door handle and felt Hannibal standing right behind her.

"Jack, good evening. This is a surprise."

Feeling Hannibal's hand settling against her lower back, Oliveah stepped aside as Hannibal noticed the bottle.

"I wanted to offer my congratulations to Miss. Adler. I understand this morning you successfully defended your Master's thesis?"

 _How would he know that?_

"Yes, I did."

"Please, stay for dinner for a proper celebration" Hannibal spoke as Jack held out the bottle of wine. Taking it between his fingers, the Doctor's eyes scanned over the cheap supermarket store label as Crawford stepped into the foyer.

Closing the door, Oliveah reached for Jack's hat as the two men started to walk down the hallway.

Trailing behind, she rounded the corner of the kitchen and watched as Hannibal placed the wine in the fridge.

"Oliveah, why don't you show Jack to the living room?"

…

 _1 hour later…_

"That, smells absolutely delicious Doctor. What are we eating tonight?"

Smiling as he sat a perfectly plated assortment of Mangalitsa Bratwurst arranged amongst a colour trio of blood red poppies in the middle of the dining room table, Hannibal unbuttoned the front of his suit jacket as he pulled out his chair.

 _More like, whom, are we eating tonight_

"Mangalitsa Bratwurst Trio. All home cased" he added as Jack slightly hesitated in reaching for the stainless steel serving fork.

 _He hesitated_

 _He has to suspect that Hannibal is not all what he seems._

 _He has to…_

"Mangalitsa?"

Nodding his head as he took his seat, Hannibal adjusted his chair before taking up his knife and fork. "A Hungarian breed of domestic swine. Developed in the mid nineteenth century by crossbreeding Szalonta and Bakony with the European wild boar and the Serbiar Sumadija breed" he educated as he recognized the lost look in the Officer's dark eyes.

An uneducated look.

"I see. Then, this is a real treat. Have you been receiving training Miss. Adler in the culinary arts?"

Hearing Jack's question as he took two sausages and sat them on his plate among a seasoned jasmine rice and roasted seasonal vegetables, Oliveah rested her fingers on the glass steam of her lemon water.

 _Are you asking me if Hannibal has showed me the proper way to…slice the meat? Season the flesh, Agent Crawford?_

"I'm afraid Agent Crawford, that this is all Hannibal" Oliveah offered as she watched the man slowly slice off an end piece of a link. Popping it into his mouth, he tasted it around his tongue and teeth before swallowing.

"Very good."

 _You are not a foolish man Jack Crawford, but you are a brave one_

"I must ask after Bella Jack."

Hearing Hannibal's question, Oliveah took up her glass of water and drank deeply as she watched the Officer wince.

"My Bella is… surviving. Though you are the one to thank once again for that. Even if she is not eternally grateful like I am."

"I couldn't allow her to die in my office, away from you."

Moving her eyes onto Hannibal's face, she caught the slight detection of sincerity in his eyes as she couldn't help but remember back months ago to finding herself bandaged and stitched up in Will Graham's bedroom.

 _Were you ever worried Hannibal that I was near dead in the farmhouse bathroom? Away from you?_

"Oliveah and I, are leaving the country by the end of the month."

Snapping back into reality, she felt the startle crossing her face as the sound of her fork clattered against the dinner plate.

"You are?"

Hearing Jack's voice as she avoided his eyes, Oliveah glanced at Hannibal and watched as he continued to consume the meat on his plate.

"Yes. Miss Adler and I, are otherwise engaged to start a new life together in another part of the world."

 _Why is he telling him this?_

"I see. And…will you be having some sort of a going away party?"

Feeling her fingers tightening around the silver base of the butter knife, Oliveah knew right then and there that the Federal Agent was trying to work out in his mind, just how much time was left ticking before capturing Hannibal Lecter as the Chesapeake Ripper spawned into an international hunt.

"Yes, I imagine we will be."

…

 _3 Hours later…_

Drying the final wine glass as Hannibal began to roll down his sleeves, Oliveah folded the white hand towel and laid it on the countertop as Lecter's shadow fell over her.

"I meant to tell you earlier, but we have received a dinner invitation to the Verger Estate the day after tomorrow."

 _Verger_

 _Mason and Margot_

 _The brother and sister we met at the Opera_

 _The Brother who leered at me, and the sister who stared with envy_

"You want to go to Mason Verger's house?" she questioned, feeling a lurch in her stomach at the thought of being in the Verger's company for any more than five minutes.

"It would be rude not to accept."

Feeling him coming to stand directly behind her, Oliveah felt a hand settling on the side of her hip as she knew the real reason he wanted to accept.

"Mason Verger fascinates you, doesn't he?"

Nodding his head slightly as he moved the palm of his warm hand beneath the hem of her shirt, she felt a shiver as he slowly caressed the skin that was concealing the child that was growing inside of her.

"You already know the answer to that question."

Feeling the tips of his fingers making small circles against her naval, Oliveah leaned back and felt the strength of Hannibal's chest keeping her upright.

"Hannibal, why did you tell Jack that we are leaving the country?" she questioned, feeling his fingers moving along the back of her neck as he swept her hair down over her right shoulder.

"Why would I not?"

"Federal Agent Jack Crawford is not a friend of yours, nor is he a friend of mine" Oliveah spoke, lowering her tone of voice as Hannibal placed a light kiss on her ear.

"What is the expression used, I believe it is wise to keep your friends close and your enemies closer?"

"You want him to come after you, don't you" she whispered, feeling the Doctor's warm breath against the side of her throat.

"I would prefer, to not have any loose ends before you and I, make life anew."

Feeling his lips nipping at the skin of her throat, Oliveah couldn't help but angle her head as Lecter's strong arms enveloped her.

 _Will Graham is a loose end…_

…

Feeling herself falling into sleep as she heard the soft snores of the bare-chested man beside her, Oliveah touched at the bandage that covered the missing skin on her upper right arm. Pulling the medical tape off, she winced before letting it fall onto the white bedsheet as she rolled over onto her back.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Staring down at her arm as she watched Hannibal's fingers prodding along, she tired in vain to steady her breathing as she caught the flash of the scalpel blade._

" _Just a slice."_

 _Watching the blood dripping from the five-inch piece of skin he had thinly sliced from her upper arm that could be easly concealed, Oliveah watched silently as the Doctor sucked it up between his lips and swallowed in one gulp._

 _Throwing a hand up to her mouth, she felt the vomit escaping between her fingers as she doubled over and heaved…_

Letting her fingers rest on her stomach, she pressed in hard as she remembered just how gentle Hannibal's fingers had been.

 _He eagerly waits for your arrival_

Feeling around her stomach, she felt a name forming on the tip of her tongue as she pursed her lips.

"Ava, if you are a girl."

 _But what if you are a boy?_

Slowly blinking her exhausted eyes, she rolled back over to face the open curtained window and caught the slightest glimpse of the white crescent moon before closing her heavy eyes…

 _Watching her newly wedded husband taking a step backwards as he pushed open the old wooden carved door, Oliveah heard the light jingle of the keys in the lock as she noticed the darkness ahead._

" _Shall I carry you over the threshold?"_

 _Hearing Hannibal's accented voice from her side, she shook her head no as the serial killer held out a hand to usher her inside._

 _Stepping over the threshold, she heard the creaks of the wooden floorboards beneath her black Louboutin heels as he followed her silently inside. Hearing the door close and the lock turn behind her, she closed her eyes as she felt his hands on her shoulders._

" _We are home my dear…"_

 _Leaving the light off in the large grand bathroom, Oliveah stood in the darkness as the half-closed door was pushed open, revealing Hannibal carrying two lit white candles in separate crystal holders. Placing one on the marble counter top inches from the spotless mirror, he placed the other on a glass side table near a bouquet of freshly cut white roses._

" _White or red?"_

 _Hearing Hannibal's question as she reached for the zipper on the back of her silk white Monique Lhuillier Zelda Tea Length dress, she caught his fingers motioning for her turn around._

" _I'm seven months pregnant Hannibal" she breathed as she felt his fingers moving a few strains of hair off her neck._

" _One drink, to celebrate our union of matrimony" he whispered, as the skin of his fingers lightly caressed the exposed flesh of her back as he pulled down the zipper, freeing her from the dress._

 _Feeling the pleated full skirt and fitted bodice fall down and pool around her feet, Oliveah stepped over the fabric as the Doctor began to turn on the faucets of the bathtub. Tossing in a handful of rose petals from a small canister sitting on the ledge, he offered his hand as he watched his wife step into the water. Sinking into the warmth, Oliveah watched as the water splashed over her stomach as she felt the child inside of her kick._

 _Catching movement to her left, she allowed her head to rest against the back of the tub as she watched Hannibal shed his white dress shirt and black tie. Sitting up straight, she felt his body coming to rest behind her as he slipped down into the water, allowing his hands to come to rest on her belly._

" _Mrs. Lecter, tonight, starts the beginning of your new life. Our new life together" he spoke softly as he felt Oliveah's wet fingers reaching back to touch his face. Pressing his square jaw into the palm of her hand, he closed his eyes as she stroked along his stubble, feeling his lips offering light kisses._

" _In two months' time, we will welcome our first child. Yours and mine. Will it be the last? Perhaps. But I know, you will make a good Mother Oliveah. Any fears you have can be put to rest…"_

" _Because you will have me."_

…

 **Thank you to everyone for subscribing and following! Thank you to Foxtrotoscar, DandelionDani, Mara-Lethe, SeraphineWhist, Americanlatinajapanesegirl, and Randixoxo for leaving reviews!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story every other Saturday (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**

 **P.P.S. So sorry for not posting! But I'm back!**


	48. Chapter 47

I do not own anything related to Hannibal, either thru television, or written books. Everything belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 47**

 **Song(s): Cathedral (Jade Bird)**

 _(Flashback)_

 _Pushing her silver house key into the beaten lock of the front door of the low-income townhouse, fourteen-year-old Oliveah Adler brushed the bangs out of her eyes as she kicked off her black flats into the foyer closet._ _Tossing her Mother's folded crumpled obituary paper onto the stained kitchen table, she stared down at the ashtray of cigarette butts before picking it up between her fingers and dropping it into the trash can beside the corner._

 _Your Mother is dead._

 _Your Brother is dead._

" _Good riddance to her" the young girl spat as she pulled the white elastic out of her hair. Fanning the strains over her shoulders, Oliveah left the kitchen and climbed the stairs to the second floor, pushing open the door to a bedroom that was not much bigger than a closet. Pulling her cheap black Zellers dress up and over her head, she tossed it into a corner before grabbing a pair of jeans with a hole in the knee and a light pink t-shirt. Shoving her bare feet into her white second hand Converse sneakers, she held her breath and listened to the emptiness of the house around her._

 _Her Mother had been laid to rest in a closed casket and buried with financial assistance from the province. Her Step-Father had left with two of his drug runner's not long after the service had ended, leaving her alone in Scarborough with no ride back to the housing complex on Jane and Finch. Watching him leave, she had spotted the red cap to the Smirnoff bottle peaking out from the inner pocket of his well-worn suit jacket._

 _The few strangers who had drifted through the low rate funeral home for the scheduled two hours had offered a few pitiful looks her way as she sat as far away from the casket as possible._

 _She was not sad that her Mother was dead. If anything, she was pissed off that the woman had taken the easy way out to escape her shitty troubled life, leaving her here in this miserable hell under the Guardianship of a man who would not hesitate to leave her…_

 _Or, sell her to another to pay off a debt or make a profit._

 _Blinking her tired dry eyes as she looked around at the sparse furnishings that made up her bedroom, she felt the hunger pains growling in her stomach as she looked to the doorway._

 _Dollar bills tucked away in a plastic baggie in the back of the toilet_

 _Making a beeline from her bedroom to the only bathroom in the cramped three-bedroom low rental, Oliveah pulled off the heavy lid to the back of the toilet and sat it gently on the closed seat. Fishing her fingers around in the cold water, she smiled as she found the doubled bag of tightly wrapped Canadian bills that were kept hidden for emergencies._

 _Or rather, for emergencies related to her Step-Father's illegal drug business._

 _Carefully pulling open the bags, she made note to seal it back up exactly as it had been before she took the money into her hands. Pulling away two fives, one ten, and one twenty, Oliveah hesitated on the green legal tender between her fingers as she wondered if she was taking too much that would get her noticed._

" _Fuck it, let him blame his dead Wife" she spat as she rolled the bills up together tightly and stuffed it down into the small pocket she had hand sewn in the inner waist of her jeans. It wasn't much money, but she knew she could make it stretch as she only needed to rely on it to feed herself._

 _Tucking the baggie back down into the cold toilet water, she replaced the lid and grabbed a hand towel to wipe up any water drops that had fallen off the plastic. Replacing the towel, Oliveah stared into the dirty cracked vanity mirror and poked at the corners of her tired hazel eyes._

" _You will get through this…."_

 _11:01pm_

 _Sitting tucked up at the head of her mattress, Oliveah let out a small burp as she tasted the veggie sub she had consumed two hours previous. Looking over to her ripped black Jansport backpack that was tucked just out of sight in the corner near the window, she thought to eating the other half of the footlong sandwich until she remembered she needed to have something for breakfast before school._

 _Flipping over the page of her dog-eared Intro to Psychology textbook, she scanned her eyes over the first paragraph, and read silently a definition that peaked her interest._

" _Behaviorism, focuses on observable behavior as a means to studying the human psyche. The primary tenant of behaviorism is that psychology should concern itself with the observable behavior of people and animals, not with unobservable events that take place in their minds."_

 _Fumbling her textbook as she gave a start at the loud slamming of the front door of the house, Oliveah steadied her eyes on the closed door to her room as she heard more than one set of heavy boot steps coming up the stairs._

 _Reaching her hand down against her grey sweat panted thigh, her fingers felt the outstretched sharp blade of the swiss army knife as she tightened her grip against the base._

 _She had never trusted her Step-Father._ _And neither had she trusted the hungry looks in the eyes of his runners and associates that had been thrown her way over the years._

 _Jumping as a loud fist banged on her door, she watched as her Step-Father pushed it open with his thumb, revealing a wide drunken smile as another clean-shaven man peered over his shoulder._

" _Well, there you are."_

 _Tightening her grip around the pocket knife, Oliveah steadied her breath as she watched a third man round the corner, leaning his weight against the door frame._

 _They all stare at me._

" _Just so you are aware Oliveah, you will be expected to pick up the slack that your Mother has now left behind. You will cook, you will clean, and you will keep up the appearance of this place to not arose any suspensions" Tom growled as the blond man at his side licked his lips._

" _I have some other requests that she could do, providing her knees are strong."_

 _Running her thumb hard against the sharpness of the blade, she felt the blood dripping against the skin of her thigh as she mentally prepared herself to strike in defense._

 _If any of you dare come after me, I will kill you. Slowly, and painfully she thought as she watched Tom gripping the door handle._

" _Sleep tight Oliveah…"_

…

Running her fingers through her damp freshly washed hair, Oliveah gathered the loose strains up into a ponytail before grabbing the small tube of Polysporin. Rubbing a thin layer over the missing skin on her upper arm, she was thankful that Hannibal had not asked for a finger, or an ear from her.

" _I couldn't bear to take a finger from Abigail. And I would never take from you, a piece that would hinder your touch or hearing for our child"_

Lightly rubbing her stomach, she turned and nearly choked as she ran a finger over the slightly protruding bump.

"I'm…starting to show" she whispered, quickly turning around and grabbing her black t-shirt. Pulling it over her head, she pulled the hem down before resting her hands on her hips. Feeling around her hips, she could feel the curve of the bones as she heard Hannibal's throat clearing. Looking into the mirror, she caught his eyes as she watched him leaning against the door frame.

"You have no patients this morning?"

Watching the Doctor shifting as he rubbed his good shoulder lightly against the frame, Hannibal crossed his arms across his broad chest as he pursed his lips.

"I have re-scheduled my patients for the day. Do not forget that we are expected at the Verger Estate this evening" he added, catching Oliveah's eyes as she sighed.

"I know you are curious about Mason Verger, but I certainly am not."

Stepping into the master bathroom just off the bedroom, Hannibal halted in his steps as he came to stand behind the young woman. Bringing his hands up, he moved his fingers against the skin of her stomach.

"You _are_ starting to show" he whispered against her ear as she felt the warmth of his strong chest against her back.

"Have you told your patients that you are leaving?"

Nuzzling his lips against her hair as he breathed in deeply, Lecter ignored her question as he pulled away.

"Have you told anyone that _you_ are leaving?"

…

Taking a sip of her coffee, Oliveah sat her white coffee cup down on its saucer as she thumbed through the music on her Blackberry. Selecting an album by Jade Bird, she heard the opening notes of a song called Cathedral just as she looked at her scribbled to do list.

 _One, put for sale sign on car and list online_

 _Two, passport and important papers_

 _Three, go through clothing and possessions_

 _Four, tell Andrew and Tyler leaving? Visit?_

Taking a seat behind Hannibal's oak wood desk in the downstairs study, Oliveah pulled the leather chair up as she lifted the lid of her laptop. Bringing up the Auto Trader website, she scrolled to post an ad and started to input her information.

"Make, model, year, kilometers, drive, exterior colour, number of doors, price, email" she spoke out loud to herself as she filled in all the required information. Dragging a photograph that she had taken last week, she hit submit and watched as the ad went live.

"Even if I can get at least three thousand for it, just something to feel like I have some of my own money" she whispered, shutting down the computer and closing the lid. Taking another sip of her coffee, Oliveah moved her eyes over the full dark wooden bookshelves as she rose to her feet. Slowly making her way over, she stood and brought her hands up to her hips as she scanned over the titles of mostly first editions.

"Why don't you have any photo albums Hannibal?" she whispered as she heard the floor boards creak lightly behind her.

"All photographs from my childhood were destroyed, when I was child" Hannibal answered as he came to stand beside Oliveah, looking down to her profile as she still stared at the book titles.

"You have absolutely _no_ pictures of your family?"

Feeling the sting of her question, Hannibal moved to a writing desk situated in the far corner of the study and lifted the wooden top. Pulling out a handful of charcoal drawings varying in size and detail, he laid them on the desk top as Oliveah moved to stand just behind his shoulder.

"What I have, are memories."

Leaning against Hannibal's arm, her eyes fell on the gorgeous detailed drawings that seemed to have more life in the eyes than an actual developed colored photograph. Watching his fingers carefully separating the papers, Oliveah threw a hand out against his as he stopped.

The eyes of a small child with shoulder length curls stared out from the paper as Oliveah lightly touched the tip of her fingernail against the girl's chin.

"Mischa?"

Nodding his head slowly as his eyes watched her finger lightly stroking his late sister's chin in a mothering way, Hannibal moved it aside as the next drawing had Oliveah holding her breath.

 _Hannibal_

The charcoal strokes and shading were clearly done by a child, though it rivaled anything she could have ever done as an adult. The eyes projected pure innocence as she looked over the floppy dark hair falling into the boy's eyes.

"You drew a self-portrait? How old were you?"

Turning the drawing over, Hannibal tapped at the scribbled date, as Oliveah counted the age.

"You drew this when you were six…"

"Yes."

 _What the hell was I doing at age six? Certainly not drawing to perfection_

Flipping another drawing over, Oliveah felt a cold shiver spilling over her shoulders as she stared into a pair of similarly drawn and shaded eyes, yet, so very different.

The boy was older.

Thinner in the face with more pronounced cheekbones.

But it was the eyes; the similar shaped darkly drawn eyes that screamed in silence.

"And…how old were you when you drew….this one?" she questioned, smelling the faint cologne of the six footed man at her side.

"I was twelve. I remember that clearly as it was the night of my birthday, and the night that I put a boy six years older than myself into a coma."

Hearing Hannibal's admission, Oliveah raised her eyes up onto his face as she caught the sharpness of his cheekbones as he let out a slow breath.

"Did he deserve your attentions Hannibal?"

Staring down into the young woman's eyes, he seared for any hint of fear or concern, and found nothing.

"Of course."

His answer was simple and with truth.

Raising her fingers up, Oliveah lightly grazed them along the stubble of his jawline as she touched the fading cut on his lip.

"The eyes you drew when you were twelve tell a story that you still have not fully told me" she breathed as Hannibal reached up and took her hands in his.

"It is a story that can wait. I have other plans for you right now" he spoke as Oliveah blinked quickly to clear her eyes.

 _He turns, just on a drop of a dime_

Feeling his fingers tightly gripping around her own, she followed him out of the study and around the corner into the impeccably clean and organized kitchen. Feeling his fingers releasing hers, she stood back and watched as he took out his keys from his pant pocket and singled out the one that would open the pantry door on the floor to the basement.

 _Is there someone in the basement?_

Catching her eye as he shoved the keys back into his pocket, Hannibal angled his head slightly as he watched her pondering.

"There is no one living downstairs, if that is your concern."

Throwing her eyes up onto his, Oliveah watched as he pulled open the door, feeling the cool air against her cheeks as it moved around a hanging bunch of dried parsley.

Following behind the straight-backed man as he pushed aside the heavy industrial plastic sheeting, Oliveah stepped up beside the double stainless-steel sinks and watched as Hannibal grabbed not one, but two plastic aprons. Slipping one over his head as he tied it around his back, he gestured for her to turn around as he slipped it onto her shoulders. Gathering Oliveah's hair up into his fist, he watched as the strains fell through his fingers and over her shoulders as he angled his head.

"It would be best if you put your hair up."

Pulling at the black elastic band that rested around her right wrist, Oliveah gathered her hair up and pulled it into a half ponytail as she felt some of the strains tickling along the back of her neck.

"There are very few images in my mind that have had a profound impact on whom I have become as a man, but the iron wrought gate surrounding my Aunt and Uncle's chateau in Etampes carved with the date 1889, is one of them."

Moving to stand at the side of the large stainless-steel table, Oliveah kept her hands folded together as she watched Hannibal gaining a spring in his step.

 _What is he going to do?_

"The chateau's kitchen, was the first room I fell in love with."

Hearing a small metallic clang as she kept her eyes firmly planted on the Doctor's back, she felt her stomach lurch as she watched him turn around, holding a large plastic wrapped object in his arms.

Laying the heavy wrapped bundle on the table, Oliveah took a step backwards as she watched Hannibal's fingers peeling back the plastic.

 _We are monsters bringing an innocent child into the world_

 _But you've already heard the screams_

 _You've already felt the rush when I killed_

 _Has their blood soaked through to you?_

Catching sight of a chunk of fleshy shoulder with a single arm still attached, Oliveah held her breath as she watched Hannibal remove all the plastic wrapping before tossing it into the empty double sink. The male body had been dismembered into manageable pieces from what she could see, and as the Doctor stepped back, it was only then that she recognized the body.

"Dr. Gideon…"

"You've killed two men Oliveah. It doesn't stop with the killing. It stops with the final meal. The preparation, the consumption, and the enjoyment."

 _Enjoyment?_

"By enjoyment, you mean, the satisfaction of…empowerment. Feeling empowered that you have overtaken these men" Oliveah began as she watched Hannibal opening his mouth to speak.

"I think you mean, that _you_ have overtaken."

Swallowing slowly as she moved her eyes over Hannibal's shoulder, she stepped around him and made her way across the concreate floor to the large upright glass doored cooler. Staring into the open dead eyes of Abel Gideon, Oliveah reached for the door handle and winced as Hannibal curled his fingers around her wrist.

"Gloves."

Snapping on one glove over her right hand, Oliveah allowed Hannibal to pull the cooler door open as she felt the air blowing across her face. Staring straight into Gideon's eyes as she observed his severed head sitting on a white serving plate, she was thankful that his body had been kept cool as she thought of all those horror movies that would have the lifeless eyes suddenly blink.

"Randell Tier is in the second cooler."

"I killed them, but I didn't dismember them" she whispered as Hannibal looked down at her profile.

"I have separated Gideon into pieces. But you, will cut the meat."

"Cut the meat…"

"Into portion sizes. Though, it does take several days to properly cure and almost a full year to transform the flesh into a prosciutto."

She knew exactly what he was asking her to do.

He wanted to see that not only could she commit the act of a kill, but also, prepare the flesh, therefore sealing her loyalty and commitment to him.

"I will instruct you Oliveah, every step of the way" Hannibal spoke as he reached down and took up her gloveless left hand. Brushing his cool lips against her skin, she felt her stomach sink as she sucked in a deep breath of the cooler air that swirled around her.

 _If I smell it, you smell it too little baby…_

…

 _Muskrat Farm, Verger Estate, 1400 Greenspring Valley Road, Stevenson, Maryland…_

 _April 19th_

 _7:24pm_

Sitting still in the passenger seat of the expensive Bentley, Oliveah gently cradled the bottle of Domaine de la Romanee-Conti Montrachet in the crook of her arm as Hannibal made a left turn that would lead them away from the lights of the city.

"If I ever asked you to kill someone for me, would you do it?"

Tucking his chin into his chest as he took in her question, Hannibal needed no time to think of a response as he glanced her way, catching her half-illuminated profile in the darkness.

"I would kill to protect you Oliveah, and our child. I would hope, that you would extend me the same courtesy" he added, switching on the wiper blades as a few drops of unforcasted rain began to fall against the windshield.

 _Of course, it would rain tonight_

"Why, do you feel the need to ask such a question?"

Keeping her mouth closed as she stared straight out the windshield before her, Oliveah traced the edge of her thumb along the gold wrapping of the bottle cork.

"It was a dark and stormy night…"

Feeling his lips pulling into a small smile in the darkness as Oliveah whispered one of the most famous of all spine-chilling sentences, Hannibal reached out and adjusted the thermostat, feeling the cool air flowing through the vents.

 _Thirty minutes later…_

Peering through the glass of the window at her side, Oliveah could barely make out the outline of the grand mansion as Hannibal slowed the Bentley down to a closed iron wrought gate. Hearing a loud bell, she felt the vehicle moving forward as the gates closed behind, sealing them inside the fenced off estate.

 _At times, Hannibal's home feels like a fenced off piece of property_

Hearing the engine coming to rest as she moved the wine bottle from her arm as she unfastened her seat belt, Oliveah heard Hannibal's throat clearing as he pocketed his keys.

"The Vergers are one of Baltimore's most wealthy and politically connected families. Money and notoriety thus produce pure disgusted arrogance, and a sense of false entitlement."

Catching the venom tainting his words, Oliveah looked down to her lap just as she gently pulled back the sleeve to her black blazer, revealing the sharpness of the surgical scalpel.

"That's my girl."

Feeling Hannibal's fingertips grazing the softness of her chin, Oliveah couldn't help but smile as she heard her door opening.

"Doctor Lecter, how very nice to see you again."

Hearing the thunderous high-pitched voice as she and Hannibal stepped over the threshold and into the Verger household, Oliveah shuddered as she felt no warmth. Be it from a fireplace or the general company that stood tall on the bottom step of a winding staircase.

"And you've brought Miss. Adler, my dear, I can't tell you how happy I am to see you…uh both, of you" Mason smiled widely as he pushed up the frame of his glasses to rest on the upper bridge of his nose. Feeling Hannibal's strong hand lingering on her lower back, Oliveah tried in vain to produce a smile that didn't come off as forced, though she knew Mason Verger was certainly no fool.

"Right then, I don't know about you, but I am starving."

 _Verger Dining Room…_

"You're not a vegetarian are you Miss. Adler? Or, one of those vegans?"

Shaking her head no in response to Mason's question, Oliveah caught Hannibal's lips slightly twitching in amusement as three young male suited servers entered each carrying a single plate.

"You'll forgive us Doctor, Miss. Adler if we don't have seven courses this evening. Or even three. We've been busy" Mason spoke as he nodded his head while watching the servers setting down the plates all at the same time.

"Paleta Iberico. Very impressive Mason."

Watching Hannibal taking up his knife and fork, Oliveah was about to shake her head no to the wine being poured in her glass when she thought better.

 _A few hours here, then we leave_

"May I offer my congratulations to you Oliveah for your thesis? I was lucky enough to know someone working in the Psychology Department who gave me a copy, and though you make a good point with defending each side of nature and nurture, I can't help but feel that you must have attributed your own, frankly, upsetting upbringing to your defense."

Holding her fork steady between her strong fingers, the young woman felt her stomach muscles tightening as she watched the Verger Heir smoothing his fingers through his unruly blond hair.

"I see someone has been reading the online Tattle Crime garbage Mister Verger. Frankly, I had thought that you were above that. What with your…supposed breeding" Oliveah added as she watched Mason throw his head back and chuckle.

"Sassy you are Miss. Adler, what a great team we'd make" he laughed as Hannibal narrowed his eyes.

"Mason, perhaps what you desire most is the basic means of having a relationship with anyone. Though as a Psychiatrist, I can see how human beings go out of their way to avoid you, and I say that not in regards solely to your sexual convictions against children or your sadist obsessions, but in regards to simply living, breathing…blinking."

Narrowing his eyes from across the table as he watched the Doctor elegantly slicing off a piece of the pure breed Iberico pig, Mason moved his gaze onto Oliveah who simply took up the steam of her wine glass and offered a small nod.

"I couldn't have said it better myself" she smiled widely as Mason pursed his lips.

"Well now, hasn't the conversation livened up rather quickly. Perhaps Cordell would be good enough to bring out the dessert. From what I understand…it contains no dairy" Mason added as Oliveah moved her eyes onto Hannibal's face.

 _He must see that I am terrified to be here_

 _He must…_

Hearing heavy footsteps re-entering the dining room, Oliveah looked towards the double doors and spied a heavy-set man of which hours in the sunshine over the course of his forty odd years of life had not been kind.

"I apologize Mister Verger, Doctor, Miss, Adler, but dessert has been…delayed for the time being. Perhaps, I might offer our guests a tour of the household?"

"Excellent suggestion Cordell, though I'm sure Miss. Adler will find the obvious trappings of the Verger fortune a bit uncomfortable, but you can definitely show her the hanging pieces of art on the walls."

 _Such an asshole_

"I don't want you to apologize for being rich; I want you to acknowledge that in America, we all should have to pay our fair share" she spoke confidently as Mason smiled widely, folding his hands together over the front of his blazer.

"Dante?"

Narrowing her eyes as she felt the sharpness of the scalpel blade against the puckering skin of her wrist, she knew the Verger heir was trying his best to dangle a piece of cheese in front of her, but she had come too far and had sacrificed too much to take a bite.

"Stephen King."

Catching Oliveah's smirk as he felt his shoulders starting to relax, Hannibal held out a hand towards her just as Mason turned to Cordell and laughed.

"Tsk task, that tongue of yours Miss Adler. How is it that you Doctor, have not consumed it and the lashings it has unleashed?"

 _You are so very close Mason Verger to me eating your own tongue._

 _Raw, and at the ready while still warm and waggling_

"I think Mason, a tour of the household can wait for another day" Hannibal began as Mason shook his head.

"I really must insist that now is the best time. Like I said, we are so busy slaughtering the aged pigs that any other time would just be…an inconvenience" Mason smiled as he gestured to Cordell.

"Don't you worry Oliveah, you will be in excellent hands."

Giving a last look to the two men now standing side by side, she raised her eyes onto Hannibal's and knew she would find no danger tonight.

 _How he can guarantee my…our safety with a single blink of those dark burgundy murderous eyes…_

"Doctor Lecter?"

Turning slightly to face his host, Hannibal interlaced his fingers together over his front as he focused his eyes on Mason, gesturing towards a set of closed double doors.

"How I'd love to pick your brain" the man sneered as Hannibal slowly smiled.

"As, would I."

…

 _306 E 119_ _th_ _St, Apt 4, New York City, New York…_

 _Two Days Later…_

Sitting in the driver's seat of her Honda Civic parked against the curb of the sidewalk, Oliveah removed her sunglasses and tucked them above in the alcove as she felt the vibration of her mobile phone.

 _Be there in five_

Taking a deep breath as she read Andrew's text message, Oliveah felt a long-forgotten happiness starting to build deep inside of her at the prospect of seeing one of her best friends. Though Hannibal had not been entirely on board with her travelling alone to New York City for the weekend, she had put her foot down as it would most likely be the last time she would ever see her two former housemates.

 _New country, new life, new identities?_

She had debated whether or not to tell Andrew and Tyler that she was leaving the United States of America at the end of the month, and as she spied the quick walking pace of the tall thin, dark haired man still carrying the same brown leather messenger bag he had kept while at Hopkins, she had settled on not revealing her plans.

" **OLIVE!"**

No longer could she wince at the name Andrew had so affectionally called her for the past two years as she felt herself being enveloped in a strong hug.

"Girl, we are going to celebrate like none other. I got a promotion, Tyler and I have agreed on a date to get married, and _you_ …have successfully gained your Masters degree in Psychology. Oh, and bagged yourself one hell of a sugar daddy" he winked as he moved to the trunk of the Honda for her bag.

"You've set a date?" Oliveah questioned as she felt her stomach sinking.

 _I won't be around for your wedding my dear friend_

"December 1st, outdoors in Central Park, and you had better bring that new little baby when he or she arrives."

Following Andrew up the stairs towards the locked front door of the brick building, the young woman had no reason to turn around and scan her eyes to the sidewalk across the tree strewn street. No reason at all to suspect that the three stocky men smoking a European blend of tobacco had been paid handsomely by a wealthy meat Scion to seek out a soft spot in relation to Oliveah Adler.

…

 _Johns Hopkins Federal Credit Union, 2027 E Monument St, Baltimore, Maryland…_

 _April 24_ _th_

"May I ask why you are closing your account with us Miss. Adler?"

Stuffing the small brown envelope filled with every single cent that had kept the account open, Oliveah shook her head as she offered a simple answer.

"Moving."

Signing her name on the closing forms to make it official, Oliveah watched as a copy was pushed forward towards her fingertips.

"Well, I hope you have a safe journey."

Stepping outside the stone building, she took her keys out of her pocket just as she felt her Blackberry vibrating.

 _Hannibal?_

Spying the new text message, she knew right away that it was not from the Doctor as she swiped her thumb along the screen.

 _Got a surprise for you. Meet me at our old house on North Clinton_

Narrowing her eyes as she spied Andrew's name as the sender of the message, Oliveah took in a deep breath as she smelt the rain lingering in the clouds, threatening to fall at any moment.

"Why would you want to meet at the house on Clinton Street?" she spoke out loud to herself as she pressed the call button on his profile. Bringing the phone up to her ear, she heard the endless rings before the eventual clicking of his voicemail.

 _Why are you not answering?_

Walking back to her car, she felt for some reason, not exactly excited for the prospect of seeing her friend at their old home on Clinton. Shaking her head as she turned over the engine, she stuffed her phone in her pocket just as raindrops started to fall.

"I was really hoping the weekend would have been it Andrew. It was hard enough not to cry in front of you and Tyler when I tossed my bag back into the trunk" she spoke, keeping the radio off as she made the short drive towards familiar streets. Pulling up against the sidewalk curb, Oliveah moved her eyes onto the now half beige brick, half white painted townhouse with a newly painted white door and black mailbox fastened near the door handle.

Spying the back end of Andrew's car parked in the alleyway that had once been her bedroom view for two years, she felt herself relaxing as she shut the engine down. Walking up to the stone steps that were still in just as rough shape as they had been when she had moved in, Oliveah raised a hand to knock when she decided to try the handle.

 _It's open_

"Has Daniel posted this place yet on the market?" she whispered to herself as she pushed the door open. Letting her hand fall from the handle, she nearly doubled over to the strong stench of what smelled like roasted, charbroiled meat. Walking through the half-finished foyer, she observed a new landing with steps as she held her breath.

 _It smells like…burnt flesh_

 _Cooked flesh_

Slowly rounding the corner of the kitchen as she spied small slivers of light from the boarded-up windows, Oliveah slowly ran her fingers up the wall and felt the nub of the plastic light switch. Flipping it up, she felt her eyes immediately starting to water as the bile in her stomach starting choking in the back of her throat. Throwing a quick hand out to steady herself against the wall, she vomited on the floor before throwing her eyes back onto the charred blacken body of her best friend who was suspended on a pig roasting stick running through his open mouth and ending out his anus.

Spying a handwritten note sitting propped up on a red tool box beside Andrew's brown leather messenger bag, Oliveah closed her eyes and breathed in deeply through her mouth as she took three steps forward.

 _This little piggy went to market…_

 _This little piggy stayed home…_

 _This little piggy put up quite the fight…_

 _While you little piggy, are nice and done_

Feeling her knees buckling, Oliveah dropped to the ground and raised her eyes onto the black pitted holes that had once been a nice shade of blue. Feeling the scream growing in the back of her throat, she opened her mouth and felt the deep pressure on her vocal cords as she let out a blood curdled scream.

…

 **Thank you to everyone for subscribing and following! Thank you to Americanlatinajapanesegirl, DandelionDani, Foxtrotoscar, SeraphineWest for leaving reviews!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story every other Saturday (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**

 **P.P.S. I'd love some more reviews…. : )**

 _ ***Behavior excerpt taken from Introduction to Psychology by Charles Stangor and Jennifer Walinga**_

 _Americanlatinajapanesegirl: Thank you so much for your review. I have finally settled on the gender and name for baby Lecter…but I'm keeping it a secret for now : )_

 _DandelionDani: Thank you so much for your kind words. I really do love writing and really wish writing Fanfiction could be a paid career!_

 _Foxtrotoscar: Hope this chapter kept you on your toes!_

 _SeraphineWest: When I write Mason, I still envision Michael Pitt from Season 2. That laugh of his is just…chilling. This first part of the story ends at ch 50 but will start again with a part 2 and end with a part 3, so lots more writing and reading to be had!_


	49. Chapter 48

I do not own anything related to Hannibal, either thru television, or written books. Everything belongs to Thomas Harris and Bryan Fuller. I do own all the created characters. I do not own any songs, or literature mentioned. They are included to enhance the written words. Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 48**

 **Song(s): Gasoline (Halsey)**

…

 _1 North Clinton Street, Baltimore, Maryland…_

 _April 24th_

Sitting perfectly still on the seat of a discarded wooden chair stained with patches of white and blue paint in the middle of the what had once been her, Tyler, and Andrew's living room, Oliveah stared at the far wall on the other side of the room as it started to fill with the shadows of furniture pieces that had made it somewhat cozy and welcoming.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Staring up at Andrew's burnt out eyes, Oliveah swallowed the bile in her throat as she breathed through her mouth to avoid the stench of the human flesh._

 _You should be use to the scent by now_

 _Could anyone really get use to such a smell?_

 _Lowering her eyes down onto the elegantly scrawled note, she reached her fingers out and lightly touched the corner of what felt like expensive writing paper. Reading the sentences three times over, she felt her hand curling around the note before she crunched it hard between her fingers._

 _This…little…piggy…._

" _Mason."_

 _It was all she said as she quickly and roughly stuffed the note into the pocket of her jacket, ignoring the tearing as she felt the sharp papercut along the inside of her index finger. Leaving Daniel's toolbox alone, she made sure not to leave any fingerprints on it as she grabbed Andrew's brown leather messenger bag. Feeling around the outside of the bag, she felt nothing inside the pockets until she opened up the main pouch._

 _Spying Andrew's wallet, sunglasses, and keys, she spied a small white envelope with an elegantly looped letter O on the front. Flipping it over, she felt her upper lip twitching with a mixture of disgust and anger as she spied a thumb smear of dried blood where the point closed over the fold._

 _Would Mason have the gull to admit his responsibility?_

 _Carefully holding the envelope, she avoided the smear as she ran her finger along the inside of the fold. Pulling out the square card, Oliveah turned it over and glanced at the crudely drawn piglet impaled on a wooden stake._

 _I am so very sorry about what has happened to your friend, but please let me assure you that I would like to apologize for being rich and to acknowledge receipt of offering, my fair share – MV…_

Blinking her eyes slowly as she heard the wails of the multiple police and ambulance sirens growing in the distance, Oliveah leaned back and felt the hardness of the chair as she continued to stare at the white, freshly painted living room wall with steady breaths.

 _He believes that I would not turn him into the authorities_

 _Is he hopeful that I would pay him another visit?_

 _One to avenge Andrew?_

"M'am?...M'am…can you open the door for us please?"

Hearing the shouts of the uniformed Officers, Oliveah turned her head and caught the eye of the tallest male.

"It's unlocked."

Listening to the thumps of the Officer's boots on the hardwood floorboards, she held her breath as they rounded the corner to the kitchen.

"Jesus Christ!"

…

 _Forty Minutes Later…_

"Miss. Adler? Miss. Adler?"

Hearing her name falling from Jack Crawford's lips, Oliveah raised her eyes onto the man's intense stare and felt a shudder running down her spine.

"I need to ask you some questions" he spoke as she heard more thumping over the hardwood floor.

Turning her eyes slightly, she caught sight of Will Graham walking slowly through the open foyer towards the living room where she sat as still as stone.

 _Who called you here Will?_

"Jack,"

Hearing Will's voice, Oliveah blinked twice as the FBI Agent nodded his head.

"Will has been re-instated with the FBI, and when this call came through from the local authorities, I thought it only fitting that he should be here" Crawford spoke as she heard another creek along the floorboards. Feeling Will's warm hand grazing her shoulder, she felt his fingers giving a light squeeze as a familiar accented voice spoke out from around the kitchen corner.

"If I may Jack, I'd like to take Oliveah home to rest" Hannibal spoke as he came to stand beside her, laying a firm hand on her shoulder.

 _Home_

Continuing to stare at the living room wall, she could feel both men's hands lingering near her shoulders as Crawford stared down into her face.

 _Both Will and Hannibal stand on either side of me…_

 _And I feel the pull._

 _Both desire me to fall into their arms_

"I didn't know that Miss. Adler had permanently moved in with you Hannibal."

Blinking slowly, as she moved her eyes onto her folded hands resting in her lap, Oliveah released a slow breath as she heard the interested surprise in the Agent's tone of voice.

 _Would you use this against me Jack when the time comes?_

 _Knowing that I once lived in the house of a cannibalistic serial killer?_

"Jack, Price and I have finished with the kitchen if you want to take a look."

Hearing Zellers voice, Oliveah slowly rose to her feet as Hannibal and Will kept their eyes firmly trained on her back.

"Are you taking him away now?"

Catching Zellers eye as he looked to Jack, Oliveah moved past the agent and turned towards the kitchen as the Forensic agent held up his hands to stop her. Stopping dead in her tacks, she took a deep breath and watched as two paramedics came around the corner, one on each side of the gurney.

 _Andrew…_

Moving to stand beside Zellers against the wall, Oliveah watched as her friend was wheeled away in the black body bag.

" **WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"**

Throwing her eyes up onto Daniel's face as her former landlord stormed in through the front door, Oliveah felt her stomach sink as he threw his eyes onto everyone in the room before coming to rest on Oliveah.

"What…what are you doing here Oliveah?"

"Sir, this is a crime scene that you have…barged your way into" Crawford began as he looked over to the officer at the door with threatening eyes.

 _So help me God officer anyone else comes through that door that isn't wearing a badge and carrying a gun_

"I own this place. Oliveah, what the hell is going on? How did you get in here?" he questioned, before sniffing at the air. "Have you been cooking in here?"

Hearing footsteps approaching behind her, Oliveah felt Hannibal's hand on her shoulder as Jack Crawford moved past her.

"What is your name?"

"Daniel Cane."

"Well Daniel, if you would have a seat with that officer over there, I am going to ask you a few questions."

"Jack?"

Shifting his eyes onto Hannibal, he finally nodded his head as Lecter slid his hand down the length of her arm, before entwining his fingers with hers.

"I will be over in one-hour Doctor."

"So, will I."

Moving her eyes onto the newly re-instated Federal Agent, she saw the pity in his blue eyes as Hannibal pulled her along to the front door of the house.

Stepping out into the early evening air, Oliveah kept pace with Hannibal as he led her to the parked Bentley. Pulling open the passenger door, he held her hand firmly as she swung her legs inside.

Hearing Hannibal taking his seat, she listened to the jingle of his keys as the engine turned over smoothly.

"It's my fault."

Hearing Oliveah's whispered words as he turned to glance at her profile, Hannibal tucked his chin into his chest as he steadied his words.

"How could you see this as your fault Oliveah?"

Looking out her window as they turned left off of Clinton, the young woman absentmindedly laid a hand on her growing belly as she started to rub it soothingly.

 _You smelled the burning flesh_

"Because of my insulting Mason Verger the other night."

…

 _Dr. Hannibal Lecter's Residence, 51 Springlake Way, Baltimore, Maryland…_

Propping herself up against the headboard of the bed, Oliveah watched as Hannibal pushed the door open with his elbow while carrying a tray of green tea, water, and homemade Italian ciappe baked in olive oil and rosemary.

"Are you nauseous?"

"I've been nauseous since conception" she answered honestly as Hannibal sat the tray down on the bedside table. Reaching out for the cup of tea, she took a light sip as the Doctor took a seat on the bed.

"Oliveah, if you are sure Mason Verger has anything to do with your friend's passing…" he began as he watched her shift before pulling out the crumbled note and blood smeared envelop with face card.

"This note, was sitting propped up on the red tool box. And this, was addressed to me that I found in Andrew's bag."

Narrowing his dark eyes onto the two notes that were held out between her thumb and forefingers, he noticed the smear of blood as he took in the crudely drawn pig resting on a spike.

 _This little piggy went to market_

 _This little piggy stayed home_

 _This little piggy put up quite the fight_

 _While you little piggy, are nice and done_

Glancing at the second note, Hannibal read through Mason's pathetic apology twice before ending on the man's initials. Reaching forward, he allowed the papers to fall onto the tray before staring down and into the face of the mother of his child. Leaning down, Hannibal placed a hand on Oliveah's stomach before moving his fingers beneath the hem of her shirt. Caressing the skin that covered the womb holding his child, he breathed in deeply as he detected a slight hormonal smell.

"Verger knew that I would not turn him in. He knew…" she trailed off as Hannibal gave her the glass of water with a firm instruction to drink it all.

"Your decision to take these two identifying pieces of evidence from the scene of the crime, shows me that you are mulling over a very important decision Oliveah."

Opening her eyes directly into his as she tilted the glass up to finish the water, she knew exactly what he was referring to.

"Is it so wrong to want revenge? To call Mason Verger out on his decision to reveal himself as the murderer of my friend?" she wondered, suddenly thinking of Tyler in New York who most likely had not been notified of his partner's death.

"Revenge is a natural human response. One desires fairness, equalness; one desires the other to suffer as to the punishment he deserves."

Listening to Hannibal's explanation, she couldn't help but picture Will's eyes and the pity that had radiated out from the pupils.

 _Don't feel sorry for me Will_

 _No one ever truthfully has_

"What would you like to do about this Oliveah?"

Catching his eye once more, she sat still and breathed in deeply.

This man, that was seated beside her on the edge of the bed had noticed the darkness within her almost from their first meeting. Had listened to the stories of her non-existent childhood, had noted point blankly that she would one day kill a human being.

She had already killed two men.

One in the very basement of the house she was sitting in.

The other, she had severed piece by piece under Hannibal's watchful and academic guidance.

"I can help you Oliveah."

Hearing Hannibal's low growl, she shifted against the pillow as the deep ringing of the doorbell sounded throughout the house.

 _Jack Crawford_

Letting out a slow breath as the doorbell sounded once more, she knew that the man at her side would never ask her to beg for his assistance.

 _He will always be here, at my side_

 _We are already a part of each other's lives with the upcoming birth of our child_

 _Nothing else, is stronger_

"I want to kill Mason Verger."

Feeling his lips curling with her words, Hannibal smiled as he leaned forward and placed a light kiss against her forehead.

"That's my girl."

…

 _It only takes three kills to be labelled as a serial killer_

 _Gideon was first, then Randall Tier…_

"I want you to tell me what happened this afternoon, starting with your whereabouts before you went over to North Clinton Street."

Settling her back against the expensive cream-colored sofa, Oliveah crossed her legs at the knee as she felt Will Graham's eyes on her profile.

"I was at the bank, when I received a text message from my friend Andrew, telling me that he had a surprise and to meet at our old house on North Clinton. I went, and found him in the kitchen" she spoke, staring directly into Crawford's eyes.

"I would like to see the text message please."

"Not without a warrant Jack."

Shifting his eyes onto Will, Jack cleared his throat with irritation.

"I would have thought that Miss. Adler here would be willing to overlook formality in favor of finding out who is responsible for the murder of her friend" he replied as Oliveah uncrossed her legs.

 _I already know who killed Andrew Agent Crawford_

 _And you won't get to him before I do_

"The number it was sent from was Andrew's cell phone" she offered as Jack shook his head.

"We have software that can trace the location of where the number was sent from. Baltimore, New York…"

 _Not good enough to give over my Blackberry_

"I'm sorry Agent Crawford, but that sounds like you need a warrant" she confirmed, making a mental note to smash her mobile and ground up the SIN card after their meeting.

"Do you have any idea as to why your friend would have been burnt alive like a piece of meat and not shot, or stabbed?"

Wincing as she listened to the agent's words, she felt her stomach sinking as she smelled the lingering scent of burnt flesh that rested in her nostrils.

"I don't know Agent Crawford."

Hearing the irritated sigh of the Federal Agent as he moved to sit on the edge of his chair, Oliveah could feel his searing judgement as she heard Hannibal's footsteps. Watching him set down three glasses of water, she could feel the awful thirst lingering in the back of her throat.

"In all honesty Miss Adler, I really do not believe you."

Throwing her eyes up and onto Jack's face, she could have cared less at what he believed.

Though she had to be careful not to admit it.

"Jack, I've seen the crime scene. I've walked through it all a few times, and nothing seemed suspicious" Will spoke out as Crawford shook his head.

"You really don't think that having a man burnt to a crisp and staged in the very kitchen they use to cook in, or having his bag neatly propped up for show is not suspicious?" he bellowed as Oliveah rose to her feet.

"I think, I am finished answering your questions for tonight Agent Crawford. Now if you'd please, I'd like you to leave…now."

Keeping her eyes firmly trained on Jack's back as he stepped out in the night with a curt goodbye, she watched as he walked down the stone walkway without a look back.

"Oliveah…"

Hearing Will's soft voice at her side, she turned and felt his hand on her wrist before he reached out and touched her stomach with gentle fingers.

"Don't do anything that you are going to regret" he whispered, gently rubbing her stomach with the edge of his thumb.

"Think of your child."

…

 _Four hours later…_

Sitting in the darkness of the upstairs study, Oliveah listened to the steady ticking of the German grandfather clock as it kept time to the flicking of her fingers against the arm of the upholstered chair.

The last time she had sat still in this room of the Lecter house, she could still claim innocence over the identity of the Chesapeake Ripper.

That was, until William Graham's screaming had broken her out of her flustering romantic thoughts about Hannibal Lecter.

Hearing the creak of the door as a sliver of hallway light grew across the study floor, Oliveah listened as she heard Hannibal slowly making his way towards her.

"What does it mean to use a knife to kill, instead of a gun?"

Hearing her question as he shoved his hands into the pockets of her pants, Hannibal studied Oliveah's face in the darkness, spying only a hint of her chin illuminated from the moonlight streaming in through the open curtain window.

"A gun can lead to impulsiveness. A quick solution to a problem, while a knife, is intimate. It requires the seductive movements of the handler to carve the paths, deciding when to make the final kill."

"Both are dirty" she whispered, feeling the tips of his fingers trailing along the top of her ear.

"And none of which you should concern yourself with tonight" he spoke, leaning down and brushing her lips with his own.

…

 **Thank you to everyone for subscribing and following! Thank you to Guest, Foxtrotoscar, Americanlatinajapanesegirl, Dandeliondani, Seraphinewhist for leaving reviews!**

 **P.S. I will be aiming to update this story every other Saturday (fingers crossed x) so stay tuned!**

 **P.P.S. I'd love some more reviews…. : )**

…

 _ **Seraphinewhist – Thank you for your review! I agree, Michael Pitt's laugh is amazing**_

 _ **Dandeliondani – You are so welcome! I love hearing that my written words have such a positive impact**_

 _ **Americanlatinajapanesegirl – My interpretation of how Mason will suffer is going to be very different from the show**_

 _ **Foxtrotoscar – Hahhaha, thank you for your review!**_

 _ **Guest – I will miss writing Andrew : (**_


End file.
